Make Haste My Beloved
by jmolly
Summary: Sequel to 'I Hunger'. Read it first. Edward and Bella's lives are changing so fast: College, impending parenthood, leadership & trouble from Caius are daunting. To get a bit of fun, can they make housemates Em/R raise their eyebrows? Work hard, play hard.
1. Chapter 1: In Transit

_**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Any resemblance to persons living or dead is merely coincidental.**_

_**Special thanks to my new team of Betas: 2old2care**__**,**__** Room340C, and prettyflour **_

_**And to Raum (Banner Maker)**__**.**_

_**To my readers: love.**_

**Make Haste, My Beloved** _**Book 7 in the 'Unforeseen Events**__**' Series**__**.**_ _**If you have not read 'I Hunger for Your Touch' (Book 6), you won't understand this. Please read it first. You may start at Book 6 and follow this story without difficulty**__**.**_ _**Rated NC-17 for lemons (including some of other flavours than vanilla)**__**,**__** coarse language, violence, occasional brutality, and adult situations.**_

**Sources for this chapter:**

**bwbadotorg/bridgeinfo_e**

**guylombardomusicdotcom/museum**

**Music can be found on the jmollytwilight2 Youtube**

"If I Ain't Got You", by Alicia Keyes

"Frankie and Johnny", by Kenny Gardner, Guy Lombardo & the Royal Canadians

"In the Mood", by Guy Lombardo & the Royal Canadians

"I'm My Own Grandpaw", by GL & the Royal Canadians

"Darktown Strutters' Ball", by Cliff Grass, GL & the Royal Canadians

"That's How I Feel About You", by Carmen Lombardo, GL & the Royal Canadians

"I Wanna Be Your Dog", by Iggy and the Stooges

"Knocking on Forbidden Doors", by Enigma

"No Name for Love", by Antoine Dufour

"Firework (Katy Perry)", by Boyce Avenue with David Choi

_**Set me as a seal upon thine heart. As a seal upon thine arm. For love is strong as death. Jealousy is cruel as the grave: the coals thereof are coals of fire, which hath a most vehement flame;**_ _**Many waters cannot quench love, neither can the floods drown it...**_ _**Make haste, my beloved, and be thou like to a roe or to a young hart upon the mountains of spices.**_ __

_**The Song of Solomon, Chapter 8: 6, 7, 14.**_

**Chapter One: In Transit**

**Friday, September 17****th****, 2005, circa 8am:**

_**Edward's pov:**_

"Bella? Wake up, Sweetheart. Come on, I need you for a few minutes, please," I said softly, reaching across the seat to cup her cheek in my hand. The car engine ticked as it cooled.

"Mmph. Five more minutes, Charlie."

I snorted. "Bella, wake up."

"Damn, did I miss-t?" she garbled, sitting up groggily and wiping drool from her face. The lights were on, but nobody was home. Hah.

Seattle, Spokane, the ferry? Wide awake, and chatty. Of course it was grey and dismal out most of that time, and we'd seen most of it before. Then, for Madison, Milwaukee, the Muskegon Ferry, and Flint, with rather more novel things to look at, she was out like a light. Sometimes I thought, _I will be glad when Bella stops needing to sleep._

Now, it was getting onto twenty-four hours in the car, I was antsy, it was morning, and we had to cross into Canada.

"Miss what, Darling?" I asked, stroking her cheek.

"School."

"No, no, silly Bella. Please wake up. Your attention is required."

"Later, Ginchy."

"Hah. Seriously, Bella. Wake up."

She sighed and stretched, and Ren poked around a bit in under Bella's funny tee. I gave my wife's tummy a little rub, and our daughter's foot bumped out to nudge me.

"Why am I waking up, Edward?" Bella said clearly.

"We decided to go through Canada, remember? I need you to get your contacts in, and be prepared to talk to the border guards."

" 'Kay." She blinked her red eyes at me. "I didn't even realize we'd stopped."

"Been sitting here for half an hour, lazybones."

"Mmm," she moaned, flexing her legs and extending her arms over her head. Grr-wow. "Bluewater Bridge?"

"Got it in one," I smiled, handing her a contact case.

"Thanks." Bella pulled down the visor so she could look in the mirror, and popped in her brown contacts. "How's that?"

I wrinkled my nose. "They work. They aren't as pretty as yours were. I actually prefer the red, though."

My mate's eyes were a crystal-clear ruby red, like those of other Hybrid mothers we had met and rescued in Brazil. The coloured contacts turned them muddy. I was glad she wouldn't have to wear them all the time.

I got out my comb and argued with my hair, which as usual was not agreeable to lying down. I had just put it into some semblance of order when my minx leaned over and ruffled it up.

"Hey!" I chuckled, catching her wrist. She looked at me solemnly.

"You're never going to pass for twenty-four if you make it lie down, Mocha-chino, even with the beard. You look younger when it's flat."

I sighed, and wondered what it would have been like to reach my eighteenth birthday. Well, in less than a week, I was going to hit my eighty-eighth year of immortality, and I had an awful lot to celebrate, so I ought not to complain.

"Husband!"

"Hm?" I said, startled.

"Are you moping?" she said, narrowing her eyes at me.

"What could I possibly have to mope about?" I wondered.

"Not looking old enough to drink?"

"That is one thing I will never miss, Minx. Although we should try to go to at least one kegger before we graduate."

Graduate. College. For real. I lit up inside.

"That's better," Bella said, and looked out the windshield. "I think we're up."

Indeed, the customs official was motioning me forward. I put the Guardian in drive, and pulled up under the overhang in front of him. "Good morning, officer," I said, passing up our passports.

He peered in, examining us carefully. "Good morning. State your business in Canada."

I smiled up at him. "We're stopping over in Niagara Falls overnight, before passing back over the border on our way to college."

"Where are you going?" he asked with a faint smile.

"Dartmouth, in Hanover, New Hampshire."

"Lots of kids are heading to college this week. Matching t-shirts, huh?"

Bella smiled. "Yes, it's something our friends and family dreamed up for the pregnancy. We have zillions of them."

"What's it say?" the guard asked Bella. She smoothed down the shirt.

"It says, '_Don't mess with me: I own a tree chipper'. _For some reason my family seems to think I'm a little moody."

I held up my hands in surrender, to the guard's amusement. He read mine, which said, "_I do not have an opinion on teen pregnancy. Ask my wife._" Then, in little tiny letters underneath, it said, "_If you want to die today__._" I had been wearing it for over 26 hours, and my OCD was starting to get to me. I would be glad to get to the hotel and change.

"Those are great," the guard said, handing back our ID. "Anything to declare?"

"No, sir," I said. "Everything in the car came from home."

He patted the hood of the Guardian. "Have a good time in Canada, and best of luck in school and with your baby."

"Thank you," we chorused. He backed up, and we moved smoothly forward. Soon, we were on the exquisite bridge, heading for Ontario.

We pulled up at the next station, paying our three dollar toll, and had a similar exchange with the Canadian guard, who asked us if we had been to Canada before. Bella and I grinned at each other. "Oh, yes," we told her.

"During the same week we made our daughter," I added.

The guard's lip twitched up in amusement. "Just don't give birth to her on the wrong side of the border. Too much paperwork. How far along are you?"

"Twenty-three weeks," Bella supplied.

"Well, isn't that nice. You take care, Mr and Mrs Cullen."

"Thank you, Ma'am," I said, and then up went the gate and through we went. Bella and I smiled as we pulled onto the 402-E.

"Port Edward, Ontario," she teased, reading the green and white city markers.

"Totally apropos," I said smugly.

"There's a port I could come into."

I glanced at my little minx. Her disguised eyes glinted with laughter. I cocked a brow at her. "Generally, Mrs Cullen, it is the _male_ partner who cums into-"

"You're no fun. How are we going to annoy Em and Rose if you won't think outside the box?" she teased.

I nearly swallowed my tongue. "Minx: if you are alluding to certain… activities, then-"

"Mocha-chino," she said sternly. "I am not _alluding_ to 'certain activities'. I am stating flat out that I want to strap on a big-"

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph, Bella!" I gasped. "You are not thinking outside the box. You have _broken_ the box."

"Grr-wow, Baby, yeah, and I am going to break _you_ in. Later," she declared smugly.

My hands gripped the steering wheel until the Guardian was in danger of losing its life.

"What?" my onetime lamb asked as though we were discussing the weather. "It's not like we haven't tried it before."

"You said with something _big_," I protested, turning off the highway on the road to the city of St Thomas. "You really scare me sometimes," I murmured, casting a leery look at her. Bella just grinned at me. I might never understand her.

"You think I'm scary now, just wait 'til I'm a Newborn," she sang.

I accidentally veered into the path of oncoming traffic, causing horns to blare. By the time I twitched the Guardian back into the middle of the lane and stopped hyperventilating, my bratty wife was hugging herself, laughing, with tears trickling down her cheeks.

"Are you playing me?" I gawped.

"No," she snickered.

"Jeez Louise," I sighed. "You are such a naughty girl. I cannot keep up with your mental gymnastics."

"Fogey."

"Shut up, Minx," I mock-pouted. "I think I'm doing rather well at thinking outside the box, considering I'll be eighty-eight soon."

Bella's hand caressed my thigh, and I wrapped my fingers around it. "Of course you are, Love." She sighed and shifted. "Vampire age is so weird. You were a hundred-and-four on your human birthday, and you'll be eighty-eight on your vampire birthday. And I just turned nineteen but I stopped ageing at eighteen. So how old will I be once Ren is born?"

"A mere babe," I smirked.

"Cradle robber."

"Proud of it," I drawled. "And I'll even change your diaper if necessary."

"Shut up."

"Shame we didn't have any Depends down in the Amazon," I said in a sorrowful tone. Not.

"Oh, I dunno. We stuck Em with most of the mess," Bella said happily. "And Tanya." We both had a good giggle. Then, Bella fell sober unexpectedly. "Mocha-chino?"

"Yeah, Babe?"

"When I change, you won't let Alice…" she said softly, ending with a frightened gulp. I took her fingers and kissed them, then rolled my eyes at her.

"Of course I won't let her dress you," I said gently, purposefully misunderstanding. "You'd end up wearing Jimmy Choo's and some outrageous ball gown. It would be totally stupid for hunting. I promise to put you … in the unicorn pyjamas, yeah?"

"Promise?" she whispered.

"Promise," I said, lifting her hand to fold a kiss into the space between her left thumb and finger. "I will be the one to nurse you, Isabella Marie. I will be with you every single moment until you open your eyes forever."

"For three days?" she asked skeptically. "I give you permission to shower. In fact, I order you to shower at least twice. I want you to be the first thing I smell when I wake up, and you'd better smell good."

"I'll do it at vampire speed," I laughed.

"Thanks, Mocha-chino," she breathed.

"Of all the things she could worry about, she worries about what she'll wake up wearing and how I'm going to smell," I snorted at the roof of the car. "Typical."

"I know it's going to be fine," Bella murmured, stroking my thumb. "You'll take care of me. Everyone will."

"And God will take care of all of us," I promised. Bella liked that. She gave my hand a squeeze, and with a contented sigh, rested her head on the back of her seat, and watched me. I concentrated on the thin traffic. So far, driving in Ontario was so much easier than driving in Michigan.

Sometime later, I was relaxing with my left wrist resting on the steering wheel, admiring the maple and fir greenery of Southwestern Ontario, when my wife broke the comfortable silence.

"You're not speeding."

"Hah. There are cameras all over the place here, and the last thing we need is police attention in a foreign country." As I looked at a yellow Porsche in the next lane, relieved to know it was not Alice, I noticed that Bella was watching me again.

She raised one brow in challenge. "First call home to Carlisle, from jail?"

"He'd murder us," I smiled. "Let's save our shenanigans for Em and Rose."

Bella grinned and popped a foot up on the seat, which gave me a clear eyeful of Home Base. Delicious. Not for the first time, I was glad of vampire reflexes and my ability to read minds, as they gave me an opportunity to ogle my mate whilst safely zipping along the highway at a hundred kilometers an hour. "So, what do you have in mind for them, Mocha-chino?"

I tensed, staring at the road ahead. It was still difficult to openly discuss how we were going to gull my brother and his wife into thinking we were extroverted sexual deviants.

"Come on, Edward. You can tell me. I already know you're a perv."

"Shut up," I giggled nervously.

"Duct tape," she enunciated at me.

"Oh, yeah. Duct tape is hawt," I joshed.

"See? Perv," Bella said dismissively.

"Suede flogger?" I challenged, eyes narrowed while I awaited her reaction. Somehow her teasing always broke down my natural reticence.

"Spanking," she said with relish.

"Grr-wow, Minxy Kitty." I decided once and for all that college was the perfect opportunity to experiment and have fun. If we got carried away, there would hardly be any vampire witnesses. And we didn't _have_ to use all the kinky things we were putting up as set décor, we only had to convince Em and Rose that we were. Hah. Child's play. And the best bit was, if they bleated about us to anybody in the family, our allies would deny, deny, deny.

Bella and I spent the next hour scheming about how to harass my brother and his mate, and then navigated a couple of beautiful Parkways before merging onto the Queen Elizabeth Way, also known as the 401-E, toward Niagara.

"You're not taking the same route we took last time," Bella remarked as we pulled off toward the city of London.

"There's something here I kind of wanted to see," I said softly, "so I made an appointment."

"Really?" she asked, sounding intrigued. "What interests you here?"

I turned and smiled at her. "Dancing."

"Dancing?" she echoed blankly. "We're going dancing?"

"Mm, probably not. I ought to have said, 'music history involving dancing'."

"Tell me more."

"Patience, Minx. We're nearly there, and you'll be able to see for yourself." I turned off Springbank Drive onto Wonderland Road, and found myself a little anxious. After a couple of quiet minutes, we turned down a steep driveway into a small parking lot. To our left was a restaurant. To the right was a sort of outbuilding, with an outdoor dance floor that did not look in very good repair. Shame. And closer to the road, in front of that dance area, was a small, one-storey building, bearing the name, 'The Guy Lombardo Museum'.

"Guy Lombardo?" Bella frowned as I helped her out of the Guardian. "Wasn't he part of the Big Band Era? I'm sure I've heard Carlisle mention him."

"Yes, we were acquainted," I murmured. It was … odd, like visiting an old haunt, and finding out it was now a historical site. Which was pretty much accurate. I took Bella's hand. "Come on, Love. Doug will be waiting."

We walked up the little concrete sidewalk to the front door, where we found an extremely elderly gentleman with tufts of thin white hair, and watery blue eyes. This was not Doug. This was _Frank_. Frank Dutton. The boy I knew had years of living mapped upon his face. The lines were happy ones.

"Hello there," he said, smiling. "You kids out for a walk in Springbank?"

"No, although it does look like a lovely park. Are you Doug?" I inquired mendaciously.

"Oh," he said, surprised. "Are you Mr Cullen?" _He reminds me of somebody._

"Yes. Edward. And this is my wife, Bella." We shook hands.

"Lovely to meet you. I'm Frank. Sorry, Doug isn't feeling well, but I can tell you plenty about Lombardo and the Royal Canadians."

"Actually, you might say I'm a fan," I murmured. "We couldn't resist coming, since we were passing through the area. Thank you very much for meeting us."

"Yes, we only normally open on Sundays, but I'm always glad for the opportunity to discuss the icon, you know?"

"He was that," I agreed. "But he was a lot of fun, too."

"Well, come in, come in. Let me show you around." Frank said enthusiastically.

"Thank you."

Frank held the door open for Bella, and ushered us inside. There was a lot of great stuff, and in the background some sublime music was playing.

I headed straight for the racing boat, smiling fondly. "Boy, he loved this boat. He raced it all over the warmer parts of the world, you know. Had some wonderful weekends."

Bella looked both fascinated and a little uncertain. She knew the past could get me a little soggy, and she had figured out that I knew Lombardo personally. "What was he like?"

I shrugged. "Bit of a character. Smiled all the time." I noticed a violin. "Aw, look! One of his violins. You know, he used to play, and he would start conducting with the bow. It used to wreak havoc on the gut. The hairs would come apart, and wave. Finally, somebody decided to let him have a baton. The rest is history. You should have seen him conduct, Minx. He was so exuberant."

One of the Big Band member's bright red jackets was on display in the room where some chairs were arranged in front of a big screen TV. I walked over briskly and smelled it. "Is that Kenny's?"

Frank's face went slack with surprise and then kindled with excitement. "You do know a lot about Lombardo. I didn't think kids were interested anymore."

Bella was looking at the Large Playing Record jackets festooning the room. "Do you have any of these, Edward?"

"I have most of them," I smiled. "Frank, I'm really interested in seeing the documentary. Do you have time for us to watch it?"

"If you'll discuss my obsession with me, young man, I'll give you my whole day," he declared eagerly.

"The Stork Club," I sighed, looking at a photo on the wall. "Such a famous place. Everyone was devastated when it burned down."

"It was a terrible day for music," Frank agreed, shaking his head. "Young lady, would you care to have a seat?" There were two rows of bright red chairs.

"Thank you," Bella said, sitting in the chair in the front row that Frank proffered. I joined her on the other side, and admitted to myself that I was a little nervous. Had the filmmakers done a good job on the documentary? So often, history was misreported.

The documentary started, and I was soon absorbed in it. "This is excellent," I told Frank. "Look, Bella, that's Kenny, there. Such a lovely voice. Kenny Gardner. He was Guy's brother-in-law. And there's one of the Freds." I snapped my fingers. "Freddy Higman. He made it to the opening of this place, God rest him. I wish I could have been here."

"You'd have loved that. With whom would you have danced?" Bella wondered.

"Mom, or Alice. One of the Denalis, once in a blue moon. Sometimes Rose," I said thoughtfully. "Rose had this cream silk dress that she used to wear to the Stork Club."

"Rose?" Frank asked eagerly.

"Rosemary Cullen," I told him.

"You know Rosemary Cullen?" Frank gaped. "You didn't tell me you had a personal knowledge of people who were around Lombardo. Wait... Cullen. You're a Cullen... Carl Cullen?" he beamed, all excited.

"My grandfather," I smiled. My attention was drawn back to the screen. "Oh, in the name of all that's holy! Can you rewind that a bit?"

Frank hesitated, then hastened to back up the DVD.

"Stop!" I urged him, and approached the screen. Then, I doubled over in silent laughter. I turned to Bella, communicating my delight, and she stepped forward to join us, her surprise evident.

_What bit him? _Frank approached the screen, and stared. _But... he looks just like that kid, dancing with Rosemary Cullen. Wait a second... I remember that guy. He was… a handful of years older than me. Yeah, I remember looking up to him. What was his name? _He turned to look at me with big eyes. _Anthony._

"That, my lady and gentleman, is my other grandfather, Anthony Masen, dancing with his friend Carl's sister, Rosemary. Carl married Ann Evanson, and Anthony married Alice Swan. Then Carl's son, Eddie Cullen, married Anthony's daughter, Elizabeth Masen, and here I am. Lord, I can't believe how much I look like my grandfather, except for the hair. All that cream. Ew, gross. He taught me to dance, you know."

"But, he was a beautiful dancer. Very well known, back in the Thirties and Forties. What kind of dancing did he teach you?" _I knew he looked familiar__._

I shrugged, trying to smother a bratty grin. It was wonderful to be remembered. "What didn't he teach me? Latin, Ballroom, Tap, Jive..."

"You can Jive?" Frank asked a bit warily, his faded blue eyes trained on me. _Nobody jives anymore. If he's half as good a dancer as his Grandpa, it would be a treat to watch him dance. I wonder if he'd dance for me if I asked him__.__ Oh, if only my Gladys were here to see. She used to admire Anthony's dancing so very much._

I ducked my head, feeling bashful. "Shame it didn't remain a popular dance form. Great fun, was Jive."

"Who dances it with you?" Frank wondered, fascination animating his features so that he looked ten years younger. "This lovely lady?"

Bella hummed a laugh. "Edward's only just starting to teach me to dance. Growing up, he danced with his sister, Alice."

"Aw, I wish you could dance for me," Frank sighed. _Probably turn me down if I were to ask. _ "Not very often we see anybody younger than me who appreciates this stuff."

"Edward's very old-fashioned," Bella said, stroking my shoulder. "And I like old-fashioned things, too."

I looked at her affectionately. "I can teach you Jive as soon as you're liberated from our little Tigger, Bella. It's a little ... bouncy for you right now. But if you can Samba, you can certainly Jive. If you would put on a Foxtrot, Frank, we could do that for you."

_Ooh, they're going to dance for me! _"I've got just the one," Frank said, gesturing at us to wait. _"'Baby': _1928!_" _He came back with a 75rpm, and set it gently on a turntable. Instead of the Foxtrot, on came '_In the Mood_'.

"Whoops! Wrong side."

"Aw, Frank, that's a Lindy," I ribbed him. "No way I'm doing aerials with a pregnant lady."

Frank looked highly disconcerted. _How old is this kid? _"You can do the Lindy Hop?"

I reminisced about some of the brighter moments in my long existence. "Lindy, Shag, lots of different Swings. Bella and I did a Lindy in our school talent show a couple of years back. It was fun, wasn't it Bella?"

My mate rolled her eyes. "It was until that Blumfeld fellow showed up."

"You're a jitterbug!" Frank gaped.

I laughed a little shyly. "I'm no Dean Collins. I'm better at Tap."

"Oh, Dean Collins! There's a name I don't hear much anymore," he enthused. "Who taught you to Lindy?"

I ran my hand through my hair, feeling sheepish. "Frankie Manning."

"He _invented _aerials!" Frank said excitedly, the pitch of his voice going up almost an octave. "The forerunner of Breakdancing! The _King_ of Lindy Hop! He's gotta be a hundred years old."

Hah. I had forgotten how enthusiastic Frank used to be. Rather like Mickey Rooney when Mickey was a kid, although Frank had looked nothing like him, with his blond hair and freckles. And Frank was still almost as tall as me. He had obviously taken good care of himself.

"Mr Manning's ninety-one. He's still teaching," I told him.

"Oh, please excuse me for asking, but you've just got to do the Jive for me. Just a little?" Frank coaxed.

"I don't have the right shoes," I said regretfully. I knew it would mean a lot to him, but I didn't know how to work it in Sketchers.

"Ooh, I don't care. Just do a little."

I scuffed my metatarsal bones against the floor, testing for grip. Dress shoes had smooth bottoms, so they could slide. Sketchers were built to do exactly the opposite. I looked around a bit fretfully. "You know, I shouldn't do this in here. Would you mind if we go outside, maybe use that outdoor floor? We can't risk breaking anything. I'm amazed more people didn't break each other's jaws, doing aerials back in the day." I looked at Bella meaningfully, so she got the picture. People had indeed broken bones doing them, often those of others rather than their own. Carlisle's skills had come in handy a time or three.

_By golly, he's a great kid. Not stuck up at all. Anthony would have been proud of him. I wish Doug and Gladys could be here. _Frank looked another twenty years younger. He was obviously thrilled. Indicating the door, he practically skipped back to fiddle with the audio equipment. "You go on out. I'll follow you in a minute."

"Okay," I said blithely, taking Bella's hand. I escorted her behind the museum to the outside party area adjacent to the Thames River, which meandered by in a smooth green ribbon. Luckily, any sunshine was obscured by the huge trees surrounding the area. There were three raccoons sitting on the dance floor. They eyed us with terror, and scattered into the undergrowth. Suddenly, music blared out of speakers: '_I'm My Own Grandpaw'. _And here stood Anthony Masen/Edward Cullen in the flesh. How apropos was that song! Irony of the best kind. "I am my own grandpa, today, Minx," I whispered happily.

"Only you could tell that fish tale and have a song appear to confirm it," my girl whispered back. I chuckled and looked around. I could almost see the spot in darkness, lit up with paper lanterns, and girls' pastel dresses flaring as they danced. I stood with my arm around my mate and just enjoyed the memory.

Frank hurried around the corner of the building to join us. "Don't mind any raccoons. They think they belong at the restaurant. See the tent around the back? The owners open it in the evening, and the raccoons invite themselves inside to mooch food from the patrons."

"Really?" Bella asked, looking amused.

"Yes, indeed," Frank confirmed. I don't know how the owners get past the health inspectors. Perhaps it's because the animals do get vaccinated."

"Wonderland Gardens," I mused. "Been here a long time."

"Not going to be here much longer, I'm afraid. It's not doing very well."

I put on a show of stretching, even though it was unnecessary. My mate seemed to appreciate it, especially when I let my shirt ride up. I was tempted to tell her to put her tongue away, but I refrained. My erstwhile acquaintance was no longer a peer, and I feared it might offend him. "Shame. Perhaps people don't relish having raccoons join them for dinner. I don't know why. My grandfather told me people used to bring them apples, and they'd wash them in those wooden planters full of water, or take them down to the river to eat. He said they used to beg like dogs, but they were very clean and always washed their food before they ate." I turned aside. "I wouldn't have a problem dining with them," I said, winking at Bella. She buried a snort in a sneeze.

_I wish my grandson was like that. He just thinks I'm old and dull,_ Frank thought sadly. I really wanted to cheer him up. I said a little prayer for him, hoping his family would appreciate him more in his old age.

"You were good friends with your Grandpa," Frank asserted.

"Not as good as I'd have wished. I remember him very, very well, though," I smiled.

The music changed to a Swing: '_The Darktown Strutters' Ball'_. A song I danced to back in the day. How great was that! I paced out the floor a couple of times, and did a little skip, then front-flipped hands-free while the music hopped. Bella woo-hooed and Frank clapped for me. I put one hand up behind me, and the other down in front, and got into the swing, making my feet get busy. I thought about dancing with Bella and my daughter. Dancing was always fun, but it would be lovely to do more of it with my mate, now that she was durable, and teaching Ren would be so much fun. Soon, my feet were hard for Frank to track: _the kid's so fast. Anthony used to be fleet of foot, too, as I recall. _Checking myself,I inserted a couple of poses, moments of stillness.

In dancing it's not always the fluid motion that makes a dancer worthy of notice. The important part is often the held moment between the moves. I clapped a few times and did a couple of leaping twists. Then, I galloped around in a circle, ran up the wall, and flipped over, landing on my feet. The bubbly music ended with a flourish, Frank clapped enthusiastically, and I walked back over to my audience, faking breathing hard. That's when I realized my wife had our new video camera trained on me. Brat.

A new song came on. Well, an oldie. A Foxtrot. I confiscated the camera, and handed it to Frank. Then, I swept Bella into my arms, and hummed contentedly in her ear. "Nineteen twenty-eight. Carmen Lombardo sang this one. He wrote most of their songs." I crooned along with the music while we traversed the floor:

"_If you said go and get the moon, I'd go right out and get the moon_

_That's how I feel about you, Sweetheart. Believe me!_

"_No matter what the past may be, I'll do just what you ask of me_

_That's how I feel about you, Sweetheart._

"_Is there no way I can prove my great love for you_

_Just as you say, 'Come what may I will see it through_

_For you, Dear'_

"_If I can't have you for my own, I'd rather go through life alone_

_That's how I feel about you, Sweetheart."_

Since dipping a pregnant lady to end the dance didn't seem like the brightest idea, I twirled Bella around a little instead, and tucked her against my chest while Frank applauded.

"I think you have a new bromance," Bella teased me at vampire pitch, her cheeks rosy and eyes luminous.

"I think you're right," I grinned, turning to our companion. "Shall we go back inside, Frank?"

"Sure," he smiled.

I took Bella by the hand, and the three of us went back into the museum.

"I'm so glad you came today," Frank told us, setting our camera down on the sales counter. "I get to add some information to our historical records, and I got to see some good old-fashioned dancing, and you're both just delightful."

"Well, thank you," I said, pleased to have made him happy. "Your website said you had CD's."

"Yes, we have three different ones, with sixty songs on them altogether," Frank told me eagerly.

I took out my wallet and pulled out my credit card. "I want four of each, no, better make it five."

Frank was thrilled. _We haven't sold that many to one customer since the summer Big Band Festival. Doug's going to be so happy._

There was something else I wanted, that might please him. "And do you have the documentary for sale? My Dad would get a kick out of that."

"Your Dad's a lucky man, having a son who shares his interest," Frank beamed, stacking up music and a DVD for us. "Lord! Anthony Masen, and Rosemary and Carl Cullen. We had such wonderful times."

"I'm sure you did. Um, I meant five DVD's," I informed him. He looked a little stunned, but added them to the pile.

As Frank completed the transaction, my eyes swept the room, and I felt a satisfying amount of closure that I could not instantly explain. Perhaps it came from knowing that Anthony Masen and his family had not been entirely forgotten. Perhaps it came from seeing Frank again. I wasn't certain, but the feeling was welcome all the same. Frank handed me my new plastic bag full of history. I took it from him with a contented sigh. "Well, I guess we had best get going. We have to get to college in New Hampshire."

"Is that where your family is based now?" Frank inquired. _I don't want to lose track of this kid. Wait 'til Doug hears!_

"No, my parents are in Washington State," I told him. "Here, let me give you my card. I'm sure my family would have fun talking to you. You should ask Carlisle all about Carl and Rosemary." I pulled one out of my wallet and offered the card to him.

"Oh, that's wonderful," he smiled, taking it. "Thank you for coming, today. I'm so glad you did."

"So am I," I said, feeling contentment deep down in my bones. I shook Frank's hand. "Bye, Frank. I'm… glad to have met you." _Again._

"Likewise, I'm sure," he said sincerely. _Anthony Masen and Carl Cullen…If only my Gladys were here to see…_

At the door, I passed him an envelope.

"Oh, don't worry about your tickets," he grinned.

"It's for the museum," I said, offering my arm to Bella.

"Oh. Thank you," Frank said, bemused.

Waving, I hurried Bella to the car. She giggled and pinched me on the backside. "You and your calling cards. You can take the Victorian out of the age…"

"Yeah, yeah, but you can't take the age out of the Victorian," I agreed, shutting her in.

Hopping in, I started the Guardian up, and drove quickly up the sharp incline to the street. Frank ran out of the door, waving my certified cheque like mad. Laughing, I waggled my fingers out the window, hoping they would not get caught in some errant beam of sunshine, as it was breaking through the clouds. My mate watched me with her left leg folded under her.

"You just made his day," she said finally, looking so proud of me.

"Nice fellow, isn't he? Not in the least condescending, considering he's only seven years younger than I am. He always was a genial fellow." I turned the air conditioning on. It was hot, considering it was September.

Bella gasped. "He's ninety-eight?"

"Yes. Well-preserved, isn't he? Comes from a lifetime of doing Ballroom." My smile faded. "He misses his wife Gladys. He was remembering her when we were dancing. She was very pretty, back in the day. She had lots of dark hair that she wore parted down the middle, and pulled back off her face, like Hedy Lamarr. His recollection of her is perfect." I turned east onto Highway 3. "Frank doesn't remember me very well, though."

I glanced over to find Bella watching me quietly. "Does that upset you?" she wanted to know.

"Nah. It's amazing he remembers me at all. People forget their friends from high school, five years back, never mind somebody they met socially seventy years ago. It's not like we were close. Now, Kenny, or Carmen, I'd have liked to see them again. No chance of that, now. But I liked being around their things, today."

"Mm. Thanks for bringing me, Mocha-chino. I really enjoyed that."

I reached out to take her hand. "Me, too. I'm so glad I have you to dance with, Bella."

"You promised me you'd do it every day," she reminded me.

"Yes," I grinned.

"You're slacking. Carlisle says the baby will like it when I dance," she pressed.

"I can think of other ways to rock the baby," I growled, giving my wife a wolfish smile.

"Yeah, well maybe we ought to get to the hotel first," she suggested coyly.

"Spoilsport," I teased.

"Shut up and keep your eyes on the road, unless you want to risk having a car accident in a foreign country."

Was Bella joshing? I could drive this blindfolded. I looked at her, feeling sly. "No."

"Yes!" she giggled. Something was wrong with the universe: I, the safety-obsessed male, was hinting that I'd like to get my rocks off in a moving vehicle, and my habitually-handsy spouse was objecting. "Behave yourself, you brat!" she said, pouting a little.

"No," I reiterated, feeling my eyes crinkle up.

"Why?" she teased.

"Hey, Minx! That's my line!" I huffed.

"You're so cute when you're bossy, Mr Cullen."

"I am not cute. I am a terrifying monster," I insisted. My wife patted my thigh, chuckling, and I twined my fingers up with hers.

"Yep, positively terrifying, Mr Jitterbug."

I rolled my eyes. Silly Bella.

We continued east toward Niagara Falls. Traffic was fairly light, so we made good progress. It only took three hours to reach the Niagara region. Soon, the familiar silhouette of the Skylon appeared.

"Where are we staying, Mocha-chino? Are we going back to the Hampton?"

"No. We're staying at the Sheraton on the Falls."

"Wow. View of the falls?"

"You bet." I attempted to sound casual, muting my excitement. Bella might just murder me for booking us into the best suite in the hotel.

Lundy's Lane presented its usual melange of accommodations, adult-oriented stores and venues, tacky souvenir shops and restaurants. The air had the scent of a fall fair about it, even though there wasn't one occurring. Traffic crawled, as everyone headed to, or from, any special site was passing through the area. I took the opportunity to get gas while I could. There hadn't been an open gas station within a two hour drive.

While the attendant filled up the tank, Bella and I rubbernecked. The Skylon was just visible from the station, and there were lots of storefronts, billboards and unusual people to gawp at. Bella's eyes lit up for some unknown reason. I knew that look. It spelled 'mischief'.

"What's bitten you?" I asked, the stirrings of something interesting building in my gut. She canted her brow and gestured across the street. I followed her eyes to a window displaying several spit-through, sexy outfits and posters for pornographic films. It was _definitely_ not a place to shop for minxy French lace. I wouldn't be surprised if there were curtained booths in the back, where one might get off on a salacious flick or possibly even obtain a cheap blow job. In short, it was not the kind of place to take my bride. Definitely not Victorian approved.

"Want to stop in?" she asked me, eyes glinting as only those of a minx could.

"Um, no," I said, licking my lip nervously. Not too long ago, I had discussed aggression with my part-vampire, part-human mate. Perhaps this … strong libido could be attributed to vampire-like impulsivity. Or maybe it was those human pregnancy hormones about which Carlisle had quietly warned me. Who knew?

Bella blinked, her face unreadable. "You promised me you would be silly sometimes, and we've never gone into an adult-oriented store together."

"It is _way_ past 'adult oriented,' Love," I objected, feeling my lip curl with revulsion. "It's a sex shop. We might pick up a _disease_ in there."

My Bella's eyes rolled. "You're a _vampire_, and I'm a _Hybrid_," she said slowly, as though I were a dolt.

"Yes, and you caught a cold from a human infant, and gave it to me, and we were sick as-"

Bella reached out and smoothed the crease between my eyes. "Hon', I didn't say we were going to have sex in there, or stick any samples anywhere … communicable, or anything." Her look turned speculative. "I just thought it would be fun to have a look."

The gas station attendant tapped on the window, which I opened immediately to present my credit card. He swiped it and entered my purchase information.

"The sort of people who go into those stores scare me, Bella," I whispered, lest the attendant overhear. "I mean, if it were a nice lingerie shop, maybe, but this place is apt to get raided by the cops while we're in there."

"We can buy something to squick out Em and Rose," she coaxed.

I looked at the store dubiously. The proprietress within was logged onto her laptop, getting soggy over some Fanfiction thing she was reading about a young girl with broken wings tattooed on her back. "I dunno, Bella. Can't we just … keep shopping online, where it's anonymous and nobody's watching?" I bit my lip, _Looking_ at the store. "I don't mind shopping online together, Bella. Or in a really nice store."

"Edward, we're in a foreign country," Bella asserted. "Nobody special is going to know we went in there. Who cares what some employee in there thinks? Please put the Victorian in his cage and come pick out a new toy." And with that, she got out of the Guardian and skipped across the street, stopping to smoulder at me, over her shoulder, as she opened the door.

I gawped after her like a complete fool, and jumped when the gas station attendant reached in the window and shoved the credit card slip under my nose. I signed it and retrieved my card.

"Thank you, have a nice day," the young man said.

"Yeah," I said, still focused on my mate, who was now inside the store. Some human male in a minivan behind me honked for me to get a move on so he could have his turn getting gas. Waving apologetically, I took the car back into traffic, and pulled into the small, dusty parking lot belonging to the shop. I could _See_ Bella inside through the eyes of the proprietress, quizzing said person about various electronic stimulators. Bella was wrinkling her nose at a rather large silicone cock, and the proprietress was a little bemused. _She thinks that's too small?_

I am the man.

Sighing heavily, I exited the Guardian and opened the door of the … sex shop enough to peek in.

"Don't be shy, come in," the shopwoman invited me, waving. She had to be in her late sixties, and was attired in business-casual dress pants, sensible shoes and a white cap-sleeved blouse. She was not at all what I expected.

"Bella?" I murmured nervously. My minx gave me the once-over, her eyes sultry despite the horrible contact lenses.

"Come here, Mocha-chino, and tell me what you think of this cock," she coaxed me, squeezing up and down its length with one hand.

I froze, shocked to the core. How could she say such a thing in front of a perfect stranger? She knew I was uncomfortable coming in here in the first place. My wife was a very naughty brat. I promised myself that I was going to spank her later.

Had she always been this kitten, or was she putting me on? Her candour was… a little unsettling. What had she gotten us into? Maybe… she was playing a game. Yeah, my Bella's eyes were challenging me.

Well, bring it on, Missy! Two can play at that game. I had made a promise to talk more freely, in the name of fulfilling our prank on the siblings, and I kept my promises.

To get to Bella, I would have to pass by several monster dildos which were proudly displayed in the middle of the room. Some were as big as her entire leg. Hands in my pockets, I crossed the admittedly spotless hardwood floor, trying to look unfazed.

The matronly saleswoman regarded me with a smile. "Matching t-shirts? What a darling idea."_ Oh, she's got wedding rings. My, they're young._

"Yes, we have tons of them," Bella told her, holding out the dildo to me. Wordlessly, I took the apparatus in hand and examined it. My fingers went around it, and circled it far too easily. Time to knock Bella off her pins.

"Not big enough," I declared. "You won't even feel it." I handed it back to Bella. ◊_Bella one, Edward one._

The woman's eyes bulged. _Holy cow! _"That's a pretty big specimen, young man. Only about thirty percent of men on the planet sport that kind of girth. I wouldn't recommend anything lar-"

"Oh, it's not for me," my naughty girl declared, fingering the artificial meat coyly. My eyes came up slowly to meet her bratty ones. I backed up a step, reeling, as comprehension dawned.

"No way," I yelped. "No," I repeated, in a much lower octave. ◊_Bella two, Edward one._

"Well, we need a better strap-on," my mate insisted, taking cockiness to a whole new level. "The one we've got isn't going to reach soon." She addressed the saleswoman. "I'd like a harness that's padded, so it's more comfortable while I'm pregnant."

"Who are you, and what have you done with my wife?" I breathed weakly, still reeling. ◊_Shy Girl? Not. Bella three, Edward one._

Bella ignored me. She thought she'd won the game. I racked my brain for a way to get more points.

"I have a suggestion," the saleswoman said triumphantly.

"No," I hissed, glaring at my mate. Both women ignored me.

"This is a different kind of strap-on harness. Very high quality black silicone and leather, easy to clean, and obviously one size fits all. It fastens around your thigh and then you can love him from behind or boy-on-top as usual, or you can sit in a chair and he can just mount-"

"Bella!" I yelped. ◊_My mate is beating me hands down. I am being bested in a masculine domain. Cullen? Get your head together before you prove once and for all that you have a vagina._

My mate ignored me. "This seems like a pretty small ring," she said, fingering the opening that would hold the dildo. "It's fine for now, but I want to work him up to taking something larger."

◊_OMG! Bella five, Edward one._

"Oh, that's easily replaced," the proprietress beamed, showing Bella how to undo the straps holding the cock ring to the … harness. She pulled the ring free and gestured at the glass case under her counter, wherein a variety of colourful o-rings resided.

"Awesome!" my mate declared, grinning lasciviously. "I'll take it. And one of those blue rings, and that red one."

"You have good taste," the woman declared, collecting the items for which my mate had asked.

"Bella," I warned.

"Yes, Dear?" she said, eyes as untroubled as those of a day-old baby lamb. Somebody was begging for a spanking.

I fisted my hair with one hand, rocking from foot to foot, and pointed at the dildo in her hands without looking at her. "That's … not going to happen."

Bella blinked at me, surprised. "Why not? Look, it's a nice one. It's got veins that will stimulate your prostate and you can put hot water in it and make it squirt, see?"

The toy did, indeed, have an actual urethra. "Jeez Louise."

"I bet it would feel really good," she cajoled me.

"Too big," I snapped, wondering what colour my face was. Thank God the lighting was dim.

"Oh," Bella said, face clearing. "Okay. You pick one."

Fuck my life. Although I was pretty positive by this point in my mated relationship that it was impossible for me to die of mortification, I wasn't past making the attempt. To my absolute horror, the entire wall opposite the cash register was covered in phallic-shaped objects. Black ones, white ones, purple ones, pink ones, you name it, this woman sold it, right out in the open where any passerby might see. ◊_Why oh why could we not have done this online?_

"He's so shy," Bella cooed fondly while she and the other woman watched me suffer.

_Yes, but she got him to look. So many men aren't brave enough to admit to their desires, and I've never met a man who didn't want penetration. But so many of them tuck their tails and run._

I scanned the wall rapidly and grabbed the first decent –uh, indecent- uh… non-fear-inspiring dildo I could find. I shoved it at Bella, and crossed my arms stubbornly. There was no way I was going to concede the game. My mate rolled her eyes at me.

"Mocha-chino?"

I brought my eyes up to meet hers. Bella was regarding me like I was a cute little puppy in the pet shop window. "Why so shy?" she mouthed, winking. Then she spoke at normal pitch. "This one doesn't even have a base for the ring, Sweetheart."

Oh. My eyes flickered warily over to the saleswoman. Mercifully, Bella finally took pity on me, turning to address her.

"My hubs is feeling a little self-conscious," she said condescendingly, giving me a pat on the arm. ◊_Oh, Baby, you are asking for it. You are going down. I don't know how yet, but I will beat you at this game. 'Hubs', indeed!_

"Perhaps you can help us with something else while he has a look at those," Bella suggested, setting the inappropriate dildo (are dildos ever appropriate?) down on top of a shelf of … merchandise? ◊_What the heck are those? OMG artificial vaginas. I thought Yorkie's blow up doll was bad__._

"Of course, dear." The matronly female turned to me. "If you need any help please do ask me," she offered solicitously. _I wonder if he wants one of those to use when his wife is too tired to be intimate__._

◊_I think not._

_Poor boy can't be much past his sexual peak. He's going to need an outlet when she gets close to her due date._

God help me, now she was beginning to feel motherly. _Ew_. I edged over to the wall of cock, surreptitiously spying on the females to discover what kind of mischief Bella was planning next.

"What are you looking for?" the proprietress asked Bella.

"Well," my mate smirked, "my husband's brother is a real pain in the neck. He's been teasing Edward about sex ever since he hit puberty, and now we're going to be living with him and his wife while we go to college. We've decided to play an ongoing prank on them, by pretending to be super-kinky extroverts. We're going to need plenty of props. We have some already, but…"

I couldn't believe my mate was so comfortable discussing our plans. On the upside, at least she seemed to have tired of her 'Let's-mortify-Edward' game.

The woman beamed at us through her red-rimmed plastic eyeglasses. _What fun! _"What's the theme?"

"BD-DS. No pain or humiliation."

The woman appeared delighted. "Who's going to play the Sub?"

Like she didn't know. I felt venom sizzle under my skin, and could only hope my silver skin tone wasn't discernible in the dim light.

"Well, we thought we could take turns at it," Bella revealed, sparing my ass some embarrassment.

"That's called 'switching'," our much-too-helpful assistant supplied. She shook her head thoughtfully. "This is the funniest thing I've heard of in a long time. Your young man is a prince to take part in a game like this when he's obviously such a private person. You're a very lucky girl. Your marriage is going to last forever, because you're so playful at such a young age." She glanced over at me. _Poor boy's not making any progress. _Quickly, she joined me, picked a product off the wall, unboxed it, and presented it to me. "Any latex allergy?"

I shook my head 'no', unable to raise my eyes.

"This one's very popular, as long as you can tolerate the latex. I sell thousands of them to straight men every year. It has a nice consistency, firm but not punishingly hard, a decent base that you can suction onto a hard surface, plus it has the water reservoir and the veining. As a bonus, it's the same diameter all the way down, so you don't stop feeling it part-way."

Despite myself, my imagination began to run away with me. I swallowed hard, and nodded.

"Here you are, dear. He'll take this one," the saleswoman said, beginning to re-box it. _She's definitely in charge today._

"No box, please," I said firmly. I didn't want to have to figure out where to leave a lewd thing like that. No way was I putting it in a hotel room recycle bin.

"Of course, dear." She set the dong on the glass countertop, leaving the box beside it, and retrieved the thigh-harness from Bella.

I thought back to what Jazz had told me on my honeymoon. It was important to keep our paraphernalia clean, and normal cleansers could discolour or degrade materials. "We need toy cleaner," I added. Bella's head snapped up and her eyes flared. _Hah. Point to Edward._ There was no way I was touching that dong until it was washed. A bottle was promptly whisked into the pile.

"Now, is there anything else you'd like?" the saleswoman asked. "Boy Butter?" _These are high-ticket items. I wonder how much they want to spend._

"What's that?" Bella wanted to know.

"Special lubricant. It's good and thick for his comfort, made of a natural gel containing Vitamin E, shea butter and aloe. You want the blue bottle, which is water-based." She cracked open a bottle. "The oil-based one is nice, but it degrades latex and can't be used for vaginal sex." _◊This woman is beyond my understanding. What she considers a good sales pitch is just TMI to be sharing._ "So always buy the blue kind. It's better than most lubes because it doesn't evaporate. It behaves like an oil." She dabbed a little on Bella's wrist and rubbed it. "Very slick, doesn't ball up, or get sticky, and it doesn't stain bedding either."

"Great," my mate grinned, rubbing the lube into her skin like it was a moisturizer. She took note of me, bemused. "Sweetheart? Stop looking at me like I'm a Pod Person."

I ducked my head. ◊_Cullen? You are a girl. You are so whipped you've turned fluffy._

Bella turned back to the saleswoman. "What else can you recommend? We want something really cool. We have a big budget for this."

_Yay! Maybe I can get that dollhouse for my granddaughter. I'm so glad these kids came in. They're really cute together. If only they were porn stars! I wonder if I should suggest they contact His Golden Eyes. This boy would fit right in. _

◊_God save me from any comparison to Eleazar!_ I swallowed hard, feeling venom heat my skin again.

_Then again, it might spoil what they have. They're obviously very devoted to each other. It's marvellous how they're willing to be open about what turns them on. So many people never connect with their spouses like this. _"There are many possibilities, depending on your preferences. Tell me what interests you," the Sex-emporium Granny coaxed Bella.

Yeah, what she said.

The door to the shop flew open, and I flinched as some terribly salacious thoughts assaulted me. Silently, Bella and I watched a nattily attired elderly man walk straight up to the counter, where he leaned on one elbow, and gave our saleswoman the once-over, which she overlooked.

"Usual, Mitchie?" she asked coolly.

The man looked at Bella in a way that made the liquid in my body boil. When he glanced at me, I glared at him. He ignored me and turned back to the shopkeeper. "No. Got one with pregnant women in it?"

"Lesbo, or straight?"

"Straight."

Bella and I both gasped at exactly the same instant. But then, to my amazement –since I fully expected her to go all Newborn on me and rend him into unrecognizable little pieces, saving me the trouble of doing so- Bella surreptitiously lifted her middle finger to scratch her temple. And then she made a face at me as if to say 'Do you believe this guy? Psssht.' It actually made me feel kind of… impressed with her. My mate could handle her temper. Wow.

◊_See Cullen? No need to kill this prick. Bella is not upset, nor is she at risk, and he is not worth your time. Besides, I think maybe Bella might just… castrate any guy who really offended her. _

_How great is that! _

The shop woman walked over to the Rental DVD section and pulled out a selection, and passed it to the man, who snatched it and disappeared into a curtained closet at the back of the store. ◊_Oh. My. God_. The saleswoman turned back to us as though nothing unusual had happened. Bella and I stared at each other in shock. Then, laughter danced in her eyes.

I did my best to block out the noise coming from the closet, which apparently contained a small TV and DVD player to amuse depraved humans.

"So tell me about this prank you intend to play," the proprietress encouraged my mate.

Bella hugged her belly happily. "Edward's parents are in on it. They've ordered us a whole bunch of stuff to turn our bedroom into a dungeon."

The granny quickly covered her surprise. _His parents know all about this? Shades of Seymour Butts' family of pornographers! I wouldn't have figured this young man for the type. Well, you just never know, do you? _"Ooh. Aren't you lucky! Spanking bench?"

"Yep."

◊_I will definitely be making use of it as soon as we've set up our bedroom._

"St Andrew's Cross?"

"Yep, and a bondage chair, and a whole bunch of floggers and paddles and restraints," Bella shared proudly. Jeez…

"Swing?" the woman wondered.

"What's that?" Bella asked curiously.

"Here, let me show you," the saleswoman offered, taking Bella over to a large box. "It comes with an A-frame, so you don't have to bolt it into the ceiling. They're very durable. This one will support up to 600 pounds, so you can both be suspended at the same time, and it comes with quite nice adjustable harnesses, that should fit you with no problem even when you get really big. There are padded slings, as well, that will help to preserve your circulation."

I didn't think that was going to be a problem for either of us.

"Oh," my mate said, smiling. "What do you think, Mocha-chino?"

"Yeah," I confirmed, running my hand through my hair nervously. I wandered through the shop feigning nonchalance while my wife looked around curiously. There was a lot of unbelievably twisted stuff. ◊_Really, humans do such odd things._ _Who wants a foot up their ass, for Pete's sake!_

I shied away from the pornography, as usual, but my eyes nevertheless fell upon a selection of His Golden Eyes shit, because the place was just … wallpapered in porn. My 'aunt' and 'uncle' were on the jackets of several DVDs. _Fuck my life. Just fuck it._

Mr Nattily-dressed exited his … chamber, looking chuffed. He set one of the strange blue Canadian five dollar bills on the counter, along with the video, and departed without another word.

"Wonderful," our proprietress replied to me, grabbing the man's video and replacing it in its rack. I hated to think of all the germs that might be on those plastic boxes. I swallowed, trying to get my mind off what the guy was thinking while in the back room. At least he hadn't fantasized about Bella. Had he done so, I would have been hard-pressed not to injure him. Severely.

Returning to her previous spot, the saleswoman leaned closer to Bella. "I have something else that might interest you."

"Oh?" Bella asked curiously.

"Maternity lingerie, brought all the way from Italy."

My ears pricked up, and Mr Ed decided he no longer had to hide.

"Really?" my mate enthused. Our eyes met, and she gave me a private smile. She leaned toward our assistant and murmured in her ear. "He likes soft lace."

"This is the best," the saleswoman said proudly, pulling a packet containing a black lace cat suit out of a basket. She opened it so Bella could finger the stretchy fabric. My fingers itched to touch it.

"Beautiful. I'll take it. Do you have it in any other colours?" Bella wanted to know.

"White."

"Awesome. I'll have both. Do you have anything blue?"

"I have a very pretty gown, but it's stretch-silk, not lace." The proprietress pulled a long, royal blue nightgown off a crowded rack. "It has a built-in maternity bra. "When women get into the last trimester, they very often like to support the weight of their chest at night."

"Oh. Yes, that's really mi-" she checked herself, "sexy," Bella decided, adding it to the pile.

_Twitch, twitch, twitch. ◊ Minxy, indeed. Down, Ed! Down._

"There's one more that I think would really suit you, but it isn't blue, it's ice green," the happy granny suggested.

"Let's see it," Bella agreed. The saleswoman's hand went directly to an item on the rack, and pulled it free gently.

"It's a baby doll nightie," she said sappily. The lingerie had spaghetti straps and a ruffled bodice with a chiffon skirt that flared out from below the boobs, a matching little chiffon robe, and a ruffled g-string. Mr Ed wept for joy.

◊_Now, if I were to start licking at the left Achilles tendon, and alternated strokes from one leg to the other, I could torture Bella for possibly two minutes and thirty-eight seconds before suckling her clit and-_

"Do you have more than one?" I demanded.

_He comes out of his shell,_ the woman thought smugly. "No, I'm sorry, it's the only one. Hand-made."

Damn. I wouldn't be able to tear it off my bride. I pouted a little.

"I have matching ribbon, though, that could be used for your wife's hair, or neck, or put on her shoes. I have sequined dance slippers that would look sweet on her," the saleswoman suggested.

"Yes. Give us three yards, and the slippers," I ordered.

"Yes, sir," she said eagerly, piling all our things up on the counter. "Three metres okay?"

"Sure," I agreed. Metres, not yards. When in Rome…

After retrieving the items, the woman looked at us expectantly. "Anything else? Do you have a collar and leash for your game?"

I felt my nose wrinkle up. "No, not interested." I would never be able to face Jasper again. His willingness to parade around in public on a leash never failed to amaze me. I was not about to join the club.

"Let me ring this all up for you," our assistant smiled, and got to business. I extracted my black credit card from my wallet and put it on the counter, avoiding placing my fingers anywhere near the five dollar bill. Bella picked up my card and gave it back to me.

"This one's on me," she insisted firmly.

"Bella, I-"

"Mocha-chino? You aren't going to deprive me of the chance to use my new credit card, are you?" she coaxed, peeking at me through her lashes.

Sighing, I surrendered. The charges all came out of the same account anyway.

Our assistant was waxing poetic in her head. Apparently, her granddaughter was about to get spoiled rotten. "I've put my business card in your bag, here, dear. Any time you want any advice concerning your prank, please don't hesitate to call or e-mail me," she offered. "I'd really love to know how your game turns out."

"Oh, thank you," Bella beamed. She took out the card and examined it. "Buffy."

I picked up the huge box containing the swing, and carried it to the car, rolling my eyes. ◊_Buffy? Seriously? She slayed me, all right._ I looked into the car, overflowing with our possessions, and frowned pensively. However was I going to fit the box in?

In the end, I took suitcases out of the trunk and put in the box, then jammed the suitcases into the back seat of the Guardian. Bella joined me, beaming, and added her shopping bags to the contents of the trunk. I shut it carefully while she got in the car. After shutting her door for her, I got behind the wheel and pressed my head against the head-rest, exhaling with relief.

"Hey," Bella said softly, reaching out to stroke my brow. My eyes drifted shut. The stress of the venture into foreign territory began to fade. "Are you okay, Love?"

I swallowed hard. "Yes. I'm… glad we bought…"

"You were joshing so openly about it, all this week, that I didn't think it would bother you so much to go in," she said apologetically.

I squirmed a little, then straightened up in my seat. "I have to get over it sometime."

"I know that woman's a stranger, but you discussed dungeon gear with your parents, for heaven's sake. Why should talking to a stranger who will likely never see us again bother you?"

I thought about it. "I'm not sure. I'm just really tense this afternoon."

Bella watched me carefully, evaluating. After a pause, she asked, "How's your OCD?"

I smoothed my hand over my chest almost unconsciously.

"You need to change your shirt," Bella said sagely.

"Yeah, I've been wearing it for more than thirty-two hours," I fussed. And yet, it hadn't bothered me to wear my clothes for extended periods of time when we were in the Amazon a mere two weeks previous. It had to be because we were surrounded by humans again.

"Change your shirt, Love," Bella encouraged me.

I considered fishing through the baggage for a clean one. "I'll wait for the hotel," I murmured reluctantly.

"Come on, if you unzip the suitcase, I'll pull one out for you," she coaxed.

"I don't have room to get changed in here, and there's no way I'm asking the Sex-emporium Granny to use one of those squicky little rooms," I declared.

"Mocha-chino. You are a _guy_. You can take off your shirt in public, and put on a new one," Bella pointed out.

"Actually, top-freedom for both genders has been legal in Ontario since 1996," I muttered. "Not that women generally do it, thanks to the perverted mindset of males. Women are too intimidated to take advantage of the law."

Bella looked stunned. "Women are allowed to go topless here?"

"Ye-e-es?" I confirmed, looking at her uncertainly.

"That rocks!" my mate said, whisking off her shirt and sliding out of her bra. I simply stared, dumbstruck, enmeshed in the perverted mindset of males. Had the windows of the Guardian not been tinted black, I would have been wrestling my Thoroughly Modern Millie back into the offending garment. However, nobody but me could see, so I decided to calm down and ogle her in peace.

Bella stretched out in her seat, closing her eyes in bliss. "It's so hot today that it can make even a Hybrid sweat. You have no idea how good this feels." She cupped her breasts and rubbed underneath them, encouraging her scant perspiration to dry, and my mother's heart-shaped diamond glinted in her belly button. _Mine. Mine. Mine, _her heart informed me.

I shook myself free of her spell, extracted and extrapolated the most important puzzle piece from her actions and words. "You don't mean to say that you intend to get out of this car _sans_ shirt, do you?"

Bella looked at me cheekily. "What would you do if I did?"

The minx knew exactly how I would feel, _didn't_ she?

I endeavoured without success to lift my jaw off the floor of the car. I was highly tempted to give in to instinct and say, '_Like hell you will! Over my undead body!' _However, that would be neither gentlemanly nor effective. After taking a couple of deep breaths, I looked warily at my mate. I swallowed venom, deciding to give a patient answer. I never knew how she would react when I got bossy. "I know I'm a dinosaur, Dearest, but the average North American –whether male or female- regards the feminine breast as a sex organ. Should you decide to publicly display your charms to the local sex-obsessed perverts, not keeping in mind that I regard them as exclusively intended for my viewing pleasure, I will be forced to go on the defense."

"Wow," my mate blinked. "Defense, huh? And exactly how do you intend to defend your toys from any member of the local male populace who dares to ogle me, O apex predator?" She circled her nipples with her forefingers, and bit her lip, giving me the come-hither.

◊_Mmm…_ _Wait. No! In public? What?_

I checked my shock as I realized that Isabella Masen-Cullen was once again yanking my chain. ◊_Game back on, Baby!_ I growled sub-audibly. "I will be forced to gouge out their eyeballs. And then, I will be forced to destroy the poor bastards, having displayed more than a credible amount of human dexterity for gouging out eyeballs. And after that, I will have to turn you over my knee, and spank the living shit out of you for dicking with me." I paused momentarily. "In fact, you had better be careful what you wish for, because I am definitely going to bind you to that spanking bench as soon as it's unboxed, and have my wicked way with you. You'll be lucky if I untie you in time to make it to midterms."

My mate's face went slack with disbelief, whether over my assertions or my dirty mouth I dared not tell. _◊ Two points to me_. Then she looked at me with complete adoration. For once I understood her: I loved it when my mate showcased her territorial instincts. Yeah, jealousy isn't attractive, but it's real. In my opinion, mates who say they never get jealous of their spouse getting attention from somebody else just don't have a deep bond. But my Bella understood my feelings, and reciprocated them. My frost melted, I stopped hyperventilating on the steering wheel, and we sat there just smiling at each other like a couple of sappy dates. Bella's smile gradually faded as her eyes travelled over me in growing concern.

"Take off your shirt, Love," she said gently. "Please."

I mulled it over. "If I do, you must promise not to distract me while I'm driving. The last thing I need is a cop ordering me to roll down the window with both of us half-naked."

"Okay," my mate agreed.

With some difficulty due to the limited space, I pulled off my t-shirt and pitched it into the back, groaning, and had a good stretch. Bella was right. Without the shirt I felt instantly more at ease. My mate reached out and caressed my chest, helping me to relax even more. She pulled my small gold cross straight on its chain, and I thought back to a lazy day spent sunbathing on the bank of the Amazon, and smiled.

"Let's get to the hotel. I promise I'll put my clothes on before we get to the parking attendant," Bella suggested.

"Okay," I agreed, putting the car into gear.

We were quiet for a few minutes, and then I turned south onto Clifton Hill. It was already teeming with people, eager for some fun before the cold weather set in. Bella and I exchanged a sappy look. Things hadn't changed a bit since July. The place was still a zoo. And appealingly tacky. I eyed the Haunted House speculatively, and turned to stare at Bella, who licked her lips and turned pink all over.

Perhaps another visit to that venue was in order. Hah. Hopefully, they hadn't installed any security cameras in our absence.

I turned onto Falls Avenue and our hotel popped into view. "Shirt, please," I told Bella as I pulled up to the parking valet. By the time I rolled down the window she was smoothing her shirt over Ren, who was poking a little foot out for attention. I gave it a little tickle, and my baby kicked me. I would never cease to enjoy that.

If the attendant was surprised to find me shirtless, she hid it well. Not a squicky thought in her head, thank goodness. She directed me to a nearby parking spot, and waited while I got out and presented the car key. I reached into the back, liberated my suitcase, and extracted a clean shirt, to the disappointment of several drooling humans. Once I was decent, I helped my Bella out of the vehicle, and we took a few minutes deciding which items of luggage we needed to take upstairs. Soon, we had our two red roller-cases, our trusty black tote, and our shopping bags. Everything else could remain in the Guardian. I took the suitcases and Bella brought the lighter bags. She looked quite pleased with the hotel.

One of the valets opened the glass door into the expansive lobby. The design was interesting, with the white ceiling sculpted into circular shell-like arches. My spouse and I made our way to the front desk, where the female concierge smiled coolly at us.

"Welcome to the Sheraton on the Falls," she said melodically. "How may I be of service?"

I looked at her name tag. "Thank you, Marian. Reservation for Cullen." I set my credit card down on the desk and rhymed off our confirmation number.

"Thank you, Mr Cullen. Let me see what we have for you," she said politely. Then her eyes dilated in shock. _Holy cow, I didn't expect anyone younger than me to take this suite! They must be flush! _She covered her reaction smoothly, the consummate professional. "Ah, I see you're in the penthouse. Would you care for someone to take up your bags?"

"I think we can manage, thank you," I said, my eyes drifting to Bella, who, surprisingly, did not appear to be courting my demise for being 'extravagant'. In fact, she looked … hungry. In a good way.

◊_Life just keeps getting better and better._

"Just let me alert the staff, and we'll have everything set up for you in five minutes. If you would care to sit down, I will bring your papers and keys over." She eyed Bella sympathetically, worrying about whether her ankles were swollen. It was refreshing to deal with someone so nice.

"Thank you," I smiled, and escorted my mate to the seating area. The chairs were of a blush-coloured fabric not too different from the colour of the maple accents on the pillars. The only drawback to the light and airy space was the huge plate glass window placed only yards from the chairs. I encouraged Bella to sit as far from the window as possible, and I set down the suitcases and stood behind her, guarding her jealously out of habit.

"Why don't you sit with me?" she encouraged.

"No, thank you," I murmured, eyeing the patch of light warming the carpet one yard in front of us. My bride absorbed my nervousness, and her eyes darkened a little. Then, she blinked, and her right contact lens separated into shards and disintegrated. My face likely betrayed my alarm.

"Ouch," Bella gasped, bringing her fingertips to her eye. I took my old-fashioned handkerchief out of my pants pocket, and pulled down her hand so I could look, hoping that my body blocked the view of the people sitting nearby.

"Let me see, Love," I murmured. The bits of dark lens were drifting about, the small shards melting to bits of sharp grit. The white of Bella's eye was enflamed. Her body was not yet as durable as mine. I used the hanky to whisk bits of glass out of her eye, and she blinked at me. "You okay?" I asked fretfully.

"Yes. It stings a little," she admitted, but her venom-laced tears were already at work repairing the mild damage. She eyed me questioningly, clearly wondering if a lens had disintegrated, as it had never happened to her before.

"Perhaps you should put on your sunglasses until we're upstairs," I suggested smoothly. My mate's face turned momentarily panicky. She extracted her sunglasses from her pocket with a shaky hand, and I took them from her and perched them on her nose.

"Better?" I asked calmly, winking at her.

"Yes, much better," she agreed, swallowing hard.

"Mr and Mrs Cullen?" Marion addressed us, her hands full of paper. "I merely require a signature from you, Mr Cullen, and then Bob will escort you up to your suite."

"Thank you, Marion," I said, signing the note and handing it back. "Lead on, please, Bob."

I couldn't remember ever meeting a 'Bob' who looked less like a 'Bob'. This guy actually looked Nordic. "Yes, sir. If I might take your bags?" he suggested. _Please, please a good tip?_

I let him put our suitcases on a cart. Then, he reached for Bella's shopping. "I'll take that," I said, interposing myself between Bella and the bellhop. No way was he carrying our toys. I mean, what if he peeked in the bag? Bella smirked at me a bit, despite her little scare with the contacts. I rolled my eyes, and followed Bob, the luggage, and my mate onto the elevator.

"We're going up to the twenty-second floor, Mr and Mrs Cullen," Bob informed us. "There are a few other suites there, and then, once you are inside your great room, you travel up your own set of stairs to your loft bedroom, and private bath."

I eyed Bella sidelong as her brows slowly migrated upward in surprise. I bit back a cackle, wondering how much rope I could throw her before she used it to hang me.

"It's a two-storey suite?" she asked, stunned.

"Surprise," I purred. "Since our last trip here was crashed by a dozen well-meaning friends and relations, and our time here is limited, I thought it would be nice to have a large space all to ourselves." The elevator came smoothly to a halt and _pinged_ open. I held Bella's arm as Bob pulled the clattering cart out. "I'm going to love you on every surface of this room," I told her at vampire pitch, feeling her heart throb.

Pressing a kiss to her neck discreetly, I followed Bob. Our bellhop led us to a door in the center of the hallway. He used my key card, and then handed it to me. Opening the door, he allowed Bella and me to pass within, and I watched her drink in the surroundings while he brought in the baggage. Ever beautiful, my Bella was … radiant with my child inside her.

"Edward," Bella whispered in a tone which I found rather reverent. "This is _amazing_."

"Thanks, Bob," I said dismissively, holding up a folded bill in my hand. He took it, thanking me profusely, and bowed himself out. I moved instantly out of the shadows to join my mate.

"You aren't mad?" I checked, sliding off her sunglasses to examine her eyes. I pulled her into the light from the window to have a better look.

"No," she said, blinking in surprise.

"Thank God," I sighed in relief, cupping her cheeks and kissing her forehead affectionately. "You'd better take the other contact out. It's getting really thin."

"Okay," Bella agreed, casting about for the main floor lavatory. It appeared to be to the far left of the room. Bella hurried inside while I sniffed around. Practically the entire exterior wall was made of glass. The floors and walls were styled in pale beige, allowing light to permeate most of the space. We would have to be very careful not to give ourselves away. Bella was still not accustomed to sparkling. _I had best remind her._

"Baby? This place is full of light," I called. "Remember to be careful if any humans come in."

" 'Kay," she called back.

Outside the washroom was a kitchenette with maple cabinets and a dark granite counter, a round glass table with two club chairs, and a bar sink. Beside the table, which bore a squat round vase containing live honeysuckle and daisies, was a small stand sporting an ice bucket of chilled champagne and two crystal flutes. Mercifully, the beverage had not been opened. I would have disliked wasting it.

The flowers were appreciated, however. _Honeysuckle: bonds of love; generous and warm affection. Daisies: innocence, loyalty; I'll never tell; love that conquers all. Mmm_…

Opposite the front door was a sitting room with the ubiquitous hotel-burgundy sofa bed and chairs, a cherry door chest bearing a large television, a large gas fireplace, and a step-out balcony. To the right of that was a small, neatly appointed office space. To my far right were the stairs to the loft.

I picked up our suitcases and whisked them upstairs, where I found a high king bed with burgundy covers and white sheets, jam-packed with crisp white pillows. The bed faced the floor-to-ceiling window, which looked out on both sets of falls. Stunning. I set our suitcases on the racks and turned on the Bose radio beside the bed, dialling into a classical music station. On the matching bedside tables were identical vases teeming with white lilac (_first love, humility and confidence_), and an envelope full of vouchers and coupons. I set them down for future reference, and continued to explore. To my right was the master bath. I opened the doors, and was surprised to find a privacy-enclosed cubicle bearing a commode and sink. Past the water closet was another door. I opened it.

Wow: within stood a huge, creamy-white, two-person Jacuzzi, a partially enclosed glass shower stall, a towel cupboard, and a stainless steel and glass vanity. And a wall of glass showcasing the Falls. ◊_Holy crow, what a view._

◊_Seven hundred and eighty square feet of living space on two separate floors… all for the two of us._ _What a lovely respite from the busy and possibly stressful days ahead._ _Friday night at the Falls means fireworks in the park. I thought we'd go down, but if it suits Bella, perhaps we'll stay up here. The view will be perfect and we won't have to combat the crowds._

Impulsively, I plugged the tub and opened the large tap. Steaming hot water coursed into the Jacuzzi, the scent tickling my nose. I stripped off my clothes, pitching them on the floor, placed my cross on the vanity, and popped back into the bedroom to retrieve my toiletry kit. I started to get in the tub, but decided to shower off the day's grime first, not wanting to pollute the bathwater. Humming happily, I wet my head and reached for our shampoo.

"Mocha-chino?" Bella called from below.

"Upstairs," I called back, lathering my head and feeling rosemary-scented foam trickle down my shoulders. Heavenly. And then, even more heavenly, my mate's hands crept around my middle to fondle my abs. Her naked front pressed up against my back, and I felt my lips tip up in a smile. "We won't fit in here soon, Minx," I teased.

"Shut up," she chuckled. "No dissing the pregnant lady. Man, I thought for a minute, there, that you'd left me. This place is huge." Reaching around me, she ran my bar of sandalwood soap over my chest, making me purr with satisfaction.

"Your nose is better than that, Preggie Pear," I growled, watching my cock stiffen while water beaded on the glass wall. "You should be able to find me by scent. If you can't, we ought to practice."

"Yeah, I smell this," she said, palming my dick from behind. "How's _your_ nose?" she asked, obviously joshing with me. I scented the air, frowned, and turned to her, cocking a brow. Bella's hair was tied up in a high ponytail. She obviously had … intentions. Pregnancy hormones: How great was that! I detected lubricant and silicone, a tantalizing combination when my mate was involved.

"You're in quite the predatory mood today," I purred, hot water streaming down my front. Smiling up at me flirtatiously, Bella produced, like a magician, the new bottle of Boy Butter H2O and a stripe-y, conical red and white toy with an o-shaped handle. It did not smell new, it smelled like Bella. It was larger than the ones my sister had sent us in the Amazon, but not ridiculously so. My girl was full of surprises.

"Put it in me," she husked, biting her lip nervously. "I want you to train me."

Gulping venom, I caressed Bella's shoulders as she turned her back, and knelt to kiss a trail down to her tailbone. _I … must really be a perv to want this. But Bella seems to want to... and back on the honeymoon she showed me that video… and it's not unsanitary, it's just another erogenous zone. _I knew what to do. I had unintentionally eavesdropped on the daydreams of my male kinfolk enough times. _Okay, I can do this._ My mate spread her legs for me and waited while I lubed up a finger. Buffy was right. It was good lube.

"Relax," I breathed, massaging Bella with my fingers. I stroked her gently, and gradually inserted the tip of one finger, finding little resistance. "Bear down a bit," I encouraged her gently. As she did, I pushed in, and suddenly the resistance to which I was accustomed simply disappeared. My mate moaned gutturally, leaning her upper body against the condensation-coated enclosure. I was, to put it mildly, surprised.

"Have you been… practicing?" I asked calmly, stretching her first sphincter. Bella instantly turned pink all over. Grr-wow.

"Um, I know back at Ruby Beach you said you'd claimed my anal virginity, but that was only with a toy." Her voice sounded strained. I gentled my strokes. "I want you to … c-claim my ass with that big cock, preferably before Emmett's around to tease us."

I stopped dead. ◊_Did she seriously say what I think she just said?_ "Bella?"

"Uh, huh?"

"Did you memorize what you wanted to say so you could spit it out? Because it sounded kind of…" I winced, "contrived."

My mate turned red all over. "Do you have any idea how hard it was to say that at all?" she asked tightly.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you."

"It's okay. So will you?" she pressed.

We had discussed it before. We had agreed not to try until after Bella was a full vampire. "You're pregnant," I said flatly, repressing my unseemly desire.

"Edward," she winced, "what if …"

I reclaimed my hand, and we sat together on the tiles. "What is it, Bella? You can tell me."

Bella bit her lip. "Don't be mad."

"Okay," I agreed, feeling worry surge up my body like water to drown in.

Bella looked afraid. I didn't like it. "Alice told me in confidence that when Jasper worked for Maria, he took various Newborns' … v-virginity. And their hymens grew back. The females had to be… burned if they wanted-"

I stopped her, and pinched my eyes shut. I had _Heard _the story. I didn't think that would happen with anal, but what if… "I get it."

"So can we try? Just try?" she pleaded. Déjà vu.

"Okay," I said, while my traitorous dick came to life again.

"Awesome," she beamed, pulling me back onto my knees and assuming the position. I retrieved the lube and went back to stretching her, feeling conflicted.

"The girls highly recommend butt sex."

Who had brought up sex with her this time? I stilled my hand, and managed to verbalize, "Girls?"

Bella cleared her throat and turned the colour of Rosalie's car. I waited for her answer, wondering how much longer she would blush red for me. Either she would eventually blush silver, or my female relatives would educate her out of blushing at all.

"Um, A-Alice."

Naturally. Titch and Jazz had doubtless tried just about everything monogamously possible. _Hey, no, wait._ Jazz was still occasionally mulling over how to bring up this very subject with his mate. He was terrified to hurt her. I could relate to that. "Alice and Jazz have never, um, gone all the way with this," I told Bella.

"She said the day is coming. He's not as indecisive as he used to be," she informed me nonchalantly. "But in this case, we are outperforming all your sibs. Rose hasn't been brave enough to try it either."

I had to feel a little smug about that. So sue me. Eighty-six years is a long time to be alone, and seventy years is a long time to be teased. "You said 'girls', not 'girl'." I inserted another finger, stretching my bride. Her body did not resist the intrusion at all. I admitted to myself that it was hawt.

"Tanya, Irina, Kate, Carmen, Esme," Bella continued. I froze. "Lauren, Jessica, and of course Renée."

"Holy crow. I'm sorry I asked," I deadpanned, slipping my fingers out. Bella whined in protest and shoved her backside at me needily. Mr Ed really liked that. If a single water droplet touched him, he was probably going to splatter jism all over the tiles. But was this a sick perversion? I questioned the rightness of what I was doing, and decided as usual that I was a dinosaur. My modern-thinking spouse really had no chance of keeping any innocent vanilla ideas, with all the liberated females surrounding her. And she was unbelievably stubborn. More stubborn than me. Was it wrong to find that encouraging?

At least I could honestly say it wasn't me who opened her eyes to certain possibilities. Placing my hands gently on her hips, I urged Bella onto her knees, then I picked up her toy and lubricated it, watching a line of pre-cum leak from my cock and collect on the tiles.

"Let me know if there's any pain, and I'll stop," I reassured my mate, pressing gently on her back to bend her part-way over. Carefully, I pressed the toy against Bella's opening, and to my thorough surprise, after her muscles relinquished their initial resistance, the plug slipped right in. Bella moaned loudly, her jaw going slack. I grasped the ring firmly and gave it a gentle twist. My mate made a brand new sound that went straight to my groin.

"You're pressing on my gee!" she gasped, legs quivering.

I tapped the toy slightly while she treated my fascinated ears to a whole bunch of new sounds. I was thoroughly absorbed, hearing only Bella, and the relaxing burble of running water…

Running water! Oops!

"Sorry, s'cuse me!" I yelped, panicking, and virtually leapfrogged over my mate. I did a pratfall on the wet tiles, and crawled to the Jacuzzi on all-fours, slipping and sliding all the way. The steaming water within it surged over the lip of the tub and spilled onto the floor. Hurriedly, I turned off the tap and threw a bath sheet down in the wet with a _thwack_, then sprawled out on my back with an amused groan.

"My bad," Bella and I said in unison. She turned off the shower and stepped over to me gingerly, walking extremely oddly, and I realized she still had the red and white plug inserted in her ass. She slipped on the wet tiles and I caught her before she could do her precious bum or her precious uterus serious damage by landing on one or the other. My breath went out of me in a huff as she fell, head-first onto my diaphragm.

Bella raised a brow, peering at me through wet hair and narrowed eyes that were positioned dangerously close to mine. "Made you say 'woof'."

So she wasn't hurt. I raised one back, amused. " '_Bow wow… wanna be your dog'_," I sang. Reaching over her, I grasped the plug and twisted it, and Bella's eyes rolled all the way back in her head.

"_A-woo_," my girl fake-howled, splaying her fingers in my chest hair. "Sing it to me, Iggy!"

Any prospect I had of over-thinking the experience evaporated. I started to giggle, while continuing to pump rubber into Bella, who only made me giddier by continuing to make ridiculous dog noises.

"Yap, yap, yap!" She sounded like an insane chihuahua. "Pant pant woof arf arf ARF!"

"You are a nut," I giggled, gently flipping her onto her back and hovering over her, and she stuck out her tongue, panting, then licked all the way up my face.

"Doggy style," she growled, nose to nose with me. Whatever happened to my Lamb? Who was I kidding? She was never a lamb.

"Isabella Marie!" I squeaked. She pressed her lips against my earlobe, moaning, and bit me lightly. A happy growl thrummed in my chest, and I pressed wet kisses to the skin of her throat.

Yeah, vampires just love licking.

"I want you to do it," she husked, reaching over our heads to grab something on the vanity.

"Hm?"

She held up a condom. A translucent red condom in a foil and plastic packet. We had never, ever used a condom. I must have looked perplexed because my Bella bit her lip and flushed scarlet.

"I want…" she said, lashes fluttering. "Just in case. For your OCD."

_Bella Cullen is a total minx, and she doesn't even know it._

"Bella, we really don't-" I began softly.

"Please," she cut me off. "Please? It will make me feel… better."

I leaned on my arm and stroked her hair. "I don't want you to be worried about that. It's terribly unlikely that-"

She reached up plaintively and stroked my head. "I don't want your OCD to bother you. Please. I'll feel insecure if you don't."

I spent a few minutes considering, and decided that I should probably listen to Bella. "Okay," I agreed mildly, and she smiled in palpable relief. "Not in here, though. On the bed." As I rose slowly from the tiles, my mate jumped up in a flash, and skipped out of the room, spraying me with water droplets from her wet ponytail. The abandoned butt plug waggled in circles on the floor. I stilled it, scooped it up and dropped it in the sink. Nabbing a towel, I ran it quickly over my body, wiped my hands, and exited the bathroom carrying the condom and the lube. Oh, the sight that met my eyes!

Bella was head-down-ass-up on the bed, with a pile of fat cushions under her, waiting for me. I couldn't help feeling a little amused, for it looked like I ought to be painting a big, red lipstick target on her backside or something, and then delivering a hearty spanking. _Hmm… hold that thought..__._

I fingered the packet hesitantly, hoping to make the emotional tone playful. Then I gave her bum a pat, followed by a little smack. "Slow your roll, Trouble! First, we need to stick a couple of towels under you. Second, if you want me to wear this thing, you're… g-going to have to help me figure out how to put it on."

Bella sat back on her heels, turned around, and gawped at me. "Surely you know how to put it on."

I shrugged and stared at it. "Theoretically, I know what to do, but I've never … used one."

"Not even for curiosity? Not to stow your jizz in when you jerked off?" she gaped.

I rolled my eyes. "With Emmett around? Please, Minx. That is why God invented Mr Kleenex and tube socks." As hoped, I got my girl to laugh.

"Perv!" my Bella squealed, pitching a throw cushion at me. I punched it and it bounced back at her, so that she had to alligator-catch it between her hands to prevent it from hitting her in the face.

"Takes one to know one," I sing-songed back, dropping to a fingers-and-toes-plank on the floor. "And you catch like a girl!"

Bella drew herself up haughtily, not deigning to chase me, dammit. "Thank you, Spiderman. I _am_ a girl, so I'll take that as a compliment. Now, if you plan to allude to baseball, _you_ be the pitcher and I'll catch. Second inning later."

I sat back on my butt, and gave up on the idea of a playful chase. Bella was obviously not going to be patient for games. My minx crawled over and used my thigh to balance herself as she transferred her weight from her knees to her backside. She scooted closer and took the condom from me, reaching out to run a finger up the length of my shaft.

"Hi, Mr Ed," she cooed. "You're going to be very fashionably dressed today, see? This is a nice shiny raincoat just for you."

"Do you realize there are actual companies out there manufacturing little costumes for penises?" I said archly. "Only the other day Em showed me one: a little tuxedo just like the one James Bond wore in '_Casino Royale_'."

"Oh, golly. I need bleach," my mate asserted, stroking my dick. She bent her head to nuzzle and taste, and Mr Ed let his appreciation show.

"Seems like a waste of finite resources to me," I admitted, stroking Bella's hair, "seeing as such a costume would probably only be worn long enough for the laughing spouse to greet the proud member. Hey, I wonder if that means they're saying Bond is a dick," I mused. Bella gave a particularly hard suck, making me forget about everything but her mouth on me. I leaned back on my hands a little and lapped up the attention.

After a few minutes, Bella stopped lavishing affection on Mr Ed and sat up, frowning at the little foil packet. She stuck a corner of it between her very white teeth, and tugged it gently with her hands. There was a ripping noise, and suddenly she was holding half a packet and half a condom. The other half of the packet was still between her teeth, and the other half of the condom had fallen onto her inner thigh. She looked at the carnage, devastated, and laughter bubbled up out of me.

"Yuk it up, Brat! I'm in this condition because of you," she pouted, crawling over to her suitcase, from which she extracted a handful of colourful packets, which she flung at me. "Can't even open a condom with these stupid fingers," she muttered, wiping Nonoxenol 9 off her face with a grimace.

"That's right, because of me, you have a Condition," I crowed, brushing the packets off my person and making a little pile of them on the floor. "Just like Agnes Gooch from '_Mame_'!" There were ten condoms. Bella's hopes were either impossibly high for this evening, or she didn't have much faith left in our ability to apply a raincoat to Mr Ed.

Bella squatted, and I helped her to sit down again. Baby Ren was beginning to get difficult to manage. I bit my lips to hold back my laughter, and Bella tickled my inner thigh, making me fall over with a yelp. She crawled up my front, growling. "Don't say another word."

"Yes Ma'am," I said with false sobriety.

"That's two words. Now shut up."

I nodded, eyes wide, and struggled not to laugh.

Bella crawled down my front and lollipop-licked my dick, and my eyes rolled back in my head a little. Then, she picked up another foil packet –blue this time- and nipped it just hard enough that she could open it with her strong fingers.

"Good job, Sweet-" I began, but the praise was short-lived, because the minute Bella tried to unroll the prophylactic, she poked a hole clean through it. I kept a firm hold on my amusement, hiding my eyes lest she see it. She looked so disappointed and I didn't want to hurt her feelings.

"May I?" I asked, picking out another red one. My mate nodded. I put the packet between my teeth and nipped it, tugging it with my fingers. Yuck. It tasted so … metallic. Chemical. But I had a useable condom in my hand. _Schwing!_ Bella and I peered at the inoffensive but slimy red object.

"Which way does it unroll?" she murmured pensively.

"Let's see," I answered. I smoothed the condom over Mr Ed's head, and it stopped rolling and refused to go any further. "Upside down," I muttered.

"Yeah, yeah, that's upside down. Try it the other way," Bella urged me. I peeled the silky condom up gently and flipped it, then put it carefully on my tip and rolled it on. It promptly split from the top down. I snorted loudly.

"Where did you get these?" I grinned, pulling it off with a _snap_.

"They're some of the ones the gang threw at us back in July," Bella said, peeking at me sheepishly.

"They're probably from that Parent Ed debacle we suffered through Junior Year," I chuckled. "Probably useless. Oh, well. Gimme another one, we'll try again."

"Third time's the charm," Bella declared.

I managed to extract the next condom from its packet without breaking it. This one was grape-purple, with a reservoir tip. I inspected it and set it on Mr Ed like a ridiculous elf hat, pinched the end and rolled it down. Bella stroked it with her fingers, extending it further.

"One size really does fit all, like Coach Clapp claimed," she said thoughtfully. "But maybe we should double-bag it."

I picked up another red one and let Bella open it. She handed it to me triumphantly, and I squished it on over the first one.

"Geez, this may be the only time Mr Ed is a normal human colour," I joshed.

"How did you _do_ that without ripping them?" Bella demanded, staring at me like I was Criss Angel.

"I've been touching your skin for two years, Dear Heart," I reminded her.

"Surely I wasn't that breakable," she frowned. "Those things feel like melting cling wrap. They're almost cobwebby."

"You weren't that fragile," I murmured. "I just … touched you as though you were." I met Bella's ruby eyes, which were now sober.

"I'm not fragile anymore," she reminded me gently.

"No," I breathed, running my finger up my swollen cock. "But I could still hurt you. We still have to be careful."

Bella shrugged nonchalantly. "How does it feel?" she wondered, gesturing at me. I stroked myself gingerly a couple of times.

"Um, different. Human males seem to get frustrated with them. They say it diminishes their sensitivity and they lose enjoyment. But in my case that could be kind of good, seeing as Mr Ed throws up at the drop of a hat. Maybe it will slow me down. And my skin still feels …p-plenty sensitive," I said, peeking at her shyly.

"Come on, let's try it," my Bella murmured, getting up, and scooting into the bathroom for towels.

I got up slowly, feeling self-conscious, while my wife returned and arranged herself again on the bed. Ass-up, head-down, elbows to her sides. I picked up the lube and approached, trying to sort out my emotions. Yes, I desired her this way. In fact, the position she had assumed spoke very strongly to my Dom tendencies, but was it right to put my Bella in such a submissive pose, even if she offered it? Was it demeaning, as many people claimed? And what if I hurt her? What if I hurt the baby? I bit my lip fretfully, and Mr Ed started to deflate like a reddish-purple balloon.

"Edward," my mate said firmly into the mattress. "You promised me you would try this. And I want it. Everybody was determined to tell me that this is mainstream. Now don't overthink it. I want to hear you enjoying it when you're inside me."

I wondered as usual, when exactly she got so good at reading my mind. Letting my breath out silently, I reached out with both hands and stroked my Bella's backside. She squirmed madly, squealing, "Don't tickle!"

"Sorry," I murmured, ironing her glutes with my palms.

"Like my ass, Mr Cullen?" she teased, pushing it at me.

"I was just thinking about spanking it," I drawled, kneading her flesh.

"Ooh_, ja_!" my Bella said like a bad porn queen from Amsterdam, waggling it at me. Obviously I had allowed her to spend too much time around Emmett. Obviously, I had been spending too much time around him, too. How else would I know about Amsterdam?

"Minx," I laughed.

"Why aren't you in me? I demand to be dominated," my mate said. I paused, processing.

"Are you _ordering_ me to dominate you?" I asked in surprise. Wasn't that rather… oxymoronic?

"Do you have a problem with that?" she growled.

"Nope," I answered. "Nary a one." It was simply out of character. Opening the Boy Butter, I squirted a generous dollop onto my fingers, and recommenced massaging my mate's … _ahem_. "Are you okay in this position, Love? How are your knees?"

"I've slept a lot, and I feel well-rested. You have very talented fingers. Hurry up."

"You've tightened up," I revealed. "You don't need to hold yourself up high for me. Just relax so your muscles don't get rigid."

"I'm getting female blue balls," Bella whined.

"Ssh," I breathed, coasting my hands over her skin and adjusting the position of her hips a bit. I slid in my thumb and pressed it firmly against the side of her sphincter, pulling it open in a downward arc. My mate whimpered a little as I traced out the circle of her flesh, rubbing… rubbing…

"I want you. Now!" my impulsive girl demanded. I kissed her softly between the shoulder blades, speaking against her warm skin.

"Patience, Bella. Don't rush this. If I were ever to hurt you-"

"You will never!" she began hotly, then stilled, and reached back to grasp my hand, turning guilt-laden eyes upon me. "I'm sorry, Love. You're right. I'll … slow down."

I bent to kiss her fingers. "Thank you for understanding. We're going to try, now, but you must let me know if there's any pain. Don't you dare to prevaricate. I want to… be able to do this again."

Bella got up and looked at me warily. "Why wouldn't we do it again? I'm expecting it to hurt. But it will be okay next time."

Sighing, I sat beside her on the bed, and drew her to straddle me on my lap, feeling a little uncomfortable. And not because the lubricant was getting all over us. I still found it hard to talk about such things, especially if I had to do it with a naked Bella and a hard-on. Still, back at Ruby Beach, she had definitely appreciated it when I opened my mouth and told her exactly what I was thinking. I also had to admit that if we were going to pull off our prank, we couldn't appear nervous or introverted. Em and Rose would know right away that we were yanking their chains. Since I really, really wanted revenge on them for all the TMI they had boastfully thrown at me over the years, it behoved me to get past my hang-ups. Besides, I owed it to Bella to be honest with her. Therefore, I did my best to keep from hiding my eyes. "It's not the same," I informed her.

"Hm?" she asked innocently, twining her hands behind my neck.

"Um, it's a different kind of sphincter than the one in your vagina. Two sphincters, actually. It's not like I'm breaking your hymen, Bella." I swallowed nervously. "They can tighten every time. And I understand that it's almost like the muscles have a memory. Basically, if I hurt you, you might never open for me again. There are a lot of men out there who are furious with their mates, who are genuinely and justifiably terrified to be touched … there… again. And it was the males' fault in the first place for being selfish, inconsiderate and ignorant. If a guy wants it, he ought to learn how to do it the right way first."

I swallowed my nerves. It was always like pulling my own teeth out to tell Bella that I'd learned things: things that invaded the privacy of others, from _Hearing_. I was always afraid of rejection, even though my wife usually found my unintentional eavesdropping funny. I ran my left hand through my hair, frustrated with my outdated Victorian ideas, and yet I couldn't get past feeling shy. "I can't tell you how many times I've _Heard_ a male demand a second chance, usually saying 'Oh come on, just bear down, you're gonna like it once I'm in', and the poor female gives in to please him, he ruts like a disgusting animal, and she almost feels emotionally like she's allowing her beloved mate to rape her. I couldn't bear that with you, Bella. I love you too much, and your … pleasure is my priority."

Bella's eyes welled with tears. "How did I get to deserve you?"

I looked down softly, and caressed my mate's stomach. Ren's home had to be a half-inch bigger today. "I think you have that backwards."

"Kiss me," Bella murmured, and I drew her against me, kissed her softly, and then with increasing ardour as her scent deepened and saturated the air. Her hands captured my cock, squeezing hard, but without question she was striving not to liberate me from the double-condom. My hands were everywhere, attempting in vain to memorize her changing curves, so different from the human Bella I had first touched. I had recently begun to notice that her skin was more responsive than it used to be, even if it was harder to make her blush. My supposition was that whatever venom my daughter's tiny body was providing was enhancing Bella's nerve endings. And every bit of my Bella seemed to be vibrating with want at present.

"Can we do it in this position?" she wondered between kisses.

"Um, I … think I'd best be able to see what I'm doing," I said hesitantly, drawing back. Clambering off my lap, she climbed back onto her knees and waited on all fours, her straight, stiff back betraying some nervousness despite her assertion of readiness.

"Put your head down, Love," I murmured, pressing gently between her shoulder blades. Bella systematically relaxed her limbs, releasing her breath in a big sigh. I checked her back door again for tension, and decided she was as ready as she could be. Applying a ton of lubricant, I lined my tip up with her entrance, holding the condom onto the base of my cock, and gave a gentle nudge. _So tight. So, so tight._ This is how I expected her vagina to be on our wedding night, but it was just as well she had done away with her hymen on her own, seeing as she was still 99% human at the time we consummated our bond. The constricted feeling was surprisingly arousing. I drew back and gave another little push, and Bella hummed languidly in her throat. I drew out and nudged in again.

"How is it?" I checked, my voice strained.

"Um… once your head is in, it's okay, but when your… corona passes over my … entrance it kind of… pulls," Bella said, teeth gritted.

I patted her gently on the back, and resolved to stay inside her, even if it was alluring to watch myself enter her. "You need to tell me. Promise." Perhaps steady pressure would be a better way to claim her. "Bear down for me a little."

"M'kay."

I felt her push against my dick, so tight and strong. I used the smallest possible amount of my strength to push forward.

"More lube."

"Okay," I promised, spilling some on my dick and rubbing it around her tender flesh. "All right now?"

"Mm. Better."

"Okay, Sweetheart, you're doing great." I gave a couple of light thrusts, watching my cock sit deeper in her ass. "Just relax, now, there you go." Pushing past her inner sphincter, I buried it as deeply as I could, and then stilled my motion, waiting for her go-ahead. I pulled a breath in through my teeth, grinding them together. Keeping back the predator. My legs quivered in the effort not to push Bella down and pound into her like an animal. I _had_ to stay civilized.

Bella released a guttural purr, and her body went limp, dampened with perspiration.

"You okay?" To my consternation, my dick twitched. I did not wish to hurt her, and there was no way to suppress involuntary movement. I felt the wild part of my nature seek to dominate. I pushed it back. There was no way I was going to be able to 'let go' in the way which my mate wanted.

"Yeah," she grunted. "_Move_."

Despite my resolve to be ultra-careful, a pleased, possessive growl thrummed in my chest. I took hold of Bella's hips, drawing back slowly and pushing in. "Oh, God! You're so tight," I gasped. I moved again, circling my hips, and she purred in response. I watched my latex-covered shaft slide in and out of her tight hole, the skin around her entrance gripping me, and very flushed with throbbing blood. I could feel her pulse in my throat, even though the bitter liquid in her veins no longer teased it.

"Ohhhhh," my Bella moaned, her head drifting from side to side. "More, Edward, more. I don't want you to hold back. Fuck my ass. Hard."

I increased my tempo to deliver about thirty percent of my strength, biting my lip to hold back my punishing power. I was certain that I could not thrust in the way we both wanted without doing irreparable damage, Hybrid or no.

"More!" Bella demanded loudly. "I want more!"

I blew out my breath and gave it to her, using perhaps fifty percent of my strength, aware that even a normal, human couple or an evenly matched mated pair of vampires could hurt each other this way if they weren't careful. I watched my insatiable cock plunge in and out of my mate, tugging on the flexible skin at her entrance, sleek and glistening and mine.

"Dammit, Edward! Fuck me!" Bella wailed. "I want to hear you. I want it all!" She reached back for my hand and squeezed it with crushing power. It felt shockingly good, but I didn't need her to damage me unwittingly. And that's when it came to me that she didn't really want me to be rough. What she wanted was for me to dominate her, and I could do that without being rough at all. Snarling a warning, I captured her hands in one of mine, pulled them over her head, and held them there. Supporting myself with my left hand and my feet, I kept my weight off her body, careful not to hurt.

"Yes!" she yelled triumphantly. "Yes! Fuck me! Fuck _meeeee_!"

"Unnnghrrrrr!" I snarled, and the venom in my cells hummed to electrified life. I placed my right hand over the left, over both of hers, and rolled my hips in ecstasy, seating my cock as deeply as inhumanly possible. Beneath me, Bella writhed and clenched, letting go a stream of garbled words and sounds that spoke directly to the Dom in me. It was euphoria and grit, animal and transcendent. It was like nothing we had ever experienced together. It was vampire sex without the violence. Bella's sounds became garbled and interspersed with whimpers, and my own vocalizations turned percussive:

"Fuck!"

_Whimper…_

"Aargh!"

"_Unnh…"_

"Rrrgh!"

"_Yeah…"_

"Shit!"

"More, _please_!"

_Mine mine mine…_

"Oh, s'hawt fuck me shit makesomenoise! Mo-hmm grr-yeah! Cum for me lemme hear lemme feel your hot cum spurt you're so- mine mine mine!" my Bella sang to my soul. Her muscular synapses fired around me, and I knew she was close. Relishing my power over her, I withdrew from Bella's body at vampire speed, acknowledging her needy protest, and ripped off the condoms. Then, I sat on the bed and pulled my mate onto my lap, facing the window. Purring and needy, I buried myself in her hot pussy up to my hilt, and rested my lips against her salty-skin-jugular, my hands cradling her swollen tits. Our personal heat sizzled between us. Bella turned her sweaty head to rest against my temple, and I caressed my way down her firm rounded stomach to find her nub and stroke it just the way she liked. I rocked my mate, purring possessively, and reveled in her taste and scent and the beat of her heart, never forgetting how wondrous and fragile and changeable life could be.

"Huh-huh-huh-huh," my Bella panted, her breath sweet and hot against my face.

"Cum with me, Bella," I exhorted, cradling her against me. I increased the speed of my fingers, pinching to either side of her clit until she threw back her head against my shoulder and gave forth a guttural growl. Pressing my palm against her forehead, I slowed my pace, feeling her muscles clench erratically around me. And then my balls tightened and crying her name I soared euphorically, sending jism deep into my mate's secret places. I felt it spurt into her again and again, until my entire soul seemed to have poured out its sonnets into her body.

We breathed together, staring out at the untamed green waterfalls and the bright blue sky, until my Bella pressed a kiss to my temple and sighed.

I lay her down, still encased in her. We were quiet. Satisfied. And then my Bella yawned, and I drew us under the covers and held her tight.

"Happy?" I wanted to know. I always wanted to know.

"Yes, so happy," she said, eyelids fluttering, and she yawned again. "Are you… happy?"

"Yes. Sleep, my Bella."

She did. She slept for many hours, with me curled around her. The baby slept too, lulled by our rocking. Bella gripped my arm fiercely. She wouldn't have let me move, even if I had wanted to, which I didn't. I was very much aware that her days of sleeping were numbered. I only woke her a few minutes before ten pm, knowing that the coming noise would frighten her if I left her sleeping.

"Bella, angel?"

"Mmph. The _purple_ one," she said with perfect clarity, which meant she was still dreaming.

Oh, my Bella! I was about to get a treat. I leaned on my elbow and nuzzled her ear. "What purple one, Dearest?"

"The purple one. Kill it for me. It's really very annoying, you know."

"What is?" I asked eagerly.

"You know," she frowned adorably in her sleep, sticking out very red lips and making a sucking noise.

"No, I don't. Please _please_ tell me?"

My mate sighed a long-suffering sigh. "The purple whatsis. You know, the one Renesmee likes far too much. Whatsis whosis name… um… Barney."

"Barney, the purple dinosaur?" I asked, beaming in delight.

"Yes. Yummy purple blood."

"You want me to kill Barney, Dearest?" I rested my face gently on Bella's arm, feeling positively giddy. Shame I didn't know where Bella had put the camera. Nobody was ever going to believe this conversation, except perhaps Alice.

"Kill. Barney," my mate growled, opening one eyeball to glare at me. Then, she blinked and frowned at me pensively. "Why're you smiling so… big, Ed-rd?"

I felt my grin widen. "You wanted me to go and slay Barney. Don't you remember?"

"Shuddup," she said crossly.

"Renesmee would be sad," I teased.

"Ed-rd!" Bella huffed, blinking sleepily and throwing her arm up onto her pillow.

"Emmett would be sadder," I frowned, shaking my head.

"Oh, golly," Bella sighed. "Great. I thought it was bad enough, having to watch Elmo with him. Is there any reason in particular you woke me up?" She yawned hugely.

"Fireworks in five," I informed her. "I thought the noise might frighten you."

Bella sat up and stretched, the sheet whispered and fell, and the moonlight coming in through the wall of glass set her diamond belly button ring to glinting. "Don't want to find me clinging to this ceiling, huh?"

I bit back a silly grin. "Not that clinging to the ceiling isn't adorable, but I don't think the hotel staff would be terribly impressed if we put holes up there."

"Mm," she said, smiling at the thought. "Probably not. I'm rather surprised you don't want to go down to the fireworks for old time's sake."

"We have a private balcony for _private_ viewing," I said, arching my eyebrows flirtatiously.

"Oh, yeah. I know exactly what privates you want to view, you brat," my mate said, scrambling up. She hurried to the glass wall and put both hands on it, peering down at the landscape below. "This place is awesome." I admired her figure profoundly in the moonlight. One could tell she was pregnant when looking at her back, now. "The cops are setting up the barriers now, to keep the crowds from getting too close."

"Yeah, it's nice not to have to deal with that," I said, stretching like a well-satisfied tomcat. The last time we went, they had moved back the crowds three times, interrupting our snogging.

A screaming white firework went off, and Bella jumped despite my forewarning. I got out of bed and pressed my lips to her shoulder, then slid my hand down her arm to take her hand.

"Come. I'm dying to see this from the balcony," I coaxed her. Eyes aglow, Bella slipped out of my grasp and swung her legs carefully over the wall of the loft. She slid into air, and coasted down to the bottom level as lightly as a fairy princess. I leaned my arms on the partition, feeling my lips creep up in a crooked smile, as she beamed up at me.

"Graceful, Minx, but you could have used the stairs," I purred.

"Where's the fun in that, Mocha-chino? Now get that delicious ass down here. Jump! I want to see the view," she grinned.

I sighed with fake irritation, grinning said ass off, and vaulted lightly over the wall, landing silently twenty feet below.

"Grr-wow, Mocha-chino," she winked.

A huge heart-shaped firework bathed us in red light, its boom rattling the glass. I strode to the sliding glass door and opened it, sticking my head outside to peek around.

Our balcony was totally isolated. The suites on the twenty-second floor were recessed from our walls, and there were no windows anywhere that would afford a view of the penthouse. Nobody could possibly see us unless they were standing in the park with a telephoto lens. And I was personally willing to take the risk of going outside naked. I didn't think it likely that humans would pay any attention to a hotel while fireworks were going off in the opposite direction.

"Edward, are you crazy?" Bella hissed, hurrying up behind me. "What if we get caught?"

"Who's going to notice us?" I shrugged. "Come on, we haven't been naked to watch fireworks before, and I _miss_ walking around naked. Not like that's going to be possible in Hanover, Minx. There will be too many people around. Nobody's going to see us up here." I admired a white fiery flower with scintillating gold twinkles. "Look! What a stunning display…"

"It's a stunning display all right," Bella smirked, smacking my ass.

"Not me, _that_," I said, gesturing at it and rolling my eyes.

"Next thing you know, he'll be wanting to go to a nude resort," Bella muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Not bloody likely," I snorted, drawing my mate in front of me and enfolding her in my arms. A great purple fireball exploded in front of us, seeming so close that it almost felt like we were being drawn into it. "Ah!" we both sighed, smiling like a pair of sappy dates.

There were fireworks that fizzed, and shot off in all directions, and ones designed to look like lips and hearts, great colourful balls of light, and ones that cascaded like waterfalls themselves. And then, making us jump, came one that we fondly used to call a cherry bomb back in the day. Bright white, it sent a shockwave of sound straight at us which bounced off the glass wall behind us, thrummed through our bodies, and reverberated into the night. Bella and I slapped our hands over our sensitive ears, and laughed at ourselves.

"Man, that's deafening," Bella said, her voice muted because my ears were covered. We laughed again as more cherry bombs made us cringe.

_Daddy!_

I pricked up my ears uncertainly. No, it had not come from the park, or from anyone nearby. The voice was much too quiet, and much too small.

Another volley of gorgeous, lavish fireworks, marking the beginning of the finale, began their assault. The entire sky was painted with dancing light. Gorgeous.

_Daddy!_

I looked around, bewildered, unable to fully divert my attention from the dancing lights in the sky.

_Daddy Mommy Tigger! _This was followed by a mental scream of anguished terror.

My face went slack with disbelief, as I pulled a surprised Bella around to face me and fell to my knees, gasping. I put my hand on my wife's bare abdomen, feeling my tiny baby thrash around madly, and rested my head against it. "You're okay, Tigger. Don't be scared," I said soothingly. "Daddy's here now."

The last fireworks popped, leaving Bella, Renesmee, and me in comforting blackness.


	2. Chapter 2: Your Arms Enfold Me

**Chapter 2: Your Arms Enfold Me**

**Happy New Year to All! May it be kind to you.**

_**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Any resemblance to persons living or dead is merely coincidental.**_

**Thanks to Room340C for beta-ing this, and prettyflour for pre-reading. Love you both.**

**Please visit my Facebook to see pictures from Make Haste. Links are on my Profile.**

_**I claim artistic license for the lands around St David's. Little to no info concerning the small towns is available, although the Escarpment provides rich agricultural land, chiefly used for growing grapes.**_

**Music for this chapter can be found on the jmollytwilight2 Youtube:**

"_Rescue Me", by Fontella Bass_

"_Battlestar Galactaca: Themes and Transitions", by Bear McCreary_

"_This is for Keeps", by The Spill Canvas_

"_Let's Play", by Kristina Marie_

_**His left hand is under my head, and his right hand doth embrace me.**_

_**-The Song of Solomon, Chapter 2: 6**_

**Friday, September 17****th****, 2005, circa 10:30pm:**

_**Sheraton on the Falls, Niagara, Ontario:**_

**Bella's pov:**

The fireworks sputtered out, leaving us blanketed in indigo. One minute, Edward was all cuddles and giggles and oh-my-that's-killing-my-ears, and the next, he was on his knees, looking … well, looking at my baby bump with a look I'd never seen on him before. It was something close to awestruck.

"You're okay, Tigger. Don't be scared," he said, pressing a kiss to my stomach. "Daddy's here now."

Ren flipped around again, and stuck out a limb to meet his fingers as usual. "Hush, baby," he said softly, stroking my belly. Of course, neither of us had supposed that our baby would go nuts when the fireworks went off, but it made sense. Her hearing would be very good, and she never would have heard anything that loud in her entire tiny life. "Sshh," Edward whispered, wrapping his arms around my middle, his breath tickling my skin.

I stroked his hair, feeling happy. "I never even thought about that scaring her. Quite the little dancer, isn't she?"

Edward stared up at me in a way I could only describe as worshipful. He swallowed hard, looking almost like he was going to cry.

"What is it?" I blinked, completely lost. And then, my husband made the small, rare sound in his throat that he unconsciously reserved for moments of overwhelming joy. Anticipation flooded me.

"I," he half-sobbed, "I can _Hear_ her. I can _Hear_ her, Bella!"

"What?" I breathed, feeling my heart soar. My mate stood at lightning speed, and clutched me, jiggling up and down in excitement while gripping my upper arms. His grin was infectious.

"I can _Hear_ our baby!" he exulted, grabbing me up in his arms and swinging me in a couple of exuberant circles. My arms were trapped between us, so I couldn't clutch him back. He put me down and kissed me soundly, then picked me up and swept me inside. He shut the balcony door firmly, muffling sounds from the outside world. Immediately, he kneeled at my feet, and placed his face close to my abdomen again.

"You can _Hear _her?" I squealed, doing my best not to perform a happy dance that might dislodge my mate.

"Yes," he breathed. Without warning, Edward leaped to his feet and pulled me over to the nearest couch. "Sit," he ordered, and then, parting my legs, he kneeled between them and pressed an ear against my belly, resting his forearms on the couch to either side of my thighs. His body curved, serpentine, to the floor, and I admired the long line of him.

"You _are_ related to Alice, after all," I said playfully. He rarely displayed so much excitement.

"Hah hah, funny. Hush up and let me _Listen_, Minx."

"What do you _Hear_?" I breathed, ears straining as though I might actually hear something myself.

"Well, she was awfully frightened," Edward told me, "but she's calm now. Waiting for information, I think." He addressed my stomach. "Tigger?"

As usual, I felt her nudge him, but this time, instead of laughing, he threw his arms around my hips and clung to me. "Oh my God! Oh my God! She _Said_ 'Daddy'. Her mind is so strong and pure. She must be healthy. She's really real. Thank you."

"Oh, Love, of course she's real," I said softly. Of course, I'd been feeling her move inside me for almost two months. Hearing our baby's thoughts must be wonderfully reassuring for him, even though he knew Duquitu and Maricuta were babies like any others. Now he knew for certain that Renesmee was a healthy baby, too. My mate looked so happy. I could hardly wait to see him holding our daughter. I thought he would look like an entirely new person. "I… I'm so glad I could give you this, Edward."

"I could never tell you… how much I wanted this," he admitted, rubbing my belly while he looked up at me gratefully.

"I… know," I said, blinking soberly. "You're going to have a … blood relative."

Edward looked surprised. "Well, yeah, but that's… not really my focus, you know? I suppose anyone who's lost his or her birth family would like a blood relative, but… I'm just glad I'm going to get to be this little girl's Daddy."

"You're going to be the best Daddy ever," I declared.

He peeked at me shyly. "I hope so, Bella." He looked at my stomach and his face lit up again.

"What's she thinking?" I asked eagerly.

"Her thoughts are very simple yet, Love. I said, 'Bella' and she _Said_, 'Mommy'. It's pretty astounding that she can make the leap of connecting your name and your honorific. Of course she can't see anything right now so it's obvious that all her thoughts are going to be based on what she hears."

"She knows us," I murmured. Then I grabbed my husband's ears and gave him a playful shake. "Our kid's a rocket scientist!"

"Yeah," he laughed excitedly, his face absolutely incandescent with joy. "She… she loves you." He crossed his arms and rested them on what remained of my lap, and peeked lovingly at me over my bump.

"She loves you more," I teased, ruffling his hair. "She only answers to 'Tigger', for Pete's sake." Our baby did a little tap dance and Edward chuckled.

"Who's the sweet baby, then? Who loves Mommy and Daddy? Tigger Tigger Tigger," he said against my skin. Then, he chuckled louder as I stared at him questioningly. "She _Said_ 'Tigger Tigger loves Mommy Mommy Daddy'," he told me. Then he arched a brow at me. "Our kid's got rhythm."

"Hah. Probably be born Jiving," I said, winking.

Edward continued to trace lines on my tummy, which tickled a lot. Ren's little foot followed his finger. "She's so happy, Bella."

"Of course you're happy, little one," I cooed, talking to my stomach as I covered his hands with mine. "Why wouldn't you be, when Mommy and Daddy love you so much?" I felt the baby flip completely, so that she was head-up. Edward and I watched each other like a couple of sappy dates, our hands massaging her small body gently.

"She likes the way we're touching her," Edward whispered, pressing warm lips to my belly again.

"How come you didn't _Hear_ her…?" I began, and checked myself, wincing.

"Go on," my mate encouraged.

"When we were… um…" I said, chewing my lip.

"Oh," he said in surprise. His face darkened as comprehension dawned. "Oh."

_Stupid Bella! Why_ _did you have to point it out?_ "Oh, boy. You're not going to touch me for the next two months, are you?" I sighed, realizing our baby's advanced communication skills might just not be such a good thing.

"Um, I… I don't think th-that's going to be much of a p-problem," Edward stammered, turning the colour of the Volvo.

I looked at him skeptically. "So if she says 'Daddy' right when you're in the middle of climaxing-"

My mate sat back on his heels, looking mortified, and waved a slightly shaky palm in protest. I waited while he gathered his thoughts. He cleared his throat and swallowed hard. "Um… she… sleeps a lot. Right?"

"Well… yeah, she does now, anyway. But I read that babies become increasingly active as their due date approaches," I shared.

Edward ran a hand through his hair. "You know I'll never be able to go two months without …"

"Sex," I said bluntly.

"Making love to you," he said at the same time.

"Yeah," we said together, smiling.

"I'm sure it will be okay," my mate said, looking only a little uncertain.

"Very convincing," I teased. He averted his eyes shyly.

"She's asleep," he murmured a moment later.

"How can you tell?" I asked.

"Her thoughts got less and less focused, and then went silent," Edward explained.

"Cool," I said, thinking that there was hope for our sex life yet. "So you're good with being intimate when she's asleep?"

Edward sighed. "It isn't like she can see anything. We might just have to be careful… not to teach her any naughty words."

I had a sudden mental image of our daughter rhyming off a slew of filth in front of Carlisle and Esme, rather like Esme's pet parrot, Mac, had done to us when we went to their island. It gave a new meaning to TMI. "Horrors," I said woodenly. "How are we going to pretend to be sexual deviants if we can't spout off dialogue?"

"We'll just have to be careful to do it while she's asleep," Edward shrugged. "I guess we'll have to adapt to having a baby around a little earlier than the average parents."

"Your eyes are kind of black," I murmured, stroking his hair again.

"Are you thirsty?" my mate asked.

It suddenly occurred to me that I was ravenous. "Yeah. Very," I said, nodding energetically.

"Awesome. Let's go out for dinner," Edward grinned, getting up and reaching for my hand.

"Like this?" I joshed, gesturing at our naked bods.

Edward's eyes rolled. "Come on, Minxy Kitty!" He got up off the floor. "Put on something expendable and we'll take some spare clothes in our trusty tote, just in case we have to change." He took my hand and we ascended to the loft. I put on some shorts and a tee with a little stain on it, and Edward put on shorts and a really ratty old t-shirt with holes in it. I gawped at him.

"What?" he asked, obviously perplexed.

"Where did you get that?" I demanded.

"Oh, it's been around for years," he said dismissively. "You don't suppose Alice lets me wear Hilfiger or Boss out hunting if there's a choice, do you?"

I blinked. "What about your OCD?"

Edward regarded me calmly. "I can tolerate it, as long as it's clean. Now… Last time I looked, human blood didn't tempt you. Can we go down in the elevator, or do we have to risk getting caught jumping off the balcony?"

"Well, it _would_ be fun jumping down to the street," I joshed.

Edward's eyes flared a little.

"I can take the elevator," I said, eyes rolling.

My mate relaxed. "Hardy har har. You're quite the comedienne tonight, Minx."

"I own you."

"Had you asserted that fact two years ago, we might have avoided a lot of grief." I watched my mate grab the keycard to the room and stow it in one of many Velcro-lined shorts-pockets.

"So says the most stubborn man on the planet. Where are we going?"

Edward's grin was positively wicked. "Are you up for a little run?"

With all the tourists around? Well, if my über-protective vampire husband thought it was safe, why should I question it? "S-sure," I said, watching him put on a pair of Chucks. I took my Converse out of the closet and pulled them on. "Where are we going, Mocha-chino?"

"The Escarpment," he said, sharp teeth flashing whitely. "And if we don't find anything there, wine country."

"What's on the menu?" I wondered.

"I don't know. Deer, maybe. We'll have to sniff around once we're out of the densely-populated area," he said. "Unfortunately, we might have to go at human speed for the first leg of the journey, unless you want me to carry you. I can use my built-in radar detector to avoid humans."

"Yeah, I'd love it if you could carry me," I said, a little nostalgic for the early days of our courtship.

"Great. Let's go," my mate grinned. He escorted me out the door of the suite, checked it was locked, and took me to the elevator, which was blessedly empty. I was secretly a little concerned that my amped-up body might get hungry for humans any day now.

We got as far as the sixth floor without company, and then a whole bunch of adolescent boys wearing matching royal blue t-shirts piled into the elevator with us. They were laughing and banging into each other and generally acting … like a bunch of hormonal teenage boys. Most of them were quite tall and thin. I wondered if they were from some high school basketball team, although the school year in Ontario had barely started.

"Did you see the tits on her, man?" one of them guffawed, grinning from ear to ear.

"Ho, yeah!" another one enthused. "I'd like to hit that."

A third boy punched his companion in the arm, causing him to almost fall against us. "Get in line, bro."

"You asshats are such virgins!" a tall blond boy scoffed, shoving the first boy on the shoulder. "Like a hot box like _that_ would _ever_ look at either of you sorry little cunts." Judging by the contrite reaction of the rest, he was obviously the pack leader.

I looked at my bump, feeling my face heat up. Hopefully Ren had not heard and absorbed that lovely word. Beside me, Edward clicked his tongue. The alpha boy whirled to look at him, his eyebrow raised in challenge.

"You got a problem?" he sneered.

Edward widened his stance, but kept his expression mild. "Yes."

"O-ho!" the boy scoffed, crossing his arms as he gave Edward a look over. Some of the boys looked away in shame and others chuckled and stepped closer to my mate. "So what's your problem, then, huh, baby daddy?"

My mate regarded him coolly. "I don't like it when teenagers behave badly, in front of a lady no less, and especially in classy hotels where mature people are trying to relax and enjoy themselves. It gives us all a bad name."

"Us?" the kid scoffed, looking at Edward with disdain.

"Yes, that's right, teenagers," Edward answered.

"How old are you?" the kid asked with a mocking expression.

"Seventeen," Edward said, cocking his head to the side. "And this is not my 'baby momma', this is my wife. Show her any discourtesy and I'm quite certain she will break all your fingers."

The boys all looked toward me in shock. I put on my most chilling, vamp-like smile. "Gentlemen." It didn't take the leader any time at all to recover, though.

"Who are _you_ to tell _us_ how to behave, when you've knocked your bitch up?" he demanded. Edward's eyes turned glittering black.

"I'm a good example for you, of how _not _to behave," he said dangerously. A couple of the boys visibly shuddered. "Now don't make assumptions about us, because you will regret it. I can tell that you like to shoot off your mouth on subjects you know nothing about. Not that you _deserve_ the information, but it would be wise of you to listen to a bit of advice. You're talking pretty big, which tells me you're talking utter nonsense about your experience with girls." Edward's eyes dismissed the boy and surveyed the group. "All of you listen up: we were straight-A students in our junior year and we had been dating for a year. The very first time we became intimate, my wife got pregnant."

"No glove, asshat?" the obnoxious blond boy demanded. I wanted to damage him. Badly. My skin crawled with the urge to pounce.

Edward kept his cool. "Didn't you take Sex Ed? Condoms are only 85 percent effective. It would be wise of you all to keep that in mind. Save yourself for somebody you love, or, unlike me, you might end up married to somebody you don't care about, wondering how the hell you're going to graduate, get a college education and a job that will put food in your baby's belly. I happen to know that you're all here being scouted for college basketball teams." He glared at the blond boy, who began to shrink a little. "It would be a shame if your plans got derailed, wouldn't it? I suggest you behave yourselves at this hotel, or I shall be telling the manager that you were rude to my wife."

The elevator door opened, and Edward took my hand and breezed out into the lobby. My husband kissed my temple and delivered a message at vampire speed. "Don't pay attention to anything I say, Love." I barely had time to nod my acknowledgement before the blond kid raced after us and slapped his hand down on Edward's shoulder. My mate froze, and turned deadly eyes on him. Obviously, the kid had a death wish.

"You think you can threaten me?" the tall boy blustered, nonetheless removing his hand from Edward's shoulder like it was burning him. His teammates milled around uncertainly, looking like they might just intervene and drag their boy away.

Edward smiled, his eyes glacial. "Just be certain _you_ don't threaten _me_, punk. I don't intimidate easily. You want to experience intimidation? Think with your dick. Go get an STD and find out how popular you remain. The head cheerleader at our school did that, and nobody speaks to her now. Or knock a girl up, and watch your pals turn into people who pretend they don't know you. Watch all those teachers you've looked down upon turn all superior on you, and watch your parents, and the few teachers and coaches whom you like, look at you with disappointment." Edward took a step closer to the boy, who nervously dropped his eyes.

_Smarter than he looks_, I thought.

"You don't frighten me, kid," Edward told him. "Go do the things you're supposed to do when you're seventeen. Enjoy some funhouses, ride some rides, and eat junk food 'til you're sick. Go out for pizza in the middle of the night, and dance your heart out on the weekends. Be a kid while you have the chance. Trust me, real life is a lot scarier than anything you can dream up to do to me."

A portly gentleman sitting in the lobby was staring at us, or, more accurately, at Edward, who was nose to nose with the wannabe basketball player. He stood up and hurried over, his eyes flickering between the two males.

"What's going on, Mark?" he asked firmly. The boy turned mulish and didn't answer.

"How do you do, Mister… ?" Edward said smoothly, bringing out the Victorian in full force. He stuck out his hand to the man, who shook it.

"Uh, Maxwell. I'm the coach for the Corybell Cougars."

"Ah," my mate said, smiling politely. "Is good sportsmanship important to you, sir?"

"It is. Is there a problem?" the man blinked.

"I advise you to remind your boys about comporting themselves nicely when abroad, since they serve as ambassadors from your school when traveling under its banner." Edward said. All eyes slid back over to Mark, who was seething, yet simultaneously trying to blend in with the carpet.

"What's he done?" the coach demanded.

"Let's just say that he's behaved in an ungentlemanly fashion. I bid you goodnight, Mr Maxwell," my mate said, crooking his arm so that I might take his elbow again. Without another word, Edward led me from the lobby. Once we were outside, he sneaked a peek at me, his lip curling in amusement.

"Nice job, Dirty Harry," I congratulated him. "You really turned that around on him."

Edward snorted. "Damn, I was aiming for Nicholson. Anyhow, he's not as brave as he'd like his fellow Cougars to think. He thought better of suggesting abortion as a viable option, which is just as well as I'd have been hard-pressed not to turn him into a eunuch. As it is, the little punk's lucky I didn't haul him to a sink and wash out his mouth with soap."

"Yeah, he was pretty rude about women," I agreed.

"He was rude to his team mates, as well. It's highly unlikely he's going to get selected by a scout. He doesn't play like he's part of a team. Well," Edward sighed, "let's forget them. I think we'll run down this street, rather than River Road. We can probably go most of the way at vampire speed."

I felt my mood take a dip. "Speaking of feeling intimidated…"

"If we have to go at human speed, it will take an hour to walk where I want to go."

I gnawed on my lip. "Are you sure we won't be noticed?"

"It'll be fine. We do it all the time." My mate gave me an eye roll and bent over a little, so I could hop up on his back. "We won't be doing _this_ much longer," he teased.

"I wonder what Ren will think of this," I mused.

"I'm sure she'll let us know if it's annoying," Edward muttered. He crossed the busy street and walked down a block at human speed, his long legs effortlessly covering a lot of distance. There were several tourists on the sidewalk. Then, suddenly, the path grew a little darker and there was nobody in sight.

Edward started to run full-out and the streetlamps blurred. I pressed my face into his neck and breathed him. It wasn't long before we were beside the bed and breakfast venues and motels that lined the Niagara Gorge. He ran past a huge Buddhist temple and the Niagara Spanish Aerocar, and then we were back in the middle of more hotels. My mate ran so fast that any human who caught a glimpse would probably think they had seen the passage of a ghost. Eventually, the buildings gave way to parkland, and Edward crossed the street onto the side with the river, and hurried toward the stone-and-iron railings that kept people away from the deadly drop to the river.

"I think we'll find something here for dinner, Bella," he told me. "There are probably raccoons on the escarpment."

"Are raccoons the only thing to eat around here?" I asked. Not that they weren't tasty enough, but it was hard to catch enough of them to satisfy our thirst.

"Raccoons in Ontario cities are as common as woodchucks in farm country," Edward told me. "They like to come out at night and scavenge. The locals here consider them vermin, and roll their eyes at the tourists who take scads of video of them mooching food. Down near where people go to board the Maid of the Mist, there's a whole gang of them that shows up every night. If you're not interested in hunting them, though, there might be a deer or two in the Queenston Heights Park. The only other wild animal that I know of, that inhabits this area, is a skunk, and, trust me, you do _not_ want to catch one of those."

I inferred there was a story about Veggie Vamps and skunks. "Emmett?"

"Emmett," Edward confirmed. "He was really thirsty one time, back in the day, and he thought he could catch one before it sprayed him. Suffice it to say, he was wrong."

"I bet Rosalie was really impressed," I said, grinning.

"Oh, yeah. She didn't let him inside the house for a week, and every time he tried to apologize to her and come in, she lobbed a bottle of tomato juice at him."

"A glass bottle?" I asked, a little alarmed by my sister-in-law's temper.

Edward shrugged. "Didn't hurt his hide, just his feelings."

"Okay, no skunks. Raccoons it is," I said, freeing my senses. We both hopped over the wall, to find a narrow path running parallel to the river rushing by twenty yards below. We were hurrying along when I scented our first prey: there was a lone raccoon sitting on the path in front of us. It didn't have time to squeak before Edward caught it, snapping its neck, and handed it to me. Unfortunately, it didn't do much to assuage my thirst. I pitched its body out into the rushing waters and ran my tongue over blood-coated lips.

"I can hear more down there," I informed my mate, pointing at a tree-filled spot below us.

"Yes. Well done, Bella," Edward praised me, taking my hand again so we could pick our way down the treacherous path. We had not gone fifty feet when Edward stopped dead and I bumped into him. He grasped me as I swayed, to keep me from toppling over into air.

"What is it?" I breathed. And then I smelled it: human blood.

"Oh, God," Edward shuddered, dragging himself out of hunt-mode, his black eyes full of dread. He took my hand again, and I knew he wasn't breathing. I knew the scent was bothering him more than it was bothering me. I thanked God that I didn't find human blood attractive yet.

"Is there a human up ahead?" I asked incredulously.

"A hiker fell, I think. These paths aren't safe, but humans insist upon using them. There are a lot of accidents here." My mate took in a breath to replace the one he'd used up talking, and another tremor went through his frame. I strained my eyes to see an injured person, but came up with nothing.

"Maybe the person was rescued, and all we smell is the blood left behind," I suggested.

"Too fresh," my mate grunted. A couple of hundred yards later, he tensed. "There!" he said, pointing at a ragged, tattered black lump on the upper side of the escarpment. We hurried closer, and Edward started scaling the rocks, which crumbled under his grasp, sending bits of rock and dirt down toward the water. Edward looked down at me, the hiker two yards above him. "Bella, I want you to hurry back up, and call 911 on my cell phone." He took it out of one of his Velcro-sealed pockets and tossed it to me.

I caught the phone out of the air and ran back the way we came, and as soon as I thought I could manage it, I leaped to the top of the path and dialed 911.

"_Nine one one. What is the nature of your emergency?"_ a woman on the other end of the line asked me.

"My husband and I found an injured hiker on the trails of the Niagara Escarpment, east of the Whirlpool about… five miles?" I essayed, biting my lip.

"_We'll send an ambulance and notify the police,"_ the attendant told me. _"I need you to wait somewhere where they can find you. Are there any landmarks nearby?"_

"Um," I looked around. "We're in a park. There's a set of domed monkey bars about a hundred yards to the west. And to the east I can see a big white statue of a guy pointing at something."

I rushed back toward the hiker and my mate, and peered over the rocky barrier with its wrought-iron railing. Soon, I met Edward's worried eyes.

"He's alive, but unconscious. He has several broken ribs and he broke his right femur. There's a bad laceration on the back of his head, too. Tell them to hurry. He doesn't have much time."

I bent over the phone. "My husband says the man is in bad shape. He thinks his ribs are broken and so is his right thighbone. And Edward says there's a nasty laceration on the back of his head."

"_There are two police cruisers coming, one from the direction of the Falls and the other from the direction of Niagara-On-the-Lake. Can you see them yet?"_

I ran across the park toward the street, which was lined with trees on either side. Before long, I saw red and blue flashing lights heading east. "Yes, I see one of them."

"_Please stay on the line until the officer arrives."_

"Okay. Thanks."

"_You're welcome."_

Waving my arms madly, I jumped up and down on the sidewalk, and the cop car came to a screeching halt. "He's here."

"_Thank you for calling. Please hang up now."_

"Are you the lady who called 911?" the officer asked me from his open car door.

"Yes," I panted, motioning for him to follow me. He got out of the car, leaving its lights flashing, and trailed me across the park. We both peered over the railing at Edward's white face, eight yards below. The cop had a flashlight, which he inadvertently shone in my mate's sensitive eyes. Edward averted them before the man could possibly notice, but I saw them flame reflectively like those of a cat. My husband blinked and held up a hand, palm-out, to block the light. His hand was bright red.

"His pulse is quite weak," Edward called, loudly enough that the human could hear him.

The cop got on his walkie-talkie, and before long, we were joined by another cop. The three of us watched Edward take off his awful t-shirt and rip it to ribbons, which he wound around the man's thigh and used to pad and bind the back of his head.

"I had to put a tourniquet on his leg. He can't afford to lose any more blood," my mate informed the men.

"How did you find him?" the first cop frowned, addressing me.

"We heard him moaning," I fibbed. "We looked over the wall and saw him –lucky for him there's a lamppost up here - and Edward went down. I'm amazed the trails are accessible to hikers. They look so dangerous."

"They're off limits at night. You weren't walking the trails, were you?" the other cop asked.

I swallowed hard. "No, sir."

"How did your husband get down there?" the first cop asked, looking like he didn't believe me.

"He's an accomplished climber. We're from the Olympic Peninsula. He's climbed all the mountains around there."

A white ambulance with an orange stripe on its side roared up, and two paramedics jogged over to join us.

"The man's down there. I'm not sure how you're going to get him up here," the first officer said, grimacing. The paramedics leaned out to have a look at their patient's location. Edward gave them a wave.

"We'll have to rappel down, rig a harness and bring him up on a backboard," the senior paramedic sighed.

"It's treacherous down here," Edward called up. "Send down the backboard and I'll rig him up for you."

"No, thanks for the thought, but one wrong move could paralyze him," the paramedic said, pursing his lips.

"I'm a third year med student, and I've worked on many mountain rescues before," Edward told him. "Get me a neck brace, and one for the broken femur, and send down the board. His vitals are weak. We don't have time to waste."

The paramedics quickly and efficiently organized everything, and soon the supplies, a battery powered lantern, and the backboard were making their way to Edward via a bright orange rope.

Cop Number One turned to me, looking a little shocked. "So, your husband is not only an expert climber, he's an experienced rescue worker. Is there anything he can't do?"

I nearly swallowed my tongue trying not to laugh. "He's … annoyingly … capable. People tease him all the time about being perfect, actually. He really hates it."

"Hm," the cop grunted, watching Edward work. My mate leaned over the unconscious man and spoke loudly in his ear.

"Sir? You're badly injured. I'm going to help you, is that all right?"

Naturally, there was no response.

"It's a sad world where an injured person sues you for trying to help him," one cop muttered to the other. They both looked at me. "Your husband's really knowledgeable. Good thing for all of us that you two came along."

The paramedics were rigging up some sort of pulley using the metal railing as an anchor. I sincerely hoped that the low stone wall was on a solid foundation, or the unconscious man might not make it up the rock face without further injury. In fact, he might not make it back up at all.

Edward reported to the men beside me, and the junior paramedic wrote down everything he said on a chart. "Male, Caucasian, approximately fifty years old, five feet ten inches, two hundred pounds. What such a big guy is doing on a trail like this is beyond me… Eyes sunken, pupils fixed, breathing shallow; blood pressure is… 85 over 50… Nail beds and lips cyanotic. Bleeding contusion on the back of the skull, with swelling and definite signs of concussion. Right femur is broken and the bone has punctured the skin, left ribs feel broken, also. Pulses consistent at femoral artery, wrist and neck." Edward grabbed his makeshift tourniquet and loosened it. Blood welled, and my mate turned so white his skin looked translucent. He swallowed hard and stopped talking, re-twisting the tourniquet.

The victim of the fall was soon wearing a big padded neck brace. Edward gingerly wrapped a metal and plastic brace around his patient's right leg, and buckled it on with small black nylon straps made of Velcro. Edward prodded around the man's back, and sighed unhappily. He looked up at the paramedic who had first spoken to him.

"I'm going to move him onto the board," my mate declared, "but I don't like it. If the situation weren't so desperate, I'd wait for one of you to come down, but we're running out of time. He's totally unresponsive."

"Well, there's no hope for him if he stays down there," the senior paramedic said, grimacing.

"Agreed," my mate said, lips pressed together worriedly. He carefully braced the man's upper body and neck, and slid the backboard under him, then eased the man's legs onto it. He placed a white towel around the back of the man's head, and then he did up a pile of straps around the man's body and head. "That's the best I can do," he told the paramedics.

"You're doing a great job. Can you get hold of these ropes and get them around the litter?" the paramedic asked.

My mate simply nodded, caught the end of the rope, and started threading it through the openings on the board. Soon, the victim was ensconced in a veritable cat's cradle of ropes. Before long, three of the four men were hauling the injured man up the escarpment. The fourth was fetching a gurney. Soon, the injured man was being strapped to it, and an intravenous was put into his hand. The first cop returned to the edge and searched for Edward with his flashlight.

"We'll have you up in a moment," he called down, frowning. He was unable to locate my mate.

"No need," Edward said smoothly, sauntering out of the darkness to join us. The cop jumped nearly out of his skin.

"How'd you get up here so fast?" the cop asked, mouth agape.

"No big. I just came back up the path, there," Edward shrugged, waving vaguely at the edge of the escarpment. He handed over the lantern, and watched the paramedics load the injured man into the ambulance. "Is he going to be okay?"

The cop put his hands on his hips. "Hah. You'd know that better than me."

My mate nodded reluctantly.

"The guy wouldn't have had a chance without you," the cop added admiringly.

"I just did what anyone would have done," Edward said dismissively. "My wife and I should be going now. It's getting late."

"Oh, you have to wait," the cop protested. "We need your statements. I can drop you off somewhere afterward."

"Oh," Edward said, lifting a trembling hand toward his hair. At the last second, he took note of the blood on it, and dropped it, resisting the urge to wipe it on his thigh. He stared at me, a worried crease appearing between his eyes. Now, why on earth was he upset all of a sudden? I wondered what the policemen were thinking. Did they think, perhaps, that we had caused the man to fall?

I realized abruptly that Edward's eyes were black as pitch, and darkly circled. He moistened dry lips with his tongue, and stopped breathing. The man's blood had taken its toll: my mate was dangerously thirsty.

"I'm, uh, not feeling well," Edward announced. "Must be the shock coming out. I think I need to get to bed."

The cop eyed Edward sympathetically. "You don't look good. Maybe I should take you to Emerg'."

I could almost see the hackles go up on Edward's neck. The last thing we needed was to have some nurse try to take his pulse. "I'll be fine, really."

"Let me drive you home," the cop said kindly. He handed me his notebook. "If you wouldn't mind writing down your names and contact information, Mrs …?"

"Masen. Bella and Edward," I informed him, writing down a fictional American address with the stubby pencil.

"Mrs Masen … that way I can contact you for more information if necessary."

"Here you go," I said, handing back the pad and pencil.

"Thank you." The cop opened the back door of his cruiser, and Edward and I eyed the interior reluctantly. Evidently, he couldn't think of an excuse not to get in, and neither could I. Lips mashed together, he ducked inside and beckoned me to join him.

The cop let himself into the driver's seat. "Where are you headed?" he asked cheerfully, his grey eyes bright in the rearview mirror.

"Um, we're staying with family, just past Queenston Heights, near Saint David's," Edward lied.

"Well, that's handy. I was heading back that way," the cop smiled. "You're going to make a great doctor someday."

"Thanks," my mate said, slouching so he could lean his head on my shoulder. He reeked of blood, and I was glad that the iron-rust scent no longer turned my stomach. I opened our trusty tote and offered Edward his clean t-shirt, but he declined. Instead, he rested the backs of his hands on his knees, flexing his gory fingers, and squeezed his eyes shut. After a pause, he cleared his throat and spoke, his voice strained. "You don't happen to have any hand sanitizer, do you?"

The cop looked momentarily startled. "Oh. Yes. Yes I do. Just gimme a sec." He pulled the cruiser over and reached down somewhere between his feet. Then, he held up a bottle of the antibacterial gel. But how was he going to hand it to Edward? There was a grill between the front seat and the back.

The cop stuck the spigot of the bottle through the wire, and Edward pushed his hands against it gratefully. The nose-stinging scent of the gel saturated the enclosed space as my husband vigorously rubbed his hands together. Abruptly, I felt claustrophobic, but Edward seemed to relax a little. He took the tote bag from me, extracted his shirt and put it on. Then, he rested his temple against my shoulder again, as though he was weary, and sighed as I combed my fingers through his hair. The night sky outside the cruiser was black and clear and full of stars, but I felt brittle rather than comfortable. Edward drew in a fresh, shaky breath and held it. A tremor passed through his muscles, and then he stilled.

"Bet you're tired," the cop said.

"Yes," my mate agreed. He wasn't breathing. I pressed a kiss to his mouth, and his bruised, black eyes drank in my face like I was tethering him to life. Perhaps I was.

"What line of doctoring do you want to go into?" the officer asked.

"Obstetrics."

A thrill of amazement passed through me. I oughtn't to have been surprised. There had been lots of babies to see into the world down in the Amazon, and assuming that Caius and his followers weren't soon stopped, there could soon be a distressing number of Hybrid mothers in need of attention. My mate waited for my reaction, peeping at me trustingly through those long auburn lashes. I pressed a kiss to his brow, and he shut his eyes and tried to rest.

"Huh. That's sure to be interesting," the cop said. Edward did not answer. Obviously, he had had enough of trying to argue with his thirst, with blood-scent on his person, while breathing in the warm scent of his 'natural' prey.

"He's asleep," I said softly.

It was quiet for a few minutes, and then the officer's eyes met mine in the rearview mirror. "You mind if I ask you something?"

"Um, no?" I responded tentatively.

"You're albino."

Beside me, Edward tensed. I tried to school my features. It hadn't even occurred to me to disguise my eyes. "Yes."

"I have an uncle who's albino, and he has really limited eyesight. It's getting worse as he gets older. Is your eyesight … affected? Because you seem to see normally." Drat the curiosity of cops!

"Um, my … grandfather was albino," I lied. Renée had once had a boyfriend who was albino, when I was very small. I tried to dredge up details about him, because as a little kid I'd been very interested in his appearance. Which I _think_ was also the big reason he was attractive to my mother. The attraction hadn't lasted long. He had wanted an adult for his partner, and Renée hadn't qualified. "I've been very fortunate. My vision is… pretty good," I said, trying not to sound nervous.

"Is it harder for you to see at night?" the cop asked.

"It's actually easier. My eyes are light-sensitive," I said, remembering that tidbit of information.

About fifteen minutes later, we turned left, off the main road. The cop looked at us in his mirror. "We're turning toward Saint David's."

I gave Edward a nudge. "Baby, we're almost home."

My mate shifted rather melodramatically, and sat up with a groan. After a pause, he said, "It's not far, now. A few more fields, and we'll be at my uncle's farm."

"Whose farm is that? I grew up around here," the cop smiled.

"Um, you wouldn't know him. He just bought the place a few weeks back," my mate said without missing a beat.

The cop blinked. "He bought the old Rose Farm?"

"Yes."

The cop grimaced. "Good luck with that."

Before long, we were turning up a dusty drive toward an old farmhouse and several decrepit outbuildings. The place looked like it had been abandoned for a long time, which meant it had to be a really bad property, because real estate in this entire area was coveted.

"You sure this is your uncle's place?" the officer aksed uncertainly.

Edward had his answer ready. "Yeah, there's not much sign of life, is there? My uncle keeps a camper parked in the barn."

"I can take you back with my flashlight," the cop offered.

"No, sir, it's fine, thank you. I have a flashlight in my pocket, see?" Edward produced a small but powerful flashlight and clicked it on, then put it out.

"Oh, okay. Well, thanks for your help tonight. You saved that man's life. Try and get some rest and be sure you have a Coke or some juice or something."

"Yessir." Edward reached for the door handle, and discovered there wasn't one. We _were_ locked in the back of a cruiser, after all. "Um, I can't get out. Would you … please?"

"Whoops! Hang on." The officer got out of the car and opened my door. He extended a hand, and helped me out of the vehicle. Edward slid across the seat and joined me. He sidled around the cop and took my hand, swallowing hard. I could smell venom. I sent up a prayer that Edward's self-control would last a few more minutes.

"Goodnight, folks."

"Goodnight, sir," we chorused. Edward turned his light on again, and pointed it at the uneven ground. Gripping me by the hand, he bee-lined at human speed for the biggest barn, which loomed, black and spooky, over us. Once inside, Edward clicked his light off and stowed it in one of his pockets, dragging in a huge lungful of cool, dusty air. He grabbed my hand and tugged me after him at top speed, heedless of the darkness. At the back wall of the barn, he stopped, and pulled off two ancient barn boards, tensing as they cracked. We slipped outside, and he lifted me onto his back and took off at the speed of light.

My mate was silent. Worried. We needed to find a large animal before temptation could get the better of him.

Before long, we reached a productive cattle farm. Edward leaped over the waist-high fence and stopped dead. "Sssshit!" he hissed. In a flash, we were back over the fence and down the lane. A chorus of deep, frenzied barks provided ample explanation. The scent of domesticated dogs was repulsive, so I didn't question that Edward didn't choose to grab one. Besides, he had once told me that large dogs could bite down with incredible force. He didn't trust most dogs because he'd been bitten before.

A man whistled and shouted at his dogs. Edward said nothing, but ran as though our lives depended on it. I pressed my lips to his jugular, holding him tenderly. He was so thirsty. I could sense his desperation in his muscles, and he had to be fighting his instinct to hunt the human. My mate was amazing.

Five minutes later, we were hunkered down beside another wood-and-wire fence.

"I wouldn't normally chance it, but I must feed," Edward informed me at vampire pitch. He pressed our tote into my hands. "You stay here, Bella, and if anything happens to separate us, run three miles north. Find a tree and sit in it, and I'll meet you there."

"Okay," I agreed, gnawing my lip nervously.

My mate vanished, and I crouched against the fence, scenting the air. Moments later, inside the dark barn, sheep started to bleat and panic. Soon, the commotion was impossible to ignore. I tensed, poised to flee. Lights went on in the house, and the door flew open, emitting a paunchy farmer in striped pajamas, bearing a shotgun, and four enormous, snarling German Shepherds.

"Damned coyotes! Sic' em!" he yelled, throwing open the barn doors.

Oh, shit. Every hair on my body stood on end.

My first inclination was to run straight for the barn and rescue my mate. But things like this had to have happened before. I decided that if I was going to be a Cullen, I had darn-well better start following orders. With a quick look from side-to-side, I darted out, and high-tailed it up the middle of the road, perpendicular to the river.

It suddenly occurred to me that I had no idea how to measure three miles' distance.

Well … I would have to make an educated guess.

At least I couldn't mistake which way was north, because the Niagara River sat on the American border, and you couldn't get any further south without leaving Canada.

I passed about ten farms and almost-Cullen-worthy mansions, and then started to worry, because things were getting more… urban. I loped toward some businesses, and another wretched guard dog started barking. I stopped, paced indecisively, and jogged back the way I had come.

If I wasn't where I had promised to be, my mate would search for my scent. Spying a good hiding place, I trudged over to the ditch at the side of the road, crossed it, and leaped up into a big tree. I settled into its center with a sigh, and scanned the surrounding land for my mate. After a few minutes, the dog I had disturbed snorted and stopped barking, and the night became eerily quiet. If only I had my watch, I could see how much time had actually passed. What felt like an hour was surely only a handful of minutes. I started counting seconds, and after ten minutes, just as I was _really_ starting to worry, I thought I heard a noise. I sniffed the air, scanning toward the river, and listened.

"Bella?" My mate's voice split the air at vampire pitch.

"Here!" I called back.

"Come to me," he urged.

Apparently, I was about to get a lesson in tracking my man. Sailing to the ground, I landed on all fours, then rose and jogged back down the road.

"Bella?" he called, from somewhere ahead on the left. I veered off the road, over the drainage ditch, and into a field. There were no trees nearby, and I couldn't see Edward anywhere.

"Here," I called, scanning the area. At a line of trees a mile away, I thought I saw a figure move. I started walking toward it, assuming it was my mate.

"You went five miles, silly," his chuckle rang out from the other direction. "Remind me to get you a pedometer."

"I knew you'd find me if I stayed put," I called, searching for him.

"Yes. You should pick up my scent soon. I'm going to stop talking. Look for me."

"Okay." I wondered briefly if he would play hard to get. How hard would it be for me to find him, if he didn't want to be found?

I almost tripped over a largish grey-brown dog, lying in a rut, which snarled and snapped at my ankle. "Shit!" I yelped, pounced instinctively, and snapped its neck, hoping it would not be sorely missed by its owner.

"You okay?" my mate yelled.

"Yep. M-more food," I said with artificial brightness. I would never have killed someone's pet on purpose, but I remembered what Edward had told me on my first hunt: you thank the animal for giving its life, and you never ever waste the food. And I didn't think it smelled bad. Hopefully, Edward wouldn't think so either. The dog's rough-haired body bumped on the ground as I sniffed around, and then, finally, I located my mate's scent. Smiling, I followed his trail into a patch of trees, sniffing. About ten feet in, I looked up. Edward was sitting in a big maple, feet dangling, with a wooly dead sheep tucked under each arm.

"Gotcha!" I called, feeling much happier.

"Grr-wow, Baby, some farmers are going to be really happy thanks to you." My mate winked, smouldering at me.

"I hope somebody isn't too grieved for his or her pet," I said regretfully.

Edward huffed an incredulous laugh. "You don't know what you have there, do you, Minx?"

I pulled the dog's furry head up to my face. "Nope. Husky-Shepherd, I'm thinking."

Edward set his pair of sheep down on the branch in front of him, and rested his elbows on them, legs dangling to either side of the branch. "_That_, Isabella Marie, is a coyote."

I lifted its head and stared at it again. "Whoa."

"I suppose you won't want to eat it, as it's a cousin to the wolf," my mate sighed.

"Well, wolves aren't on my list, but this coyote smells pretty tasty," I said. It certainly was more appealing than the sheep.

Edward picked up a sheep in each hand and leaped to the ground. "Rah-rah-rahr!" he said, shaking the sheep over his head like cheerleading pompoms. "Go, Bella! Go, Bella! Ca-a-ar!" he swung his arms together in a circle, "Ni-i-i!" he held the sheep out in front of himself, "Vore!" and shook them so their wool flipped all over the place.

"Stop!" I giggled. A satisfied growl thrumming in his chest, my mate dropped his arms, sauntered over and stared lecherously at my boobs, still gripping the sheep.

"Not bad for a first stab at tracking me," he drawled.

"Hey, I found your camp at the Dead Waters," I protested, "and the stink there should have made that impossible."

"I stand corrected," he breathed against my neck. "True. You are amazing," my vampire declared, smouldering at me from under his lashes.

"You're in a much better mood. Did you have some food, Mr Cullen?"

"Two tough herbivores," he announced, running his nose up my throat. "Mutton: not likely to be missed by the farmer. Not that it was easy to cull the old from the flock. You were a good girl to obey me. Guard Dog Rex nearly liberated me from my shorts."

I took hold of my mate's arms and turned him around. What I saw made me snort. Edward rolled his eyes as he turned back to me. "_You_ wouldn't have made it out in one piece, Pokey," he pouted, rubbing his exposed backside.

"You appear to undergo a lot of clothing alterations on your hunts, Dear," I chuckled.

"Hence the spares," he winked, taking our bag from me. "C'mon, Bella. It doesn't do to linger in unknown places. Suck down all that hot, salty, animal goodness before it goes to waste. I _like_ it when you …"

Apparently, I wasn't going to get the rest of that sentence. I stared at my mate - who looked perplexed - wondering how much trouble my mouth would get me into if I made something sexual out of that little speech. But obviously, my eyes had already said it all.

"Bella!" he gasped.

Walking past my Victorian, I snickered to myself, smacking him on the backside. A little way into the woods, I sank to sit cross-legged on the cushiony ground, hoping there wasn't any poison ivy. If there was, I prayed I was no longer susceptible to it. Edward presented me with one of his sheep. As he had taught me, I used my nails to scrape back the wool from its neck, and slice away the skin so I could drink without impediment.

"For what we are about to receive, may the Lord make us truly thankful," he said, surprising me.

"Amen," I murmured, wondering exactly when he had decided to start saying grace before meals. Maybe it was something Carlisle did. That wouldn't surprise me.

My mate sank down beside me with a satisfied growl that communicated directly with my lady bits. I opened my eyes just in time to see his tongue press delicately against the exposed flesh of his kill. Then his dusky-rouged lips wrapped around the wound and he sucked with evident enjoyment.

One of Edward's eyes opened, met mine, and crinkled with amusement. I stopped ogling him and went back to sucking my sheep dry. I _finally_ understood why he used to like to watch me eat human food. Evidently, all vampires had an oral fetish. And, as I was also discovering, once our attention was engaged, it was hard to shake. Case in point: Edward and I were now putting as much effort into watching each other drink, as we were putting into feeding. Reaching out, he took my hand and linked our fingers as we fed. All too soon, the sheep were drained.

Edward rose, removing the carcasses from view, and I gathered up my coyote and slit its throat. I licked the wound, and sucked greedily at its essence. It had been a few weeks since I had fed from an omnivore, and the taste was better than I remembered. As I fed, my husband padded up behind me, crouching, until his front pressed against my back.

"My little albino. Great save, Sweetheart. Looks like you won't be needing contacts at Dartmouth, just sunglasses." His legs slipping underneath mine, he lifted me into his embrace, purring. Hot blood coursed down my throat, as I sat, warm and safe in my man's arms. I ate until I was fit to burst, not wanting to waste any blood. Several minutes later, I released my hold on my prey with a groan, tipping my head back to rest on Edward's shoulder.

"You can eat more than that," Edward coaxed me.

I opened one beady eye at him. After our months of separation, he was still too thin, while I was packing on baby weight. And probably vampire muscle. "Unlike you, I am not suffering from malnutrition, Mister. That was one very fat sheep. Can you finish this coyote?"

"Feed me."

I felt my eyes widen. Had I heard him right? I shifted around to look at him. Would he say it again? His eyes were averted. He was embarrassed. _Schwing!_ My mate _did_ want me to feed him. How hawt was that! I felt my face split in a delighted grin. Before Edward could die of mortification and stammer out a change of heart, I carefully scrambled onto my knees. He pulled his legs away and attempted to get up, but I held him in place.

When I was sure the man wasn't going to run away and hide, I grasped my coyote and took a long pull from its throat, filling my mouth. Then, tipping my mate's chin up, I pressed my mouth to his. He licked at me, and I drooled a mouthful of venom-laced blood into his mouth. He grunted softly, and his hands crept around my back and massaged me gently. We kissed, tongues exploring and tangling, until the blood was gone.

"Good?" I asked.

Edward Anthony Masen-Cullen licked swollen lips, his eyelids heavy. "Ye-ah."

I pulled back, and refilled my mouth, then purposefully let some of the blood leak from my lips and trickle down my neck. My mate obligingly licked me clean, then thrust his tongue between my teeth and took everything I had to offer.

Edward breathed unevenly. "Oh, God, Minx! You… your venom… it makes the blood taste a lot like yours when you were human!" My mate licked my mouth again, quivering like a racehorse in the gate.

"Is it too much?" I gasped. Were he to bite me, it could be fatal.

"No. More. Your blood is bitter now. It doesn't tempt me. Please, I want more," he moaned. We repeated the process several times, until both of us were literally panting with want and my neck was all sticky with blood and venom. Eventually, I realized our coyote would soon run out of blood, and I would lose a rare opportunity to fulfill what _had_ to be one of my beloved's fantasies. Of course, he wouldn't want to tell me, if I was right. Getting him to open his mouth about what turned his crank was still like pulling teeth. I knotted my hand up in his hair, and dragged his head backward, reveling in my ability to do so. He locked eyes with me, waiting to hear what I wanted. I began to speak, and hesitated, seriously considering whether it was wise to open my mouth.

On the last day of our honeymoon, I had rashly provoked my mate into losing control of his powerful physical impulses. He told me I was stepping over the line, and I disregarded him and took an extra step. Edward had come very close to biting me, even though he knew it would result in my death, and Ren's. It had taken me a while to calm him down. After some discussion, he had set ground rules. If I told him what I wanted now, would it be violating his limits? With difficulty, I dredged up his exact words and examined them:

"_I think if one of three provocative elements is present, that is, naughtiness, danger, or speed, I would be able to handle it, but combining two elements at once would be pushing it."_

So often, Edward and I had made the mistake of acting on our assumptions rather than discussing concerns with each other.

"What is it, Bella Marie?" he asked me gently.

I owed it to my husband to communicate honestly, and let him form his own response.

"Your control tonight was phenomenal, Mocha-chino. For a couple of minutes there, I seriously thought you were contemplating chowing down on our friendly neighbourhood police officer," I winked to soften my words, ruffled his hair, and sank back to lie supine on the ground. Edward lay down on his side and leaned his head on his hand. His cheeks were beginning to pink up from his meal. Beautiful.

"Um, for a split second, I considered it," he admitted, "but then I thought, 'there's no way I'm putting everything I have at risk, just to assuage a craving temporarily. It would be wicked'."

"You're stronger than you think," I reminded him.

"I… am strong," he agreed, melting my heart.

"You have no idea what a turn-on it is, hearing you say that," I praised him. "So… you said that the coyote's blood, mixed with my venom, tastes … very like my human blood used to do."

"Yes," he said mildly, clearly wishing he could read my mind.

"And you didn't seem to have any trouble… refraining from biting me," I continued.

"Um, no. I have a harder time managing my instinct to claim you, when there's a lot of excitement in the background. It's quite peaceful here," Edward reminded me. He leaned toward me and breathed a question against my mouth. "So what is it that you want, Minxy Kitty?"

"There's something… I want to try," I whispered, "but I thought I'd better check with you first."

"Okay," he said, searching my eyes for answers.

"If you think you might bite me, we can't try it," I cautioned. Edward sat up and crossed his legs lotus. I could tell he was marshaling his muscles not to react.

"Go on," he invited me.

"I want," I began shyly. "I think it would be really hawt, if…"

"You're blushing. Spit it out, Dona Isabella, I'm not going to eat you for telling me what you want," my mate said, smiling crookedly. My eyes drifted to his crotch. Mr Ed was attempting to break free from the confines of Edward's shorts, to let me know he still existed and had not been shown sufficient attention in hours and hours.

"Um, okay," I said quickly, waving my hands up near my temples. "I want… to spit the rest of the coyote's blood down my front and-I-want-you-to-pretend… it's-my-blood… and… lick it … off… while you…"

"What?" he asked, his tongue darting out to touch his lip momentarily. "What? While I _what_, Bella?"

Feeling my face get hot, I braced myself and spit it out. "While you fuck me."

For a moment, Edward looked stunned. Then his eyes turned completely silver. The next thing I knew, there was a ripping noise, and I was splayed out flat on my back, naked as a jaybird, and one extremely interested naked male vampire was hovering on one elbow above me, with his leg between mine and his cock prodding demandingly at my pubic bone.

"That's… pretty hawt," my mate said slowly, twizzling up my hair around one of his fingers.

"Is it too much to handle?" I winced.

His eyes flicked down momentarily, and then met mine. "I don't think so."

"How 'bout… you turn around and… let me get ready," I suggested, feeling the heat of my blush radiate off my skin.

" 'Kay," Edward agreed, backing up about six feet and turning his back to me. Holy, the man had a nice ass.

I picked up the coyote and sucked at its neck. The blood was cooling, and would soon clot and congeal. Hurriedly, I filled my mouth with it and drooled it down my front. I managed to get four mouthfuls before all the coyote's blood was used up. More venom collected in my mouth, and I spit it down my chest. It hissed, and left runny, bubbling streaks in the blood.

"Your Singer is ready," I said a little nervously. My mate turned slowly toward me, his eyes black and his face predatory.

"Rub your breasts," he rasped.

I palmed them, tweaking my nipples, leaving patterns in the blood, and a subliminal growl rumbled in his chest.

"Invite me," my mate ordered. _I'm a killer, Bella. I'm designed to kill. My face, my voice, even the way I smell. Everything about me invites you in._ A nervous thrill passed through me, and more venom pooled in my mouth. I swallowed convulsively.

"Take me," I offered boldly, tipping my head to the side.

Edward moved so fast that I jumped, startled, discovering his tongue warm and wet against my jugular. My heart hammered against my ribs, and he drew back to examine me with those ginchy silver-shot eyes.

"You really are an adrenaline junkie, Minx," he chastised me, a fine line appearing between his eyes. "I'm not going to hurt you."

I nodded, and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Dazzle me, Mocha-chino."

Eyes velvety-black and dancing with silver, he took me in his arms and laid me in a leafy bower beneath the trees. "I'm going to suck your blood," he said in a ridiculous Transylvanian accent.

"Oh, come on, take it seriously!" I huffed.

"Fine," Edward said, smirking at me. At lightning speed, he bent to my throat and pinched my skin between his lips. It hurt a little, and I whimpered quite genuinely.

"Just look at all that life force, hot for the taking," my mate purred, his lithe form electrifying all my nerve-endings. His hand ironed over my pussy, and began to pleasure me.

"Yes, it's all yours," I coaxed him, tugging at his head to bring him closer.

"Mmm." His tongue darted out to lick the blood and venom from my neck. "I know." He hitched my leg over top of his, and rubbed the head of his cock over my dripping privates. "Let me in."

"Yes."

He closed the distance between us, slowly, and soon his dick was nestled deep within me. He lay on his left hip and forearm, his legs close together and behind my ass, so that he was almost totally curled around me between my legs. He allowed me a little time to adjust.

"Move!" I urged him. A possessive purr rumbled in his chest, and he bent to lick the blood off my chest.

"You're very flexible, Mr Cullen," I managed to moan out, as Mr Ed hit a particularly delicious spot. Heat flared between us, birthing a private bubble that blocked out peripheral sound. I dug my fingers into Edward's shoulders.

"Mmm, the better to seduce and please beautiful humans, my dear," he purred with a challenging smile.

"Incubus."

"If you think I'm flexible now, just wait until you've given birth," he promised. His face contracted in a masterful frown. "Now stop talking and gyrate. I want to feel you milk me."

"Yes, Sir!" I gasped, obeying orders.

We moved together, my palms slick against his warming skin, while his rough tongue traveled all over my chest and throat, nipping and sucking. He really _was _flexible. Edward licked me, purring and vocalizing, until there wasn't a drop of blood left to be smelled, and then his lips crashed against my neck, to lave my pulse point. I cried out, loudly, and my hips bucked against him.

Edward grasped a fistful of my hair, and held back my head. "Ssh. No screaming. You belong to me alone, and nobody is going to come and take you from me."

I decided my husband was very good at role play. "Yes, Sir!" I cried, clutching him to me. "Let me serve you forever."

Our shared talent lit the surface of our skins like St Elmo's fire. "Mine," my mate declared. "And someday, when you've given birth to our child, I am going to make that very, very clear. You have no idea the things I'm going to do to you one day, beautiful girl."

"Yes!" I gasped, envisioning us acting upon some of the ideas he'd shared with me in the past.

Edward's face dipped to my neck as he held me immobile by my hair. His tongue caressed my throat as he thrust into me repeatedly. He gripped me hard and sucked at my skin. I was going to have a tremendous hickey in the morning. Edward was completely in charge and I was loving every second of it, but suddenly he hesitated, his eyes meeting mine. He looked like a little boy caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Something was wrong, and I was perplexed.

"Mocha-chino?" I asked, biting my lip.

"I… I can't," he said, magnificent jaw clenched and muscles quivering.

What I was sure must be a very smug grin spread across my face. "Cum for me! It's okay."

"Ohhhh!" he sighed, his body singing to me as he pulled my head to his shoulder and cradled me so lovingly that I never wanted to move. I felt him deliver his essence into my depths, his pelvis jerking occasionally in the effort to meld us into one body. Then, he sighed and kissed my shoulder, and brought his head up in an unmistakable effort to see into my mind.

"Sorry, Minx. Just give me a minute, and we'll see about your orgasm," he murmured, pressing a kiss to the corner of my mouth.

"You're so hawt, you apex predator manchild," I purred, pushing his hair back out of his eyes.

"Just keep talking to me like that, and I'll have you off in no time," he promised, applying himself to the task. Inside me, Mr Ed twitched back to life.

"Mmm, Baby," I moaned, and my eyes rolled back in my head a little. Cool air rushed between us as Edward lay me back on the ground. Our personal bubble was receding. He cradled my head and gently pumped into my hot, needy pussy. My mate was purring, and I really loved it when he did that. His fingers slipped between us to fondle my clit. I sucked in a large breath, and froze, eyes wide.

A leopard-like snarl ripped out of my chest, and I clutched my mate in my claws, terrified. Edward twisted into a full crouch, slipping out of my hold, leaving scars in the ground at my sides. A defensive roar ripped from his throat.

The air around us was muted, revealing nothing.

"Come out and I won't hurt you!" he yelled at vampire pitch. We waited, sniffing. The night was silent, and held no clues. I grabbed Edward's shorts off the ground, scrabbled at his pocket and pulled out his phone. It was on. There was no message from Alice.

"Did I imagine that?" my husband asked warily.

"No. I smelled it, too. Vampire," I told him, my mouth dry.

"Stay close to me," he urged, "and get dressed. Fast."

Gulping nervously, I pulled our black tote into my lap, took out our fresh clothes, and scrambled into my clean shorts.

"Are you going to look around?" I asked, crouching beside my mate, who was still hunkered down in a full crouch, his black eyes darting about anxiously.

"And leave you unprotected? Not likely," he scoffed, climbing into his spare shorts. He took up his phone and punched at the buttons. "Hey, Titch," he said calmly, eyes roving over the dark fields.

"_Ooh, hi Edward. Having fun?"_

"Um, we were until a few minutes ago. _Seen_ anything?" he asked fretfully.

"_No, why?"_

"Somebody was just here, spying on us, and now there's no sign of anyone," he shared.

"_Vampire?"_ Alice asked, sounding shocked.

"Yes, we're both certain of it," Edward frowned.

"_I haven't_ Seen _anything. There's no sign of trouble,"_ Alice reassured him.

"I don't like it, Titch. Somebody was watching us," Edward said, biting his lip.

"_Perhaps he was just curious,"_ Alice suggested. _"Whatever the motive, I don't See any harm coming to you or Bella."_

"Okay. Thanks," Edward said softly.

"_See you soon,"_ Alice promised.

"Yes. Bye." Edward shut off his phone, continuing to look out into the darkness, and then he paled, his lips a red gash on translucent skin. He pulled his clean t-shirt on in a rush. "Hurry!"

"Wha?" I asked blankly.

"Hurry, Minx! Now! We have to get out of here!" he said shakily.

"What is it?" I said, pulling on my shoes as he finished tying his.

"Somebody has a talent for avoiding being noticed," he asserted. "Someone's out there, watching us, and I can't see or _Hear_ him. I can sense him, though. He's still out there. I'm sorry, Love. I never should have done this."

"What do you mean?" I asked blankly, standing before him.

Edward's eyes overflowed with dread. "Our little game. Whoever it is, heard everything we said. He thinks I'm a real incubus. Like Caius. He thinks I'm going to use you to get a baby, and then leave you dead."


	3. Chapter 3: Confidence and Trust

**Chapter 3: Confidence and Trust**

_**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Any resemblance to persons living or dead is merely coincidental.**_

**Thanks to Room340C, my Beta, and prettyflour, my Pre-reader. Love you both. **

**Please review. I'd love to hear from you, and I don't bite.**

**Links are on my Profile:**

**Please visit my Facebook to see pictures from Make Haste.**

**I have submitted a 60 page AH romance for the Flight for Bobby Dupea (Autism): **

Swan and Cullen had met when she was four, and he was eight. His rambunctious Border Collie, Bear, had attempted to ingest her Calico, Wednesday Addams, for lunch. It had begun the war. He had been in love with her ever since.

**You may now join me on Twitter at jmollyfanfic**

**Music for this chapter can be found on the jmollytwilight2 Youtube:**

"_Stalking Night", by Twilight Empire_

"_She is the Sunlight", by Trading Yesterday_

"_Blue Mountain River", by Cara Dillon_

_**Behold, thou art fair, my beloved, yea, pleasant: also our bed is green.**_

_**-The Song of Solomon, Chapter 1:16**_

**Saturday, September 18****th****, 2005:**

_**Queenston Heights/St David's Ontario**_

_**Edward's pov:**_

"What are we going to do?" Bella asked me, white to the lips with anxiety. She seemed to be taking an awfully long time to get her shoes on.

I debated whether to suggest to my mate that a full-blown panic attack might well be in order. It just didn't seem … like the manly thing to do. So, I needed a plan. Fast. And I'm a good planner, yeah?

"First, we get somewhere safe, where we can't be ambushed," I decided, grabbing my Bella and flinging her onto my back, but before I could start to flee the area, she yelled.

"Edward!"

Bella startled me so badly that I stumbled. We fell and I virtually did a forward somersault over-and-under her body to keep from landing on her.

"Bella!" I scrambled up, cupped her face and searched it frantically, fearful that I had injured her. She grasped my wrists, her eyes huge and black.

"Don't run. We can't leave this mess behind," she told me firmly. Anger rippled through me.

"Is that why you yelled?" I demanded. "I thought he was back. I thought we were under attack. Jeez Louise, Bella, I could have-"

"I'm sorry, Baby. I'm not hurt, I promise. And Ren is fine. Feel," she said, taking my hand and placing it on her stomach. Ren rolled curiously, and went back to sleep. Bella watched me apprehensively, her lip starting to quiver. "Are you okay?"

"It depends what you mean by 'okay'," I grumbled, pulling her upright.

"We can't leave evidence behind," Bella said gently, tears trembling on her lashes. It annoyed me to be reminded of something so basic, but she was right. It would be bad to leave the carcasses and torn clothes out in the open where they might be found and questioned. Hurriedly, I picked out an old tree and pushed it a little so that half of the roots were exposed. Bella picked up my sheep and her coyote, and dropped them down the hole. She collected our ripped clothing and started to pitch it in with the exsanguinated animals.

"No," I corrected her. "Nowhere near our kills." I pulled the tree straight and tamped down the root ball.

"Sorry," she said timidly. I felt like a complete ass.

"I'm sorry, Love. I didn't mean to snap at you. I just want to get you somewhere safe," I said.

"What do I do with these clothes?" she asked, bundling them up and cradling them in front of her belly.

I thought about it for a minute. "I think we'll pitch them into the Gorge."

"Okay," Bella agreed softly, doing her best to put on a brave front. I knew she was thinking of Victoria. And James.

"No," I said, changing my mind. "It's too isolated. Bring them. We'll figure it out on the way to the hotel."

"Okay," Bella repeated, stuffing the torn garments into our tote. As soon as our picnic spot looked as though we had never been there, I helped my mate onto my back and started to run flat out toward our hotel. She pressed her forehead into the top of my shoulder, and I inferred that watching everything blur was making her dizzy. Her eyesight was not yet nearly as good as mine.

When we reached River Road, I slowed and stopped, sniffing for evidence of our vampire spy. I picked up a very faint trail heading east, and hesitated. I heard Bella scenting the air beside me.

"Are we going to search for him?" she asked me.

"No," I decided, resuming my trek toward the Sheraton. "Alice is under the impression that this vampire presents no threat to us," I explained. "And assuming she's correct, and he was just curious, and too afraid or shy to come out of hiding, by chasing after him we could provoke the very confrontation we're hoping to avoid. Besides, we don't know if he's alone. He could have a mate or a coven nearby, and we would find ourselves outnumbered. And I can't _Hear_ him to get an advantage. I don't understand it: four score years without any peace and quiet inside my head, and now, I can't _Hear_ two individuals." My jaw clenched. "He must be some kind of Shield. Like you."

"Are you sure it's a male?" she asked softly.

"It smells like a male," I confirmed grimly.

Bella was quiet for the rest of the journey. I ran down the sidewalk beside the Falls, not bothering to hide. Although the customary coloured spotlights turned the waterfalls pink, blue, purple and red, the area was free of tourists, as the hour was so late. Victoria Park was relatively dark, with only the occasional lamp, casting a sharp white light, to deter nighttime hooligans and lovers. Every five minutes I stopped to scent the air. There was no sign that we were being followed. After a last careful look around, I sprang up the steep hill that provided a foundation to our hotel. I put my mate down, affixed my arm around her, and half-carried her right through the lobby and into the elevator.

"You okay, Baby?" I murmured, brushing back her hair.

"Yes," she whispered, stroking my wrist. "Little dizzy. Sometimes I forget you can still move faster than I can."

"Sorry," I murmured.

Bella turned her face into my palm and kissed it. "Don't be sorry, Love. You do whatever you have to do, to protect the baby." She clasped my hand and wrapped her other arm around my arm. She was definitely frightened.

I didn't like her words. She sounded fatalistic. "I won't let anything happen to you, Bella. This is probably… nothing to worry about."

"I know," she told me, clinging to me anyway.

"We'll just have to ask God to take care of us some more," I suggested.

Bella relaxed and melted into my side. "You're right. Thank you, Edward."

On the eighth floor, the doors opened. ◊_Oh, swell._

"Well, l-l-look who we got here," Mark, the punk who had bothered us earlier, said blearily. I hadn't seen anybody so drunk since Prohibition. As I knew from experience, bathtub gin was positively lethal. Sidling into the elevator, he wobbled to lean against the doors. "You goh me in trouble, you purr-ick."

I refrained from saying that it was his own behaviour that got him in trouble, as the boy was already in the middle of deciding where to aim his punch.

_Wonder how that arrogant jaw would look broken?_

I simply stepped aside at the last possible second, and his knuckles met the elevator wall, between me and Bella. I had to admire the interesting fist-shaped dent in the metal paneling. If the kid couldn't make it in basketball, perhaps he had a future as a boxer.

◊_Nah. Too slow, even by human standards. Well… perhaps if he were sober…_

"Oww! Ooo-ooh-ooh, you sum-a bitch!" he howled, clutching his fingers.

Bella leaned into his personal space. I held her back by her arms, fearful that the urge to defend me would get the better of her. I needn't have worried. My Bella was in perfect control of herself. Obviously she didn't consider this string bean a threat.

"You assaulted my husband without provocation," she said haughtily. "If you're lucky, we won't press charges." I released her. She made me so proud. I smiled like a sappy date at her.

"My han's broken you bitch!" Mark yelled.

"Shall I call Mr Maxwell for you?" I invited, holding up my cell.

"Fuck you!" the kid sobbed.

The elevator opened onto the door to our room. I hauled the little idiot up by his t-shirt, and dragged him off.

_Ohmygod ohmygod! He's gonna kill me!_ His legs pedaled helplessly at the floor.

"I'm not going to hurt you, moron," I grumbled, extracting the keycard and handing it to Bella, who let us into our room. We had a gorgeous suite with a stunning view and couldn't even enjoy it. I hauled the obnoxious brat over to the loveseat and dropped him on it. In shock, he catalogued the luxurious accoutrements of the penthouse.

_He's a drug lord._

I bit back a snort. "Bella, Love, will you bring me a plastic bag, please?"

"Sure," she said, bee-lining to the closet near the door.

I pulled the complimentary bottle of champagne out of the ice bucket, pleased to find a couple of cups' worth of ice remaining in the chilly water. Taking the bucket over to the bar sink, I carefully poured off the liquid. Bella brought me a disposable laundry bag, and I dumped in the ice to make our rather perplexed guest an icepack. She found a dishtowel on the counter and presented it to me.

"Thanks," I said to Bella gently, taking it to the juvenile delinquent. I picked up his hand and turned it gently in mine, then folded the icepack into his palm and wrapped the towel around it. I pressed his hand to his chest, where he nursed it bravely, eyeing me like I was going to eat him. Tempting… Good thing he didn't know what I was. He'd probably wet himself. "You've definitely broken it," I told him as I fashioned a sling out of the kitchen tablecloth.

"I won' be able to playyy," he whined.

Maybe he should have thought of that sooner. "What room is your coach in?" I asked coolly.

"Six-ten," the boy said unhappily.

I picked up the phone provided, and dialed room-to-room.

"_Hello?"_ the poor man asked groggily. He was probably exhausted, looking after all those teenagers.

"Mr Maxwell, this is Edward Cullen. I'm sorry to disturb you, but I have one of your boys here in my suite. There's been a bit of an accident, I'm afraid. His hand is broken."

"_What? Who! Who are you again, I'm sorry?"_ he babbled.

"My name is Edward Cullen. We met down in the lobby last night. I talked to you about Mark. He's up here, and his hand is broken. Could you kindly come up and fetch him? He needs a doctor."

I heard rustling as Maxwell sat up and threw back the bedclothes. _"Oh, crap! Yes, Mr Cullen, I'll be right up, and I'll have something to say to that boy when I get there. What room again?"_

"We're in the Penthouse. If you take the elevator up to the twenty-second floor, our door is directly opposite," I informed him.

"_Give me five minutes. Thanks."_

"You're welcome." I rested the handset on its cradle, and returned to my reluctant guest. "Your coach will be upstairs shortly."

"How come yer bein' nice to me?" Mark pouted.

"Why should I not?" I asked him.

"Power," he spit. "Obvis-ly, you have loads of it, for all you go roun' dressed like a hobo. And I dissed you an' your lady, so why'ud you be nice, hm?"

I sat next to Bella on the loveseat opposite, and used the remote to turn on the fireplace, thinking it might have a calming effect. "You're right, I have means. I don't need to get dressed up to prove it." I leaned back, putting my arm around Bella, who rested against my side sleepily. She looked exhausted. I put my shoe-clad feet up on the coffee table, even though Esme would have yelled at me if I did it back home, knowing it would make me look the Dom. Bella copied me.

"I wear clothes that are comfortable, unless my sister fusses at me. No reason to flaunt my wealth, or act like I'm more important than anyone else. With great power comes great responsibility."

"Voltaire!" he spat.

My eyebrows hit the ceiling. "You surprise me," I admitted.

"Who-ja think I'd attribute it to, Spiderman?" he scoffed.

I shook my head, smiling in spite of myself. The little shit had brains. Who knew? "Ah, kid, there's nothing wrong with Spiderman. Except perhaps his abysmal interpersonal relations with loved ones, which probably stem from sleep deprivation, come to think of it."

Bella snorted and hid her face against my shoulder. Her silent giggles reverberated down my side.

"What, don't you ever wonder how superheroes function with no sleep?" I asked my wife. "You know, they're up fighting bad guys and crime all night, every night, and then they pretend to be mild-mannered white collar workers during the day. It's no wonder their personal lives are a mess. They're all half-psychotic and asleep on their feet. They probably have all the decision-making capabilities of rocks."

"I'll remember that," my wife warned me, grinning.

I put on a whiny voice. "Oh, Mary Jane, I don't know if I can make it to our anniversary dinner, I have to take some potentially damaging photos for Jameson, so he can spread more craptastic stories about-" Our potentially interesting conversation was cut short as I heard the elevator ping open on our floor.

"Pardon me one moment," I directed, and strode to the door to admit Mr Maxwell.

"Oh, Mr Cullen," he said nervously, holding out his hand to me. "What's going on?"

I shook it, then turned to the injured teenager. "Mark, perhaps you'd like to enlighten Mr Maxwell as to what happened. Honesty would be strongly advised."

The kid's entire neck was nonexistent, his shoulders were so hunched. "I… had too much to drink n' threw a bad punch at this-guy-here. I missed an' hit the evelator wall instead."

Maxwell blanched, and sank down on the loveseat beside his charge. "You'll be charged with assault and underage drinking, and you can kiss your chances of a college ball scholarship good-bye."

"Aw, I'm not going to press charges because a kid made a dumb mistake," I said dismissively. "He broke his hand, and he's out of the game for a while. That's punishment enough."

Mark abruptly turned sickly green, his mouth hanging open.

"Oh, shit!" I exclaimed, snatching up the ice bucket just in time for him to puke in it. ◊_Well, better out than in._ I steered him into the downstairs lavatory and shut the door on him. And the revolting ice bucket.

I became a little distracted as the elevator pinged open again.

_-don't know what we're getting into, this could be bad._

Shit. Shit. Shit.

There was a loud rap upon the door.

I gave my wide-eyed Bella a look, signaling her to be cautious, and admitted our caller.

Fuck. My. Life.

I ran a hand through my hair, feeling venom start to sizzle under my skin. "Hello, sir."

The police officer gawped at me. Wouldn't you know, it was the same damn guy who had driven Bella and me out to St David's? His eyes narrowed. Oh, man, he was pissed. "Hello. Mr… _Cullen_." _No wonder he looks grey. Wasn't expecting to see me again, was he? What is he hiding?_

◊_Dammit to Hell, the truth will always out._ Bella and I both cringed. I cleared my throat and waved him inside.

"I'm Officer Douglas," he told our happy little party.

Mark staggered out of the bathroom, clutching the now-blessedly-empty ice bucket in his good hand. When he saw the officer, he froze in his tracks and turned whiter than me.

Douglas glared and put his hands on his hips. "The hotel security guard phoned us after seeing that young man, _there_, throw a punch at _you_, Mr … _Cullen_, on the security camera. There was some damage to hotel property."

Our delinquent fell unsteadily into his seat. Maxwell was the first to recover the power of speech. Of course, he was the only person present (exempting the cop) who was not dying of mortification. "Is the hotel going to press charges?"

"I can't say," Officer Douglas told him sternly, "but the police have the ability to instigate charges against this young man for assault, whether Mr Cullen presses them or not."

"He was under the influence," I said, not sure why I was defending the kid. I guess I'm a fan of second chances.

"How old are you?" Douglas asked Mark.

"Seventeen," he mumbled.

"Whether or not you're charged may depend on your record," the officer told him. "With whom were you drinking?"

Mark turned mulish again. "I wen' down to the bar."

Douglas's face hardened. "I'll have to go down and press charges against the staff for serving a minor."

"Fine!" Mark spat. "I was drinkin' in the room with my buds, okay! We hooked up with kids from other teams an' some of 'em are old enough to buy booze."

"I'll need more information so I can talk to them," the cop asserted. "What were you drinking, beer?"

Mark crossed his arms stubbornly. "No. Vodka, gin an' tequila."

I smothered my grin. He was going to have some headache in the morning.

"We also have footage from earlier in the evening, when you behaved belligerently toward Mr and Mrs Cullen in the same elevator," the cop revealed.

Oh, boy. The sappy date had really dug his own grave. I ran a hand through my hair. "I'm not pressing charges. He's broken his hand in two places and that's enough punishment as far as I'm concerned, since he won't be able to play in his tournament."

"How do you know he's broken it in two places?" the boy's coach wanted to know.

"Mr Cullen here's a third-year med student. Helped us on a rescue mission earlier on, this evening," Officer Douglas supplied, giving me the hairy eyeball. _Why did you lie to me, kid? _"Isn't that right, Mr _Cullen_?"

"Yes, sir," I said calmly.

"I require statements from all of you," he asserted, frowning at Bella. _Never dreamed that girl wasn't trustworthy. Look at that blush on her. She's no delinquent. Why on earth did she give me fake names, and why did they have me take them to a false address? And how can they afford to stay here? Something's fishy._

"Yes, sir. But would you mind starting with Bella? She's exhausted and it's not good for the baby," I said.

"Sure. May we use your table?" he asked, pulling out his notepad and pencil.

"Sure," Bella answered, leading the way to take a seat in one of the club chairs.

"I'm going to need proof of identity," he told her.

"I'll fetch our passports and marriage license," I said, and went upstairs to get Bella's purse.

Half an hour later, the statements concerning our immature alpha male were stowed in the cop's spiral notebook, and Maxwell was escorting Mark out, with profuse thanks for our kindness, to get the little bastard's hand set at the local ER. Officer Douglas had radioed ahead, and another officer would be waiting there to supervise him. Whether any charges would be pressed against him was undecided, but a clean record counted in his favour. When the door was shut, Bella and I sighed unhappily, and turned to face the music. Officer Douglas' mouth was set in a thin line. We dragged our feet out to the kitchenette to rejoin him, staring at the floor.

"I see your names are Masen-Cullen, but why did you lie about your residence?" he asked sadly.

I had an answer prepared for that question. "If you will permit me to retrieve my laptop, I'll show you."

The officer waved me away. I hurried upstairs, took the computer out of my suitcase, and brought it down. Soon, it was connected to the hotel's WiFi. I googled a certain newspaper article, and turned the screen so the policeman could see it. For the first time _ever_, I could turn one of my sibling's pranks to my own advantage.

Douglas's eyebrows went up as he began to read.

Dominating the webpage was a certain picture, of Bella in a puffy blue organza dress, sitting on my lap. She was wearing ballet slippers and a minxy pair of silk stockings, and my eyeballs were obviously attempting to singe a hole through the white lacey panties that I happened to know she was wearing. Carlisle had taken it to commemorate my first Valentine's Day with Bella, mere weeks after we had met, and my annoying siblings had given it to the papers a year and a half later.

The bemused officer began to read aloud. "_Seattle Times_, Monday, July 18th, 2005: '_LOCAL KIDS MAKE IT TO THE BIG TIME:_

"_Forks, WA. By Melinda Moorcock, A Times Exclusive_

"_In the majestic Olympic Peninsula there is a little town called Forks, soon to be drawn out of obscurity thanks to the popularity of two young people hitherto unknown. The pair, Isabella Swan and Eddie Cullen, was discovered by celebrated scout Andy Blumfeld while dancing in a talent show at their local high school. Says Blumfeld, "They're gonna be the next Astaire and Rogers…"_

Officer Douglas eyed us narrowly. "So this is why you lied to me? To avoid publicity?"

I sighed and shrugged melodramatically. "Even though my family is well-off, and we were treated as outsiders in Forks for years, the locals were quick to adopt us as their heroes when this article came out. We suddenly became very popular. We can't even go out in public in Seattle without a bodyguard anymore. Everywhere we go, people find out and hound us. That's why we're going to college all the way across the country from home. And if you think that article is bad, just wait until the next June issue of '_Celebrity Weddings'_ comes out." I rolled my eyes wearily. "My brother's wife sent in a bunch of our wedding and honeymoon pictures, including ones of us on a nude beach, and they're being published in spite of our protests."

Douglas's eyebrows went up, so I had to explain further. "My entire family ganged up against us, and sided with Rose. And Bella's parents are on their side, too. To keep the family peace, we're just going to have to grin and bear it. So as you can imagine, we were afraid to end up in the papers again, after helping that guy, and of course we _had_ to help him because he would have died otherwise, but we really hate any public attention. We're sorry for lying to you."

"We're _really_ sorry," Bella added.

The officer stared at us for several minutes. "Guess I can't blame you for wanting to remain anonymous, but you must never lie to the police. We are your _friends_. And we don't go around distributing information about cases to tabloids, you know. Now, I need your statements regarding how you found the victim of the fall, with your correct address and names in case we need to contact you at some future date. Let's get this done quickly so you can get some rest."

"We were going to leave this evening for Dartmouth," I fretted. "Is this going to hold us up?"

"Not if your story checks out. Are you really a med student?" _If he's not, he's the best con man I've ever met._

"Yes. We're students at Dartmouth in Hanover, New Hampshire. I've been taking correspondence courses for two years, and now that Bella's out of high school, we're going to live there so we can get our degrees," I supplied. "You can check with Dean Roberts. He knows me."

"I'll do that," Douglas murmured, writing down the name. "So you didn't want to be on TV, eh?"

"We're very private people, and as you can see, increased money and fame are no temptation to us. We would hate to be part of Reality TV," I said honestly.

"Good for you. Now let's get those statements squared away. I'll start with you, Mrs Masen-Cullen."

"Okay."

As concisely as possible, Bella detailed how we had been out walking, and peering over the stone barrier in search of oh-so-amusing raccoons, thought we heard a noise and found the badly-injured man. By 4:30 am, the now-admirably-mendacious mother of my child was asleep on the loveseat, as I finished up my own statement with Officer Douglas.

"Just one more thing," he told me.

"Yes, sir?"

"May I have your autograph?" he asked. I gawped at him, and he started to laugh. "On your statement."

"Oh," I said, exhaling in relief. I signed it as he continued to chuckle. A short time later, I locked the door behind Ontario's finest and turned out the lights. There was nothing left to distract me, and I turned my mind to the problem of the unknown vampire spy.

Alice said Bella's future, and my own, were safe.

I still felt unsettled, and I had no facts to go on. The closest experience I'd had to this involved James and his coven. Perhaps that was why I felt uneasy.

I couldn't decide what to do. Should we stay for the day in Niagara as planned, or should we high tail it straight to Hanover, where Em and Rose's presence offered solidarity? I paced in front of the window, looking at the gorgeous view, and dithered.

Perhaps the mysterious vampire was on a honeymoon of his own, and merely stumbled across us. That would have been embarrassing for him. At least, if I were he, I would have been embarrassed. If he was like Emmett, though, it wouldn't account for him running away.

It was possible that an interest innocently begun would be piqued because of our pregnancy, and he would follow us again, using our scent trail to find us. That would be somewhat alarming, but not beyond our ability to handle. I really did not wish word of hybrid girls and babies to spread amongst others of our kind.

Maybe he was one of Aro's. Or Marcus's. But … Alice would probably have been able to _See_ him if he were. She _Watched_ our allied covens.

Or, perhaps he belonged to Caius. A frightening thought. Alice couldn't _Watch_ everything. Bella and I were alone here, far from help, for everyone we knew was busy. Carlisle and Esme were with Em and Rose, preparing the house in Hanover for the four of us. Jazz and Titch were probably already at Cornell. The Denalis had gone home to Alaska, to celebrate Tanya and Eric's mate bonding. Even the _Kwoli Ute_ were busy, with some helping to settle the Brandons, some guarding LaPush, and others en route to Mississippi to help its people after Hurricane Katrina.

Having spent over a month alone in the wilds of South America, I never dreamed that Bella and I would be vulnerable during a few days' drive to school. I gnawed the inside of my cheek anxiously. I couldn't justify calling Alice again.

Who could I call to advise me? Who would be genuinely helpful? Well, if I were a young human, leaving home for the first time, who would I call for reassurance?

Mom. A young man who felt worried would call his Mom. Or his Dad. Yeah! _Dad_! I could call my Dad. He wouldn't mind that it was the middle of the night.

But… I had always relied upon Carlisle to lead me. I hadn't had my own residence since 1924, and I could hardly claim that I had taken good care of myself back then. I had returned to him an emotional and blood-addicted physical wreck. The four-odd months I'd spent away from Bella at the end of 2004 didn't count. I had managed neither my body nor a house during our separation. I hadn't even tried.

Ought I not… to try and solve a problem on my own? I was the Dom of a large new coven in the Amazon, for Heaven's sake. People would expect Yawaruna the Panther to make smart decisions.

But would it be wise to try to protect my Bella and my Ren, all by myself, from something I couldn't measure?

No. I thought of all the times when Carlisle told me that a wise leader knew when to delegate tasks, or to seek counsel. And in the past, when I had tried to isolate Bella from a threat by separating us from the others, it had backfired.

"Edward?" my mate called softly from her couch.

"Yes, Love?" I answered gently.

"Are you okay?"

"Um, I think I'm going to call my Dad, okay?" I asked, reluctant to answer her question.

"About Jame-" she checked herself. "About the lurker?"

I crossed to the couch and squatted on the floor. "He's not James, Bella. James is dead. Titch and I killed James."

Bella turned dark red, and shut her eyes.

"Why are you embarrassed?" I asked, thoroughly lost.

"I…"

"Bella."

"I'm sorry. I should be over it. I'm embarrassed because… I forgot for a second that they're all dead: James and Victoria and Laurent. How could I forget that?" she winced.

"You're half asleep, and you're fretting," I surmised. "All your experiences with nomads have been traumatic. But it doesn't mean all strangers are bad, Bella. Alice is probably right, and we don't have to worry."

"But you're worried," she said, eyeing me appraisingly.

"A little fear is healthy," I said, "as long as one doesn't allow the fear to become overwhelming." I brushed back her hair. "We'll just have to be cautious for a bit."

"M'kay," she agreed. I smiled, retrieving my phone. I pushed the button that would link me to Carlisle, and he picked up on the first ring.

"_Hello, Cocksparrow. I hoped you would ring me."_

Sometimes, I really wondered about my Dad's speech patterns. Yes, he was born and raised in England. But he hadn't lived there in about two hundred years, and his slang –including his favourite nickname for me- was woefully outdated. Yet he had adopted some modern English slang rather than American. He used the British colloquialisms well, too. Why? "Hi, English."

"_Alice informed me that you've had a bit of a fright,"_ he prompted me.

"Yes. I don't know what to do. She says this vampire's not a threat, but I have the distinct impression that Bella and I were being watched. We may have been followed, although I'm pretty sure that I lost him before we reached the hotel."

"_You couldn't _Hear _him?"_

"I couldn't _Hear_ him at all, but Bella and I both picked up his scent when we were…" I was reluctant to tell my Dad that we were dancing the horizontal Mambo at the time, but how else was I to ease my worries? I had to tell Carlisle what Bella and I had been speaking about.

"_You were having giggety-boo,"_ he surmised.

"Um, that's 'getting giggedy', D-Dad," I told him, wincing. He never was good at using American slang.

"_Well, it wouldn't be the first time you and Bella were caught in a private moment. I'm sure it's unsettling for you, being unable to_ Hear _him, but Alice says there's nothing to worry about, Boy. I wouldn't fret over it."_

"But…" I began, gnawing at my lip.

"_What is it, Edward? You can tell me."_

"Is Mom around?" I fretted.

There was a pause. _"Do… you want me to fetch her?"_

"No!" I said forcefully, "I don't want her to hear me. Or anybody to hear me." My father waited patiently for me to continue. I squeezed my eyes shut. "When we were … overheard, Bella and I were… playing-a-game."

There was a short pause. "_Oh."_

◊_Jeez Louise. _"I was talking to her like I was a real incubus, proud of preying on human girls, and she was … acting-really-submissive."

There was a longer pause. "_Oh._" I could hear the smile in his voice. I was not amused.

"And," I said through clenched teeth, "I was licking animal blood from the skin of Bella's neck, infused with her venom. It smelled and tasted almost as good as her blood once did. If that vampire watched me do it, he probably thinks I was actually drinking her blood. And he probably thinks it would be pretty tasty."

"_Well, you are on a bit of a pickle, aren't you dear boy?"_ Finally, my father understood my unease.

"In a pickle," I corrected automatically.

"_Yes. Well, I can see why you might be concerned,"_ he said gently. _"And I expect you're feeling a little isolated."_

I paced in front of the window, watching water cascade over the American Falls. "I am. And I don't know what to do. I don't want to leave here prematurely unless it's necessary, and I don't want to delay here if it will put my family in any danger. What would you advise, Dad?" I waited tensely for the answer.

"_How do you feel about Seth?"_

"Huh?" I asked. Non sequitur. ◊_I love him like a little brother, but what does that have to do with this?_

"_Seth is here with us."_

I frowned in consternation. "Seth is in Hanover?"

Carlisle laughed a little. _"Yes. He's been badgering his mother because all the younger Kwoli save himself are going down to Mississippi. Charlie coaxed Sue to relent, and the boy came here with me and Esme, so that Leah might meet him halfway. She's in New Orleans and is not expected to arrive until Monday evening."_

"So… what are you suggesting?" I asked slowly.

"_I think a little Kwoli support from Bella's future stepbrother might be ideal. It's only a nine hour drive from Hanover to where you are, and Seth could run that in half the time,"_ Carlisle told me.

If anything happened to Seth, his sister would have my left nut. "What if he gets lost?"

"_He's quite good at reading maps,"_ Carlisle said. _"And the boy wants a bit of adventure. It's not as though he's likely to get hurt when he's gadding about as a giant wolf."_

"Well, it would make me feel better to have him here," I admitted.

"_Excellent. I know he'll be pleased. Hopefully he won't cramp your style."_

"Speaking of style, how is the decorating coming along?" I smiled, thinking of the fun times to come.

"_Oh, we're having a wonderful time. We finished painting, erm, yesterday morning, and Esme, Seth and I have been setting up your dungeon."_

I reeled. Had Carlisle taken leave of his senses? "You're letting Seth help set it up? He's only fifteen."

"_He's in on the joke. He thinks you and Bella are, to quote, da bomb. The three of us have only let Emmett and Rose get glimpses of the furniture and the room. They're both going 'round the twist."_

"You're corrupting a minor, Carlisle," I moaned.

"_A minor who reads a comic book-covered_ Hustler _in the back seat of my car, Cocksparrow. Besides, Esme and I told him that you aren't really interested in BDSM."_

What our families didn't know wouldn't kill me. "Okay."

"_I'll wake the boy up at 6am, which means he should be able to swim across the border by eleven. Will that suit you?"_

"Yes, Sir. Tell him we'll meet him in the Walled Garden at the bottom of Clifton Hill, and we'll take him to breakfast."

"_I'm sure he'll be glad of your invitation. That boy really looks up to you. Now, Edward, your sister says not to waste time fretting.__ You and Bella have orders to enjoy the day. Will you… please not get irked with me if I tell you what else Alice said?"_

"What did she say?" I asked, fearing the worst.

"_She said you… erm, owe Bella an orgasm, and you ought to go through with your promise to love her on every surface-"_

"Okay, Carlisle," I interrupted, knowing I was the colour of my car. "You don't have to say any more."

"_Oh, come now, Edward! You've been _Hearing_ about my love life for decades. There's absolutely no need for you to get your knickers in a knot. You might as well practice talking about it before you get here. Emmett and Rose are not going to be easy to fool."_

"I have no intention of discussing my sex life with Emmett or Rose," I told my Dad. "What they extrapolate from eavesdropping is hopefully going to irritate them enough."

"_I dunno, Junior. You could have a lot of fun asking your brother for advice. Considering all the porn he watches, Emmett is awfully vanilla. If I were you, I would pick out a couple of things that are quite extreme, and ask for his opinion or suggestions."_

I thought it over. Asking Emmett advice about taboo subjects could actually prove quite entertaining. Anal fisting… urethral sounds… I wondered if I was brave enough to pull it off. "I'll think about it," I murmured.

"_Even better, get Bella to ask Rosalie questions,"_ my father suggested.

"Like what? Bella talks to the other females a lot already," I said. ◊_Too much, at times._

"_Have her ask Rose what it's like to be a Dominatrix. Rosalie will be mortified: she's all about frills and storybook romance. If Rose says she has no experience with kink, Bella can argue that Rose dominates Emmett all the time and everyone knows they're into S&M."_

My face stretched into a bratty grin. "Carlisle? That's positively evil. And here everybody thinks you're a goody-goody."

"_Oh, you of all people know better than that,"_ my Dad scoffed. _"I wish I were able to be a fly on the wall for this game of yours. You will keep me informed, won't you?"_

"You can count on it," I grinned.

"_I shall look forward to hearing all about it. Esme and I can't wait for Emmett to start calling home for advice,"_ Carlisle chuckled. _"I'll enjoy messing up his head. If he complains about how bent you are, I'll gladly join your club."_

"He must know you're not vanilla, Carlisle." The abundance of leather clothing in my parents' closet had to be some indication. _Wait. Did I just say that? Aloud?_

"_I think you'll find Emmett believes I am,"_ my Dad said gleefully. _"After all, none of you remain at home when Esme and I utter the nicknames. I think Emmett wants to believe we don't have a love life at all."_

"You're both twenty-four," I protested.

"_I'm his Dad. Parents having sex is… what's your word? Squicky. At any age."_

"Reprobate."

"_Admittedly. Go love up our Bella. You're running out of free time."_

"Yes, Sir."

"_Love you, Junior."_

"Love you, too, Dad."

Carlisle hung up without saying good-bye, which was oddly comforting. Good-byes can sound so… permanent. I put my cell away and went up to the loft to turn back the sheets, and was surprised to discover the scent of water, along with the expected odours of lovemaking and latex.

I peeked into the lavatory. I had forgotten to empty the Jacuzzi. Bella and I hadn't made use of it. Any waste of water was regrettable. Well, Bella couldn't use it, it was too cold for her, and my priority was to allow her to sleep, regardless. However, there was no reason I couldn't have a quick wash to expunge the grime of hunting, and the sticky residue of our love play.

Before bathing, I did a quick tidy-up: sullied towels dumped in the cloth hamper; damp towels placed on their bars for re-use; discarded condoms in the trash; and Bella's butt plug cleansed and replaced in her suitcase. My dick reminded me that our time with that plug had been a very hawt experience that begged repeating. _Twitch twitch twitch. ◊ Down Mr Ed! _It was a relief to know that the maid service had not entered the room in our absence. It would not have been couth to make such a mess for the staff to clean up.

At last, I turned down the bed and extinguished the lights, thanking God that my mate could now have a safe and comfortable rest.

I placed my phone, keycard and wallet safely on the bathroom counter, stripped off my Chucks and hunting clothes, and sank into the cool water up to my neck, deciding not to turn on the jets lest I wake my wife. It had been such a roller coaster of a day. Why did our trips to this beautiful, peaceful part of the world always seem to be so… nerve wracking?

"Thank you, God, for allowing me to get my family back here safely," I sighed, then abruptly realized I was naked and it might not be the most appropriate moment to talk to the Almighty. Especially since I wasn't certain that I was on firm ground with Him. Bending my knees until my head rested on the bottom of the tub, I resolved to save the rest of my prayer until I was… more presentable.

I looked out at the dark, distorted world through a filter of water.

With any luck, I had frightened the lurking vampire so badly that we would never hear from him again. I decided not to dwell on it. Bella had once told me that the Bible said people ought to think on things that were right and good, rather than fear the future. Consequently, I was doing my best to be optimistic, to change my habits of thinking. God had taken care of us so far.

There was no point in me getting my Calvin's in a twist over the delinquent teenager, either. I had done everything possible to show him kindness, and the rest was up to the Canadian justice system. Worrying about a situation that I couldn't fix was useless.

So… what positive things could I focus upon? I decided to count some of my blessings.

◊_Seth will arrive soon… I like him, he's a nice kid… Carlisle and Esme will be in Hanover to meet the three of us, along with Rose and Em… Bella and I are going to have a blast driving them mad… Bella and I are going to go to college… I am going to be a father… We're more than halfway there, and on November 20__th__, I will hold my darling baby girl… We know how to bring her safely into the world… Our baby is healthy… I can Hear her… My wife is healthy, and so strong. And so lovely… I wonder if her breasts will stay this size. I'll bet they will… Boy, that was hot sex this afternoon. I wonder if she'll let me do her with my cock and Fake Edward at the same time. I'll bet I'd be able to feel the vibrations all along my shaft. 'Sparkle sparkle blue, sparkle white.' Hah. She's so funny when she talks in her sleep… I owe my Bella a really big climax. Maybe she'll drown me in squirt. Unnf, yeah… _

I'm seventeen forever. So sue me.

Abruptly, I realized that I had given myself a rather large problem. If only I could learn that there was a time and a place for everything. It would be handy if Mr Ed would learn that, too. I put my feet against the end of the tub, pushed my legs straight, and flipped back my sopping hair. Resigned to the necessity of letting my Bella sleep, I lingered over my ablutions. Then, I let my soapy hand slide over my cock, closing my eyes and moistening my lips with my tongue.

_Hello, Mr Ed_, I thought to myself, letting my hand slither over it. Since my marriage to Bella, there had barely been a time when I had needed to settle for a solo session. Certainly, I had masturbated enough times while she watched me, but rarely was she unavailable to ... participate. I pushed away my irrational, Victorian Methodist guilt. I was not about to grow hair on my palms or be struck by lightning, and I doubted that Bella would mind. I knew that some females, including Rosalie, got upset when their mates jerked off. It made them feel cheated. But I rather thought that such a reaction was more relevant to human pairs, where exhaustion and satiety were considerations.

It took one _heck_ of a lot to satisfy my libido. One little wank wasn't going to hurt anything. I sat up on the ledge of the Jacuzzi and made myself comfortable. Then, I grasped my cock and twisted my wrist, giving it a hard pull. ◊_Fuck, that's good. It's been a long time. Nothing wrong with pleasuring myself, it helps me know how I like to be touched, and then I can show Bella. Mmm, look at that precum welling out of the slit. Spread it around, and then squeeze more out and run a thumb over the glans. Oh, yeah, that's it. _

I turned my hand upside down and yanked hard, setting up a rhythm. ◊_Bella's wearing red lipstick and nothing else, and she's kneeling in front of me. She exhales to take me all the way down her throat, and her eyes plead with me to fuck her mouth. My hand grasps her by the hair and she lets me in deep. Then, her left hand wraps around my scrotum and pulls my balls down, hard, while her right hand joins her mouth in sheathing my shaft. Her hands are so little that each one barely reaches around. _I wrapped my left hand around my ball sack and tugged it down firmly, jerking with my right, and my toes curled. ◊_It's not going to take me long. Energy is coiling in my gut, and I can feel my release building_.

◊_Bella sucks me so hard. She loves my cum. It's not unpleasant like a human's, it's sweet. She could eat it all day, although that might induce labour. I will have to be careful not to be greedy. At least until we get close to November 20__th__. If she knows it might help get her labour going, she might just treat me to an oral marathon. How hawt would that be? Mmm. _All my muscles tensed as I approached the finish, and then, hot jizz surged up and spurted into the air, each pearlescent drop splattering the back of my hand. Biting my lower lip, I used the tips of my left fingers to press hard at the base of my cock, against the exterior of the prostate, which throbbed each time more jism left me. ◊_God, this is so good. _I grunted, my hips jutting upward, feeling the contrast between my cooled flesh and the heat of my spunk.

All my nerve endings danced, and I floated on air with the Falls as my backdrop. My hand slowed its motion, and stopped. Almost unconsciously, I touched a finger to my tongue, checking that all was normal and my spouse would find me pleasing as usual. Then, I washed all the traces of my activities away, rose from the bathwater, and let it down the drain.

After rubbing myself dry with one of the ubiquitous white hotel towels, I padded into the bedroom, retrieved my black pajamas, and donned them. A pretty crystal candle sat on the long dresser, with a book of matches beside it. I lit it, and a light, apple-like scent that I couldn't name crept throughout the room. I looked out the window at the wonders of nature, at thousands of gallons of white water surging endlessly over the brink, and thought it might be a good time to finish up my conversation with their Creator.

I spoke softly, not wanting to disturb my mate. "God? It's me, Edward Cullen. Thanks for keeping us safe. I'm a bit afraid of that lurker. Please let it all be over and done. I know it takes my Bella right back to the time James assaulted her. Please keep my wife and our daughter from harm and help me get us safely to Dartmouth. Help the kid, Mark, who got into trouble tonight. I don't know his story but I hope he cleans up his act. Bless the man we found injured in the park. I wonder how he came to be there. I think that's everything. Oh. The Falls are magnificent. That's all. Goodnight."

I tiptoed down the stairs and over to Bella, who was curled on her side on the loveseat, with her cheek resting on her palm, and her hair fanned out on the cushions. I hated to disturb her, but I needed to hold her in my arms. Could I lift her and carry her upstairs without waking her?

I bent my knees and slipped one arm beneath Bella's bare legs, and the other under her arms.

"Mmm, Edward, what are you doing?" she murmured in her sleep.

"It's time for bed, Love," I crooned, lifting her into my arms. _◊So warm and soft, my Heart._ Sighing, she tucked her head under my chin and I breathed her in, so thankful to have her for my wife. I carried her carefully up the stairs and lay her tenderly on the bed, then unlaced her Converse.

Undoing Bella's shorts' button, I tucked my hands inside and slid them down. Bella squirmed and opened a sleepy but fiery eye at me. "Whatcha doin', Mocha-chino?"

"Getting you ready for bed," I said, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"Your hands are freezing," she growled.

"Sorry, Minx. I just had a bath."

Bella put her own hands in her shorts and pushed them down, and I peeled them off of her silky legs. Seeing as I had liberated her from her bra and underwear on our hunt, the view was lovely. Regardless, I pulled the blankets and comforter up around her, having a good ogle as I did so, and slipped into the far side of the bed. My mate's body felt much warmer than usual to me, and I knew that the cool tub must have lowered my body temperature significantly. Still, she did not get cold as easily as she once did, for her normal temperature rested at approximately 84ºF. So I didn't hesitate. I put my arm around her middle and snuggled in.

Bella groaned and flexed her legs, then turned her body to face me. "You're overdressed."

"I had a quick wash and it cooled me down. I put on my pj's so I wouldn't make you cold. Sorry," I said softly.

"You smell good," she murmured, drawing her body into my arms. My Bella smelled like me. She was coated in my venom. And to make life perfect, she threw her leg over my hip and melded her rounded form as close to mine as possible. Mmm…

Our daughter decided it was the perfect time to say 'hello'.

_Daddy?_

"Hello, Tigger. Mommy's sleeping. You mustn't keep her awake."

My daughter's little foot poked out to nudge me. Bella groaned. "Oh, I'm so tired. I suppose now Ren's going to get alert and I won't be able to sleep."

_Mommy._

I rubbed my wife's tummy. "I could try singing to her, Bella."

"Will you sing her lullaby?" she murmured, nearly asleep despite Ren's kicks, which were making her belly quiver.

"How about I hum it, and then it won't disturb you?" I suggested.

"Mm-hmm," she whimpered, warmth radiating off her skin.

_Home. This is my home, where you are. Mmm…_

I hummed to my girls, the melody accented by the punctuation of their hearts, Bella's peaceful and strong, and Ren's light and fast. It was so lovely to lie there, just being glad I had people to love and love me back.

_Daddy?_

"Yes Rennie?" I breathed.

_Tigger._

"Hah. Tigger-Rennie," I smiled.

"_Daddy sound?"_

"Daddy's humming, Rennie."

_Daddy humming._

I got close to Bella's tummy so I could talk to Ren without disturbing Bella. "Daddy hums for Rennie."

_Hum Tigger Daddy._

"Hah. Tigger-Ren's song," I told her, fascinated.

_Tigger-Ren's song._

I hummed it for her, and she seemed curious and receptive. When it was done, she surprised me. Well, she's _Bella's_ daughter, after all.

_Daddy hum Mommy._

Daddy hum Mommy? What did she… oh… "Daddy hums Mommy's song?" I asked.

She waited, not giving any sort of response. Obviously she had a very limited frame of reference. Perhaps she didn't understand the words 'yes' and 'no'. If I could teach her that it would be amazing. I started humming Bella's Lullaby.

_Mommy song: hm-m hm-m hm-m-m-m-m…._

I decided my child was the most intelligent, advanced, special baby on the planet. "Yes." I hummed it some more.

_Tigger song._

"Yes." I hummed it. Then, I went back to humming Bella's Lullaby.

_Mommy song! Tigger song! Mommy song!_

It quickly became a game to provide whichever song she named. My fascinating progeny was putting me through my paces. Honestly, my kid was making me do musical gymnastics, which was… a pretty damn great way to fill the nighttime hours.

"Mocha-chino, if you don't stop changing tunes in the middle of a phrase, I'm gonna have to beat your ass," my groggy wife muttered.

"Sorry, Love," I said sheepishly. "Ren's asking me to do it."

"Tigger? Cut it out. Mommy's sleeping," Bella sighed.

_Daddy Mommy's song?_

"No," I whispered, torn between which female I ought to please. "Sleep."

_Daddy Tigger song?_

"No." Break my heart, or what!

_Daddy!_

"Ssh!"

_Daddy! Song! Daddy Mommy song!_

I did not answer.And my daughter had her very first temper tantrum. Seriously. She kept thinking our names at me, and when I didn't respond, she brought all her kung fu to bear on my mate's belly.

"Ow!" Bella yelped. "Renesmee Carlie Masen-Cullen! No!"

_Daddy?_

"No."

_Daddy?_

"No."

My daughter's temper did not improve. How on earth was a guy supposed to deal with an irritated infant who wasn't even born yet?

"Edward? Why is our daughter trying to break my ribs?" Bella snapped.

"I'm sorry, Bella, she's having a tantrum because I won't sing anymore."

"Sing."

"That will spoil her," I protested.

"Have you got any other tricks up your sleeve to settle her down?" Bella begged.

"Um…"

"Well?" she pressed.

"Well," I began hesitantly, "we could try to rock her to sleep." I knew a really good way of rocking unborn babies to sleep. Mr Ed liked the idea. Me? Not so much.

"I'm awfully tired," Bella said apologetically.

"I could hold you, and rock you, and it might carry over to the baby," I suggested.

Bella threw back the covers. "Worth a shot." I put both feet on the floor. She crawled carefully onto my lap and put one arm around my neck and one around my middle. Her head _thunked_ against my chest, and I bit back a slightly nervous laugh. Could I manage the baby? I wrapped my arms around Bella and began to rock. Renesmee made a mental noise that definitely sounded… annoyed. Shit.

Ten minutes later, Ren was having another temper tantrum.

I wasn't even officially a father yet, and I was already worried about failure.

"Edward!" Bella asked gently, poking Ren's foot back down into her stomach.

"Yes, Love?" I winced. By playing with the baby, I had stolen sleep from Bella. Was she mad?

"Let's rock and roll this brat to sleep."

◊_Oh. Well. Um. Need to make my Minxy Kitty happy._ "Are you… sure?" I asked hesitantly. "I know you're tired."

"You can do most of the work. I'll just try not to moan," she winked.

I gulped. "Are you sure you want to…?"

"When have I ever not wanted to?" she pointed out, a bit more alert now.

Flatterer. "Okay, Love." Gently, I arranged her so that we were spooned up together. My eyes rolled back in my head a little_. I can do this. She wants me to do this, right?_

Leaning on my left forearm, I reached around my wife and slid my hand down to her pussy. _Moist and puffy. Bella is always ready to go. How did I get so lucky?_ I slicked up Mr Ed with some lube and pointed him toward home. I slid along Bella's length, trying not to hiss at the feel of her sizzling heat. And then a mental image came to me of a sausage in a bun, and I remembered the time Bella grumbled to me that if she heard one more sausage joke from my brothers, she was going to throw them on the barbecue. My brothers, not the sausages. Hah.

Probably not the best time to snort.

"What's so funny?" Bella asked.

"Sausage," I murmured, and was consumed with silent giggles.

"You don't do the quiet thing really well, do you?" she observed. Then she grabbed my cock and impaled herself on it.

Unnf… I forgot about talking and laughing, and concentrated on –_whimper_- rocking my mate. Bella patted my cheek, and then put her arm over mine.

_Daddy?_

Oh, shit. Blocked by a baby. I ignored her and continued to rock my Bella, who seemed to be drifting to sleep now, comfortable and content.

_Daddy?_

Please. God. Make my baby go to sleep?

_Daddy Hello?_

_Jeez Louise, how am I going to get through two months of this? _With difficulty, I kept rocking my Bella, who was pretty much an inactive participant at this point, except for an occasional hip roll to my rock. Then, she started to purr, and it seemed to make the baby quiet. _This is okay. This is good, now. I can do this._

Unnnnh!" Bella moaned loudly, rocking her hips against me.

_Mommy? _Renesmee wriggled around and waited attentively for recognition.

"Oh, shit!" Bella and I exclaimed in unison. Then both of us started to giggle. Mr Ed flopped out, defeated, and my mate wriggled around to face me.

"C.B'd by a thirteen week old fetus," she giggled. "Told ya," she said, poking me on the arm. "Can females get blue b-?"

"Ssh! Bella!" I protested as we clutched at each other. She threw back her head and her laughter rang through the unit. "You're going to get us kicked out!" I hissed, trying to contain my own amusement.

"How's Mr Ed?" Bella spluttered.

"Mortified. Do you want to cum?" I asked, breathing against her shoulder in a useless effort to calm down.

"No. You can help me do that in the morning when Tigger has worn herself out," Bella asserted, turning her back and placing a pillow between her legs.

"MOMMY!" Renesmee shouted happily, kicking up a storm.

Bella and I both cracked up, and lost our heads, laughing until tears glistened on her cheeks. Our daughter gave up her quest for attention and pouted.

"Two months," Bella groaned.

"Seven-and-a-half weeks," I corrected her.

"Too long."

"Mm."

"How long have we been married, again?"

"Be forty days at 7pm," I murmured.

"And Ren?"

"Sixty-five days."

"A hundred-and-thirty human. How many weeks is that?" she frowned.

"Eighteen point five seven one four-"

Bella rolled over and peered at me through one eyeball. "We've been telling everyone that we're twenty-three human weeks."

"You have to add two weeks to your date of conception," I reminded her. "It would normally be one week, counting when a human ovulates, but since we're doubling the rate of development-"

"So you're telling me I was pregnant two weeks before you touched me?" she gawped.

"Technically," I said, peeking at her shyly.

Bella grinned, scooting closer to me. "Strong swimmers, Mr Cullen, to reach their destination two weeks before exiting your testes. Now I know what it means when they tell a kid she was the glint of the apple in her father's eye. You just _looked_ at me in a certain way and knocked me up."

"Sleep, Minx," I ordered, kissing Bella's temple.

With the serious matters of seduciary responsibility and infant management settled, I wriggled down under the bedclothes to rest my forehead against my mate's back, and listened to the steady beats of her heart. I reveled and rested with my Love –my Life- and my unborn child, believing that God was watching while I savoured the comfort and peace of home.


	4. Chapter 4: Sightseeing

Chapter 4: Sightseeing

_**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Any resemblance to persons living or dead is merely coincidental.**_

**Thanks to Room340C, my Beta, and prettyflour, my Pre-reader. Special thanks to my guest Pre-reader, jackieMonz93. Love you all. Room340C is totally responsible for the Banderas reference. Snickers…**

**As many of you know, a publisher approached me to write an original fiction. It's now in Acquisitions, and I'm hoping for good news. I will continue to provide you with stories on ffnet, and have no intention of abandoning or pulling any of my stories. Posting may be a bit slower, although I wrote 23 pages of the next chapter of **_**MH**_** yesterday. I will be putting **_**Twifiles**_** on temporary hiatus, however, as its next chapter contains too many spoilers for my other stories. I need to give you a lot more chapters of the **_**UE Series**_** first. **

**Links are on my Profile:**

**Please visit my Facebook to see pictures from Make Haste.**

**Music for this chapter can be found on the jmollytwilight2 Youtube. You can also find backstory videos there that I use to research various stories:**

"_I'm a Man", by Black Strobe_

"_Ooh La La", by Goldfrapp_

"_Long Tall Sally", by Cagey Strings_

"_Hot Time in the Old Town Tonight", by Al Jolson_

"_Paint it Black (Rolling Stones)", by The London Symphony Orchestra_

"_**Take us the foxes, the little foxes, the little foxes, that spoil the vines"**_

_**-The Song of Solomon, Chapter 2:15**_

**Sunday, September 19****th****, 2005:**

**Sheraton at the Falls:**

_**Bella's pov:**_

I stretched, back arching, and realized my legs were weighted and spread and toes pointed. Something wet…. _Unnngh_ I _loooove_ being a Hybrid. Who needs time to wake up in the morning?

Propping myself up on my elbows, I discovered a pair of amber eyes peeking over my rounded belly. "Good morning, Mr Sunshine," I said with enthusiasm.

Licking his lips, Edward's face descended out of view. Oh, my. Edward Cullen can do amazing things with his tongue. And his fingers. And… _oh_… _so…_

What was I saying again?

His tongue dipped inside my pussy, stroking in and out, catching my sensitive spots as he swirled it at the end of each thrust. Just as I thought I was about to climax, he reached up and covered my mouth with his free hand, warning me to be quiet. He latched onto my clit and suckled it gently, and I exploded, soaring, right onto his tongue. _Silently_. And then he crawled up my front and hovered above me, not touching, and regarded me with predatory eyes and a thoroughly wet chin.

"Good morning," he mouthed at me, his lip curling up on one side in that trademark smirk. Talk about cocky. In more ways than one.

"Morning," I breathed. And then everything disappeared and reappeared, and I found myself pressed against the heavy glass of the bedroom window, legs spread, with at least two fingers twisting inside me, butt naked. I really couldn't be sure of the number of fingers, and obviously, my mate was attempting to be stealthy so that our daughter didn't wake up. I couldn't ask him, for fear of waking the baby. And after the fiasco of our previous attempt, I was good with _stealthy_.

I placed my hand over my mate's, in hopes of discovering what he was doing. One, two fingers, curling and thrusting. Three. He had three fingers in me, right up to the knuckles. _Holy crow, that's hawt._ And then he put his mouth on my glute and sucked on it. It was all I could do not to cry out.

For a moment, I wondered if anyone could see us from the park, far below. And then I really stopped caring, because all that attention to my g-spot was making every nerve ending in my body sing.

The next thing I knew, I was bent over the back of the loveseat downstairs, panting, and Edward was pressing the head of his cock into my eager heat. He choked back a groan, and rested his head on my bowed back, his hands gripping the back of the couch with such force that its continued existence was questionable. How was he able to penetrate me in this position, when his legs were so long in comparison to mine? I looked over my shoulder to discover thigh muscles set in determination. His legs were spread wide and bent fairly deeply at the knee, and every part of him was exuding energy. Something told me he was in for the long haul. And that was just something to be really happy about.

Edward moved again, and I found myself on the kitchenette's counter with my legs wrapped around his middle. Purring, I clutched the back of his neck, hanging on for dear life. I'm not sure just when, exactly, I started purring as a form of self-expression, but I had to admit that it was a little disconcerting. However, my mate didn't seem to think so. He looked justifiably smug, as a matter of fact, at least until I managed to bend him forward enough to give him a good nip under his ear. And then he forgot to be quiet, the subliminal growl ripping out of his throat as he lost control and came, quivering like a buried arrow inside me.

Tenderly, I pushed back his hair, because he looked rather annoyed with himself. "Every surface of this room," he breathed, sweeping me up in his arms and moving us to the little round table.

"I hope you don't mean the stovetop, too," I teased, volume on low.

"Har har," he mouthed back, narrowing his eyes at me, and then he flipped me onto one hip and held my upper leg in the air, bending the other so I was in danger of falling off the table. I clung to it for dear life, heart pounding, and once again his tongue begged for admission. My eyes rolled back in my head a little. Edward's rough tongue, spread wide, to lap at the outside of my labia, was enough to make me pass out from sheer pleasure.

It was around the time that Edward descended into taboo territory (making me writhe and bite back a possibly-earth-shattering scream) that I noticed he was armed with a toy: an odd looking itty-bitty ball on a plastic-y string, painted to look like a bumblebee. It was vibrating at a very high pitch. Edward pressed it to my mouth. When I opened, he popped it in. I drooled all over it and spit it back at him, and he caught it in his hand. And then he poked it gently into my backside. Once he was sure it was in far enough, he pressed Mr Ed against my pussy, and smoothly slid inside. My lips curled back from my teeth as I bit back a snarl of pleasure.

Edward, too, appeared surprised. His eyes squeezed shut and his head rolled to one side a little, and then he watched me intently, circling his hips maddeningly slowly until we were both about ready to scream. Then, he took pity on me, pounding into me until I just couldn't hold back my sounds anymore, and wailed for him. Edward paused for a moment, probably worried that Ren would wake up. It must have been fine because he resumed his punishing rhythm, slamming against my flesh repeatedly so that our bodies slapped together. St Elmo's fire erupted across our skins, bathing every inch of us in light.

"Come on, come on," he exhorted me grittily, holding up my leg.

"Gah. Fuck yes!" I gasped.

"You like it when I fuck you hard, Minx?"

"Mmm-yeee-ah," I wailed, palms slick and fingers gripping the edge of the table.

"Cum for me, Bella!" he demanded through clenched teeth.

"Ungh!"

"Yeah, come on, Baby, come on, I'm gonna cum so hard for you, Lover."

"Ohhhh," I sobbed, every cell in my body singing to him, and felt him release into my depths. He rumbled out his pleasure, the fingers of one hand splaying out against the surface of the table.

And the next thing I knew, I was on the carpet in front of the fireplace, panting and dewy with perspiration, my mate's forehead resting against my collarbone. Our limbs twisted together sinuously, and his fingers lightly stroked the side of my belly. I kissed his head, enjoying the scent of his hair, while he rested.

"Thank you," I said.

"Likewise, I'm sure," he replied, lifting his head so he could press his lips to each corner of my mouth. We lay in front of the fireplace and just listened to each other breathe. I stroked messages into the skin of his back.

_Such a good lover. Always keeps his promises. Mine. And he knows it, too. All of it. Edward Cullen is a very cocky vampire._

Edward snorted and buried his giggle in my underarm, and it was then that I realized he could read everything I was writing on his skin.

"Show-off!" I laughed, pushing him away. He rolled onto his back and cackled away. "You're such a brat!" I laughed, poking at him.

Edward grasped Mr Ed's head and angled it up toward his face. "Hear that, Ed? Bella likes you. She thinks we're da bomb. Who ever dreamed she was such a minx?"

My bratty husband made Mr Ed 'talk' in a silly, velvety Spanish accent. "Sair_-ten-ly note you, eh-shtu-pee-doh. I _kneeew_ eet from de fairst day. I _told_ you soooo, deedn't I? You should have leestened to me, Moga-sheeno._"

I howled with glee. "I never knew Mr Ed had a voice like Antonio Banderas!"

Edward looked stunned. "Neither did I."

I collapsed into his arms, laughing, and we rocked each other mirthfully. It was several minutes before we were able to stop snorting.

o*~*~0~*~*o

Snowy white bubbles threatened to overtake us. We had discovered that putting shampoo in the Jacuzzi and turning on the jets was more than fun. The foam got all thick and silky, almost like whipped cream, and it threatened to take over the whole room. Edward sat behind me, his right hand on my belly. With his left, he scooped up water and dripped it over my chest, melting the bubbles away. I liked how his wedding ring glistened.

"You just want to see my boobs," I accused him playfully. He dripped more water on me, baring them. The foam oozed down in tantalizing rivulets. _Mmm…_

"Guilty," Edward breathed, nuzzling my ear. He enfolded me in both arms and cradled me gently. "Can you blame me?"

"No," I smiled. His hand, which he claimed had a mind of its own, crept down my stomach to caress my privates.

"You're ready for me again," he purred, his touch growing more insistent.

"You're my addiction," I told him.

"Mmm. I can hardly wait until you're a full vampire," he said, making me tingle all over as usual.

"Yeah," I agreed, opening my legs more.

"Because we're going to break the sound barrier," he claimed.

"Mmm." I ground myself against his fingers.

"And the vampire-speed record," he said silkily, his middle finger vibrating on my clit.

"Ye-ah."

"So slippery, Bella. Does it turn you on?"

"Ye-ah." I reached behind my head to capture his cheek, and turned for a kiss. We licked at each other's mouths, breathing heavily, and then he pulled back, lifting us from the tub at lightning speed. I found myself dangling, palms flat on the vanity, with my torso supported along the length of his forearm.

His velvet black eyes met my heavy-lidded ones in the mirror. "You okay, Minx?"

I nodded slowly, biting my lip, my eyes pleading with him to hurry. Using his free hand, he lifted me onto his cock, while both of us watched.

"Ahh, Bella," he hissed, leaning forward so that he could support me so gently by my pelvic bones. "Always ready for me. Someday, we're going to get wet."

"We're already wet," I giggled.

"No, we're going to make _hot_ vampire love under water. In hot tubs, in oceans, rivers, you name it, we're going to try it."

"Ohh," I whimpered, picturing it. He stroked in and out of me, and I undulated against him.

"And since you won't ever get tired, we're going to be doing it a lot more," he promised.

"Please," I cried, pressing myself against his chest.

"Cum for me, Baby," he urged me, eyes black as pitch.

"Unh!"

"Now, Bella."

'Ungh, oh God, Edward!" I cried, eyes squeezing shut. I felt a torrent of liquid surge out of me onto my mate, and onto the towel under his feet, which pleased him thoroughly, judging by the sounds he was making.

"Ohhh, yeah, that's it," he crooned, watching me ride it out. Grunting, he came, while I watched in the mirror as he unsuccessfully tried to keep his eyes open, and I panted my way to the finish, feeling like I could cum forever.

"Minx," he said, as though I'd touched his very heart.

"Mocha-chino," I murmured as he eased me to the floor. "I love you. S-so much."

He moved my hair off of my shoulder and kissed it, wrapping his hands around my belly. "I love you, too. Thanks for this."

"Why are you thanking me?" I asked, nonplussed.

I saw his happy face in the mirror as he pressed his mouth against my shoulder. "Because you're mine."

"Oh," I said shyly. "Thanks."

"Better rinse off," my mate sighed.

"Otherwise Seth will have a field day," I said, eyes rolling.

"Too much education," Edward smirked.

"Jasper's already seen to that," I grumbled, placing my butt on the side of the tub so I could swivel and get in. My husband steadied me, gripping my elbow. "Seth used to be such a nice, sweet pup."

"Aw, he still is," Edward shrugged, stepping in elegantly after me. "He's just… got too many hormones."

"What time's checkout?" I asked.

"One o'clock."

I yawned and stretched. "Are we actually going to check out of a hotel at the time we're supposed to?"

Edward huffed a laugh against my hair. "I think that's a first."

"You ought to know."

"I'm still trying to forget the time at Sol Duc," he said, and I knew he was grinning like crazy. I carefully turned onto one hip so I could look at him in challenge.

"What was wrong with the time we went to Sol Duc?" I asked, eyes narrowed.

"My brother put a snake in the-"

I gaped at him incredulously. "_Emmett_?"

"Who else?" Edward asked, looking at me like I needed to grasp reality. I scowled at him.

"I'm gonna kill him," I promised.

"Wait until you're turned, and you'll be able to abuse him in any way you want," my mate promised.

"That was highly embarrassing."

"I didn't think it was so bad," Edward said, turning silver around the edges.

"Of course you didn't. You got to see my underwear," I pouted.

He turned his eyes toward the ceiling. "Well…"

"Got you all hot and bothered, didn't it?" I accused.

"Come on, I am a man," he said, giving me the puppy dog eyes.

"But I didn't get to see anything," I protested, poking him in the stomach. All he did was snicker.

"That'll teach you for listening to Titch. I was going to be a good boy and take you home to Charlie, but noooo. My siblings ordered us a cabin for Valentines, and you jumped at the chance to seduce me, Minx."

"Like it did any good," I grumbled.

"Ah, if you only knew," he sang.

"What?" I pouted.

"Mmm, white lace," he purred.

I sat straight up by pushing off against his abs. "Edward Cullen!"

"Yes, Dear?" he asked tightly, not looking at me.

"Are you telling me I was about to succeed in my endeavor to get to know Mr Ed?" I demanded, caught somewhere between laughing and having a tantrum.

"Noooo," he said, pursing his lips and then biting them, his brows on the ceiling.

"Huh?" How confusing. "Is there a story to this?"

"Um… actually, yes." He looked so shy.

"Story!" I ordered.

"Do you know how much trouble I had being a gentleman back then, Minx?" He flipped back his hair, water droplets trailing off his arm, and rested his elbow on the side of the tub.

"I have been told so, Mr Cullen," I growled, arching a brow at him.

"Oh, Bella. I was so worried Mr Ed would wave 'hello' at that dance that I let Emmett talk me into something stupid."

"Go on," I said woodenly. "Emmett again."

"Promise you won't laugh?" my mate asked sheepishly.

"I don't feel like laughing. Spill," I demanded.

"Duct tape."

"Not duct tape again!" I wailed.

"Well, that _was _the first time," Edward said in a small, embarrassed voice.

"What about it?" I asked curiously.

"Well, I used it to … restrain Mr Ed?" Edward said, his voice rising like it did when he didn't want to get in trouble.

"You what?" I grinned. Somehow, I couldn't picture Mr Prim and Proper doing anything so… comical.

"I wore two pairs of underwear, with some duct tape between. It was pretty effective for a while at keeping my dick under wraps, but…"

"But what?" I asked, intrigued.

"It slipped when we were dancing," he admitted.

"And?" I wanted to know.

"The tape … part of it got stuck to my skin."

"Oh, Edward!" I said, busting out in a grin.

"You said you wouldn't laugh," he admonished me.

"How'd you get it off?" I wondered.

"I ripped it off," he frowned. "Hurt like the devil."

"This is why you coddled me so much when Alice waxed my pussy!" I howled. Laughter boiled in my gut and spilled over so that I had to clutch my belly. "Your brothers are bad role models for you, Mocha-chino. They gave you a Brazilian?"

"Hardly," Edward growled. "Our hair doesn't like to come out. But it was sore."

I snorted. I couldn't help myself.

"Minx!"

"You put Mr Ed out of commission on Valentine's Day," I accused.

"God works in mysterious ways. I probably would have bitten you."

"Hmph! That might have taken a lot of pain out of the next year," I said, rolling my eyes.

Edward caressed my belly. "But then we wouldn't have this."

"Yeah," I murmured, covering his hand with mine.

"Shall we prepare to meet Seth?" he smiled.

"Yeah," I said warmly, feeling thoroughly happy. I would be picturing Edward's funny story for a long time. He had been such a fish out of water. Not having courted a female before sometimes took its toll. His early interactions with me were hit and miss. Some of his behavior had been maddening, and other times, he'd try so hard to fit in with my crowd, and end up doing something goofy, and it was so endearing.

o*~*~0~*~*o

_**The Asian Garden, circa 11am:**_

"The Falls are so misty today," I murmured like a sap.

"Yeah," Edward said, sitting beside me in the dewy grass, his long legs stretched in front of him and his ankles crossed. He perked up suddenly, and grinned, looking east. "Somebody's coming," he sing-songed.

I engaged my senses. A few minutes later, I scented the familiar odour of wet dog. Shortly after that, Seth's lanky form appeared. He grinned, waved, and began to jog toward us.

Edward rose smoothly to his feet, and dusted the back of his jeans with his hands. There were damp marks on them from the dew, and I snorted.

"Shut up," my mate smirked, pulling me to my feet. He inspected my backside while I giggled, and then he brushed down my stretch pants and growled about grass stains.

"Be-edward!" Seth sang, enveloping me in an affectionate hug. He kissed me on the cheek and released me, just to grab my mate and plant a wet kiss on his cheek. Edward put his palm on Seth's forehead, giggling, and gave him a good-natured push.

"Get off, Dogbreath!" my mate grinned, wiping at his face.

Seth wrapped an arm around each of us, and with a start, I realized that he and my husband were the same height. "But I missed my bro and sissy so much."

"You only saw us four days ago," Edward scoffed. "Thursday, September 15th, at 9:06am; when we pulled out of the driveway."

"Aw, it's so sweet of you to remember," Seth crooned.

"Shut up," Edward teased. "Like I have a choice." He looked Seth up and down, frowning. "Just how much more do you intend to grow? You're at least an inch taller today."

"I'm gonna be bigger than all of you, man," Seth promised. "Especially Jacob," he added smugly.

"Go, you," Edward said fondly. "I expect you're starving to death."

"My belly thinks my throat's been cut," Seth admitted, rubbing it.

"I thought we'd take you to Table Rock," Edward said. Taking my hand, he began to walk toward the falls. "It's buffet, and the tables are fairly secluded. If we sit off to the side, it will be easy for Bella and me to slip you our food."

"Coolio," Seth grinned. Then he got his first look at the American Falls. "Whoa…"

"Have you been here before?" Edward asked, smiling.

"Nah. My Dad took Leah and me to Vancouver once, when we were too small to really appreciate it. That's the only time we've been to Canada."

"So, you like it?" Edward checked.

Seth's nose wrinkled. "I'd like any place that got me away from home for a while. Between my Mom fretting about Leah and me going away, planning the wedding, and Mom and Charlie doing the nasty every five minutes, I'm telling you…"

Edward snorted. "Welcome to my world, Kid."

"Yeah, I can't imagine reading minds," he said, shuddering.

"You have no idea," Edward said, straight-faced.

We approached the building outside the Canadian Falls, and Seth ran up to the railing and peered over the edge. "Whoa, shiznit!" he yelled, looking back over his shoulder at us. We joined him at the brink of the falls. "I totally want to go over that in a barrel!"

"Not on my watch, Kid," Edward warned him, eyes narrow. "You want to pull that kind of stunt, you'll have to talk to Emmett. And before you do, remember that the time he tried it, the capsule got stuck on rocks beneath the undertow, and he was stuck spinning in there all day until the tourists went home and Jasper could break him out. It was all over the news that some moronic daredevil died when his supposedly-high-tech barrel broke, and Carlisle was mad because the Volturi found out about it and he had to do some fast talking. And Em was really mad because Rosalie made him leave the capsule behind. It's in the Daredevil Museum now."

"Really?" Seth beamed.

Edward rolled his eyes and gave the Boy Scout Salute.

"That's so sick. Can we go see it?" Seth begged.

"Sure, it's in the Imax. We can go this afternoon. I'm allowed to leave the Guardian at the hotel until nine tonight, but we will have to stop by the hotel after lunch to check out."

"Sweet!" Seth said with enthusiasm, skipping like the pup he was.

"Pictures!" I demanded, opening my purse. I frowned: our camera wasn't in it. I must have left it in the room. "Heck, I didn't bring the camera."

"Phone, Bella," Edward said, rolling his eyes. He pulled out his own phone and took pictures of Seth and me, and ones of Seth by himself, and me by myself, and then he handed over the phone to Seth so that there were pictures of all of us. A friendly-looking young man stepped up to Edward.

"Would you like me to take a picture of all three of you?" he asked courteously.

"No thanks, I've got it," Edward said smoothly. The fellow walked calmly away, and my mate's eyes followed him critically. Edward looked about, and then excused himself, leaving me, to jog over to a police officer who had just exited the building behind us. "Excuse me, sir," my spouse said politely. "I just saw that young man pick someone's pocket."

The officer turned to search the area where Edward was pointing. "Which one?"

"That guy, there, with the black hair and the blue Alligator shirt," my mate said, pointing at our would-be helper again.

"Thank you," the officer said, strolling casually toward the guy, who was now taking a picture of a smiling elderly couple near the railing. The man jumped a foot when the cop put a hand on his shoulder, and spoke to him. He handed the couple their camera, looking a little green.

"Should we stick around?" Seth fretted.

"Nah, he's got it," Edward said, taking our arms and steering us toward the building. Once inside, we headed to an elevator on the right. There happened to be a gift shop close to it, and to our surprise, an older woman reached out and latched onto Seth.

"Excuse me," she said, in a foreign accent I couldn't identify. Edward looked like he was about to swallow his tongue. "Are you a genuine Canadian Indian?"

I hid my incredulity behind my hand.

"Um…" Seth said, obviously lost.

"Because I want to buy a genuine Canadian Indian souvenir for my granddaughter. I don't want to buy any illegitimate tourist crap, ya know?" she said, tugging Seth toward the tourist shop.

"Um," Seth said, not resisting.

Edward stepped between the pair, trying not to laugh. "My brother is not a member of the Canadian First Nations," he informed her.

"A what?" she asked, perplexed.

"First Nations Peoples are what Canada's Natives prefer to be called," Edward shared. "Seth is Native American. He probably won't be much help to you."

"Aw, please just look," the woman pleaded. "I want to tell her I got something that's not Hollywood, and I don't think the dolly I got her at the last store is right."

"What did you buy?" Seth asked, finding his voice.

The woman pulled a small toy out of her shopping bag. It was a leather doll with a pointy head, wearing a dress shaped like a teepee, and it had a bright red circle made of felt for a mouth and black button eyes.

"Uh, no," Seth said, while Edward tried not to snort. I quietly stepped on his foot, and he did his best to straighten his face. Seth stepped into the store and looked at a display of artistic figurines and dolls, some china, some wooden, exhibited behind a sales desk. "Those are better," he said patiently, "but they're obviously not made to play with." He looked around, and settled on a display of 20" dollies dressed in beaded leather. "Those are probably good," he decided.

"Oh, thank you!" the woman smiled. "Will you let me take your picture with it?"

Seth squirmed a little. Edward was about to rescue him when the hopeful tourist laid on the charm.

"After all, you're such a pretty boy, and I've never met a real Indian before."

"I don't think-" Edward began before I could voice my objection, but Seth stilled him with a pat on the arm.

"Sure, ma'am, if it will make you happy. But you have to tell your daughter I'm American."

"Ooh, you made my day, young man!" she declared, handing me her camera. I handed it to Edward, who took the picture smoothly.

"Thank you," the woman beamed, taking her camera back. She leaned close to Edward. "How is it that he's your brother?" she whispered. "You're pale as they come. Irish, I don't wonder."

Edward raised a tolerant brow. "Scottish." I was surprised. He had no patience for ignorant people. "My wife's grandfather was Quinault," he told her.

The woman nodded stupidly, sizing me up. "I can see that." She compared me and Seth. "But they look nothing alike."

"We're stepsiblings," I revealed, thoroughly offended. "Seth's Mom is Quileute."

She nodded dumbly. "What's that?"

"The Wolf People," I shared proudly.

"Have a nice vacation," Edward smirked, snagging me and Seth and pulling us away. Before we had time to fully absorb it, he had whisked us into the small elevator. Once safely shut inside, he laughed his head off. "What an ignoramus."

"That was… new," Seth said, looking a little stunned.

"Aw, it's your fault, for being too _pretty_," Edward said, hooking an arm around Seth's neck so he could give him a noogie.

"Cold, man."

"It's that 'creamy caramel complexion," he laughed, making air quotes with his fingers.

"Urk," Seth replied.

Edward chuckled and dragged Seth off the elevator by his t-shirt collar. The maître d' standing by the front of the restaurant looked at us expectantly. She gave my mate the once-over, but he was oblivious as usual.

"Table for three, please," he said, with a melodramatic look around. "And if you could, please give us a quiet table. A tourist has taken a liking to my brother-in-law, and we really don't want to be noticed by her again."

"Certainly, sir," the hostess said smoothly, signaling us to follow. Edward put his hand on my back and nudged me forward, and Seth walked behind Edward.

"I feel like Mother Duck," I joked.

"Quack, quack," Edward intoned. "Waddle, waddle, Preggie Pear."

"Shut up," I chuckled.

The view from the restaurant windows was stunning. It was almost like being on top of the waterfall. The maître d' crossed the rounded upper tier of the restaurant, and led us down some steps to the far side. She offered us a table for four against the windows, near the very back of the room.

"Is this all right?" she asked pleasantly.

"Perfect." Edward smiled, handing her a tip.

A stunning brunette waitress came to take our drink order, and apparently had a hard time deciding whether to ogle Edward or me. I never realized that people thought pregnant women were attractive. Nor did I think anyone would ogle people who were obviously married. Well, you meet all kinds. I ordered Coke automatically, fretting a little about the scent of human food cloying the air. Edward ordered coffee, and Seth, a chocolate milkshake. Then, Edward rose.

"Would you like me to bring your lunch, Bella?" he offered.

I nodded, pleased. At least I wouldn't have to hover over the buffet dishes, trying not to gag while choosing food for Seth. Edward would simply read his mind and get what he liked best. And human food was not my favourite thing at present.

Seth returned to the table, looking pleased. He had a mounded dinner dish full of Caesar salad and tiger shrimp. I decided to play a joke on him. Holding my hands up like claws, I hissed and hid my face.

"Garlic! Hehhhhhh! Ssssss! Garlic!" I lamented. The look of panic on Seth's face was priceless.

Edward set a plate of garlic-laden food in front of me, cackling as though demented. "You crack me up, Minx."

Seth sagged. "Oh, you are so bad. I will get you for that, Bella."

"Psych," I grinned, pushing around salad with my fork.

Our young _Kwoli_ friend looked at Edward, mouth agape. "Dude. Your biddy, my homegirl, is totally trying to jack my slang."

I sat up straight, miffed.

"Boon? My biddy is only four years older than you," Edward reminded him.

"Doesn't count," Seth sniffed, stuffing his face. He gulped down his overstuffed mouthful. "She talks like you, Bro. Like one of the ancients. She's totes 404."

"Hey! I am not clueless!" I objected. "And stop dissing me. Hello, sitting here!"

"Bella, I heart you bigtime, but you're total fail at talking shiz. You could almost be part of the Adminisphere. You conversate like somebody's grandma."

Edward averted his face, covering his mouth lest it land him in trouble with me, and I put my hand over my heart in fake sorrow. "You wound me!"

"See?" Seth asked Edward, gesturing at me.

"Never mind, Bella, if you talked like Seth I never would have married you," Edward said mildly.

"If she conversated like me, Boon, she'd be too cool to marry you," Seth said, looking at Edward cheekily.

"With friends like him, who needs enemies?" Edward mused.

For the next hour, we chatted about Seth's interests, while I attempted to learn how to hold my breath, and Seth put away a positively alarming amount of food. Edward placed three plates in front of me in succession, but Seth also went up seven times to the buffet, and every time he went, Edward went, too. My mate and I toyed with the food on our dishes, pushing it around. Then, when Seth had cleared one of his, Edward would switch it with his at vamp speed, and put half of the food from my plate onto his. No wonder humans couldn't tell that we weren't actually eating.

By my count, my svelte little brother stuffed himself with seventeen dinner plates full of food, not wasting a mouthful, and then told Edward he was just going to go back for some ice cream, to 'fill in the cracks'.

"Where the heck does he put it?" I asked my mate at vampire pitch.

"He's a growing pup," Edward chuckled gleefully. "This is the best human meal I've ever attended. I haven't had to taste a thing."

"Shame the kid's not our age," I muttered. "He'd come in really handy at Dartmouth."

"Meh, we'll be home for mealtimes," Edward shrugged.

"Thank Heaven for that," I moaned.

Seth sat down and ate his ice cream, and after settling the bill, Edward escorted us out. We had to march pretty smartly in order to get back to the hotel in time to check out.

"Hey, Bro, you need my help to pack?" Seth said, drifting over to stare out the windows at the falls.

"No thanks," Edward said, arching a ginchy brow at me. Yeah, it would not be good to have Seth see some of the stuff in our suitcase. I could just imagine what Leah would think of us corrupting her brother.

"Gotta tell you, Kid, I really appreciate your presence, but I'm not quite sure where we're going to fit you in the Guardian," Edward smirked, checking around under the furniture for items we might have misplaced.

"Aw, I can always run the border," Seth shrugged.

"Any trouble getting across?" Edward wanted to know. I saw him surreptitiously pick up an empty lube bottle and hide it in his pocket.

"Nah."

"What do you think of Hanover?" Edward asked.

"It's pretty there. I like the house. I wish I could be a fly on the wall for your practical joke, though. How long do you think you can keep it going?"

My mate and I exchanged a bratty grin. Edward's eyes slid over to Seth. "Pretty long. Em is quite gullible."

Seth shook his head. "Em would never survive as a real teenager."

I frowned at Seth, perplexed, but I could tell that Edward was on the verge of the giggles. Seth took pity on me.

"He tried to take me under his wing concerning certain manly activities," Seth said, giving me a meaningful look.

"Oh." I felt my lip twitch up.

"He gave me a list of thirty-two online porn sites. It was whack." Seth looked scarred for life.

"I can see that," I said dryly. Why was I not surprised? Oh, maybe because Emmett had regularly set Edward's screensavers to lewd images after we met.

"One of them was of women with Rottweilers on chains."

"Eeeew!" both my husband and I said, noses wrinkling.

"I'll tell Emmett to cut out the bestiality," Edward said slowly. I could tell he was genuinely squicked out.

"I'd appreciate that," Seth said. "It was actually worse than Charlie's 'little chat' with me."

Edward frowned inquiringly.

Seth rolled his eyes. "Back in July. He found out somehow that I'd been raiding his stash. I never figured he'd be the one to look under my bed." My almost-brother shook his head sorrowfully. "I never should have taken that new _Hustler_."

"TMI," I shrilled, putting my hands over my ears.

"What? The cover girl looked like Megan Fox," Seth protested.

"OMG," I wailed, hiding my blush behind my hands while Edward chuckled. If he laughed at me much more, I would rat him out to Seth for enlightening Charlie.

"Seth, under your bed is not the best place to hide your stash," Edward said calmly. "You're lucky your mother didn't find it. Or Leah."

"Um," Seth winced.

Edward gawped at him. "Jeez Louise, you mean you left it there?"

"I clean my own room," Seth defended himself.

My mate shook his head in disbelief. "Worst hiding place ever."

Seth scoffed. "Like you would know!"

Edward turned distinctly silver. Everywhere.

Seth's eyes bulged. "No way!" Edward wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Just because I don't like porn doesn't mean there aren't … certain items I prefer to keep private," he admitted.

Seth looked at me for confirmation. I managed not to wink. He returned his eyes to my blushing husband. "Like what?"

Edward turned even more silver. "That's personal. Let's just say a bedside drawer would have overwhelmed Emmett's … restraint. And Esme wouldn't have stayed out of it, either."

Seth's eyes were round as saucers. "Esme would have snooped? And she would have chewed you out? At _your_ age? Sucks to be you!"

"Oh, she wouldn't have chewed me out," Edward corrected him. "She would have thrown me a party. You should have seen her when I moved my shit to the cottage. There's nothing like having your mother congratulate you for-"

"Huh?" I said, mouth agape.

"Never mind," Edward said.

"So where was your hiding place?" Seth wanted to know.

"I built a secret drawer into my closet," Edward told him.

"Can you build me one?" Seth begged.

"Maybe," Edward smirked.

We went to the Imax and watched a film about the Thundering Waters, and then took a brief walk through the Daredevil Museum.

"Is _this_ it?" Seth asked softly, staring up at a large, metal, torpedo-like capsule.

"Yep," Edward said, reaching to pat the hull of the pod. The thing reminded me of a chubby salt shaker. Edward drew his hand back at the last second. It was, after all, a museum piece. I eyed him curiously, and he tipped me a soft smile. It must be so odd to have objects you once handled treated with reverence…

"I can't believe it's real," Seth said, obviously in awe of Emmett. "He really built this?"

"Yeah, Em's a real craftsman," Edward said with a smile. "He fooled around with this thing in the woods nearby for ages. I was always surprised he never got caught. Subtlety isn't his forte."

"What did Rose think of it?" I asked.

"What makes you think she knew?" Edward smirked.

"Are you telling me the Cullen men keep secrets from their wives?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"Not for long," Edward said smoothly. "Unless aided and abetted. Jazz and I kind of got a kick out of this idea, so we kept it from Rose, Esme and Carlisle for a while. Of course, they found out once it hit the news." My bratty mate's eyes lit up with humour.

"Keeping any secrets from me, Mr Cullen?" I growled.

"Who, me? I'd much rather have you in the barrel _with_ me," Edward said with a wink.

"You gonna do it?" Seth said with excitement.

"You kidding? I like my balls attached, thank you. If I were going to do anything as reckless as jumping off a waterfall, I'd do it in the Amazon when Aro wasn't looking," Edward informed him.

"If you do it, will you tell me?" Seth pleaded.

"Don't you get enough jollies jumping off cliffs in LaPush?" Edward demanded.

Seth eyed him incredulously. "No."

Both males snorted, then Edward snapped Seth's picture next to Emmett's Daredevil barrel, after which, Seth took a picture of Edward and me, using Edward's phone.

"Em's going to get a kick out of this," Edward said, smiling. "But we'd best not show Rosalie."

All of us snickered. Some lines we just wouldn't cross. Getting Rose in a temper would put Em in what Edward liked to call the _No Nookie Doghouse_. A frustrated Em was definitely not any fun.

"Anything else you want to see before we leave town?" Edward asked Seth. Our young friend had just opened his mouth when Edward's phone rang.

"Uh oh." Edward grinned, turning it on. "Hi, Titch."

"_Edward, don't you dare take him to The Fear Factory, unless you really want Aro to notice the Kwoli Ute."_

" 'Kay," Edward drawled, eyes full of mischief.

"_Or any other funhouse. Or the bird exhibit. Or Marineland. Or the laser game. Or the moving theatre. And don't even think about Tussaud's."_

"Jeez Louise, Alice! Is there anything here that a fifteen-year-old _Kwoli_ is allowed to do?" Edward laughed.

There was a long pause, then, _"Scenic helicopter?"_

Seth's eyes lit up. Obviously his ears were sharp as ours, even if he couldn't hear vampire pitch very well.

"Don't we need a reservation for that, Titch?" Edward frowned.

"_Yes, but Bella won't go up."_

Seth looked at me in supplication, and Edward smiled crookedly at me. "Yes, she will."

"No, she won't," I protested. Seth's face fell.

"_Okay, Tough Guy, if you're going to play it that way,"_ Alice said cheerily. _"You're all booked in for 4pm."_

"What?" I muttered, disconcerted.

Alice started to laugh. Annoying. _Highly_ annoying. "_Have fun."_

"Thank you, Alice," Edward beamed. "Love ya."

"_You, too. And Jazzy says 'hi'."_

" 'Hi', back at him," Edward told her. "Bye, now."

"_Bye."_

"Edward, are you nuts?" I demanded. Whatever happened to my overprotective vampire?

He shrugged. "It won't hurt you, Bella. And you climbed mountains in Rio, and trees in Brazil."

"Under my own power," I said hotly. "Or yours. You're talking about letting humans drive, Edward."

"Would you prefer it if I were to fly it, Bella? Of course, Jasper's a much more experienced pilot than I am. So is Carlisle, just saying."

"Sheesh." I gave up. There is no arguing with a vampire who has an idea in his head.

"Sweetheart, what did I tell you would happen if we were on a plane and it crashed?" he reminded me.

"That you'd jump out of the plane with me in your arms and we'd act all spacey so people would assume we staggered out of the wreck," I said in a monotone.

"Dude," Seth said, shocked. Edward shrugged. Seth shook his head. "So, if it crashes, what am I supposed to do while you exit the 'copter with Bella?"

Edward shrugged one shoulder. "Chill. We'll be over water. You _wanted_ to go over the Falls…"

"Not like that!" Seth argued.

"Bro, I'm just joshing!" Edward shook his head. "It's not going to crash, Seth. If it were, Alice would have told me. She knows I'm scared of your sister, and Leah would burn me at the stake if I let anything happen to you. It's going to be fine."

Seth grinned. "Coolio. Let's motor."

"Super," I said under my breath.

"Come on, Bella, it will be _fun_," Edward grinned.

"I thought you asked Seth here to protect us from danger," I scowled.

"I did, Minx. So that I could relax and enjoy the journey. Titch hasn't _Seen_ anything untoward, or she would have said so. We can spend an hour or two having fun, can't we?" Edward gave me the puppy dog eyes, and Seth copied him.

Men: can't live with 'em, can't kill 'em. What was it Alice said? Oh, yeah. 'Better keep their hands busy.'

Edward hailed down a cab and within about fifteen minutes, we were at the Niagara Helicopter Ride. In no time at all, my eternally seventeen-year-old husband was belting me into a five-point harness, having been assured by the pilot that it was a tame ride, and not in the least dangerous for a pregnant woman. We all donned headphones, and soon, the red and white striped rotors of the bright blue helicopter were turning loudly and churning up the dust. When we took off, virtually straight up in the air, I screamed, and Edward and Seth laughed at me. Tame ride my backside!

Then, I forgot my nerves as we got a bird's eye view of the entire area. Our pilot, Morgan, centered us over the gorge, and we got a good look at the rapids. Then, she flew the sleek-looking 'copter up the escarpment toward the American Falls.

"This is so awesome," Seth said, eyes large, as we headed rather quickly up the river.

"Wave at the Americans," Morgan instructed us through the headset. Another helicopter was in the air, a fair distance from us, going in the opposite direction. We waved, although the windows were tinted and we couldn't see whether they waved back.

Morgan took us quite close to the base of the Horseshoe Falls, while reciting facts about the area that we had mostly heard at the Imax. "That's Goat Island," she informed us. "A hermit used to live on it. He used to swim from the American mainland right close to the edge of the Falls, and then climb out of the water onto his island. Some people claim his spirit is still there."

Edward turned to me with an intense look, and nodded: oh, was the hermit a vampire then? Maybe it wasn't a crazy human courting death after all. "Carlise's friend Alistair," he told me through the headset. Seth gawped at him.

The Horseshoe Falls really were loud as thunder. As we came about, just above the top, Morgan told us to look for the Maid of the Mist. Hard to believe that Edward and I had taken our peers from Forks on it, just a few short months ago. Sure enough, there it was, and its American counterpart was chugging back toward its dock. We looked at it happily, and Seth pointed at various objects and people as we zoomed back toward the Gorge.

He and Edward were laughing about the seagulls floating around in the foam when Edward stopped mid-chuckle and gasped, his face stunned.

"What is it?" I yelped.

He frowned worriedly toward the pilot, and then pointed surreptitiously out the window. Seth and I leaned toward it, and what we saw made us gasp, too.

Too far away for the human eye to see, a pair of tourists lay on the ground at the foot of the Escarpment, almost exactly where Edward and I had found the man on the trail. Feeding on the fallen man and woman were three vampires.


	5. Chapter 5: The Dominant

**Chapter 5: The Dominant**

**Sadly, I need to address something. I will caution that I enjoy neither drama nor ganging up, but I have the best readers ever and I wouldn't expect that behaviour from you. You all know I value kindness above all other qualities. Self-restraint probably comes next on my list of traits to admire.**

**I have disabled anonymous reviews, with apologies to those of you who will find it more difficult to review by phone. Not only do Anons take away my opportunity to respond to some people who absolutely make my day with their feedback, or address valid concerns a reader might have, they also open up the opportunity to say cruel things with no repercussions.**

**Before I announced my intention to publish, I had racked up a grand total of 2 flames on this site. Twenty-nine stories, 1.5 million words, only 2 flames. After announcing my intentions, they started flowing in. And since they had nothing worthwhile to say about the writing (they were personal attacks), I deleted them. Any that had validity, I left.**

**Going professional means risking critique. It does not mean people have the right to be unkind. We are all human, regardless of whether we are public figures, hobos, or so-called average Joes. **

**Just so you know, I have no intention of leaving this fandom or abandoning/pulling stories. I love my fans. I love these characters as much as you do, and sharing them with you is my pleasure. My intent is to continue doing it. I ask you to support your favourite writers. Confidentially, a lot of them are feeling very discouraged. Yes, I am friends with a few big names, and some of them are seriously considering leaving this community, because the personal attacks have been so bad recently. That ought to worry you. **

**Whenever you can be a force for good, I encourage you to act. You don't need to say a lot to have a great impact. How about sending your favourite fanfic writer a note today: **_**"I love your stories. Thank you for sharing them with me."**_

**Now, let's get on with the fun! I am eagerly looking forward to your response to this chapter. I think not a few of you are going to be surprised.**

**Love to you all, and wishes for your well-being. ~Jess xoox**

**o~o~0~o~o**

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Any resemblance to persons living or dead is merely coincidental._

**Thanks to Room340C, my Beta, and prettyflour, my Pre-reader. Special thanks to my guest Pre-reader, Raum for help with the Italian. Love you all. **

**Links are on my Profile:**

**Please visit my Facebook to see pictures and the banner from 'Make Haste'.**

**Music for this chapter can be found on the jmollytwilight2 YouTube. You can also find backstory videos there that I use to research various stories:**

"_Didgeridoo, Cello,& Drum Improvisation," by Paradiso, R. Roudman, & J. Eckl _

"_Cantecul Bufonului/Feste's Song," by Florian Pittis_

"_Cherry, Cherry," by Neil Diamond_

"_Structure in Emotion," by Avishai Cohen Trio_

_**o~o~0~o~o**_

"_**Until the day break, and the shadows flee away,**_

_**Turn, my beloved,**_

_**And be thou like a roe, or a young hart**_

_**Upon the mountains of Bether."**_

_**-The Song of Solomon, Chapter 2:17**_

**Sunday, September 19****th****, 2005:**

_**Niagara Falls, Ontario**_

_**Bella's pov:**_

The helicopter drew closer to the attacking vampires, as Edward, Seth and I watched helplessly. Morgan, our pilot, still hadn't noticed anything amiss. Suddenly, the Trads looked up at us. There were two black-skinned females and a caramel-skinned male. They vanished as though they had never existed, leaving two naked human bodies behind on the rocks like beached white fish.

"Holy hell!" Morgan yelled, changing course toward the victims. I didn't know whether to be relieved that she had noticed them, or terrified. Why the hell had the Trads not taken the evidence of their kills with them when they went to hide?

One of the humans writhed on the ground. Just when I thought the other was dead, she moved.

"Oh my God," Edward breathed. He exchanged a worried look with me and Seth. The vampires had not killed before biting, and the injured were suffering horrific pain. Humans would find them, and before long, the victims would transform into bloodthirsty Newborns. We were all at risk of discovery.

"I'll have to set down in the park," Morgan declared, banking steeply upward.

"Lord help us all," I heard Edward whisper.

Moments later, bits of dust and grass were flying in the air as we settled on the lawn above the Niagara Escarpment. Morgan was talking on the radio, summoning help. I was shaking. I scented the air: Four distinct vampire scents were present, none of which I recognized.

Edward got out of the 'copter and rushed to peer over the wrought iron fence. Seth and I followed. "We shouldn't be here," my mate fretted, pacing. Seth eyed him anxiously. Edward stopped pacing and stood close to us. "Look, we can't let those humans be taken to the hospital, but it's unfair to kill them. Morgan's called in help so we can't just spirit them away. Damn those bastards for doing this!"

My mate tugged at his hair. "Seth? Bella and I found the man who was injured on almost _exactly_ this spot, and we were right here with the police. To have the same people discover a crime within steps of the first one? Well, it just doesn't look good for us. They're going to think Bella and I were involved in this." He gnawed on his lip. "But I don't know how we can leave without making the cops even more interested in us. The helicopter company has my credit card number." He shook his head, looking lost. "I can't believe this. I haven't a clue what to do."

"Aro," I said.

Edward looked at me, and whipped out his cell. He punched in a number. "Emergency. I need Aro, now."

I heard Felix's worried voice. _"Dom Edward, Aro is on his way back to Italy."_

"Shit! Marcus?"

"_He is here. _Può attendere_ (Could you please wait)_?_"_

Edward blew out his breath.

"_Dom Edward?"_ Marcus' bass voice rumbled.

Edward hunched his shoulders and addressed him at vampire pitch while Seth and I blocked Morgan's view of him. "Help. We're in big trouble."

"_Tell me,"_ Marcus barked.

"Bella, her brother Seth and I are in Niagara Falls Ontario. Friday night, Bella and I found an injured human at the bottom of the escarpment. We called the police and he was rescued. Today, the three of us took a sightseeing ride in a helicopter. The human pilot didn't notice, but there were three Traditionals at almost the exact same spot where the other human was rescued, and they were glutting themselves on two humans. The vampires disappeared before the pilot could see them, but we flew right over the bodies and now she's landed the helicopter and called the authorities. The victims are still alive and the humans will take them to a hospital. Bella and I are going to be implicated. Too many factors are present for this to be coincidental." He gnawed his lip anxiously. "I think someone is trying to set us up. Bella and I … do we have to forget our plans and disappear?"

"Calma! _Hold your horses, boy!" _Marcus growled._ "Humans are short-sighted. Maintain your innocence. One of my men will come from Toronto. If the police let you have a phone call, phone me back and then tell them you have phoned my lawyer Ivan Bartolli, okay? We can always make you disappear later, if need be. I have a scout crew in Toronto. I'll send them to clean up."_

Four police cars and an ambulance screeched onto the grass, lights and sirens blaring. I pressed myself up against my mate's side in fright.

"How long?" Edward asked desperately.

"_Fifteen minutes."_

"_Grazie_," Edward said, more pale than normal. He hung up, looking devastated. "Seth, I'm so sorry we dragged you into this."

"It will be okay," Seth said trustingly.

Our favourite Canadian police officer marched over. "Mr Cullen, I am sorry to say I'm seeing you too often lately."

Edward looked convincingly terrified. "Officer Douglas, I just don't understand. Why is this happening to us? We've never been in trouble before. Please believe me, Bella and I have nothing to do with this. We were taking a tour and we looked at the spot where we rescued the man, and," he gestured over the wall, "there were people lying on the ground. What's going on? Is the trail that hazardous?"

Douglas pursed his lips. "It isn't. Someone did this. I think you'd better come down to the station with me." He held out his hand as though he was going to grasp Edward's arm.

"We didn't do anything," I cried. "We would never hurt anybody."

Douglas dropped his hand, and held out both in a placating manner. "I never said you did, Mrs Cullen. Those people are still alive. The perpetrator may still be around, and you are in danger. Please come away, now."

Edward put his arm around me, and Seth put his hand on Edward's shoulder. We followed Officer Douglas to his cruiser. My heart was full of dread, and Edward looked like he was being led to the gallows.

"Jim!" a paramedic called. We halted our progress.

Douglas looked back. "Yeah, Dee?"

"Whoever did this bit them. There are human bite marks all over the victims."

Douglas said nothing, but opened the door to his car and waved the three of us in. He settled himself in the front, taking out his laptop. "Who's your friend?" he asked mildly.

"I'm Seth Clearwater," our companion said weakly.

"Seth's Mom and my Dad are getting married," I supplied.

"How old are you, Seth?" Douglas asked gently.

"Fifteen."

"Okay."

"Officer," Edward said tentatively. "How is the man...?"

Douglas' eyes narrowed. "The man you rescued… passed away. I'm sorry. There was foul play."

Edward and I looked at each other. He looked as stunned as I felt. Had someone pushed the man off the top of the escarpment? "How did you know it was a murder?" Edward pleaded.

"The cuts on his body were inflicted. And we found another victim that night."

Vampire nails. The Traditionals had used their fingernails instead of their teeth. Was that normal?

I could almost see the wheels in Edward's brain churning furiously. If Traditionals had been close by, why had we not detected them? And why hadn't we smelled them on the first victim's body? There were no traces of venom on him, either, although if I thought about it, there didn't seem to be a huge amount of blood at that scene.

Officer Douglas typed our statements into his laptop. By the time he was finished, the new victims had been retrieved and loaded into the ambulance. Officers were cordoning off the area and some humans had collected to gawp at the excitement. The ambulance slowly pulled out, presumably taking a route to the hospital that wouldn't go through the tourist district, and Douglas positioned the cruiser to turn the other way, toward the downtown area. We had not gone ten yards when Edward started yelling.

"Look out! Drive drive drive!" he shouted, looking out the back window and crashing his fist into the side door, leaving a hole in it. He wouldn't get it open in time; there wasn't any leverage. His cell phone began to vibrate.

An incredibly loud noise shook the entire vehicle almost like a plane was landing. It passed over our heads, and we all cowered. Edward's arms encased me like bands of steel. A huge, burning piece of metal flew by the window, a yellow-red ball of fire its backdrop. The cruiser rocked as Douglas caromed off the road toward a tree. I saw my death. There was the most horrible noise…

I blinked, wincing. The back of my head hurt. I reached up to touch it, and found it wet.

"Bella?" Edward groaned, taking my face in his hands. His frantic black eyes searched mine.

"I'm okay."

"I couldn't hold onto you. The force…" His hands shook on my belly. He pressed his ear to it, and then kissed it. With a sigh, he sat back on his heels. "Seth?"

"Yeah. Still kicking."

Douglas was slumped over. The airbag had deployed and released white powder everywhere, and the front of the vehicle was full of hazy smoke. Edward tore at the doorframe, which naturally, would not oblige him by disintegrating.

"We're on fire," he growled, putting his feet up on the bulletproof barrier between the front and back seats. I felt my panic rise. Edward turned and glared at Seth. "Don't phase or I won't have room to get us out."

Seth and I hid our faces as Edward kicked out, shattering the glass and breaking the metal screen. Edward immediately crawled through, opened the passenger door, slit the seatbelt, and dragged Douglas from the car by the front of his shirt. Seth started coughing as the back of the cruiser filled with acrid smoke and stinging heat. I held my breath. The next minute, Edward was hauling us out into the clean air. He carried me about fifty feet away, holding up a staggering Seth by the scruff of his t-shirt, and set me down next to the police officer, whose face was covered in blistering burns from the airbag.

I pulled fresh air into my lungs, and looked back the way we had come: the ambulance was on fire, but it was also in pieces, as though it had been hit with a bomb. There would have been at least one oxygen tank on board. The air was tainted with the odour of charred flesh. I had to assume no one who had been inside it was left alive.

Edward was some yards distant from us, yelling into his cell phone. "Officer down! I need a fire truck and ambulance to the Parkway, west of the big crime scene, stat!" He took an angry breath. "Do not fucking waste my time, I have to look for survivors!"

It was a brief look: nothing could be alive in that blaze.

I rolled onto my butt and gently touched Douglas' forehead. He was unconscious, which was just as well, seeing as my mate was now methodically crumpling up the doors of the cruiser with his bare hands. I stood and looked up and down the scenic parkway: there were no cars anywhere; no one to witness Edward's effort to cover up our escape. It seemed strange that there wasn't any traffic, but perhaps the area had already been blocked off due to the crime scene.

Seth crawled over to me and put his head in my lap. I stroked his hair to soothe him. "You okay, kiddo?"

"Hurt my ears," he said in a very small voice.

"Ssh," I said, "It'll be better soon."

Edward was back on his phone again. He stood over our group protectively, scanning the trees and the presently-empty road. "Did you order this?" he yelled.

"_Order what?"_ Marcus asked.

"Someone just blew up the ambulance containing the burning humans, and the shockwave crashed the police cruiser that was carrying my family. We survived, but everyone in the ambulance is dead," Edward snapped.

There was a pause._ "Cosa-a-a (What)?" _Marcus hissed._ "It's nothing to do with me, those were not my orders,"_ he snarled. _"I'm deploying a full contingent. I've got Arduino summoning them now. It won't be long until they arrive."_

Edward's eyes shut in relief. "Thank you."

"_I ought to be thanking you for informing me."_

"Please forgive my impertinence."

"_Forget it. Can you tell me anything?"_

"These vampires are crafty. We briefly detected four, but we've only seen three today. They seem to be able to hide from me, so I think they must have special talents. I caught a glimpse of their thoughts when they were feeding, and when the male blew up the ambulance, and I think they're from Colombia. He's about 5'8" tall and he looks Spanish, with short black hair. The two females are tall and very thin. The fourth one is male. His scent was not present at this scene, but I sensed him the other day during the previous attack. I can't _Hear_ him, either. Someone knows my talent and is working against me."

"_They belong to Caius?"_ Marcus snarled.

"I assume so."

"_Go with the human authorities. Don't pursue the vampires; my men should be there before the humans even realize what's happening. Take care of La Donna and be safe."_

"Yes, Sir," Edward said.

A cop car skidded to a halt across the road from us, and a friendly looking young man in a light blue uniform shirt and black pants got out and ran across the grass. He reminded me of Tyler. "Hey! You guys okay?"

"We're okay, but they're not," Edward said, gesturing at the still-burning ambulance. "I've called the"-

His words were cut off as a gigantic boom rent the air. Bits of cop car hit the ground perilously close to us. I sheltered Seth and Officer Douglas in my arms. When I looked up, my mate was lying on the ground.

"Edward!" I cried, my muscles tensing in preparation to spring to his side.

"I'm okay, just got the wind knocked out of me." Edward stumbled to his feet, shaking his head, and went to help the young human officer who had stopped to help us. He sat up, looking dizzy. Another cop, a young woman, ran out of the car, bellowing for him.

"Kashtan!"

"I'm okay, Kelly."

"We're all okay. It's fine," Edward said calmly, coming to sink down beside me.

"Can we please go?" Seth begged the pretty cop. I wondered if she was Native Canadian… What did Edward call them? First Nations?

"Witnesses aren't permitted to leave the scene of an accident," she snapped.

"Okay," Edward said blankly. He gave the back of Seth's head a stroke. "It's okay, Bro. Just be patient." He stared at the burning ambulance. We could hear sirens everywhere. Then I smelled it: vampires. A _lot_ of them. But were they good or bad? My nose flared in response to the scents, and I steeled myself not to run.

"It's okay, Bella, these are Marcus'," Edward whispered to me at vampire pitch. "They're extremely fast and efficient. The humans won't see a thing."

Suddenly, the place was swarming with vampires, moving too fast for Kelly and Kashtan to see. They were too absorbed in each other to care, anyway. Kashtan's ankle appeared to be broken. The Volturi were sifting through wreckage, sniffing everywhere, and checking for tracks on the ground. One jogged over to Edward at a human pace. He was dressed in a police uniform that was different from Kashtan's and Kelly's. Kelly didn't look up, preoccupied with examining her partner's ankle.

"Officers down, I need two ambulances to the area west of the attack," the Trad said, looking the bunch of us over. "Constable, you are off duty," he informed Kashtan. "And you, Constable?"

"Morningstar."

"Constable Morningstar, you will take your partner in your car to the hospital. After he has been tended, you will report to the station and give your report to the senior officer."

"Yes, Sir," she said smartly, putting her hand on Kashtan's arm to lead him away.

The vampire turned his attention to Edward. "Officer Louis Santini di Volturi of the Royal Canadian Mounted Police," he said, bowing.

"Ah, you're a Mountie," Edward said with interest.

_Wow, no red uniform?_ "You don't look like a Mountie," I blurted.

He bowed low to me. "This is our everyday uniform, Dona Isabella."

"Dom Edward Cullen Yawaruna." My mate stood with his hands on his hips. He didn't bow back.

"It was a pipe bomb," Santini said softly. "The wicked miscreants must have thrown it in, and run. We have trackers chasing them, they have left the area. The victims and the paramedics are dead. Marcus wants you to accede to police wishes. Your sister Alice says you are to insist that you're frightened and you want to take Dona Bella home. If there is any threat to you, Dom Marcus will send us in to clean up."

I shuddered. Would the Volturi wipe out the local population? Would our helpful humans be obliterated to keep our existence secret?

"I hope that won't be necessary," Edward said, almost translucent with fear. "What if they take us to the hospital?"

"We have that covered," Santini said smoothly. A fire truck screeched up onto the curb, and a pile of firefighters leaped out of it, scrambling to put out the burning wrecks with extinguishers. Santini turned his back and walked away as rescue workers descended on us.

o~o~0~o~o

Three hours later, I was asleep on a gurney when I heard Edward stir in his chair.

"Carlisle?"

"Hello, Boy. You three okay?"

I had to be dreaming. I sat up muzzily, holding my head. I had a monster headache.

"I think so," Edward said. He looked shell-shocked. We were in a little bay in an ER, containing a reclining chair and two gurneys. I was on one bed, Seth on the other. Edward, as usual, had talked the staff out of making him lie down for an examination.

It was a little squicky when he dazzled the male nurse.

The Resident didn't need dazzling. He was a Vegetarian Vampire whose name was Iago. Apparently, the Volturi were everywhere, just as Jasper had always claimed. My brother-in-law hadn't been melodramatic after all.

"Let me check Seth over," Carlisle murmured.

"He's been awfully quiet," Edward noted.

"I'm okay," Seth murmured. However, he submitted to Carlisle's prodding without protest.

"You _are_ okay," Carlisle agreed. "Just a shock, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Seth said shakily. "They tried to kill us. And they _killed_ people."

Carlisle gave Seth a gentle pat on the shoulder, consoling him for a few moments until he looked calmer. Then, my mate's Dad came over to me. "Hello, Dovey." He started poking at me, checking on the baby. I resisted pushing his hand away from my belly with difficulty.

"Edward's already examined me eight times," I grumbled. "She's fine. My head hurts, that's all." I flipped my hair over my face, then took his fingers and pressed them onto the occipital bone at the base of my skull, which was crumpled in a really creepy way. I could feel Edward's eyes on me.

"Any trouble with your vision?" Carlisle asked calmly. "Or with movement? Dizziness?"

"No," I pouted.

"Mm. That bone's not so good. Spit," Carlisle said, holding out his hand.

"It's not bleeding," I protested.

"I opened it to get at the bone."

I hadn't even felt it. "Eew, so you're telling me I'm bleeding and you can see my skull?" I said, really hoping I could still manage to pass out in my Hybrid state. Carlisle ignored my dramatics.

"Let's see how well your venom works," he said encouragingly. "Edward, will it make you feel better if you watch?"

"Yes," my mate said, zipping up to hover over me. Silly annoying vampire. How endearing.

"Remember when you broke your back?" I reminisced, feeling all sappy. Were Jasper present, he'd be medicating us all, especially Edward. He definitely could use some tranquility.

"How could I forget?" he said repressively. The mask was on: he was upset, but he wasn't going to show any weakness.

"Look, she heals almost as fast as we do," Carlisle said cheerfully.

"Yes," Edward said curtly. "Bella, give me some more venom."

I drooled some into his hand. He spread it on my skin, and pinched. For a few minutes, everything tingled, then Edward let go, leaving a cold, numbing rush in his wake.

"Good as new. Think how many less scars our Bella would have, if only you had turned her sooner," Carlisle said happily. I brushed my hair down and sat up. Edward was obviously holding back a scathing retort with difficulty.

"Most patient vampire I've ever met," Carlisle said, winking at me. He left the room.

A couple of seemingly-endless hours later, Police Constable Kelly Morningstar returned. "We don't need anything else from you at present. There was a ton of evidence at the scene. We have your contact information, right?"

"Can we go home? All I want to do is take my wife home," Edward sighed, looking like he was about to lose it. "We're supposed to start school in a couple of days."

"As soon as the doctor releases you, you're free to go," she said, patting him on the hand. She left as Santini came in. The second that the Constable was gone, Edward's face returned to its smooth mask.

"We've sorted it all. Marcus wants a guard to accompany you home," Santini said.

"Thank Dom Marcus," Edward said brusquely. "Can we get our car?"

"_Certo (_Sure_). _Dom Carlisle already has it," Santini said politely, inclining his head. "It's parked outside. Travel safely."

"I am obliged," Edward said, his eyes slitted. Santini bowed, looking nervous. I realized my mate was dominating him.

The Resident sailed into the room, and Carlisle followed, beaming. They looked like best buds. Apparently, Iago was part of the team currently… _visiting_ Toronto; his talent could change humans' perception of him in order to make them think he had always been part of their group. He said he was therefore often called upon to impersonate doctors, police, and politicians -to give the Volturi access to information from human authorities. Consequently, he was a Vegetarian, although not for reasons of conscientious objection. I suspected Iago and his pals were a cleaning team: a group of vampires employed in removing witnesses and evidence. But I didn't really want to ask.

"I'm signing you all out," he said happily in a broad Italian accent. "Dom Marcus wants you over the border in fifteen minutes."

"Okay," Edward agreed readily.

Everyone moved to go.

"Can I have a minute with Edward?" I asked. Carlisle, Seth, the doctor and Santini nodded and left the bay.

"What is it, Love?" Edward asked softly, coming to put his arms around my belly. I stroked his face.

"You okay?"

The mask slipped, and I put my hands on his shoulders and shushed him. He let his pretenses drop. "I _Heard_ you," he blurted out, caressing my stomach.

"Wha-?" I asked stupidly.

"I _Heard _you," he said bleakly. "I saw the new male run at the ambulance, punch through the back and drop in the bomb. Why couldn't I _Hear_ him? Why? And none of us can smell them either. And then it blew up and you thought we were all dead, and I _Heard_ you think my name." He pressed his temple to mine. "That hasn't happened since Aro… and before that, James… I was so s-scared."

"Oh, Love," I sighed, kissing his temple. "We're not going to die. I'm fine, you're fine, and so is Tigger."

"I know," he said with a huge sigh. "I just hope the Volturi catch them."

"Me, too," I said, holding him tight. "Can we go now?"

"Yes," he agreed, straightening up to take my hand. I stepped onto the little black-topped stool beside the gurney to rearrange my shirt, and Edward led me out of the hospital, to where Seth and Carlisle were waiting.

Carlisle was leaning on the side of the Guardian. It was hard to adjust to the sight of him in a t-shirt and jeans. I was so used to seeing him in buttoned-up, business dress. He had biceps almost as big as Emmett's, and it certainly reminded me that he was a powerful Dom. He handed the car keys to my mate.

"We'll meet you over the border," he promised.

"Okay, thank you," Edward said, his stoic mask back in place. Carlisle patted his cheek and loped away with Seth at his side.

Edward opened the passenger door for me, and helped me into the Guardian. Ten minutes later, we were lined up at Customs on the American end of the border crossing.

"Anything to declare?" the agent asked, looking bored. I really, really hoped he wouldn't search our vehicle, considering all the sex paraphernalia we were packing. He'd probably think we were Adult Movie stars or something.

"Three hundred dollars," Edward lied smoothly, producing a receipt from the Lombardo Museum. "We're US citizens on our way to college in New Hampshire. Everything else in the car, we brought with us from Seattle."

The guard nodded. "Has anyone put anything into your luggage without your knowledge?"

My mate looked perplexed. "How would we know if someone did?"

The guard grinned. "That's why we ask," he told us. "Thank you." He waved us on.

"Odd," my mate muttered as we drove through the gate.

It was raining. Edward was quiet, his hands clenched on the wheel. We moved on down the highway, and Edward turned in at the first rest center. A bunch of male Trads, plus Carlisle and Seth, were standing in its parking lot, looking wet, and rather intimidating. Edward stopped the car and got out. He shook a lot of hands and a few vampires bowed low to him. Edward did not bow back. He bowed his head to Carlisle, who bowed his head back; then, Edward, Seth and the others started to walk away. Carlisle strode over to the Guardian and got in.

"Okay, Dove, we're on our way," he said, turning on the gas.

"Was that a display of dominance hierarchy?"

"Yep. I'm sure Jasper would be highly entertained," Carlisle said, eyes twinkling.

"What's it mean?" I pleaded.

Carlisle rested his wrist on the steering wheel as was Edward's habit. "It means they consider Edward a powerful Dom, and that Edward and I respect each other as equals. They'll all report it straight to Aro and Marcus. Should be extraordinarily amusing." He smiled as the rain started coming down in sheets. I reached into the back seat for my blue afghan, and bundled myself up in it.

"Is he all right?" I fretted.

"Let him run, Bella. He needs it," Carlisle advised, pulling out into traffic. I looked behind me, marveling, as all the vampires and Seth disappeared into the mist.

o~o~0~o~o

I sighed as I felt my mate lift me from the car. His clothes were damp and he smelled of rain. _Mmm…_"Where are we, Edward?"

At a drive-up motel, obviously. Water reflected neon lights onto the pavement. The grounds were shabby and poorly lit. It was weird seeing all sorts of vampires buzzing at each other as they opened doors and split up into groups of between two and four. I wondered how they decided how to pick roomies. Were any of them mates?

"Not too far from Vermont," my husband murmured, bringing me back to the present while pushing open the weather-beaten door to carry me inside.

"New York?" I yawned.

"You've missed most of it, Love," he told me.

"How long have I been out?" I lamented. We drove through New York and I missed all of it. What a shame.

"Six hours." Edward kicked the door shut behind us, and set me down on the bed. I started to wrinkle my nose at the smell of mildew, and stopped, rebuking myself. No, this wasn't the Ritz, but how often did a group of vampires this big travel together? Safety had to be the main consideration.

"Did you run all that way?" I demanded.

Edward shrugged. "It's nothing for us, Bella. Seth is probably tired, though."

"Is he doing okay?" I fussed.

"He's okay. He's been asking for an adventure, I just don't think he's considered that humans might die because of those Trads. It's pretty sobering for him, considering what happened to his father. He's pretty leery of traveling with Marcus' bunch, too. They've all been trying our diet at Marcus' prompting, though."

"Wow," I said, thinking of how pleased Carlisle must be. "And how was your run? Any trouble?"

"There's no sign that those Colombians followed us," Edward reassured me. "Marcus has a lot of scouts on the prowl. Nobody's seen them near the border. In all likelihood, they've gone north, then east or west. Canada is vast and a lot of it is sparsely populated. With any luck, those Trads' actions have nothing to do with us, and we just crossed paths by chance." My mate took off his t-shirt and draped it neatly over the back of a chair. He stretched like a cat, muscles rippling.

Did I dare? Oh, definitely.

"Yawaruna," I purred.

He stopped undoing his belt and stared at me, so I took off my shirt. And my bra. Then, I gave him my best come-hither. "Minx," he growled, eyes narrow.

"Uh-huh?" I said, cupping my boobs and fluttering my lashes.

He gestured down at his body. "I'm covered in mud from running."

I curled my legs under me and leaned on one hand. "Is your cock muddy?"

Edward looked at me like I wasn't speaking English. One of these days he might just realize I enjoyed watching him react to my teasing. I would mourn the day when he might figure out how to deal with my attempts to throw him off his old-gent habits. If my audacity ever stopped blowing his mind, it would be sad. For now, however, I could play my affectionate little game, and enjoy how adorably baffled he looked when confronted by Modern Woman.

He shifted his weight awkwardly from one foot to the other. "No, but I wouldn't think that I smell particularly appetizing."

"You always taste amazing," I told him, watching his eyes turn black. From our time in the Amazon, I knew how possessive he felt when we were around new males, and he had spent the entire day running in the company of ten aggressive male Volturi. I slithered off the bed onto the floor and sat there with my legs curved sinuously. "Dom Edward."

"Isabella Marie, are you trying to appeal to my Dominant tendencies? Because it's totally working," he said, arms crossed.

I crawled over and unzipped his fly. "Yes, Sir."

Edward snatched my hands and held them between his. _"I'm not spanking you. All those males can hear,"_ he mouthed at me.

"_You let me carry you into a tree house in the Amazon with a bunch of males around,"_ I mouthed back.

"_My father wasn't with them,"_ Edward grimaced, rolling his eyes. "_And neither was our impressionable_ Kwoli _brother_. _Besides, I wouldn't think I'd need to defend myself from their advances. You, on the other hand…_" He let my hands go.

I put my hand into my husband's fly and felt him up through his Calvin's. Despite what he'd said, he was totally up for a game. And I was _totally _going to show him how to be raunchy with me where Em and Rose could hear us.

"Practice, Edward," I said coyly, pulling his dick free.

My mate looked stunned. "Are you going to start _that_ up again, Minx?"

"Absolutely," I purred, taking a big lick along the bottom of his shaft.

"Jeez Louise, you are such a bad girl," he said weakly, sagging to sit on the edge of the long dresser behind him.

"You'd better make me submit then, hadn't you?" I suggested, tightening my hand and giving several hard yanks. His hips bucked, but he eyed me warily.

"_Play along,"_ I mouthed at him. _"You need street cred."_

He looked at me like I'd told him to register himself as one of the Devil's spawn.

"Dom Cullen?" I whimpered like a porn star, and registered masculine groans in some of the closer rooms.

Edward's head snapped up, and his nostrils flared. I wondered what he had _Heard_. "_Now you've done it, Minx!"_ he mouthed at me. Perhaps this was a bad idea… but if we were going to put one over on Em and Rose…

"TELLme how to please you," I begged loudly, like I was an actress from a really old B-movie.

Edward winced, and continued our virtually silent communication while I stroked at his cock. _"You sound like Jessica Stanley. It's squicking me out. May I remind you that if I don't treat you like a lady, my sainted mother will roll in her grave? Not to mention what Esme's going to do to me." _

"_You've had sex with me before when vampires were listening," _I argued.

"_I trusted them," _Edward frowned.

"_Pretend_," I told him, giving him a meaningful glare. _"See if we can trick them. Be the Dom and I'll be the Sub."_

His eyes were conflicted. I could see him weighing up possible consequences. I popped his glans into my mouth and rolled my tongue over it.

"Fine!" he capitulated, throwing out one arm in exasperation. I beamed at him and he rolled his eyes again. _"I hope you know what you're doing, Minx."_

"You have all my admiration," I purred. "Please let me serve you. I want it."

"Oh, help! TMI!" I heard Seth say in the next room. Huh. The walls were pretty thin in this place.

"Edward? Seth and I are going out to McDonald's," Carlisle said clearly from the same room.

"_Thank God!"_ Edward mouthed. _"Do you know, it's bad enough having the pair of them overhear, without my father reliving a similar game with Esme, with him in the Submissive role!"_

"_Sorry,"_ I mouthed, wrinkling my nose.

"You asked for it," my mate growled, arching a sardonic brow. _"I'm going to tell you everything they're thinking, that you'd rather not know. Honestly,"_ he raised his voice. "I'm going to punish you for your boldness."

"Please!" I begged shrilly.

"On your knees, woman!" Edward snarled. He peeped at me from under his lashes. "_How was that?"_

I nodded my head encouragingly. "Yes, Sir!" I scrambled onto my knees, making as much noise as possible.

"So you want to please me, do you?" he half-sneered. _"They're all wide-eyed, and… now they're thinking of their mates. In flagrante delecto." _

Edward and I had nursed a running joke ever since Alice had said we had been caught 'in flagrant delight' instead of 'flagrantly in the act'. It would always be 'in flagrante _delecto_' to us, rather than '_delicto_'.

"_And they think I'm a lot stronger than Carlisle. I hope you're happy."_ He winked.

Hee hee hee…

"YES!" I yelled ecstatically, throwing back my shoulders. Edward gawped at me, and shook himself. I looked at him affectionately. _"Oh, come on already! Prove your vampy ownership before they try to take over the place. Be coarse!"_

Edward's jaw snapped shut. "Suck me off."

"Ye-ah!" I gasped, engulfing him in my mouth with enthusiasm. Perhaps in spite of himself, he growled loudly. I decided that was all the encouragement I needed to go to town. Not that I needed that kind of encouragement. Hah. I brought my full complement of tongue and fingers to bear, drizzling venom and saliva onto the horrible shag carpet, and carefully made the requisite number of whimper-y slurp-y noises to guarantee that the entire troop thought I was as classy as Lauren Mallory.

My mate was managing neither to deflate nor die of mortification. His eyes were velvety black and smoky. Perhaps there was something to this game that spoke to his Dom tendencies more than I thought. It was kind of… intriguing. I had to get him to talk more about his fantasy life.

"_Talk,"_ I urged him. _"Pretend we're in one of Em's movies."_

Edward's face brightened, and he nodded as if to say 'I can do this'. Strangely, it made me feel proud of him. "Tha-a-at's right," he said dotingly, like the world's worst pornographic actor. "You like it when I fuck your p-pretty little mouth, don't you?"

"Mm-hmm!" I whimpered around his cock, going at it with the sort of rampaging vocal and physical enthusiasm that I thought Tanya Denali might admire. Skank. Edward put his hand over his mouth and choked back a laugh.

"Take it!" he ordered, his voice gruff while his fingers caressed my face gently. "More. Unnf. That's it." He eased back and I released Mr Ed with a pop. Then, he started slapping his fist against his thigh. "My cock looks so good slapping on your cheek, Baby! I hope it leaves a mark. Fuck me, take that cock! Yeahhh, that's good!"

"Ooh, yeeee-ah," I whimpered, and made a whole bunch of ridiculous noises like I was trying to chase his cock back into my mouth. "Mah mah mmah ha hum-mm-mmuh."

"I want you to take it so deep that you choke!" he snarled.

I gave him two thumbs up, and made disgusting noises, rather like a cat hacking up a hairball.

Edward doubled over with silent laughter, and gave me two thumbs up, back. _"They're all lathered up now, Minx, even the gay pair!"_

"M-ahh, Dom Cullen please, please, pleeeeeease!" I whined.

"Say it!" he barked with an incongruous smile, rubbing a thumb over his glans. "Out loud!"

"Fuck me!" I yowled.

" 'Fuck me' what?" he spat, pursing his lips while his eyes danced.

"Fuck me, Sir!" I demanded shrilly.

"You want me to fuck you with this monster, Isabella?" he crooned. Then, he waggled his eyebrows like a villain in a dime store novel.

"Yes, yes," I sobbed fanning myself with both hands. I fake swooned onto the floor and writhed around a bit.

It's a good thing vampires can't pee from laughing. The disgusting carpet would definitely be in worse condition because of us.

Edward got himself in hand. In more ways than one. "You want me to make you feel good, Baby?"

"Yes, yes, please Sir! Please let me cum, let me cum, let me cu-uh-uh-uum…" I cried, sobbing out the ending with great drama. Edward looked awfully impressed. He clapped his hands silently and I took a bow.

"Get up on that bed on your knees," he demanded. "Head down, and hands around your ankles."

A collective moan went up in the motel. Edward and I had to cover our mouths to keep down our giggles. I wiped my teary eyes and assumed the position. He immediately moved my hands back up toward my chin, and placed a kiss on the back of my shoulder. _"This is fun. Wish we'd done it in high school at one of Newton's parties,"_ he breathed in my ear. He walked to the end of the bed, and suddenly his hand smacked down on my butt, making me grunt in surprise.

"Your ass looks so beautiful with my marks on it," he said appreciatively. "I think you need a spanking." He slapped himself slowly and repeatedly on the hip, evoking another groan from the lonely vampires in the surrounding rooms. The noise probably hid my groan from them. However, my mate heard me. He pressed a kiss onto my backside, then ironed it with his palm. He cupped his hand against my skin, letting me know that he was actually going to hit me, but that it wouldn't hurt. His hand came down -_thwack!_- and at the same time he slapped himself on the hip, making the noise really loud.

"Ung!" I cried, feeling all my nerve-endings tingle.

"Ohhh!" came the echo from the neighbours'.

_Thwack!_

"Ungh!"

"Ohhh!'

_Thwack!_

"Unnnnnnh!" I groaned for real, waggling my backside at my naughty husband.

"Ohhh!"

"I'm going to fuck you now, my _dirty_ little kitty," Edward declared.

"YESSSS! PLEEEASE, SIR!" I wailed. Some of the vampires sounded like they were near-sobbing.

"Maybe you can take my whole cock this time," Edward said, his voice rough.

I turned my head around and looked at him, one eyebrow raised in challenge. "_Overkill, Mr Humble." _

Edward grinned and stuck out his tongue, then slowly licked his upper teeth, giving me a smack on the bum. For a moment I was stunned. Then, he winked at me, looking thoroughly smug. So he thought he was going to outdo me in the bratty department, did he? The erstwhile Victorian was actually keeping up with me. How was I going to show him up?

"Please, Sir!" I begged. "Don't break me!"

Edward put his fist over his mouth and squeezed his eyes shut. He was totally going to be Carol Burnett to my Tim Conway, and burst into laughter. Either that or he was going to implode. I held my breath, waiting for him to lose it. There was no way he was going to make it through the scene. He crawled up on the bed, pulled me onto my side, and spooned up behind me, pressing his face into my back. The whole bed vibrated with his silent laughter. Perhaps we'd fool all those horny males after all.

"Please, Sir, don't make me wait!" I cried shrilly. Edward gulped, stopped vibrating, and blew out a huge breath. He lifted my leg and ran the velvety tip of his cock down my folds.

"So ready for me, Baby," he crooned, slipping inside me until he was buried into the hilt. _"I love you, Bella."_ He placed his hand around my hip and nuzzled into my neck.

I cupped his face and left tender kisses there. "I love you, Sir!"

"Mine!" he growled, slapping his ass in time with every gentle thrust he gave me.

"Uh-uh-uh-uh," I fake-panted like a cheap hooker.

"Ohh-ohh-ohh…" went all our guards.

"Fffffuuck!" went Edward, dissolving into giggles at last.

"I'm cumming!" I roared, feeling myself spasm around him. "Aaaaaaaaaaaahhh!" I yelled about fifty times louder than usual. The males were getting frenzied. I really didn't want to listen to them anymore.

Our personal bubble flamed into existence, shutting out the outside noise. _Whoa…_

I lapsed into surprised silence. Inside our bubble, it was blessedly quiet: the heat licked at our bodies as Edward rolled his hips and voiced his excitement. "I can't _Hear_ them, Bella. Oh, God! You feel so good. I can't believe we did that! My little actress! What a minx you are, Bella Cullen!"

"Shh!" I admonished him, turning to stare so he'd realize he was blowing the game.

"They can't hear us either, Love. I think I'm inside your shield." His smile was radiant. "See how long you can keep me under it."

He ran his hand down the back of mine, and intertwined our fingers, purring into my ear while he made his soft, loving sounds just for me. Then he tensed, and shook, and I felt him push himself deeply into me, gasp, and arch.

Edward slumped against me, breathing as powerfully as a human marathoner, and wrapped his arms around my middle. Ren stirred, and ran a lazy limb over my insides to meet his hand. Edward played with her by tracing the outline of her foot. He chuckled a little.

"I hope T-I-double guh-rr didn't hear any of that," he murmured.

"What's she thinking?" I wondered aloud.

"I can't really _Hear_ much. Perhaps it's because she's so little that she doesn't have a lot of coherent thoughts yet. Maybe we don't have to worry so much about what she might overhear." Edward's breath was warm against my shoulder. It was pleasant, and made me glad that our bodies were so much more compatible.

"I bet she'd be more interested in anything colourful we yelled out," I mused. "I still can't hear anything except your breathing," I said softly, rolling over to face him. He lifted his leg and placed it between mine. Our heat licked at us. My brow crinkled. "Do you think our shared talent is real? Or is it just my shield?"

"Our talent is real, Bella." Edward smoothed out the crease between my eyes with his finger. "Otherwise Alice and Jasper wouldn't have reported discovering theirs. Your shield's getting stronger and more defined as your pregnancy progresses, that's all," he reassured me. "It's really no surprise that your talent is linking up with our shared one. Maybe someday mine will link with it, too, and you'll be able to _Hear _me. That would be amazing."

"How do you feel about our prank?" I asked tentatively.

Edward snorted. "I know it's not right to wind them up, but that was actually… very funny."

"No harm done?" I asked, biting my lip nervously.

My mate rolled his eyes. "Oh, probably. We're encouraging them to lust. They'll all whack off now. Well, except for the one that's not mated yet. He thinks we're disgusting. A couple of them are in their respective showers; the gay pair is lost in post-coital bliss; and a trio of the less… moral appear to be having a circle jerk. The remainder are sexting with their mates. None of that's unusual at Volterra, though, Bella. Most of them just… have their mates there, so they don't have to …" he winced, "… improvise. But they aren't like Cullens. A lot of them sh-share."

I shyly twirled my finger around the fine hair on his chest. "You don't want"-

"Heck, no," he interrupted. "I'd probably kill anyone who suggested it."

"Is it awful for you to overhear what they're doing?" I asked, feeling shy. I didn't want to tell him that the thought of him establishing his dominance by taking me practically under their noses was kind of a turn-on.

"Um," Edward said, biting his lip. "People… vampires who live in covens… tend to overhear a lot of things that most modern cultures keep private. It used to be awful for me, yes. First, I just didn't understand it. Then, you came along and I…"

"Wanted to have that?" I suggested.

"Yes. And besides," he tipped his ear toward his shoulder. "I was embarrassed, since Jasper and Emmett decided it would be a good thing to show me what we could be doing. And then, once we got intimate it… well, it wasn't so bad. With our hearing, it's something to which we must adjust unless we separate ourselves from a community, see?"

"Hm," I said noncommittally. "So… it's not so bad now, hearing your siblings and parents?"

"No," he said, stroking my back. "I'm glad for them… their mates make them happy. And…"

"What?" I asked curiously.

Edward turned the colour of the Volvo. "I can't say it."

"Tell me," I insisted.

"No."

"Edward!" I whined, poking him in the side.

"Uncle!" he gasped. I reached for his thigh and he squirmed away. "Okay, okay!" He was still silver, right down his neck. He was very embarrassed.

"You've learned … stuff, overhearing them, right?" I asked, taking pity on him.

"Um, yeah," he said, not looking at me. Apparently that didn't bother him. It was something else.

"And?" I asked boldly.

"Well," he said slowly, "Jasper…"

My jaw dropped. "Jasper projects when he gets giggedy, doesn't he?" I couldn't believe I hadn't figured it out when he and Alice visited us on Esme's Island.

Edward nodded curtly, not looking at me.

I exploded into laughter, and poked my mate in the side again. "You perv!"

"I'm not _Watching_ them, I swear!" he protested. His mouth curled in revulsion. "That would be gross."

"My ribs are aching!" I cackled, holding onto them.

"What he _Feels_… enhances what we're doing," Edward explained, trying to communicate sense to me with his oh-so-vulnerable eyes.

I giggled madly while my mate attempted to expire. Gulping, I forced myself to stop laughing. I didn't want to hurt his feelings. Change of subject… "I always wondered something," I admitted. The heat of our bubble was dissipating, but the silence remained. I couldn't think of what I might be doing to extend my shield. It just felt like I wanted us to have privacy, so we did.

"What?" Edward wondered.

"Since Jasper can manipulate the brain, why aren't you all a bunch of stoners?"

"_What!"_ he squealed.

"Well, I remember how he got us both high on endorphins after Tyler's van hit us," I began.

"That was for pain, Bella. Making us high on a regular basis would not be a good idea," Edward said disapprovingly.

"Why not?" I wondered.

"First, we have addictive personalities. Second, drugs decimate one's ability to make wise decisions. Either we'd be blabbing about being vampires like I did that day, or we'd be biting everything that moved and not covering our tracks."

"Oh," I frowned. I hadn't thought of that before. I looked at my mate curiously. "So why is it okay to piggyback off his emotions if he and Alice are Doing It, if it's not okay to get high on purpose?"

Edward looked a little exasperated. "His full attention's on Alice. Yes, it bleeds over and gives off a bit of a buzz, but he's not aiming it at anyone, see? Remember the day he and Em got all the kids at school horny?"

"Yeah," I laughed. I shook my head fondly. "That was great."

Edward's eyebrows went up. "That was Jasper, aiming his mojo at a huge group. You know how intense those emotions were, and it was a group of 150 kids. The only reason Alice survives it is that she… well, you might say she sets the pace."

"How does she do that?" I wanted to know.

Edward wrinkled his nose. "I'd rather not think about it. Let's just say Jazz follows Alice's directions well. She helps him… channel his strength so he doesn't broadcast everywhere. Imagine that same energy that made a hundred kids turn into quivering idiots, directed at seven of us."

I was stunned. "Jasper is way-powerful. We'd probably combust into cinders."

"Exactly. It's a good thing he's on our side." Edward rolled onto his back, and I put my head on his chest.

"So… if there's a war with Caius someday," I began hesitantly.

"We'll be using Jasper to distract them. But even lust and euphoria might not be enough to conquer battle lust, Love. And that's assuming none of our enemies have talents that block our powers." Edward stroked my arm comfortingly, but the idea was sobering. It made me think of the Trads that appeared to be after us.

I could feel my shield weakening. "Mocha-chino, are you afraid?" Seconds ticked by in silence.

"No point dwelling on it, right? We have help," he said soberly. "One day at a time."

"What was it like today, when they bowed to you?" I wondered.

Edward put back his head and laughed. "It was odd," he winked, "but it sure did appeal to my Dom tendencies." His smile was huuuuge.

"Brat!"

"Told you so," he smirked. Our bubble evaporated, and sound intruded. "Aw, nuts," Edward sighed. "So much for peace. Can you cover me again?"

I thought about Edward and me, and total privacy. Nothing happened. My shield felt as heavy as Edward's ancient beaverskin coat. Nothing I tried seemed to lift it, just like always.

"Sorry," I sighed.

"It's okay, Minx. We'll make it work, someday," he crooned, kissing my forehead.

Something occurred to me. "Could you _Hear _me?"

"No," he said calmly. "You only let me _Hear_ when you think death is imminent. That's some defence mechanism you've got there."

"Do you… get any images?" I wondered.

Edward looked shy. "I _See_ my face, looking at you with love."

I traced his brow with my fingertips. "That's pretty amazing."

"It's… humbling," he said, his long lashes lying on his cheeks. I combed my fingers through his hair.

"It's how you always look at me," I whispered. "You looked at me like that the very first day we met." I felt a familiar taint of grief, like the bitterness of gall on the tongue.

"Hey," he said, cuddling me close. "I'm right here."

"You can't ever leave me again," I whispered.

"Never."

_**Monday, September 20**__**th**__**, 2005:**_

Vermont was beautiful in the autumn. I clutched my deer happily, gulping down its warm blood, and enjoyed the sun on my skin. It was perfect outside: hot sun, cool breeze, and leaves changing to gold, tangerine and vermilion all around us. Edward stood above me, watching the guards play _bocce_ in the secluded little meadow we had chosen for a rest. The Volturi were exclaiming happily, razzing each other.

None of the males had shirts on, as was customary during hunts. My clothes were a mess. Although I wouldn't have even suggested running around in my bra with the males around, Edward had not been reserved in telling me what he would do to me if I shed any clothes.

I was still trying to wrap my head around the fact that Carlisle had a small tattoo. A blue Celtic love knot composed of the names of everyone in his family –including me and Renesmee- rested over his heart. At the top was a Celtic cross. At the bottom was a snake wrapped around what looked like a walking stick. I wondered what it meant. I also wondered how the heck anyone managed to tattoo it onto vampire skin. Didn't all their wounds disappear?

The Devil Himself virtually stomped over to us. "What in Perdition did you get up to last night?"

Edward's face broke into a bratty grin. "Hah, that was fun. Bella and I decided to practice for our prank on Em and Rose. We totally got a leg up on the males, right Minx?"

Carlisle looked both ways sharply, and hissed in Edward's ear. "They asked me this morning if you would be amenable to allowing them to _watch_ next time."

Edward and I startled to cackle. I held up my fist and he bumped it with his.

"What is that-" Carlisle slapped his hand over his nose. "Urgh. Tell me that's not what I think it is."

Shrugging, my husband acknowledged that I did not smell … fresh. "I could hardly let Bella wash; I'm establishing dominance."

His father watched us in disbelief. "I am gobsmacked."

My mate snickered. "What did you say to them about orgies?"

Carlisle glared at his son. "I told them if they were to so much as hint at such a thing to any Cullen or Hale, heads would roll and corpses would burn."

Edward beamed. "I couldn't have said it better, myself. Thanks, Dad."

Carlisle stared open-mouthed at his son. He shut his jaw with a snap. "What are you trying to accomplish here?"

"I have to keep them in line," my husband said soberly. "They're Trads. I don't want them doubting my strength."

"You think they'd challenge your authority?" Carlisle surmised.

"Wouldn't you?" Edward demanded.

Carlisle ran his hand through his hair in a way very reminiscent of his son. "Probably not," he admitted.

Edward's face lit with laughter. "Cool."

"Don't let it go to your head," my mate's father growled. "I'm still Dom Cullen of Olympia. I'm old, I'm foxy, and if you try anything with me I'll scupper your ship. I can still take you, and don't you forget it."

Edward appeared delighted. "Yes, Sir, Dom Carlisle, Sir." He fell to his knees beside his Dad and kowtowed to him. Then he waited expectantly for a reaction.

Carlisle shook his head, sighing, and ruffled Edward's hair. "Dom Edward, I always knew if I gave you an inch, you'd take over. Well, you've got your chance to lead this lot. What are you going to do with it?"

Edward stared at the group of Trads, his smile fading. He sat back on his heels. "Make them catch Caius' henchmen so that we can all be safe."

"Good plan," Carlisle nodded. My mate stood and dusted off his shorts.

"I really don't want to take all of those males with us to Dartmouth," he admitted, crossing his arms. "They comport themselves like a team of soccer players who've just won the World Cup. Rather conspicuous."

"Agreed," Carlisle said, mirroring his pose.

"Be fun having them around, c'mon," I said, winking. "They can tell Emmett what perverts we are."

Carlisle rolled his eyes. "They don't think you're perverts, Dovey. They think you're worth copying."

"Bouya," Edward smiled. "Am I going to have to defend my mate from adulterers?"

"No, they're a little scared of you, since rumour has it that you fought Felix in Volterra."

"Felix," Edward sighed fondly. "I had him pegged all wrong."

I shuddered. "I thought he and Demetri were going to kill you."

"They were," Edward confirmed, his lip tipping up in good humour. "They didn't start to respect me until we outed Caius in Rio for his nefarious activities. Nice to know they aren't really bullies, isn't it?"

Carlisle bumped his fist into Edward's shoulder. "You're a good fellow not to hold grudges, Boy."

"Life's too short," my mate murmured.

Carlisle looked at me and I realized I was staring at his tattoo. I felt the heat sizzle under my skin. "Something wrong, Dove?" he asked, disconcerted.

"Um, no. I'm just curious about your tattoo," I admitted.

"Ah," he smiled. "I had Esme do it while you two were on your honeymoon. Smarted like the dickens. She used an awl."

Fascinating. "How come it didn't fade?"

"There's venom in the ink," Carlisle said, fingers resting over it. "I had to use Eleazar's. None of the venom from anyone I've turned would have worked, since it's all derived from mine. Same goes for you, Dovey; and Ren. We're all venom-relatives, and your venom would not leave scars on any of us. Should Edward or I have to bite you when you change, it might not even leave a mark, because the family venom already flows in your blood."

I felt my heart sink. A lump came into my throat, and Edward tipped up my chin, frowning at me in concern. "What's wrong?"

A pair of fat tears rolled down my cheeks. "I w-wanted your mark on me."

"But my mark's already on you," he said, obviously bewildered.

"Not from your teeth," I sniffled.

Edward broke out in an affectionate smile. He picked up my wrist and turned it to me. "Silly Bella."

"That's from James," I sniffed.

Carlisle frowned at Edward. "Didn't you tell her? I told you more than a year ago that you should make it clear. Idiot." He cuffed Edward upside the head and stalked off.

"I think we've long since established that Jasper is the emotionally intelligent kid in the family," Edward called after him.

"Hah!" Carlisle huffed as he walked to Seth, who was asleep in the shade of a large tree on the other side of the clearing.

Edward caressed my wrist. "Bella."

I sniffled, trying not to cry in front of the Volturi.

"These scars are not from James," Edward told me. He kissed my wrist, then wrapped his mouth around it, warm and wet. He drew back his lips and showed me his teeth.

My mate's teeth aligned perfectly with my silvery scars.

Not James' mark of ownership. Edward's. Something in me unwound.

"I have hated these scars," I whispered, trembling. I tried to think back, to see if I'd ever said anything to him about it. If so, it would have made him even more insecure about my feelings for him.

My mate wrapped both of his large hands around my forearm, and held it to his heart. "My Bella, I think it's long since established that I am a moron. These are my marks. I eliminated any traces of James a long time ago. I drew out all of his venom, Bella. Had I left the imprint of his teeth here, it would have scarred, but it would not have stayed silver. I took away all the traces of his audacious attempt to own you. Then, I sealed my marks of ownership with a sweep of my tongue, leaving just enough venom to make sure it would stay silver forever." He pulled my wrist to his face and sniffed it, then held my hand between us, placing his other hand over it and patting me.

"I claimed you as my own a long time ago, knowing that any vampire that should encounter you for the rest of eternity will see and smell that stamp of ownership on your body. You are mine. There has never been any doubt."

"But…" I murmured, trying to connect the missing dots. "You… left."

Edward's head dropped, and I didn't think he was going to answer me, but finally, he did, although he averted his eyes. "Just because I claimed you for my mate… didn't mean you loved me enough to want to claim _me_."

I was stunned. "You left me because you were uncertain that I wanted to claim you as my mate."

"You hid my mark under bracelets, and I could see from the way you looked at it, that you hated having it," he revealed. "I assumed you knew what that mark meant."

All sorts of feelings roiled inside me. Just when I thought we had resolved everything concerning our break-up, some new fact would pop up and stir up all the old hurts again. "I would have loved knowing this mark was yours," I told him, caressing it with my fingertips. "If I had understood its significance to vampires, it would have given me a lot of security, and I never ever would have bought The Lie."

Edward swallowed hard. "I thought you knew. You're so quick to pick up on social cues that I thought you understood. I forget that you have little to no experience in vampire culture. I thought it was… rejection."

I shook my head sadly. "I didn't 'get' it, Love. I was clueless. I didn't even know it was an issue. We really were the worst communicators on the planet, weren't we?"

"Yes." His voice was small, his admission huge. "When I asked you to marry me, after Jasper's attack, it was… confirmation that you didn't want to claim me. Even though you kept insisting that you loved me, I didn't think you understood the gravity of eternity, because I gave you something more permanent than a gold ring, and you hid it from sight. If I had only known…"

"And that's why you left," I said, wanting to expose the root of his decision once and for all. "Not for my protection."

"The danger of my world was … a reason to leave that was born out of the assumption that you were… ashamed of an eternal mark of my ownership," Edward revealed. He peeped at me warily.

All our suffering was based on an inability to communicate, and a stubbornness that prevented us both from listening to good advice. Jasper had been right. For a moment, grief consumed me, and then, miraculously, the knot that had lived within me for so long… evaporated.

"I didn't understand," I said, feeling the birth of peace in my heart.

"I didn't either," Edward confessed.

Somewhere from deep within, a new feeling blossomed in my heart, and I smiled, feeling like I was basking in hot sun. "I understand why you left me," I told my beloved mate.

"I understand that you didn't know how … deeply… hurt…" he said, throat working. He still refused to tell me how I hurt him, in case it hurt me. He never thought about his own feelings, and it made me love him all the more.

I picked up his face in my hands, and made him look into my eyes. "I hurt you so badly, although I never meant to, and you have never told me why you really left -which is a shame because we could have cleared this up ages ago- for fear of upsetting me, because you don't ever want to hurt me."

His eyes flickered briefly over to the rambunctious males, and came back to mine. "Yes." He hid the quiver in his lip by biting down on it. He didn't want to appear weak in front of the males.

"We are equally at fault, for not educating ourselves about each other by asking questions," I asserted.

Edward paused, then blinked, something within him visibly changing before my eyes. "Yes."

"And from now on, we're not going to behave like brainless toddlers," I ordered. "From now on, we're going to share what things make us unhappy or insecure with each other. Plus, you're going to tell me everything I need to know about vampire culture, so that I don't put my foot in it."

"Agreed," he said solemnly.

I felt my heart soar. "I apologize for cutting you to the quick in so many ways, the chief amongst them being the rejection of your permanent stamp of ownership. Will you please forgive me?"

Edward's eyes flickered, and I could tell he was fighting with his inclination to tell me there was nothing to forgive. He expelled a breath through his nose, his pained eyes turning decisive. "I forgive you. Will you forgive me for assuming you knew what you had done, and for failing to talk it out, and for… making decisions for you, and for leaving?"

"I forgive you," I said, rejoicing in the fact that I finally understood the whole picture.

Edward's face hardened with certainty. "I gave you this mark to show you that I want to keep you forever, and that it holds the same significance for me as Carlisle's tattoo holds for him."

"I love this mark," I declared, admiring it. I had despised it, thinking it was James', but now that I knew it was Edward's, and knew the significance of it, I held it more precious than my wedding ring.

Edward's hands tightened around mine. "I will never leave you again."

"I believe you," I confirmed, feeling the certainty deep in my bones. _So this is what security feels like. I didn't know what I was missing._

Edward kissed me, and it was like a vow. The communion between mates was complete. _This is what I've been wishing for._ He held me to his heart, and I watched the noisy Volturi razz each other as they challenged each other with the _bocce_ ball. I started as a familiar sound was born in my mate's chest.

Edward Anthony Masen Cullen Yawaruna di Amazonas was purring. In front of everyone.

I felt my own purr answer his as every eye present turned to take note of us. Then, without comment, despite the fact that purring in front of others is considered rude, the Volturi males went back to their game, ignoring us.

Carlisle smiled proudly at his son. To my shock, I realized that he was purring, too, and marveled.

Edward's assertion of dominance was complete.


	6. Chapter 6: Hanover

**Make Haste 6: Hanover**

**o~o~0~o~o**

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Any resemblance to persons living or dead is merely coincidental._

**Thanks to Room340C, my Beta; and prettyflour, Raum, and Janiriki, my Pre-readers. Love you all. **

**Readers: thanks for waiting. I've been lost in edits. lol  
><strong>

**Links are on my Profile:**

**Please visit my Facebook to see pictures and the banner from 'Make Haste'.**

**Music for this chapter can be found on the jmollytwilight2 YouTube beginning at #20. You can also find backstory videos there that I use to research various stories:**

"_Blame," by Soul Coughing_

"_Unmarked Helicopters," by Soul Coughing_

"_Our House," by Crosby, Stills, Nash and Young_

"_I Need You Now," by Olly Murs_

**o~o~0~o~o**

"_There is no fear in love. But perfect love drives out fear, because fear has to do with punishment. The one who fears is not made perfect in love."_

_ -New International Version Bible, I John 4:18_

**Monday, September 20****th****, 2005, circa 5pm:**

_**Edward's pov:**_

The _Guardie_, Seth and I were jogging toward the city when it happened.

A twig snapped under my foot as I sank to a crouch, holding out my hand for silence. The males patrolling with me halted instantly, choking back snarls. Seth's panting and all their frenzied thoughts were the only things to disturb my concentration. I _Listened_.

_-leave him unguarded for one minute, my mission would be accomplished._

◊_At last!_ I smiled dangerously, ready for the confrontation. Santini started to open his mouth, but I held up my palm. Sniffing the air, I pointed south-west: the male was lurking there, alone. I mimed writing on a paper, but nobody had any. I signed, "Anyone speak American Sign Language?" but they all looked at me blankly. Then, Santini held out his phone. _Text us? _ Of course! I pulled out my cell and wrote a message at top speed, then held up the screen so they all could read it.

_Lurker is SW, wants me alone. I'll make an excuse. Fan out. Surround him. Seth stay with me._

The Volturi and Seth read it and nodded. I sent a quick message to Carlisle:

_Lurker is trying to get me alone, we will subdue him. Watch Bella, keep her safe. Warn Esme._

My phone buzzed and I read his reply: _OK all is well & secure._

I shifted on my feet, assuming a commanding stance. "I want to talk to my brother for a minute. Leave us."

"Yes, Dom Cullen," the Volturi murmured, bowing, as they dispersed in small groups. I grasped Seth's arm, and we strolled down the overgrown path amongst some trees. I could feel the assassin's eyes on me.

_At last!_

"So, you're a boob man?" I asked Seth in a bemused tone, pleased when he blanched a bit. I suppose it was unfair to blindside him like that. A hundred lewd images flooded his young mind. I shook my head minutely and winked at him, throwing a pointed glance over my shoulder. ◊_Eyes on the ball, Kid._

"Um… I dunno," he stammered, blinking rapidly and furtively searching the forest. _Edward is asking me this as a distraction? _"I guess… I just want to know how they feel, yeah?"

"It won't kill you to wait until you find your Imprint," I laughed, flashing my teeth. I knelt to tie my shoe, my smile falling away. The Trad would take Seth first, not recognizing him as a threat. "Phase on my word."

For a moment, I thought Seth was going to panic. Then, he aimed a thought at me: _Ready! _Good kid.

The male behaved just as I had hoped. _Easy pickings. _I caught a picture of him springing...

"Now!" I yelled, spinning into the air to snatch hold of the wiry form hurtling at the spot Seth had just occupied. The vampire hit the ground snarling as I pinned him down. He struggled and snapped at me as venom spattered on our shirts. He hooked his foot between mine and managed to flip me over. My feet scrabbled for purchase, and I spit venom in his eyes. He shut them, bellowing in pain, his grip on me slackening; then, furiously redoubled his effort to subdue me. Roaring, I brought my knee up and sent his balls rocketing into his throat.

The Trad roared in fury and vomited human blood onto the ground as I steered him off me. There was a nauseating crunch, and his weight vanished. Seth had him. Instantly, the ten Volturi males were milling all around me, thoughts and voices cacophonic. They were too distracted by the existence of my guardian _Kwoli_ Warrior to question my fighting abilities, thank God.

I got to my feet, wiping regurgitated blood and venom out of my ear, just as Seth spit a chunk of the enemy vampire's throat out onto the ground. Seth reared back -baring his teeth in preparation to strike a death-blow- as our injured adversary writhed under his paw, mouth gaping in a silent scream.

"Hold!" I commanded, and Seth obeyed, but growled subliminally, his fur on end. His hackles dropped, then, bristled as he leered at his victim. The fight had taken less than three seconds.

I turned my attention to the leader of the Team. "Santini: report!"

"We picked up no trace of the others," he asserted.

I marched over to the downed villain, picked up the lump of torn flesh from the ground, spit on it, and clocked it back into place. The Trad attempted to cry out, but was barely able to produce a noise. He tried desperately to escape from Seth, without success. Seeing the Volturi, he knew it was hopeless. So he surrendered.

I clenched my fists at my sides. "Why can I _Hear_ you now, when I couldn't in Niagara?" I rumbled, muscles roiling, and eager for more fighting.

"I know nought of which you are speaking," he rasped. _I know he reads minds, they warned me of this, but why does he say he could not Hear my thoughts before? I have been so careful to keep them innocent. I expected him to Hear me. How could he not? How can this be? Alas my efforts come to nothing. Well, now I die for the glory of Caius._

"The two females and the other male: who are they?" I barked.

"_Cosa_?" he mouthed. I searched his mind. Vaguely, he assembled mental pictures of various friends who might fit the description, but nobody he pictured fit my bill.

"You don't know anything about two brown-skinned females and a Spanish-looking male from Colombia?" I asked, surprised.

_Has the Master had me followed? Ah, how wise of him! Perhaps yet I am to be rescued. _"What are they to me!" he gasped. "I know not of them." His thoughts revealed nothing useful.

"Caius sent you," I said, disgust clotting my voice.

"I am the best tracker," he asserted, smiling with venom-coated teeth. "I volunteered." _Tomorrow, the coven leaves ... These human-loving weaklings shall not find my Dom._

I felt my lip curl with revulsion. "Hah! You won't be making a name for yourself with Caius the Betrayer by killing me."

"You will kill me then," he rasped haughtily, like he hoped for me to martyr him. _Let me live and I will never stop until you and the pregnant female are dead._

The images in his mind revealed just what he intended to do to Bella. I knew he was doing it to provoke me, and it worked. My mouth flooded with venom; I spat it on the ground, and heard the fragile ferns sizzle and shrink where it hit.

"Dom Cullen?" Santini asked. _I hope he lets me kill this traitor._

"Take him to Marcus," I ordered, my resolve faltering when I saw the resultant, gleeful images in the Volturi males' minds. I was very tempted to kill the male personally, to prevent his suffering, but the need for information was too pressing. I steeled myself and did not retract my order.

"_Cosa_?" our adversary asked in shock, blinking. _They will torture me. _"No!" he gasped as they took hold of his shoulders, and Seth stepped away from his body to phase down.

"Torold and Heinz, Fiero, Alfonso and Nico, remain with me." Santini's eyes narrowed. "The rest of you deliver that scum to Dom Marcus. Lazar is in charge."

"_Grazie_, Captain," one of the vampires said, grinning.

"No, no! Noooo!" the unfortunate enemy screamed as they cackled, passing him through their hands. "Mercy!" Dismay and terror stabbed at him, and my morbid thoughts were disturbed by the image of a pretty young girl with red eyes.

Hesitation could get my family killed. "Lazar? Be on the lookout for a girl named Lilianas," I said regretfully. "She looks about fifteen, long, straight caramel coloured hair, red eyes and a heart-shaped face. She's his mate."

"Yes, Dom Cullen," Lazar responded energetically.

◊_Disgusting. God help me, allying myself with Trads. _"Deliver him in a state in which he's capable of communicating," I snapped, striding back onto the trail that ran parallel to the highway. Seth hurriedly donned the black shorts that he had tied around his leg and caught up, walking at my heel as though I owned him, to the Team's envy. I put my arm around his shoulders and smiled gravely at him, and he regarded me with youthful excitement, not yet understanding the imminent horrors of war.

"As you command, Dom Edward," Santini said smugly behind me. The five remaining members of the Team fanned out behind me and Seth.

I tried not to listen as the metallic noise of rent vampire flesh mingled with my adversary's blood-curdling screams and terrified thoughts. They would render him temporarily unable to see or hear, just in case something should happen to take the prisoner out of their clutches. I held Seth close to my side so he could not watch the proceedings. Despite my grip, he wanted to watch. The cloying scent of undeath reached us. Seth covered his nose with his hand, gagging, and struggled to turn and look.

"Don't watch, please," I said curtly. There was a horrible gurgle behind us, and then air wheezed and bubbled out of the vampire's throat. I _Saw_ the Guards laughing. They had ripped the chunk out again. I almost turned around to snap at them, and then realized they could reassemble his vocal cords before delivering him to Marcus. There was no point in leaving the vampire in a state where he could cry for help or complain; if I took pity on the enemy, Jasper would not be amused. Nor would Marcus.

_What are they doing? _Seth wanted to know. His heart was going a mile a minute, but he didn't seem traumatized.

"They'll dismember him so he can't fight back or escape," I told him. "South America is a long way to go. It will take the Guards a couple of days to meet Marcus in Manacapuru."

"They have a small plane," Santini informed us. "They will be there by tomorrow."

I nodded. "Little Brother, sorry I made you uncomfortable earlier. I needed a good excuse to draw you away from the group."

"Uh, it's okay," he said, still a little embarrassed.

"You served our cause well," I praised him, glancing meaningfully at our Volturi escort. "Name your reward."

Seth blinked at me. _Formal much? Oh, it's more dominance stuff. I get a reward? Oh, I have no idea what to ask for. He's not going to get me a girl to touch; that would conflict with –_

"Within reason," I warned him sternly, repressing inappropriate amusement. ◊_Poor predictable, hormonal creature._

_He won't give it to me, _he thought, setting himself up for disappointment.

I felt my lip quirk up. "You'll never know if you don't ask."

"A car?"he wondered, barely daring to hope. _Jacob drove at fifteen. _I ruffled his hair. Hope lives eternal.

"Tell you what, Kid," I smiled. "When you're sixteen, you'll get your own car like I promised, but until then, you're not legal to drive. So how about I get your Mom and Leah cars instead, and then maybe they can get you around"-

"Hooyah!" Seth exclaimed, punching the air. "Thank you, Edward!" He hugged me, to the obvious consternation of the _Guardie._ It made me chuckle.

_How can Dom Cullen tolerate the stench? _

_He has the biggest balls I've ever encountered next to Marcus. _

_Fancy him using the Dog like that, and it licks at his hand like a servant. _

_Oh, to have such a Dog!_

I pulled out my cell phone, repressing an eye roll.

"Dom Marcus, please."

"_It is I!"_ Marcus boomed.

"We caught the male who killed the first human in Niagara on the night of the seventeenth. Judging by his thoughts, he does not have any connection to the trio that killed the other humans and blew up the ambulance."

"_Is he dead?"_ Marcus growled.

"No, I'm sending him to you courtesy of Lazar and four of the _Guardie_," I kept up a good pace, my Volturi companions marching smartly behind me and Seth. I wanted to reunite with Bella. "The assassin has a mate called Lilianas. She has a heart-shaped face and long straight"-

"_I know her. I suspect she is one of Caius' daughters. She will not be easy to catch."_

I repressed a curse. Caius would jealously guard his offspring. "Maybe she'll get reckless once she hears her mate has been caught."

"_In which case, we shall have her. I shall be sure to spread the word, and use him as bait to lure her." _

I stifled a shudder.

There was a lot of noise on the phone: shouting and cursing. I stopped walking and listened to it, frowning_. "Hold,"_ Marcus commanded.

"Yes, Sir," I said, waiting. Marcus put me on hold and I couldn't hear anything else. It worried me, but after a few minutes, he came back on the line.

"_There has been a raid on the human village south of Manacapuru,"_ he informed me. "We are on our way there."

"Okay," I said, dread coiling in my gut. The Ticuna Indians who had helped me save Chepaã and Maricuta: were they safe?

"_How long until you reach your mate?" _

I looked at Santini, who lifted one shoulder. "About an hour."

"_Stay at the house until I contact you," _Marcus ordered. "_You have done very well, you and my Guardie. Tell Santini I am pleased."_

"How may I reward them?" I asked.

"_You may not. I shall reward them. Ciao, Di Amazonas."_

"_Ciao, Principe Marcus. Mille grazie_," I said gratefully.

"_I am in your debt,"_ Marcus said, and clicked off.

"What's going on?" Seth pleaded.

I signalled him to be patient, and dialed my Dad. "Carlisle?"

"_Everything's okay, Boy."_

"Thank you. Everything's okay here, we caught one of the spies. Tell everyone we're fine."

Carlisle blew out his breath. _"Glory be."_

I gnawed the inside of my cheek. "Caius must have been alerted by his spy just before this attack. His coven has raided a village south of Manacapuru. Marcus is going to contact me as soon as he knows more."

"_No point worrying,"_ my Dad told me. Naturally, it made my stomach churn all the more. _"Get to the rendezvous."_

"Yes, Sir."

**Hanover, New Hampshire, circa 5pm:**

_**23 M- Street:**_

I was thrilled to see the Guardian parked outside the house. My family, save Jazz and Titch, was reuniting with Bella and Carlisle on the front lawn. As Seth and I jogged up the driveway, Bella ran and leaped into my arms, making me chuckle.

"Whoa-ho! Way elegant for a pregnant lady," I grinned, securing my grip on her backside. Ren was starting to get big enough to come between us. Scary thought. "Hi everyone," I said, walking past them to carry Bella into the house.

"Hi, Leech," Leah responded, hugging Seth and looking revolted by our PDA.

Esme was too busy, tangling her tongue with my father's, to greet me. It was then that I realized an extremely ticked-off human lady was regarding us with disapproval. Sheepishly, I turned back.

"Oh, hello," I said lamely. She was about my age –one hundred-and-four that is- and sour of face. I set Bella down and held out my hand.

_Young people these days! No wonder they had to get married so young. "_I am your neighbour, Mrs. Margery White. You may call me Mrs. White," she said reprovingly.

"Mrs. White," I echoed, inclining my head. "I am Edward Cullen, and this is my ma- wife, Bella."

"Hello, Mrs. White," Bella murmured, blushing.

"You didn't say your sister-in-law was pregnant, Rosalie," Mrs. White frowned.

"I didn't think it mattered," Rosalie said archly, "seeing as they're married."

"When are you due, dear?" our friendly neighbour wanted to know.

"Um, the end of November," Bella mumbled.

"And when were you married?" she growled, eyeing Bella's stomach with disdain.

"August," I said smoothly. ◊_Crabby old bag can suck my-_

"August," she repeated sarcastically. "Well, at least you're giving the baby your name."

"I love my wife, Mrs. White," I said, my voice stilted.

"Bella and Edward have been together nearly two years," my father said, inserting his person into the middle of it. "Hello, Madam. My name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen, and this is my wife, Esme. You've met Emmett and Rose, and Leah and her brother Seth. They're Bella's stepbrother and sister, and Emmett and Edward are my sons. We also have a daughter named Alice. All our kids are married."

Mrs. White's eyes narrowed, but she shook Carlisle's hand. "Figures." _How can they hope to behave nicely when the parents are putting on lewd displays like that! I can't believe this hooligan is a doctor! He sure looks young. And the wife! The whole fam-damily are fit inhabitants for this haunted house. Puts me in mind of the Centennial Inn, in Concord. Jeepers creepers, with this lot around, I'll be fortunate if the place doesn't transform into Collinwood._

She was hitting far too close to home. "Pray excuse us," I said, grasping Bella's hand. "We're excited to see our house, you know."

"Hmm," the old battle axe said, folding her arms. Em and I ought to have met the neighbours before buying. But it was such a lovely old Victorian; it had a stained glass window, a turret, a claw-foot tub and everything. I turned for the door and carried my bride over the threshold.

"Aw, he still carries her over every threshold," Esme cooed fondly.

"Ick," Leah frowned. I continued into the house, leaving Mrs. White to be entertained by my family.

"What's going on? Do you have any news?" Emmett demanded, tagging along behind me.

"Later," I said, kicking my bedroom door open. Without apology, I shut it in his face. "Hello, Beautiful," I crooned at my mate, seeking her mouth hungrily. I crossed the large room to set her down on the bed, not even stopping to take stock of our surroundings. I noticed simply that the room was plain and tranquil.

"Edward, you're okay!" she said shakily, stroking my hair.

"I need you now," I told her, ripping at my jeans to free my cock. Within seconds, we were very, very naked. Tipping Bella onto the bed, I seated myself inside her with a groan. "My Bella."

"When Carlisle took us inside and bolted the doors, we were so scared," she whispered.

"Hush," I said, wanting to forget the afternoon. "It's over."

"Edward!" she murmured, running her hands over my neck and shoulders.

"Ung!" I grunted, shutting out the world. There could only be Bella and me, now. Her hands caressed my back, my arms… my jaw as I moved with her, my eternal refuge and light. Our bubble flared into being, thank God, and situated us in merciful quiet. I rubbed my temple against her hair, my lips pressing love to her jaw, her throat. My thumb followed my mouth, marking the beat of her heart and stirring up the scent of belonging. Our hips undulated, increasingly wildly, as my toes sought purchase in some ridiculous hooked rug on the floor, and I carried my Bella, or she carried me, I don't know which, toward completion.

"Let me hear you," she coaxed, and I let my mouth fall open to fill the silence with breathy moans. "Yesss, I love to hear you," she encouraged.

"M-Bella," I groaned, flattening my nose against the fragrant pulse at her throat. She cradled me close, ghosting her lips over my eyes.

"More," she whispered. "Let it go."

A noise escaped me, a choked-off, smothered sort of a cry that really didn't belong, but she praised me and urged me on, gripping with her heels and fingers, keeping me there, with her, not letting me fall. And her acceptance allowed me to let down my guard, to spill out the turmoil and the possessiveness and the uncertainty that mingled with the surety of love.

"My Bella," I half-sobbed; the muscles in my face quivered as I started to climax.

"My Edward," she whispered adoringly, tightening around me over and over.

"Unh!" My head listed to the side as my eyes squeezed shut.

"Yeah, Baby, come on, cum with me," she coaxed.

"Mine," I gasped.

"Forever," she promised, her voice strained, "and you are mine."

"Ohhh," I moaned, sinking down to meld myself to her side. I tucked my face into her neck, and she combed her fingers through my hair.

I breathed with her, claiming a few more minutes of peace.

"What's wrong, Mocha-chino?" she murmured.

"The spy," I sighed. "I… He never would have left us alone. He was like James."

"Did you kill him, Love?" she asked me softly.

"No," I blinked. "But I probably ought to have done. And I as good as killed him, really, by handing him over to The Volturi. They will not be merciful. But we need to know what he knows, and he was goading me, so I couldn't do it."

She scratched her fingernails through my scalp. "I was worried about the Volturi. The alliance…"

"There's no choice," I said gently. "No second chances. We must stop Caius from winning. The balance of the whole world may be ruined forever if his vampire population runs amok."

"There is only so much room for apex predators," she murmured.

"Plus, sloppy sires like Caius could lead to us being outed to humans, resulting in the annihilation of both species."

_He's so sensitive. I hate to think of him fighting... killing._

"I'll do what I have to do, to keep you and my family safe," I said curtly.

"Edward." My mate traced my shoulder blade. I resisted brushing her hand off me.

"Mm?" I started to pout, and was angry at myself for being angry with her. What else should I expect, other than to have Bella think me a coward? I had run away so many times.

"What did you just _Hear_?"

"I'm not a coward, Bella," I said, stung.

"Of course you aren't," she murmured. "Tell me what you _Heard_."

"You're worried about me being psychologically damaged, should it become necessary for me to kill cretins and monsters on a regular basis," I snapped.

"Edward."

"Yes?"

She traced my wrinkled forehead with a gentle finger. "I didn't say that out loud."

I jolted up to gawp at her. "You let me in."

"I guess so," she confirmed, crimson eyes glinting.

"Do it again!" I urged.

"I dunno," she joshed. "Your reaction wasn't so great."

"Please?" I begged.

"Lie down," she sighed, and I sank back onto her shoulder so she could enfold me in her arms again. "I don't think you're a coward, Mocha-chino. A coward avoids conflict. You're much more than brave. No woman wants her man to go to war. You wouldn't want _me_ fighting in a war, would you?"

I had to admit she had a point.

"You think it's going to be a war, don't you?"

"They're making moves against us," I confirmed. "Trying to get us noticed by humans in Niagara, sending this tracker after me, the trio that's spying on us… and Bella, when I called Marcus, there had just been … an attack on the Ticuna village where we found Chepaã and Maricuta."

"Oh, no," she said hollowly.

"Marcus is going to phone when he knows more, but obviously his soldiers thought Caius was involved."

"He… struck at them, because he knew it would hurt us," Bella murmured.

"I believe so," I mourned.

"Caius is beyond evil," my wife said bitterly.

"I have to stop him, no matter what the cost," I said, not looking to see her reaction. "He's mad."

"And this is why you were so overwrought?" she asked gently.

"The tracker: he showed me what he planned… to do to you," I said, swallowing hard. "I… wanted to destroy him, in the most painful way possible. I handed him over to the Volturi. And then…" I shuddered, "the _Guardie_… they…"

"They tortured him." She stroked my back soothingly.

"They took pleasure in it. And Seth wanted to watch. I wouldn't let him," I murmured.

"This is why I will never consider you a monster, or a coward."

"Hm?" I questioned, propping myself up to search Bella's eyes. She cupped my cheek. ◊_Why does she seem proud of me?_

"If this comes to war," she said cautiously, "I know you won't take pleasure in killing. But you will do what must be done, and you will dispatch the enemy … justly."

"That's true," I confirmed.

Bella's eyes rolled. "You'll probably show more mercy than I will."

"Probably," I joshed. "Women can be pretty ruthless when they defend their own."

My wife poked me in a ticklish spot, making me grunt an inadvertent laugh. "The one we're going to have to worry about is Carlisle," she warned.

I nodded reluctantly, and she continued. "He's apt to be beheaded while offering the enemy a chance to repent."

"I'll talk to him," I promised.

We lay quietly. The heat of our bubble was gone, but my head was still blessedly silent. However, I couldn't catch any of Bella's thoughts, no matter how hard I strained my mind.

"You can't let me in," I lamented.

"I guess… I'm still a little bit afraid that once you _Hear_ what I'm thinking, you won't like my thoughts," she admitted, softening the sting with gentle strokes of her fingers.

I winced. I had just supported her fear, by reacting to her precious thoughts with anger. It galled me to accept that she might be right. I felt a lump form in my throat. My Bella still didn't trust me fully, and… she had just cause. "I'm so sorry."

"Mocha-chino," she sighed, turning to face me and sliding her thigh over my hip, "do you want to know what I think?"

"I'm not sure right now," I admitted.

"I've been young, and weak, and I've taken the short view on life," she admitted.

"I encouraged you to be human, and you… were," I nodded.

"To sound trite, your love has helped me to fly," she said, peeping at me.

"I feel the same way," I reassured her.

"I think," she said slowly, "as you let me… evolve, this will pass."

"What do you mean?" I murmured, lost.

"The stronger I get, the more you let me do for myself, and for you," she shared. "You let me hunt, and defend you from Jane, and put you into … sexy scenarios that would frankly have mortified you a year ago."

I felt my forehead crease. "I trust you to adhere to a sense of self-preservation, now."

My wife chuckled a little. "Exactly." Her eyes betrayed concern. "Why is it that you want to _Hear_ me so badly?"

"I want to know everything about you," I said quickly.

"Do you?" she blinked. "Isn't a little part of you afraid that you might not like what you _Hear_?"

I tensed, feeling like she had sliced me open with her words and bared my very soul. ◊_Can I… can I tell her, without damaging our bond? Jasper did say our bond is awfully strong. _I decided to take a chance. "I… I'm afraid… you might not really…"

"You can say it. I know what you want to say," she said gently.

"I don't want to make you mad at me," I winced.

"Shall I say it for you?" she asked, looking at me thoughtfully. I didn't answer. "You're scared… my thoughts won't match my words. You think maybe I prevaricate with you, that I don't really respect you, don't you?"

I felt myself flush silver. It was a deep-seated fear. However, it seemed disloyal to acknowledge it.

"Love," she sighed, looking at me fondly. "You know me so well, and yet, you don't know me at all."

"I want to," I husked, praying not to shatter into a million pieces. ◊_What a bad day! And I am hurting my Bella, who is the only light in it._

"It's the fear, holding us back," she told me gently. "I'd like to say that we should just let it go, but that kind of trust… takes time to develop."

I choked back tears. It seemed like I cried way too often, and it was mortifying to think Bella might consider me weak.

"I didn't mean to make you cry," she said, oily silver tears beading on her lashes. She traced her fingers under my dry eyes, and everything spilled out.

"I live for your love and every affirming thought," I blurted.

"Likewise," she whispered, drawing my head down onto her chest. "Shh…"

I took calming breaths, listening to her heart, while she stroked my hair. We lay together, while I cursed my own shortcomings in face of my mate's wisdom. "Why are you so smart?" I asked finally.

"I love you," she reminded me.

"I love you more," I countered.

"Relax," she whispered, and I did my best to honour her wishes.

Neither one of us was perfect. Not a chance we could be. But perfect love casts out fear. I considered whether I could trust my Bella, and realized that her actions and her words overwhelmingly showed a love growing more perfect for me, for us.

"You know," she said softly, "sometimes you … annoy me, sometimes I annoy you. At times, you confuse and confound me. My thoughts might reflect that, but just because we disagree occasionally doesn't mean I don't always treasure you."

"I…," my eyes burned. "I feel the same way."

"Trust me," she breathed. "We're going to be okay."

"How can you be sure?" I begged, going to pieces.

"Faith."

"Faith is faulty," I winced. "People stumble."

"God never stumbles," she asserted. "We're in His palm."

I was surprised. "My mother used to say that."

"She's proud of you," Bella said. "But you keep picking up your baggage. And I do, too."

"We have to learn… to keep setting it down," I realized.

"And maybe someday, we'll stop picking it up," she nodded. I lay my head on her chest, relaxing. Bella drew in a big breath, her heart steady. "Do you know what?"

"What?"

"I was never really sure you loved me, until you cried."

My head snapped up and I gaped at her. "But…" I tried to sort through years of mess. Had I not tried to protect her from all my grief?

She put her finger on my lips. "You made yourself vulnerable to me. You let me touch your soul."

I shook my head, processing, and realized that every time I sheltered Bella from my feelings, I kept her out. "Women are too smart," I mused.

"Men are too proud," she responded, tracing my brow with light fingers. I set my head back down, feeling profound relief. I shut my eyes, basking in the silence that I only ever enjoyed in Bella's presence. In her, God had given me a refuge from the noise of millions of minds.

_In the brown velvet darkness of my head, a pinpoint of light emerges and expands. I See myself beneath the Clock Tower in Volterra, gaunt, dead, braced to step into the sun. Something rushes at me, strikes me, and I fall back, sobbing._

_Bella shows me her point of view, which means all I can really see is her arms and the dark hall behind 'me'. And while I clutch her, broken…_

"_My Bella! My Bella! Carlisle was right!"_ _'He' holds her too tight. "I don't know what I ever did to get to Heaven, it must be because you're here. He's taken pity on me because of you. Thank God!"_

_He sobs, and she thinks, "I can finally feel something again." _

_Cullen's joy is palpable. "I love you. You know that, right? Of course my angel knows everything now and she's still here. I love you I love you I love you."_

_She praises God, now. _

"_Please say you'll forgive me?" he begs. "Well, you must love me just a little, to let me be here. I won't ask for anything, except"-_

_Somewhere above them, the clock strikes the hour._

_I See Bella's hands squeeze Edward Cullen's hollow cheeks, and 'his' bruised, blackened eyes flare with shock._

"_We aren't dead!" she shouts. "You aren't dead! We have to get out of the light!"_

_I remember. I see myself pull 'Bella' into the shadows, and kiss her desperately, passionately._

_I Hear her present thoughts…_ "_My heart rejoiced_. _I may have been angry, hurt, and insecure, and cursed you for a fool, but I have never felt more complete than in the moment you let me see your soul."_


	7. Chapter 7: Discomfiting Talks

**Chapter 7: Discomfiting Talks**

**o~o~0~o~o**

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Any resemblance to persons living or dead is merely coincidental._

**Thanks to Room340C, my Beta; and prettyflour, my Pre-reader. Love you. **

**Links are on my Profile:**

**Please visit my Facebook to see pictures and the banner from 'Make Haste'.**

**Music for this chapter can be found on the jmollytwilight2 YouTube beginning at #25. You can also find backstory videos there that I use to research various stories:**

"It's Hard to Say Goodbye," by Michael Ortega

"Flightless Bird," by Iron and Wine

"Keep Breathing," by Ingrid Michaelson

**o~o~0~o~o**

_Wherefore, lift up the hands which hang down, and the feeble knees;_  
>-Hebrews 12:12<p>

_**Edward's pov:**_

The beginnings of a massive headache took root.

Thoughts assaulted me, from too many heads, after a couple of hours of peace. I burrowed my face into Bella's neck and bit back a growl as Emmett knocked on the door.

"Not yet, Em," I told him at vampire pitch.

"Marcus wants a conference call in an hour, Buddy."

"Okay." I pressed my forehead against my mate's collar bone and tried to push my headache away. "Minx? Can we go back to Esme's Island?"

Bella chuckled. "Sadly, no." She combed her fingers through my hair, soothingly.

"Let's clean up."

" 'Kay."

We pulled up the sheets and white duvet, and I had a good look around our lair for the first time. Amongst the Gothic pieces, there was one that really stood out.

"Hey, is that the bench you ordered in Brazil?"

"Yes. Do you like it?"

"It's really beautiful." I caressed the glossy carvings, admiring the flowers, birds and animals. The wood had variegated colours, enhanced by natural knots. Bella lifted the seat, revealing a large storage box.

"It locks."

I looked at my wife, to find her smirking at me.

"Oh." _What on earth is she thinking? Locks can't keep out vampires. _I thought about it for a second. _However, they do respect them, unless they want a fight._

She winked saucily. "Makes a great pleasure chest."

"Ohhh." I put my hands on my hips and gave my mate the once-over. "Marcus wants a meeting. Kindly save that thought for later."

"Are you going to tell me about the equipment in here?"

In the living room, Esme perked up. _I'd love to explain it to them._

"Our decorator wants to give us the grand tour," I told Bella, trying not to roll my eyes. _Yeah, my mother wants to teach my mate and me how to use our dungeon. That's not at all weird._

"Maybe we should shower first."

"Good idea." I crossed to the window and opened the transom, bringing fresh air into the room, thankful that the odour of fresh paint at least camouflaged the scent of our recent activities. "Do you like the paint?"

"Yes, it's a very restful colour."

"It's from a company that does vintage Edwardian colours. They call it 'Arctic Blue'."

Bella stroked the wrought iron post of the bedstead. "What colour was your childhood room, do you remember?"

I felt my nose wrinkle. "Awful. It was wallpaper. I pestered my mother for years to redo it. Close to a builder beige. Back in the day, it was really hard to remove wallpaper, because of the plaster and lathe. And the wallpaper was textured; mine had raised grey vases and… yeah, it was japanned. I had just convinced her to let me paint over it, when…"

"What colour were the living room and dining room?"

My Bella always knew when to change the subject. I squinted into the past. "I don't know. My father's study was grass green, and the floor was walnut. There was a big, braided rug in there. I can't see the colour, but I remember lying on it in front of the fire while we played soldiers."

"Cool. What was your parents' room like?"

"They had separate bedrooms, like most well-to-do people did then. My mother's room was this ghastly mauve colour. She had white furniture with sort of a… dove grey, rope-like carving around the edges. The chairs had needlepoint seats. It was very pretty; very Victorian."

"Can you remember your father's room?"

"Um… he had a double door chest. It was brick red with peacocks painted on it. And… a matching valet stand. He had a handsome mantel clock. I think William got it."

"Shame."

"I might remember more when we go back to the house," I said to the floor, taking a good look at the rug I'd caught my toes in. It was a ridiculous, hooked thing, black and a little wild, like a sheep with dreadlocked wool. Whimsical and youthful. I decided it could stay.

Bella stepped around the bed to place her hands on my chest. "You want to go back to the house in Lincoln Park?"

I shrugged one shoulder. "Not really, but we all have to grow up sometime." I looked out the window; there was a lovely oak outside. "It's been vacant for six months. There's no furniture, of course. The only things of mine are in the attic."

"Your mother's dress? The silk one?"

"Yes." I would love showing that to Bella, at least.

"How have your possessions stayed undiscovered so long?"

"The entrance is hidden. Esme built the room back in '23, when I was gone. Everything is perfectly preserved." Thinking of that, I clenched my fists.

"Mocha-chino?"

"Shield me."

Instantly, I was inside the silent bubble with Bella. She looked anxious, as expected. "I want to go soon. Get it over with."

"Okay."

I smoothed the crease in her forehead. "I need you to help me with something, while we're there."

"Okay."

"His belt."

My mate took my face in her gentle hands. "You _need_ to burn it. _You_, not me."

I encircled her fragile wrists. "You will pull it out of the trunk for me, and I will burn it in the fireplace."

"We'll get rid of it together," she promised.

I nodded. "Thanks." Shaking my morbid thoughts, I looked around the room. "Where do you suppose we'll find clothes?"

Bella reinstated her shield and rolled her eyes. "What, no Alice?"

I felt my lip tip up, the ember of light in my chest chasing away the dark. "Nope, but Esme is bad enough."

"Thanks a bunch!" my mother huffed from the direction of the kitchen. "Can I come in?"

"Mother!"

"It's not like I'm unaccustomed to smelling your-"

"Okay, just wait a minute!"

Hurriedly, I passed Bella the t-shirt and shorts I'd torn from her when I arrived. After some consideration, she tied the two halves of the front of the shirt together, leaving her stomach bare. I scrambled into my own dirty, torn clothes, feeling my skin crawl. I desperately wanted that shower.

Bella opened the door, admitting Esme. "Well, aren't you just cute, Daisy Duke!"

"Hence the need for clothes," my mate said blithely.

"Ooh, what a pretty belly-button ring."

"It's Edward's mother's diamond," Bella grinned.

"You are so perfect for him."

"Yeah, I'm dragging him into the current century."

"Hah. One time, Carlisle…" Esme frowned, taking note of my stress level. I halted my pacing. I had been unaware that I was doing it until my mother noticed it. _His OCD is bad._

Embarrassed, I forced myself to stop pulling my hair. Esme walked up to me.

"Edward? Give yourself a break. It's been a lousy day."

I nodded curtly. "Would you please show Bella where to find our things? I really need to get in the shower."

"You go ahead, dear."

"I'll bring your clothes when I join you," Bella promised. I nodded, kissed her on the temple, and stalked to the bathroom.

"Bad day," Esme said. I shut myself in the bathroom and turned on the hot water full-blast. I did my best to block out Carlisle, who was on the telephone with Marcus. It was impossible; I listened with a mixture of disbelief, grief and fury.

"Bad day," Bella confirmed as I reached under the sink, rooted through cleaning supplies, and found the new box of steel wool I knew would be there.

"He wouldn't have gotten through it without you."

"I dunno, Esme. I just made it worse by asking about his childhood."

I shredded my clothes, growling, and grabbed a fistful of the steel wool, stepping into the shower.

Both women paused. My mother murmured, "He's remembering, Bella."

I scrubbed at my skin at vampire speed, taking pleasure in the scratch of the steel, and _Watched _my mom show Bella where to find everything in the bedroom. There was a ladder in the tiny bedroom closet, leading to other rooms upstairs. ◊_Esme is so smart._

"Even the cattle?" Carlisle asked, out in the living room. "Oh. Oh, that's terrible."

The bathroom door opened, releasing steam into the hallway. My eyes were shut to protect them from the coarse soap on the abrasive wool. The glass door of the shower stall opened, admitting a gust of cool air.

"What are you doing!"

I jumped out of my skin, then went back to scraping my forehead with the metal threads.

"Edward, stop!"

I ignored my mate, wishing I could just bleach away bad memories and leave the good ones.

Bella's hands clawed at my wrists. "Stop it! You're bleeding!"

Gritting my teeth, I glared at her. "I need it." I yanked my wrist out of her grip and she yelped, clutching her arm. Shocked, I dropped the abrasive pad on the floor.

"Bella?"

My mate whimpered as she drooled venom on herself. I grabbed her wrist in a panic. Her arm had a red mark on it. A burn. A burn from my shower. I shut off the water and fell to my knees. The alarmed voices invading my head were suddenly snuffed out.

"Mocha-chino."

I turned my face to the wall, desperately ashamed.

"Edward, I'm fine."

"Edward, I'm fine, look. The mark's gone." Bella pushed her wrist under my nose. I ignored it.

"Talk to me."

"I made you cry." The pain of it threatened to drown me. "I hurt you."

Bella sat on the floor of the shower. "Sit with me."

_Why doesn't she sound mad at me? _I sat up and looked at her.

"How long have you been hurting yourself?"

I attempted to calm down, wishing Jazz were around.

"How long?" she insisted.

I let my head fall back against the tiles. "In 1923, I was living in a boarding house. The landlady's name was Peggy Wilkinson. She kept Brillo Pads for cleaning. I used to take some, to scrub off the blood, you know. And other things: if I worked in the cannery or out on a fishing tender, I'd use it to get the smell off my hands. It's very useful. It doesn't hurt us to-"

"Edward! What I just saw was not useful. What I just saw was self-destructive!"

"The mark will be gone in a few minutes, Bella."

"That's what I said about my burn a minute ago, but you were still upset," Bella pointed out patiently. "You hurt me."

I felt like I had been slapped. "I didn't mean to, I didn't know my hot water would burn you."

"I don't mean my skin. I mean my heart."

I looked at her, confused. "I'm sorry I hurt your feelings." Angry tears perched on her lashes.

"That's not it, Edward."

Swallowing hard, I waited for her to explain.

"How often do you do it?"

"Not often at all. The last time was when we got back from Italy and I _Saw_inside the minds of your friends."

"And before that?"

"When I left you, in the forest."

"You're a cutter."

I absorbed that silently. I wanted to defend myself, but really, was there any sane way to justify it?

"So, we've talked about the belt before, and we've both seen Trad brutality; nothing new. Whatever possessed you to-"

"He killed them."

Bella blinked. "What?"

"Caius. I overheard Carlisle's conversation with Marcus while you were upstairs with Esme. They're all dead."

"Who's dead?" Bella's eyes turned black.

"The Ticuna from Chirica and Chepaã's village. Caius killed every one of them, man, woman and child. And all the animals. He and his followers chased down every single one of them and destroyed them."

"How many?" Bella asked hollowly, leaning to rest her head against my arm.

"Two hundred-and-twenty-eight souls. There are only thirty-eight thousand Ticuna in the world. At least, there were." I remembered the woman who gave me thread to tie off Mari's umbilicus. She was so brave.

"I'm sorry."

"So am I." It was no excuse for losing my self-control. "I didn't mean to hurt myself. I just felt so dirty."

"Come." Bella held out her hand. I took it and we got up. She steered me over in front of the mirror. "What do you see?"

"You're upset with me."

"What else?"

"Your hair looks really minxy, and your breasts are bigger today."

"Edward! Take a look at yourself!"

_Fine. _"I scratched my forehead and it's leaking venom."

"Did the damage you inflicted accomplish anything?"

"Well, it made me feel better, at least until you got mad at me."

"Is there any _life-affirming_activity you could do instead of harming yourself?"

I winced in the mirror. "I should have come to you." There was no escaping Bella's eyes.

"Why didn't you?"

"I… don't know."

"I'm asking you not to hurt yourself again."

"Okay."

"If you can't tell me, at least tell Jazz, or Carlisle, or Em."

I couldn't imagine having an upset that I would rather discuss with anyone but Bella, but I appreciated hearing her say that talking to one of them would be all right. "Okay."

"I _am_ upset. The _reason _that this hurts me is that _you_ are the other half of my body. When you hurt yourself, it _physically_hurts me."

"I'm sorry." _I never thought of it that way._

"You have to do better than be sorry." Bella took my face in her hands. "Please don't do this again or there will be consequences."

I really didn't want to know what kind of consequences. "What consequences?"

"Be glad we aren't human. If we were human, there would be no way I could stand by and watch you behave like this."

"What are you saying?" My lips felt numb.

"If we were human, and you had this sort of compulsion, I would have to leave you. I couldn't stand by and watch that kind of self-hatred."

"No!" I sank to my knees, hugged my Bella, and pressed my face to her belly. Panic clawed at my throat. Would my Bella leave me?

She knotted her fingers in my hair and tipped back my head. Then, she drooled venom onto me and rubbed it into my skin with her fingers. "I could never leave you. But… if you ever mistreat yourself again, in any way, I will-"

"What?" I pleaded.

"Stop talking to you, until the urge to shout at you passes."

◊_Why is she being so hard on me? It's not like I've permanently damaged myself!_

Bella watched me, unrelenting. No communication with my Bella? At a time, presumably, when I needed her comfort badly?

"I couldn't bear that!" I protested.

"Edward." Bella's fingers traced my nose, my brow. "You are the most precious thing to me now, to me always." My own words, delivered so long ago: a commitment never to hurt my mate. And this ultimatum from Bella… was part and parcel of my commitment to honour my spouse. "You are an obsessive-compulsive," she told me. "You are under unprecedented stress, and you are coping very well with it. But a self-destructive habit, once indulged, could easily take over your life. And I won't condone it."

"I understand. I wouldn't condone it, if you were doing something that could hurt your body, either."

Urging me to get up, my mate steered me into the shower. She adjusted the temperature to one that would be comfortable to us both, and turned on the spray. Then, she grabbed a bath mitt and used it to lather up my favourite soap. "I'm serious, you know," she told me, running it over my chest.

"I know." For some reason, an ultimatum that might have sent a human in a similar situation into a panic didn't upset me. Rather, I was reassured that my mate was committed to my welfare. Perhaps it was my years of experience that allowed me to perceive her care, or perhaps it was because before Bella came along, I washed several times a day and changed clothes more than that. Everyone who knew me well knew that Bella had helped me tone down my OCD. And _I_knew that I could count on her to help me again through times of distress, if only I would lean on her. "I know you'll help me, Bella."

"I will always be here for you, Love," she confirmed, washing me. "I'm surprised you aren't in a rage, actually."

"I don't think it's really sunk in yet," I admitted, enjoying her ministrations. "I haven't _Seen _any images. If Marcus had delivered the news in person…"

"Yeah. You and the boys would probably be _en route_for Manaus right now." Bella trailed soap down my bicep, arm and wrist. She washed each of my fingers in turn, supporting my arm so I could relax it.

"The girls too, I expect." I watched my mate wash my other hand, and had to admit that a bath mitt in the hands of an affectionate mate was a lot better than the rough scratch of steel wool.

**O~o~o~O~o~o~O**

I sat in front of the big screen TV with Bella, Esme, Carlisle, Em, Rose, Seth and Leah, watching Marcus' irritated, yet satisfied, face amongst those of leaders who were not in the room, but communicating with us via web conference. In one window sat Marcus; in the next, Billy, Charlie, Sue, Sam, Jacob and Paul; in the next Aro; in the next Nahuel, Huilen, Cuāā, Demetri and Felix; in the next, Jasper and Alice; and in the last, the Denalis. It was like a UN meeting for vampires.

"So he swore he didn't know anything about the other three?" I asked.

It worried me. It meant there might be more than one vampire capable of blocking my talent. I was thereby rendered more vulnerable than any vampire who was unaccustomed to relying on extrasensory abilities. I couldn't rely on my _Hearing_to keep me, or my loved ones, safe anymore.

"Cleto confessed only to being a loyal supporter of Caius, and to feeding on the first two humans," Marcus confirmed. "He said he was to follow you and report your location back to Caius, so his rebels could stage an attack without great risk to themselves."

Of _course_ all Caius' followers would know about my talent by now; Jane was with them and she had some sort of twisted _Kill Bill_concept of me. Had the vampire, Cleto, followed us to Hanover, he could have waited to get each of us alone, and decimated the entire Olympic Coven one by one.

"It explains why the _modus operandi_of the first and second crimes differed," Carlisle mused, linking his hands on his knee as he sat next to me on the new blue couch. "No bite marks on the first pair of victims."

"Precisely," Nahuel agreed. "Edward and Bella interrupted his meal, and he panicked and fled."

"No sign of the other three, Brother?" Aro checked.

"The trail went in a different direction from that of Cleto," Marcus answered. "Cleto said he knew not of the others, knew nobody in Colombia, and knew not of anyone fitting their descriptions. We have ample evidence of Caius' presence in Peru; Cleto's assertion does not mean the trio do not belong to his coven. It simply means that he was not given any information about them."

"Of course," Carlisle said.

"Why would the others copycat Cleto's crime on the Niagara Escarpment?" Emmett fretted.

Marcus shifted slightly in his chair. "Perhaps the object of the second crime was to implicate Edward in the first one. Just because Cleto did not know of the Colombians does not mean that the trio knew not of him. It may be that the trio knew what he had done, and saw it as a convenient way to get Edward into trouble with the humans." His eyes glittered dangerously. "And getting you noticed by humans would be a sure way to get you into trouble with Aro and me."

"Yes," I agreed, feeling my face tighten. "That makes sense."

"At any rate, we shall find this trio of enemies, and dispatch them. One is dead, three remain."

"Thank you," I said sincerely. I found myself remarkably detached about the fact that Marcus doubtless tortured Cleto to death; the bastard would have wiped out as many of my loved ones as he could, without a qualm. "Should I worry about staying here? Bella is vulnerable."

Marcus and Jasper both shook their heads in a way that convinced me that both of them had already thought out every possible chess move. It was Marcus who spoke. "I want you to stay at your college, and adhere to the routine you had planned. When you want to hunt, you hunt. When you want to go to Forks, you do it. The only way we shall catch these sinister characters is to use you as bait."

"You'll be safe as long as you stick to routines, Edward," Titch promised.

"Okay." I stroked my jaw. "School orientation is tomorrow. Marcus? You'll have people shadowing me and Bella?"

"I shall have guards shadowing all the Cullens and Hales," he promised, "plus the covens in Denali and the Amazon. And this trio of vampires is not the only group that has talent. I would be surprised if even you can detect the spies of the Volturi, Dom Edward."

I tried not to betray any nerves. "I'm glad you're on my side, Dom Marcus."

Marcus smiled. It was rather scary. "I'm glad you understand our friendship, Dom Edward."

"_Grazie,_" I said.

"_Bene_," he said simply.

I sat, considering, and turned to my Dad. "Carlisle?"

"Yes, Edward?"

I picked at a loose thread on my jeans. I didn't think he'd listen to me, because he dedicated himself to peaceful coexistence despite the fact that he had fought as a member of Marcus' team back in the day. The thought that he'd insist on maintaining his habits scared the hell out of me. "I… don't want you or Esme to go home."

He sat still for several moments, not answering. _Why? And why would he ask me in front of the Doms? I'm not his leader anymore. My God._

"Please, Dad, I know the _Kwoli_are there, but it's the first time the Cullen Family has been separated since Caius organized his new coven. Jazz and Alice are in New York, Em and the girls and I are here… even the Denalis are off celebrating Tanya and Eric's mating. I can't bear the thought of you and Esme, alone in the house."

"You know, Dear Boy, this conflict with Caius could go on for a long time," Carlisle argued mildly. "Even if the Allied Covens catch this set of rebels, if we don't defeat Caius and the stronger of his followers, there will always be more. We cannot live in fear."

"Carlisle," Esme said softly. "Edward is right."

"People need me in Forks," he protested.

Rosalie got off the couch on her knees and crawled to his feet. She stared beseechingly into his eyes. "Please, Dad? Your family? We need you more."

The Cullens and Hales all began talking at once about their worries. Carlisle held up his hand, and silence fell. He patted Rosalie gently on the cheek.

"All right," he said, and we all took a relieved breath. He sat back, grieved. "What would you have of me?"

"I would have you go somewhere that Caius will not expect," Marcus declared.

"Not the Amazon, and not Volterra," Jasper suggested.

"Nowhere in Italy, America, or Alaska, or anywhere that you have lived recently," Aro decided.

"Where would you go, that you have never been? Where it's big enough and well-populated enough to hide, and offers plenty of escape routes, yet would not be frequented by large numbers of Traditionals or be too close to enemies of the Volturi?" Nahuel asked.

Well, that wipes out most of the planet.

_Home,_Carlisle thought, picturing it.

"I concur," Alice and I said in stereo.

"Where?" Esme asked, not knowing at which of us to look.

"Old Blighty (_Britain/home_)," Carlisle answered. "How would it be, if I took a sabbatical in London?" he asked his mate.

"Really?" she asked, taking up his hands. "I've always wanted to go, you know that. You can show me the church where your father preached, and the Tower, and the palace, and"-

"Titch?" I interrupted.

"Yes, they'll be safe there," she confirmed.

"But I'm not missing the birth of my grandchild," Carlisle warned. "No matter what."

"Of course," I nodded. "We'll all meet at home a couple of days before Bella is due."

"All right," Carlisle said unhappily. "I'll phone the Director and tell him Bella is having complications, and ask for an extended leave."

"My man, Iago: I will send him immediately to take your place," Marcus declared. "Then your Director shall have no complaint of you."

"Thank you." Carlisle drooped. _None of them need me anymore._He stood up and excused himself.

As our allies continued to talk, I got up and followed Carlisle out. I met him in the backyard, where he was looking quite forlorn.

"Dad?" I asked gently.

"I've outlived my use," he said blankly. It shocked me so badly to hear something so hopeless come out of his mouth that I thought my heart would crumble to powder.

"That's not true."

"All my kids have grown up and gone," he shrugged. "And I can't work in my calling because Caius would expect that, and nobody wants me in a fight. When did I get old?"

I grasped his upper arms. "Dad, I'm scared. I need you to advise me. You can't give up like that."

Carlisle's forehead creased. "You don't seem scared."

I stuffed my hands in my pockets. "Everything in my life is different. I'm married; going to school, where I'll be practicing on blood-filled humans; I'm going to be a father and I don't know how the fuck to be one; and our family unit is all spread out. I have a coven of individuals who are not like-minded, supervised by a coven of pagan Trads, and now Caius is after all of us and I'm not a soldier." I stared at the quiet street in front of me.

"Not only is all of that happening, but Bella is going to be in pain when she has the baby and transforms." My hand tugged at my hair. I really had to stop doing it. "And you are not only my sire and best friend, you are also the only person on the planet who has been through all of that. On top of that, my human memories are starting to come back."

"Is it very bad? The OCD?" _Like I don't already know how bad it was today._

My hands curled into fists in my pockets. I nodded curtly. "I'm okay. Bella helps me, you know that. But that doesn't mean I don't need you anymore. Don't you give up."

"I won't. I promise." _I've been a Dom so long… What am I going to do with my time?_

"You're still our Dom," I told him. "But I need you to be sneaky, so you stay alive; your children need you and Esme to be here when this is all over."

"Okay," he agreed. "Okay, Junior." _This is just temporary._

I pulled in a breath and released it. "Yes, it's just temporary."

Carlisle nodded. "I'm sorry, Cocksparrow. My behaviour was self-indulgent and immature. I'll be strong for all of you. What's the inconvenience to me, if it keeps our loved ones safe?"

"Thank you, Dad."

"I love you all so much," Carlisle reminded me. "How am I going to go away, and have you so far from me?"

"You'll stay in touch, through technology or through Aro and Marcus' network of spies, and you'll be home in time to meet my daughter." I hated that he and Esme would be so far from home. "Cullens," I told him, and placed my hand over his still heart, where I knew that his new tattoo, with all our names, the love knot, the cross, and the Rod of Asclepius, dwelled. Then he put his hand on the back of my neck and kissed the top of my head.

"I can't help quoting God," he told me, "even if neither of us are holy men." _This is my beloved son, in whom I am well pleased._

I rested my forehead against his, gripping the back of his neck. "If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times: I'm not Jesus."

My Dad gave me a bit of a shake. "That's why I attached the disclaimer."

I caught him in a headlock. "When are you explaining my toys to Bella?"

"Heavens, Sirrah! Where is the Victorian?" He flipped me easily, flat on my back.

"Bella and Mr. Ed conspired to kill him. Where's the Puritan?"

My dad cackled at me and gave me a good-natured prod with his foot. "Ever-present, but not in the sense that you mean. Heavens, you know I high-tailed it out of England when Cromwell took over. Admittedly, Esme and her swears jar keep my bollocks in the Nineteenth Century."

"_Seriously_, Carlisle?" I teased, raising my eyebrows. "I thought she kept them in some medieval torture device."

An inadequate wall slammed down over some thoughts I'd rather not have seen. I couldn't help snorting.

"All right, you brat," he growled, grasping my hand to pull me up. "Let's go in and see if the covens are done meeting yet."

"Okay."

I followed my patriarch back into the house, and found Bella and the Clearwaters vid-chatting with Jacob and their folks in Forks. That brought my promise to mind.

"Sue?"

"Yes?"

"Seth was of great help to me yesterday, and I hope you're going to allow me to fulfill my promise to him."

"What did you promise?"

"I promised him a reward for serving me, and told him, since he's too young to drive, I'd buy you and Leah cars. But that might mean you have to ferry him around."

"_Cars_?" Sue exclaimed. She and Leah kind of gaped at me.

"Yeah, I thought maybe Volvos, unless you have a preference for American," I shrugged.

Sue shook her head vehemently. "Edward, I can't let you-"

"Sue?" Charlie piped up. "Let Ed buy you a car. Kid's loaded."

"Thanks, Charlie," I smirked. "By the way, you can keep using the Vanquish while we're at school, but _only_if you don't call me 'Ed'."

"I love you, Kid."

That really made me chuckle. "Fluffy, when you and Seth are done in Biloxi, come and see me. We'll set you up." I took a step toward my bedroom when a very hot hand gripped my arm.

"Leech?"

"Yeah, Fluff?"

"Why would you do that for me?" Her eyes were so hostile.

I regarded her solemnly, wondering if she would ever get over Sam. "I thought perhaps… you'd like to think about going to college. And I've had enough of those gas-guzzling fifty-year-old clunkers Dog Breath fixes up."

"Don't diss my truck," my mate growled, waggling her finger at me.

_◊Well, at least she didn't tell me not to diss Jacob._ "Global warming," I reminded her, eyes rolling.

"Hey, Junior Fang!" Jacob protested on screen. "My breath is fresh and minty clean."

"My apologies, it must be your natural odour."

"Leech!" Leah spluttered, swatting me.

"I'm just joshing with him, Fluff," I placated her. "You guys smell okay."

"Are you really gonna accept the reward?" Seth demanded, virtually bouncing in his place on the couch.

"Well, we are family," Sue confirmed. "Besides, if I don't, it would be rude, and Junior might eat me."

"Woo hoo!" Seth yelled, fist-pumping the air.

I feigned surprise. "You want me to eat your mother?" Everyone made irritated noises and Rosalie crossed the room to smack me upside the head. I ignored her.

"And what's with this 'Junior Fang' stuff?" I frowned, crossing my arms. "My fangs are just as big as everyone else's."

Jacob pointed at Carlisle, then at me. "Doctor Fang… Junior Fang."

"Are we back to the Montagues and the Capulets _again_?" I demanded.

"Sue, stop teasing the Junior Leech, shut up, and take the Volvo," Jacob growled.

"Thank you, Edward," she grinned.

"You are most welcome, Mama-almost-in-law." Saluting, I motioned for Carlisle and Esme to follow Bella and me back to our room.

"I can't believe you're actually going to do this!" Esme cackled.

"Shh!" Bella, Carlisle and I exclaimed, converging on her, and then we all got laughing and snorting.

"The spanking bench is coming on Thursday," Esme told us.

"Watch out, Minx," I growled, laying on the dazzle. ◊_Yeah, I owe her one. At least one. Lots, actually.__  
><em>  
>"You wish," she scoffed. "I am going to have you trussed up and subdued on that thing within minutes of unboxing it."<p>

"Go, Bella!" Esme grinned. _I'm glad I got her the leather cat suit, even if she can't wear it just now._

◊Yum. _Christmas is coming. I know what I want for Christmas!__  
><em>  
>"Oh, God!" Emmett gasped as my parents, Bella and I entered the bedroom. We all bumped fists, laughing silently.<p>

"So tell me about the room, Esme," I requested loudly.

"As you can see, there are mirrors on the ceiling," my mother said smoothly.

"I never noticed," I admitted, really hoping nothing would happen to startle Bella. I realized that I never arranged for repairs to Esme's house on the island, and made a mental note to book the work.

"Seth, let's go for a walk," Leah suggested.

"Aw!"_ I want to see Emmett and Rosalie's reactions. Don't they know I'm fifteen now?_

Alas, Leah was no fun. Then again, she had to report Seth's … activities to her mother.

Esme grasped the mirror on the wall opposite the head of the bed. "This one, above the side table, tilts so you can see in either mirror. Bit of a shame, the bedposts get in the way, but at least they're great for cuffs. And the side table is easy to move so you can lay out your toys on it."

"Cool," Bella nodded.

"This, of course, is the bondage chair." It was an odd-looking thing, with its seat split into a vee, a tall back and two sets of arms sticking out, perpendicular to the backrest, to make a double cross. It had big metal loops and hooks all over it, and some Shibari ropes wrapped around one of the arms. "Sit down, Carlisle."

_TMI_ I wanted to shout. But that would have alerted Em and Rose to the fact that I was uncomfortable. I was glad Carlisle was wearing jeans and a loose shirt. A_hem_. He parted his legs so that his thighs rested along the Y ends of the seat, and held out his arms like somebody was going to nail him to the cross.

Esme quickly completed the demonstration. "You thread the rope through the loops closest to the body, and weave it through the hooks along the edges. Keep the ropes away from Bella's windpipe, Edward, just in case. Never knot it around her neck."

"Okay."

"He's going to tie her up?" Emmett murmured to Rose.

"I very much doubt he'll be using this on _me_," Bella said clearly.

"Ah, I get it," my mother said sagely.

"Fuuuuuuck." Em was reacting just as I had hoped! Carlisle and I beamed at each other.

"As you can see, the construction of the seat makes for easy access," Esme continued. _Seeing _what was in her mind, my grin grew wider. "You can do a lot of things with it, Bella: feathers, floggers on his masculine parts, nipple clamps, Saran wrap, body paint, dildos, plugs, spreaders, urethral sounds, vibrators, cock and ball torture, enemas-"

"Fuck!" Em yelped loudly, making the four of us crack up, noiselessly.

_I always knew he was a Sub,_Rose thought, plainly revolted.

"I wouldn't recommend electroshock in case it leaves scars," Esme supplied helpfully. "But you can do Chinese Water Torture."

"Oh my good Golly!" Emmett mouthed to Rose. I could _See_them looking at each other in horror. How great was that!

"And your bench is between the bondage chair and the Saint Andrew's Cross, so that you can store all your toys within reach."

"So the Saint Andrew's Cross is used the same way, except standing up?" Bella asked.

"Exactly. It's harder to keep males from using their leverage to break loose, that's all," Esme shrugged. "Hence, the duct tape."

"I _love_ duct tape," Bella cooed.

_Why ever did I give them that idea?_Em wondered.

"Of course, it will be much easier to use the Cat O' Nine on him if he's bound to the cross, facing away."

"I'll remember that," my mate grinned. I flipped her the bird: the Cat O' Nine was one object which would never be touching either of our persons.

"Oh, my fuck!" Emmett gasped.

"Sweet," I falsely enthused, making Bella gag back laughter.

"Is he into pain?" Esme asked oh-so-casually. I noticed she didn't ask me directly; she was purposefully putting Bella into the role of Domme.

"Not really," my mate grimaced.

"Because, if he were, you could always nail him to the boards."

I refrained, with difficulty, from yelling 'red'.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen! What have you gotten us into?" Rosalie howled, stomping out of the house.

Silently, I shook hands with my three co-conspirators, and mouthed 'thank you'.


	8. Chapter 8: Hearing Things

**Make Haste 8: Hearing Things**

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Any resemblance to persons living or dead is merely coincidental._

**Links are on my Profile:**

**Please visit my Facebook to see tons of pictures from 'Make Haste'. As well, I've put up a Cause on my Jess Molly page that I'd really like you to consider joining: a group is petitioning Facebook to remove all pages promoting child pornography and human trafficking. Your support would be appreciated. Please 'friend' me and click the link on my Wall.**

**Music for this chapter can be found on the jmollytwilight2 YouTube beginning at #28. You can also find backstory videos there that I use to research various stories:**

"S&M," by Rihanna

"This I Promise You," by NSYNC

"You Make it Real for Me," by James Morrison

"International Ballroom Jive: I'm Gonna Move to the Outskirts of Town," by Louis Jordan

"Wild One," by Iggy Pop

**As always, thanks is due to my Beta, Room340C, and my pre-reader, prettyflour. We had fun with this one.**

**Thank you to everyone who's been so supportive while my laptop has been in the shop. I'm accustomed to writing every day. My family is probably glad I have it back. lol**

**Please note: the opinion of Mr. Cynicalward regarding fraternities does not necessarily match the opinion of the author. He's read one polluted mind too many, eh? Any resemblance to real fraternities anywhere is an unhappy coincidence. Oh, and the author has never been to college in The States. She claims artistic license because one needs a Master's Degree to comprehend the available online info regarding the campus layout and programs. Plus, we are registering Be-dward waaay late. However, school really did start on this date because this author is obsessive compulsive like that. Yeah, she even looks up the stars present on that date so Ed's musings are accurate. You can ask pals Lissa Bryan and ladylibre all about jmolly's OCD. I digress. **_**Ahem.**_** This chapter contains prostate stimulation including the use of Bella's little blue friend and an unhappy episode of vomiting. Please don't throw tomatoes. The comedy bit at the end will make up for it. The author's sense of humour is wicked. But you know that, don't you?**

_A good name is to be chosen rather than great riches, and favour is better than silver or gold._

_Proverbs 22:1_

**Wednesday, September 25****th****, 2005:**

_**In the wee hours of the morning…**_

Bella and I were alone in the house. Em, Rose and my Volturi guardians were lurking somewhere past my _Hearing_ point -approximately two miles distant. I knew the inner voices of our Trad allies now, but I couldn't say I liked them. It was a relief not to _Hear_ their bloodthirsty, callous thoughts for a while. As I stood naked in front of the window, admiring the night sky, my mate slipped her arms around me from behind.

"What's that very bright star to the left of the moon?"

"Venus," I murmured.

"Beautiful."

"Yes, you are."

She kissed between my shoulder blades. "You okay?"

"I'm excited about tomorrow," I hedged. Everyone had dispersed. Leah and Seth had left for Biloxi, to join those of the _Kwoli _who were on an aid mission to victims of Hurricane Katrina. Esme and Carlisle were on their way to Forks, to prepare their departure for England. I wondered how long it would be until I saw my vampire parents again. Never in my wildest imaginings did I think that there would ever be a time when they weren't readily accessible.

"Me, too." One small hand ascended, to play with the hair on my chest. The other descended, making it impossible for me to brood.

I turned around and blatantly ogled my wife's breasts with a satisfied hum. "Too excited to sleep?"

"Sleep is highly over-rated." Bella purred, pinching and rolling her nipples. "Except when our baby does it, like right now, and _then_ I rate it very highly."

"Just wait until you don't get tired, Preggie Pear," I told her smugly, running my hands over her body. She was the equivalent of 27 weeks pregnant, and every day brought tiny changes that fascinated me. A dark line was beginning to form between her sternum and her pubic bone, and her belly button was just beginning to jut out. As for the baby, I knew that she was now approximately fifteen inches long from head to toe, and would weigh two pounds. Bella was unmistakably pregnant. And incredibly attractive.

"I'm not tired now," she said, looking hopeful. "And Esme got my mind going."

I rolled my eyes. "You think _your_ mind is busy."

"Try something new?"

"Like?" I didn't know what to propose. I didn't want to suggest we practice role play; our new room was making me feel rather…shy.

"How's your …" She shook her head. "You know what?"

_She stopped mid-sentence. Why did she stop mid-sentence? Hey, why am I about to freak?_

"Why don't you lie down, and I'll help you relax."

_Okay, no reason to freak. _"Okay."

Bella fetched a towel out of the small closet. "Get on the towel, on your stomach."

I practically leapt to do her bidding. In my experience, every single time Bella told me to lie on a towel face-down, _very_ pleasant events ensued.

Chuckling, Bella walked away from me. "Let me just get a couple of things."

"Okay," I said, waiting impatiently to find out what she was thinking. The wait seemed interminable as she opened drawers and cupboards, even though it was only a handful of minutes. I sat up when she hurried out of the room; water ran from the bathroom tap. _Ah, she must have wanted to wash her hands._ I lay down, smiling. _She's so good to me._

Once again, her lips pressed between my shoulders. Then, my mate trailed kisses and licks down my spine. The diamond in her belly-button pressed lightly and coolly onto my lower back as she crawled over top of me, making my skin tingle wherever it touched. She ran her palms down my ass, making its muscles clench.

"You're far too tense." Bella traced her fingernails from the backs of my thighs, up over my glutes, just hard enough to leave a trail of fire behind.

I growled as her weight disappeared. But then, I felt her tongue drive a path up the back of my thigh, and it made me gasp. "That's so hawt." Vampires _love _licking.

"I seem to be developing an oral fixation." Bella's tongue traveled up my other thigh, just to keep things even. My hands knotted up in the bed sheets and every muscle in my body tensed. Bella sucked part of my glute into her mouth, purring.

"Ohh!" I squirmed, and she arched up; then applied her mouth to my other ass cheek. Her hands began to knead and palm my legs and ass. She kept it up until I almost couldn't stand it anymore. She moved, and then, I heard her pour oil into her hands as I caught its herbal fragrance. As she rubbed her hands together, droplets sprinkled down on my back, making me shiver.

"Sorry."

"No, it's good. Keep going."

Bella's warm hands coursed over my back, glutes, and legs until I was purring. It was nearly impossible to remain tense with her fingers grasping and kneading my flesh. It took me back to a distant-seeming day in Niagara Falls, when touches were new.

"Edward?"

"Yes, Love?"

"Your pillow is terrified for its life."

"Hah!" I twisted my upper body to look at Bella. "How did you know I was thinking of that?"

She looked confused. "What do you mean? You're about to wreck your pillow."

I realized that my pillow was in fact under threat. "_Déjà vu._" I released my murderous grip on it.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked, brushing my hair out of my eyes.

"The night you gave me the massage, at the Hampton."

"Mmm, _déjà vu_ indeed. I touched your cock for the first time."

"I have to laugh," I admitted, doing just that.

Bella's hands stilled. "Why?"

"In England, 'hampton' is slang for 'cock'."

"No way!" Bella was delighted. "You should have told me."

"When Carlisle found out we stayed there, you should have heard him laugh."

"You must have been so embarrassed!"

"Um, not really."

"No?"

"No," I said softly. "I don't mind if he joshes with me, if it makes him happy." A bit of discomfort was preferable to making him sad. "Back in the day, I used to tease him about Esme, but he didn't like to do it back; he's always been so kind. I like knowing that I can make him laugh, now."

"Any other words I should be careful about saying around Carlisle?" Bella resumed my massage.

"Fanny."

"But that's a name for girls in England, isn't it?" Bella sounded stumped. "And we use it for 'backside'."

I grinned. "Where he's from, it means 'pussy'. And a 'pussy' or a 'moggy wog' is a cat, and an ass is an 'arse'."

"You have such a ginchy arse," my mate told me. "Why don't you get it up in the air for me?"

I tucked up my legs under my middle, and Bella gently pressed on my shoulders, directing me to rest my head and chest on the bed. "There, that's better." She gave me a little pat that was playful and not in the least condescending. Easing herself off the bed, she stroked her hand down my back and landed it with an oily smack on my backside, then rubbed the spot that she had struck. "Come to the edge," she urged, tugging on my hips. Feeling awkward, I did so.

Bella reached under me and grasped my painfully hard cock, pressing hard on the shaft with her thumb. My eyes rolled back in my head a little. "So wet for me, Mr. Cullen."

"Minx," I groaned, feeling moisture bead on my tip. She tugged my cock back toward herself. I lifted my leg so she could slide it to where she could see it, and I felt it ooze as my muscles clenched.

"Ooh, Baby, you're dripping a line all the way to my thighs."

I knew that; I could feel it. But that didn't mean having Bella describe it to me wasn't all kinds of arousing. I felt more leak out of me.

"It's been a long time since I took care of you. Just let me, okay?"

"Mmm." I was arranged so that my belly was practically touching the bed, my legs tucked up but parted. My cock flexed against the side of the mattress, between my feet.

"Well, you are very flexible, aren't you?" Unexpectedly, my minx's tongue swept over my glans, and all the way up the underside of my shaft to my balls. She laved me thoroughly, and I got twitchy. In a good way. "You like that."

"Ye-ah." I felt her warm breath on my damp skin. Then, completely without warning, she thrust her tongue right in- "Ohh!" and I had to grip the bedding to keep from somersaulting onto the floor.

I may have started to speak in tongues. _Tongues_. Hah hah.

After a few moments of this taboo ministry she gave my entrance a thorough bath. My dick pushed hard against the side of the mattress, desperate for attention. Bella took my balls into her warm mouth, and my legs quivered in anticipation of things to come.

Then, I heard the lube bottle gurgle. My entire being throbbed. Bella's slick fingers massaged me, and one kind of tension transformed into another. I turned receptive.

"You want this, don't you?" she asked rhetorically. Of course I did. It was admitting to it out loud that was the problem. Her fingers swirled purposefully at my entrance, and I swallowed venom. "It's been a long time since I milked your prostate," she remarked like she was discussing rain in Forks. I felt the tip of her finger poke into me. "Tell me what you want. Say that you want it."

My jaw clenched tight as my eyes drifted shut. "Yessss."

"Nobody's home but us. I want you to say it. Out loud." Bella's fingers teased and pleased; I felt more pre-cum drip toward the floor. "Say it."

"Guh. Fuck," I choked, chest heaving.

"Say it."

"Ffff-inger me!" Her fingers tugged at the skin around my entrance, loosening. Good. So good.

"Say 'fuck my ass, Bella'."

"N-uuh. F-f-fuck me!" I blurted out, eyes squeezed shut.

"Close enough."

I bellowed, back flexing, as two of Bella's fingers slid in and hooked onto my prostate, pulling it back firmly. She massaged it, covering every bit of flesh, creating indescribable pleasure. My cum built. Bella thrust her fingers in and out as my nerve endings electrified, and then I felt her breath upon my iron-hard cock.

Her tongue passed over my glans, sweeping away the liquid pooling there. "You're cumming, you know."

"You're milking it," I choked.

"So sweet. I want more of it. I want you to feed it to me." She put her palm against the top of my shaft, tongued my main vein and rubbed me hard.

"Aaaaugh!" Picturing her sucking me dry, I quaked, feeling my balls tighten and cum surge down my shaft. Her fingers slid out. Bella's palm rested gently under my tip and I expected to hear her lick it clean. Instead, her hand pressed between my butt cheeks, and coated me with my own slippery jism.

My wife certainly had a good imagination.

"Edible oil and your cream." Her hand milked my shaft. "Do you know how yummy you are?" I couldn't answer. I was too caught up in sensation. "Tell me to eat it."

_Fuck me._ "Eat it!"

"Mmm," she purred, her tongue swiping over me, making my body sing. More cum rushed from my cock, and I thrust into her hand, pretty close to coming unhinged. But all physical contact with my mate suddenly ceased.

I tensed, bewildered. Did I do something wrong?

Bella stood and I peeped at her anxiously. "I want more," she informed me, her eyes like black velvet. "I'm not full. And you're not full, either." She winked. Why did she wink? Bella pointed at the new furniture in our room. "Why don't you go and sit there for me?"

I looked warily at the bondage chair, knowing it probably would smell like Carlisle.

"I won't tie you up. Just try it," Bella coaxed.

Slowly, I got up and walked to the chair, and carefully arranged myself on it with my back against the wall, legs carefully spread along the vee of the seat. ◊_So what if my dad sat here? It's not like he and Esme actually used it. _Bella followed me over, carrying the towel bunched up by its corners. She obviously had something in it. Possibly several things. _Curious._ After setting her bundle on the floor, Bella lifted my hands behind the lower cross. "Hold on, and don't break the chair."

I swallowed venom, wondering what was going on inside that fascinating mind while Bella put her hands on my thighs and carefully lowered herself to the floor. She crossed her legs beneath my chair and put the towel on her lap. She resumed milking my prostate, her face level with my dripping cock. Eyeing me, she captured it with her free hand and stroked. Her mouth opened and oh, so slowly, she took me in. I groaned, and my hands tightened dangerously on the wooden supports.

Bella bobbed on my cock and used her hands to pleasure me. My wife had more dexterity than I'd credited; almost musical. An image came to me of my hands over hers on a keyboard. Her skilled attention was pretty overwhelming, and I really wanted to slow down. I lowered my hand to stroke her lustrous hair, but she drew back, captured my hand and put it back on the board.

"Let me please you," she pleaded. "Let me…"

I wasn't sure what she wanted to do, but I was happy that she wanted to take care of me. Certainly, this wasn't how I envisioned a scene in this chair. Even though I was the supposed-captive, she wasn't dominating me. She wasn't being rough or mouthy or physically aggressive. It was almost like I was in charge, even though she had ordered me to remain utterly still.

Bella's hands left me to move beneath the chair. I couldn't see what she was doing, which was kind of a turn on. I heard her oil bottle gurgle, and then, there was a buzzing sound that I recognized instantly.

I narrowed my eyes and frowned playfully. "You brought your little friend." Bella's arm moved, and I felt cold latex against my masculine parts.

"Have you got a problem with Fake Edward, Mocha-chino?"

No, not really. Not if my mate didn't have a problem with it.

I loosed a groan as Bella's g-spot stimulator slid inside me. Resting my head against the back of the chair, I let my Bella work at my prostate. When she was certain I was comfortable, she reapplied her mouth to my shaft. It wasn't long before my legs started to quiver and I knew I was going to lose my mind.

"B-Bella!" I choked, trying to hold back. "I'm going to-"

Rather than release me, she sucked harder. I groaned out, and spilled a seemingly endless torrent of jizz into her mouth. Before I had time to get sheepish about that, she was working something foreign into my ass.

"What are you…?" I began, trying to look between my legs, but again, she angled her upper body so I couldn't see.

"Ssh," she admonished me, pressing a kiss to the head of anxious-for-more Mr. Ed. The unknown object nudged at me. I realized it was warm. "Any pain?"

I shook my head, feeling my anxiety mount nonetheless. The rounded head of the object pushed into me, and prickled. "S-slow."

Bella's other hand was busy. She slathered something really greasy on my ass. My discomfort vanished. She moved the object around, and I realized that it had to be the dildo with the reservoir that she had bought me in the shop at Niagara Falls. I tried not to think about the fact that it looked like a dick.

"Edward?"

"Mm?"

"Stop over-thinking it. Buffy sells hundreds of these to straight men every year, remember?"

Perhaps my mate could read minds after all.

"Try bearing down a bit."

I felt my forehead crease. That was not an action to which I was accustomed. I did my best to figure it out.

"I guess if you don't use it, you lose it," Bella teased.

"Shut up," I chuckled, tension broken. The new toy slid gently into me. "Nnnn…"

"There, that's better." Bella twisted the dildo against my prostate and it was all I could do not to rip the chair to pieces. Restraining the urge, I dropped the back of my head against the chair with a _thunk_. "Good thing His Golden Eyes made this thing," my mate smirked.

◊_Oh. Em. Gee. What happened to my Lamb, again? _"Mm."

The minds of my siblings invaded my quiet space. They were back inside the two mile radius. But I would have time; Bella and I didn't need to quit. Or, yeah, Bella could shield me.

"How does that feel?" she asked, thrusting the toy gently.

"Um, f-full," I decided. It was a bit of a strange feeling. I wasn't sure if it was a good feeling. Not a bad one, certainly. Bella gently pushed on the end of the dildo and let it ease back out. The prostate stimulation was pretty enjoyable. There was a click, and all my nerves lit up. My spine flexed as my eyes rolled back in my head. "Uuunngh!"

"Yeah, it's a vibrator. Surprise."

"Fffuuuck." My hips jutted toward my mate's mouth as my hands constricted around the arms of the cross. There would be fingermarks in the wood.

"You like that, don't you, Baby?"

"Mmm…"

"Just enjoy it," my mate encouraged me. "I love seeing you really let go." I looked at her for confirmation; her eyes were black velvet. "The way you hold your mouth open when you cum is such a turn-on. Your teeth are so pretty."

I cried out, eyelids so heavy, and watched Bella concentrate on pleasuring me.

"Mr. Ed is so lonely," she tsked, picking up her breasts in one hand, and stuffing my dick between them. "Fuck my tits."

The Victorian in me was speechless. The seventeen-year-old beat him back with Mr. Ed. No way was I going to walk away from this. No way. I whimpered as a spurt of jism splattered onto Bella's chest, and thrust parallel to her sternum. The vibrator hit all the right spots, massaging my innards in blissful ways. I heard Emmett's jeep pull into the driveway, but I was too far gone to care. Bella's breasts were coated in cum, and I was just. _Not_. Finished.

"Cum for me! That's it!" she half-yelled, plunging my cock into her mouth and sucking me off like she'd starve to death without it.

"Harder!" I yelled, completely abandoning any sense of propriety. "Fuck me harder!" Bella squeezed the reservoir at the base of the toy, and warm water bathed my insides. I roared, a purring, quivering, thrusting, vibrating mess. "Bel-laaaaaaa!"

_Holy shit!_ Emmett thought, distracting me.

Growling, Bella brought my focus back. "You're so perfect! Ride that cock. Cum for me again, Baby! And let me hear you!"

"Fuck!" I yelped, knowing I'd have tears in my eyes if I were capable of it. Air scythed in and out of my lungs as though I had been pushing my endurance for days. The warm water poured out of me, to be caught by the towel on Bella's lap. I pushed on, riding undulating waves of bliss.

"Yeah, it feels so good, I know. Look at that cock, it's practically purple! Fuck my mouth while I fuck your ass, I make you feel this way! Me! You are _mine_."

My entire body seized as our St. Elmo's fire ignited around us. My breath caught and I stilled under the force of the scorching climax, spasms going through me in paralyzing shockwaves. Bella truly had no gag reflex. _Woo hoo! I am a lucky son-of-a-_ Tremors continued to rock me for several minutes. The fire licked over us and snuffed out. I shut my eyes, grunting and snarling.

When I finally managed to open one eye, I found my mate staring at me like I was made of win.

She blinked, breaking the spell. "Wow."

The dildo hit the floor. Instantly, I had Bella on the bed, one foot on my shoulder, my ramrod hard cock buried up to the hilt in her sweet, tight pussy. I stilled, purring, while she adjusted to my girth. Then, I circled gently to stimulate her gee as she juiced around me, her swollen breasts jiggling, head resting on one arm. In no time at all she came, keening, her walls -in spasm- holding my cock prisoner. Huffing like a dragon, I answered her, and we coasted together into infinity.

Our descent was marked by a lot of judders, gasps, and yowls. Kissing her neck, the corners of her mouth, her teary eyes, I sank to my mate's side and entwined our limbs. For a long time we lay like that, while my stunned brother and his mate walked on eggshells out in the living room.

_Oops. Heh heh heh. Perfect_.

Bella's fingers loved up my scalp. Her shield enfolded me. "Are they freaked out?"

"They never expected me to be as bad as them," I rasped, trying to swallow venom to coat my raw throat.

"Awesome," she smiled, withdrawing the shield from me. "You are a consummate lover."

"I think you have that backward," I purred, nuzzling into her hair.

_Who knew he had it in him? _Emmett thought.

_Gag me! _Rosalie was less impressed. There was a tentative knock on the door. Bella and I ignored it.

"Edward?"

I held back an irritated sigh. "Yes, Rose?"

"You have to be at Registration in an hour."

"Mm," I pouted, burying my face in Bella's hair. "You didn't sleep all night, Minx."

"I'm not tired," she murmured, putting her hand on my scruffy face and kissing me soundly. My cock slipped into its nice, toasty home and we danced languidly. I decided being seventeen forever was a real plus; I could go on like this indefinitely.

"Awgh! I can't believe you two!" Rosalie exclaimed. _I am going to murder Em for letting them live here!_

Right, because _she_ never had marathon sex sessions when she ought to be at school. Oh, never! "Five more minutes, Mother," I grunted.

"Don't say I didn't warn you! You're going to be late!" she yelled, stomping away.

Not long after, she and Emmett left, still remarking upon my sex-obsession. But Bella and I did _not_ spend five more minutes in bed; it was more like forty-five, necessitating a joint shower at vampire speed and the hasty selection of matching t-shirts. In fact, I had to speed to school to make it on time, and I read the minds of students in order to find my reserved parking spot.

But Bella and I sailed into college life like there was no stress in the world, and I smugly admitted to myself that it was because I felt thoroughly loved, and loved my wife thoroughly.

**o~o~0~o~o**

**Wednesday, September 25****th****, 2005:**

_**Dana Library, Dartmouth College, 12 PM.:**_

I stood inside the doors, dripping on the serviceable grey mat. The rain was pouring down outside, and I wished once again that I had brought Bella an umbrella and rain jacket.

I also wished that I had arranged to pick up Bella at her college instead of at my library.

The only trouble with being inside was that the frat-boy recruiters were taking too much interest in me, thanks to my 'boyish good looks' and presence in the medical library. A few young men had asked me about myself during the course of the morning, only to reveal their affiliation with various fraternities. The most recent of these cult followers had approached an excruciatingly long ten minutes previous, and he was not taking 'no' for an answer.

"You're just the kind of guy we want at Llama Bama Ding Dong," the big asshole whined. "Come on, it looks great on a resume, and the alumni will help you find a job."

"No," I said firmly, repulsed by the images in his mind.

"The girls love us," he declared, waggling his brow. "You can get laid every day if you want."

I looked at him frostily. Anybody more emotionally intelligent would have quailed. "Let me explain this to you," I growled. "First, I am a Third Year transfer student, not a freshman. Had I wished to swim in a pool filled with bodily excretions, or jerk off on crackers, I would have done so already." I took a step closer.

"Second, I'm happily married, and my daughter's going to be born in November. I don't want any other girls to love me."

I stood nose to nose with him. "Third, I already have a great love life with my wife. I _know all about you_, and I assure you, I am _not_ open to being sexually assaulted as part of your hazing trials. Touch me and die. I do not wish to belong to your fraternity. Scram."

A mousy-brown haired young man stepped between us, glaring frostily at the shocked Llama. "You heard him, Burns."

"Fuck you," the Llama muttered, banging his shoulder into mine as he departed. I smiled, knowing it was going to leave a bruise.

"Joe Billings," my defender said, sticking out his hand. "Head of Wombat House."

Oh, swell. And to top it off, something about him reminded me of Newton. His head was full of superficial ideas regarding girls and parties. I took his hand, regardless. "Edward Cullen."

"Ed," he said, taking his hand back.

"I prefer 'Edward'."

"Sorry, man. What's your major?"

"Medicine."

Billings' eyes flickered, but he quickly masked his surprise. "You're done Pre-med?"

"Yeah, I did it by correspondence during high school."

He regarded me in astonishment, his hands in his pockets. _What a baby face. This guy can't be twenty. _"Cool. So you're married, huh?"

"Yes, since August." I was pleased to see that his thoughts did not focus upon me joining his frat.

He nodded. "My major is Medicine, as well. I'm hoping to work with burn victims someday." He pictured a man with horrific injuries. His father, perhaps?

"A noble calling." I approved, even if he did remind me of Newton.

"What's your area of interest?"

"My wife and I went to the Amazon for our honeymoon, and we stumbled across human trafficking of runaway girls who end up pregnant and vulnerable. We want to go back and set up an aid station, so I'm considering obstetrics."

_I'm impressed. _"A noble calling." _Got to meet Shelley from Baa Chaka Latte._ "My frat does a lot of charity work, and we don't tolerate hazing. Let me know if you change your mind."

"I'm afraid I spend every spare minute with my wife," I said, shaking hands again.

"I respect that. See you in Biology, tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

Billings moved off with a wave, grimacing out the door at the rain. Putting up his hood, he left the building. Far beyond him, I saw Bella coming up the sidewalk, holding the arm of a scowling, blonde All-American girl who, unlike Bella, was properly clad for the weather. Alarmed, I rushed out to meet them. By the time I reached my girl, I was completely soaked through.

My bride's eyes were red, puffy, and leaking silvery tears. I was speechless for a minute. Then, I was livid. "What's wrong?"

Silently, Bella put her arms around me, and I could tell she was holding back the waterworks. I looked to her companion for answers.

"Edward, I presume?" she asked, tapping her rain-booted foot in irritation.

"Hi. Yes. And you are?"

"I'm Tabitha Jones. Some ass-hats from Llama were picking on Bella, calling her a slut and stuff."

I was set to tear some Llama Bama Ding Dongs a new one. Bella held me back. "Don't, Love."

I marshalled my temper with difficulty. "Who are these boys?" I growled at Tabitha.

"They're just jerks," she snapped. Her mind revealed no names, which was probably a blessing.

Drawing back, I inspected my wife through her wet curtain of hair. "Did they touch you?"

"No," she snuffled. "They just hurt my feelings. I told them my husband wouldn't be pleased that they were harassing me, and they scoffed at me and said there wasn't really any husband."

"I'm going to escort you everywhere until these ruffians learn the proper respect," I promised, tipping up her chin to give her a soft kiss. I didn't care if it meant I'd be late for every class. Never did I consider that Bella's fear of being seen as a Baby Momma would come true on her first day of college. "God help anybody who treats you badly."

"I don't want you in any trouble," Bella mumbled. I put my arm around her and crooked an elbow at Tabitha, who took it. I started leading them toward the parking garage where I'd left the Guardian.

"There won't be any trouble, Sweetheart." I told Bella, and smiled grimly at Tabitha, who was still holding my arm with some degree of surprise. "Tabitha, I was going to take Bella home. But perhaps we could treat you to lunch, instead."

"That would be nice," she said, blushing faintly. _They seem like a nice couple. He obviously is very protective of her. Weird eyes, though. _She watched us surreptitiously_. Both of them are different. Must be a health condition._

"Where would you like to go?" I asked.

"Anywhere dry."

"Hah. Guess _we _got caught unprepared, right, Minx?" I grinned.

She rolled her eyes. "Well, it wouldn't be the first time we didn't use a raincoat." I snorted; obviously, she was regaining her sense of humour. "We'll have to go home to change after we eat."

As Bella was feeling better, I decided the Llamas could live. At least for the present. If they harassed my mate again, all bets were off. "Okay," I agreed.

We ended up at an off-campus dive that appeared to be highly popular with students. "You have to have the pizza," Tabitha urged us. "They have the best pizza in town." Bella turned distinctly green, to our dismay. "Oh, do you have morning sickness?"

"All-day sickness, more like," Bella said, rubbing her wet t-shirt belly. The waitress came, and gave me the once-over. I wouldn't have noticed, as my attention was on my unintentionally-minxy wife, had Tabitha not expressed her scathing opinion of said waitress in her thoughts.

"My wife and I would each like a Coke," I declared, hugging Bella to my side. "What would you like, Tabby?"

"Coke is great," she nodded. The waitress departed and Bella's new friend and I started discussing pizza options. Bella placed her head on my shoulder, looking positively ill.

"Do you need to go home, Love?"

"No, can you get me some bread or something?" she asked weakly.

"Of course."

When the Coke came, she tasted it and sneezed, grimacing as though it tasted awful. From what I could gather from past discussions with Bella, to me, Coke tasted like fizzy water with cinnamon wood in it. Furtively, while Tabitha wasn't looking, I held a little bottle of artificial flavouring over Bella's glass: vanilla. Slowly, Bella raised the glass and took a sip. Surprised, she gulped down more of the soda.

The waitress came back and I ordered us a deep dish pepperoni pizza and some salted breadsticks, wondering if Bella would be able to get any of it down. Her stomach wasn't going to be happy with the Coke. But I figured she should enjoy it if she could. Live in the moment, and all that.

I raised my own glass and sucked down some of the bland drink through a straw, trying _not_ to identify the various chemicals on my tongue, while Tabby told us about life in the English Department. She wanted to be a librarian, and would be sharing some literature classes with Bella. When we told her that we would be taking a night class in Visual Art, namely, figure drawing, her lips turned up in a wry smile.

"Good luck with that."

"Why?" Bella asked, looking a bit alarmed.

"Well, you'll probably have Hot Toddy for your prof," she said, looking at us with amusement. She was picturing a rather flamboyant, middle-aged gentleman, wearing a frilly white shirt, suit pants and penny loafers with no socks.

"Hot Toddy?" Bella asked, forehead wrinkling.

"You'll see," Tabitha grinned. "Aw, he's okay, you know. Just be careful of his parties. He doesn't always adhere to the 'no fraternization' policy."

Bella nodded, putting down her Coke, and bit her breadstick while I forced down some of the horrible pizza.

After lunch, I drove Bella and Tabby to our house, where Bella found an outfit of Alice's for Tabby. I changed at vampire speed in the bedroom, doing my utmost best to keep my eyes off my half-naked wife. We had to pick up our registration packages; skipping was not an option.

The event turned out to be remarkably efficient; the tables were arranged alphabetically in the gymnasium. Bella and I signed papers and received large, fat white envelopes. In no time at all, fees were paid, and we were ready to catch up with Tabby, having promised her a ride home.

_Fascinating creatures, vampires, _a cheerful man thought. My head shot up as I searched for him in the crowd, a subliminal growl resonating in my chest. I locked eyes with a handsome human of perhaps fifty. He beamed at me, and waved.

"Do you know him?" Bella murmured, her heart going a mile a minute.

"No," I said curtly, preparing to run my mate to safety. But the human male walked smartly toward us, holding out his hand.

"Edward Cullen?"

"Yes." I assessed him warily. Did he belong to Caius? "You have me at a disadvantage, sir."

"I'm …" _your new familiar_. "Morty. Doctor Morty Zimmerman, at your service."

"How do you do?" I asked coldly, wondering how to best get him alone so I could snuff him out.

"I do fine," he said, smiling tremulously. "Aro arranged for me to be your academic advisor and tutor." He inclined his head at Bella. "And I will arrange tutors for your lovely wife and siblings, if need be." He gulped, and lowered the hand that I had not shaken.

"Aro didn't tell me anything about you," I said, tasting his scent on the air. He was genuinely nervous.

"Aro said to tell you the safe word is 'Renesmee'."

I nodded. There would be no need for me to kill the human after all, thank God. However, I might need to have a diplomatic word with Aro, regarding his failure to inform me that I would be sent a servant of sorts. I didn't need to ask what sort of payment Dr. Morty Zimmerman had received for his services; Aro only dealt in one coin. Why on earth did this man want to become a vampire?

Well, I couldn't deny he would be handy, and refusing such a gift would be an insult to the king of the vampires. I held out my hand and the human shook it, with obvious relief. "My wife, Bella," I said, cocking my head toward her.

"Hello," he said, ducking his head.

"Hello," she returned.

Zimmerman returned his attention to me. "I wonder if I might have a private word with you for a few minutes."

My eyes flickered to Tabitha. "We promised our friend a ride home."

"It wouldn't take very long," the man pressed.

"Tabby, would you mind waiting for Bella and me, for say, half an hour?"

She nodded. "No problem. I can wait at the Student Center for you, and then we can walk to your car together, okay?"

I nodded. "Sounds like a plan. Will you be okay walking there on your own?"

Tabby rolled her eyes. "First day as a soph: two new friends, an old nickname and a surrogate dad. Who knew?" She patted Bella's arm. "See ya later, freshie."

" 'Kay," my wife smiled. We turned our attention to our 'tutor'. He beckoned us to follow him.

"I'd take you to my office, but it's a little far," he said apologetically. "We'll go borrow one of the music practice rooms, instead."

The music building was surprisingly silent. Apparently, all the students were out running around somewhere. Zimmerman found an empty practice room and led us inside. The quarters were cramped but had the bonus of being insulated, so any vampires paying attention to us would find it harder to eavesdrop.

_I really hope he doesn't eat me._

I helped Bella to sit down on the piano bench. Zimmerman leaned against the wall farthest from the door, and I leaned on the door. It probably wasn't very reassuring for Zimmerman.

"Talk," I ordered.

"Aro said-"

"No," I snapped. "How did you get caught up in this? What's your motivation?"

Zimmerman gulped. _I don't want to die. _"Prostate cancer. They've given me six months."

I inclined my head in reluctant acceptance. "So you're prepared to become a cannibal to avoid death."

He blinked out from behind his gold-rimmed eyeglasses and his knees started to shake. Smart man. "N-no," he stammered. "Aro said … you would have a place for me. He said my … life or death is up to you."

Gobsmacked, Bella and I exchanged an open-mouthed look. I closed mine with a snap, feeling my anger curdle. "Aro expects me to be your sire?" I finally managed to growl.

Wisely, Zimmerman dropped his eyes. "I… it's up to you. Aro said he would trust you -as his nephew- to choose wisely."

I was astonished. "And you would trust me with your life? You don't even know me."

Zimmerman turned whiter than me. "I want to live. I never had a family. Never did anything on my bucket list, you know? I worked hard my whole life to become a doctor, and I've spent most of my adulthood in this building."

I could _See_ in his mind that he had turned down several women who had expressed interest in a romantic relationship; women he thought were great, but who would have taken time from his career. He was sorry now that he had snubbed them, but it still annoyed me. He had been very self-absorbed and insufficiently sensitive to their feelings. "How old are you?" I demanded.

"Thirty-eight."

"You could have travelled," I challenged him. "You had chances to establish yourself in a relationship."

He nodded, looking so sad. "I got carried away with self-importance. My career has been everything to me. I only realized once I was diagnosed that I had thrown all my opportunities away, and then… it was too late."

Okay, so he had learned his lesson. Perhaps he was a nicer person now. I could relate to that. "It's not too late until you stop breathing," I frowned. I could feel Bella's smile on me; I didn't have to look at her to know what she was thinking.

Zimmerman swallowed hard and looked at the floor. "I told one of my coworkers I was dying. I… told her I was sorry I had wasted time. I asked her out. She said 'no'."

"Then, she's not worth your time."

He nodded submissively. I sighed and shrugged. "Okay, Morty. I have some foundlings that I look after, down in South America. If I decide to fulfill your request, you will have to agree to live there, under my leadership and protection, and that means following my rules. If you can't prove to me that you will make a responsible immortal, I will take you out quickly and painlessly. I would really prefer not to kill you, but if I don't determine your death or transformation, Aro will. Impress me." I certainly didn't want to have another death on my conscience.

"Yes, sir," he said, nodding nervously. He peeked at me. "How long have I got?"

I grimaced. Bella and I would leave in November. I wasn't about to leave a knowledgeable human unattended. "I will not decide this lightly. However, you might want to make sure your… arrangements… are in order."

He nodded, pained. "Everything is in order. Even if you did it now…"

Folding my arms, I shook my head. "You aren't ready. You aren't at peace with your death. That's not a nice way to go. Make your peace with God."

"Did you die long ago?" he wondered aloud, then recoiled. It amused me a little.

"I'm not dead," I explained, feeling my lip tip up in a crooked grin. "I'm just… different now."

"How old are you?" he blurted out.

Bella shook her head. "Oh, man, he hates it when people ask him that."

"Sorry."

"It's not necessary for you to know my history," I said gently. "We aren't friends. Yet."

"Um," he eyed the door behind me. "I'm just afraid you're like a thousand years old, or something. It's kind of awe-inspiring, you know?" He meant it in the original sense; that of provoking terror. I nodded, encouraged by his attitude. "Were there cars when you were human?"

Bella snorted.

"Shut up," I told her, laughing. I looked at our new familiar. "Yes. Several."

That took him aback a bit. Chuckling, I opened the door and gestured for Bella to exit. We made our way to the Student Center, retrieved Tabby, and drove her home. Then, I took Bella to our house on M Street.

"Big day," she mumbled as the car engine ticked over in the driveway. I exited the Guardian and jogged around to help her get out. I gestured for her to unlock the keypad beside the door. As usual, the code spelled 'Cullen'. Happily, my bride had no trouble remembering it.

"Tomorrow, it will be a better day," I promised, bending to kiss Bella's forehead. It was then that I noticed she was clammy and sickly-looking. "Uh-oh. Lunch is on its way back up."

Bella spun on her heel and flew to the toilet, where she threw up spectacularly. I held back her hair as she retched. As usual, she tried to push me away, but soon relented. More Coke and breadstick goo came up, and I was glad I could hold my breath indefinitely. Bella gasped and panted.

"How do you keep it down so long?" she moaned.

"I don't, generally," I said, shrugging. "All the stuff I've forced down for you has given me a high tolerance, I guess. Those nachos at Charlie's were truly the most disgusting things I've ever eaten, though."

Bella turned green, with a reproachful look, and up-chucked the last of her lunch.

"I'm going to have to teach you how to fake eating," I mused, holding her heavy hair in a ponytail.

"True love," Bella shuddered, and coughed up once more. She flushed the toilet and attempted to calm her breathing, hugging her stomach. She looked thoroughly miserable.

"Okay?" I asked gently.

"Urgh. I think so."

"All right. Kindly go and lie down so I can…" I gestured at the commode.

"Go right ahead," my wife invited, waving me forward.

"Not likely."

"Nah, I'm good."

I lifted her into my arms and carried her into our room. "Barfing together is not something I signed up for."

Bella arched a brow. "You've seen _me_ barf a lot. For better or for worse, right?"

"Wrong. I need to maintain my sexy image," I joshed.

"What's good for the goose," she suggested.

"What's good for you is to give that poor stomach a rest," I ordered. "Take care of my baby."

"Okay," she sighed, eyes rolling, and curled up on her side on top of the covers. I returned to the lavatory and quickly lost my lunch. By the time I returned to Bella, her venom had done its work. She smelled vampire fresh.

"All better?" I checked.

"Yup."

I swept her under the covers and spooned up behind her. "Sleep."

"Can't."

I examined her covertly. "You haven't slept in a very long time, Love. Almost 36 hours."

"Talk to your kid."

"Renesmee Carlie, are you keeping Mommy up?"

_Daddy! Hi-i-i-i- Daddy!_

"Hello, Tigger. Sleepy-time."

_Daddy Daddy Tigger song!_

"Oh, why must she wake up just when I want to sleep?" Bella whined.

_Mommeeeee! Loves Mommy yes loves loves._

I stroked my mate's precious stomach. "Babies are famous for that. She wants you to know she loves you."

"Mmm, that's sweet. Mommy loves Renesmee, too."

_Tigger!_

"Now go to sleep, you're jiggling my tummy."

_No._

I flopped over on my back, stunned.

"What?" Bella grumbled, pressing her face into her pillow.

"We are in so much trouble."

Bella's back stiffened. "Why?"

"She just told you 'no'," I moaned.

Bella rolled over and blinked at me. "Come again?"

I blinked back and said the first thing that popped into my mind. "I may never have the opportunity." My mate poked me in the side for that one. Well, I deserved it, yeah? "Sorry."

She was obviously annoyed. "Stop thinking with the wrong head and get this kid to sleep. I think she's dancing _Soulja Boy_. Feel."

I wrapped my hand around Bella's tummy. "Wow, you're right, I can totally put that to the music, but I'm certain we haven't even listened to that song since before she had ears. Niagara, at the karaoke bar, wasn't it?"

Bella bit her lip, her eyes apprehensive. "Yeah… she didn't have ears, but she had a brain." I had barely started to panic when my mate latched onto my arms, grounding me. "Breathe!"

"You think she's psychic?" I demanded shakily.

"What if she can see what I see?" she asked calmly. I pulled my hair viciously.

"Oh, God! She's like me, and she's _Seen_ us having sex!" I leapt up and started to pace. "Oh, my God! We're child abusers! Oh, Jeez! How are we ever going to… Fuck! We're never going to be able to do It again, at least until she's an adult." Bella got up and tried to intercept me so I'd hold still. There was no way I could stop pacing. "Holy, I can't go a day without… How the hell are we going to get through ten years without –Ten years. _Ten years_, Bella! Fucking fucking fuck fuck!"

_Fucky fucky fuck fuck!_

I sat down hard on the floor, trying to squeeze my brain into mush with both hands. "I'm going to Hell. I'm going to Hell. I just taught the baby the F-bomb."

Bella growled and planted herself in front of me. "Snap out of it!" I felt the venom sizzle under my skin.

"Bella! We're totally screwed," I argued.

_Screwed screwed screwed…_

Whimpering, I clutched my head and rocked. "I am a bad, bad parent." Huffing, Bella pulled my hands away from my head and forced herself onto my lap.

"Edward."

"Yes?"

"Stop freaking out."

I took a deep breath, and stared my mate firmly in the eye. "I may be a sex addict."

She rolled hers. "Join the club. Now, while you have been having your panic attack, I have been picturing your dick. Any reactions from the baby?"

I froze, and thought about it. "No."

"You try thinking about it."

I swallowed with difficulty. Then, I replayed one of my favourite moments, in which I brought Bella to orgasm with my mouth. That didn't raise any reaction with the baby, but I worried that perhaps it was so commonplace that she just didn't take notice. Perhaps some unusual fantasy would provoke a response.

_I kneel at Bella's feet, which are clad in thigh-high black leather stiletto boots. Hands bound behind my back, I nuzzle and lick at her inner thigh. Then, I open my jaw wide, and sink my fangs into her femoral artery, gulping down hot, delicious human blood that sings to me while, wailing, she plays with her clit and her juices trickle onto my shoul-_

What! Having fangs would have been a lot cooler than sparkling. Just sayin'.

"Well?" my Bella demanded, recalling me to the present.

"Um, nothing."

"Maybe it's verbal. What were you thinking about? Mr. Ed obviously enjoyed it."

I looked down at the traitor. He had definitely enjoyed it. "I… I…um, ohh."

Bella's magic fingers gave my dick a hug. "I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

_Daddy?_

Sheesh. "I pretended you had thigh-high black boots on, and you were still human." Propriety prevented me from saying any more. I mean, what if my baby _Heard_ what was in my depraved mind?

"And?" Bella prompted.

"And," I said, looking anywhere but at my mate, "I had on leather pants."

_Mommy?_

"And?"

I just knew I was the colour of the Volvo, but apparently Renesmee wasn't _Seeing_ or _Hearing_ anything. "My hands were bound behind my back and you were…"

"Yeah?"

"Cumming."

"Ooh. And what were you doing?" I smelled my wife turning on. This 'talking' thing wasn't so bad.

"I was drinking from your femoral artery."

"Oh, that's totally do-able," Bella declared. "Although I expect my blood –venom, whatever- will taste better once I'm a full vampire. We should go shopping for boots now, though."

_Boing! Sharing information is a really good idea in marriage. Mr. Ed concurs._ "What were you picturing?" I purred, eyelids heavy. Mr. Ed attempted to connect with Bella without any assistance from me, caring nothing for rational thought.

Bella wrapped her arms around my neck and purred in my ear. "I was thinking about the time I took you out to the forest for your first blow job."

"Ungh!" I leaned back on my hands, and it dawned on me that Bella and I were joined together. I swear neither one of us moved. It just happened. We peered down at our laps, black-eyed.

"Anything?" she whispered.

"No," I reassured her, rolling my hips as I pulled her down onto me.

"Mmm-uh! You feel so good," she whimpered.

"She's not thinking anything, but she's awake," I shared, clutching at Bella's backside. "Oh, you're so wet. Hot. Sssst."

"Ye-ah. I don't think she can tell what we're doing, thank God." Bella writhed on my lap, and I silently thanked God that we had been mistaken. There would be no moratorium on lovemaking.

Joyfully, I relished the sensation of the skin on my shaft bunching and sliding, grasped by Bella's hot pussy, and welcomed the electric heaviness building in my groin. I nibbled at her collarbone and throat, holding her fast in my arms. Our motion became more dramatic. I plateaued into blissful sensation. And that's when I _Heard_ it.

_Daddy Mommy rock Tigger sleep._

Shit.

I keeled over on my back, taking Bella with me, in more ways than one. White light and heat consumed us, leaving my mate spent, heavy, pink-cheeked and dewy on my chest, our breath synchronized. But I wasn't exactly relaxed.

"What's the matter, Mocha-chino?"

I had no idea what to say.

"You _Heard_ something, didn't you?" Bella asked, crawling up my front to kiss my scruffy chin.

"Um," I winced, "Yeah."

"What was the B-A-B-Y thinking? Was it awfully embarrassing?"

I grimaced a bit. "Well, she's not a mind-reader, at least. She… likes the rocking motion. And the endorphins. She's asleep now."

"At least now we know how to get her to stop kicking me," Bella joshed.

"Brat."

Bella rested her chin on her hands. "It's not so bad, right? Maybe I can even learn how to block her so you don't _Hear_ her when we're getting giggedy."

"It won't bother you, knowing she knows what we're doing?" I stroked Bella's hair.

"She can't _See_. It's normal for babies to be lulled by their parents' lovemaking. My book says so."

"I know," I murmured. "But it would help if you can block me from reading her. It's… awkward, _Hearing_ her."

" 'Kay. Mocha-chino?"

"Hm?"

"I'm not tired anymore. Can you go another round?"

I love my life. "You have to ask?"

"Love?"

"Yes?"

"Happy 104th birthday."

"I forgot."

"I know."

"Bouya."


	9. Chapter 9: Birthday Funk

**Make Haste 9: Birthday Funk**

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Any resemblance to persons living or dead is merely coincidental._

**Hi everybody! I am still alive. Are you glad to see me? Um…I love you.**

**My daughter had emergency surgery to remove her appendix, my hubs has shingles, I still have vertigo, and my MIL has 2 fractured vertebrae. Your prayers and well-wishes would be appreciated. And please add one for my other Beta, 2old2care, who is essential to 'Dove'. She's recovering from surgery and she's in a lot of pain.**

**Much thanks to my Beta, Room340C -who loves me even though I can't seem to stop splitting my infinitives- and to prettyflour, for pre-reading and helping me not to say odd things. Lolol you know what I'm talking about, Flower.**

**This chapter is for everyone who expected hawt vamp sex in BD2.**

**Links are on my Profile:**

**Please visit my Facebook to see tons of pictures from 'Make Haste'. It's a public page, you don't need to sign in to view it. Music for this chapter can be found on the jmollytwilight2 YouTube beginning at #32. You can also find backstory videos there that I use to research various stories:**

"All I've Ever Needed," by Nikki Reed and Paul McDonald

"Paint it Black (The Rolling Stones)," by Apocalyptica & the London Symphony Orchestra

"500 Miles," by Peter, Paul and Mary

"The Lions Roar," by First Aid Kit

"Try," by Pink

**o~o~0~o~o**

_The watchmen that go about the city found me:_

_to whom I said,__ Saw ye him whom my soul loveth?_

_~The Song of Solomon, 3:3  
><em>

**Thursday, September 26****th****, 2005:**

_**Bella's POV**_**:**

"Mmmph." _Too bright_. I winced, keeping my eyes shut as I flexed my back. Then, I realized that something hot and wet was traveling up the left side of my labia, leaving the right side feeling distinctly neglected. And the wet thing was… vibrating. Opening one eye, I frowned at my purring mate, whose sharp gold eyes were peeking over my stomach. "Edward!" He licked me again, rapturously, and peeped at me, looking every bit the seventeen-year-old brat. "Urrrrrg! What are you doing?"

"Minx?" _Lick, kiss, lick._

"Mmm! Why are you waking me?" _Ought I to be annoyed or turned on?_ "You told me I needed to sleep, remember?"

"Minx." _Lick, kiss, lick, purr-urr-urr…_

"Ye-ah?"

"You've been asleep for sixteen hours." _Slurp, nibble, hum._ "And you refused to wake up." _Lick, lick, lick. _"And you have class in an hour."

"What!" I yelped, sitting up so fast I almost took out his eye with my knee. My mate sat back on his heels, looking smug.

"Don't want to be late for Greek, do we?" The 'we' was a tease. Like Edward needed any schooling in Greek!

"Ohh," I groaned, flopping back on the bed. "Why do I have to do a stupid language elective?"

Edward nuzzled my inner thigh. "Don't worry, I'll help you with it."

"Why can't you be in my class?"

"Sorry, Baby. I'm going to get as many courses done at once as I can, yeah? To minimize the number of years I have to spend training."

I felt contrite. He was doing it for me, and I was complaining. "I'm sorry."

Edward blinked. "For what?"

I felt my skin heat. "Well, you're only doing school because of me, right?"

Eyes flickering in surprise, he shook his head. "No. I really want to finish my degree this time, so I can actually practice medicine like Carlisle."

"You're really going to do it," I said, admiring him.

"Yep. And you're going to study hard so you can work alongside me."

"Yes."

Edward licked my pussy again. "Greek will be helpful when it's time for you to learn other languages."

"I know."

"Besides, Greek is a wonderful language. I like Greek."

I smirked and gave him my best smouldering look. "I know."

My mate clicked his tongue at me. "Oh, you are so bad!"

"Says he who is licking me awake."

"Well, it seems I got this gift for my birthday, and I want to enjoy it."

I pulled apart my knees. "Enjoy away."

"Thank you."

My mate sank below my belly and resumed his rhythmic tonguing until my toes curled and the continued existence of _my_ pillow was at risk. "Unnh, you're sooo good at that."

He backed up and gave my hoo-hah a smouldering look. "Happy birthday to me." His eyes travelled up to mine. "And you. Can we have this kind of party every year?"

"Oh, yeah."

"I can see your clit. It's standing right up." He stroked my thighs. "So hawt, Bella." Slowly, he bent down again, and then, he gently pinched my clit between his lips. My eyes rolled back in my head a little. Suddenly, I juiced right onto his beard. I was a bit embarrassed, but it excited him. Hurriedly, he slipped a finger inside me to stroke my gee, and then he went back to nibbling and sucking.

It wasn't long before I arched my back and released all over him. I flopped back on the bed, spread-eagled, and attempted to catch my breath.

"Been a while since I had to tell you to breathe," he teased me, trailing kisses with his very wet chin as he crawled back up my body.

I organized my limbs as his lip quirked up smugly. "You do know how to dazzle me."

Edward's eyes danced boyishly. "I've still got it."

Pulling his head down for a kiss, I found out how very saturated his beard was with my scent. "You'll never get the smell out of that beard." I didn't expect him to beam at me.

"I don't have to shave, do I? I'm trying to pass for twenty-four."

"Well," I drawled, narrowing my eyes, "you might get away with being twenty."

"You don't mind the beard, do you?"

I had once told him that I never wanted him to grow a beard like his father, although Edward had once told me that his mother cried when his father shaved it off. I stroked his hair while he peeped over my breast. "Scruffy suits you."

"I probably won't shave until after the baby's born. I'll have to do it then; your skin will be hypersensitive for a while."

"Great." I yawned and hummed. "Time for school, Mr. Cullen."

He pushed himself up, over me. "_Doctor_ Cullen." He took my nipple into his mouth, sucked on it and released it with a pop, grinning at the resulting jiggle.

A shuffling sound alerted us to Em's presence in the hallway. "Tough Guy?"

"Gimme a sec', Bro." Edward pushed himself upright and sauntered over to the door buck-naked. My jaw dropped as my mate unlocked the door and turned the knob. I actually squeaked and snatched the covers up to my chin as he opened it, but he stood behind it and just stuck his arm out. Nevertheless, Emmett sort of… gagged.

"TMI."

"Thank you." Edward sang as he pulled his arm back into the room and shut the door. He was now bearing the cordless house telephone. "_Bom dia,_ Raphael." A long volley of Brazilian Portuguese followed, out of which I understood almost nothing except 'Kaure', 'Gustavo', 'Fernanda', and 'Ricardo'. Whatever Raphael was saying about his parents' dog was obviously very funny. I thought it was endearing that my mate giggled while pacing naked and talking on the phone. Sometimes, he was such a boy.

Putting on my robe, I tiptoed to the door and across the hall to the bathroom. All too soon, I would have to be at school. After showering and blow-drying my hair, I hurried back to our room. Edward was already dressed in his chinos, and he was pulling a t-shirt down over those to-die-for abs.

"Liking the t-shirt, Mr. Cullen," I smirked.

"I took the liberty of bringing yours down from the closet. Is it okay?" He looked a bit anxious; I so often used to complain about him choosing things for me. I grinned and lifted the shirt to compare it to his.

"I love them," I said, smiling, and his eyes lit up. Edward's t-shirt said 'I did it.' Mine said, 'Look what Daddy did.' I pulled mine over my head, so happy that I had made him happy.

"You don't mind wearing it?"

"Of course not. I'd shout it from the rooftops if we didn't have to guard the secret," I stroked his biceps as he admired my middle.

"Can you still see your feet?"

"Yes!" I giggled, whacking him on the arm, which got him giggling. I fake-frowned. "You watch your step, mister. I could spank you for your birthday."

"Grr-wow, Baby, I'm counting on it."

I raised my eyebrow at him. "A hundred-and-four is a lot of smacks."

"Maybe a smack for every decade," he winced. "Come on, I want to walk you to class before the sun comes out from behind the clouds."

There was a knock on our door. "C'mon Bedward, I want to show you the route to school." Rosalie was cranky. Well, that was new. Not.

"Okay, thanks, Rose," Edward said, opening the door and ushering me out before our sister-in-law could get so much as a peek at our den. Em was waiting by the front door. We all gathered our light fall jackets and our books, and donned our shoes. Then, we hurried out to the Jeep and got in. Of course, Em had the hardtop on it to protect us from any errant sunlight. For the moment, it was cloudy.

"Happy birthday, Edward," Em said, smiling at him via the rear-view mirror.

"Thanks." Edward put his hand on my knee and rubbed it.

"Any special plans?"

Beside me, Edward shifted and winked at me. "Well, Bella and I do have class this evening, but at some point today she's promised to spank me."

Em looked highly disconcerted. "Oh."

Rosalie crossed her arms and huffed. "Edward! You give far too much information."

My husband looked like the cat that ate the canary. "Oh, really? That's nothing compared with what Emmett has told me over the years, and you haven't been exactly reticent about giving Bella tips. I thought you'd be okay with it."

"Emmett!" Rose hissed, giving him a look that ought to have dissolved him in his boots.

"Edward! Not in front of the ladies!" Emmett urged, denting the steering wheel slightly where his hands gripped.

"Sorry, Bro," Edward said, peeking at me with twinkling eyes. Rosalie harrumphed and looked out the window. My bratty husband leaned in to ghost his lips over my jaw. I kissed him, and soon, we were necking like a couple of horny teenagers. Which … we were. Rose and Em were obviously uncomfortable. Payback is a bitch. They had done it often enough in front of us.

It wasn't long before Em parked the Jeep on the bottom level of the parking garage. He and Rose turned to face us, and Edward and I broke suction and smoothed down each other's shirts. Rose was looking at us like we were sporting extra heads. Actually, Edward's second head was quite sporting. Em looked a tad entertained, and a whole lot proud of his brother.

"What?" Edward murmured, looking from one of them to the other. Rose huffed and tapped her long red fingernails on her upper arm.

"You two are…" she huffed again. "Edward! You have red lip gloss all over your face." I bit my lip, which was -for obvious reasons- feeling a little dry.

"Oh," he said with artificial surprise, digging in his pocket for Kleenex. "Thanks for telling me, Rose."

"Hm, like you can't _See _it," she growled, narrowing her eyes at us. "You two are such Newborns."

"Thanks," Edward said, his entire face lighting up.

"Oh, boy," Rose muttered, eyes rolling. "Look, you're going to have to be very careful getting back to the Jeep. Alice phoned, and it's going to get sunny around ten o'clock."

"Okay," Edward agreed, his face turning solemn.

"I'm going to show you some routes in and out of Bella's college and library," she shared, grabbing her purse. "Some are above ground, and some make use of tunnels. After that, Em will show you around your part of the campus, Edward."

"There are tunnels?" Edward asked, eyebrows high. "That's how you're able to attend daytime classes, Rose?"

"Yeah. There are a few. Keeps the humans dry."

"Let's go," Emmett ordered. "Daylight's burning."

We piled out of the Jeep, and Em led us to a service door under a stairwell. Soon, we were traveling through the underground network at vampire speed.

o~o~0~o~o

Sitting in the narrow classroom, at the front (as it was furthest from the windows at the back of the room) I decided that Greek was going to be the most boring class ever. The teacher, Prof. Papas, had the annoying habit of saying 'umm-err' between every few words.

"The umm-err… homework for tonight… umm-err…Let's see; Chapter One page five, numbers umm-err… one to fifteen. It will be due… umm-err… next Friday. Any questions, come and see me after class."

I wiped tears of boredom from my eyes, finally understanding why my husband detested high school. Fancy this guy, being able to make Greek boring! Eyeing the sun-flooded windows with trepidation, I hoisted my knapsack and headed for the door.

Edward was not waiting outside the classroom. I chewed my lip nervously and pulled up a spot against the wall. The students filed off quickly, and the teacher soon followed. I took out my cell and texted my mate. _Where are you?_

_E: Slight delay courtesy of the sun. Wait for me._

"Well, if it isn't the little whore," an obnoxious voice boomed. I seriously considered eating him. Surely nobody would care. "I suppose you're wearing that t-shirt in an attempt to convince us you're actually married. Where'd you get the ring, a gumball machine?"

Instinctively, I put my thumb over my ring and turned it in toward my palm. The four frat boys with him were jeering and laughing. I didn't want to walk away, and force Edward to come searching for me. "I told you before: my husband is not going to be happy that you're harassing me. I suggest you mind your manners before he minds them for you."

Llama Bama Ding Dong Boy thought that was hilarious. Except for his darker colouring, he reminded me a lot of Lonnie. Hopefully, he was smarter than Lonnie, smart enough to leave me alone. "Oh, I would love to meet your Baby Daddy, sweet thing." A delectable scent overpowered his unpleasant cologne, and I met the black, concerned eyes of my mate, who was now standing behind the bullies.

"Is that so?" Edward asked smoothly, making all five young men jump. Frat boy recovered himself quickly.

"Ah, so it's you," he smirked. "Colin, isn't it? I was beginning to think you didn't exist."

"Burns, if you continue harassing my wife, you will wish that _you _didn't."

Frat Boy made a show of looking at his friends, who were all laughing. "Oh, I'm _so_ scared." He gestured at Edward. "Look at this guy: he must weigh all of a hundred and seventy pounds, and he thinks he's going to take me?"

"Yeah," one of his buddies snickered.

"Burns," Edward said coldly, regarding the big bruiser in a way that ought to have made him skitter back under his rock, "You owe my wife an apology."

"An apology?" he gawped. "I apologize for calling a spade a spade. Blame yourself. Look, it's your fault for knocking her up. It even says so on your t-shirt."

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"If this silly boy or one of his friends ever bothers you again, please kick him in the kneecap."

Their laughter rang out in the deserted hallway. I looked up and down it nervously. No teachers? Then again, perhaps if Edward were to get us expelled on the first day, it wouldn't be such a bad thing.

"Oh, pretty boy, I am going to teach you a lesson you'll never forget. Hold him, brothers."

Two of the bullies latched on to Edward's arms, and then he moved, fluid as smoke. One moment, all of them were ganging up. The next thing I knew, Frat Boy was nursing his hand, and all his minions were sitting on the floor, moaning and rocking. Edward straightened out of his crouch and brushed down his t-shirt. "My Fu is stronger than yours, gentlemen. I hold several black belts for various martial arts." Burns sat down hard. Edward bent, took the hand of my chief tormentor, and inspected it. "_Tsk tsk._ Boxer's break. You'd better get that looked at. Keep it elevated, meanwhile, so it doesn't swell."

"I'm going to sue you! I'm going to see that you get kicked out of school!" Burns howled.

"I never hit you," Edward pointed out blithely. "I simply stopped you from hitting me." He crooked his elbow and I took it. "Don't bother apologizing; I wouldn't believe you were in earnest, anyway."

"I'm gonna fuck you up, you bastard!"

Edward looked down his nose at Burns. "You would do well to remember that I didn't fight back at all. Any time you want me to teach you respect for a pregnant woman, let me know."

We headed down the hallway, but instead of going downstairs, Edward headed up. "Where are we going, Edward?"

His face was stony. "To see the Dean."

"The Dean's Office is in another building," I frowned.

"The Dean is here," my husband informed me. His eyes were black fire; I wasn't going to argue with him.

"Oh." I chewed my lip nervously as Edward led me up a narrow staircase that bore a 'No Trespassing' sign.

"Excuse me, Dean Kerridge?" my mate called.

"Yes?" Footsteps sounded on the dark floorboards above, and a practical-looking blonde woman pattered down the steps in beige heels, to regard us curiously through white-rimmed glasses. "May I help you?"

Edward's eyes flickered over to me. "Please excuse our intrusion. A staff member told us you were going to be up here looking at the roof, and we have a personal matter of some urgency to impart."

Dean Kerridge looked at Edward like he'd fallen out of another century. "Some urgency, huh? What's your name, Childe Harold?"

Edward blushed silver, which made him look rather cadaverous. The dean reached out a hand to 'steady' him. "Hey! You'd better sit down. Whatever is the matter?"

"Please excuse me, Ma'am. I'm fine, just anxious, that's all." My mate fidgeted, and I knew he wanted to pace. "I'm Edward Cullen; this is my wife, Bella."

"Charmed," she said drily, a line appearing between her eyes. "What's up, Doc?"

"There's a group of frat boys harassing my wife. When I confronted them outside her classroom, one named Burns told two of the others to grab me and … I broke his hand."

The Dean of Linguistic Studies' jaw dropped.

"I didn't mean to," my mate pled. "I just stopped his punch, and I heard it snap. He has a compound fracture at the neck of the fourth metacarpal bone on his right hand."

"Pre-Med?"

Edward looked sheepish. "Um… I'm done Pre-med. This is my first year of Medicine."

"Say it in English."

"Boxer's break," he deadpanned.

The dean sat down gracefully on the old wooden steps, turning her legs sideways to accommodate her pencil skirt. "How _old_ are you?"

_Twenty_, I thought at him silently. _Don't try to pass for twenty-four; it will raise too many questions._

"Twenty."

"Sit down, genius, before you fall down." She waved at the steps and looked over at me. "You, too."

Edward climbed to the fourth step, which creaked under his weight, and sat down carefully, putting his right leg out along the step and leaning back against the wall. He left his other foot on the landing. Gingerly, I lowered myself to the second step, leaving both feet on the floor. He was obviously worried about the staircase collapsing, so I thought I'd better be cautious, too. Vampires are much heavier than one might guess, and every day I was packing on muscle. At least, that's what I was telling myself.

"Tim Burns is not a pleasant person, but he has connections," she warned. "How did you get on his bad side?"

"He and his boys saw me yesterday," I said, rubbing my tummy. "He accused me of being a slut and then he said I wasn't really married and maybe …" I didn't dare look at Edward.

"Go ahead, Bella. I don't think anything you might say will come as a surprise," my mate encouraged.

Should I tell him? I really, really hoped he wouldn't kill Burns, for his own sake, considering what he did to Lonnie.

"I don't want you to get in any more trouble," I begged.

"I'm not going to do anything rash, Love." He stroked my face. "You can trust me."

Dean Kerridge was waiting attentively. I looked her firmly in the eye. "He's told me a couple of times that he would happily have a piece of me. And yesterday… he put his hand on my backside."

Edward's fury was palpable. He was up in a flash.

"Don't even think about it!" the dean's voice rang out. My mate froze, tamed his muscles, and drooped. "Sit down, please, Mr. Cullen."

Slowly, he resumed his seat on the step, but this time, he hugged his knees.

"I understand your feelings on this matter," she said authoritatively, "but we will handle this situation within the confines of the law." She crossed her ankles casually. "Tim Burns is apt to sue. He's very well-off. I don't suppose you'd care to settle out of court?"

"I have money, but I'm damned if I'll give him any. It's the principle of the thing. Besides, he should be charged with two counts of assault."

"If he promises not to pursue this, will you forget the charges?" Dean Kerridge's lips were thin, but her voice was calm.

Edward's eyes met mine and I could see the battle raging inside him.

"I'm not hurt, Love."

"He upset you. He _touched_ you. What about next time, when I'm not around? What about the next girl or guy he decides to harass? There are a lot of rumours floating around about how he hazes the frosh, Bella."

"I don't think he'll try anything with me again. He's scared of you now. He's nothing but a big coward."

Edward huffed. He was angry with me. I felt my tears well. "Please, Edward? I promise I'll be careful of him." My husband looked so stubborn. Did he think I was being defiant?

"If you press charges, he will likely be expelled," Dean Kerridge said firmly. "However, his cronies will not, and they will resent it. Not to mention what that bully might do if nobody is watching him."

My mate smiled incredulously, but his eyes glittered. "So you're saying… it's better to keep the enemy within our sights?"

Kerridge lifted one shoulder. "I wouldn't go so far as to call him an enemy. He's just an immature kid who wants to look big. Lots of people make mistakes at this age, but end up being wiser adults thanks to the consequences they experience. Burns struts around, all bark and no bite. I don't think you'll find real harm in him. But yes, if he's here, he can be kept accountable, which is best for everyone, wouldn't you agree?"

"I suppose you're right," Edward said reluctantly.

"Be prepared to be summoned to my office. Once he's been to the doctor, I would expect him to show up with Daddy and his lawyer."

"Super," Edward sighed.

"You will not face any disciplinary action on this, Mr. Cullen, provided the situation does not go any further."

Edward grimaced, then, his face smoothed out. "Understood."

"I am very impressed with you for coming to me directly. You may trust me."

"So I'm not going to be expelled?"

She waved her hand dismissively. "Pfft! Tim Burns is twice the size of you, and he picked on a pregnant woman. You have nothing to worry about."

"Okay."

"I wish we had met under better circumstances, but I am glad that we met. Edward," she presented her hand, "and Bella." I shook her hand, too. "Stay away from the Llamas today, okay?"

"Yes, Ma'am," we chorused, standing. Edward took my knapsack and reached for my hand, but his face was stony. We descended the stairs silently. I peeped at him. _Yep, definitely pissed._

"Mocha-chino?"

"You lied to me."

I looked away, feeling tears sting my eyes again.

"We promised each other _no more lies_, Bella. Why didn't you tell me he laid his hand on you? You were crying yesterday, but you won't let me take care of you. Why, Bella?"

"It's not like guys haven't copped a feel before," I said hesitantly. Edward stopped dead, jolted.

"What do you mean?" he growled, truly looking dangerous. I brought trembling fingers to my lips. I should never have told him. He drew closer, trapping my eyes in his. "Answer me."

"I'm sorry," I breathed. "There was nothing you could do. Nothing happened to me, I'm fine, there aren't any scars from it so I wasn't going to tell you."

"You are my mate, and somebody touched you, and you weren't planning to tell me?" Oh, boy.

"You… were gone. It was when you left."

His face crumpled as though I'd staked him through. He backed up a step, and I closed the distance. I reached out and combed my fingers through his hair. "Nothing happened to me. Some jerks just thought they'd take advantage since you weren't around." He backed up again and paced in a circle, knotting his fingers in his hair, his anguish plain.

"And since then?"

I shook my head. "No. Nobody's touched me since you came home, without your knowledge."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I could hear his tears.

"It wouldn't have changed anything. It only would have upset you," I said softly. Rosalie came marching down the hall.

"There you are! I was starting to wor-" She stopped, looking back and forth between us in shock. "What's going…?"

Edward pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes. "I need some time."

I swallowed my panic. "Okay." Passing me my knapsack, he stuffed his hands in his pockets and trudged off down the hall. Rosalie turned surprised eyes on me. I felt my lip tremble, and then I started to sniffle. She turned and looked at his retreating back, and then raised both brows at me.

"What on earth happened?" she hissed.

"Some Llamas picked on me, and Edward broke the leader's hand by accident, and Dean Kerridge was really nice about it, but Edward wants to kill the guy for touching my ass, and I never told him that a couple of the guys at Forks High tried to cop a feel while he was gone and now he's mad as hell at me and it was such a nice morning and it's his birthday and-"

"Oh, boy." For once, Rosalie looked utterly sympathetic. "Breathe Bella." I thought I heard her mouth 'damn pregnancy hormones'. She tucked me under her arm and steered me over to a bench. "You downplayed the importance of someone other than Edward touching you, didn't you?"

"I," I sniffled, "I couldn't have him going vigilante."

"Well, no," she mused. "But you are his mate, Bella, and he's a Dom."

"I know," I rasped, wiping my eyes. "And I promised to let him lead, and now I've challenged his vampy dominance."

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Like we all didn't see that coming? Bella, Edward would never expect you to go all submissive on him. And he wouldn't like it. Look, I argue with Emmett all the time. It's give-and-take, you know?"

"You let Em decide the big things, though."

Rose shook her head. "Bella, this is small beans, and Edward knows it. He's just not completely secure yet. The thought of someone else touching his spouse is enough to drive any guy out of his gourd." She brushed back my hair. "He's not going to stay angry for long because he knows you're right. You should go after him."

"I should?"

"Yeah. Just tell him you're sorry you didn't confide in him, and remind him that you need him to stick to the plan."

I shifted on the bench. "You really think so?"

"I know so."

"I don't even know where he's gone; he said he needed some time. What if he needs a lot of time, Rose? Like… days."

She was already shaking her head. "He doesn't need time, kid; he needs validation of his feelings. And… he'll be somewhere where he can run. Probably hunting."

I flapped my arms. "How am I supposed to find him? He could be anywhere."

"Come on, I'll get you to the general area, and then you can hunt him down."

"Me?"

"You can use your nose, right?"

_What do I smell like to you, Bella?_

Chocolate, coffee and leather. Sandalwood soap, English toffee and cream. I calmed down. "Yeah, I think I can find him."

"Okay." Rose held out her hand and pulled me up. She led me down to the basement and through the access door to the service tunnel. Soon, we were in the parking garage. Em was sitting in the Jeep. He got out and embraced his mate.

"Where's Eddie?" He took note of me and sniffed. "What's wrong, Baby Sis?"

"Some guy squeezed Bella's ass, Emo Boy broke the guy's hand, then he and Bee had a stupid fight over it," Rose snapped. We all got in the Jeep and Em started it up. I felt like a naughty kid in the back seat. "Where do you suppose he'd go?"

Em's eyes flickered. "He finds water calming, and he's probably going to kill some lunch and beat the hell out of the corpse. He wouldn't go north; it's too close to the country club. We'll try by White River."

I imagined my gentleman taking out his fury on a helpless woodland creature. "He wouldn't…" would he?

Em's eyes met mine in the rear view mirror. "Baby, I'm not gonna sugar coat this for you. He's a pressure cooker. If it were me, I'd go out and rassle the biggest grizzly I could find, but Ed doesn't play with his food. You should take comfort in the fact that he will never torture his prey." I blanched, and Em's lips thinned. "Better he find an acceptable outlet for his anger. We don't need another Lonnie."

I bit my lip, staring anxiously out the window. When we got off campus, Em rolled down the windows a couple of inches and we all sniffed around. "Is that him, to the left?" Rose asked quietly. I couldn't smell a thing. Edward always joshed me about having a weak nose.

"Faint. Somewhere over there," Em frowned. "Course he didn't need to take the roads, he'll have gone through the trees. We'll try Mascoma."

The ride was silent as we sped toward the town of Lebanon. I let my senses loose, searching for any hint of my mate in the air.

"I think," Rosalie winced, waving vaguely to the left.

"Yeah," Em confirmed. The road was deserted. He parked on the shoulder and we all got out and glittered under the sun. Em took our hands and we ran into the trees on the north side of the road. "You got your cell phone?"

"Yes, and my money and ID," I told him, patting my jacket pockets.

My brother-in-law looked down at me. "Can you smell him, Baby Bee?"

I filled up my lungs with humid air. "I … think."

"Your nose really is weak," Rose grumbled, crinkling hers. "We'll have to take her closer, Em."

"He'll _Hear_ us."

"He would be mad as hell if we let her get lost, especially with Caius' goons running loose," she argued.

My heart seized. "He's all alone!"

"Admittedly, there's safety in numbers, but Edward is awfully smart, Bella."

"I don't care!" I yelled, taking off at a dead run. My life; he was _my life_ and I had blithely allowed him to run off alone.

"Bella! Come back!" Em hollered, pelting after me.

When I had gone about fifty yards, I stopped and inhaled deeply, feeling the constricting bands around my heart ease. My mate was closer to me. "I can smell him."

"I'd say he was about three-quarters of a mile that way," Em said, pointing north. "Rosie and I will stick around here. If you have any trouble, or you're the least bit worried, you call us, and we'll come running."

A vampire-pitched snarl penetrated the quiet. "I said I wanted to be alone!" And then, his scent receded.

"I'm scared!" I yelled back shrilly, and pelted in the direction I'd heard his voice.

"Bella!" Rosalie yelled, but Em stopped her from running after me.

"Let them work it out. We did," he told her.

Edward didn't answer me. For a moment, I hesitated. I felt guilty for not respecting his request for space. Before we got married, Mr. Weber pretty much drummed into our heads that men and women were different. If I said I wanted space, it probably meant I wanted my mate's comfort, but if a man said it to a woman, he generally meant it. And Edward usually meant what he said.

But the spectre of the past niggled at me. I opened my mouth, ready to yell at him not to leave me, and then drew in a calming breath instead. He wasn't going to abandon me, and he would be hurt if I continued not to show some faith.

"Edward, I owe you an apology," I called at vampire pitch.

"Not ready to talk, Bella." His voice was north-east. I sprinted toward it even as he moved away.

I hadn't gone very far into the forest when an appealing scent distracted me. Sniffing, I crept through the woods. Close, it was close. Venom flooded my mouth. It had to be right in front of me. Hopefully, I pounced, landed in freshly-turned earth, and started to sink. What on earth could this be? Some sort of mud? But it smelled delicious!

I scrabbled to get out, and that's when I realized that my legs and hands were covered in blood. With a cry, I vaulted out of the mess, and landed nearby, nostrils quivering. Tentatively, I crept back, and reached out my hand to touch the goo. Blood and compost, I decided, exploring it with a mixture of fascination and horror. I scooped through it some more; shards of bone. Part of a deer's skull. A hoof. My nose was on overload. I looked at the tree opposite me: a piece of antler had been driven right through the trunk. Rising to my feet, I crossed to it, sniffing.

"Edward," I whispered, caressing the piece of horn with regret. My mate's scent was all over it. "I'm sorry, Love. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Surely Alice and Rose, and even Esme, have had to deal with hands-y men." Turning, I approached the river. I would have to wash before he saw me.

It was wide and peaceful. The Mascoma River became Mascoma Lake. Far away, small sailing boats were moored. I couldn't see humans anywhere, so I crept out of the trees and scrubbed my hands in the water, then took off my shoes and socks, and pitched them in, knowing they would never come clean. After washing the blood off my body and my clothes as best I could, I noticed an area where the rocks and trees met the shore. It would provide me sufficient cover from the sun until Edward came to fetch me.

An hour later, I was sitting mournfully on a rock, feet in the water, when I sensed my mate behind me.

"I would have killed them."

Shutting my eyes, I thanked God that he wasn't running away from me. "I know."

He sank down beside me, the length of his arm resting against my side, and put his feet in the water. I realized that all he was wearing were his chinos, and they were rolled up at the bottom.

"How do you keep so clean when you hunt?" It was so annoying. I peeped up at his face. He was staring out at the water, well and truly on his way into a first-class funk. One side of his mouth tipped up, but there was no spark in his eyes. Bitter.

"I bathed already, and then put my pants back on."

Feigning surprise, I poked him playfully in the side. "Been hunting in the nude?"

"Quit it."

I winced. "Am I still in trouble?"

"Heaps."

My eyes filled up again. "I'm sorry."

He still wasn't looking at me. "I'm not even sure you understand why I'm mad."

I inspected the nail polish on my toes. "I didn't submit to you. I challenged your intentions regarding my protection."

Edward rolled his eyes and blew out a frustrated breath. "Your lack of submission isn't a big deal, Bella. Disagreements will happen, and the occasional argument is healthy."

Venomous tears irritated my eyes. "You're upset because you thought I didn't trust you not to over-react."

His eyes were like dark holes. "Are you going to try to tell me that's not the case?"

"I admit, to a degree, it was a consideration." I watched his anger flare. "But the primary motivation was that I knew the information would upset you. And you wouldn't be able to change any of it. It would have burdened you, and you would have felt guilty, and it would all be for nothing." I cocked my head to the side, feeling angry myself. "Tell me that no woman has ever laid a hand on you. Since we met, I mean. Tell me that when you've gone to a dance, or walked down a school hallway, nobody ever goosed your ass or copped a feel." Since he was mute, I pulled out the big guns. "I thought we were going to start adding phone numbers to the Family Night Jar, Baby."

"It's not the same," Edward declared, not looking at me.

"Why not? Because I'm a fragile little girl? I'm not even human anymore, Edward! I can take care of-"

"Okay!" he snapped, gesturing for me to stop. "I'll admit that I understand why you didn't tell me about the guys back in Forks, and I might have over-reacted. But, Bella, that doesn't explain why you didn't tell me about what happened yesterday! That creep touched my mate: my lover, my wife, the mother of my child and you didn't see fit to inform me?"

I ducked my head. "I … Lonnie." Edward scowled. "I didn't want you to go all Rambo on Burns. He's just a stupid kid and he's mostly harmless."

"But that's where you're wrong," Edward said chillingly. "He is _just_ like Lonnie, with his group of weak-minded thugs. He is _exactly_ like Lonnie." One minute, my mate was beside me, and the next, he had vanished into thin air.

_Exactly like Lonnie._ Who was a serial rapist. Who was planning to gang rape me, and snuff me out. Only by the grace of God and the intervention of the Cullens had I failed to become like Rose. Whatever Edward had heard in the mind of Timothy Burns, it wasn't pretty.

I stood up on the rock and called for my mate without result. My hands hung loosely at my sides as I cried for him, increasingly frantic. He wasn't going to answer me; he was too mad.

I jumped back to shore and used my nose. North. He had gone further north. I set out after him at a dead run. His scent doubled back on itself several times, and I could have sworn once that I heard him laugh. But why would he be laughing?

It took me almost two more hours to find him, sitting in the branches of a huge maple.

"May I come up?"

"Lonnie was about to rape you." His voice was cut out of permafrost.

Pushing the memory of being held down by Lonnie's henchmen, while Lonnie forced his way between my legs, I focused on the present. "I know." I fidgeted beneath the tree. I didn't want to go up without asking. "He… You didn't mention him when you Napped."

"I didn't feel guilty for it, and I made sure Jasper didn't either. I _Saw _what that mauler was going to do to you, and I'm not sorry."

"I'm… I don't feel guilty either."

Edward nodded curtly and motioned for me to come up. I dug in my nails and ran up the tree, picking a seat opposite him, where my weight would not overwhelm the branches. "When we found Rose…" He checked himself, then, stared at me solemnly. "I've never told anyone, not even Emmett. In fact, I haven't even told Rose. She only remembers parts of it. If they were within my Hearing range, I wouldn't be telling you this, now. I don't want them upset."

I nodded, and braced myself. Edward rested his elbow on his knee, and let his other leg dangle. He grimaced, looking into the distance.

"When Carlisle brought her in the house, she was covered in blood, and her face was so covered in contusions and abrasions that we couldn't even tell …" He shook his head. "I knew who she was, because I read her mind." Pausing, he traced a finger over my belly. "They used her in every possible way. _Every _possible way. And they bit her, and pulled out her hair," he mourned. Again, he looked at me solemnly. "Carlisle had to reconstruct her privates. The venom was inadequate." He shifted. "She looked like raw meat. And to top it off, the bastard broke her pelvis. Rose burned so long…"

I covered my mouth with my hand, trying not to go to pieces. No wonder Rose was so bitter.

"So when Lonnie's goons were holding you down, and he was p-pumping," he winced.

"All you could see was Rose." I met his eyes. "I don't blame you."

"Evenson didn't show up in my _Sleeptalking_ either, did he?"

I felt a chill. "No."

"I showed them both Hell." He grimaced. "I can't apologize for that, after seeing their work. And they don't haunt me."

I simply nodded. "But this Burns, Dean Kerridge said he is just an immature kid. He isn't that much like Lonnie, right?"

"Bella," Edward said repressively, "Burns does not treat his hook-ups well, but he doesn't have to force them. However, he has penetrated every Pledge he could get his hands on every September for the past four years, either by mouth or anally. He prefers to line them up and do it in front of the frat brothers."

My eyes squeezed shut and I sucked in air through my mouth.

"I can't even kill him now," Edward said with remarkable detachment. "And don't you do it, either. There are too many witnesses to our little altercation."

I stared at him, alarmed. "You won't do it, will you?"

"It has, happily, been thirty-two years since I dispensed with a so-called human. Assuming you don't count my helping Jazz to shuffle Lonnie off this mortal coil," he shrugged. "I have no wish to reoffend."

"But what are we going to do?" I spluttered. "Why hasn't someone reported him?"

Edward frowned bitterly. "They're men."

"It's still rape," I argued frantically.

"No one has come forward. Yet," my mate growled. "If I can get a victim's trust, then I will get this out into the open. If not…" His mouth twisted into a bitter smile. "Well, maybe Burns will 'grow up to be a model citizen', right?"

"Edward," I sighed.

"Yeah, I know, Dean Kerridge doesn't know. And chances are, none of the young men will come forward, anyhow. They all want to belong to that god-" He checked himself, "god-forsaken fraternity. Not all frats are bad, but some of them do such awful hazing. This isn't the only time I've run across this."

"It's barbaric."

"Yes, it is."

"You'll try to stop him?"

"I'll try."

"You…"

"What?"

I bit my lip. "You battered a deer. Am I really that bad?"

His face hardened. "You're maddening. Literally. You're lucky I didn't hunt you down and spank you."

"Do you forgive me for playing devil's advocate today?" I ran my thumb over his mouth.

"Yeah, you didn't know," my mate said, looking so sad. "Please don't keep things like this from me anymore, though." He took my hands in his own. "I can't lose you. Or the baby."

I felt like scoffing, but I hid it. "Like that pathetic excuse for a man could ever catch me, if I wanted to get away?" I leaned a bit more toward Edward. "I'll just break his other hand for him. Or maybe his dick."

"Yeah, that won't out us at all." Edward's eyes rolled. "Bella, your heart beats. Until you're a vampire, you're vulnerable. Even then, we're more vulnerable than we like to think. Don't underestimate humans, especially if they run in packs."

"Okay."

He regarded me thoughtfully. "You used your nose to find me?"

Pointing south-west, I nodded. "Em and Rose are about a mile that way. I found my way on my own once we picked up your scent."

"I know where Em and Rose are; they'll be just outside my _Hearing_ range. But it's wonderful that you found me, Bella. How about a little game?"

My body just about ignited at the thought. "What kind of game?"

"Hide and seek. You count to fifty thousand, and come and find me."

Ooh, my kind of game. "What do I win if I find you?"

He eyed me appraisingly. "You get to give me that birthday spanking."

Drool. "And what if I can't find you?"

"Then I'm going to fetch you and spank you instead."

Oh, yeah, on fire. And he knew it, too, the smug-

"Two o'clock."

"Huh?" My brain was offline.

"Start counting, Minx. You have until two o'clock to find me."

A stab of panic pierced me. "Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"What if those vampires are watching us?"

"Which ones?" Edward dropped nonchalantly out of the tree and leaned against it.

I huffed and jumped after him. "Any of them."

"I haven't picked up any sign of vampires except the four of us. If you have any qualms, just call out to me."

"Okay."

"Start counting."

"One-two-three-f" I squeaked an eye open.

"Hey! No peeking! Head against the tree." Holding my hands against the large maple, Edward pressed me up against its rough bark and rubbed himself against my ass. "Naughty Minx."

"Five-six-seven-eight…" I chanted at vampire speed. With a whoosh, my mate was gone. I counted to ten thousand before cracking open an eye to look for him. What! My mate is fast. I didn't want to have to run to Maine to find him. Hello, pregnant woman!

It didn't take me long to pick up his trail. Sprinting through the underbrush, I followed him easily. But after some yards, his scent vanished utterly. "Where the heck did he go?" I opened my mouth and let air travel over my soft palate. I couldn't pick up the scent trail at all. "Now, if I were an annoying masochistic lion, where would I be?" Shutting my eyes, I concentrated on our bond. I had a feeling that he had gone to the west. I crept through the forest, trying to pick up his scent. I had gone a few hundred yards when I smelled him; his scent was strong near a small copse of fir trees.

"A-ha!" I yelled, pouncing, only to find myself staring at a t-shirt on the ground. Since he hadn't been wearing it when I saw him, he might have left it there earlier in the day. Yep, sure enough, his wallet, watch, shoes and socks were underneath it. "Aw!" I clutched the shirt in my fingers, looking around. "This is as bad as the time he hid Fake Edward." What should I do?

I dithered, then put his belongings in my knapsack and set it down in his hiding place. _I had better not leave my cell phone behind. _I put it in my hoodie's kangaroo pocket, and then decided I was probably overdressed, even without shoes and socks. Adding the hoodie to the pile, I took off my t-shirt, put my cell in the waistband of my yoga pants, and hoped to Heaven I wouldn't stumble across Em and Rose.

Now, where on earth was my mate? I stepped between the trees, trying without success to pick up his scent. "Come out, come out wherever you are!"

Nothing. Nada. Stupid annoying vampire wasn't interested in getting a birthday spanking. Hmph!

After wandering around aimlessly for another fifteen minutes, I was hit with a mouth- watering aroma. Beaming, I ran to the west. "I found! You." Not. I found his chinos and belt, hooked over the limb of a tree. "Well, at least I'm going in the right direction."

I left the chinos in place and flitted west, stopping every few minutes to taste the air. At last, I could smell my mate. "Olly olly oxen free." In the far distance, he laughed, and I set out at a dead run.

Only to find his underwear, draped over a stick protruding from the ground. I grabbed it, pouting. "You didn't have to cum in it." I walked on, holding the slimy Calvin's, and then realized I was kind of kneading them with my fingers. Because they did smell good. "Grr." I whirled as a muffled chuckle came from somewhere above me. My eyes narrowed.

"You are such a child."

Impish golden eyes twinkled at me from a treetop. "You love me."

I leapt for a branch and scrabbled for another hold. Just as I found a way to climb, there was a loud thud. When I looked down, my very naked mate's very pale ass was already halfway to Vermont. "You!" I dropped lightly to the ground and barrelled after him. Dammit, he was gone again. "Stop playing hard to get!" I bellowed. "You need a spanking." Nothing. Grr. "You need your spanking, Edward. You know you want it, Baby."

I thought I heard a rustling ahead. I followed the noise. My mate's scent was on a tree. Growling, I pounced to inspect it, and discovered that he'd wiped his jizzy hand on the trunk on purpose.

"My nose is not that bad!" I yelled. A few yards away, there was another jizzy handprint. And not too far from that, another. He'd left me a whole trail of them, the brat. "I know better uses for that cum!" I declared loudly. His laughter sparkled in the air. I crept up on it; he was lurking at the edge of a clearing. He sucked in a breath heavy with anticipation as I launched myself at him from twenty feet away, and grunted as I knocked him to the grassy ground.

I twizzled a finger up in his chest hair. "Made ya say 'woof'."

Cracking an eye open, he regarded me dispassionately. "I fail to see why you and Carlisle take such pleasure in making me bark. Not only have I admitted that I have a soft spot for dogs, I have managed to take your _Kwoli_ pal back under my wing without doing him an injury."

"That might take about one smack off your total imminent spanks."

Edward twisted, depositing me neatly on the ground. Before he could gather his feet under him, I flailed out and pushed down on the small of his back, flattening him again.

"Oof!"

"Submit. We had a deal."

"Really not in the mood." The muscles in his backside flexed appealingly as he tested my hold on him. I crawled up his legs and sat with my thighs pressed up against his glutes.

"Really?"

"Not right now."

I couldn't remember the last time my mate had turned me down for anything. I swallowed my disappointment, searching frantically for a way to save the day. "And what are you in the mood for?" I flirted, kneading his ass.

He growled a warning growl. I froze.

He was still pissed off.

I scrambled backward and made myself small. However, he didn't move. He was still lying like a big old lion, on his stomach, spread out nonchalantly as though he owned the place. He was thoroughly in control of himself. At least, I _thought_ he was.

"I'm sorry," I breathed. "What can I do?"

"That may not be the wisest thing to ask me right now, Isabella Marie."

Uh oh. "I'm sorry I made you angry." I chanced a peek at him. "Sir."

He was over me in a flash and before I could so much as inhale, I was stripped bare. I tucked my face against the ground and stuck my butt up in the air, waiting to be dominated. My ridiculous body turned on, which probably saved me from one heck of a spanking. I held my breath.

Edward's gentle hand settled between my shoulder blades, traced down my spine and slid between my legs. He probed gently at me, and I felt myself open for him.

"I want to dominate the fuck out of you."

I tingled all over, and he groaned, inserting his finger and twisting it to stimulate my gee. Squirming, I pushed my ass back against him.

"That would not be wise," he said as though debating with himself.

I rocked against his hand. "Please!"

His palm rapped surprisingly sharply against my right ass cheek. "Please, what?"

"Sir!"

"Who's in charge?" His palm rubbed against the stinging spot that he had struck.

_I am. Wait, no._ "You are."

"Safe words."

"Yellow and red."

"Good girl." His fingers smacked against my left ass cheek, leaving a hot sting. He stood, leaving me confused. I looked behind me to find him several feet away, pumping his cock, mouth grim and eyes black as coal.

"I want you to clean me up."

He didn't have to tell me twice. Leaping up, I launched myself at him. He plucked me out of the air and put me on my knees so skillfully that I didn't even feel it. His hand knotted my hair at my nape. I was face-to-face with his inner thigh, and I'd have liked to sink my teeth in.

"Do as you're told."

Opening my jaw, I pressed my lips to his skin and swiped it with my tongue, tasting the salty tang of deer blood, the metal of river water, and the sweetness of his ejaculate. I drooled venomous saliva all over him until his flesh gleamed. His natural scent was heady; I grasped at his thighs and brushed them with kisses. Pushing me down masterfully, he directed my face to his other leg.

"Here."

Gladly, I laved the indentation between the muscles where his femoral ought to have been, hearing the faint hum of venom under his skin. So many times after Tyler's van had hit us, I had fantasized about touching that injured ligament like this; I stroked my tongue up to his groin and pressed it into the crease between his leg and scrotum. Gentle fingers stroked the back of my head. The predator in him was receding.

"Suck me off."

My stunned eyes met his black ones. A faint silver flush stained his cheekbones. Before he could regret opening his mouth, I opened mine and took him deep, humming around him and working his shaft as though my continued existence depended on it.

"You like that?"

"Mm-hmm."

His fingers scratched lightly at my scalp. "I used to think you were this lily-white little girl, and then you broke out the duct tape."

"Yeah." I licked down his shaft and wrapped my hand around it, then put my mouth back to work. He hissed with pleasure.

"You liked restraining me, didn't you?"

I released him with a pop, and stroked him hard. "We need to re-enact that someday, when we can use teeth."

"Mmm…" Exerting gentle pressure on the back of my neck, he urged me to my feet and walked a circle around me. "Hawt. Vampire. Sex."

I ran my hands up and down my body. "I want to break some trees."

"Dirty girl." Approaching from behind, he wrapped his arms around me and ran his rough tongue from the top of my shoulder to just behind my ear. My rapid breaths matched his. "We're going back to that rock."

"Can you find it?"

His fingers crept between my legs. "Oh, yes. I never lost it." _Swoon. _I could feel his warm breath in my ear. "You will tie me to it again."

"Yeah."

"And then, I am going to break free."

"Hawt, Cullen." I put my hand around his neck while he nibbled at my lobe and played me like his guitar.

"And then, I'm going to fuck you against that rock until there's nothing left of it but powder."

"Baby." My lips felt swollen and needy. I wanted… "Fuck me now."

"I may just start to like birthdays." Edward pulled back my heavy hair and placed a noisy kiss on my shoulder. "Let's break some trees." He gathered my hair into a ponytail and used it to carefully guide me over to a stand of young birches. Releasing me, he bent low to the ground and snapped off a sapling that was about two inches in diameter, close to the ground. Running it through his strong hands, he stripped it of leaves, twigs and bark, leaving it resembling an unfinished staff. "My urge to dominate you has not abated," he remarked as though he was talking about the weather. I attempted not to pass out. He would never hurt me.

With a sly look at me, Edward picked out a small grouping of trees. "Hold this for me, would you?" he asked, handing me the staff. A bit nervously, I took it. My mate bent over again, and uprooted several tall saplings, which he moved to an open area of the woods and planted lickety-split. This left two trees behind. He stood close to them; each had about a six inch diameter. There were two more trees behind them, with perhaps a two-and-a-half inch diameter each. All four seemed very high. Looking pleased, my mate turned to me and gestured for his staff. I gave it to him.

Without warning, he took that staff and used it to spear the tree at his front left, about one yard off the ground. He looked for all the world like a javelin thrower as pictured on a piece of ancient pottery. Except, of course, his dick was bigger. Grabbing the staff as though it was a rope for tug-o-war, he pulled it past his hip and embedded it deeply in the other large sapling, so that it now rather resembled a hurdle.

Purring with satisfaction, he smoothed his hands over the stripped piece of wood, and yanked on it, looking at me like I was something to eat. The wood bent a little, but did not budge.

"What do you think, Bella?"

"Dead," I supplied weakly.

"Come here."

My feet took me to his side.

"You have to let me know if this makes you dizzy." He manoeuvred me in front of him, and took me around the waist.

" 'Kay."

"When I turn you, you're going to grasp those saplings near the bottom. Can you do that, Bella?"

"Yes."

My world turned upside down, and I flung out my hands and grasped the smaller saplings a few inches from the bottom, so that I was hanging practically upside down. For a moment, I expected Edward to rest my pubic bones against his makeshift barre so he could take me with my legs dangling. As always, I underestimated my spouse's ingenuity. He lifted me up until my feet touched the pole, and then shifted them until each was braced between it and the corresponding tree. I clung to it with my toes: my limbs sort of made an X between the four trees, with my head down and my bum up. It had to be the most awkward, unusual position ever. He exerted gentle pressure on my hips until my legs were bent, and I was halfway to doing the splits. Now I looked like an inverted frog.

"I like the view," he purred. I bit my lip, feeling very exposed. "Are you uncomfortable?"

"N-no."

"Good."

The next thing I knew, his tongue was stroking inside me, and I was sobbing incoherent thanks to God. Edward used all his fingers and his mouth to bring me to a mind-blowing climax. Dangling upside down, I felt my body zing with energy.

"You okay in this position?" he checked, sniffing me as he had back in the day when he gave me surreptitious health check-ups.

"Ye-ah. M-m-more!"

"Good." He slapped my behind, pacing behind me. "I'm going to fuck you now. One hundred percent vampire style."

"Yea-o-o-oh!" I moaned, losing my breath as he leaped against the trees and planted one foot and one hand on each of the four. Letting go with his right, he pulled up my legs until I was hanging completely upside down, and helped me rest my feet against the small trees. With a leopard-like snarl, he crab-walked down the trees and impaled me on his body until our pubic bones were firmly mashed together. I couldn't recall ever feeling him so deep. Smoothly, he pumped out and in.

"There," he purred, suspended above me. "What do you think of that?"

"S-so good! You're hitting new… Unh! I can feel all your ridges!"

He paused to brace my toes more firmly around the saplings. "It's only going to get better after the baby comes, believe me."

"Uhh!" I cried out ecstatically.

"You'd better be hanging on tight, Spider Monkey."

"Yuh."

"Ready?"

"Yeah!" I howled, and then he was sliding smoothly in and out like a piston, using his arms and legs to lift him away. Leaves and twigs rained down around us as the trees shook. It was fantastic. But then it got even better.

With an enormous groan, he twisted and dove head-first so that we were chest-to-chest, his hands gripping the bases of the saplings below the spot where I was clinging. His legs stayed between mine, poised, perpendicular, and powerful as those of an Olympic pommel horse gymnast, the muscles in his arms bulging.

"Put your legs around me!" he huffed. I wrapped them around his middle and he brought his legs straight over his head. We were still connected. Completely upside-down. My head swam as my orgasm took me.

"Oh, God! Oh, fuck!" he spat over my wailing as I felt his body spasm and twitch all over. He put his hands to the ground and rolled forward slowly, taking me with him so that I ended straddling his lap. We gasped all over each other's chests, completely boneless. Edward actually looked tired. And giddy. He opened one eye and waited for my critique.

"You didn't tell me you've been watching Cirque du Soleil."

"Mm," he grinned, twizzling up some of my hair around his finger. "You never know when that sort of thing is going to come in handy."

"Ah. I want you to install a stripper pole in our lair and entertain me on a regular basis."

He gave me his trademark smirk. "That can be arranged. But I'll expect you to return the show once you're liberated from the bump."

"Can you show me some more of those gymnastics?"

My mate blinked muzzily at me. "Emmett's just inside my range. He wants to get home before dark so Rose can do her homework."

Groaning, I sat up. "Better go find our clothes. If I have any left to put on, Shredder."

Edward's eyes danced as he reached up to tuck my hair behind my ear. "Not yet."

I smiled. "No?"

"It's my birthday."

I rested my chin on his chest. "What more do you want?"

"Licking. Lots and lots of licking."

"Oh, happy birthday…"

He chuckled as I bent to kiss his chin.

~o~o~0~o~o

It was a further 93 minutes before we staggered somewhat drunkenly toward Emmett's Jeep. To my annoyance, Edward had all his clothes. All I had were my t-shirt and Edward's boxer briefs. My other clothes were unsalvageable.

"Oh, Jeez!" Rosalie huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Would you rather that we'd saved it for home?" Edward asked slyly.

"Incorrigible."

"I learned it from Emmett," he grinned.

"Way to go, Little Brother," Em enthused, smacking Edward on the ass.

"Thank you, Emmett."

I crawled into the back, tugging irritably on the waist of Edward's Calvin's. "You won't be able to wear these now," I groused. "I've stretched them beyond repair."

"I have plenty more. Honestly, you'd think Titch doubted my laundering skills with the number of garments she supplies."

"She says Calvin Klein is going to stop making that style of underwear in about ten years, so I wouldn't knock it," Rose told him.

"No!" Edward looked shocked. "They mustn't. I'll buy stock in it or something."

I rolled my eyes. "And now, I've wrecked a pair."

Edward wrapped me in his arms. "Oh, Bella. I like seeing you in them. You should wear them for sleep shorts until Ren gets in the way. You look really hawt."

"TMI!" Rose snarled. "What happened to your clothes, anyway, Bella?"

I beamed. "Edward shredded them. He's not very patient when it comes to-"

Rose threw her hands in the air. "Okay, there is a moratorium on talking 'til you two have bathed. I can't believe you got in the Jeep without washing! Your breath is -_ugh_!"

"You've come a long way, Eddie," Emmett praised.

"Thanks!"

"I need a Time Out!" Rose snarled.

In the back seat, Edward and I bumped fists.


	10. Chapter 10: Absent-Minded

**Chapter 10: Absent-minded**

**I'm going to resurrect the old disclaimer: these are vampires, not humans. Don't try to copy their sexual antics, be safe.**

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Any resemblance to persons living or dead is merely coincidental._

**Thanks is due to Room340C, who beta'd this up really quickly for me, and to Camilla10, who patiently fixes my terrible Italian.**

**Links are on my Profile:**

**Please visit my Facebook to see tons of pictures from 'Make Haste'. It's a public page; you don't need to sign in to view it. Music for this chapter can be found on the jmollytwilight2 YouTube beginning at #38. You can also find backstory videos there that I use to research various stories:**

"_Pretty Wings," by Maxwell Smooth Jazz Tribute_

"_Truly, Madly, Deeply," by Savage Garden_

"_Hellzapoppin,"by Whitey's Lindy Hoppers_

"_Shim Sham with Frankie Manning"_

**With special thanks to acadathlete88 for the tribute vid she made for me. The 'new' youtube won't let me make it my featured video, but it is "Truly, Madly, Deeply," Vid #39 for the Make Haste Playlist.**

** Okay, I'm not going to keep you waiting any longer, my lovelies.**

_**o~o~0~o~o**_

"_The voice of my beloved!_

"_Behold, he cometh leaping upon the mountains, skipping upon the hills."_

_Song of Solomon 2:8_

_**Thursday, August 26**__**th**__**, 2005:**_

_**Edward's POV**_

"It's going to be an _interesting _class," Bella said with a sly smirk.

My eyes rolled. "I don't know how I let you talk me into it."

"Alice said it would freak out the sibs." She hugged my bicep and we continued walking toward the parking garage.

"The professor is planning on using mostly male models," I frowned. "I don't like the idea of you looking at-"

She chuckled and nudged my side. "Maybe he'll want you to pose for us."

"Good luck with that."

"No guff. I don't want to have to fight off a stampede."

"Hah." I kicked away a stone. "It's the teacher I'm worried about, not the girls."

"Tabby did say the students call him 'Hot Toddy'."

"Hot to trot."

"Does he have a serious crush on you, Mr. Cullen?"

"I wouldn't call it serious, Mrs. Cullen. He rather…" I smirked, "_admires_ me, that's all." I helped Bella into the car.

"Remind me not to leave you alone with Teacher."

"That would be appreciated."

It was eleven o'clock at night by the time we pulled into the drive. I retrieved our backpacks and escorted Bella up the walk. Evidently, Rose and Emmett were out. Bouya. Entering our code into the lock, I ran my tongue up the side of my mate's neck.

"Multitasking, Mr. Cullen?"

"Mmm." I shut my eyes, placing my lips against the throb of her jugular. "You could go put on the ice green number."

_Can't even wait to misbehave inside their house. Shocking! I'll bet they had to get married, no matter what his father claimed._

I turned to find our neighbour, Margery White, scowling disapprovingly from her front step, and waved half-heartedly. "Hello, Mrs. White."

"Hmph!" _Kids these days._ Without a word, she disappeared into her house.

"What's her problem?" Bella grumbled at vampire pitch.

"Misses her husband." I followed my mate into the house and back to our room.

She peeked at me from under her lashes. "The ice green, huh?"

_Yes! Yes!_ "Please?"

"And what are you wearing for me?" _Yeah, bat your eyes, Minx._

I raised a brow. "What do you have in mind?"

Bella flashed across the room to one of the dressers and pulled something out. "This."

One side of my mouth lifted and I gave Bella my best smouldering look. "Formal wear?"

"For dancing."

"You're such a minx."

"Mocha-chino, this minx has no idea where the bag of lingerie from Niagara is."

"I'll get it for you."

I hurried to the tiny closet and popped the hatch in the ceiling, vaulting into the walk-in closet upstairs. Surprisingly, many of the shelves and rods were empty; perhaps Alice thought Bella and I wouldn't need much in the few months that we would be living here. Plus, many of the things we had brought from home were still boxed. I sniffed around and located the bag of goodies we had purchased at Grandma Buffy's depraved little sex shop. Sans dildo, of course. Bella had liberated that item for our games before asking me to carry the rest up here.

"Got it," I called, and she peeped up at me from below the trap door.

"Here!" Bella tossed up the formal wear G-string to me, and I dropped the bag of lingerie into her eager hands. As I prepared to jump down, she waggled a finger at me. "Oh, no. You can't come down until we're both appropriately attired."

Mr. Ed couldn't decide whether to get more excited or pout. Bella knew very well that if I got down there before she dressed, I would never let her get to the stage of putting on her lingerie. Hah. With a melodramatic groan (prompting Bella to snicker) I stepped away from the hole in the floor and shed my clothes. "Tell me when I can come down." _How the heck is this underwear supposed to go on?_

"Cum for me."

My hands tightened on the scrap of cloth in my hands as Mr. Ed met the challenge. "Oh, fuck!"

While I chased mental stars, my minx laughed her head off. "_Did_ you?"

I peered down the trap door. "You are such a brat. I just made a mess out of the floor up here."

"Cool! Mr. Ed is trained just like Pavlov's dog."

"Minx!"

"Get down here."

I immediately forgot what I was fussing about. "Having a little trouble getting this on."

"Need help?"

"Um, no. I just have to adjust…" I let out the thingy at the waist. "Why don't they make clothes for men that just slip on?"

I could hear the smile in Bella's voice. "Have I finally found something you can't do?"

"Hah, I've got it." I had to admit, the silly thing did kind of make me feel sexy. Mr. Ed was now hidden behind a starched white, pleated 'shirt front' with black buttons, and held snugly in place by black silk and satin. I decided I needed a bow tie to go with the ensemble. Being under-dressed wouldn't do.

As I approached the trap door, the lights went out downstairs and flickering gold indicated that Bella had lit candles. I swallowed the venom that pooled in my mouth and jumped. Since I was dressed like a Chippendale, I wondered if I ought to at least pose like one. Bella would laugh, which would be all kinds of awesome, but I'd never be able to do it with my eyes open. Linking my hands behind my head, I stepped out of the closet, turning out a leg and singing.

"_I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy_…" I popped a couple of muscles for her. "_I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need_." When Bella didn't chuckle, I cracked open an eye to find her drooling. "You were supposed to laugh." And that's when I realized that my wife -in an ice-green translucent chiffon baby doll- was positively ethereal. Air whooshed around me as I rushed to her side. And she was still ogling me. How great was that!

"You are stunning." I couldn't seem to take my eyes off her chest. The ruffles upon it had obviously done something to my brain.

Bella put her hand on my neck and pulled me close. "How could I laugh at you when you look this hawt?"

"Mmm." My hands slid over her skirt onto her ass, and I drank in her mesmerizing scent.

"Dance for me," she pleaded against my mouth. When I tensed, her hands travelled over my ribs. "Pose for me, then, like the weightlifters do on TV."

I could do that. I shifted smoothly from pose to pose as Bella touched me everywhere except where I wanted it most.

"I want us to stick it out in this Life Drawing class, so I can draw you."

"You could draw me now," I suggested. "And I could draw you."

"Ginchy." Bella retrieved her backpack and extracted a sketchbook, lifting a brow at me.

I made a silly face at Bella like I was modeling in one of those po-faced fashion ads. "Where do you want me?"

"Mm, turn your back to me and spread 'em."

"I am surprised." I smirked, assuming the position.

"I am afraid to insult Mr. Ed with my lack of artistic ability. I'll draw him once I have some lessons under my belt." I could hear Bella scratching away at her paper with a pencil and I could feel her eyes on me. It made my skin hypersensitive. For twelve minutes and thirty-three seconds, neither of us said anything at all. What would Bella's drawing look like? I was very curious.

There was a soft noise, and then, Bella's fingers brushed my back gently. "Go and lie down on the bench."

"Don't I get to see your sketch?"

"After."

I could live with that. I walked over to the spanking bench and kneeled on it, laying my abdomen flat on the upper tier and placing my elbows on the rests below my head.

"We should get a massage table," Bella suggested.

I felt my eyebrow lift. "Aren't you just full of interesting ideas this evening?"

"I aim to please." With that, she ran her fingers down my spine, making me shudder.

"You succeed."

"I should hope so." Bella slowly ran her fingers all over me. It wasn't long before she had me purring. Just as I was really starting to relax, she placed her fingernails on the backs of my thighs and gently clawed upward, making me hiss. Next, she put her hands up on my shoulders, and ran her nails down my back. She then delivered a light smack to each of my glutes. "Count."

"Two."

She rubbed my backside and did it again.

"Four."

By the time she got to twenty, I was drooling. By the time she got to fifty, guttural cries were leaving me. She took a break, kneading the backs of my shoulders, and running her fingers over my scalp. When she picked up my hand to massage away my tension, I wanted to sink right through the bench.

When Bella reached seventy, she cupped the back of my head in her hand and sucked on my throat, making me tremble all over. Had I been human, I'd have been weeping in bliss at eighty. Her fingers trailed up my inner thighs, making me twitch, and then snapped against my overheated skin.

"Eh-eighty-three-four."

"You have been awfully good this year, haven't you?" _Smack._

"Eighty-f-five."

"So strong. You know how to take a licking."

_Mmm, licking._

_Smack. _"Eighty-six!"

Bella straddled my back and leaned down to breathe in my ear. "Happy birthday, Edward." She reversed her position and delivered an unusually strong, stinging slap across both glutes, and before I could so much as yelp, her cold tongue painted over my flesh, soothing wherever it touched. And then, it stroked inside me, so that I choked out a silent scream, hands fisting against the leather of the bench. The orgasm exploded outwards, crystallizing a moment in time, leaving me boneless.

My mate dismounted and pressed her lips to my temple. "Don't move, I'll be back."

I couldn't have moved if I'd wanted to; I was pretty sure my body was disconnected from my brain. Cool air whispered against my skin, and I realized it felt different, without being able to identify precisely why. How much time had passed? How much time did I lose? It had to be several minutes.

Bella was back, with a bowl of warm water and the fluffy pink bath mitt. She scooped up water and trickled it over my back. Her voice was husky. "I made you sweat venom."

That had only ever happened once before, when the hybrid cold bug gave me a fever. I shut my eyes while my mate washed me. Water hummed melodically between the bowl and my flesh, drops spattering.

"Can you get up?"

I pushed back from the bench, settling my weight on my feet, and stared at Bella numbly. She dipped the cloth and wrung it out, lifting it to wipe my forehead, black eyes fixed on mine. She washed my face, shoulders, arms and hands, then chest and abs, then, knelt to minister to the rest. When she daubed at my privates, my cock roused. Bella flicked her tongue against the tip.

"I want to be inside you," I growled, holding out my hand.

She took it, rising gracefully to her feet, and I kissed her warmly in appreciation. Our breath hitched as I thumbed over her nipples, erect under chiffon ruffles. Her belly was hard under the diaphanous skirt. I slipped my fingers into her ruffled g-string, finding her soaked and swollen. "Ah, Minx."

"Take me to bed."

_**o~o~0~o~o**_

_**Friday, August 27**__**th**__**, 2005:**_

"So how was your birthday?" Em asked me, dropping his books onto the countertop with a thud.

"Best ever." I grinned, distracted from the intricacies of Chemistry.

"Hoo-ya." He opened his text, _The Human Animal_, and frowned. "I feel sorry for these humans. Look what their bodies would look like, based on the strength of their senses." He showed me a caricatured sculpture-photo of a man, with exaggerated lips and ears, protruding tongue, huge hands, feet and genitals.

I raised a brow. "And you think we would look much different?"

"Maybe not," he decided, scrawling notes in his binder. "Teeth would be bigger."

"Definitely. And noses."

"And eyes."

Bella came out of our room with her hairbrush, looking disgruntled. "I can't get my hair to do anything today."

"Come here, and I'll braid it for you," Rose offered, setting her book aside on the couch and putting her feet to the floor.

"Thank you." Bella sat between her feet and Rose began to brush her hair, contented smiles softening their features.

_We should take a picture of that_, Em thought. _Something to put on our Christmas cards. Rosie's so happy. _I nodded, but I knew what picture I would wish to put on my cards this year, and it might look a lot more maternal.

The Skype call-notification music jingled from the laptop on the counter, absurdly cheerful, and I felt my forehead crease. "Alice?"

Em checked his screen, frowning. His face cleared. "No, Carlisle."

Rosalie pointed the remote at the TV, and we all gathered on the couch. Tapping away at the cordless keyboard, she made a virtual room. "Alice is here, too."

"Morning, kids," our Dad smiled, Esme beside him.

"Hi Dad," I greeted him, while 'good mornings' echoed from my siblings and wife.

"Hi everyone!" Titch beamed, Jasper at her side.

Carlisle shifted closer to Esme. "We just wanted to say 'farewell'."

"You're off?" I asked, feeling a mix of relief that he and Esme would be safe and anxiety for myself and Bella.

"Yes, we'll be dropping the emergency contact instructions to Charlie, to take to Billy. And then we'll…"

I nodded. "What route?"

"Marcus is lending us Corvo. We'll take the Pacific Ocean to Russia, then overland to Italy, up through France to the Channel."

"You're travelling light." Em scratched his chin.

"Light is best," Jasper declared.

Carlisle lifted a shoulder. "We've become a bit soft. It will do us good."

"You'll be careful?" I checked.

"Of course. We'll only be a Skype call away."

Esme held up her right hand, displaying the green-stoned chrisoprase and silver ring that had once belonged to my mother. _Fertility, secrecy and success._ I swallowed hard, and nodded. "Love you all," she said, blowing kisses.

"Bye, Mom," I said, returning the gesture. "Bye, Dad."

"Cullens!" He saluted us with his own ring, bearing the Cullen Crest.

We all held up our crests, echoing the cheer. "Cullens." And then our patriarch shut off his laptop, frowning. I stared at the screen for a minute: _Carlisle Cullen has left._

"Edward, you worry too much," Titch scolded me.

"Do I?"

She sighed. "They're going to be fine, hon'."

"You're sure?"

"Yes. They'll be much safer as nomads than they would have been sitting in the house."

"Define 'safer'."

"There's a three percent chance that they won't come home from this trip."

My anxiety flared. "Three percent is a huge risk."

Titch fell serious. "Had they stayed home, there was a ninety percent chance that Caius' followers would have killed them and razed the house to the ground."

"Fuck," Emmett said, summing up my feelings nicely.

"That bad." Bella shook her head.

"I can live with three percent," I declared. "Is there any danger at home from Caius and his goons now?"

"I've told Billy to keep the humans away from the house, but no, after Caius' spies sniff around this weekend, the greatest danger will have passed."

"Inform Marcus," I directed.

"Already done," Jasper said. The conversation devolved into small talk, and I started to wrap it up, knowing that we would soon have to depart for class. Titch stopped me.

"Edward, you're going to get a phone call shortly, and I don't want you to freak out about it. It's a good thing."

"Who's it from?"

She smiled like the Cheshire Cat. "It's a surprise. A _nice_ surprise. You don't have to worry, and you should take up the caller on his invitation."

It was a good thing that Bella had decimated my stress the night previous. "Okay."

"Stop worrying," Titch said with a fond smile.

"Okay," I said, chewing the inside of my lip anyway. "Won't you give me a hint?"

She canted her head to the side, eyes sparkling. "He's a friend of yours, and you and Bella are going to have a ball."

Well, that sounded pretty good. I nodded. Everyone said 'good-bye' and no sooner had Jasper and Titch departed, than the land line on the counter rang. I answered it.

"Hello, may I speak to Edward Cullen?" The voice was familiar, but I couldn't place it.

"Speaking." My eyes flickered back and forth between Em, Rose and Bella.

"I hope you won't mind my impertinence in calling you, sir. I'm hoping you will fulfill an old man's wish."

"Who is this?"

"Frankie Manning."

Had I not already been sitting on the couch, I would have fallen. "Frankie Manning." _How in God's name did he get our number? The Ambassador of Lindy Hop! My teacher._ Beside me, Bella looked stunned, Emmett excited, but Rosalie looked as though she might weep. I couldn't wrap my head around it. "Dear God."

He chuckled. "No, only me. Frank Dutton called me."

I stopped breathing. "Oh?"

"When you went to the Lombardo Museum, it seems you left behind your camera."

My eyes flew to Bella's. She was gawping at me in a panic. I shook my head, for I was the one with the perfect memory, not she. This was not Bella's fault. "We've been wondering what we did with it."

"Yes, well, Frank called me after your visit, and suggested I view the video your wife took of you dancing. Frank was amazed that you took after your grandfather so much, and he said you told him that I taught you to dance."

_Fuck!_ "Oh." I winced. "I may have… exaggerated, Mr. Manning."

"Eddie."

"Yes, sir?"

"Every dancer has a style as distinct as a fingerprint."

Had I a working heart, it would have been lodged in my throat. "Um… Really?"

"You worked on the knee-in."

He knew. "Mr. Manning?"

"It's perfect now. How long did it take you to get it?"

I couldn't answer. He _knew_ I was Eddie Masen!

"By some miracle, you've had the time." He waited, but I was speechless. "Eddie?"

"Yes, sir?" Bloody Alice and her 'accept his invitation'. Was I going to have to do damage control? God help me!

"You don't have to be concerned about me."

I was silent. How could I not? I hadn't seen Frankie Manning in nearly seventy years.

"I would like to see you again, Eddie. And meet your wife."

Emmett's eyes were locked on mine. He nodded curtly. I shook my head adamantly, hoping he didn't have any violent ideas.

"I just want to see you dance, talk about some old friends, you know. Nothing to worry about."

_Sure, nothing at all!_ "I…"

"Just for a few minutes, Eddie?"

Rosalie was also worried, and that was a bad thing. I couldn't be responsible for the death of the King of Lindy! I swallowed, hard. "Okay. When?"

"Where are you living?"

"New Hampshire."

"Not too far! Can you come to the studio in Harlem?"

"Um, yeah." _I have to get that camera._

"Fantastic, Eddie! When can you come?"

_Now?_ I shifted from foot to foot. "Saturday?"

"And you'll bring your dancing shoes?"

"Yes, sir."

"Eddie? Thank you."

"Thank you, sir."

The line went dead, and I set down the receiver and started to pace.

"Edward, I'm so sorry," Bella lamented.

"Not your fault," I said, seething. Why did I have to be so absent-minded? We set down the camera on the counter at the museum and somehow, neither of us had picked it up. I ought to have checked!

"He knows who we are," Rose was still worried.

"What do you expect me to do, Rose?" I snapped. "Kill him?"

"You can't!" Bella yelped.

"Damn right I can't!" Of course, the phone rang again. I had one guess as to who it might be. "Titch?"

"You never listen, do you?"

"He knows who I am. Dammit, Alice, why didn't you tell me not to answer the phone?"

"He would have taken the video to Blumfeld."

I swore quietly and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Is that guy ever going to forget about putting Bella and me on TV?"

"You should take Rose," Titch opined.

"Huh?"

"To see Frankie. All of you should go."

I stopped massaging the bridge of my nose and stared. "I am not going to let anything bad happen to Frankie Manning, Titch."

"I'd like to see him again," Rose said, her forehead creased. "But how are we supposed to do this, Alice?"

"The man is only going to be alive a few more years, guys," Titch murmured. "You should see him while you can."

"He knows who we are," Rose argued.

"You can trust him."

**o~o~0~o~o**

_**Saturday, September 28**__**th**__**, 2005:**_

"Last chance to back out," I warned, turning off the engine. It ticked away hotly while I stared at Em and Rose in the mirror.

"Come on," Rose said impatiently.

I got out of the jeep, grabbed my duffel and helped her out of the back seat, then went around, offering a hand to Bella. Emmett clambered out of the back and we stood before the door to the studio. Rose marched straight up to the door in her tan Capezio heels, opened it and marched inside.

In the entryway, I stopped, overcome with images from a past age. I almost expected to hear voices of friends no longer existent. It was surprisingly hard to move forward. Bella took my arm, and Em held Rose's hand.

Rose and I looked at each other. "Are you ready for this?" I asked at vampire pitch.

"I think so."

I walked down the hall to the back studio –the largest- from which music was emanating. The hardwood looked its age, its patina rosy, despite the gleaming polish. Standing in the doorway, I held my breath. Frankie Manning was remarkably agile for a man almost as old as I. Still dancing, at ninety-one. Imagine!

He was teaching a Squat Charleston to a group of young teenage girls, as enthusiastically as the last time I'd seen him. I padded quietly into the room, held out a chair for Bella, and took a seat. Frankie was so intent on teaching the kids that he didn't even notice us at first. When he did, he jumped in the air and pumped his fist. Then, he rushed straight over -sporting that effusive grin I remembered so well. "Again!" he called to the kids.

I rose in time to be swept up into a tight hug. "Eddie!"

"Hi, Frankie."

"I can't believe you came." He nudged my bicep with his fist. "Look at you."

"I can't believe…" _you remember me_.

"How long's it been?"

" 'Thirty-six." _Sixty-eight years, four months._

His smile faded, and his eyes turned momentarily sad. "I'm not going to ask how."

"That would be best."

Frankie's eyes lit up. "And who have you brought with you?" He turned to face my family, and gasped. "Rosemary?"

"Hi, Frankie." She put both her hands in his and allowed him to kiss them.

"Why'd you stop coming to the Savoy?"

She looked at him from under her lashes. "I met Emmett, my husband."

"It's a privilege to meet you, sir," Em said, shaking his hand gingerly.

"Thank you, Emmett. Are you not a dancer?"

"I'm not a jitterbug like Edward. I'm better at waltzes."

"I see." Frankie turned expectantly to Bella.

"This is my wife, Bella," I said.

"Hello, Beautiful!"

"Hi." She giggled as he kissed her hand.

"Do you dance?"

"Edward's teaching me," she said, pinking up. "We did an Air Lindy for our school show last spring."

"I guess you're not doing Lindies right now, huh?" He winked at her belly.

"Nope, that's why we brought Rose."

"Oh, I can't wait. Let's get this party started!" Clapping his hands, Frankie hurried over to the sound system. "Girls, I want you to meet some friends of mine: Eddie and Rose. They've been dancing together for… many years. They brought their spouses, Bella and Emmett, with them today."

The kids greeted us a little warily. I waved and toed off my Sketchers, taking Bloch Jazz Oxfords out of my bag. Without even thinking about it, I fell into my old warm-up routine, and Frankie noticed. Strange, to think that he remembered me so well. Rose turned out her knee in her vintage skirt -which was narrow, cut above the knee, and split at the side- and started to stretch.

"Always important to warm up thoroughly, kids." Frankie walked back to his young charges, covertly admiring Rose as she grasped the heel of her shoe and extended her leg above her head. The puffy underpants she wore over her hose were also vintage, with elasticized lace at the bottoms. Jeez Louise.

"Hubba hubba," Em growled. Rose stretched the other leg. I did a slow, backward walk-over, keeping my legs in the air for a couple of ticks. We had the kids' interest now.

"Can we do the movie routine?" I asked Rose quietly. She looked at me warily.

"The last time we did it, you dropped me."

With difficulty, I refrained from rolling my eyes. "That was 1947, Sis."

"Do you remember the rhythm?" she asked.

"I was just watching it last week. You?"

She nodded. "Okay, but if you drop me I'm going to kill you."

How heartwarming. "As long as you don't do it in front of the humans."

"Deal."

I realized that her hair was loose. The last thing I needed was to snag her by it. "Got a rubber band?"

She looked at me like I had six heads. "No."

"Hey, any of you kids got a rubber band for Rose's hair?" I asked. One of the kids brought her one, and Rose thanked her. "Turn around," I told her. Surprised, she did. Quickly, I worked it into a simple plait, tucked the end up to her skull, and fastened the looped plait with the band.

_When did you learn to braid hair?_ She wondered. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Frankie stood in front of a CD changer and inspected a shelf of discs. "What music do you want, Eddie?"

I shook out my arms. "Do you have the music from _Hellzapoppin_?"

He didn't know what to think, but he looked hopeful. "Sure do."

"Perfect, bring it, Ambassador."

"Seriously?"

"Please." I escorted Rose out to the middle of the floor, and the kids stood, watching us and whispering at each other. I waved them back. "We're going to need a lot of room, please, girls." They scrambled to the far wall and sat down against it. I paced out about ten feet from Rose and set myself for instant motion on the first beat.

The familiar drumming of Chick Webb began, and Rose and I ran at each other. The routine was so fast-paced, which was why we loved it. Dancing it at vampire speed was even more fun, so I had to be very careful not to rush the beat. A couple of yards from me, Rose launched herself at me and I threw her over my head. She came down perfectly, of course. I snagged her hand and we did the traditional steps of the Lindy, whirling, bending and kicking out. Again, I lifted her over my head and she tumbled down my back. I caught her and pulled her back through my legs, and she never missed a jot of the footwork.

"Woo, Baby!" Emmett clapped.

We did several aerials between steps: over the head, backwards, side and back-to-front. The music was almost done. I fell into a half-split and Rose jumped over my head and went into the splits in front of me. Then, we shifted to sit with our legs wide. I fell over on my back with my arms over my head, and she raised her arms over her head and fell back onto my stomach. The music ended and we froze. After a few seconds, she realized I was pretending to breathe heavily and copied me.

Nobody made a single noise. Then, cacophony. We were concentrating so hard on the dance that neither one of us realized more people had arrived. The kids' parents were there to pick them up from their lesson.

Emmett pulled Rose to her feet and twirled her around. Chuckling, I got up and received a kiss from a starry-eyed Bella.

"Sappy date, wipe your eyes," I told her, offering up my old-fashioned handkerchief.

Bella wiped the venom-laced tears away with a small sob. "I knew you danced well, but I never dreamed you could dance like that."

"I'll teach you," I promised. And then, Frankie came over, looking misty.

"Edward Masen and Rosemary Cullen," he said hoarsely, gesturing at us. The parents and kids applauded us again, so I took Rose's hand and we gave them a bow. People started to step toward the doorway, but Frankie called them back. "Hold up!" They stopped, looking at him curiously. "It's not every day that we have such fine young people come to call. I wonder if we might prevail upon them to join us for a little Shim Sham."

The humans quite literally rushed to the floor. I did a quick head count while reaching out to take Bella's hand. There were thirty-four of us. Frankie stood in front of the mirror and we all made lines behind him.

"Edward!" Bella whispered, gesturing at her stomach.

"You'll be fine, Bella. Shim Sham's an easy dance and you can do it without bouncing."

Frankie hit a remote and a blues piece started. Those of us who knew the dance started stepping out, back and rocking our hips. "Ho-ho ho! Hah! Hah!" he sang. "Push, push, cross over and push, push, cross over! Push, push, cross over. Cross over and you. Tacky Annie…"

I had really forgotten how much fun it was. Everyone was doing the Shim Sham, even Bella. I let go of my cares and really got into it, getting exuberant. These were such joyful dances; you can't help getting happy when doing them. That's why I started to dance, back in the 'Twenties.

Periodically, Frankie would shout, "Freeze!" and all of us would stay in our current position for a couple of beats. The unpredictability made it even more enjoyable.

Our group was having so much fun that Frankie ended up teaching two more dances. Then, reluctantly, he called the party to a halt. "An old man's gotta eat lunch."

Soon, the nearly empty studio was quiet, and Frankie walked slowly to a chair and fell into it, regarding me sadly. _An era has passed. I wish my friends were still here. I'm never going to see Eddie again, I just know it._

I squatted at his feet, but I couldn't speak.

"Can you start coming to visit me, Eddie?" he asked anyway.

I shook my head. "It would attract too much attention. I'm sorry."

"I understand." He watched me thoughtfully. "You haven't changed under all that hair."

Grinning, I stroked my beard. "Nope. Never will."

_Never. _"What about Carl?" he wondered aloud.

"Carlisle is still the same. He's out of the country right now, but I'll ask him to call you."

"Can you call me?"

"Sure."

"Thank you." He looked at Rose. "Thank you for coming."

"I was glad to come."

Frankie patted her hand, then, looked at Bella. "So, you're having his kid, huh?"

"Yup," she said smugly.

"Kid's gonna be trouble."

"Definitely," she agreed, eyes dancing.

He shifted on his chair. "You're going to be a dad."

I nodded. "Finally."

"Do me two favours, Eddie?"

"Okay," I said, already _Hearing_ what they were.

"First, send me an announcement when the baby's born?"

"Sure, and I'll go one better: I'll call you when she's born."

"Wonderful. It's a girl?" He beamed.

"Yes."

"Due November 20th," Bella added.

"The other thing?" he asked, sobering. "Teach your daughter to dance."

"I will."

Before we left, there were hugs, handshakes and kisses from the girls. Bella and I piled into the back of the jeep, and Em and Rose took the front. I was quiet, lost in new memories. Our camera perched on Bella's knees, waiting to record more happy occasions.

I daydreamed of a little girl with brown eyes and auburn hair, standing on the tops of my feet while we danced.

**o~o~0~o~o**

The I-91 was slow and Emmett complained the whole way. I was too busy reliving our morning with Frankie to care. Four hours after leaving Harlem, we pulled into our drive on M-Street. But when Em opened his car door, we got a bad shock. He slammed it shut again and both of us growled.

"Vampires," Bella stated, nostrils quivering.

"Are they still here?" Rose fretted.

"The scent is very fresh," I muttered. "Stay in the car while Em and I check around."

"Not safe," Bella said, latching onto my wrist.

"I don't _Hear_ anything," I reassured her.

"That doesn't mean much; you didn't _Hear_ the vampires in Niagara and they killed people right in front of us." Bella looked determined to do something, and that could lead to reckless behaviour.

"Tough Guy, I'll go sniff around and you stay with the girls," Em suggested.

"No, you should stay. You're the strongest." I frowned, not liking the situation one bit.

"No," Bella argued.

I tried to be patient. "We have to look around. We're not safe staying in the car, Bella."

"Maybe we should go," Rose suggested.

"They might be Marcus'," Em said, shrugging.

"They might be Caius'," I countered.

"Why don't we go together?" Bella asked.

"Together." Rose nodded. "There's safety in numbers. In the horror movies, bad things happen when people split up."

"Okay, together," I agreed. Em opened the car door and the vampire scent engulfed us. "Definitely not vegetarians," I said, getting out of the jeep.

"How do you know?" Bella asked, joining me.

Em scented the air. "I don't like it that they know where we live."

"They smell bad," Rose told Bella. "Putrid. They don't try to blend by cleaning their teeth or bathing after hunting. That's what human carrion smells like. Didn't you smell it on James?"

"Rose!" I snapped.

Bella covered her nose with the back of her hand and turned six shades of pale. "Oh, God!"

I walked to our door. "Probably not Marcus'. His guards don't hunt in our territory." Yes, they had been all over our property, not more than twenty minutes ago. "I smell three. Em?"

"Yeah, three."

Bella hugged herself. "Are they the same ones that killed the humans in Niagara?"

"Not the ones who blew up the ambulance," I clarified, phoning Marcus. "They smell like the ones who left their victims alive on the escarpment."

Emmett was stunned. "You mean, we're dealing with more than one group?" I didn't have time to do more than nod before Marcus answered his cell.

"Dom Cullen?"

"Three Trads have been at our house in Hanover within the past hour. Same individuals that bit the victims in Niagara."

"E.T.A. twenty minutes."

"Thank you."

"Don't go in the house. Stay together and wait in the nearest woods; my men will find you when it's all clear."

"Yes, Sir. The alarm code is-"

"Do not tell me now, lest they are listening! My man will phone you when the _Guardie_ arrive."

"Okay."

Marcus hung up. We piled back into the jeep and Em sped off toward the north.

"Grafton State Park?"

"Can you smell them?" I frowned.

Em turned onto the Interstate. "Toward the south, I thought."

Rose rolled down her window and tasted the air. "I don't smell them."

"That doesn't mean they aren't there," I said. "They were very close to Bella and me but we couldn't smell them and I couldn't _Hear_ them."

Em growled. "They have someone talented. A shield?"

"Must be something like that," I agreed. "Can you shield us from them, Bella?"

"I'll try." Focusing on the road ahead, she growled a little, under her breath.

_Can… Hear me?_

"It's patchy, but I _Hear_ you." I wished I could enjoy the experience more, but Bella was thinking rather bloodthirsty thoughts. Watching her mentally shred vampires wasn't helping me to calm down, for she would not be as strong as they. "You need to stay away from them," I cautioned her. "You're not as strong as we are, yet."

Bella huffed in frustration. "I know."

My cell buzzed. "Yeah!"

"Turn around! Turn around _now_!" Alice shrieked. The tires screeched as Em hauled on the wheel. All of us hung on for dear life. Momentarily, a devilish copper face appeared outside the window. Emmett's window shattered and I grabbed the vampire's arm and twisted it, biting the elbow and spitting it out the window. Howling, the vampire pulled his arm back outside. I _Heard_ his thoughts, but they were in a language I had never heard before. I knew only that it was a South American Indian dialect. I wiped his venom from my mouth and snarled.

"Where are they?" Bella yelled.

I searched everywhere, and saw nothing. "I don't know, but I can't _Hear_ them right now!"

"Em, what are you doing?" Rose yelled. "We're going the wrong way on the Interstate!"

"Bella, have you got your seatbelt on?" I demanded.

"No!"

"Shit!" I let go of my hold and whipped Bella's seatbelt around her body.

Her frightened black eyes locked on mine. _Love you._

I mouthed it back as the horns of terrified drivers blared and Emmett veered around cars.

Rose sobbed. "Don't they care at all about being seen?"

"Obviously not," Em growled, turning the wheel viciously. The humans in the car opposite us screamed.

"Em, you're going to get us either killed or caught!" Rose warned, her fingers bending the handles on the door and roof. _I don't want to die._

Em ignored her, ratcheting the jeep into a lower gear. He snuck between two sections of guardrail and the jeep jounced into the gully between the lanes of highway. We clung to each other and whatever holds we could manage while it caromed across the grass. Then, with a roar, Em gunned the engine and we leaped onto the southbound highway. My cell rang again.

"You've got to get rid of the jeep," Alice warned. "The cops are lining up a mile down."

"Fuck!" Emmett spit, jumping the shoulder onto the grass. He sped into a large copse of trees and we crashed into the brush at its periphery. "Dammit! My jeep!"

Dust settled onto the shattered windscreen. "Are they still chasing us, Titch?" I demanded.

"They don't know where you went, yet. Whatever you do, stick together."

"Yes, Ma'am," I said, unbuckling Bella's seatbelt. "Don't leave anything personal in the jeep."

"Can't we report it stolen, Edward?" Em pleaded.

"Good idea, Em. We'll call the cops when we hit one of the bigger cities. Say we went in a store, came out and it was gone."

"Make sure you don't leave any money behind," Titch said.

I slung my bag of dance shoes over my shoulder. "Okay. Everyone got everything?"

"Purse, cell, camera," Bella whispered shakily.

I pressed my palm to her face. "You okay, Minx?"

She nodded, but her lip trembled. It made me hot for blood. Or Trad venom.

"Let's go," I said, pushing Em's shoulder. He sprang out of the jeep and I leaped after him. We grabbed the girls' hands and hurtled into the trees, glaring at invisible foes.

"Edward, there's a pond a hundred yards to the east. You all need to get in it, now," Alice urged me.

"Bella can't hold her breath," I argued.

"A couple of minutes will be enough. They'll be running by you in three minutes. When they lose your scent, they're going to give up."

I dropped my phone into the brush. Bella's hair streamed behind her as the four of us splashed full-tilt into the murky pond. _Please God, save Bella and the baby_, I prayed.

_Maybe we ought to ambush them_, Em thought. I shook my head 'no' and he nodded at me. Beside me, Bella drifted beneath stagnant water, her eyes shut. It took me back to my day-mare of her -drowned at LaPush the winter past- and I shuddered and wrapped my arms around her. I counted for forty seconds, and could hear her heart and Ren's beat faster. Quickly, I covered Bella's mouth with mine and exhaled the unused oxygen in my lungs. She pinched her nose shut and sucked it in gratefully. Thirty seconds later, Rose gave Bella air. After another thirty-eight seconds, Em had to give her more. Em, Rose and I looked at each other. For the sake of Bella and the baby, we couldn't stay under any longer.

I cautiously swam toward the edge of the pond and eased my head halfway out of the water.

There was no sign of our enemies. I tugged Bella to the surface and Em and Rose followed. Silently, I put Bella on Em's back and we crawled to the shore, out of the mud, and lay flat to the ground.

"Are they gone?" Bella breathed, panting hard.

"I don't smell them," Rosalie murmured.

Sopping wet, we commando-crawled into the nearest stand of trees and climbed into the canopy. Breathing as little as possible, we perched and settled. I was worried about my Bella, but I didn't want to talk and risk blowing our cover. Putting my hand on her cheek, I stared at her solemnly.

_I'm fine_, she told me. _Ren is awake and she's kicking the heck out of me. She must have gotten upset about the jeep ride._

I kissed my mate's soaking wet belly. In the tree next to us, Em scented the air.

"When do we move?" he mouthed at me, eyes black as shale.

"After dark?"

He shook his head. "I don't like it. They might know this area better than we."

I nodded curtly. "I need my phone."

"Do you know where it is?" Bella mouthed.

I nodded again, and dropped lightly to the ground. Padding through the brush, I hurried back to the other stand of trees, picked up the phone and checked behind me. There was no sign of anyone, physically or mentally. "Titch?" I breathed into the phone. Its screen was cracked.

We were still connected. "They've given up for today," she told me. "They've decided you're too strong as a group. Another day, they will try to divide you."

"Understood," I said, vowing not to leave Bella alone anywhere. I waved for my family to come and join me.

"Go to the meadows for now," Titch said. "_Guardie_ will be at the house and they'll escort you safely."

"Okay," I agreed, slipping my bag onto Bella's shoulder and pulling her into my arms. For once, she didn't argue with me, but set her chin on my shoulder and wrapped both arms and legs around me. Her hair hung in muddy ropes down her face. I kissed her temple and began to run for Hanover, Em and Rose at my flanks.

"It's getting dangerous, Eddie," my brother said softly. "Should we go home?"

"I think it's more dangerous in Forks right now," I told him. I didn't tell him not to call me Eddie. I didn't want him to feel like he was the only person forbidden to do it; the big lug deserved to have a pet name for me and perhaps I didn't mind the reminder of Eddie Masen quite so much, now that I knew 'he' wasn't dead.

**o~o~0~o~o**

The crickets were loud. After decimating a small herd of white-tailed deer, the four of us huddled in some grass in the meadow where we'd first hunted with Marcus' _Gardie_. I thought it likely that they'd begin their search for us there. Sure enough, before the stars were all out, we smelled vampire: the clean, clear smell of a Vegetarian whom we'd met.

"Santiago?" I called at vampire pitch.

"Dom Cullen?"

"Sí."

"_Come vai_ (How are you)?"

Mud encrusted, tired and jumpy. "_Stiamo bene._ (We're all right)." Other of the Guard materialized out of the dark.

"We have been to your house. The seven whom we seek thoroughly searched it, but there is no damage."

"Seven?" I gasped. "We only detected three."

"We're outnumbered, Boss," Emmett fretted.

_Not with us around. _Santiago raised his brow. "The vampires travelled in two groups. The three dirty nomads from Niagara were the first to search your house tonight. They do not appear to have been there long. Four more –who appear to follow our laws better- arrived later, having followed the trail of the others. All have now departed. We have seventeen men pursuing the two groups."

"Which group chased us in the jeep tonight?" I wanted to know.

Santiago shrugged. "The jeep has been confiscated by the local police. Who knows?"

"I bit the one that attacked." I tried to see if I could smell him on my hands, but the pond muck obscured his scent.

"_Respira, por favore_."

Feeling self-conscious, I leaned toward Santiago and exhaled while he sniffed at me.

"This is the one from the group of three; the dirty ones."

"That's what I thought," I murmured.

"_Vieni ad annusare questo_ (Come smell this)," Santiago ordered his men. All six of them sniffed my breath. It was highly discomfiting. It was all I could do not to leap backward and growl. Em and Rose also smelled me, reminding me how unused I was to having others in close proximity.

"We shall now return to your house," Santiago decreed, "and you shall tell us whether anything is missing."

Bella pressed herself against my side and I didn't need to read her mind to know she was thinking about Riley's theft of her clothing.

"Maybe we shouldn't go back," I suggested.

"We must catch them, Dom Cullen, or you and your coven will never be safe."

I hated to admit he was right.

o~o~0~o~o

The house was eerily quiet. I headed straight to our bedroom and Em headed for his, worried that strange males might have marred our marriage beds with some threat of dominance. I was relieved to find no damage to the room or scent-marking. Although my hackles were up in response to the foreign scents, the vampires had not left any bodily substances behind.

"Eddie!" my brother yelled. I found him in the kitchen. He turned huge eyes on me. "The laptop. My laptop's gone."

"Fuck!" I hissed, grabbing my phone and punching the buttons. It rang endlessly. "Dammit, Dad, pick up!"

Rose was connecting the TV to Skype. "Allie?"

"Carlisle and Esme are in the Pacific," Alice announced curtly. "Leave them a text, Edward. We're compromised." Abruptly, she hung up.

"Hell," I muttered, texting a warning to my parents. Hopefully, Carlisle would get it once he and Esme'd left the water. Emmett grabbed Bella's laptop out of her backpack. His fingers moved at lightning speed, deleting accounts and changing passwords. "Get me your phone," I ordered Bella. She handed it over and I crushed it to dust. Rosalie handed me hers while she typed one-handed on the TV keyboard, adding all our contacts to one virtual room and IM-ing them a warning. I crushed her phone and watched three hundred individuals acknowledge receipt of our Skype message.

"Charlie," Bella whimpered.

"He and Sue are with Billy," I reminded her. "They'll be safe with the wolves."

"And the Brandons?"

"We don't have any recorded contact with the Brandons." However, there was someone else who needed our protection. My fingers hesitated over the buttons on my cell. I crushed it and ran upstairs into the walk-in closet, where there was no scent of intruders. They hadn't found either trap door. I shoved boxes out of the way until I found the one I wanted, and rushed back downstairs, where I unpacked several cell phones and handed them around. Quickly, we memorized all five new numbers. Our old phones lay in tiny pieces on the kitchen island.

"Renee?" I asked urgently.

"_Oh, hi, Edward. I wondered if you'd call. I did ten hours of community service this week; seven at the dog pound and three at the old folk's home. Aren't you proud-"_

"Renée! There are some bad people chasing us and they got a hold of our address book."

She was silent for a moment. "_What can I do to help you?"_

Like mother, like daughter. "I need you and Phil to hole up at a hotel for a few days until things cool down. And I need you to take your cell and 'accidentally' drop it in the commode."

"_Okaaay?"_

"Trust me."

"_Phil's in Atlanta trying out for the Braves."_

"Perfect! Make an excuse and go to meet him there."

"_All right, if you think it's necessary."_

"It's urgent. Don't waste time packing; I'll deposit money in your account for new clothes and a new phone."

"_Oh, this is so exciting!"_

I rolled my eyes. Only she would get a thrill out of being in danger. "Renée, hang up now and amscray."

"_Bye, Edward! Kiss Bella for me."_

"Is your memory good enough now to retain the numbers?" I asked Bella.

"If I don't, you'll tell me, right?" Her lower lip trembled.

I rubbed her arms gently. "I want you to memorize them all, in case we ever get separated."

"Okay," she said, tears welling.

"Everything's going to be all right, Bella," I promised her.

"I'm scared."

My mate's fear -in her condition- made me furious at our unknown enemies. "I know."

"Should we leave town?" Emmett wondered aloud.

I scowled. "No, Santiago is right: we have to lure them out so we can catch them."

"I don't like this, Eddie."

My eyes flickered from my brother to my wife. "I don't like it, either, but if we run, we might be caught with our pants down when we don't have the _Guardie_ around to help."

Emmett looked at me unhappily. "Okay. But if things get any more dangerous, we should leave Dartmouth. Together."

All our efforts to be here, to balance school, family, leadership… were they to come to an end because of Caius? It was maddening. But I had to think of our family's eternity, which would hopefully outlast every threat, earthly inconvenience and other duty. And the threat to our continued existence was real. Was there one foe, or more? Why were we being targeted by two groups? Could we fight? The loss of a family member was not an option!

"Agreed." I was barely able to articulate a response.

_Don't hurt Baby Sister. _With a wary look at me, Em took Rose's hand and escorted her to their lair. Why would he ever think I would hurt my Bella? She approached me quietly, touching her fingers gently to my cheek. I focused on her with difficulty and a fuzzy image of myself flashed through my mind, and it was then that I realized that my control was as tenuous as a frayed piano wire.

All I could see was Bella's pulse, my vision clouded by blood.

"Edward!" a voice boomed.

Something struck my face blindingly hard. Blinking, I stared down at my wife, both our chests heaving. We were on the floor. How did we get there?

It was me. I could see myself in Emmett's head. I had torn Bella's dress to get access to her throat. How could I? Guilt suffocated me.

"Edward," Bella whispered.

Emmett acknowledged that Bella had grasped control of the situation. Of me. Rose pulled him back into their room with a snarl.

I lay my head on Bella's breast, listening to her heart fly. She scratched my scalp as I stared at one perfect nipple. I had exposed her to my brother's eyes. When I tried to ease backward out of her grasp, she clutched me close until I surrendered and stayed in place.

"You can't bite me. Not yet." She traced words onto my back.

"I'm not regressing, I'm afraid to lose you. You're so vulnerable."

"I know."

I swallowed venom. "I frightened you."

"No."

I knew it was true, because I couldn't detect any trace of fear. I chose not to rehash my old arguments; Bella knew my weaknesses already.

"You don't have to worry," I promised. "I won't leave you."

"Good to know."

"Biting. I want to protect you. It's instinctive."

"Yes, but you mustn't."

"I need a new set of coping skills." Grasping the torn edge of her dress, I eased it back over her chest and smoothed the fabric into place.

"What kind of skills do you think would be helpful?" Bella asked.

"I'm not sure, but I think it would help to talk to Jazz."

"Sounds like a plan." Bella pushed herself into a sitting position and I rolled to sit beside her. Alabaster skin gleamed from her throat to abdomen.

"I'm sorry," I told her.

"Apology accepted. Now, I think I know a good coping skill for you that would benefit both of us."

"Yeah?"

Bella bit her lip, her eyes darkening. "I think there are going to be a lot of _Guardie_ around here for a while."

My frown returned. "Yeah?"

"So," she said, batting her lashes, "I think you ought to bathe me in your scent and give me a massage."

I licked my bottom lip. "Licking?"

"First, a bath to get the pond scum off," she suggested as I took her hands and pulled her to her feet. "Then, you can lick me all over."

_Drool._ "Uh, huh?"

Bella tugged me back toward the lavatory. "Then, you can get me off."

"Yeah."

She echoed my nods. "And then, I'll get you off."

"I like your plan," I purred.

"Thank you. And then?" She blushed. Why did she blush?

"Ye-ah?" I could hardly wait to hear the rest!

Bella caressed my collar and put her lips to my ear. "You can rub your jism into my skin and run your fingers through my hair." She squealed as I scooped her into my arms and ran into the bathroom.

"You are _such_ a minx."

"And you love it."

"You bet."


	11. Chapter 11: Strike Counterstrike

**Make Haste 11: Strike Counterstrike**

**I'm still alive and with you. Shocker. This summer's been a challenge.**

**The publisher that I was working with ultimately rejected my manuscript, chiefly because they didn't believe a group of traditional moms –aged 48 to 60- would use Facebook. Statistics show that 43% of people in that age group use Facebook. I'm not discouraged.**

**Presently, I'm working on developing my social media platform, and soon I'll be ready to submit the manuscript to other potential publishers. My website is currently under construction. You can have a boo if you like: jessmollybrownauthor dot com. Unfortunately, you can't subscribe yet. I have no clue what I'm doing. LOL**

**Thanks to Room340C for an exceptionally fast beta job. She always enriches the story.**

**Warning: this chapter contains a lot of violence.**

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Any resemblance to persons living or dead is merely coincidental._

**Links are on my Profile:**

**Please visit my Facebook to see tons of pictures from 'Make Haste'. Music for this chapter can be found on the jmollytwilight2 YouTube beginning at #42. Some of the music for this one is… a bit dissonant. LOL:**

"_Cello and Guitar Duel" by __Perttu Kivilaakso from Apocalyptica and Alex Venturella from Cry For Silence_

"_The X-Files: Introitus Preaeceps Transito Spa" by Mark Snow_

"_Knocking on Forbidden Doors" by Enigma_

"_Nearer My God to Thee for 9 Cellos" by the Piano Guys_

_**o~o~0~o~o**_

_Every man hath his sword upon his thigh because of fear in the night._

_~Song of Solomon 3:8_

_**o~o~0~o~o**_

_**Monday, August 29**__**th**__**, 2005:**_

_**Edward's POV:**_

Titch had told me not to worry. I gnawed the inside of my cheek anyway, listening to the argument-plotting of the minds inside the meeting room. Two of the individuals were cool and contained. The other two were dangerously volatile.

"It will be fine," Bella reminded me, caressing my knuckles. I smiled softly as the door opened and Dean Kerridge, dressed in a crisp shirt and skirt, beckoned us in.

Inside, Timothy Burns sprawled out in his chair behind a table. An older man who looked just like him sat nearby and a silver-haired man, a notepad at his side, completed the trio. Three monkeys, Jasper would say.

"You haven't brought counsel?" the silver-haired man demanded.

"Mr. Hargrieve, Mr. Burns," Dean Kerridge began, "this is-"

"Skip the introductions," Burns the Senior snapped. "We know everything we need to know."

How rude. I slipped my hands in the pockets of my dress pants.

When one is being threatened, it doesn't hurt to dress to kill. "Let us be clear: my wife and I are the offended parties here. Mr. Burns and his friends are very fortunate that Dean Kerridge talked me out of pressing criminal charges."

"I didn't lay a hand on him," Young Burns brayed.

I surveyed the lawyer calmly, not giving the masher any attention. "Mr. Burns and his fraternity brothers have been harassing my wife, and on more than one occasion he has dared to place his hands upon her person. Should he do so again, I will not hesitate to have him charged with assault."

_This kid obviously didn't instigate_, the lawyer thought. _His body language displays righteous indignation. My client is blustering. What have I gotten myself into?_

"She asked for it," Young Burns huffed. "She's a slut, and she wants me."

I ignored him, letting him dig his own grave. "When I objected to his absence of respect for my wife, he and four of his friends attempted to restrain and punch me. I did not strike him; I used justifiable force to defend myself. When he struck me, he broke his hand."

Burns waved his uninjured hand. "Bullshit. He started it. He called me names and threatened me because he caught his baby momma making eyes at me."

"Mr. Burns," Dean Kerridge warned, "I would be careful about what you say. Your altercation with Mr. and Mrs. Cullen was caught on a security camera. She does not appear to appreciate your advances."

Burns cradled his hand in its white cast, pouting through thick lips. "She was just mad because her baby daddy found out about her indiscretions."

"Mr. Burns' notice of me is unwelcome, as I have told him repeatedly," Bella said sternly. "And my husband and I are very happily married."

Young Burns snorted. "Yeah, right. They had to get married."

Dean Kerridge tapped her pen against her thigh. "Mr. Burns, I suggest you stop talking. After Mr. Cullen reported this altercation to me – which you and your father failed to do for three days - I did some investigation into all of your files. While you have been rumoured to be a troublemaker who hazes the frosh and while you have already failed to hand in six assignments since school began this year, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen have exemplary records." She waved a paper of her own. "Their files tell me," she perched her glasses on her nose, "that Mr. and Mrs. Cullen graduated at the top of their high school class, with marks within one percent of each other." She peered over her glasses at Burns and his father. "They were active in the school and in their community and are widely held in high regard. Their principal's letters of recommendation inform me that he offered both individuals the opportunity to be valedictorian, which they rejected due to personal concerns."

"Obviously, because she was pregnant," Burns muttered.

"Timothy!" The lawyer hissed.

"However," Dean Kerridge glared at the men, "I think you ought to know that Mr. Cullen completed an undergraduate Bachelor of Science Degree from this college via correspondence, while in his sophomore year of high school, and made the Dean's List." She gestured at me. "I suggest that you do not intimate that he is stupid."

_Thank you, very much._ I was smiling a touch smugly when alarming thoughts infiltrated my mind. A freshman was approaching and it wasn't good.

"I have called another student who came to me this week to report Mr. Burns for unacceptable conduct," Dean Kerridge announced. I gave Bella a meaningful look and watched her eyes turn black. "Three counts of mistreating freshmen, lady and gentlemen. One, I might overlook, but three?" She shook her head.

The freshman rushed down an empty hallway, his thoughts in turmoil. My hands tensed on the arms of the chair. How was I to get Bella safely out of the way? "Dean Kerridge, I am prepared not to file any charges if Mr. Burns apologizes to my wife and does not trouble us further." _Hurry up and let us go so I can stop this poor kid! Hurry up, hurry up, hurry up, _I thought.

_Take it!_ The lawyer thought. Unfortunately, Burns the Senior was not so bright.

"I'm not just going to roll over and let this go," he protested. "Not without proof. My boy is no criminal."

I turned to my mate and pitched a message in her ear that the humans wouldn't hear. "Bella, this kid's coming with a gun. The second that door opens, get under the table."

Her irises vanished and her face drained of colour. I braced myself to move. The door banged open and the freshman barged in.

"Ah, Mr. Hawke," Dean Kerridge began as Logan Hawke drew a revolver out of his coat and raised it. Bella slid under the table as I sprang toward him and snapped his wrist, plucking the gun out of the air as the humans screamed. Hawke's knees buckled, and I found myself holding him up. His freckles stood out against pasty skin.

"Oh, God!" Dean Kerridge cried, stumbling backward.

"Why did you have to go and do that?" I asked the poor kid as I passed the gun to Bella. Hawke was small for his eighteen years, and sickly looking. He clutched my jacket collar with thin fingers.

Hawke whispered, "Did he rape you, too?" _I've failed, _he thought. _I'm going to prison and Burns is going to keep on doing this._

"Logan," Dean Kerridge rasped.

"Jesus," I said, looking into eyes bleaker than my own. My arms closed around the boy and he whimpered against my chest. "I'm going to get you help. A doctor. The best lawyer…"

Burns and his father exchanged a menacing look and sprang up.

"Bella!" I yelled.

The revolver went _snick_ and everyone froze. All eyes went to the gun in my mate's hands. She looked deliciously dangerous. "Don't even think about it. My dad's a sheriff and I know how to use this. Nobody is leaving this room. Dean Kerridge, please call the campus police."

Timothy Burns' criminal career was over.

_**o~o~0~o~o**_

I rested my throbbing head against the back seat of the Guardian, Bella quiet in my embrace. Twilight: the best time of the day for us. Normally. Six hours spent filing reports with the campus police had drained our energy. Rose, uncharacteristically, had burst into tears and embraced Bella when we walked out of the station. As soon as we were away from the humans, Rose slapped me. Really, really hard.

"Sorry," I whispered.

Emmett was growling sub-audibly as he marched to the car.

"Just say it," I droned.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" he spit. "This guy's-"

"Bella told me about him," Rose interjected, sneaking a repentant glance at me. "Remember, Edward was furious?"

"But he _didn't_ tell me _everything_," Em snarled.

"I'm sorry. I should have told you," I said, mourning for Logan Hawke's lost future.

Emmett glared at me in the rear view mirror. "I could have taken that thug out and Logan wouldn't be in the soup!"

"Edward would have been the chief suspect," Bella pointed out. "I wanted to kill Burns, too, but Edward said none of us could."

"I could have intimidated him. Kept the pledges safe," Em persisted. _I've accepted you as leader, but if you want followers, you have to create a team._

I ironed my forehead with my palms. "I'm sorry, Em. You're right. Please forgive me for not keeping you apprised of any issue that might challenge our safety. It won't happen again."

"That's twice now, Eddie. First, the South American goons and now, this. We could have lost you or Baby Bee," Em said, lips thin. "Or your unborn child."

"I'll tell you everything from now on." I rested my cheek against the top of Bella's head. "I love my family."

His brows lifted. "What's that? 'Love's a verb'?"

How often had I told him that love was meant to be demonstrated, not just verbalized? I felt diminished.

_**o~o~0~o~o**_

_**Sunday, October 9**__**th**__**, 2005:**_

"What's with the escort?" Morty asked me as Bella and I arrived for one of his tutoring sessions. One of Marcus' _Guardie_ had stationed himself outside Morty's office and neither Bella nor I cared for him. Damon was a Trad who enjoyed intimidating the humans on campus. Bella, Em, Rose and I had fallen into a routine in which none of us was ever alone. It grated on me; I had always needed a generous helping of solitude to sort out my thoughts. However, the current danger was just too great and solitude was not an option.

I repressed a sharp answer. "It's not your concern."

Bella sighed, sank onto the floor at my feet and leaned against my legs. She shut her eyes and I ran my fingers over her braid. Only four more weeks of school for us. Only six more weeks of pregnancy. And she was … hormonal.

Morty shrank a bit. "We're safe here, right?" _The way that bodyguard looks at me… Is he going to hurt me? Is Dom Cullen going to hand me over to him? Will it hurt very much?_ The poor guy reeked of cancer. He didn't have much time left. As a human.

"No one's going to hurt you," I said with more empathy. "Just pretend you don't know me outside of these lessons."

My familiar paled, making his curly hair look almost black. He was still concerned that I wouldn't turn him at the end of his probation. Dropping my head, I smiled to myself; he was only human and bound to be afraid. I took his hand gently. "How are you, really?" During our month of thrice-weekly sessions, I had made note of his thoughts. They revolved around work, anxiety about his existence, and regret. He wasn't the greatest conversationalist but he did have some fascinating medical knowledge. I'd learned that he had a lot of solid values, a cheeky sense of humour and a steady disposition, but I hadn't discovered what he wanted to do with himself if he became immortal.

He shook his head slightly. "Best as can be expected, I guess. I have a cousin with a little girl. I've arranged for them to inherit. All my … worldly business is in order."

Could he stomach the information I had to give? "I have a fake death certificate for you."

He nodded rapidly. _Settling my estate won't be delayed. It's good to know that Monica and Lisa will be protected. _"I'm glad."

"And your spiritual and emotional business?"

Morty lifted a shoulder. "I've been talking to God a lot. Sometimes, I'm angry that this happened to me."

"You're still afraid to die."

"I haven't lived well and I'm sorry for it," he reminded me.

I nodded. "And if you get your wish, what will you do with your immortal life?"

A crease formed between his eyes. "Well… I'll put a lot of effort into living it."

"Yeah? What will you do?"

"I'll find someone to love. Someone to treasure for all eternity. Like you have."

I rested my palm on Bella's head: a benediction. "And what if you don't find your beloved right away?"

Morty looked thoroughly confused. "Well, I'll keep looking."

"Bella wasn't yet born when I was made," I told him, repressing a smile. "The days can be very long when you don't have a mate."

"Oh," he said, nonplussed.

I had to get a better idea of his dreams. "So I want to know how you'll fill your time. Keep the bitterness from setting in."

He nodded enthusiastically, brown eyes sparkling. "I'll travel and do all the things I should have done in this life. Go dancing, smell the flowers. Do some acts of kindness, you know."

Well, at least his aspirations were innocent. "You do realize, if you have a tendency to obsess over certain things, it will only get worse when you're one of us."

"What do you mean?" he wondered aloud.

"Like, I used to be terrified of germs, and it's carried over even though they can't hurt me anymore. Nearly all of us have an OCD. I'm a mysophobe."

_I wonder how it manifests. Repetitive hand washing, perhaps?_ "Really?"

"Yes. So, what do you obsess over, Dr. Zimmerman?"

He froze. _I know why he's asking. This is something I need to take seriously. This could affect me forever. Would he decide not to change me over it? Should I lie? No, I'd better not; he might be able to tell._

"Come now, be honest."

Morty winced. "My work."

My smile was dangerous. "How can you guarantee that when you're changed, you won't continue in your rut?"

His eyes flickered around frantically. _When you can live forever, what do you live for?_ Now, there was a question I could respect.

"What kind of person will you be?" I challenged him. "Like…" I pointed at Bella. "Or…" I jerked my thumb at the door.

His face cleared. "A cure for cancer," he blurted.

Leaning back in the chair, I allowed him to see my satisfaction. "A worthy goal."

"You can hold me to it," he promised.

"You aren't God," I grinned happily. "But I'll hold you to your promise to try."

"You … You'll do it?" He wriggled in his seat. _I can't believe I'm going to get the chance. _"When?"

Someone whispered at the edge of my mind. Someone unexpected. Distracted, I stared at the door.

"What is it, Love?" Bella asked. Morty gripped the edge of his desk.

"Wait," I instructed them. "Quiet."

For ten minutes, nobody spoke. Then:

_Bring Mortimer with you. Don't leave him alone._

I stood. "Alice."

Wordlessly, I reached a hand down to Bella and pulled her to her feet, then gestured for Morty to accompany us. "Where are we going?" he asked. "What about your lesson?"

"It's urgent. My sister just contacted me." Holding Bella's hand, I marched down the hallway. Morty hurried to keep up with us.

"I… How?" he demanded.

Bella and I entered the stairwell and I stopped and faced him. "Our hearing is superior to yours. Now, kindly climb on my back, keep your eyes shut and hang on. We'll be moving fast."

"My bet is he throws up," Bella muttered.

"Hah." I handed Bella my book bag and squatted a bit so Morty could climb on. He pressed his forehead against the back of my shirt and squeezed his eyes shut. I shifted his weight slightly, took off like a shot and Bella kept pace with me. She had to detour around a student or two but we moved so fast that we passed unnoticed. Within minutes, we were in the parking garage.

"Oh, boy," Morty wheezed out. I carefully released him and he wilted like a rag doll onto the concrete floor, to Bella's amusement. Curling up in a little ball, he whimpered.

I shook my head. "Must be a human thing."

Jasper and Alice materialized out of the darkness. I held out my hand and Jazz grabbed it and we exchanged a hug. Titch kissed me on both cheeks, her usual exuberance missing. Jasper's mind was full of shifting battle strategies. I was suddenly very worried.

"Is Carlisle all right?"

She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. "They're still safe."

"Tell me," I pleaded. Bella pressed herself up against my side. Jazz checked his worries and I felt his soothing balm envelop us.

"Edward, it's Irina."

All the breath seemed to leave my lungs. "No."

"She was outside the compound two days ago, hunting, with a group. They surprised one of Caius' teams, they fought and she got separated."

I shut my eyes. "Have they found anything? Any sign?"

She shook her head. "The rebels took to the water."

"Demetri?" I demanded. "Surely, he-"

"Edward." Alice looked grim. "He tracked Irina, but by the time…"

"She's…" I waited.

"Yes, hon'. Demetri and Felix… found her ashes."

"She's dead," I said, walking toward the exit without purpose. Bella pressed herself against my shoulder, not wanting to be left behind. "Our cousin is dead. The Denalis…"

"They're on their way here, except for Eric, of course," Alice supplied.

I stopped walking and the soles of my shoes squeaked against concrete. "Here?" I asked incredulously. "Why would they come here? Are you telling me Caius is nearby?"

"They're coming here because I told them it was the best chance they have of avenging her," Alice informed me. "They can't very well walk up to Caius' compound, can they?"

I couldn't make sense of it. "Why here? What am I missing?"

"The four –now three- South American nomads who have been chasing you… the group that drank from the tourists?"

"Yes?" I demanded.

Alice's thoughts shifted to my familiar, who was now sitting up and frowning across the parking garage at us. "Are you turning him?"

"I was expecting to, but not for a couple of weeks."

"Now," she told me, possible futures swirling. I shrugged my arms out.

"I can't just change him here, Alice!"

_Do not lose your cool, brother_, Jazz told me.

"Fine. I'll change him," I said, rolling my eyes.

Instantly, Alice's kaleidoscopic brain images coalesced into sensible future outcomes. I _Saw_ that if I changed Morty, our pursuers would watch me do it. And they would come after me, at which point the _Guardie_, my brothers, sisters, cousins, and my mate and I would take them down.

"You want me to use him as bait?" I asked at vampire pitch.

"Bait? For whom?" Bella demanded, searching everyone's faces.

"The nomads. They'd try to take Edward out while he was alone with Mortimer," Jasper told her.

"No!" Fierce Bella appeared, arms crossed and chin set.

I looked at Alice. "What are the chances of our side succeeding?"

"One hundred percent probability," Alice said coolly. "No losses. And Mortimer won't ever know he was a pawn; he'll be happy."

"No!" Bella repeated.

My family would be safe and the consequences to people I cared about would be minimal. "It's the only strategy that makes sense, Love," I told her. "We can't let Caius get away with this."

She gnawed her lip, staring fixedly at the concrete, then nodded curtly. I turned back to Alice, releasing my breath. "Call Santiago. Set it up." She whipped out her cell phone and addressed him at vampire pitch.

I strode back to Morty and offered him my hand. "Hey, I'll bet you're hungry."

He took it and I pulled him up. His legs were stiff. Knees cracking, he blinked at me through his wire-rimmed glasses. "Yes."

"What would you like to eat?"

"Um." Perhaps he was a little dazed.

"Anything you want," I promised.

"How about a s-submarine sandwich?" _Is this my last meal? Maybe I should have asked for steak._

"Aw, you don't want that processed garbage, do ya?" I smiled. "How about a nice dinner? Humans like prime rib, don't they, Bella?"

"Prime rib or a lovely T-bone steak," Bella confirmed.

"Oh, I haven't had that in a while," Morty said, looking at us a bit nervously.

"I'm not going to hurt you," I promised. "You can go home now if you prefer. This isn't going to be your last meal." _Just your last meal as a human._

"I'd love a steak." He nodded, reassured.

**o~o~0~o~o**

_**Two hours later…**_

Morty and I had discussed the process of transformation while he decimated a thick kosher steak. Jasper had sat beside him with a wrinkled nose, watching him eat. Bella and Alice had decided to wait outside the restaurant for the troops to arrive. Partway through the meal, Alice came in and nodded at Jasper. The Denalis and _Guardie_ were taking up their hiding places at a distance from the meadows.

On the way to the meadowlands, I had Morty sit up front with me while the girls and Jasper sat in back. I didn't want Morty too close to Jasper.

"Where are we going?" Morty asked mildly.

"Somewhere private, where we can talk," I said, steeling my soul against the lie. I parked the car off to the side of the highway and bent my knees so Morty could climb on my back again.

"Oh, please, no," he said weakly.

"Only a few minutes this time," I promised, looking at Jazz. "Where are you going to be?" He couldn't stand too close to a raging heartbeat and the succulent smell of fear, no matter how much his time with the Brandons had strengthened his tolerance of humans.

"I will help Santiago head the enemy off at the pass," he drawled. Morty thought about asking what he meant, then decided he didn't want to know. He did a double-take as Jazz ran away and disappeared.

"The cousins?" I checked.

"Already waiting," Titch confirmed.

"Okay." I looked meaningfully at Bella and she nodded.

"Bella, look at the lovely wildflowers," my sister said, drawing her away.

It was just Morty and me. I set him down in the midst of tall grass, where delicate white blossoms waived. I hoped that wherever Titch took Bella, Bella would be able to see my actions.

I frowned. "Are you dizzy?"

"Not too bad, thank you for asking."

"Good."

"It's pretty here," Morty marvelled. _God help me not to be afraid. One way or the other, it's my time._

"Yes."

"How long," he gulped, "would I have had?" His heart thrashed in his chest like a trapped bird and he started to hyperventilate.

I touched his shoulder. "Maybe a couple of weeks."

"The burning… it's going to be bad?" He already knew the answer. After a few moments of silence, he gulped. "_Mazel tov_ (Good fortune has happened)."

I chuckled. "_Todah rabah_ (Thank you very much). You're a good man." I realized that I couldn't _Hear_ anyone or smell anything, even Morty's blood. The enemy was close. Very close. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up.

Morty trembled, and stilled. "_Todah_."

"You can change your mind."

"No." He swallowed hard. "You said you wouldn't hurt me."

"You're certain."

"Yes, _elaf ahuz_ (1000 percent)."

I reached out and drew a Star of David on his forehead with my fingertip. "Let the peace of God, which surpasses all understanding, guard your heart and mind forevermore."

He released a shaky breath. "Amen."

"Can you do something for me, Morty?"

"Uh, yeah," he agreed nervously.

"Take off your jacket." It was a thick tweed sports coat. Awkwardly, he pulled it off and let it fall to the ground. The growls of several male vampires reverberated silently against my bones.

Morty shivered. _Are we being watched? This is creepy. I'm scared._

"Be still," I murmured, laying on the dazzle.

_Zeh zeh (This is it), zeh zeh, zeh zeh…_ Nodding madly, he held his arms out from his body a little and closed his eyes. "God's w-"

Air buffeted him as I struck. It was over and he was still on his feet. He opened one eye, then the other and straightened up. "I thought… you were going to bite me."

I grasped his hands and pulled them forward, wondering if my eyes would even be red. His blood was so weak I hadn't risked taking any of it. Tiny drops began to seep through his sleeves and bead on his neck. "It's done. Prepare yourself to walk through fire."

He nodded rapidly, his heart thumping like that of a rabbit. "It didn't hurt. You didn't hurt me."

"I know, pal. I'll be right beside you. See you soon."

He fainted. I swiped my tongue over the marks on his wrists and neck, keeping him safe from the vampires around us. Surprisingly nearby, Jasper sighed and muttered his relief. _Get ready_, he and Em thought.

I barely had time to set Morty gently in the grass before the first challenger rammed into my side, knocking me over. It was a female. Venom ran down my chin. She would destroy me, then kill my burning offspring. The back of my shoulder stung, alerting me that she had bitten it.

Scooting back with a snarl, I coiled to pounce, but the male I'd once bitten a chunk out of knocked into me like a wrecking ball, cursing me in a Spanish dialect. Before I could so much as hiss, the weight of both vampires evaporated. As I scrambled back into my crouch, I saw Jasper and Emmett seize the male by the arms and hold him wide open for me.

He did his best to spit venom in my eyes, but I avoided it.

"¡_Vaya al diablo_ (Go to hell)!" he told me.

I flipped backward and battered him in the head with both feet, crushing his skull. Suddenly, I could _Hear_ what everyone was thinking and smell their natural scents. The relief was overpowering; I would not have to worry about psychic blindness again.

As Emmett twisted our opponent's head from his shoulders, the male's keening mate hurtled toward us, dark hair whipping about her face. Eleazar, Carmen, Tanya and Kate took her down like a school of piranha would a goat.

Off to the side, Santiago and his men scooped out a trench, made a pyre of dead branches and dashed around to collect the shredded remains of our adversaries.

"Don't let her get away!" I bellowed, pointing at the last female. It was she whose mate was tortured by Marcus. She, Lilianas, the hybrid daughter of Caius! "Lilianas! We killed your mate!"

She turned to growl at me, fingers arrayed like claws, and my very pregnant Bella came out of nowhere, knocked her down and stood on her, holding her head up by the hair.

I'm sure I wasn't supposed to find that hawt, but-

"Fucking hell," I muttered appreciatively. Bella only had time to beam at me before Alice and Rosalie grabbed Lilianas' arms and pulled them off. Vomit gurgled in the doomed vampire's throat.

"Your mate is exquisite," Santiago said casually as he passed me.

"Thanks," I said as my mate sauntered toward me.

"Edward!" Alice yelled from across the meadow. I watched her eyes turn black as possible futures swept through her mind. Then, the images simply faded away.

Damon scented the air and his nostrils flared. "The other group we hunt! They are here! They flee!"

Twelve of the _Guardie_ and the four Denalis chased after them, but before even out of the meadow, all our allies stopped, bewildered.

"Where did they go?" Damon demanded.

"They're gone," Alice said numbly. "How did they do that?"

"Search! Do not leave a stone unturned!" Eleazar roared, throwing an arm wide as he marched forward.

"Let's go!" I bellowed, gesturing for everyone to join the hunt. _How can this be happening again? Yet another vampire, with the ability to block me! _I clenched my teeth and venom ran down my chin. I looked in all directions, but the meadow was silent.

"Fan out, arm's width," Jasper ordered everyone, his hair wild and eyes deranged. Em ran up beside him, black eyes glittering like onyx. We spread out. There were no rivers to mask scent and no groups of trees dense enough to hide in.

The trail simply ended at the edge of the meadow. "We aren't going to find them this time," Alice lamented.

"We have to try," Damon insisted. "My superiors will not be satisfied unless we do our utmost."

After hours of fruitless searching, we returned to the bonfire. Its purple haze was gone and the flames burned brightly.

"Marcus is not going to be pleased," I said grimly.

"Are you funnin' me?" Jasper demanded. "We got half of the rogues at no cost to ourselves."

Rosalie noticed the head of Lilianas –its eyes churning in horror- half-buried in the wildflowers. She chucked it into the fire and watched it go up with a whoosh in billowing purple clouds. I shut out the vampire's thoughts; her father was the worst kind of villain and she had sided with him. I didn't want to feel sorry for her. I couldn't afford it.

Bella wrapped her arms around her belly, looking awfully satisfied.

Fresh, sickly sweet smoke rose skyward in a thick column. My family was a lot safer than it had been this morning, and Irina's murder was avenged.

I ought to have scolded Bella for getting involved in the fight, but I was unable to utter the words. The victory had been sure; she and Renesmee weren't really at risk. Her opponent hadn't even tried to bite. And Bella looked so thrilled to have been of use.

The predator in me was satisfied and, for the moment, content.

Jasper retrieved Morty and put him over his shoulder. Where Morty had lain, a black velvet yarmulke embroidered with silver thread lay on the ground. It must have been in Morty's pocket. I handed the yarmulke to Jasper, and, with quiet thanks, he headed for the Guardian. Alice followed. Other mated pairs started drifting into the darkness. Pheromones provoked by battle lust permeated the cool night air. Was it Jasper's work, or was it natural?

No matter.

Bella stopped in front of me and we checked each other out. Since morning, her belly had expanded an extra half-inch to each side. "Minx," I purred, looking at her in a brand new way, "You just took down a mature vampire."

"Vampmoms rock," she said smugly.

"Don't get cocky," I cautioned her as she circled me. She drooled venom into the bite on my shoulder, easing its sting.

A devilish spark lit her eyes. "Don't I get your cock?"

I was speechless. And kind of impressed.

Not a few heads turned. I heard Emmett laugh his dirtiest laugh as he pulled a very hands-y Rosalie away from the fire. Other mates were finding their own nooks and crannies in which to celebrate.

_Why not?_ The grasses were very deep and no one would be able to see anything. Wordlessly, I pulled my t-shirt over my head. Bella sank to her knees in the lush grass, right there in the circle of light cast by the fire. Her eyes were full of worship as she released the button on my jeans.

As she pulled off her top, it crossed my mind that my human parents were doubtless rolling in their graves at our boldness. But not for long; the vampire company took furtive glances in our direction and turned away to their own pursuits, secure in the knowledge that Dom Edward Cullen was firmly in charge.

I threw my head back and allowed myself a victorious growl. Bella's mouth and hands were everywhere, nibbling, sucking, licking, stroking, kneading and grasping. One of Santiago's men registered momentary amazement at her enthusiasm then looked away in fear as I growled a warning. I lay down in the whispering, high grass and pulled Bella to my side. No one was permitted to see. No one!

"Lie on your hip," I murmured, and she rested her head on my arm and spread herself open for me. I pushed into her from behind, starving for her blessed heat, and buried my face in her neck with a muffled groan.

Bella dropped her shield. _I feel so powerful. I'm your equal now. Your rightful mate._

"I'm so proud of you."

"You were pretty impressive yourself, Jet Li." She reached over her head to curl her hand into the hair at the back of my neck and tug it. Our own brand of heat flared and our bubble solidified around us. The rest of the world went silent. As we moved frantically together, she coasted her hand down the length of my body and pulled my hip flush to hers, clutching my backside. My own hand moved between her breast and belly, unable to choose the better purchase.

Desperately, we pushed each other on, my kisses urgent against her neck and shoulder. "Come for me," I groaned and felt her convulse erratically. "My warrior princess," I murmured, kissing her ear. Bella snarled and her low-pitched growl accelerated into a shriek that echoed into the ether. My own triumphant roar echoed her.

We lay together and then she squirmed, bringing my cock back to life. We rolled together, lost in sensation, until the coiling need expanded and burst and gratified. We rested; she moved again, begging more. I gave. I took. We forgot the rest of the world.

As dawn broke, pearl, blue and peach, I sat up and stretched, hidden in the grass, then donned my clothes. Bella slept, head pillowed on her hand. I brushed her hair from her eyes and they opened blearily.

"Time to get dressed."

Yawning, she gathered her things. I put my hands in my pockets. There seemed to be mated pairs everywhere, showing each other affection. Fortunately, almost all of them were presentable and those that weren't were hidden from prying eyes.

Emmett was hunkered down, surprisingly close to our improvised nest, using a stick to stir the small coals remaining on the bonfire and reduce them to ash. "Not kind to let them linger," he said softly. _I'd love to razz you over the scene you made last night, but I know you want these Trads to be leery of you._

"No," I agreed. I discovered that Damon was watching me. "What is it you wish to ask?"

He lowered his eyes. "The _Guardie_ thought Vegetarians were weak." I waited silently and he tilted his head. "That did not even last long enough to qualify as a battle."

I didn't want to tell him that the dead vampires had given us quite the scare out on the highway, or that they had almost exposed us in Niagara. "Our fighters did well," I said at last.

"The _Guardie_ barely did anything," he corrected me. "The Vegetarians almost single-handedly destroyed their enemies."

"I know." I looked at him solemnly. "Trads often underestimate our strength and skills."

He dipped his head. "I will never underestimate any of you again."

"Good."

"I want to try it," he said nervously.

"Feeding from animals?" I checked.

"Yes."

I nodded. "You have pleased me."

As dawn broke, I opened the passenger door of the Guardian and let Bella in. Bright eyes regarded me from the back seat. Morty drifted in erratic dreams as Jazz cradled him. Next to Jasper, Alice patted Morty's hand.

"Aw!" I gagged, covering my nose and mouth. "Did you two actually do it in here with him present?"

"The pheromones are good for him," Jasper argued. "He's been very calm."

I walked around the car and slid behind the wheel. "He's not frightened?" I checked, scanning muddy thoughts.

"Not at all," Jazz told me.

"Edward, we aren't going back to Cornell," Alice said.

"You're not?"

"No, we're going down to Manaus with Morty."

I twisted around in the seat to look at her. "Aren't you going to regret missing the year?"

Titch lifted a shoulder. "Not really. There are more important things to do."

I lifted a brow. "Care to enlighten me?"

"We need to gird up our loins for battle," Jasper said. Titch had a reaction to his mention of loins that I found squicky.

_Yeah, I really didn't need to see that, thank you. _"Do you _See_ anything definite?"

"Vague images. Nothing's settled yet. Since we destroyed all his rebels tonight, Caius hasn't received a report. When he gets word, I might have more information."

"Okay," I said, chewing the inside of my cheek. "What next?"

"Jazzy and I need to rent a car. We'll drive down to Mexico and sneak over the border."

"Where's Morty going to wake up?" I asked, fretting about possible contact with humans.

"By the time he wakes, we'll be on the Gulf, and I know just where to find a nice boar," Titch told me.

"Yum," Bella said. "I caught a boar in the Amazon."

My sister's eyes shone. "I know."

"I could use a snack," she admitted.

I dragged my palm across my mouth as thirst flared –another lust to be slaked.

"I'll babysit Mortimer while the three of you hunt," Alice suggested.

"Those enemy Trads could be around," I fretted.

Titch shook her head. "They've gone."

I rolled down the window and our heads lifted to taste the air. After we'd driven a couple of miles, I smelled something delectable, and braked hard -making the tires shriek- and pulled off onto the shoulder. "You're sure it's safe, Titch?"

She looked small and pale. "It's safe for the moment, but I'm a little nervous. Will you please hurry?"

My intended prey was close. Venom pooled in my mouth. "Of course." I turned to Jazz. "Why don't you wait with Alice and I'll save some for you?"

"Much obliged."

"No big." I hurried out of the car and assisted Bella from her seat.

Her nose quivered. "What's that wonderful scent? It smells… feline."

I pushed down greedy feelings; my family was thirsty and I had to provide for them. "I hope you're not going to go all Greenpeace on me, Minx."

"Heck, no. That smells… so good." She crouched, flexing her feet, preparing to run.

"Stay back," I ordered, and she straightened, looking disconcerted. "Stay back, Bella, out of my way."

"Yes, sir," she said.

I liked that more than I should.

Sniffing, I gave myself over to my senses. When I pinpointed my target, I launched myself toward it. And got a big, unwelcome surprise.

A huge Rottweiler came out of nowhere and clamped down on my right arm, blocking me from achieving my goal. Snarling, I wrapped my left hand around its neck and crushed it, dropping its body to the ground. I clamped down my hand on my arm, which was severely cut. A Rottweiler can bite down with nearly 800 pounds of pressure per square inch.

A big cat growled and I forgot all about my injury. My head whipped up and I coiled to pounce.

"Edward!" Bella cried, wrapping her arms around me so I couldn't chase my prey. "They're in cages!"

The message penetrated my bloodlust-soaked brain. I dropped into a low crouch and Bella copied me.

It was one of those horrible, amateur private zoos that you see sometimes in the news –run by the worst kind of humans and tucked behind a rickety barn and a lacklustre house. The seven cages were tiny, filthy and swarming with flies, the animals within them thin and ill. It made me want to destroy the keepers.

An emaciated white tiger forced himself to stand; he begged me silently for death.

Back at the road, I heard car doors slam. Santiago. And Damon and the Volturi were behind him.

Before I could decide how to proceed, the males rushed forward and stampeded the cages. Snarling, I pushed two of them away from the tiger and crushed the lock to powder. "Mine!"

The old boy regarded me, yellow eyes glistening. When he wrapped his front legs around me in a thankful hug, I took his mammoth head in my arms and snapped his neck with a sob. The second the light left him, I sank in my teeth and drank. His body slumped on top of me, five hundred pounds of dead weight. His front paw was the size of my head.

The savoury blood was satisfying despite its thinness. It poured down my throat, immediately spreading hot energy to my muscles. I nuzzled into the white fur, not wasting a drop of his sacrifice.

Vaguely, I registered the blast of a shotgun. Damon and one of his minions flicked it out of the hands of a paunchy drunk man and carried him back into the house. Inside, an unkempt woman's curses were cut off by a scream. I couldn't bring myself to feel very sorry.

Gasping, I set down my tiger and licked my lips. Bella was standing in front of me, forehead wrinkled and lips pursed, shaking all over. My still heart panged. I held out my hand, and she crept over to me, watching the males rip flesh, snarl and fight over their meagre food. Two small tigers, a lion and a puma gave up the ghost. Nobody touched the three wolves or the chickens in the rusty coop.

"Come here," I said, cupping my mate's chilly face with my left hand. Her teeth were chattering.

Her breath came in shallow pants. "That dog bit you. It bit you."

"I'm all right, Love." I pressed gently on the back of her neck, urging her to drink. With a whimper, she gulped hot blood down. Gradually, she relaxed and grew warm.

Two pairs of cowboy boots kicked the dust in front of me. I looked up at Jasper and Alice.

"You didn't warn me," I accused, voice rough as gravel.

"Would you have done it?" she asked.

"No."

"The destruction of this place is a blessing," Jasper stated, walking away from us. He pulled a couple of snarling males apart and gave them a good shake. Then, he freed the puma they'd been fighting over and killed it, claiming it for himself and my sister.

In thirty minutes, there was nothing left moving except vampires, chickens and wolves.

I eased myself out from under the tiger, whispered my thanks in its still ear, and walked to the wolf cage.

"Dom Cullen, what shall we do?" Damon asked, knowing the answer full well.

"Clean it," I snapped, breaking the lock. The wolves pressed themselves against the back of the cage. I walked around to the back and roared at them until they fled into the woods. After that, I opened the door on the chicken coop and clapped my hands so the birds would run away. Maybe the wolves would eat the chickens.

I took Bella's hand and led her back to our car, Jazz and Titch beside me. The _Guardie_ would disassemble the buildings, remove all signs pointing to the zoo and bury the bodies. In an hour, it would be as though the place never existed.

Titch, Jazz, Bella and I got back in the car. The ride home was very quiet.

"Why?" I asked, looking in the rear view mirror.

"The animals were so hungry," Titch said. "Two days from now, a family would have pulled up to that zoo and their little girl would have been mauled by your beautiful tiger. The keeper would have shot it, but it wouldn't have died right away. It would have lingered and suffered."

I eyed her coldly. "And the murdered keepers?"

"They would have eventually abandoned the animals to starve to death."

I nodded, satisfied.

"This isn't one you're going to Dream about, Hon," she told me.

I reached across the gear shift for Bella's hand. "Are you afraid now?"

She threaded her fingers through mine. "No. Not that I would have wished those people dead, no matter how evil they were acting. But everything happens for a reason, and this is what we do. We hunt. This is what I am now."

I nodded solemnly. "Right and wrong aren't absolute."

"You did the right thing for the tiger. And the others were right to feed from those animals. The keepers couldn't have been left alive after watching us. That… wasn't easy."

"No."

"Making harsh decisions is a necessary skill for effective leadership," Jazz put in.

Well, duh. "Yeah," I agreed.

"You did well tonight, Edward," he told me.

"Thanks, Jasper."

When I pulled into our drive, Morty whimpered and turned his head against Jasper's chest. Em and Rose hurried out of the house, their footsteps silent. But we were being watched by the nosy old woman next door. Not that it mattered.

Em opened the back door of the Guardian and held out his arms. "Gimme Mortimer."

Jazz put his hand under Morty's neck and backside, and lifted him as though he were a newborn human infant. Emmett took up my changeling and headed for the house. "He weighs less than Bella."

"Thank you, Emmett," Bella snapped.

Our neighbour whammed her screen door open and marched onto her front steps. "What are you doing there?" she demanded. "Is that man drunk?" _Or dead?_

I shook my head, grieved. "No." Slowly, I approached the stoop. "He's a friend; one of our teachers. He's dying of cancer and… I brought him here so he didn't have to be in the hospital. I promised him that he wouldn't be alone."

Mrs. White looked quite shocked. "What kind of cancer?"

I grimaced. "More like, 'what kind of cancer _doesn't_ he have?' He's full of it."

"Oh," she said. _My husband wanted to die at home, but I couldn't care for him._ "That's good of you." She cleared her throat. "If there's anything I can do…"

"Thank you. I'll let you know," I promised.

"Doesn't look like he has much time," she mused.

"No. The doctor said a couple of days."

"Well. That's too bad." She frowned and chewed her lip. "Terrible thing, cancer."

"Indeed."

"Goodnight, kids."

"Goodnight, Mrs. White."

"She might just be all right after all," Em muttered, setting Morty down on the couch.

"Told you, she's just a lonely old lady," I shrugged.

"Tarnation! Lonely old lady, indeed! How are we going to get Mortimer out of here if she's spying on you?" Jasper asked.

"Well, we can't do it tonight. She's planning to come over tomorrow to visit him."

"Oh, swell!" Rose said, rolling her eyes. "Who's staying home with the stiff?"

"I am." I would hardly leave Morty to Bella; if he panicked he could hurt her.

"We can move him tomorrow night and if she asks, I'll tell her he passed away. I'll have to _Listen_ to see when she falls asleep."

"That'll work," Titch said.

"You'll need to rent that car tomorrow," I ordered, peering out the kitchen window at the house next door. "Hey, are you guys going to be back for the birth of my daughter?"

"Wouldn't miss it," Titch told me.

"If you miss it, Bella will put you in her chipper shredder. Right, Baby Bee?" Emmett asked cheerfully.

"For sure," my mate confirmed.

Titch perked up. "Bella! I can _See_ a chipper shredder parked behind your cottage. It will be really useful for disposing of enemies. Plus, you can threaten the Lord of the Amazon with it once in a while. Keep him humble."

I _Heard_ the collective, contained giggles of my family and my mate, and rolled my eyes. "Oh, swell!" I exclaimed, then they all busted out laughing.


	12. Chapter 12: Skeleton Key

**Make Haste Chapter 12: Skeleton Key**

**WARNING: this chapter contains the story of Edward's beating at his father's hands. If that's a trigger for you, don't read anything after the section dated **_**Saturday, October 15**__**th**__**.**_

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Any resemblance to persons living or dead is merely coincidental._

**FYI- My beta, Room 340C, does amazing work.**

**Links are on my Profile:**

**Please subscribe to my website and blog: jessmollybrownauthor dot com**

**Please visit my Facebook to see tons of pictures from 'Make Haste'. Music for this chapter can be found on the jmollytwilight2 YouTube beginning at #46:**

"_Chopin Ballade #1," played by Zimerman_

"_September in the Rain," played by Lombardo and the Royal Canadians_

"_Needles and Thread," by Sleeping in the Rain_

_**o~o~0~o~o**_

_(My beloved) looketh forth at the windows,_

_Showing himself behind the lattice._

_~Song of Solomon 2:9_

_**o~o~0~o~o**_

_**Tuesday, October 11**__**th**__**, 2005:**_

_**Edward's POV **_

As threatened, Mrs. White knocked on our door early in the morning. She bore a small vase containing a handful of cheery white daisies. I instantly liked her better for it; in the Victorian language of flowers, daisies stood for purity, innocence, love and a commitment to shared secrecy. It was a practically perfect message, in my estimation. But of course, she wouldn't know that. She was far too young at 78 to know about it.

"Mrs. White, please come in," I said, feigning surprise.

"What lovely flowers!" Rose took them from her with a gentle smile.

Mrs. White stood awkwardly on the front mat and her mouth turned down. "They're just from my garden."

"And all the lovelier for that," Rose said, lifting her spirits.

"So, you've come to see Morty?" I took her arm gingerly and led her into the living room.

"Yes." She looked around unabashedly. "You've made quite the changes to this place. It was very run down."

"My mother is an architect," I shared. "She changed some of the walls and redesigned the kitchen and bath. She and my dad did most of the work. Then, my sister Alice –who's in design school- did most of the painting and refinishing, you know."

"It was pretty noisy." Her nose wrinkled up.

"I'm sorry it disturbed you."

"No matter. The last group of students in here was worse."

"Well, at least that's something," Em said, eyes shining. "Come and see Mortimer."

Mrs. White hobbled down the hall in her white Nikes, into the small back bedroom we kept for visitors. Morty was tangled in the sheets, sweating profusely and muttering deliriously. "Oh, dear," she said. "He's in pain."

"Yes, and he's feverish," I said. "The morphine just burns off."

She looked at me; her faded blue eyes sad. "Can't you give him more?"

I grimaced. "I did. The doctor can't bring more until he examines Morty -after four, and I don't want to run out in the meantime. He's had everything I can give him."

_It would be a blessing to let this man OD_. "Can you not give him… everything?" She arched a brow.

I shook my head. "I don't have enough."

She grimaced. "Pity. It's horrible when they're in pain."

"Yes."

Mrs. White stayed and chatted 'with' Morty for a while, and I gave him a shot of morphine, which (as Bella had once told me herself) didn't help him at all. It rendered him unable to respond, not only to Mrs. White, but to the pain. At vampire pitch, I told him I wouldn't do it to him again. It was awful for him to be in pain and be unable to express it.

By the next morning, he and the Hales were halfway to Manaus and Mrs. White was back at my door. Before going to school, Rose had artfully lined my eyes with red and created artificial tear tracks down my cheeks. I looked like I was dying of allergies.

_Glory! I didn't think this kid could look any worse. Morty can't be having a good morning._ "How is he this morning?" she asked.

"Um," I said, focusing my eyes on the sky past her head, "Morty… passed away during the night."

"Oh," she said. _I didn't hear an ambulance. Of course, it wouldn't use lights or sirens._ "I'm sorry to hear it for your sake. But not for his. He's much better off, now."

"I know," I said, making my lip quiver.

"I suppose you've never seen anyone pass before." She waited expectantly.

"I have." I ran my hand through my hair. "I'm adopted. My parents died of a superbug when I was eight. Carlisle was our doctor and he took me in."

"Gracious." She blinked. "Well, at least you knew what to expect."

I cleared my throat. "Yeah." I knew what to expect, all right. Morty was transforming like clockwork.

"Will there be a funeral?"

I nodded. "There will be a memorial at the medical school. I can take you, if you would like to go."

"That would be appreciated." We stood, not knowing what else to say. "Nice man, was he?" she asked at last.

"An excellent man," I told her. "The best."

**o~o~0~o~o**

_**Thursday, October 13**__**th**__**, 2005:**_

I sank into the chair next to Bella's, in her college cafeteria, pushing away a migraine with the heels of my hands. Morty's cousin and her daughter had just left campus after thanking me for taking care of him. There had been a great turnout for his memorial, but a lot of attendees were speculating heartlessly about his death and all I wanted was some peace and quiet.

At least I had a chance of getting some of that; Titch said that the four vampires stalking us had left the country, and I didn't have to worry for a while. That meant Bella, Rose, Em and I didn't have to live in each other's back pockets. Still, I was not at peace.

I could hear Titch's parting words in my brain, on loop. "You should go. Exorcise your demons."

"Headache?" Bella asked me, pressing her lips to my temple.

"Mm," I nodded, flipping pages of my book.

Tabby and some of Bella's other friends pulled up spots at our table. Rebecca Ireland slammed down her books with a thump, making me wince.

"Oh, I wish I could read as fast as you, Edward." Her bright blue eyes bored into me. "Lit is killing me. Five novels in a week? It's brutal."

"You can learn to speed read too, if you practise," I told her.

"Just how fast do you read?" Sarah asked me with a frown. The beads in her hair clacked together whenever she tipped her head. "I can speed read, and you're going much faster than I do."

"About 400 words per minute," I muttered, making an unnecessary note in my binder. It was a lie. I could read 900 words a minute without difficulty.

"Wow, the best I can do is three hundred," Sarah said. "How's your homework going, Bella?"

My mate shrugged. "It's fine. I'm not having any trouble keeping up with it."

"No way can you read 400 words a minute, Pops," Tabby challenged me.

Sighing, I turned leaves, passed her my book (_Anatomy of Melancholy)_, pointed at the page, and quoted aloud:

"_An humble author to implore makes bold. Thy kind indulgence, even undeserv'd,_

_Should melancholy wight or pensive lover,_

_Courtier, snug cit, or carpet knight so trim_

_Our blossoms cull, he'll find himself in clover,_

_Gain sense from precept, laughter from our whim._

_Should learned leech with solemn air unfold_

_Thy leaves, beware, be civil, and be wise:_

_Thy volume many precepts sage may hold,_

_His well fraught head may find no trifling prize._

_Should crafty lawyer trespass on our ground-_

"Hold up!" Tabby ordered. All eyes at our table were huge and resting upon me. "You never said you have a photographic memory!"

I shrugged. "I have a photographic memory."

"Ooh, that's so cool!" Sarah wriggled in her seat. "Does it make studying easier?"

I rested my forearms on the table. "In some ways. Memorizing text can be a drawback if one doesn't take care to understand the content. I have the advantage of remembering what I've read. However, it's tempting to parrot back whatever an author has written, without internalizing the message. I do better on tests with multiple choice than I do with long answers."

"Hah. Ignore that. He's a phenom," Bella said, rubbing my neck. "Edward takes care to learn the substance of the work." She kissed my cheek, making me smile. "Insufferable know-it-all."

"You love me," I smirked.

"Because you're cute."

"Hah!"

"Get a room," Rebecca growled.

I pointed at Bella's tummy. "We did. Look where it got us!"

"Brat!" Bella muttered.

"I still don't know why you aren't an English maj-" Tabby stopped mid-sentence and snatched up my hand off the table, startling me. Quickly, I relaxed my hand and allowed her to lift it. _He feels clammy. Is he sick? _"What happened to your arm?"

Gently, I withdrew my hand and put it in my lap. She gave me an apologetic look. "It's nothing," I said. "A dog bit me."

"What kind of dog?" Rebecca asked with concern.

"Rottweiler."

"Why's the scar silver?" Sarah wanted to know.

"It's a kind of medical glue."

"Medical glue?" Sarah wrinkled her nose. "How recently were you bitten?"

"About a week ago. Bella and I were picnicking and it just ran up and grabbed me."

The girls made various noises of dismay.

"Does it hurt?" Tabby demanded.

I lifted a shoulder. "A bit."

Rebecca's jaw was on the floor. "Did you catch the dog?"

"The authorities had it destroyed." Well, that was the truth.

"Didn't stop you from eating lunch, though," Bella said drily.

"It's not every day that you make my favourite," I teased, waggling my brows.

"Oh! Look at the time! We have to eat before it's time to leave for class," Rebecca declared, bouncing up and pushing in her chair.

"You're so lucky to have a double lunch," Tabby told Bella.

"You don't have Renaissance, now?" Sarah asked, pulling her lunch bag out of her knapsack.

"I took Shakespeare," Bella answered. "It starts at two."

Sarah nodded. "Oh. Well, I guess your courses are different. What is it you want to be again?"

"I think I might want to be an archivist," Bella said, looking off into space. "Or a conservator and restorer of old documents."

I was impressed. "You haven't mentioned that, Love."

"I'm only just discovering the possibilities, Mocha-chino."

"Mocha-chino?" Sarah crossed her arms and raised a brow, the beads in her hair clacking. "Damn, girl, he's whiter than white. How the heck did you come up with that?"

Bella blushed hotly. "Well, he wears chinos a lot."

Rebecca returned with a bag of Cheezits from the vending machine. Who calls that lunch? "And?"

Bella purred, "He smells like mocha."

"Sexy momma," Rebecca said, nudging my mate.

"The momma and the poppa," Tabby said. "Love the t-shirts, by the bye."

Bella and I were wearing matching white t-shirts with a blue sailor boy on each. They said, 'This all started with a little seaman.' Both Bella and I smirked.

"Thanks," Bella said.

"My sister-in-law got these for us."

"Rosalie?" Tabby asked.

"Yep."

"Wow, she has a sense of humour?" Sarah asked, wiping her fingers on her napkin. We all snickered at that.

Tabby started to gather her things. "Can you guys come over on Friday night? Everett and Tom will be there."

Bella looked at me. We'd been over to Tabby's apartment a few times and it was always fun, but I thought I might want to spend that evening exorcising some of my demons. Before Ren arrived, I had to figure out how to be a dad.

"Actually, I think we might have a prior commitment. Can we have a rain check?" I asked.

Tabby nodded, picking up the detritus of her lunch. "Sure. We'll catch you later."

" 'Kay," Bella said with a little wave. She looked at me and her eyes darkened. "What-"

"Cullen!" Joe Billings gasped, throwing himself down into the chair next to me.

"Billings?"

"I've lost my notes from Biochem. A whole week's worth!" he began frantically.

"Don't sweat it, man." I reached into my book bag and took out my binder. "Just Biochem?"

"Yeah." His heartbeat settled down.

I removed the requisite notes from my binder. "Will you return them to me tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure. You're a lifesaver!" He wondered whether he ought to tell me something, shuffled my notes and after a brief hesitation, set them down on the table. "Edward?"

I felt my forehead crease. "What is it, Joe?"

He swallowed. Hard. "I don't know how to tell you this…"

"I probably know what you're going to say," I reassured him.

"Professor Dixon's kind of an ass, you know?"

I rolled my eyes. "Has he been talking about me again?"

Joe actually blushed. "I overheard him talking to the TA. He says he'll get you to play show and tell somehow. Threaten your grade for not participating, or some such."

I pushed down my irritation. "I'm not going to let him make a guinea pig out of me, just because I have Coproporphyria."

"So what will you do?" Joe's forehead wrinkled.

"I'll tell him if he doesn't keep his nose out of my business, I'll take it up with the dean."

"I'm really sorry about it, man."

"No big," I said, waving my hand dismissively. "Half the teachers in the college would sacrifice their left nut to read my medical file. It's nothing new."

"It's not right," he argued.

"No, but it's nothing worth worrying over." I held up my hand and we clapped and clasped them. Joe repressed a shudder; I had told him that my 'disease' made my body temperature lower than average and so little was known about Coproporphyria that he didn't question it. "Thanks for telling me, bro."

"You're welcome. Thanks for lending me the notes."

"Any time," I promised.

"I have to go pick up my baby sister." He rolled his eyes. "She's dating a new guy. I want to check him out."

"Okay, see you."

Joe left and Bella eyed me curiously. "You've got a friend, there."

"Yeah," I agreed. "He's a good kid. Wants to be a doctor because his dad was badly burned and couldn't be saved."

"Oh, poor guy."

"Yeah. Good kid," I said, deep in thought.

"Edward?"

"Yeah, Minx?"

"What is it that you want to do on Friday night? The look on your face… it was almost… anxious."

I took both her hands in mine. "I have something I have to do before the baby's born, and I thought this might be a good time. If it's not too stressful on you, that is." I squirmed inwardly, a bit. "Although I don't think the stress is apt to get much better as you approach your due date. So I'd kind of like to get it over with. Cut out the gangrene, you know."

"What is it?" Bella asked, her eyes locked on mine.

I sighed and slumped. "There are things of mine in the house. In Chicago."

Bella picked up my hands and kissed them. "We'll go to Chicago for the weekend."

**o~o~0~o~o**

_**Saturday, October 15**__**th**__**, 2005:**_

"It's not right," I told Bella, tugging at my hair.

"What's not right, Mocha-chino?"

I clamped my lips shut. I could hardly expect the house and grounds to look the same after eighty-seven years and countless occupants. For one thing, there'd been barely any cars back then. The only people who had garages kept carriages in them. "It's just different than I'm used to, that's all. Pay me no mind. The last tenants ran a bed and breakfast here, under Esme's watchful eye. They closed it six months ago and Carlisle decided not to rent it out again."

"Tell me what it used to be like," she coaxed.

I narrowed my eyes and peered into the murky past. "The front lawn was bigger."

"Because the road wasn't as wide?"

"Yeah. And no fence." I frowned. "They've stuccoed over the brick. It was red brick. And the sidewalk's gone."

"It would have been prettier red."

"It looked… formidable. Except… Mother planted flowers. Everywhere." I felt my lips twitch up, despite being nervous. "I think she kept me occupied with digging in the garden. A lot."

Idle hands are the devil's workshop.

"Maybe that's how you learned the language of flowers," Bella suggested.

"Perhaps." I looked up at the third floor, to where the witch's hat turret stood guard, and then waved a hand toward the middle of the house. "She had a fountain, there. A little cherub, in black stone."

"I wonder what happened to it."

"Oh!" I chuckled. "They disposed of it. I never lived it down!"

Bella grinned at me. "What did you do?"

"As I recall, as a mere babe, I was quite taken with it." I lifted a brow.

"And?"

"Well, I can't remember doing it, but I can remember Grandfather roaring at me. It seems I left a trail of clothes in the front hall, toddled outside _au naturel_, and struck a pose next to the fountain."

"Then what?" Bella gawped at me.

"You understand, there were always people in the street. Apparently, I attracted an audience."

"Uh oh!"

"My father razzed me about this, for years after," I said, eyes crinkling.

"That's a great story," Bella said, squeezing my arm.

I felt like the cat that ate the canary. "That's not the best part."

"C'mon, tell me!"

"I peed in the garden in front of the neighbours."

Bella clapped both hands over her mouth and we both slayed ourselves laughing. "Ohmygod!"

"I wonder if that's why Grandfather was always hard on me," I mused, staring at the front of the house. It was totally wrong. Black trim on a mustard three-story, the porch listing to the side. "Red house, white trim. The stained glass transom window is the same, but the … the basement windows are gone."

"Shall we go in?" Bella suggested. With a nod, I escorted her up the steps.

"These have been replaced. The whole porch was wood. And there was more gingerbread. I can remember the housepainter cussing about having to do it all."

We stood before the door with its brass knob, no longer shiny but dark with patina. I reached to enter the code Carlisle had given me into the electronic lock. The light turned green but I hesitated.

"You okay?" Bella asked, looking concerned.

I laughed a bit anxiously. "I… yeah, I'm okay." I turned the knob, expecting to smell beeswax and silver polish. Instead, the faint aroma of bleach lingered. To my left, a door, then stairs with ornate iron railings –brass topped- led upward. The stairs wrapped around the middle of the house to the third story, where I could see a chandelier in sore need of cleaning that dangled from the ceiling. The floor was white ceramic tile and the stairs were carpeted. "The floor and staircase should be oak."

"I'll say," Bella murmured.

Stepping in, I patted the space beside me. "There was a table here. For calling cards and gloves."

"Hat rack?"

"Yes, and an umbrella stand." I stepped up to a pair of pocket doors. "Parlour." Grasping them, I swung them open and blinked. The room was white and filled with sun. "Well… that's…"

"What a pretty room," Bella said, admiring the tall leaded windows in the curved wall.

"It used to have heavy green drapes and dark wallpaper," I said, pointing at the window niche. "That's where they laid my Grandfather out. About a year later, my father bought me a piano and put it right there, just so I'd come in the room."

"Jeez," Bella said, walking to the other set of doors, opposite the window. "What's this?"

"Dining room." The walls bore burgundy flocked wallpaper with white trim. "Well! It hasn't changed much. Mother's wretched wallpaper has endured. Victorians loved wallpaper, you know. Electric lights in the sconces, though."

"I forgot you had gaslight."

"Yeah."

"What's the back room?"

"My father's study. My mother positively hated it that he painted it Kelly green. She thought it was a dreadful colour."

Bella pulled open the doors and walked in. "Oh, Edward! This is where you and your father played with your tin soldiers?"

I strode over to the black marble fireplace with its soapstone mantle. "Right here, on a rug on the floor."

"I can almost hear your mother, telling off the pair of you," Bella said, caressing the mantle.

I could almost hear her myself. "There will be no more catapults in this house, gentlemen!" I pointed at the opposite corner. "The cylinder phonograph was there, on a tea table with wheels."

"I thought the Gramophone in your old room came from this house."

"It did. We got that when I was twelve, and it sat in the parlour, but we kept the old phonograph, too."

"Will it be stored with the stuff Carlisle hid for you?"

"I hope so. He told me there was nothing of value. Clothes, dishes, things my half-siblings couldn't sell."

Exiting the room, I crossed the hall, ignoring the baize door at the back, and entered the room in the middle of the left side. "New powder room. Hah. Used to be the dumbwaiter."

"Did you ever hide in it?"

"Naturally." I opened the door at the front right of the house. "Smoking room."

"Seriously?"

"It was painted mustard yellow."

"Your parents had odd taste. Except the structure of the house… it's gorgeous. They just didn't decorate in sane colours."

"Father also had stuffed birds mounted on the wall."

Bella shot me a hard look. "Creepy?"

"Hah!" I started up the stairs.

"Wait a minute! Where's the kitchen?"

I turned to look at my very confused wife. "Up here."

Her forehead wrinkled. "Upstairs? Wasn't that inconvenient?"

"Only for the servants."

Bella's eyes got round. "Servants?"

I continued to climb. "My father was important, Minx. We had a maid and a cook."

"Holy crow."

At the top of the stairs was the kitchen. To the front right was the conservatory –now barren of plants- and the library. To the left was my mother's sewing room and a pantry. I continued to the third floor and hurried to the turret bedroom at the front of the house. "This was my mother's room."

When I opened the door, light poured out and dust motes danced on the air. Someone had painted it the colour of butter. The small brass chandelier had been painted white to match the crown mouldings.

"What a beautiful room," Bella said, walking around. The floors creaked with age.

The sun came in through the window and warmed me. "It was lavender, and she had ornate furniture that was painted white and decorated with pale green and silver accents. She had her dressing table here," I held out my hand and roughed out the shape. "She would sit and brush her hair and I'd watch her."

Bella came to me and ran her fingers through my hair. "It must have been beautiful. You have her colouring."

"Yes, but I look like Father."

"Where's your room?"

"I think Lizzie's is next. I had the back of the house."

Bella hurried past doors. "This one?"

Hurriedly, I caught her arm. "No." I swallowed, hard and stared at the shut door. "That was Grandfather's."

Bella reached for the handle of the door again, and I stopped her. "Please, don't."

"It's only a room, Edward."

"He's … I've got a bad feeling. Please leave it untouched."

Bella looked at me like she was going to argue, then, took a breath and nodded. "Okay."

The room at the center back of the house was the lavatory. "They got rid of the claw foot tub."

Bella peeked in. "All new plumbing, obviously."

"The commode had a tank mounted high on the wall. And there was a shower with copper pipes that made cascading hot water."

"Interesting."

"That one was William's," I said, gesturing at the room with the wainscoting. It was directly across the hall from Grandfather's. My room was between the lavatory and William's.

Bella didn't bother going in his room. "Attractive. Do all the bedrooms have fireplaces?"

"Yes. We didn't have central heating at that time. This room was mine." It wasn't nearly as posh as that of William, who was nearly grown when I was born, but it did have a built in wardrobe and bookcase. "I can't believe it! The wallpaper! It's the same. Why on earth would anyone choose to keep it?"

Bella grimaced at it. "Grecian urns?"

"In gray-green flocking. Horrible, isn't it?"

"I'm glad you said it," she chuckled and approached the window, which faced the now-small yard. Half of the property was taken up with a driveway and garage. Mother's old hazelnut trees were gone.

Bella's lips turned up. "You had a window seat."

"It was padded; I used to sit here and read. The seat lifts." I tipped the lid, dislodging dust, and spied something wedged in the corner of the box. "Holy!" Bending down, I pried at the object and brushed it free of cobwebs. "Look! It's one of my soldiers!" There were still traces of paint on the jacket. "German one."

"That's so cool. May I see?"

"Yes."

Bella turned the tiny toy over in her fingers as I looked out the back window. "I spent a lot of time in here," I murmured.

"Studying?"

"Studying. Writing in my journal. Reading for hours. Hiding from Lizzie, William and Grandfather."

"Admiring Miss October, 1918?"

I sighed. "Never got to hang her on my wall." I put my hands in my pockets.

Bella eyed me strangely. "Do I look like her?"

"No," I smirked, shifting my weight. "She had curls. Probably blonde."

My mate got a dangerous glint in her eye. "What was she wearing?"

"A corset and underthings with a big white bustle of lace. Her ankles were showing."

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!" Bella _tsked_ at me. "That picture was positively pornographic, back in the day. What makes you think your parents would have allowed you to put it up?"

"Mother never came in my room." I tried to smother a grin. "You think that was bad? Laurie had this set of playing cards…"

"Uh huh?" Bella stepped closer.

"Positively scandalous."

We were chest-to-chest. "Really." She slipped her finger inside my shirt and undid a button. "Did you fantasize when you were looking at them?"

At what moment did I fall into the frying pan? "Um." I had the sense of being watched, and dismissed it. It was probably just the childish notion of being under my elders' scrutiny.

My mate undid another button. "Did you think about Miss October, lying in your bed at night?" She undid another button and I began to feel a little guilty.

"I…"

Bella whispered against my mouth, "Did you touch yourself?"

"Bella!" I gasped, capturing her wrists. "That wouldn't have been proper!"

"Did you?" she crooned. "Did you masturbate?"

There was no way I could look at my mate. "Are you purposefully trying to kill me?"

"Are you avoiding the question by asking another question?"

I rolled my eyes.

"You're cute when you're flustered. So did you?"

"My parents were Victorian, much more old-fashioned than the Edwardians around me, and they were very religious. I had it drilled into me from a young age that any such… behaviour was a terrible sin."

Bella put her hands in my shirt and played with the hair on my chest. "It must have been tough to live up to their standards."

Mother and Father were without doubt rolling in their graves. The stale air in the room felt claustrophobic. My muscles clenched. "What's wrong?" she asked me.

"You're making me uncomfortable," I told her, trying not to be snippy.

"You never had a kiss," she murmured. Where was she going with this?

"No."

"Never had a girl in your room."

"No."

"We're in your childhood bedroom, beautiful guy."

I resisted the urge to back up. "No!"

"We're married and this is 2005."

"Please don't, Bella."

"Exorcise some demons, Love."

The room seemed to close in on me, dark shadows gathering at the apex of wall and ceiling._ A lightning flash of pain, pressure on my back, flung drops. Screaming._

I took a step back, then. "I can't."

A flash of alarm crossed Bella's face and I hugged myself and took a few calming breaths. She waited patiently for me to explain, her lips parted and eyes solemn.

I gestured at the floor. "My bed was there."

Her lashes fluttered. "Okay."

I pushed back the chaotic images in my mind. If the past was not to overwhelm me, I would have to maintain control of my emotions. I stared at the wallpaper just above the level where my mattress had once been. A faint, pale brown discolouration arced up, a yard long. Flung drops. Tentatively, I touched it. My fingers didn't tremble. "We had Lysol, you know. A 25 cent bottle made a couple of gallons of disinfectant. Mother wouldn't let me put any on her damn wallpaper to get rid of this mark. Eighty-seven years and it hasn't come out."

"What is it?" Bella wondered, reaching out to touch it, curiously.

I smiled grimly. "It's the beginning of the end. Don't you know?"

"Is it?" she whispered. A monochrome flashback assaulted me, making me flinch. _My father, my mother, me… Someone else was behind them: a man, trying to hold back my father, to make him stop hitting me. Everyone was shouting and crying. Who could it be?_

My throat felt as though I had swallowed glass. "It's blood spatter," I told her. "It was the first Sunday morning in September. Last day before school."

"Edward."

"He whipped me. My dear father." I heard the belt cut the air beside my head. My eyes burned and I shut them.

"Edward, stay with me." I felt Bella's palms press hard against my cheeks. She forced me to look at her. Behind her, I could see distorted, fearful images. Was this a flashback?

"What did I do? What did I do that was so bad?" I held my breath and waited for some kind of paranormal or religious revelation. Would I get my answer, in this place?

Bella's fingers traced under my eyes. "Vampires… become more like the humans they were. Traits become exaggerated."

I was silent.

"You were never a wicked child. You're too good a person. He… I'm sure he was sorry for it."

"He…" I didn't know what I wanted to say. I wanted to rant and rail against someone who'd been dead for a human lifetime. To demand answers from him. And that felt rebellious and dishonorable. If only I could turn back the clock and make my father give me guidance instead of condemnation. I was so frustrated by my inability to communicate with the dead that I wanted to tear the house to pieces with my bare hands. But losing my cool around my mate and unborn child was not an option. "I'm sorry, Minx, but you don't know that. That's not a comfort."

"It's a tragedy."

Somehow, having Bella express her upset added to mine rather than reducing it. The father I needed was permanently unavailable to discuss it. The closure I craved was impossible. I marched angrily from my room to the front room on the left side, opposite my mother's, set my jaw and turned the knob. All the breath seemed to leave my body.

It was still there.

"This is your father's room," Bella said tonelessly. "I thought you said it was a dresser."

"I could have sworn it was a tallboy."

The built-in wardrobe was huge, its burgundy front embellished with faded _Chinoiserie_.

"It's where he kept his belts." Bella approached the wardrobe and opened the doors. Again, I wanted to retreat. Inside the doors were a set of narrow drawers, designed for silver-backed brushes, neckties, gloves, undergarments, suspenders and… belts. My mate slid open one drawer, then another. "It's empty. Everything's gone."

I shook my head. "Carlisle didn't know."

Bella waited.

"It's upstairs. I need your help to get rid of it."

"The belt he used to beat you?"

"Yes."

She inclined her head to the side. "Is that why we're here?"

"Yes."

"You don't need my help, Mocha-chino. You need to do it yourself."

I nodded curtly. "Come on."

"Where is it?"

"The attic."

"How do we get up there?"

"Through the baize door. Servants' entrance." I took Bella's hand and led her to the back of the house. Beside the lavatory was the cupboard for linens. The green baize was powdery with age and when I pushed on the narrow door, it _scrawked_ loudly. I couldn't recall using the passages since I was a small boy, hiding from my half-siblings.

"Are you sure about this, Edward?"

"Yeah." I hurried up the steep, narrow staircase and Bella followed.

The attic was of raw wood, dark with age. It looked like any normal attic: neglected, dusty and cobwebby.

"It's empty," Bella frowned.

"No. I just have to find the spot Carlisle _Showed_ me."

My eyes catalogued each joint, splinter and exposed nail. It took me five entire minutes to find the catch. The door opened with a scratchy bump.

"Carlisle built that?" Bella asked, mouth open. "It's like something out of _The Goonies_."

I ducked my head and peered into the dusty gloom. "I have to admit, I'm impressed. Carlisle's not known for his ability with hand tools." I stepped into the storeroom and my nose wrinkled.

"So, you've never been back to the house? Since your parents passed away?"

"No." I bent to pick up a trunk, which I slid through the doorway and across the floor. There were four wooden crates, another such trunk, a walking stick and the grimy horn of the phonograph. I passed the latter to Bella, pleased to have something that had given me and my parents so much enjoyment.

"It's locked," Bella said, inspecting the smaller trunk.

I retrieved the keys from my pocket. "Here." While Bella tried to turn a key in the lock, I opened the second crate. "Golly, look at this."

"What is it?"

"My sailor suit and my baptismal gown… my journal, Mother's prayer book… and look! The toy soldiers."

Bella took the box from me. "Oh, Mocha-chino. Remind me to kiss Carlisle the next time I see him."

I patted the third crate. "This one's just got the phonograph in it."

"I can't wait to hear the songs."

"At least our ears are better than those of humans. The cylinders weren't very good acoustically, although the technology was phenomenal at the time."

"Mm. What's in that crate?"

I pried off the lid. "Dishes, apparently."

"So… the trunks?"

Kneeling beside Bella, I tested the key in the lock. With a touch of pressure, it gave, and I could smell something familiar that ought to have comforted me. Instead, I felt apprehensive.

Bella looked at me. "Pipe tobacco?"

I nodded. "Cherry." My eyes locked on my mate. "This is it. It's in here."

"How do you know?"

I swallowed, hard. "I can smell it: fear… adrenaline and blood."

Bella shook her head rapidly. "How could Carlisle save it, if it smells like that?"

"Well, he wasn't sure what happened to me. I didn't tell him the whole story, although he recently told me that he'd always been disgusted that my father caused my injuries. He didn't know it was a belt."

My mate's eyes flashed fire. "Wouldn't you say the blood on it was a good indication?"

The past weighed heavily on my heart. "The Influenza, Love. We all coughed blood. A lot of it. It could have been on our clothes and shoes."

Bella's eyes closed. "I know that. I'm sorry for being insensitive."

I put my arm around her and kissed her temple. "There's no need to be sorry. I'm glad you have a hard time relating to the experience."

Bella raised the lid of the trunk, revealing black cloth, and I covered my nose and mouth with my hand. She regarded me solemnly. "Everything smells bad."

"Yes." Fear, adrenaline and the sourness of old blood. My blood.

"Are you going to want anything in here, Edward?"

"I don't know. I have to look through it."

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I need to know more about him, Bella. My memories of him are all positive, except for that one. The beating. I need to remember it, so I can move on. Does that make any sense?"

"Okay, Love." She lifted the edge of the cloth. "Do you want to do this, or should I?"

"Together."

The black cloth item was a morning coat. Under it was a dress shirt with diamond-studded cufflinks, identical in style to Bella's engagement ring. I took them from the shirt and put them in my pocket.

Many of the objects in the trunk were wrapped in linen bandages.

"There's a little clock in here," Bella said. It was brass, with a white face.

"It used to sit on the mantle in his room."

"Paperweight?"

"Yeah, from his desk. And look, here's his fountain pen."

"Is it gold?"

"Yes."

"Wow." Bella rummaged in the trunk and came up with two papers: Father's law degree, and my parents' marriage license. "Oh, Love."

"I really hope the odour wears off." I moved the papers onto my 'keep' pile. "Even if I had them restored, it wouldn't remove scent."

"Maybe you can have them laminated so the scent is blocked."

"Great idea." My fingers touched a jumble of familiar leather, and I _knew_. My father's belts were, indeed, preserved in the trunk.

How would I handle seeing the object that resulted in so much pain? And there were other things in the trunk that I wanted to see. I measured my breaths. "Bella? The belts. They're here."

"It's okay. They can't hurt you anymore. They won't hurt anyone, ever again."

"Take them out for me?"

"Sure."

"He only hit me with one."

"Which one is it?"

"Narrow black leather with a flat, triangular gold buckle."

"There isn't one. There's one with a rectangular gold buckle. It has sharp edges and it smells rancid."

"That'll be it. Keep it wrapped up. I'll look at it after we've sorted the rest."

"Okay."

I continued to avert my eyes while Bella made sure the belt was wrapped and away. Then, I made quick work of the rest of the contents of the trunk.

There were leather slippers, a smoking jacket, dress shoes, gloves, a silk scarf… nothing I cared to have. And then, his war ribbons and a record of service that I wanted. The malodorous trunk was empty and I didn't want to put my mementos back in it. Perhaps there would be enough space in my mother's trunk and it would suffice to carry everything.

My eyes flickered between the linen-wrapped object on the floor and my mother's trunk.

Perhaps it would be best to get the hard part out of the way and then end the day on a high note. Leaning toward Bella on my hip, I held out my hand. Slowly, she passed me the linen. I could feel the belt coiled inside.

"Do you want-"

I held up my hand to beg silence, and explored the shape coiled inside the linen.

"When I was disobedient," I shared, "he used to tell me to go and get the belt. As I've told you before, whippings were nothing unusual back in the day. But he used to fold it in half and give me a wallop or three on my shorts, and once I graduated to long pants he stopped spanking me. I have no idea what I ever could have done to warrant the buckle."

"Nothing."

"In his mind, there had to have been something."

"It was inexcusable. I know you. You would never have purposefully harmed anyone, and that's the only excuse I would be able to stomach. He-"

I raised my eyes to meet hers. "As you say. But it happened. It was real. Losing my mother and father was real. Losing my human life was real. The years of self-loathing, of isolation, happened. And the trigger for it all, whether deserved or undeserved, is forever buried in time. I know what happened. I don't know why."

"Do you want to remember what provoked it?"

I shook my head. "Want has very little to do with it. Every once in a while, I have a flashback. It's going to come back to me eventually. Maybe it was my fault."

Bella's eyes burst into flame. "It was his fault!"

I sighed. "Or both."

"Edward!"

"Please, Minx."

"I'm sorry." Her eyes darkened and welled with silvery tears. "I just can't bear the thought of anyone hurting you."

"I know."

"Tell me what you need," she urged, eyes strong although her lip quivered.

"I need to acknowledge it was real and not some hallucinatory by-product of my transformation."

"I promise not to interrupt."

I winced. "Can you listen without judging him?"

"I don't know," she admitted. "I love you and it kills me that he did this."

I had a small epiphany. "It means everything to me that you love me like that, but I need you to keep something in mind."

"Okay," she said tremulously.

"I loved him. And I still love him, and I will always love him, even if he wasn't a dad like Carlisle."

She shook her head. "You're so strong."

"Carlisle said that to my mother. Do you know what she said to that?"

"What?"

" 'I can do all things through God, who strengthens me'."

"You can, too."

"I can do this."

"She would be so proud of you."

I didn't have much faith in that. "I wish that to be true, regardless of my past behaviour." I rose smoothly to my feet, extending my hand to Bella. "Come with me."

Picking up my father's empty trunk, I took Bella back to his room and there, I put the belt in its drawer –third from the top. Then, I backed up and surveyed the room.

"Father? I've come here to sort out some of this muddle. To face the past. I really don't understand what I could have done to merit such a punishment. And it wasn't a disciplinary action, it was a punishment." Fury burned for a moment.

"I'm angry at you sometimes. Even if I did something horrible, it was your job to control your temper. Lashing out in your anger cost our family everything. And since I don't know why you were so incensed, I'm angry at myself, too."

I opened the drawer and pulled out the belt, letting the linen wrappings fall away. It coiled, thin and innocuous-looking, in my hands. I had a good look at it. It smelled of vinegar, which had doubtless been used to clean it, and decay. The leather was starting to crack, the gleaming gold buckle flat and sharp –actually rectangular, not a triangle as I had envisioned. It still bore traces of my humanity.

"I remember all of it. Except _why_. What did I do?

"You used to make me fetch this belt from that drawer when I misbehaved. But the day you beat me with the buckle, you were wearing this. You slid it right out of your belt loops. I remember your shouting. I remember how it cut. It stung. I remember screaming and trying to get away from you. You couldn't hold me down, I was too strong. So, you lashed me –as Carlisle said- again and again in a fury. I moved the wrong way and this weapon," I thumbed the sharp edge, "caught on my…"

"Foreskin," Bella whispered.

"You tore me. I bled everywhere. And you were hitting me on the forearms and I tried to cover myself when Mother came in, screaming at you to stop. Someone pulled you back by your jacket. A man, I think. Everyone was shouting and crying, and you ran off."

Bella was quietly bawling her eyes out. I felt oddly detached from my emotions.

"It was so humiliating," I told him. "I wouldn't let her see. She wanted to care for me and I wouldn't let her and she was really mad at me. She ran out, and there was blood on her skirt. The pale blue quilt she made me? I hid my face in it and cried. She came back with ice wrapped in a soft cloth, and bandages.

"For three days, I tried to pretend it was okay so she wouldn't worry. Dressing was agony. I couldn't sit down. Everything I did restarted the bleeding. Infection set in and I got really frightened. I didn't want to go to the doctor, but…"

Bleak horror hollowed me out. "Since I hadn't been out in three days, I must have picked up a germ in the waiting room. There were so many people in there, coughing until they were blue. The doctor circumcised me and gave me stitches in five places. When I got home, I wasn't feeling well and Mother put me to bed. She kissed me goodnight, dammit. My injuries stung but I think I must have gone to sleep for several hours, and then Mother came in, coughing, and said you were very ill and we needed to take you to hospital. So I wrapped you in a blanket and Mother and I got you to the car. By the time we got to the hospital, you were unconscious. Carlisle wouldn't let me see you. He was concerned that you would say something regrettable. You went very quickly. You never acknowledged my apology."

"You had nothing to be sorry for," Bella breathed.

_Whatever._ I nodded. "One thing I've learned from you, Father, is never to take my loved ones for granted. And there's one more thing: I'm never going to do to my child what you did to me. My daughter is never going to be afraid of my hands or any object I can hold in them. My daughter will be absolutely secure in my love."

I set down the belt and caressed the old wooden trunk, then twisted the lid in my hands and cracked it into pieces. With Bella's help, I stacked the broken wood in the fireplace and dropped the linen on it. Bella took the lighter out of her purse and flicked flame onto an end of the bandage, and soon, we had a decent fire going.

"Goodbye, Father. Rest in peace."

Carefully, I coiled the belt and set it on the blaze. Bella and I sat cross-legged on the floor, thighs touching and hands linked. We watched it burn away to ash.

"I'm selling the house," I said finally.

"Good," my mate replied.

"Shall we go and see what's in my mother's trunk?"

"No more skeletons, I hope."

"I think not."

"Let's go."

We returned to the attic and I put the key in the lock. As soon as I opened the lid, the scent of lavender and rosewater was released. It was balm to my soul. "Hello, Mother. I do miss you." And then, my eyes absorbed what I was seeing, and I dipped my hands into whorls of glorious cream-coloured silk. "Ahh! I am going to call Carlisle today and thank him for this." I pressed my face against the cloth, thanking God for the scent of my mother, then rose and let the skirt unfold with a swish.

Bella lifted her hands like she was praying, and rose carefully to her feet. "Oh, my gosh! It's the dress you told me about."

"Is it not exquisite?" I asked. Material criss-crossed at the front like a toga, leaving the back bare, and the short train puddled on the floor. My mother was tall, just as I'd thought. With heels, she'd have been almost my height. "Look here, at the dragon painted down the back. And here's a peacock."

"Doves, peonies and apple blossoms, look! There's even a swan," Bella said, pointing it out. "This dress? I've never seen anything like it."

"I wanted so badly to be able to show you this dress," I told her.

"It's truly a work of art. I'll bet it's priceless." Bella sat back down on the floor surprisingly quickly, considering she was the equivalent of seven months pregnant. "What else is in here?" She carefully pulled items from the trunk: matching button-up shoes, underskirts, a silver shoe horn, a sterling silver buckle-back bracelet and a set of fat pearls. Underneath that stuff was a set of letters tied with a faded blue ribbon, and a big family Bible.

"Why did Carlisle leave all this behind? Why didn't he give it to you years ago?" Bella asked, quivering with excitement in a manner worthy of Alice.

"I was so angry. I might have destroyed it all. He knew that the one place it would all be safe from me was in this house; I never planned to come back here."

"I'm so glad you did. This has been a tremendous day."

"Yeah," I admitted, my mouth twisting.

"Hey!" Bella caressed my cheek. "You okay?"

"I'm not sure yet." I shrugged a shoulder. "I suppose I was half hoping that being here would unlock my memories."

"You've remembered a lot, today," she encouraged me.

I grimaced. "A picture that was blurry is now sharp. I still…"

"Edward." My mate brushed back my hair. "We don't always get answers."

"I know."

"You went through a huge amount of trauma. Your brain put up a wall to protect you."

"Yeah, I know."

She put her arms around me. "Some things are best forgotten."

I shook my head. "I feel like I don't have a choice. Like the past is waiting to ambush me. You know how you felt when we were at Renée's and you had the flashback?"

Bella nodded. "I had a panic attack and then I handed Jacob his heart on a platter."

"That's how I feel when I flash back. It's like it's happening all over again."

"Are there any vampire hypnotists?"

I hummed a brief laugh void of humour. "I'll have to ask Aro."

Bella's eyes widened. "Could Aro help you to remember?"

The suggestion made me reel. "I don't know. Maybe." I bit my lip. "If he could, I'd have to know the potential risks. If he broke down that barrier, who knows what would happen?"

"Would Jasper be able to advise you on that?"

I nodded. "After the baby's born, I'll discuss it with him. There's enough going on right now without opening Pandora's box."

"And Carlisle?"

"Yes."

"I'm sure Alice would have some input."

"Doesn't she always?" I rested my cheek against Bella's head and listened to her heart and Renesmee's. The wind had picked up outside and something bumped softly. Bella looked startled.

"What's that?"

"Old houses creak and bump, that's all. It's the wind."

"It's not haunted, is it?"

I smoothed the crease between her brows. "No. It's just a house." The only thing haunted in the building was my mind.

"Well, at least coming here accomplished something: it helped me make a solemn promise to you and Renesmee." I placed my hand on Bella's stomach and she covered it with hers.

"There was never any question in my mind that you would keep that promise."

"Thank you, Bella."

"You're welcome, Edward."

Bending down, I kissed my mate to make sure she knew she was loved and appreciated. Downstairs, there was a loud thump that startled us. Breaking the kiss, Bella clutched me.

"Are you sure your grandfather isn't… still here?"

I couldn't help but smile. "If he were, he'd have been haunting me when I was a boy. No, I can't _See_ or _Hear_ any trace of him. If he were a ghost, I would know."

Carefully, we packed everything up in the trunk and I carried it downstairs, returning for the crates, cane, and phonograph horn while Bella sat at the foot of the main staircase. Then I got a trash bag from the car and filled it with the items I didn't want to keep, intent upon dropping it at a museum as soon as possible.

"Edward?"

"Yes, Love?"

"I just wondered if you wanted to go to your parents' grave while we're in Lincoln Park. Take them some flowers?"

I considered it for a moment. "No, I'm not sure I'm ready to see my place of rest, but will you come out in the garden with me for a second? Mother used to say, 'You're closer to God in a garden than anywhere else on earth.' I want her to meet you."

"Of course."

We took the exit closest to the kitchen. The back garden looked well-tended. There was a patch full of splendid heirloom roses in the middle. I sank to my knee in front of fragrant, white blooms. "Hello, Mother. I'm glad we came to see you today. I know you've been watching and I hope you're happy. I'm happy now. I want you to meet my wife, Dona Dyawë Isabella Marie Swan Masen Cullen Yawaruna di Volturi. We call her Bella."

"Hello, Elizabeth. I want to thank you for your son."

"I want to thank you for my life. I guess you had the _Sight_. Thank you for entrusting me to Carlisle. I love him and the family he created.

"Pretty soon, you're going to be a grandmother. And Mother, I promise you, I'll be a good dad. You don't have to worry about me anymore." On a whim, I picked one of the roses to press in the Bible. I got to my feet and brushed off my knees. "I love you, but I'm not coming back here. I'll see you in the clouds."

I retrieved the last of my possessions from the hall and stowed them in the Guardian, then helped Bella to buckle up.

"Edward?"

"Hm?"

"I have a suggestion."

I grabbed my sunglasses and put them on. "I always like to hear what you're thinking."

"Just a thought." Her lashes fluttered. "You could donate the house to a foundation. Make it a home for battered wives and children."

The house, my house, could be a refuge, restored as a happy place free of violence. Perhaps providing for those in need would put the past to rest. "I really like that idea, Minx. We could discuss it with Rose."

"She'll love that."

Smiling, I twined Bella's fingers with mine and kissed her hand. "Shall we go see some sights?"

She settled into her seat. "Show me _your_ Chicago, Mocha-chino."


	13. Chapter 13: The Angel in the Black City

**Make Haste Chapter 13: The Angel in the Black City**

**This was supposed to post as a Halloween haunt but of course it's nearly impossible to surprise or startle Ed with anything.**

**And it has a very... raunchy lemon. What. He was all stressed out.**

**I've been writing this since September. It took that long to research, and then somehow I got obsessed and kept editing it. The next chapter is already in my head and just needs recording.**

**Much love to my Beta, Room 340C. This one was a lot of work and we spent a lot of late nights on it.**

**Somebody get me some sage…**

"**Demons," by Imagine Dragons**

"**The Ghosts that We Knew," by Mumford and Sons**

"**Ghosts," by Sleeping at Last**

"**Only Hope," by Switchfoot**

**o~o~0~o~o**

_Your eyes, they shine so bright  
>I wanna save that light<br>I can't escape this now  
>Unless you show me how<em>

When you feel my heat  
>Look into my eyes<br>It's where my demons hide  
>It's where my demons hide<br>Don't get too close  
>It's dark inside<br>It's where my demons hide  
>It's where my demons hide<p>

_~Demons (Imagine Dragons)_

_**Saturday, October 15**__**th**__**, 2005:**_

"Shame we couldn't see the game here," Bella said as we casually strolled onto the remnants of Old Comiskey Park -literally. The park was no more. Once upon a time, it had been called South Side Park, and I'd gone with my father to see the Sox win the Series, even though we'd normally rooted for the Cubs.

I knelt down to touch the marble plaque on the sidewalk. "Home plate. Imagine! I'd have died to have touched this back in the day."

The field was now a parking lot for the new stadium.

Bella and I had spent the overcast morning wandering around Navy Pier, promising ourselves to come back at night to ride the Ferris wheel, then, go South Side to catch some Blues at one of the many music venues on Maxwell Street. The main thing we both wanted to do was explore my old haunts. That meant parks, neighbourhoods, music and baseball. Museums could wait for another visit.

"What are the lines for?" Bella pointed at the painted markers as I got to my feet.

"That's where the foul lines were. Plus, the spectator ramp across 35th Street is shaped like part of the old grandstand."

Across the street, US Cellular Field was now the home of the Sox. The team was having a stellar year and Bella and I had spent part of the afternoon in a pub, yelling and gesturing and invading people's personal space, along with everyone else, as the Sox beat the Anaheim Angels eight to two.

Conveniently, it also kept us out of the sun, which was now almost completely below the horizon.

"Comiskey was quite the place." I smiled, remembering. "On a good day, fifty-five thousand people would come. The stands were pretty enclosed and the resultant acoustics made it so noisy. A reporter once said, 'Wrigley Field _yayed_ and Comiskey Park _roared'_."

"You went to Wrigley, too, right?"

"Oh, yeah." I put my hands in my pockets. "Opened in 1916; we went quite often to see the Cubs."

"Can we go there, too?"

I gave my mate a playful side-eye. "Are you really interested, or are you just trying to keep me happy?"

Her jaw dropped. "Are you kidding? It's Wrigley Field!"

_A girl after my own heart. _"Okay, I'll see if we can get a tour tomorrow."

"Awesome!"

We fell quiet. "You really want to do this ghost tour?" I asked, a bit uneasily.

Bella's forehead creased. "I shouldn't have suggested it. I'm sorry, Love, I thought a walking tour would be a good way to learn some history, but during October they're only doing ghost tours."

"I want to remember Chicago, Bella," I assured her, stroking away the furrows. "I avoided reading anything about its history after Carlisle claimed me so my knowledge of it is murky. A walking tour is a good way to learn it."

"You read the Obits when you were a Newborn," she reminded me.

"I read them as current events, though. I didn't delve into the past. The Expo opened in 1893, which was Father's time."

"Did he talk about it much?"

I squinted into the past. "I don't think so. I do remember that he said people called Chicago the Black City, back in his day." We strolled toward our destination, arm in arm.

"Why?"

"I'm not sure," I murmured. "Likely, because it was wretchedly dirty and morally salacious. Lots of crime. There were coal fire smuts, of course. Father said there used to be mud, almost like quicksand, and horses would get mired in it and die. The stockyards were enormous and they stank of offal. Once the fair came, I think it made people dream of grandeur. There were still some pretty rough areas when I was a boy, but…"

"The Mob?"

Three people turned their heads, even though Bella hadn't asked at all loudly. My head jerked back; I didn't think it was such a big deal anymore. Perhaps it was because of the area we were traversing. An elderly gentleman took his wife's arm and led her away from us with a prayer that we would move to a wiser subject for discussion. A young punk caressed the gun in his pocket and gave Bella the once-over. _Maybe I should give her a lesson about the Mob she won't forget._

I pulled Bella closer to my side, glaring at the gangster. "Ssh!"

Bella stopped walking and turned incredulous eyes on me. "Oh, come on!"

"We're not discussing this in the street." I herded her away from danger. The kid followed us and I gleaned from his thoughts that despite his extreme youth, he was a made man. I began to catalogue my options.

She gaped at me. "Are you serious?"

"Someone's listening." I gritted my teeth. "Submit."

My mate's eyes turned to onyx and filled with offended tears. Gently, I brushed her hair off her forehead and drew her close, not taking my eyes of the kid. He eyed me right back, the smug devil! "I'm sorry," I told Bella. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"It's just a stupid question about a defunct organization," she hissed.

The punk nodded minutely and swaggered away. _Better to lay low tonight._

I kissed Bella's brow and muttered against her forehead, "What makes you think it's defunct?"

Bella paled and I regretted… I regretted so many comments made without consideration. "You really killed Hoffa?" she asked at vampire pitch.

"Lamentably, I have little remorse. I was wrong to have killed anyone, but if I had to do it…"

"Some people say he wasn't involved with the Organization," she suggested, peeking up at me.

I bit back an uncouth answer and counted to thirty. There was no point in arguing with my Bella for showing a typically-American interest in the subject. "He was convicted of embezzlement."

"Not murder."

"They couldn't prove he was connected to any murders. I wouldn't have been able to produce physical evidence, myself."

"But you _Heard_."

"Oh, yes," I remarked. Bella nodded and all was again right with my world. "I've been tempted, occasionally, to tell someone where to find him," I confided into her ear. "But really, the sensational coverage of the story was just too entertaining." We continued walking toward 63rd Street.

"Scandalous, Mr. Cullen. You're a brat!"

"I prefer 'ferocious predator' to 'brat'."

"I suppose you and your brothers got a kick out of the speculation," she mused.

I shook my head. "They didn't know about it at the time, although Jasper, when he finally found out, did ask me what I thought of the hype."

"How'd they find out? I mean," she checked herself. "Why did you tell them, eventually, if you didn't tell them back when it happened?"

"I came clean to Carlisle after Jasper killed Lonnie." I shrugged a shoulder. "Well, sort of clean. I didn't tell Carlisle how many men I'd dispatched."

"Why Hoffa? Why not Capone?"

I shrugged a shoulder. "Different era. Timing. Ease of access. Odds of getting caught."

"I'm sorry I upset you."

"It's okay."

"Why… did I upset you?"

"Bella," I said, feeling like a first rate heel, "I'm sorry I snapped at you. That young punk following us was fantasizing about capping me in the head and then dealing with you. Even though we could evade one punk, I'd have trouble getting us out of it in these crowds if he were to call in his gang."

"There was someone following us?" Bella shook her head and clung to my arm. "Why do we meet these people everywhere we go?"

My lip curled up in amusement. "As you've said, we don't blend."

We joined a group of nine tourists lingering outside the Museum of Science and Industry. A pair of tour guides dressed in pale, tattered clothing and whiteface crept out from behind a shadowed corner and made a middle-aged lady squeak with fright. I snorted. Some ghosts! If this were their idea of a ghost tour, I might enjoy it after all. Opening my wallet, I handed the male guide cash, which he put in a pouch and hid inside his costume.

"Welcome to the H.H. Holmes Haunted Tour," the female guide hissed. In ghostly aspect, she rather reminded me of Jane. Obviously, they shared a passion for terrorizing people. "This evening, we will be walking to several venues made infamous by America's first serial killer, Henry Holmes, who's been known to appear at The Museum of Science and Industry, which is one of the only remaining structures from the 1893 Exposition. Poltergeists and apparitions are rampant and with any luck, you'll snag your own evidence of the supernatural. So keep your cameras at the ready, and you may leave here with a picture or an audio file of the undead."

"I hope nobody aims a camera at me," I murmured, making Bella snort. Immediately, she lifted the camera to snap a picture. I did my best to look undead. Bella nudged my arm. "Creepy."

"I aim to please."

"Holmes is known to have murdered at least nine or ten people," the cadaverous male tour guide informed the tourists, biting down on a fake blood capsule so that he drooled red. Amateur! "However, legend has it that he's killed far more people than that; possibly up to three or four hundred. We'll explore the Jackson Park Lagoon and the Midway Plaisance. We'll visit Prairie Avenue - home to Chicago's Victorian Era elite- and then, we'll explore the site of the notorious Murder Castle. Afterwards, we'll steady our nerves in a haunted Victorian-era tavern."

Our guides launched into a detailed description of the history of the Science Museum as we drew near to it. "Anything weird?" Bella asked me. I shook my head. "Do you see ghosts often?"

I shook my head again. "I barely ever see them and even more rarely hear them; I can only do that if they want to be acknowledged and it's not an experience I'd recommend. But if they're around, I sense them." I could feel faint movement and my senses prickled. "There's a lot of spiritual unrest here." We hung back from the group. "There's apt to be some, wherever a lot of people died under violent circumstances."

"So, there are ghosts on the grounds? Right now?" She squeezed my arm a bit more tightly.

"None that care to reveal themselves."

We walked on. At the lagoon, nothing showed. "Perhaps I'm scaring the ghosts away," I whispered to Bella, making fun in order to cover up my anxiety.

"It's pretty here," she told me. "If I were a ghost, I might haunt it."

"Well, a lot of people died here, doing construction for the fair." It was the same at the old Midway: just a hint of wrongness; a chill edge to the air that had nothing to do with the autumn weather.

Walking onward, our guides rattled on about the importance of Prairie Avenue, which had only recently become an upper class neighbourhood again. There were plans to convert old warehouses to condominiums. One of the two oldest homes in the city stood on Prairie Ave. In my father's day, the avenue had been The Place to Live and in my day, it was home to a great philanthropist named John Shortall, who founded The Society for the Prevention of Cruelty to Animals. It was also an area closely linked to the Suffrage Movement. It had begun to fall in stature by Edwardian times to the point where –in the mid-Twentieth Century- it became riddled with factories. As I recognized a familiar house, I smiled, feeling warmth bloom in my chest.

"This is the house where my piano teacher, Molly, brought me to Suffrage meetings," I told Bella. "Unbeknownst to my parents, of course."

"Wow," Bella breathed, staring at the restored white Victorian. "Molly Flanagan."

Bella remembered my stories. I loved that.

"What did she look like?"

I pursed my mouth and tried to remember. "She was about … in her late thirties? Women never revealed their ages, back in the day. Molly had dark hair with auburn lights in it that she wore up and … curled on top. I remember she had a gap between her front teeth. She had a favourite white cotton blouse with stripes and little puffs on the shoulder, and a rust-coloured skirt that showed her ankles. Molly swore like a sailor and marched around like a sergeant-major. She was passably pretty but had no grace whatsoever. I thought she was… fantastic. We sat right there, on the stone bench, and smoked."

"Did you have a crush on her?"

I snorted. "No, I was –in equal parts- amazed and horrified. She was often criticized for her suffragist views and she always had a pithy comeback when some old man called her a dried up spinster. Yet, she never seemed to offend anyone badly enough that they would ostracize her, because she was funny and kind-hearted. Molly was one of the most entertaining people I've ever met."

"Do you know what became of her?"

"In 1917, she and her female companion moved to Canada." I looked at Bella sidelong and her eyes lit.

"Oh…" She arched a brow. "Female companion?"

"Yes."

"Your parents never caught on?"

I felt one side of my mouth tip up. "What my parents didn't know didn't hurt me. Or anyone else."

"And then what happened? After they moved to Canada?"

"Right up until I got sick, Molly wrote to me. She opened a music school in Toronto."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I have postcards from her somewhere. It's why I remember her so well."

"She sounds like she was fun."

"Yes. We had good times."

Of course, what brought the tour to Prairie Avenue had nothing to do with good times.

The hair on the back of my neck stood up and I halted in my tracks. Bella looked at me questioningly and strained her eyes. Unnatural white mist crawled along the ground as the wind picked up, ruffling our hair and jackets. Greenish light collected behind the mist. Bella shuddered.

"What do you see?" I asked her quietly.

"Nothing, but I feel something. What do you see?" she breathed.

"This was the home of the Capone family until 1952…" Pseudo Jane blathered on. I turned away from the group of humans as the first spirit approached me. I knew he wasn't evil because he looked like a living man. Not much different from me, really. Whatever was causing the disturbance, it was not he. I stared at him and Bella glanced where I was looking.

"God!" she yelped with a little hop backwards.

"What do you see?" Pseudo Jane barked, getting up in my face with relish. She reeked of greasepaint and cheap scent. I took a hasty step backward as she beckoned to our group. "Everyone! We have a sighting! Get over here!" The humans tripped over each other in their haste to join me, even though only a few of them could catch a glimpse of the ghost. One of the men banged his knee on the sidewalk and I gulped down venom.

"Where is it?"

"There! Right in front of him! If you turn your head to the side you can see him better."

"It's William Wells, Carrot Top!" Cadaverous shouted. "Look at the uniform! Early 1800s!"

"Mr. Wells?" I asked the ghost warily.

He nodded. The humans held their collective breath, hearts pounding.

"Do you know you're dead?"

He nodded again, his face falling into sad lines. He had a receding chin and large dark eyes.

"Mr. Wells, why have you not moved on?" He held out his arm and a small, sickly child with white, glassy eyes appeared, pressed against his leg.

"What'd he say?" one of the humans demanded.

"He's protecting a little Native American girl."

"Take the child and walk into the Light," Bella ordered him.

_Wants… mother, _he thought.

I _Listened_. "Her mother isn't here."

Tipping his hat to me, he took the wee girl in his arms, looked up and vanished. I blew out my breath.

"Someone you knew?" Bella asked, eyes darting about. My throat prickled and then, I pushed her behind me -which was rash considering it provoked the interest of the humans _and_ another approaching ghost. Stepping slightly to the side, I put my arm around Bella.

"Try not to show any fear. He wants your fear," I told my mate. She nodded curtly and glared, searching for something she couldn't see.

"What's happening?" a woman moaned. "I don't like it. Make it stop!"

A man with a video camera jostled me. "Let me get it on tape!"

"Yes! Yes! Another spirit has chosen to grace us with its presence!" Pseudo Jane clapped her hands. "Everyone gather 'round!"

"Oh, that's a great idea," I said snidely. "You ought to be getting them to retreat, not approach. God forbid this one get hold of any of them."

There was so much blood on him that I couldn't properly distinguish his features. But that didn't stop me from knowing who he was. It was all I could do not to growl.

"Can anyone else see anything?" Cadaverous wanted to know.

Bella's chest rose and fell rapidly and her heart sounded as if it were hurling itself against her ribs. "Who is it?" She clutched my arm so hard when I bared my teeth with hatred!

"Al Capone." Big as life and twice as ugly.

"Capone!" the excited yells went up. Cameras started flashing and more insane humans got way too close to me. I extended both arms and held the idiots back from the rotten soul that would gladly harm them.

An Englishman thought, _He feels as cold as death himself!_

"Ask him how many men he killed!" a guy with a Jersey accent demanded.

Capone raised his blood-drenched cigar, teeth flashing. _Heh heh heh heh heh heh!_

"Ask him if he's sorry for his crimes," a Southern woman said shrilly, making the ghost quake with mirth.

_What crimes? You can't pin anything on me._

"What really happened to Jimmy Hoffa?" a deep voice boomed. I wondered what he'd think if I answered that question!

Humans could be so ignorant. "Capone wouldn't know. He died in '47. Hoffa died more than 20 years later."

_Why don't you answer their questions for me, Killer? You afraid?_ The devil smirked at me, putting his cigar in his mouth.

"I'm not your mouthpiece. I loathe what you and your ilk have done to my city."

_I'm a businessman. I just give the people what they want._

"Bullshit."

_Like knows like. I see your shadows._

I realized that my own ghosts –those of several of my nastiest victims- were looming behind me, pressing down on me with their debilitating messages. _Murderer! No-good! You'll never change! _It had been so long since they'd troubled me that I'd thought they were gone forever, but many evil spirits can come and go as they please. I pushed self-doubt out of my head.

Capone rocked on his heels. _You're no better than I. Tell you what: you can be my thug. You're stronger than any of these dopes. Let me in, I know you miss it._

My skin crawled with revulsion as my personal demons tried to weaken me. I didn't know where to hide Bella but they didn't seem at all interested in her; I knew instinctively that they gravitated toward the wickedness of Capone. "Go to hell." I meant it.

"Tell us what he wants!" Pseudo Jane demanded, searching the air in frustration.

_I want you, killer. Loosen your beast._

"Not interested. Get away from me!"

"What's he saying? What's he telling you?" Bella squeaked.

_She doubts you. She knows you'll kill her someday._

"Lies!" I barked.

Laughing, Capone turned his back on me and sauntered away as my demons faded into their muffled shadow. The sound of a tommy gun –in bursts of three to mock the Trinity- was followed by the triple booms of an explosion and despite the fact I knew it was an illusion, I ducked. Had I been human, I'd have been sweating.

"Did you hear? Did you hear that?" a young Asian man gabbled. "What was that?" The humans scanned the area like crazy, their aspects bright with excitement.

"_He_ did it," I snapped. "He's left. Don't call him back, he wants someone to possess."

"Cool!" a kid 'my' age enthused.

"Not cool," I corrected him.

"You're a powerful clairvoyant," the tour guide breathed, starry-eyed. I _so_ did not care to have this conversation.

Grimacing, I covered Bella's hand with my own. "Minx, I think I've had enough." I had my own demons to exorcise; I didn't need to find any more.

"Okay, let's go." She gripped my hand, but I couldn't step away without flattening a handful of misguided, ridiculously-unwise humans.

"Oh, no!"

"Stay and tell us what you see!"

What would the humans think if I snarled at them? I tried to edge around them but realized they weren't about to leave me and Bella alone. They were stepping on each other in an effort to block me.

"Please, mister, it would mean so much to us!"

"I'd like to interview you for _Spectre Magazine_!"

Yeah, that would go over well with Aro. I counted to a thousand. "Look, I'll stick around a bit longer, but only if you promise to leave me alone after that. Don't ask me to come out as some sort of expert, don't take pictures of me and don't ask my name. When I say it's over, it's over."

"Ooh, our own medium!" Pseudo Jane wriggled with glee. She took the idea of communing with the dead far too lightly.

"I'm not a medium. They facilitate interaction with the dead." My eyes flashed like a cat's, disconcerting the silly goose. "Don't talk to spirits, you can become trapped by their obsessions and addictions and ruin your life."

"But you talk to them," the cadaverous male guide argued. I gave him a disgusted look.

"If I had my way, I wouldn't _See_ or _Hear_ them," I snapped. "They whisper lies. I'd prefer to send them packing, which –I suspect- would not bode well for your business."

Pseudo Jane's voice got all breathy. "Oh, no, don't send them away."

My chin tipped down –a warning sign from predator to predator. "I'll send them away if I think it's for the best." I had, however, no clue how to send them away. Em, Jazz and I had watched _The Exorcist_ and _Omen_, of course, but were the incantations the movie-exorcists used authentic? I reviewed the prayers in my head. Parts of the script were missing. Plus, I wasn't exactly fit for the role of priest. The guide-woman brought me back to reality by getting nose-to-nose with me.

"But you would tell us if Holmes is present? Surely, you wouldn't send him away."

I shook my head incredulously. "Your fascination with the undead is unwise."

"That's your opinion!" _We might finally get proof of life after death to share with the world! I'll be famous! _She waved to the group. "Ladies and gents, let's move on to one of the most haunted venues on our tour: the post office, which covers up the site of the Murder Castle."

"Geez Louise," I sighed. Behind me, Capone's thoughts came out of the ether.

_See you later… killer._

Our guides were already waxing poetic about the murderer's digs. "He built the castle with murder in mind," Cadaverous shared. "When the detectives finally got a search warrant, after arresting Holmes for fraud, it's said they found all manner of horrors within its walls, including a dissecting table, assorted poisons, vats of quicklime and acid big enough to eat away a body, a gas chamber, corpse-filled coffins, and an incinerator littered with charred remains."

Pseudo Jane held up a repressive finger. "Some of this has proven false, and some of the people Holmes confessed to murdering later turned up alive, but at the very least, we know he asphyxiated victims in an airless room and later delivered articulated skeletons to the medical college. He was considered charismatic, charming and handsome, but appearances are deceiving."

Didn't I know it! I was conscious of Bella _not_ looking at me.

"Holmes was a deadly spider with a finely-crafted web. We are talking about a cold-blooded killer of men, women and children!"

I rolled my eyes and stuffed my hands in my pockets, praying to God that Holmes was truly dead and wasn't a vampire. "Joy."

Bella grabbed my arm. "Edward, you don't have to do this. We can go."

I muttered in her ear. "If we leave, these sappy dates will pursue us. It's easier if we just disappear once we've given them what they want."

At last, we arrived at our destination in Englewood and Cadaverous continued his spiel. "Shortly after Holmes was arrested for fraud, the Murder Castle burned to the ground. Nobody knows if it was due to arson by disgusted neighbours, part of a cover-up, or an accident. Local people avoided the block, claiming that victims' ghosts haunted the building, their moans and cries lingering on…" He waited expectantly for ghosts to take their cue and show up. Although susurration inside the post office complex put me on edge, nothing ventured out.

"Henry Howard Holmes, Herman Webster Mudgett? Show yourself!" the sappy date female shouted dramatically.

There was not an inkling of a response. A bunch of people turned to look at me, but I _Heard_ nothing and was glad of it. I shrugged and Pseudo Jane hastily resumed her macabre tale.

"Holmes was hanged for his crimes in 1895, following a swift trial. Since he dissected his victims and sometimes sold their skeletons to the medical college, he demanded that his own coffin be filled with concrete so nobody could tamper with his remains."

Classic vampire behaviour. Nobody could have proven his coffin was empty, back in the day. What a creepy thought! H.H. Holmes, walking among us.

"It's said he left a curse. A number of people involved with his trial subsequently died under strange circumstances, including a priest who had visited him before his execution, the doctor who certified him dead, and the jury foreman. The good citizens of Chicago believed that Holmes was continuing his fiendish behavior from beyond the grave." She bellowed at the haunted building.

"Bad idea," I told her stonily, shaking my head. "Never summon the dead."

"Ghosts can't hurt you," she sneered at me. Idiot! I started to pray under my breath while she continued.

"Julia? Wade? Jennie? Pansy? Minnie? Pearl? Clara? Elizabeth? Myrta? Emeline? Alice?" Nellie? Howard? Frank Geyer? Benjamin? Pat Quinlan? Marion? Show yourselves! Let us know that you are here!"

Thunder rumbled, making all of us jump. Then, a white deer materialized beside me.

"Oh, no. This is bad, really bad." Unlocking my knees, I reached out to my guardian, who felt solid and warm to me.

"What is it?" Bella trembled, black-eyed, at my side. She mimicked my stance, but obviously couldn't see my guardian angel.

"My guardian angel is here."

_What an idiot! He doesn't know it's a spirit guide. There are no such things as angels._ Pseudo Jane's lip curled.

Amorphous shapes began to pour out of the building. I tried to count them but they shifted around. Ten? Twenty, maybe? "Stay back from the building! Stay close to me!" I commanded the humans. They rushed over, more excited than afraid, and some touched my angel, but none seemed to notice they had done so.

Bella and I planted our feet and panted in sync and I felt our familiar heat bloom. Then, she threw out a shimmering shield that knocked the lost souls back ten feet. Warmth and love embraced me. My doe guarded us diligently.

Beyond the circle, ghosts wailed, cried and gnashed their teeth. Some pleaded for help, others glutted themselves on fear. Some paced, some hurled themselves against the barrier. None could reach us.

"What's happening?" Bella cried.

"We're surrounded," I snapped.

"I feel really hot!" the teenager enthused.

"Me, too!" Cadaverous nodded.

"Is this not the best ghost tour ever?" Pseudo Jane gushed. "We promised manifestations, and we delivered!" Seriously? She was making a sales pitch while dangerous creatures were attempting to infiltrate human bodies? It was all I could do to refrain from slapping her.

"I've never seen so many," I rasped, wishing Bella and I could throw a ball of fire at the lot of them. I knew it would be to no effect.

Most of the moronic ghost hunters clapped their hands, high-fived each other and cheered.

"Listen! Can you hear the moaning?" the seventeen-year-old hissed.

"Get it on tape!" an Asian man ordered.

Bella wheezed and her knees buckled. "I'm sorry, Love, I can't maintain it." I propped her up as her shield vanished.

"It's okay." I prayed that it was, indeed, okay as demanding grey spirits pressed forward.

"Look at the spirit-orbs!" the Asian man crowed, looking through his camera.

The teenage boy rubbed his arms. "Now, I'm cold. Are you cold?"

"Jeremy, I don't like this," his mother whimpered, pawing at his shoulder.

"Why is the albino deer here?" a Native American man asked me. He seemed startled and fearful. "It's a bad omen!"

I didn't take my eyes off the advancing undead. "You can see her?"

"Yeah! Albino deer are a curse!"

"She isn't albino, her eyes are brown. She's my guardian angel, in animal form and she protects humankind." And she seemed plenty concerned about us. She abruptly moved in front of me, head down as though she was about to butt. A tall Shadowman materialized out of nowhere to confront me, making me jump. I'd only ever seen one other. It had been whispering in the ear of a pedophile I executed.

"Give me your name," I demanded. The demon bowed to me obsequiously and my skin crawled.

_If you please, sir, my name is Benjamin Freelon Pitezel, he what was betrayed and burned alive by his treacherous friend Harry Holmes._

I didn't expect Pitezel to have a deep voice, like the subwoofer at IMAX. The sound went right to my bones and I quelled the urge to run.

_Take pity on a poor, weak man led badly astray. _Black eye sockets leered at Bella. _It is your wife, there, with child. I had five children; three -Howard, Alice and Nellie- killed by he who was the great betrayer. Deressa, Horton and their ma did survive the treachery._

Inside Bella's stomach, Renesmee mentally howled. Pitezel turned to Bella and ate up her fear. _Your baby is crying. Let me comfort her._

"Be brave!" I ordered Bella.

My guardian wedged herself between Pitezel and Bella and stood on her hind legs like a human. Pitezel retreated to a distance of one yard.

"Don't touch my family!" I snarled, to the consternation of the humans.

_Your soul speaks to mine_, he told me. _We walk the grey lands. Let me touch you and I shall make us powerful again._

My throat was dry. How was I going to get us all out of this? I had to convince him that I knew what I was doing! "In the name of God, you may not touch the living!" The humans' thoughts spun out of control. Some stood bewildered. Others waved recording devices, gabbling and taking pictures.

Pitezel's voice was so loud it made my teeth hurt. _You have no authority. You are not worthy, unclean thing! Such brave words you may use to convince yourself! What is God to us here? He shall never have us. Your soul is lost…_

I scrambled to think of something I could use to combat him. Some long-dormant message… I rifled my catalogue of memories for anything that might prove effective. "God, help a sinner out!" I muttered.

_You are not God's. You are one of us. There is power to be had. Riches and gl-_

Carlisle's mantra skipped to the forefront of my mind. I squared my shoulders and let Pitezel have it. "Neither death nor life, neither angels nor demons, neither the present nor the future, nor any powers, neither height nor depth, nor anything else in all creation, will be able to separate us from the love of God that is in Christ Jesus-"

"Don't send him away!" the tour guide begged. I hissed in her face and she took a hasty step backward.

_You are lost. All are weak and cannot defeat me. I will have one of you. You can only win by accepting me._

"You can't have any of us!"

"There's so much we can learn here!" Pseudo Jane pleaded.

I wanted to leave. Abruptly, I realized that I was arguing with sheer evil and if I walked away without attempting to conquer it, I would be in God's bad books. Maybe pulp fiction would work, even if it didn't stop vampires. Wrenching aside the neck of my shirt, I pulled out the gold cross Carlisle had given me and pinched it between my fingers. I snatched Bella to my side and she wrapped her arms around me. Now, what did they say in the movies?

"_In nomine Patris, Filii et Spiritum Sanctum_-"

_Words, only words, dead one!_

"Go into the Light!" Bella ordered, and the few ghosts that were lamenting vanished. Why did I think she was better equipped for this than I?

_Oh, because she's closer to human and hasn't murdered anybody, maybe? Hey! Quit with the self-doubt or we're not going to make it out of here._

"_Ego praecipio tibi et satellitibus_…" What was the Latin? I couldn't think! The Shadowman was advancing! Better to complete it in English. "…to depart this realm and face judgment!"

The Shadowman and twelve others flew at me. Okay. Not working. _Don't panic!_

Bella yelled, "Go and seek God and be free! Go into the Light! I command you in the name of the Lord!" But everyone who wanted to go had already gone.

"What are you doing?" the tour guide demanded shrilly.

I spit venom on the ground, which sizzled, and some of the humans squeaked and stepped back. Others huddled closer to me. "I'm doing as I'm told." I returned my attention to where it belonged. How did they say it in the movies?

"_Huic ego mandavi tibi ut abeam in nomine Jesum Christum_! _Huic ego mandavi tibi ut abeam in nomine Jesum Christum_!" Around me, several evil spirits dissipated into vapour with much lamenting.

Whoa! It worked?

A small portion turned and fled back into the building. As I grieved for their chosen separation from grace, the earth rumbled and my own contingent of demons leapt at me. A large chunk of masonry hurtled at my head and struck me down. The mental onslaught was endless! If they couldn't use me, they'd destroy me. The humans and Bella screamed.

"Edward!"

"God! Help! Us!" Everything went black and then, I felt warm muscle under my arms lift me straight up. I swear my heart started beating again just so it could jump out of my chest. I screamed like there was no tomorrow and lost all track of time.

"Be at peace," a soothing voice said. We were airborne.

"I can't see! I can't see! Bella!"

Her forehead touched my cheek. "Love! I'm here! You can't see?"

"You are not to see me," the voice said. I reached out my hand and touched cloth that shimmered with energy like a living thing.

I hyperventilated and wondered whether I was about to go to Glory. "Angel?"

"Yes. You're both safe. Don't be afraid." My feet touched earth but my legs buckled. I lay on my back on cold concrete.

I was freakin' terrified. It was one thing to commune with my angel when she looked like harmless lunch, but quite another to touch the divine in human form. Plus, it was unnerving to have my eyes open and see nothing but blackness. Still, I knew I could trust her. Her voice was familiar, yet unlike any I'd ever heard. I couldn't place it, but it was youthful and had an American accent. I had definitely met her at some point in my life. "Are you my mother?"

"No. Go home."

"Will you be with us?"

"I am always with you, beloved."

" 'Kay. Thank you."

Her cloth slipped out of my fingers and my vision cleared. I found Bella crouching next to me, white as a sheet. "What happened? What was that?" she whimpered.

Putting a hand to the ground to steady me, I sat up and searched her face. "Did you see my angel?"

"No. What happened to your eyes?" Bella patted me all over.

"She covered them. I couldn't get an image in my head, either. I'm fine, though. I'm not hurt." I took her face in my hands. "Are you okay? You aren't hurt, are you?"

Bella shook her head. "I had my arms around you and you lifted us up onto the roof of the building across from the post office. I had no idea you could jump that high."

I shook so hard my teeth chattered. "I didn't. The angel lifted us."

"She did?"

"Yes. Just when I didn't think I'd be able to keep…" I searched every shadow and _Listened_, but all I could hear was the normal white noise of human thought. "You sure you're okay?"

"I dunno."

I put my head on Bella's stomach and immediately found Ren's heartbeat. She was no longer upset. In fact, she was humming something that reminded me of my angel. Bella put her hand on my hair as I took control of my fear.

"Is the baby-?"

"She's fine." I patted Bella's thigh as I lurched onto all fours and crawled past her. "We're fine. We have to leave Chicago."

"Okay," she said, rolling over to crawl with me. I peered over the edge of the roof and my breath caught.

"Bella, did you say I jumped straight up?"

"Yes. Like Superman or something."

"We're nowhere near the Englewood Postal Station."

"What!"

"Bella, we're on the roof of the Hopkins Building at Dartmouth."

Bella looked as stunned as I felt. "It's a good time to thank God."

I nodded. "Okay."

"Thank You, God, for delivering us from evil," Bella said loudly. I grabbed her hand.

"Amen! Let's go home."

Bella's eyes widened. "How are we going to get the car and your crates?"

"We aren't. We're going to run to the house."

"But-"

"I'll send for our things." After checking the area for humans, we jumped and touched lightly to earth. I gave my mate a surreptitious sniff test. She smelled healthy. "You can run it, right?"

"You tell me, doctor."

"Do you need to feed?"

"I couldn't even think about food right now."

"Let's go!" I took Bella's hand and headed south. There were quite a few students about and I realized that I had no clue what time it was. I had to check the clock on my phone. It was ten minutes past nine. My internal clock reset itself.

"What about the car?"

"I'll send for it once we're home. We've been instructed in pretty concrete terms to go home and I'm not about to question it."

"Edward?"

"Mm?"

"Do you think other people have this kind of experience?"

I gnawed my lip before answering. "A year ago, I would have said no, but now, I'm not so sure. For now, I don't want to tell anyone about this. I hope God doesn't want to use us like this on a regular basis. That scared the daylights out of me."

"Yeah."

"What did you see while I was blind?"

Bella rolled her eyes. "Like I saw anything!"

"What about the humans?"

"Well, they yelled and screamed when the chunk of the building landed on you and then after you grabbed me and jumped, they started freaking out."

"I guess we'll never know more than that. I need to check if any cleanup's required. I'm sure the ghost trackers will be jamming up the internet tonight."

Bella eyed me sidelong. "Do you think we've exposed our kind?"

"Not as vampires. But if they post any pictures of us, Aro won't like it. I have to see what's online."

We marched up to our door and I punched in the code. Inside our home, it was warm, vanilla-lit golden, and safe. Rosalie sat lotus on the floor as usual, technical documents scattered all over the rug. Em sat at the breakfast bar, tapping away on his laptop. His brow lifted in surprise.

"Hey, Eddie. You're home."

"Yeah." I cleared my throat. "We'd had enough."

"Exorcise any old demons?"

"Remains to be seen." My voice shook and Bella pressed up against my side.

_That's an enigmatic answer, Little Brother._

"It was a bad scene. We won't be going back."

Em's eyes sharpened in concern. "Anything we need to worry about?" I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. He knew instantly that I was withholding something from him, and cast an irritated look at Bella. "Oh, come on, Eddie," Em said. "We just had this conversation!"

"You'd better tell him," Bella murmured, seating herself on the arm of the couch.

I sighed and shrugged. "Fine. When they want to be seen, I can see ghosts. Sometimes."

"And talk to them," Bella added.

Em's forehead creased. "So, when I asked you if you laid any ghosts to rest…?"

I couldn't look at him. "Yeah, like, maybe a dozen? We didn't get Capone, but-"

"Oh, come on, Edward!" Rose snapped. "Do you really expect us to believe there are such things as ghosts? Shame on you for pulling such a prank on us! Just because Halloween is coming-"

"This is why I didn't want to tell you." I paced, wrapping my arms around myself. "I knew you wouldn't believe me! Bella and I might have been in real trouble if my guardian angel hadn't shown up."

Rosalie's eyebrows hit the ceiling. "Guardian angel?" _There's no such thing for vampires!_

"I'm not going to argue about this with you, Rose. We were in Chicago half an hour ago and she transported us to the roof of the Hopkin's Building. I need to call somebody to pick up our stuff and the car at the hotel and bring it here. I doubt that Bella and I will ever return to Chicago."

"What about your house?" Rose demanded.

"I have plans for it," I pouted, "but there's a more immediate concern."

Em folded his arms. "What is it?"

"We went on a sightseeing tour. That's where we ran into the ghosts. And it's possible that a human or two may possibly have seen my angel levitate me and Bella straight up."

"What?" Em's eyes bulged. "You were seen doing something inhuman?"

Bella held out her hands disarmingly. "I don't think they saw anything, except that they yelled that Edward and I had disappeared. They may have thought we were ghosts."

"Oh, boy," Em wiped his mouth with his hand and started to pace. "Oh, man. Do we have to eliminate witnesses?" _It's a long time since I killed any humans. I don't know if I can do it without draining them. Never have managed it._

I shook my head. "I paid for the tour in cash. There's no way for anyone to track us."

_Thank all that's holy._ "Well, that's good, at least."

"Yeah. I still want to check out the tour company's website, though. If there's anything about us on it, I'll have to arrange to have it removed."

Em's lips thinned. "You'd better make that arrangement with Jasper rather than Marcus."

Biting my lip, I strode to the couch and picked up the keyboard. Using the TV to go online, I brought up the site for the tour. And laughed. "Okay, I don't think we have much to worry about."

I read the ghost hunters' blog post aloud. "_We picked up the clairvoyant and his pregnant wife at the normal place where we commence the tour. The couple paid cash and gave no personal information. Each was heard to call the other by wonderfully old-fashioned names: Edmund and Minnie. At_ _several times during the tour, we saw Edmund converse with what were presumably spirits._

"_Joseph Chi took this picture, which shows a great many ghostly lights and figures. Bizarrely, he swears that the clairvoyant and his wife were also in the picture, but as you can see, no humans appear._

"_Edmund kept our group members from getting too close to the ghosts, saying that spirits can harm the living by making them adopt ghostly obsessions; that some of the spirits present wanted to find humans to possess; and that one of those present was Al Capone. Edmund declared that it's never wise to disturb the dead. When we were outside the Post Office –site of the Murder Castle- he was exorcising evil spirits when a block of stone the size of a man's head -that may have come from the Castle itself- flew through the air and struck him down: a killing blow! His wife screamed and then both people vanished, leaving this chunk of masonry behind."_ A picture of the very stone that struck me was posted on the page.

"_It is our firm belief that our group had a lengthy encounter with two benevolent ghosts: Edmund and his wife, Minnie. One wonders if they are eternal protectors of the living, policing the dead. All eleven living people present on the tour swear to the exact same story. Isn't it a little spooky that with our ghostly companions, our tour numbered thirteen souls? And our tour members took tons of pictures, none of which managed to capture either Edmund or Minnie._

"_At Halloween, the walls between the worlds grow thin, and the dead walk with the living. That's what we believe has happened in this case, even though it isn't technically Halloween. On our next tour, we plan to see if our protectors return._"

Em snorted but Bella looked a bit spooked. "That's really weird… they got our names wrong," she said.

I rolled my eyes. "Edward and Minx! We specialize in weird," I reminded her, shutting down the screen. "On the upside, I don't think anyone can trace us, so we have no cleanup to do. On the downside, that idiotic woman is going to run over to the post office with her Ouija board and start making a horrible paranormal mess."

The crease between Bella's eyes got deeper. "We aren't supposed to go back there."

I blew out my breath and allowed that it wasn't my responsibility to participate. "No, the angel can handle it without us. But you know what this means?"

"What?"

"Congratulations, Minx! You've been officially recognized as a paranormal creature!"

Bella shook her head. "I could have done without it."

I clicked on Skype and pinged Jasper. He appeared right away, frowning into his phone. "Lissy said you had a touch of trouble."

"Nothing dire," I promised, "but I need a backstory created: a lineage of sorts that will prove Anthony Cullen's ownership of the Masen house in Chicago. I want to donate it to charity and I don't want anything odd to come up. Like the original record of my birth or photographs of Eddie Masen."

"Easy. I'm on it."

I bit my lip. "Bella and I went on a ghost tour tonight and some humans may have seen us do something… inexplicable."

"Like?"

"Vanish."

"You let humans see you move?"

"No, actually, we had… an unearthly experience. One minute, we were in Chicago and the next we were on campus at Dartmouth."

Jasper looked pained. I bet he would have liked to pop around and test my sanity, but he and Alice were still with Morty in Brazil. "You're fooling, right?"

"No. I've visited the tour website and their attempt to rationalize our disappearance is documented. The account doesn't contain anything that could identify us or expose us, but I'm afraid someone who went on the tour might say something elsewhere." I gave him the website link and watched his eyes flicker as he scanned the blog post.

"I shall do a little follow-up of my own and drop a tracking cookie or two. It's unlikely anything will come of this, though. These people don't rightly sound credible and they have no physical evidence to support their claim. Nothing about our kind on here, anyhow."

"I agree. Last, I need someone to go to the hotel where Bella and I were staying and fetch the car and our possessions. I don't want word of this to reach the Volturi; they might think a clean-up is in order."

"Yessir. I'll call and make the arrangements with one of my people."

"Thanks."

"Over and out, Great Leader."

Time passed awkwardly at first. Bella spread out on the sofa, with her books, and I took over so much space at the breakfast bar with my bio-chem homework that Em joined Rosalie on the floor. She darted an occasional resentful look or thought at me, not believing me about the ghosts or my angel.

By two in the morning, I was so bored with my homework that I found myself playing a game in which Jasper frequently indulged: compare the wording between the current edition of a textbook and the original version I'd once read in a previous 'lifetime', collect the words and use them to assemble a nonsense story. I considered writing it down, but in all likelihood only Carlisle would get the humour. And then I thought, why shouldn't I share it with him? It seemed like forever since we'd spent any quality time together. Hurriedly, I recorded my story, encrypted it and sent it to his current email.

Bella yawned and Em said, "I agree. It's time to call it a night."

"How do you like your sociology courses, Emmett?" she asked, stretching.

"They're really helping me understand humans, Bee."

"Excellent."

"Yeah. Did you know that dysfunctional humans tend to marry someone just like the parent they want to fix?"

"Really."

Em nodded enthusiastically. "I totally would have understood why you and Eddie split up if I'd just had some of this year's courses under my belt last year."

Rosalie slapped him upside the head. Extremely hard. _Honestly? Sometimes he has the emotional range of a doorknob._

"Thank you," I growled mildly and checked my phone to see if I had any response from Carlisle. Nope, nothing.

"You're welcome."

_What was that for? Ah well, Rosie'll explain it to me later._ Em rubbed the back of his head, insufficiently deterred. "Actually, we've been studying Cannon-Bard Theory. Too bad I can't use your experience tonight as an example for my essay. I bet it was plenty scary."

"What's Cannon-Bard Theory?" Bella wondered aloud.

"It's a theory that one of my most sensible professors at Harvard was researching back in the 1940s, along with fight or flight reflex," I told her. "It postulates that people feel an emotion before acting on it."

"Walter Bradford Cannon was your professor?" Em asked. "The guy who studied Voodoo death?"

"One and the same."

Em looked impressed. "What was he like?"

"I admired his mind. He was sensible, like I said. I liked _Listening_ to him." He wouldn't have believed me about the ghosts either. He'd have been examining my head for holes for suggesting such a thing. With a sigh meant for Rosalie, I tipped all my books shut, stacked them and approached Bella. Wordlessly, my mate put all her books in her backpack and placed her hands in mine. I pulled her gently to her feet and escorted her to our room.

"You're brooding," she informed me, picking up her hairbrush. Indicating that she should sit on the bed, I took the brush from her and began to stroke it through her hair. She waited patiently for me to talk.

"I feel like… Malfoy yelled 'Dementor!' and I was the only kid at Hogwarts' who freaked out."

"Well," she smirked at me in the mirror, "at least you have a Patronus. A doe, even."

"That would make me Snape."

"True. Snape's dangerously sexy."

"Aargh!" I clutched my head. "That's disgusting! Since when is Snape sexy?"

"A lot of young girls like Snape."

"Jeez Louise!" We were quiet for several minutes. I went back to brushing Bella's hair. "My angel's not like a Patronus."

"No?"

"She has white hair, but she isn't ghostly and she doesn't glow. She's solid and fairly tall; she almost looks me in the eye. And she has brown eyes and dark hooves."

Bella regarded me in the mirror, eyes luminous. "And in human form?"

I swallowed and looked down at her hair. "I don't know."

"You don't need to see her to know what she's like."

"She's scary."

"Why?"

"Because she's …" my forehead wrinkled up, "… flawless. And I'm so flawed."

Bella took her brush from my hand and turned to face me. "What's this all about? I thought we were past this 'I'm so inadequate' thing."

I put my lips between my teeth and bit them.

"Edward."

"I don't know."

"If your angel didn't love us the way we are, would she have come to rescue us?"

I pushed my hand through my hair. "I'm sorry. I know you're right. It's just… all those ghosts. They looked for chinks in my armour. I wasn't sure I was going to get us out of there unscathed."

"I thought you did great," Bella suggested cautiously.

"I felt… I didn't know how to protect you. And I didn't know how to fight the bad ones. We were in so much danger."

"Not really."

My eyebrows hit the ceiling. "Not really?"

"Remember when you said nothing can separate us from God? Nothing can separate God from us, either. God will never leave us."

"Then, why-" I checked myself.

"Why, what, Beautiful?"

I couldn't look at Bella. "Why are my ghosts still here?"

She sounded perplexed. "What do you mean?"

I gestured impatiently. "My ghosts. My victims. They're still here. I can feel them." When she didn't answer me, I frowned at her.

"Edward, love, do you mean to tell me that all the times you've said your ghosts haunt you, that they _literally_ haunt you?"

"Yes!" I snapped. "Telling me I'm no good. Playing on my insecurities and my obsessions. I thought they were gone, but-"

"Edward," she whispered, placing her hands on my cheeks. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Needle-like pain stabbed my throat. "I tried."

"I'm so sorry." She shook her head rapidly. "I didn't understand. I thought you meant you couldn't forget them, not that they were really here."

"I thought they were gone. Since the honeymoon, since I _Napped_, I haven't sensed them. But they get stronger if I think about them. They get stronger if I'm feeling anxious. And they were all around us tonight. And I know they're behind me right now, seeking a way into my thoughts."

"Edward, you got rid of a bunch of evil spirits tonight, didn't you?"

I shook my head. "None of my demons left me. They know me too well. They know I'm unholy and unworthy."

Bella closed her eyes and shook her head. "None of us is worthy. You're not condemned and you're still listening to their lies. You have to send them away. I can't do it for you."

"How?" I slapped my hands down on my thighs.

She lifted a shoulder. "You have to send them to God. Don't just send them away from us or they'll torment somebody else."

"If I speak to them, they're all going to manifest here."

"Call them one at a time, then."

"Not tonight."

"Why not?"

I hugged myself as the whispers grew increasingly clear. "I'm exhausted. I'm afraid. I need to rest up for something like that."

"Okay," she put her arms around me. "Okay. What can I do to help?"

I felt venom sizzle under my skin and knew I was blushing. "The bubble…" _that only appears when we're aroused or we're in danger. I hope she gets the drift because there's no way I can just ask her for sex. _"They really hate our bubble."

Bella licked her lip and nodded. "There's a lot of love in that bubble."

"Yes." I toed off my shoes and Bella copied me. And then it was a race to get each other naked. Two t-shirts, one pair of jeans, one pair of leggings and a pair of panties bit the dust. "Not the Calvin's!" I yelped. Hey, Titch said they were going to stop making them. I had to conserve what I had left, yeah? I hooked my thumbs into the waistband and freed myself, immersing my body and soul in Bella's welcome heat. Immediately, the bubble expanded around us and locked out everything negative.

Round One was over almost before we got started. I peeked at my mate to find her repressing a grin. I rolled my eyes and gave her a playful poke. "Shut up."

Her eyes sparkled. "Why?"

I knew what was coming. "No. Just don't." _Do not call me a two pump chump._

"Seventeen forever, huh? You're such a boy."

I pretended to be offended. "I will have you know, madam, that I'm the leader of one of the five largest covens known to… vampire."

"Well, vampire kind can't have you right now. You're mine." She grabbed my hair and shook me by it (Once upon a time, I'd have had to pretend she could waggle me). "And I'll have you remember, Energizer Bunny, that you're in like Flynn." She tightened her muscles around Mr. Ed, who thought he'd had ample recovery time and was up for another go.

"Is that so, Minnie?" I gave her a look that ought to have torched the surrounding air.

Her eyes narrowed. "Oh, yes, Edmund. It's so hawt when you look at me like I'm something to eat." Raising a brow, I slid down the bed and lifted her leg over my shoulder. Her eyes definitely rolled back in her head, to my pleasure. "Oh, yeah! Eat me."

A deep purr rumbled in my chest as I took a languorous lick. "Tell me you like that."

"Your tongue, it's like…" her eyes rolled back in her head, "a cat's, but not so rough."

"Me-yow." I went back to work.

"Mmm… Massage it, Baby."

I did. Then I suckled her clit and fingered her until -screaming- she soaked the covers. "That's it. That's the way," I crooned, rubbing gently with my thumb. I reapplied my mouth and abruptly found myself flat on my back on the floor with my mate over me. But that wasn't the biggest surprise. "You're purring!"

Eyes starred with silver, she lunged and took my cock all the way down her vibrating throat. My nails scratched at the hardwood and my knees parted. Bella pressed her tongue against my main vein and swirled it around the tip, then released me. Why did she stop?

"Tell me you want to fuck my mouth."

Huh?

I froze.

"Say it. I want to hear you say it."

I was confused and conflicted. It wasn't like I hadn't talked dirty before, but that seemed particularly uncouth. "I… Why?" Bella stopped purring. Uh oh.

"Edward?"

"Uh-huh?"

"What were you just doing?"

I just knew I was the colour of Carlisle's BMW. I couldn't look at Bella at all. She got up to lie down with her head hanging off the end of the bed so her hair touched the floor. "Well?"

"I…" I pinched the bridge of my nose. Why did it have to be so difficult? "Getting head."

"I want you to be totally transparent. Say, 'I want my cock in your mouth'."

That, I could do. I got to my feet and leaned over Bella. "I want my cock in your mouth." I glossed her lip with the bead of moisture on the tip. Grasping my ass, she opened for me and took me all the way to the base. She started to purr again and I thought I might manage to pass out. "F-fuck! Best blow job ever." She pulled my hips into a rhythm while I watched her breasts roll. "I… Fuck, that looks hot." Bella hummed around me while I watched her. "Please, Baby. Please, sixty-nine."

Bella put pressure on the backs of my thighs until I placed each knee on the mattress. The pull against my dick felt amazing. I bowed myself toward her pussy and she hooked my cock out of her mouth and stroked it. "I want you to rim me." The next moment, her finger hooked my prostate and her tongue-

I came all over her chest. "More," she pleaded as I penetrated her orally. "More!"

Rolling us onto our sides, I slid my thumb into her, pushed two fingers into her pussy, and reapplied my mouth to her clit. My mate keened and quaked. I held her leg aloft, marvelling at how substantial she felt to me now compared to when she was human. "Drown me, Minx!"

"Yeah?"

"Get me wet! I want you to wreck this bed!" I put my mouth back on her clit and felt her first wetness dribble around my fingers. "Give it up!"

Her thumb pressed hard against my prostate as she put me back in her mouth and sucked. I could feel my thumb through her inner walls while fluid poured out of her. I let my hand fall, resting my head on her thigh as cum surged up my shaft. Both of us cried out, seemingly with no end in sight, until all was hushed in the dark room.

I sat, ignoring the ruined bedding, let my feet fall to the floor, and lifted Bella onto my lap. I held her hands between mine and our ball of light kindled between us.

"It's remarkable, isn't it?" I murmured. We looked almost human in its glow.

"Beautiful." She peeked at me from under her lashes. "Call them."

"I don't want to. What if they hurt you?"

Bella traced the fire dancing on our hands. "They can't. She waved her hand and I could see her shield.

I apologized to God for breaking the sixth Commandment, then called forth my victims and banished them.

Bella and I played with our fireball, making it larger and smaller, humming and laughing when it climbed onto our skin and made patterns. When it returned to its home in our hearts I made tender love to my mate until morning.

**o~o~0~o~o**

**Sources for this chapter:**

"**The Devil in the White City" by Erik Larson**

**Trutv dot com/library/crime/notorious_murders/classics/haunted_places**

**About dot com Chicago World Series History and Stats**

**baseball-reference dot com/boxes/ANA/ANA200510150**

**Catholicdoors dot com/prayers/english/p01975**

**Chicago dot com**

**Chicagohauntings dot com**

**Chicagotours dot us/offer/12525/Haunted-Guided-Segway-Tour-in-Chicago#.Ut2yi7Qo76h**

**Chicago Cubs**

"**The Chicago Murder Castle of H.H. Holmes," by Adam Seltzer**

**Chicago unbelievable dot com/p/murder-castle-audio-video**

**Chicago White Sox**

**Greatchicagofire dot org/souvenirs-libraries/rescue-of-bessie**

**Google Translate: English to Latin**

**Mapquest**

Museum of Science and Industry **msichicago dot org**

**Supernaturalwiki dot com/index/Exorcism**

**Wikepedia:** Comiskey Park, Wrigley Field, HH Holmes, Benjamin Pitezel, Chicago Murder Castle, American serial killers, G.W. Ferris, Hyde Park, Lincoln Park, Jackson Park, 1893 World Columbian Exposition, abbatoirs, Chicago Stockyards, Navy Pier, William Wells, Al Capone, The Mob


	14. Chapter 14: Rose and Edward

**Make Haste Chapter 14: Rose and Edward**

**CONTENT WARNING: This chapter includes a section containing non-graphic but direct references to child molestation, domestic violence and sexual assault. If these are triggers for you, don't read anything after the point when Edward picks up on Emmett's distress in the last third of the chapter.**

**Gratitude is due to my Beta, Room 340C, for her writing expertise and insightful story suggestions.**

**I'd like to recommend a great canon Roseward fic: **_**Black Ice**_** by ladylibre. Although my Rose and Edward never attempted to date, their psyches are similar. I promise you'll enjoy this story and its sequel.**

**We're about to embark on three huge portions of the series arc which I've had planned for four years. I'm sure readers will have strong opinions. I eagerly await your respectful reviews. Yes, I'm very excited. It's going to be a wild ride so fasten your seatbelts. And in case you're wondering, nothing I write is random.**

**Links for the MH playlist are on my Profile, beginning at #84:**

"_Canon in D and Seek Ye First"_ by Rick Jansen

"_Heart and Soul Duet" _by Jason Kim and Tristan Downing

"_Randall Compton's CS Variations Duet: Chopsticks" _by Miho and Greg Fisher

"_Frankie and Johnny" _by Anika Noni Rose

**Tuesday, October 18****th****, 2005:**

_**Edward's POV**_**:**

I shut the bedroom door, so Bella could catch a nap before school, stretched, and padded barefoot into the small living room. I was wearing my favourite holey jeans (which truly merited either a patch job on the ass or a trip to the dump) because Bella liked them. I had to admit I liked them, too; they were so worn out they were wonderfully soft. Rosalie's golden eyes glittered black as she looked up from her blueprints and absorbed my dishevelment.

_Where's Alice when I need her?_ she growled to herself.

"What?" I flopped on the couch, wondering what I'd done now to tick her off. My sister-in-law's lip curled when my t-shirt rode up, exposing my stomach. Casually, I smoothed it down.

"You two are disgusting."

I cocked my head to the side. "You heard?" I had believed the bubble would muffle any sound, as well as prevent any from reaching us. _Crap. Play it cool, Cullen!_

Rose slammed her book shut and gave me the evil eye. "I think half the neighbourhood heard. I'd tell you to open the window to get the stench out if I didn't think it would bring Mrs. White's cat running."

"Like you and Em weren't going at it like rabbits when you mated?" I inspected my nails. "I can't tell you how many walls I had to fix. You knocked down entire houses. We're not that bad."

"I beg to differ. What are you using in there, power tools?"

"A gentleman never tells," I drawled. I thought I heard her use a very un-Rosalie like word. She definitely thought it. I repressed a laugh.

"You need to shower," she declared.

"Tell Em to get out of there, then."

"Emmy?" she called. "Your brother's being vulgar. Would you kindly drown him in the shower so I don't have to smell him anymore?"

"Five minutes, Honey."

I picked nonchalantly at the tear in the knee of my jeans. "There was a time when none of you would let me shower."

"There was a time when you showered eight times a day, O.C.D. Boy."

"Five."

"Whatever. Back then, you didn't smell like you'd been in a cathouse."

I couldn't help but smirk at that. I pushed back my hair, which was getting quite long. "I like smelling like-"

Rosalie's eyes got huge. "Edward Cullen! I'm going to tell Esme you said that!"

"Go ahead. I seem to remember walking in on the lot of you females teaching my mate how to deep throat shimmering latex dil-"

"Em-mett!" she bellowed.

Inner Emmett was a collision of need-to-please meets give-me-strength. "Just getting out, Baby."

Sighing, I stood and stretched like an exceedingly satisfied cat. "If you didn't want us to have fun, you shouldn't have contributed to the corruption of my mate."

Rosalie covered her nose and waved me off. "Go. Just go."

Snickering, I headed back the way I'd come and met Emmett in the hallway. He clutched a towel around his middle, checking to see if he'd missed shaving any spots on his jaw. When he caught my scent he froze like a deer in front of headlights.

"Whoa. Who are you, and what have you done with my brother?"

"Sorry, I snatched his body and he's not coming back. I like it here."

Em nodded. "Good. The bugger was whiny. He obviously needed to be screwed into a sex coma."

I could _Hear_ Rose's irritation spike. Mere months ago, I'd have remonstrated with Em for being coarse, but it was more rewarding at the moment to annoy his wife. "It was a go-o-ood Nap."

"Obviously."

Did I dare? I snuck a listen toward my room. Bella was still asleep. Yes. Yes, I dared. "She can purr now."

_Fucksakes!_ Rosalie thought. Yeah, she knew to what I was alluding.

_Good to see the sparkle in his eye. And he talks like everybody else. You fit in with the boys now, Eddie._ "Oh, that's the best." Em bumped fists with me and took a step toward his room, his thoughts trickling toward a purring mate. _Perhaps Rosie would purr for me before school. _He turned back. "Hey, Eddie, the school's doing a charity fundraiser after four today, making candy kabobs. Can you guys come?"

"Probably. I'll check with Bella. I guess we have to start thinking about what we're going to do for Halloween."

Emmett straightened up. He loved dressing up for Halloween. "Are we going to match this year?"

"Don't we always?" I had a very specific idea of what I wanted us to wear, but it wouldn't fly if Bella vetoed it so I didn't mention it to Em.

"Should I call Jazz?"

"Sure. I don't know if they can make it when they're babysitting Morty, but we won't know if we don't ask." I shut myself in the bathroom and stripped, decided my clothes were too funky to escape washing, and dropped them in the hamper. Switching on the tap, I was very glad Esme had put in an instant hot water heater. We never ran out.

Standing under the hot waterfall, I broke out a new bar of sandalwood soap, shut my eyes and worked up a good lather. Ought I to shave? No, not while we were at Dartmouth. In fact, if I were to cut all my hair very short and keep the beard once we were home in Forks, Bella and I could take a portrait with the baby and I could have Titch doctor it to make us look different in order to build Ren's back story. Titch could change my colouring to something more human, perhaps. Anything was possible with Photoshop.

Bella and I had already decided that to hide her advanced pregnancy from the residents of Forks, we'd pose as Renesmee's aunt and uncle. I put it on my mental To Do list to talk to Jasper about paperwork showing I'd inherited my "biological brother William's" kid. Bella and I had never given anyone from our high school peer group a Masen history, so we didn't think anyone would question it. Briefly, I wondered if my stepbrother would roll in his grave to be used thus.

Em was discussing Halloween with Rose. I had to consider where to buy body paint. The thought of wearing it turned me on. How naked could we be out in public without being arrested? What if it rained? Or it might even snow. Now, how would I cover up Bella's nipples? I didn't want her turning sideways to some guy and giving him a show, but the costume wouldn't work if I put her in a bathing suit. Hmm… some sort of pasties?

Mr. Ed raised his perverted head and voted 'yes'. Would Bella agree?

Well, she had convinced me to hand in some of our drawings tonight, as homework for our Life Drawing class. So, maybe she wasn't too shy to do the Halloween thing.

Rose and Em wouldn't know what to make of us if we left the house wearing little but body paint. And my brother and his mate were so much fun to shock. I decided to discuss my idea with Bella on our way to class.

A paintbrush on sensitive areas. Would it tickle? Would the paint be cold? Mr. Ed was all for finding out.

What would Bella's mouth look like wrapped around me if we were painted bright colours?

Now, I had a problem. One I quickly rubbed out. Then, I finished bathing, washed my hair and made sure I hadn't left any evidence of my rich fantasy life on the shower tiles.

I had my limits.

Emerging from the steamy bathroom, I narrowly avoided walking smack-dab into Rosalie. I gripped my towel firmly and excused myself.

"Oh, Jeez!" she huffed. "That's way more of you than I ever wanted to see."

I slapped my hands down on my thighs and tried not to whine. "You were there when Esme, Renee and about a dozen other females crashed in on me and Bella. It's not like you missed the show! Do you have a defective memory? My dick was-"

Rose put her hands over her ears and squealed, "Yeah! I can't ever forget! Em-mett!"

Dressed in a black tee and jeans, he appeared as though he'd been conjured there. "Yeah, Hon?"

I waved a hand at her. "Rosalie's being weird."

"In what way?"

She popped her mate in the back of the head. He ignored it. I sighed a long-suffering sigh.

"I'm simply trying to walk to my room, after my shower, in a completely normal-"

"Yeah, yeah." He extended his hands to her. "Okay. Rosie? We all went to Greece."

She flapped her hand at me. "Yeah, and he spent all his beach time hiding out behind rocks."

"You'd have rather I paraded around like the rest of you did? You just declared I'm showing too much skin while covered in a very large towel. Why are you giving me a hard time now for being modest back then? Make up your mind!"

Her eyes rolled. "I'm sorry, Edward. I'm just accustomed to you acting all repressed."

"I was never repressed. I just wasn't extroverted like you!"

My bedroom door opened and Bella stuck her sleep-mussed head into the hallway. "What are you arguing about?" She reeked of me. I gave her a look that ought to have scorched the hardwood to ash. She dished it right back at me, the minx. I tightened my hand over the knot in my towel, lest Mr. Ed escape to let everyone know he was capable of supporting a towel all by himself, thank you.

"Oh, I cannot cope with them!" Rosalie wailed, retreating toward the living room. "How much longer is this going to go on?"

Emmett shrugged out his hands as he followed her. "Come on, Honey. They've put up with us for years."

I could not repress a delighted smile. My gaze wandered down to my very confused mate. "Hi."

"Good morning, I think."

"You'd better get dressed or we're going to be late for class."

Wordlessly, she hooked a finger into the knot of my towel and steered me back into the shower. "Late schmate."

"Bouya."

We didn't see Em and Rose again until we met in the Student Center to make the candy kabobs. My brother fixed a teasing eye on me as Rose set boxes of candy on our table. There appeared to be fifteen tables' worth of humans taking part in the fundraising activity.

"Where did you stop off?" Em wanted to know.

Yep, Bella and I had taken another detour after I picked her up from her library sciences class. "Can I help it if she's insatiable?"

I was saved from hearing Em call me insufferable as Bella's friends arrived.

"Em, Rose, these are our friends, Rebecca, Sarah, Corey and Celie, and Everett. They're all in Lit with Bella. And this is Tom and his fiancée, Lisa. He's in first year Med with me. Guys, this is my brother, Em. He's in third year Sociology. And his wife, Rosalie's in third year Mechanical Engineering."

"Whoa, Engineering?" Corey moaned with an envious look at Emmett.

"Yes, and I've been taking clunkers apart since I was a kid," Rosalie warned. Great. Now all the human males were turned on. I would have to tell her that making such warnings frequently had the opposite effect on humans to what she intended. I learned that from experience. The only reason Rose rarely had to deal with horny humans was that Em would give any would-be suitors the hairy eyeball.

I wondered if I could teach Bella to protect me thus. It would make walking across the cafeteria a lot more pleasant. That said, all it usually took to deter Dartmouth girls was the presence of my mate's rounded belly.

"Cullen," Joe Billings said as he brought over a box of sharp wooden skewers and a box of food prep gloves and set them down on our table. We all plucked gloves from their box.

"Billings. Good turnout."

"Yep. Everyone? Thanks for coming. You want to leave about two inches of skewer showing. We're hoping to make a couple of thousand of these today. Please don't sample the merchandise."

"Okay." We started grabbing skewers and candies.

"See you in class, Cullen."

"Yeah, bye."

"You two are awfully formal," Bella said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Mm, he thinks I'm competition," I put a gumdrop on the skewer and managed not to break it. Em wasn't so lucky. He huffed as his third stick broke and punctured his ridiculously tight glove. "Here, Em. If you stab the candy with the stick, then string it down the length, it's easier." I demonstrated.

"Thanks." He frowned, but managed not to break skewer number four.

"What do you mean, 'competition'?" Bella asked.

"We both have perfect grades."

Sarah's jaw dropped. "Perfect… as in a hundred percent? In every course? In Med school?"

I shrugged.

"Eddie's an insufferable little shit," Em said, poking another candy with his skewer. "We're still trying to discover things he isn't good at."

"Is that why Joe's stand-offish?" Bella wondered aloud.

I reached for a new box of jujubes. "He isn't, really. We're friends. But he works incredibly hard and he can tell how much comes easily to me. Joe doesn't want to lose his scholarship. I'm going to make sure that doesn't happen. Plus, he wants to be Valedictorian someday and I couldn't care less."

"Good." Bella nodded.

"How are you going to make any difference for him?" Sarah demanded. I just smiled, took out my phone, and texted my trust manager. Bella kissed my shoulder.

"I love you."

I just brushed a kiss onto her temple and sent further directions to my representative.

"What did you just do?" Sarah wanted to know. I put my phone away without comment. She turned to Bella. "What did he do?"

Bella smiled and put her arms around me. "Something nice."

"You aren't telling?"

"Nope," I said, popping the 'p'.

Sarah shook her head. "Why are all the good ones taken?"

"They aren't," Everett frowned. "Girls don't want us. They're too busy squealing over bad boys."

I could hardly argue with that. "Where's Tab?"

"She said she'd be along. She had some photocopying to do at the library," Rebecca shared. "Do you have all your research done for your essay, Bella?"

"I'm done with the project."

"What?" Celie gasped. "We just got it last week!"

"I'm working ahead. I'm due in November so I won't be here to finish these courses."

"How far along are you, now?" Rebecca popped a sour gummy in her mouth. "Oops, I just ate the merchandise." She waved vaguely at the room at large. "Forgot, sorry."

"So how long, Bella?" Celie pressed.

"I'm due November 17th."

"That's only a month!" Lisa absentmindedly ate a candy, too.

"What's only a month?" Tabby asked, squeezing a chair in beside Bella.

"Hi Tabby Cat," I said, patting her head.

"Hey, Pops, nice t-shirt." She patted me back. My shirt was pale pink, and said, "We're hoping it's a pony." Bella's was white with long, pale pink sleeves, and said, "I'm brewing a redhead. Wish me luck."

"What's only a month?" Tabby asked.

"Bella's due in a month." Sarah made it sound like a major catastrophe.

Tabby shook her head. "You don't look that big."

"I popped about six weeks ago. In August, I was hardly showing at all."

"Wow." Rebecca's eyes were starry.

"She's an overachiever, like her husband." Rosalie threw a gummy bear at me.

"Hey! Not the hair." I picked the sticky bear out of my head.

"She probably won't even have any stretch marks." Rose pitched another one at me and it bounced off my forehead and went down the neck of my shirt.

"Uncle!"

"Let me sleep tonight, letch."

"All right, already," I growled, fishing the candy out of my chest hair. "Sheesh!" I pitched the gummy bear at Rosalie and she scraped it off her cheek with a grimace.

"Are you perfect or something?" Tabby teased me. "You still have energy at night after a day and evening of classes?"

"I'm definitely not perfect," I laughed.

"Nah, he's just a newly-wed who knows he won't be getting any for a couple of months after the spawn's born." Em set down another candy kabob and picked up a new stick. "Are we almost done here?"

Bella picked up a new skewer. "About three more each, I think."

"Have you been counting skewers, Bella?" Tabby prodded the skewers and attempted to mentally assign some to each of us. She lost count.

"Bella counts everything." I kissed her forehead. "I bet she can tell you how many hours of classes she has before we leave for home."

"Fourteen hours this week, forty next week, and we'll see after that," she muttered.

Rebecca's forehead creased. "You aren't staying here to have the baby?"

"No." Bella turned a lovely pink. "It's a high risk pregnancy. Edward's dad, Carlisle, will be overseeing the delivery and Edward's going to assist."

Celie winced. "The Copro…"

"Coproporphyria," Tom supplied. He seemed to notice he'd replied a bit too eagerly, and coloured slightly. _I didn't want to be offensive, but it's so rare. To meet four people who have it? I wish I could ask them about it._

"Uh, not to pry, but will the baby have it, too?" Lisa picked her assembled candy kabob apart anxiously.

My mate and I smiled at each other. "It's very likely," I shared. "The baby's probably going to be just like us."

"Is it dangerous for the baby?"

"Not really." I shrugged. "Diet's the major concern. We can end up in the hospital if we eat the wrong thing."

"I've heard the cramps can be incredibly painful," Tom said tentatively.

"Yeah," Bella pushed her hair off her shoulders. "Don't tempt Edward with pizza. The last time he had it, he was sick for weeks."

"Oh, Pops, I'm sorry!" Tabby hung her head. "Was that the day we went out?"

"Nah, I had it again the next day. I had a real cheese craving and it never turns out well."

"Poor you!"

"Is it a girl or a boy?" Sarah started picking up our assembled candy kabobs and putting them in plastic zip bags.

"Not telling," I smirked.

"You just want to make it harder for us to shop," Rose muttered.

The girls all sat up and grinned at each other, eyes sparkling. "A baby shower!" Celie exclaimed.

"We'd better hurry," Sarah declared. "When are you leaving, Bella?"

My mate shook her head slowly. "P-please don't. We really don't need anything."

"Don't be silly. We'll have it at my place," Tabby decided. "When are you going home, guys?"

I lifted a shoulder. "We're not sure yet. My dad will tell us."

"It will be at least two weeks before though, won't it?" Rebecca wondered.

"Probably."

"This Saturday," Tabby said, recording the date in her phone. "Two o'clock?"

"Oh, Tabby, really I couldn't," Bella blurted out.

I touched Bella's arm. "Saturday would be very nice. Thank you, Tabby."

"Are you guys still coming over tonight?"

"We can come for a bit, but we have class at seven."

Sarah peeked at us. "Art class, right?"

"Yep."

"Figure drawing?"

"That's right."

"So are there a lot of naked people?" Everett asked, imagining some lewd things going on in the classroom.

I shook my head. "Only two; a guy and a girl. And I think the girls in the class are rather disappointed." I peeked at Bella.

"He's not exactly handsome." She smiled.

"Are the guys disappointed with the lady model?" Everett wanted to know.

"Apparently not. Poor thing gets hit on every time she's there."

"Maybe you should audition to be a model," Tabby joshed me. "You and Emmett."

"Not!" Bella and Rose said in stereo, and we all laughed.

"That is never going to happen," I promised. Everyone started gathering their things. I helped Bella don her coat.

"Yeah, I'd watch Toddy, if I were you," Tabby warned me. "He has a reputation for hitting on students."

"Thanks, but he wouldn't be the first teacher to ask me."

Tab raised a brow. "Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"Who else has hit on you?"

"Uh, a typing teacher in my freshman year of high school had to be the first." In 1935.

Tabby's eyes bulged. "Of high school?"

"Yeah. Some people, huh? My dad warned him off and he didn't bother me again. Toddy hasn't given me any cause for concern." I picked up Bella's backpack. "Are we walking over, Tab, or…"

"Yeah, we'd better get going." She looked at Em and Rose. "Want to come along?"

"Sure, thanks," Emmett stood and pulled out Rose's chair for her.

"Thank you," she almost whispered to Tabby.

The weather was chilly with damp and Bella drew the neck of her coat close to her chin. We walked in a happy huddle to Tabitha's residence and she let us into her dorm unit. It was effectively a bachelor apartment, comprised of a small kitchen and a futon-bed living space of pastel blues and pinks, with candles and classic novels piled in every available nook and cranny.

We'd all comfortably settled to board games and coffee, most of the girls seated on their mates' laps on the floor, when I realized I was being watched. "What?" I asked Tabby slowly.

"We're missing our evening's entertainment."

"Do you want me to play?"

Of course she did. They all did. Per usual, Tabby's big, clunky keyboard was hauled out of the closet and presented to me as girls tugged my mate off my lap.

"Something really fancy," Sarah urged.

"Hmm… Bella, come and help me with this."

"Not today, Mocha-chino." She was looking a little pale, but I didn't want to embarrass her by inquiring. If there were anything seriously wrong, she would tell me.

"Rose?"

Rosalie got up off of Emmett's lap as he cheered her on. Somebody sacrificed a kitchen chair so she could sit beside me. We conversed in whispers.

"The _Seek Ye First/Pachabel_?" I asked.

"You going to jazz it up?"

"Sure, second verse. But we're missing an octave. It'll have to be hand-over-hand."

"Do they play together a lot?" Rebecca wondered aloud.

"Sure," Em nodded. "We all grew up together."

"Until I came along," Bella corrected him. "Edward and Rose haven't played duets in a couple of years. I should record this and send it to Esme."

"Great idea, Baby Bee. Esme would love that. Plus, she'll see how badly he needs a haircut and-"

"You know, I am in the room, Emmett," I said waspishly.

"Play, already!"

So, we did. Every time we got to a new section of the round, one of us would say, "Switch!" and we'd swap parts. By the time we were done, despite our finger fumbles, you could have heard a pin drop.

Our pals clapped so hard their palms stung red, and demanded another tune. I nudged my sister.

"_Heart and Soul_?"

"With a blue bass?"

"Yep."

Next, _Chopsticks_. We got silly and pushed each other off the side of a chair, then ran around and sat on the other chair, faking glares the whole time. Even Em couldn't hold his phone camera still, he was laughing so hard.

When we were done with the fun, I kissed Rose on the forehead and she grabbed my face and pushed me to the floor. But she laughed, and so did Bella, and that was pleasant.

"Your class is in half an hour!" Tabby exclaimed. "How are you going to get supper? Is there anything here that you can have? Go raid my kitchen!"

I shook my head. "No thanks, Tabby. We have food in our backpacks. We'll be okay, but we should go."

"Can we see your sketches?" Rebecca asked.

"Um, no," I said, kicking myself for turning gray. Everybody thought I was ill.

Em, unfortunately, was already unrolling our papers from the poster tube sticking out of my carrier bag. "He's a phenom. No reason to be ashamed of your draw -holy shit, Eddie!"

"Emmett, no!" I made a useless grab for the top paper, which he promptly turned so the humans could view it. Fuck my life. The humans' thoughts ceased abruptly and then went into overdrive. I pinched my eyes shut and did my best not to kill Emmett for exposing my mate to public view. I didn't dare look at Bella. I could feel the heat coming off her skin and I didn't want to know if it was embarrassment or fury.

"You drew that?" Tom asked in a reverential tone.

"Um, yeah," Bella said, and that's when I realized Em was holding up the sketch of me, not of Bella. Geez Louise! How was I ever going to live it down?

"That's… wow…" Rebecca breathed. The human shock in the room began to morph into admiration.

Bella had drawn me with muscular arms extended to each side, chained at the wrists to the St. Andrew's cross, body lunging forward and fully exposed. My eyes were a wild, desperate black and a pair of wings, one of them broken, sheltered my head. Admittedly, Mr. Ed looked good.

"What's the medium, charcoal?" Celie asked softly.

"No, that's black conté," Sarah told her.

Tabby shifted her feet. "You're handing that in to Hot Toddy?"

"I dared Edward to hand in his sketch," Bella murmured. "It was both drawings, or neither."

"We have to hand them in now," I muttered. "No matter what you say about Toddy's behaviour. We have to hand something in today and we didn't have time to prepare anything else."

"Eddie, these are exquisite," Emmett said, and held up the one of Bella. I'd drawn her twisted to the side, in heavy black lines, on her knees, back arched, hair in a hundred fine braids, with her hands depending from a heavy white rope. Her white wings pooled on the floor behind her like satin ribbons. The only thing she was wearing was the pair of ballet shoes we picked up in Canada.

An hour later, we handed in our homework. If I thought our friends' reactions to our drawings were over-the-top, Professor Toddy Ebert's were giggle-worthy. He was completely stunned –thought-free- for an entire six seconds. Then, he started thinking about inserting his new boyfriend (who appeared to be hardly-legal) into a similar scene.

Inserting being the key word. Toddy's plump finger hovered over Bella's rendering of me. I think he'd have touched it, had he not been afraid to smudge it.

"Edward, Bella? I am very impressed. These are going in our next show. Please make a professor's day and tell me you'll switch majors to Art!" As he turned our drawings to show them to our classmates, I cringed, but nobody was thinking anything lecherous. At least, not about me or Bella. A few people's imaginations kindled regarding experiments with BDSM. It was TMI, but nothing I hadn't _Heard_ before.

I ran a finger over Bella's knuckles while Toddy waxed on about the differences between my style and Bella's. In his opinion, her style was reminiscent of daVinci, while mine was more like Lautrec. All I knew was that my mate was blushing -and whether it was right or not to enjoy that blush while she was obviously uncomfortable, enjoy it I did. Bella peeked at me from under her lashes and her eyes darkened and lit with silver lights. I felt my body respond.

"Any questions for Bella and Edward?"

Oh, no, Toddy did not just ask that!

Connie raised her hand. "Why did you pick this subject matter?"

"It's personal," Bella said quietly.

_Ooh, they're into bondage_, Toddy thought. I avoided looking at him.

Julio leaned back in his chair and raised his hand. "What made you choose this medium?"

I ran a hand through my hair. "We thought conté was dramatic and accentuated the props."

Lenny's hand went up. "Did you use real props or are they imaginary?"

"We made them." I sincerely hoped nobody would ask any more questions.

_Ooh! They're into the scene!_ Toddy gave a mental squee that made me wonder exactly what he was into.

Well, he was obviously very infatuated with his new Toy Boy.

Class moved on and after break, we met a new model, who happened to be Toddy's boyfriend. He was very excited to model for the class.

Yeah, you don't want to know. It was one of the longest classes of my life. I tugged Bella toward the door as fast as humanly possible as soon as the clock struck ten.

"Wait up, people!" Toddy called, and all of us turned back to look at him. "Please remember that you're all invited to my annual Halloween party open house. Bring your friends!" He waved a handful of invitations and each student went to accept one, collectively curious. "We'll have three showings of _Rocky Horror_ in my home theater throughout the evening, wonderful snacks and door prizes. I do hope you'll all drop by!"

On our way out, Bella and I stopped to inspect our invitation. It was really hokey, with a haunted house in the background, bats, and a photo-shopped picture of Tim Curry in the guise of Dr. Frankenfurter –lips pursed- saying, "Come up to the lab. And see… what's on the slab."

"What do you think?" Bella's eyes twinkled. "Will we be accosted if we go?"

I rolled my eyes. "We'll probably be propositioned at some point in the evening, no matter where we go. I think Toddy's pretty harmless."

"I've never seen _Rocky Horror_ in a theater. Only on TV."

I pushed open the door to the building and held it for Bella. "Oh. Well, as you know, it's very coarse, but it's kind of fun to act out in a theater. Back when it was first popular, young people used to take all kinds of props with them, like toasted bread, playing cards, medical gloves and bottles of water. Most theaters nowadays won't allow anyone to bring food in, because throwing it made such a mess."

Bella's jaw dropped as we joined other people on the sidewalk. "Colour me surprised. You've been to _Rocky Horror_?"

I lifted a shoulder. "We even dressed up. Carlisle was the monster. He wore silver swim shorts and white platform boots."

My wife clapped a hand over her mouth while I cackled. "Tell me you weren't wearing a corset and fishnets!"

"Who, me? Heck, no. I was Riff Raff."

"The butler?" Bella squeaked. "Now you have to tell me who everyone else dressed up as!"

"Em was The Criminologist. He even used a wheelchair."

"Alice was Magenta, right?"

"Yes, and Jasper was Eddie Ex."

Bella was delighted. "Who was Esme?"

"Columbia."

"That's hilarious! And Rosalie?"

"She was Janet."

Bella clapped and I thought I knew what we might be doing for Halloween. "Should I ask Em and Rose if they want to go?" I asked.

"Can we dress up?"

We stopped walking. "Actually, I had an idea because you'll never be pregnant again but if you don't want to do it, it's fine. It's up to you. I'll totally understand because it's out of our comfort zone and you'll probably think-"

Bella clapped her hand over my mouth. "You're babbling."

"Sorry," I said against her palm.

"What's your idea?"

I felt venom heat my skin. "You can say no."

"Okay. No."

"Minx!" I laughed.

"Spit it out."

I put my hands in my pockets and stared up at the stars. "Okay. It's just an idea that popped into my head when we were on the honeymoon."

"Re-a-ally."

I couldn't look at her. "Yes. I'd like to paint you."

"Paint me?"

"With body paint. To look like a Jack o'Lantern with green legs like stalks and lots of glitter. And maybe some big black spiders to cover your nipples and maybe a hat that looks like the top of a pumpkin? With leaves?" I chanced a peek at my mate, who looked as though she didn't know what to make of me.

"Edward Cullen. Are you suggesting that I leave the house naked except for paint?"

I never should have mentioned it. She'd never look at me the same way again. "Forget I said anything."

Bella caught my arm and made me look at her. To my surprise, there was a speculative gleam in her eye. "And what will you wear?"

"Well, obviously, I'd have to wear a thong of some kind. If I go out with nothing on, it would be impossible to hide Mr. Ed, and I don't want to get arrested."

"If I'm a pumpkin, what are you going to be?"

"I was thinking," I murmured, "that you could paint overalls on me and I could be…"

"What?"

I tucked my chin, almost incapable of speaking. "Peter, Peter Pumpkin Eater."

Bella grasped my arms and bent her knees. Then, she jiggled up and down, shrieking with laughter. When I thought I'd die of mortification, she grabbed both my cheeks and kissed me firmly. "That's brilliant!"

I chanced a look at her. "Really?"

"We have to do this!" she giggled. My cell vibrated. It wasn't Carlisle, so it had to be…

"Hi, Titch."

"Edward!" she screeched. "We can all be children's storybook type people. Jazzy and I will be cats. From _Cats_. Em and Rose are going to love this! Do me a favour and don't tell them about it in advance. You're going to shock the pants off them! Literally! Oh, this is going to be the best Halloween ever. Your idea is the bee's knees!"

One side of my mouth quirked up. "So you'll come?"

"Yes, Morty's doing great. Nahuel can mind him. We'll be at your place at sunset on the 31st, okay? I'm so glad it isn't going to rain!"

"Sounds great, Titch." I ended the call (my sister's ecstatic noises cut off mid-squee) and looked at Bella. "We're committed now."

"Where do we get the body paint?"

"We'll have to pay a visit to an adult store. I googled it. It's available at many of them." All the way home, we schemed. I sincerely hoped that the Guardian would be delivered back to us soon. Although Bella's endurance seemed fine, not having the ability to drive places made me fret. If she should need to rest, I wanted her to have the option.

"This is going to be fun," Bella grinned. "There's a lot going on in that head of yours that I don't know about, isn't there."

I gave my mate the once-over. "M-yeah."

"Cheeky."

"You like it when I'm cheeky." I was distracted by Em's unsettled thoughts, down the block at our house.

Bella smacked my backside. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Something's wrong. Em's upset."

"Uh oh."

As we strode up the front walk a few minutes later, the door jerked open and Em appeared, looking frazzled. I felt my forehead crease.

"What's up, Em?"

"Jacob, Billy and Sam called us on Skype half an hour ago. They want to talk to you."

I could scarcely believe my ears. "Me?"

Em nodded curtly. "They wouldn't tell me anything. I told them you were expected home any minute."

"Carlisle and Esme," Bella whispered.

"No!" I ran into the house and Rosalie turned Em's laptop toward me at the breakfast bar.

The _Kwoli Ute_ were already waiting for me. "What's wrong?" I demanded. "Are all our people safe?"

"Edward, we need your help," Jacob said, head tipped earnestly to the side.

"Jacob, you're frightening us," Bella hugged her tummy. "Has there been trouble from Caius?"

All three men shook their heads grimly. "No, this problem is… from within the tribe," Billy said. "And…" he blinked rapidly, "it can only be resolved by a mind reader."

"All our people are okay?" I checked. "I haven't heard from Carlisle like I was expecting."

Sam shook his head. "The area has been quiet this week. No scouts, nothing. And all our allies and citizens are accounted for."

Em and I released our breath. I hitched myself onto a stool and centered the webcam in front of myself and my family. "Okay. What do you need me to do?"

All three men grimaced. Whatever they wanted, it couldn't be good, but I wanted to help them, to show my commitment to our new Treaty. Beside me on the bar top, the landline rang, making me jump. I picked up the receiver as though it were made of spun glass. "Titch."

"Carlisle will phone you on Sunday."

I shut my eyes. "Thank God."

"Edward, if you do what the _Kwoli_ ask you to do, it's going to be very hard on you emotionally, but if you don't help, the long-term consequences to the tribe will be devastating. Bella and the baby will be fine either way, though."

So, I could protect myself or protect others. No contest. "Understood."

"You're sure? You don't even know what you're promising yet."

"It's a matter of honour."

"Call Jasper to make the arrangements. He'll meet you in Forks."

"Okay." She hung up. I turned my attention back to the computer as I set down the handset. "Tell me what's going on."

Billy shut his eyes. "It's a grave matter, which has brought enormous dishonour to the tribe."

I wished he wouldn't pussyfoot around whatever the issue was, but I knew I had to be patient. Billy swallowed hard, and his eyes filled with tears. "Um, a new family moved here in September, from Makah."

"Oh?"

He jerked his head and his chin trembled. I looked at Sam, whose face appeared to be cut from stone. Jacob was frowning. Billy turned to Sam for help.

"Edward, we need to handle this with discretion. We wouldn't ask you if there were any other way."

I shrugged, bemused. "Ask me."

"You see, our kind can't be held in a human jail," Jacob said. "We need to know if Jeremy is redeemable or not."

I frowned, remembering a child with dispassionate features. "Jeremy? He's one of the youngest _Kwoli _Warriors, is he not?"

"Yes. He's fourteen."

"So you want me to read his mind, and let you know what he's thinking. And then what?"

None of the men wanted to look at me. Jacob was first to meet my gaze. "If he can't be redeemed… if he's a psychopath… He'll have to be…"

I refrained with difficulty from smacking my palm down on the bar. "No. You want me to deliver a death sentence?" I gestured at Sam. "Why don't you just order the kid not to do whatever it is he's doing? Isn't that what the Alpha voice is for?" The men squirmed as though I were holding them over hot coals.

"No, it doesn't work. Jake and I have both tried." Sam clenched his hands on Billy's kitchen table.

I gaped at them. Sam rolled his eyes. "It concerns Jeremy's Imprint. His bond to her is stronger than his bond to me or Jake. That's why we suspect his mind doesn't work the way most _Kwoli_ minds work. And the stuff he thinks about… the Pack Mind…" He shook his head, clearly horrified.

"What's he done?" I asked quietly. Billy's tears began to fall again.

Jacob was the one to answer me. "He imprinted. On the new girl, Andee. He made a good impression on the parents so they allowed him to be alone with her. On numerous occasions."

"That's not all, is it?" I wished with my whole heart that they wouldn't tell me what I thought they were going to tell me.

"He stopped assuming wolf form for some weeks, so we didn't catch him," Jacob chewed his lip. "The kid's only fourteen, you know?"

"Right."

"Jeremy insists Andee's in love with him and his attentions are welcome," Sam growled stonily.

"His amorous attentions," I surmised. "But they aren't?"

Again, nobody seemed disposed to answer me. After a few moments, Jake glared into the camera. "Andee is two."

I must not have heard correctly. "What?"

"He molested her," Billy groaned. "He babysat her every day for hours and-"

I stood up so fast I knocked over my stool. Bella and Rosalie each took a hop backward. "What the hell! He claimed a helpless baby for his mate and touched her sexually?"

Billy cleared his throat. "Um, he's so young himself and imprinting… apparently carries such strong emotions."

Rosalie shouted, "Don't make excuses for a rapist!"

I took Rose's hand between mine and Bella placed her arms around our sister. My voice got dangerously quiet. "Why. Is he. Still. Breathing?"

Sam looked at his hands. "If we can convince him that it's in Andee's best interest to be untouched in the future, there's a chance we can reform him."

My eyes had to be as round as saucers. "Are you serious?"

Billy pushed back his hair. "Jeremy's mother has already lost one son. He was blown up by a car bomb in Mumbai. Jeremy's the last living member of her family."

I glared at the man sitting beside him. "Sam Uley, you know the strength of a mate bond. He will never leave that helpless little baby in peace." I clutched Rosalie's hand out of sight of the webcam, not minding that her nails dug into my skin.

"What are you thinking?" Rose demanded tearfully. "Are you expecting that when Andee grows up, she'll just forget about this and accept him as her mate? She won't!"

Emmett rumbled, "You should destroy him now before he gets bigger and more powerful."

"Kill him," I ordered.

"Well, that's the other thing," Jacob said, blushing hotly. We waited for him to finish. My fury mounted in face of the unwillingness of the Kwoli to deal with the threat on their own. "A human wouldn't be able to kill him. And if one of the Pack does it, it would stay in our… collective consciousness for a very long time."

"So what?" Emmett snapped. "It would remain in Edward's mind forever."

Jake lowered his eyes. "Well, the laws of the Pack won't allow for the destruction of a brother, unless…"

"Unless what?" Bella demanded.

Jake clenched his fists. "The only way to do it is for the Alpha to forbid the Kwoli Warriors to phase, then carry out the execution himself. And to keep the Pack Mind unsullied by the killing, _Kwoli Ute_ honour requires the Alpha to commit suicide."

"Oh, come on!" Emmett huffed.

"At that point," Sam said dispassionately, "the tribe -knowing only that an execution had been ordered and carried out by the Council- would traditionally vote to replace the chief. They might even vote to have him die with the executioner -the Alpha. And that means…"

Jacob waved sarcastically. "I'd be chief and Alpha."

Bella flapped out her hands. "Oh, great! Explain that to Charlie."

Em growled, "Be great news for Caius."

"I'd say they should just do it if that didn't leave Dog Boy in charge," Rosalie muttered.

"What are you really asking?" I whispered coldly. Venom coated my teeth.

Billy released his breath. "We're asking you, as our esteemed ally and friend, to carry out the sentence if Jeremy is as psychotic as we believe."

I watched myself turn white with fury in Em's mind. He actually motioned for Rosalie to step away from me. She did.

"If Jeremy won't control himself," Jacob said super-fast, "there's no cell that will hold him. There's nothing that will keep him from seeking out his Imprint and doing this over and over. Edward we-"

"I have to think about this," I snapped, clicking Skype closed so fast that I broke Emmett's touchpad. I pinched my eyes shut. "Sorry."

"No big."

I gestured at the laptop. "What the hell are they thinking?" In my head, I started listing pros and cons. Human ethics, collateral damage, my relationship with the Almighty and my Vampire temper met and clashed. How could I do it? How could I not do it?

"Edward you have to-" Rosalie began hotly. I held out my hand and she clammed up, glaring. She wrapped her arms around her middle, her mind consumed by horrors. I was immediately sorry. Slowly, I held out my arms but she continued to bottle herself up. So I stepped forward and hugged her.

"Forgive me, Rose."

She kept her arms wrapped tightly around herself, quivering taut as a bowstring, while Em's thoughts shifted from mayhem to panic. I eyed him calmly.

"Let it loose, Rose," I told her.

_I don't want you to see._

"Sister, I know what it's like to be hurt by someone who's supposed to love you, even if I can't feel your bruises. It's time to confess: I've already _Seen_ what those … those monsters did. And then, I helped Carlisle put you together again."

Rosalie started to whimper. Emmett clutched his head. "Christ! What haven't you told me?"

How much information would scar them forever? "You know it all, just not… in graphic detail. Upsetting you would only have made it harder on her," I pleaded, hoping my brother wasn't going to follow through on his inclination to rip my head off. "If I say it out loud, it could impact your bond. Please let it be."

"She's my mate!" Em roared, accidentally spitting venom in my eye. "What could you tell me that could possibly matter?" Squeezing my stinging eyes shut, I averted my face as Rosalie started to sob.

"Emmett, stop it!" Bella shrieked, putting herself between us.

"Don't make Edward tell you!" Rosalie howled. "I don't want to remember! Don't make me! Don't make me!"

Em got up in my face but I stood my ground. "What do you know that I don't?" he growled.

Bella pushed at his chest to no avail. "Emmett!" I peeked up at him to find his face white and terrified, and swallowed, hard.

"Emmett." My throat sounded full of sand. "You do realize…" Rosalie's arms crept around me, "what I _Saw_, which Rose does not properly remember. Emmett. She lost much of the gory detail thanks to Carlisle's venom, but I _Saw_ it in her point of view. When she turned up her face to welcome his kiss, it was like," I swallowed the sour blood rising in my gorge, "I… He as good as kissed me."

_Edward said I was never alone in it_, Rose thought numbly.

"I knew all her thoughts as a human and I _Saw_..." Grief consumed me, my terrible perfect memory torturing me once again. "Royce King bit _our_ lip. He pushed _us_ down. He taunted _us_. He and his friends…"

"You couldn't actually feel it, though." Although Em's eyes boiled his lip quivered. "Only Rose suffered-"

"No, I couldn't feel it in my flesh!" I snapped. "I couldn't when Evanson raped and tortured Esme, either. I couldn't when James and Lonnie put their hands on Bella. But I experienced it sufficiently to want all those bastards dead! It's why I helped Rose. It's why I killed James and ripped into Lonnie. And you know what I did to Evanson! You must have heard me tell Carlisle, all of you, sitting on the front verandah when I confessed."

"Thank you, Edward," Rosalie breathed against my chest.

I laughed mirthlessly. "My pleasure, sweetie."

Rose blinked against my shirtfront. "You killed Charles Evanson."

A cackle escaped me. "I didn't _kill_ him. I damn-well fucking tortured him to death. First I branded him, then I emasculated him and then I left him bleeding while I set fire to the smithy. And I don't regret it either." I rolled my eyes. "I'm not sure Carlisle was as appalled as he let on, seeing as I once talked him out of taking revenge himself. But I reformed, right? Until Lonnie tried to rape Bella, I thought I'd outgrown the wish to indulge in that kind of violent hatred. Love and compassion… forgiveness, yeah? But now these bloody weak dogs want me to coolly take care of their nasty business for them. If I abandon my scruples, they might come to regret putting me alone in a room with this kid. I might show them a premeditated murder they won't soon forget!"

I pushed away from Rose, clasped Bella's hand in passing and marched for the door. Em caught me by the shoulder and swung me around, his thoughts frantic.

"Why didn't you choose Rose for your mate?" he demanded. "You have a lot of love for her. And I even think occasionally that she's been jealous of Bella."

"I love Rose like a sister. I always have. What I feel for Bella is thoroughly different and you know it."

My eyes flickered around, cataloguing everyone's thoughts, including Bella's.

_I trust you, but Em's terrified that he was Rosalie's second pick. You should reassure him._

I stared up at my brother, his eyes black and chest heaving with upset. Rose looked timid and Bella hugged her tummy. Despite her deep faith in me, did she harbour the same fear as Emmett? They all needed… security.

"You really want to know how I knew we wouldn't suit?" I asked him.

He nodded. I rubbed my chest and looked down, shamefaced. "We had nothing to give each other, Emmett. We shared trauma. I tried to help her through the change and I tried to help her recover from the events that ended her human life, but I wasn't adequate. Because we were both lost… immersed in the dark, see? It would have been the blind leading the blind in a perpetual cycle of remembered suffering. It would have been each of us, using the other as a crutch. We could not have filled the hole in each other's heart.

"After all these years, Rose is much more mentally healthy than I am, although I'm getting better." I glanced at her. "And Rose, if you could just let your bitterness go, you would be happy. Em?" I peeked at him. "You're mentally healthy. You're whole. I thank God that Rose found you and brought you home to us. And," I gestured at Bella, "God sent me Bella and when I'm with her, it's impossible to dwell on the past. Do you see?"

'You," Rose breathed, "never thought I was tainted?"

I sighed. "Never. Nobody could ever see you with Emmett and think you were anything less than perfect."

_Why didn't you ever say so? It would have made me feel better._

"I tried to tell you so, at your first wedding."

Em nodded, mollified. "You did." He reached out and drew me into a hug. "I'm sorry I lost my temper."

"It's understandable. Thanks for not ripping my head off." I thumped him on the back and drew my mate to my side.

Bella cleared her throat. "Edward, if you go to LaPush, you'll _See_ what Andee experienced."

"Yes."

Bella tucked her chin contritely. "You'll suffer."

Perhaps she was worried that I'd tear dogs limb from limb. "It's the least I can do for her, Bella. Nobody protected the poor little mite, but the community ought to at least acknowledge what's happened, and if I can help keep them accountable…"

"Let me do it," Rosalie begged. "Let me punish him, please?"

"No." I immediately shut her down. "I don't want you hardening your heart anymore. It's time to get past it, Rose."

"Let me do it then," Em demanded. I shook my head again.

"I need you here to protect the women and R- my baby."

"I can-"

"No! Jasper's meeting me in Forks on Sunday." I pointed at each member of my family in turn. "You have to watch each other's backs for me while I'm there. If I go, that is." My anger surged. No sooner had I disposed of my guilty feelings about having committed murder than I was being asked to commit another. I stomped to the door and wrenched it open, accidentally destroying the lock and hinges. "Fuck my life. There's never any peace!" I let the door fall with a crash.

"Where are you going?" Emmett yelled, further annoying Mrs. White next door.

"Let him be," Bella told him gently.

I walked, then jogged, out of the neighbourhood and into untamed land. The minute I could pick up no trace of another sentient being's thoughts, I cast about for something inanimate upon which to take out my sore feelings.

A lovely, ancient maple became no more than matchsticks. And that was better than scapegoating anything alive. Once I calmed down, I prayed. Then, I had a lengthy telephone chat with Jasper. Our plans were shaping up.

When I returned to the house, Rose was pacing a hole in the hardwood. She had already rehung the front door and replaced the lock. "The nerve of those dogs, thinking they can reform a rabid Wolf!" _I don't want them to put Edward through this when he's finally found happiness. It's not fair!_

"You can't do what they're asking," Bella pleaded. "I don't trust them. What if you execute this creep and the Pack turns on you? How many times have you told me they're volatile?"

I paced in opposition to Rosalie, rubbing my temples. "I don't know. I don't want to do this. I can't let this filthy-minded cretin destroy any more of this baby's life, though, and I can hardly let Sam do the job if the _Kwoli_ are going to force him to kill himself."

"So you don't subscribe to the notion that he's redeemable?" Em wanted to know.

I shook my head. "I understand why they want to make sure he can't be controlled by any other means. It sounds like the mother's had a hard enough life."

"It'll be harder if her son continues to rape a baby, though, won't it!" Rosalie rasped, a sob catching in her throat at the end.

"I won't let that happen, Sis." I stopped pacing and embraced my wife. "Bella, I have to go."

"Okay," she murmured.

"At least set some conditions first," Em suggested. "Get Sam and Jacob to forbid the Pack from phasing if you have to kill the prick."

"Yes, that's what Jasper told me to do, too," I retrieved my laptop and pinged Jacob. When he accepted the video call, it was evident that he, Billy and Sam had been waiting close by. I sat on my stool and folded my arms in front of my chest.

"Okay, I have conditions."

"Name them," Billy said.

"If I come, and I get any idea that you have ulterior motives, I'm leaving. And I won't hesitate to inform Aro and Marcus if I feel at all threatened."

"You have nothing to worry about," Sam promised.

"I have everything to worry about," I countered. "This Jeremy –by breathing- is a threat to the secret of our existence. If he won't be ruled by the Alpha, he's a threat to all the _Kwoli Ute_. If he were to phase in front of humans while trying to reach his Imprint, he'd bring down human authorities on all of our heads, Human, Vampire and _Kwoli_ alike. The Volturi wouldn't stand for it. Members of three covens, all of you and every human with whom I interact would be exterminated."

"Yeah, you're right," Sam sighed. "Your warning is noted."

"Fine. I'm bringing Jasper to help monitor and influence the emotional climate. I want safe passage for us both, in and out of your territory."

"Agreed," Billy said.

"If we come, I expect Sam and Jacob to order the _Kwoli Ute_ not to phase. No one may be allowed to phase to wolf between the time we arrive at the Treaty line and ten hours after we depart LaPush."

Billy looked perplexed. "Why?"

"Anyone might disagree with my verdict. If I execute a fourteen year old boy in accordance with this agreement, I don't want to be punished for it. You _are _asking me to commit First Degree Murder."

Sam nodded. "A ban on phasing seems fair to me, but it's not murder. You'd be carrying out a legal sentence after a fair trial, that's all."

Maybe, according to the standards of the Quileute Nation, but not according to the laws of America.

"Anything else?" Sam asked.

"Yes. On a related note, I want Paul Hudson out of the picture. Send him down to Leah and Seth in Biloxi."

"Done."

"Everything in writing. And blood-stamped like the Treaty."

"Done."

I nodded. "I, and my brother, Jasper, will see you on Sunday afternoon."

"You can't be here in the morning?" Jacob asked.

"No. I need to do something else first." I needed to stop somewhere and pray that if God wouldn't grant me deliverance from this burden, He'd supply me with good judgment, grace, forgiveness, protection and a way to make it look like an accident.

Billy sighed with relief and Sam said, "Thank you."

I terminated the call and Bella sped into my arms. "I've got to be honest. I don't want you to go, Edward. There's been too much distress in our lives recently without us taking on theirs."

"I have to go, Bella. Yes, Titch says that I'm going to have a hard time with it, but if I don't help them, the consequences to the tribe will be devastating."

Her lip trembled. "Please. Take me with you."

I held her face in my hands. "No, Love. It's too dangerous for you. I'll be fine with Jazz. If it weren't safe for me to go, Titch would have said so."

"When will you leave?" Em wanted to know. His face looked pinched and pale.

"Tomorrow." I stroked my mate's hair. "I'm sorry, but you'll have to go to the baby shower without me. Rose will go with you, though, right Rose?"

"Of course, Edward."

"Why did you want me to go to that, anyway?" Bella pouted. "We don't need any gifts."

"Silly Bella, it's not about gifts, it's about your friends, wanting to honour you. Promise me you'll go."

She stroked my wrists. "Okay."

"And promise me you won't worry."

She rolled her eyes, silver tears beading on her lashes. "And now, he asks me to lie!"


	15. Chapter 15: Divided Heart

**Make Haste Chapter 15: Divided Heart**

**Whew! This one's been hard work. Credit is due to my Beta, Room340C, for helping me brainstorm out an unforeseen issue (She said, "Sam," and I said, "No! Jacob!" *snickers*). And then she told me Alice needed work. And then, we worked on four drafts. There's nothing better than a Beta who makes ME work. Thanks, hon.**

**Youtube isn't behaving. All my music's on the playlist, it just won't let me put it in order. Maybe by next time it will be fixed. These selections ought to begin at #88:**

"_Seduction_," by Adam Hurst

"_All Love Can Be_," by James Horner, featuring Charlotte Church

"_Many the Miles_ (Sarah Bareilles)," performed by the Harvard Veritones

"_College Medley Foxtrot_," By Guy Lombardo and the Royal Canadians

"_Sex Music (All Night)_," by Tank

"_Monster_," by Imagine Dragons

"_When You Find Me_" by Joshua Radin featuring Maria Taylor

_I will watch you in the darkness  
>Show you love to see you through<br>When the bad dreams wake you crying  
>I'll show you all love can do<br>All love can do_

_I will watch through the night  
>Hold you in my arms<br>Give you dreams where no one will be  
>I will watch through the dark<br>Till the morning comes_

_For the lights will take you  
>Through the night to see<br>All love, showing us all love can be_

_I will guard you with my bright wings  
>Stay till your heart learns to see<br>All love can be_

**o~o~0~o~o**

**Wednesday, October 19****th****, 2005:**

_**Bella's POV**_**:**

"Harder!"

I hated it that he had agreed to go. Eyes stinging, I brought down the heavy leather flogger on his back. It wasn't sharp, but he'd asked me to strike him so many times that I couldn't imagine it didn't hurt.

"Harder, Bella. I can barely feel it." His back rippled with tension; he was getting frustrated.

After I called him out of the shower, he came to me with his head down like a naughty child. He'd been in there a lot longer than usual and, knowing his history, I was starting to get concerned. I was right to be concerned. Shamefaced, he surrendered his palms to me. They bore fine scratches beaded with venom.

Thanking God that Em and Rose had left for the night, I ransacked the cupboards for steel wool, found it in the laundry room closet, and threw it all out. Edward didn't argue with me.

"I need to be distracted," he told me wearily when I returned. "Make me forget."

He was angry, he said. And bottling up his feelings. And he needed an outlet.

"I'm not going to hurt you," I told him.

"I don't want you to injure me, but I want it rough. Gentle isn't going to cut it. Now make me feel something other than angry before I put my fist through that window!"

I bit my tongue to keep from telling him he didn't have to help the wolves, certain that he really would destroy the room.

So I made him kneel. On his towel. Wet hair dripping into his eyes. And I dried his back carefully because even vampire skin's not resilient when it's wet. And then, I painted him all over with the limp falls of the whip. That was two hours ago. I started off lightly. Gradually, he adjusted to it, and couldn't feel it anymore, and I had to keep upping the intensity.

"Harder!" he ordered, and I increased the strength of my swing. But he wasn't satisfied and asked me to go as hard as I could.

A sob escaped me. I'd never forget the time I had playfully struck him with a whip and it cut him open. I dropped the flogger on the rug. Edward got up so fast that I felt air rush around me. He clasped my upper arms and leaned down so he could peer up into my eyes.

"It doesn't hurt," he insisted. "There's no reason to cry, I'm not lying."

I brushed his hands away and wiped my cheeks. "I don't believe you. You want to be hurt. You want to be punished. It's messed up and I can't deal with it."

He stared at my mouth, then, raised his eyes. "No," he said gently. "It feels good. It's relaxing."

I laughed in his face. As my tears fell, he bit his lip and shook his head slightly. "I need you to trust me on this, like I trust you." He placed his hands gently on my shoulders and steered me to the Saint Andrew's Cross. He pressed himself up against my back to nudge me right up against the wood. He lifted my wrist to the higher beam and secured it with a white Shibari rope. Then he tied my other wrist to the opposite beam so that my arms were in a Y above my head.

"Trust me," he crooned, pressing his lips behind my ear. His fingers stroked through my hair and pulled it over my shoulder to hang down over my breast. He gave me a little pat on the shoulder. "Please."

It wasn't like he'd never used a flogger on me before. We had the light brown suede one that we'd liberated from Esme's Island and he'd used it on me a few times. But this one was leather, twice the length and each fall was much wider. It was black and looked wicked. I prayed to God it wouldn't hurt because if I cried out, he'd never forgive himself.

The falls rattled as he picked it up, and I tensed.

"Don't be afraid, Love. I would never hurt you."

It felt like rain.

I sagged and rested my cheek against the vertical bar of the cross, tears continuing to stream. Edward knew just the right amount of pressure to use. Whenever I adjusted to the intensity, he increased it slightly, but never once was it painful. For a while, I forgot everything except the gentle pull of leather against my flesh and a couple of times I began to purr. That would startle me, and it would stop. Purring was a very odd sensation, but if I relaxed and accepted my new nature, I could almost lull myself into a soporific state where I didn't feel the passage of time. It was like self-hypnosis with a happy, smug flavour; what I suspected resembled being high. But I found it hard to let go of my tension.

"Did I lie?" my mate murmured.

"No."

Still, even a drip of water can be torture if it continues indefinitely; after twenty minutes, I'd had enough.

"Yellow."

"Mm, I think you mean red." He cast the flogger aside and picked up a bottle of fragrant, dry Arcan oil, which he sprinkled on my back and spread in concentric circles with loving fingertips. I leaned my forehead against the wood and shut my eyes, basking in the warmth radiating from wherever he touched. He knelt to stroke my legs. "Was I right? Did it feel good?"

My voice trembled. "I couldn't bear to hurt you."

"I know. It was unwise of me to tell you to hit me as hard as you could, considering that you marked me last summer and you weren't nearly as strong back then. It's just… you were holding back. I couldn't get you to use enough power."

"I'm afraid of my strength. It hasn't been tested." I shifted to peek over my shoulder at him. "Untie me, and I'll do it now. I… I'll do my best for you."

He stood, brushing languid fingers up the outside of my legs, my hips, my ribs, up my shoulders and neck, then along the length of my arms to my hands. "Apparently," he said as he untied me, "pleasuring you is a good way to forget my troubles." He supported me by the wrists as he slowly swept me up with his other arm, shifting to pick me up as my feet left the floor. "I don't want it rough anymore."

Carrying me to the bed and leaving me warm on cool white sheets, he lit candles. Then he retrieved the oil, spilling it into his hands and rubbing them together. Crawling over me, he began at my collarbones and worked his way down, careful not to wake Ren. We didn't speak. He worked on my hands until they rested, limp, on the sheet. Bypassing my privates, he massaged my thighs and legs, then pampered my feet until I purred unabashedly. Then, he crawled up behind me and pressed his front to my back, combed his fragrant fingers through my hair and nuzzled my ear. His palm slid onto my mons while his finger found my clit and stroked it. His purr vibrated against my ribs, mingling with mine.

His breath felt warm on my neck. I swallowed the lump in my throat and caressed his cheek, his beard rough against my palm. My back arched under his ministrations and he placed his hand between my thighs to lift my leg and make a home for himself. He filled me up, somehow managing to reach my clit past my belly, and we moved together, warm despite the coolness of the air.

And then, he started to sing to me, the _Song of Solomon_. We loved, and his hands were on me, and his lips against my shoulder, his breath on my neck and his song in my heart. And my heart was full of tears that I couldn't shed because he was already reluctant to leave me, but the lump caught in my throat and I had to hold my breath to keep the tears in. He stopped breathing too, and then he released into my depths, but there was no shout of joy. One strangled sob left him, and the hard muscles of his thighs trembled. His forehead rested on the back of my shoulder and we remained silent because saying anything at all was bound to make it worse.

_How am I to leave you,_ his silence lamented.

_We haven't been apart for more than a few hours since August thirteenth_, my heart cried.

_I taste your tears. I can't breathe._

_Come home to me soon. Promise you will. I can't be without you._

_I swear, I won't stay away a moment longer than I must._

He rose and fetched two t-shirts from his dresser. He took one of them and rubbed it all over my body, ending with a swipe between my legs. Testing the scent, he nodded, then rubbed the other shirt all over himself and passed it to me. I placed it under my pillow while he trudged to the closet and leaped up through the trap door. When he came down, he was carrying a fat black knapsack of the type used for camping. The last time I'd seen it was when he packed it to camp on a mountaintop to hide me from an army of Newborns. Whatever passed for stomach acid in my body rose and seared my throat. I gulped it back down, clenching the sheets.

Head down, he set his pack on the bed and went to the washroom to retrieve his toiletries. He returned without bathing and put on new clothes: dark wash jeans and a long-sleeved black shirt that looked like it was made of Lycra.

"I haven't seen those clothes before," I said, leaning on my pillows.

"You won't see them again." He zipped his pack and put on a waterproof windbreaker.

At 5AM, we heard Em's Jeep pull into the driveway, and the handle of the front door turned. Gritting his teeth, Edward visibly forced himself to walk toward me. He drank in the sight of me, his face carved from stone, not touching. He moved closer as though he was going to kiss me goodbye, but then, he didn't. Instead, he put his palm on my cheek. For a moment, his composure slipped and I thought he would reach out to embrace me. But instead, he marched smartly from the room, his backpack banging against the door as he let himself out.

I lay against my pillows holding my breath so I didn't miss a sound. The candles flickered golden in the half light. Another vehicle pulled into our driveway and a moment later, someone opened the front door.

"Damon."

"Dom Cullen, I have your car. Aro says I am to accompany you to Washington."

"Your eyes are turning orange. _Bravo_."

"Eh, I am managing okay."

"If you come with me, you have to promise on your honour that you will not hunt humans."

"I give you my word."

"_Bravo, bravissimo_. Do you need anything before we go?"

"No, _grazie_."

The hardwood squeaked under their feet. "Emmett, I want you to drive the Guardian while I'm away. It's armored. And Rose, you are not to take it apart."

"Like I would do that!"

"All right."

No one spoke for a moment. "I swear I'll guard them with my life," Emmett said.

There was no audible response. The front door closed and my mate was gone.

I lay in bed for an hour, breathing in his scent, feeling him in my pores. At the end of that time, I brought my knees up to my belly, tucked my head under the sheets and whimpered. The floodgates opened and I wept and wept until I didn't know how it was that I didn't break apart into a thousand shards. Sitting up, I clutched his pillow and rocked it, tears soaking the fabric, staining it with diluted venom. As whitish sun streamed into my window, my cell phone vibrated. Gulping and wiping my nose, I retrieved it from the bedside table.

Edward: _I know you're weeping. Stop it. You're eating my heart out._

Grateful that he wasn't going to be incommunicado, I texted him back: _I'll try. Looks like no school for me today. Sun's out._

Edward: _Good. Go to sleep. I'll call you later._

I breathed a sigh of relief. He was going to keep in touch regularly._ Love you._

Edward:_ Love you more. _

I curled up, hand on my phone, unable to sleep. A few hours later, there was a knock on my door. Emmett's voice filtered through the transom at the top.

"Baby Sis? How about coming out of there and watching TV with us for a while?"

"Yes. Okay." I rose from my bed and padded to the wall opposite the bed, lifting the candle snuffer from its decorative iron hooks. I had laughed when I first saw the snuffer because it looked like something that belonged in a church: the silver handle was two feet long. He'd found it in a bombed out church, he told me, in Belgium after the war. I caressed the mother of pearl inlay on the bell, stirring up perfume on the rime of wax, then carefully extinguished each point of light, leaving the scent of burning in its wake.

I put on a nightshirt, panties, the furry bear paw slippers Alice had once bought me for a joke, and my white robe. I put one foot in front of the other and walked to the living room, trying not to look like a wraith.

"Isn't it great that we get a day off college?" Rose asked with artificial brightness, obviously determined to buoy me up.

"Yeah," I cleared my gluey throat. Rosalie adored her classes. On the rare days when escaping the sun was impossible, even with tunnels, she was a cranky piece of work.

"Come sit with us, Baby," Emmett invited me. Hugging my stomach, I walked over to the couch and sat between them. I curled up into Em's side and Rose ran her fingers through my hair. Emmett placed his hand on my stomach. "The spawn asleep?"

I moved his hand and Renesmee rolled under it. Em's eyes widened. "Wow, this kid's…"

"Strong?"

"Real."

I hummed a laugh. "Tigger keeps me up nights."

"Wait 'til he's born if you think you're sleep deprived now."

My eyes rolled. "I'll be a vampire then, Emmett."

"What are your baby names, Bella?" Rose wanted to know.

"For a boy, Laurence Carl. For a girl, Renesmee Carlie."

"Those are really nice. How did you come up with them?"

"We brainstormed them a while back." I didn't feel like talking, but they persisted.

"Where did you get 'Laurence'?" Em wondered aloud.

"Laurie was Edward's best friend growing up. Hasn't he ever mentioned him?"

Em shook his head. "I don't think so."

"Laurie was killed, just after World War I, cleaning up Vimy Ridge. Edward later discovered that he and his wife had a son named Edward Masen Harris."

Rose blinked. "Did Edward ever meet his namesake?"

"No. Edward Harris was born in 1921. There were too many people around who would have remembered our Edward."

"Still, a piece of his human life was preserved. That was a lovely thing of Laurie and his wife to do."

I played with my engagement ring. "Edward never met Laurie's wife, as far as he remembers. But he and Laurie were like brothers."

Emmett sighed. "Not meeting the kid must have been tough on him."

"Bittersweet," Rose murmured. "Edward must have been touched to know his friend missed him so."

"Everyone must have loved Eddie Masen," Em declared.

"No," I said bitterly, distress making my stomach hurt. Rose and Em looked astonished and pained. I couldn't help pouting. "He could never live up to their standards."

"Well," Rose said hesitantly, "from the few stories he's told us, it sounds like he could be a bit of a scamp, but that doesn't mean they didn't love him, Bella."

I felt my face set in a scowl. "His step-siblings were cruel to him, and he was terrified of his paternal grandfather."

"He had siblings?" Em asked intently.

"Much older siblings. Lizzie was fourteen when he was born, and William was twelve."

Em looked lost. Rose's eyes flickered. "I thought he was an only child. A pampered only child."

"Hardly."

"His parents were kind people, though," Em asserted. "They must have been, or Edward wouldn't be such a good guy."

"Edward adored his parents," I conceded. "His father could be stern, but…" I trailed off, unwilling to expose my mate's secrets if he had been unwilling to share them. After a few minutes, Rose delicately changed the subject.

"Your hair smells pretty," she said, stroking it. "It's really shiny. Did you use Argan oil?"

"Yes." I must have looked surprised because she explained how she knew the scent.

"Em and I went to Morocco when you and Edward were on your honeymoon, remember?"

"Oh, right. It isn't greasy and it doesn't gum up. Edward…" My heart sought him in the wilderness.

"If I were to braid your hair, the scent would stay in longer."

I felt a pinprick of cheer. "I'd like that. Would you mind?"

"Not at all. Shall I get your hairbrush?"

"There's one in the bathroom cabinet."

Rose got up and returned a moment later with my brush and a packet of hair fasteners. She dropped a cushion on the floor and I sank onto it between her feet. She gathered my hair and smoothed it into her lap. Then, she brushed it out and slowly French braided it into a coronet that sat close against my skull.

"That should stay in for a while."

"Thanks, Rose."

"You're welcome, Bella."

Em gestured at the spot next to him, "Why don't you come back up here and tell us more things we never knew about Goober."

My jaw dropped. "Goober? Since when have you called him Goober?" My crankiness spiked, but I wanted the explanation too badly to stomp off.

Em lifted a shoulder. "He used to be very awkward around people before you came along. Between the mindreading and the fact he was stuck as an adolescent, it just fit. I can't call him that anymore, though."

"Yeah, um, I thought calling him 'Bimbo' was bad."

"Bimbo meant 'Tough Guy' back in my time. It's a compliment."

"He hates it."

"Not entirely." Em avoided looking at me.

"Enough to have asked you to quit about ten thousand times."

"I love Eddie, but he needs to learn to laugh at himself. Now tell us another story that he's too reserved to share."

I cast about for something the boys couldn't use against him. "He came home dead drunk once at the age of fourteen."

Em's face lit up. "No kidding!"

"His mother lectured him on the wages of sin while he threw up all night in the commode, and then his father whipped his butt while he was hung over. It didn't keep him out of the speakeasies, either."

Emmett shook his head. "Wonders will never cease."

"Not as much of a goodie two shoes as we thought, Emmy," Rose said, looking at her mate sidelong.

"I guess not!" Em searched my expression. "Why hasn't he shared this with us? Jazz and I have been teasing him forever for being a stuffed shirt."

I shook my head slightly. "I think the memories hurt too badly." I ran the tip of my finger over my engagement ring.

Em hung his head and peeped at me. "Is that why he never let me call him 'Eddie'?"

A claw on one of my diamonds needed tightening. "Everyone he loved called him Eddie."

"But… he lets me do it now."

I patted his arm. "He's trying to live in the present."

Rosalie's perfect face creased. "I'm not sure I'm following, Bella. He always told me not to dwell on the past. I used to act out my human days. Mimic the customs, the fashions of my time… He told me to cultivate new interests. It was actually Edward who brought me my first broken automobile."

"Oh," Emmett chortled. "That was the ugliest short ever."

Rose peeked at him flirtatiously. "Yes, well, it wasn't an ugly car when I was done with it. You were proud of me."

Em smiled nostalgically. "I was impressed."

"When I told Edward that being mechanically-minded wasn't ladylike, he scoffed at me and handed me a postcard bearing Amelia Earhart's photograph. I framed it. It sits on top of my bedside drawers."

"Wow. I never knew that."

"Well, Edward's never been one to reveal his good works or toot his own horn." Her eyes rolled. "At least, up until now. Every once in a while, he says something smug and cheeky that makes me wonder at the change in him. Which leads us back to my question, which you didn't answer."

I scanned my memory, but couldn't remember what we'd been talking about. I was thinking about the things she'd told me -about Edward knowing what to do to help her adjust even though he hadn't been happy himself. "What was your question?"

Rose grimaced faintly. "I'll be glad when you're one of us and your memory's no longer fallible."

My heart warmed. "Thank you."

"That was an insult, Bella." She sighed, hugging herself. "I wanted you to explain what you meant when you said Edward was trying to live in the present."

"I can tell you that," Em said. "Lao Tzu said, 'If you're depressed, you are living in the past. If you are anxious, you're living in the future. If you're at peace, you're living in the present'."

"Yes," I looked at my ring. "He's seeking peace." Reluctantly, I took off my ring and held it out to Rose. I'd seen her repair several family jewels over the years. "Rose, one of the claws on my ring is sticking up. Could you please fix it for me?"

"Sure, Bella, I'd be glad to." She held out her palm and accepted it, then picked it up and held it to the light. "It's in need of a good cleaning. What's the condition of your other jewellery?"

I tucked my chin. "Um, it could probably all use some care."

"When's the last time you cleaned it?"

"I clean the ring about once a week, but…"

"Bella! You've never cleaned your jewellery, have you?"

I couldn't look at her. "Well, a lot of it was his mother's and it still smells like her. A little."

Rosalie grasped my hand and tugged me to my feet. "Hmph! Well, we won't drop it in detergent, then, but you're going to have to let me pick the dirt out of the settings and polish the stones."

I found I liked the idea of that. "It's a good way to pass the time. Thanks!"

"We'll get everything all sparkly and shiny." She tugged me toward my room. "If he's anything like Emmy, he'll like that."

I stopped walking and she bumped into me. "What's the matter?"

"He's, uh, very jealous of our…"

"Privacy. At least in your lair." She nodded. "That's normal when you're newly-mated. Why don't you bring your jewellery box to the kitchen and I'll work at the breakfast bar."

I smiled up at her. "That would be great. Thanks."

Thursday and Friday crawled. Edward texted me occasionally to let me know his whereabouts and progress, but he must have turned off his phone between texts to conserve the battery because he didn't always answer my messages right away. Since our cell phones are never considered safe or permanent possessions, I backed up some of his more interesting texts to a document I could revisit when it was particularly hard to manage without him.

Only Edward would choose to run more than 3000 miles over a period of four days rather than take a plane. But according to Alice that was the best option for him. Although he'd be away from me that much longer, I had to agree. He'd use the time to prepare himself for what he had to do.

▪_Swam the Hudson today. Looks very pretty since Pete Seeger cleaned it up. Couldn't resist checking up on Jimmy. Undisturbed. Apologized to God but was not a hypocrite. Won't be laying a wreath. Sadly, missed the attractive parts of Buffalo._

▪_Miss you._

▪_Bruna's birthday tomorrow. Can you send a gift card and call Fer? I'm in Columbus. Gardens rife with fall mums the exact colour of your eyes. Snitched a few so I could visit David Cullen. First time I've been since we laid him to rest. Still throws me: beloved son of Carlisle and Esme. Sorry that sounds morbid but it was really very peaceful and pleasant._

▪_Damon's making me nuts, asking questions. He's an old fogey version of Seth. You thought I was a dinosaur? It's all I can do not to order him away. Help._

▪_Don't worry, bypassing Chicago. Detouring south, then heading northwest toward Sioux Falls. Be glad you can't smell me right now._

▪_Black bear thought he was going to eat me. Oops._

▪_Feels like forever since I licked you. Request entered. *wink*_

▪_Ditched my 2__nd__ pair of shoes in Billings and bought 2 more pairs. Soon I will be back in the Rockies, which is slower but safer. Heard from Jazz. He's in Southern California heading north. Hope to meet him soon._

▪_Stalking mountain lion in Helena National Forest, when out of nowhere, Jasper leaped on it. LOL! Good thing he's my brother or I wouldn't have shared. Damon was apoplectic! Jazz won him over and now D's asking J questions instead of asking me! Awesome!_

▪_Swimming/running the Spokane River and what do you suppose? Damon found his mate. I had to call Aro and tell him there was a snowball's chance in hell of getting him to finish his assignment. Good thing Aro is a romantic because he was irritated. It's okay, I've got Jazz. Like anyone's going to outfox a mind reader AND an empath. Don't worry._

▪_Crossing the border into Washington. :)) Be glad to see Charlie and Merrytwinkle._

"You have to bathe, Bella," Rose ordered on Saturday morning. "Even the humans will think you smell bad."

"I don't want to go to the baby shower." What I wanted to do was sit by the phone and wait for my mate to call and say he'd made it safely to Cullen House and was in our cottage's kitchen, charging his cell.

"You promised Edward you'd go, and just think how disappointed Tabitha will be if you don't show up."

"Tell her I'm sick."

"What will Edward say? I think I'll phone him right now and he'll panic thinking something's wrong. When you're a Cullen-"

"Oh, fine!" I stomped to the bathroom and put my hands into my messy coronet of braids to undo the plaits. With a rush of air, Rose appeared behind me and started taking my hair down. Tears pricked my eyes. "His scent will be gone."

"He'll be done with his task tomorrow and then he'll start for home," Rose reminded me. "I doubt he'll come home on foot. He'll probably get a plane from Seattle and be home by Monday."

"He hasn't said." My voice was dull, even in my ears. "Why hasn't he texted me this morning?"

"Maybe his battery's dead."

"And Jasper?"

"Jasper's travelled a long way, too. It will all be better soon, Bella. You have to keep your chin up. What if Edward phones and you're all upset?"

I looked at my puffy eyes in the mirror. "Yes, okay."

An hour later, Em dropped us outside Tabby's building. Rose actually took me by the hand and led me up to Tab's dorm. She knocked on the door with one knuckle, giving me a reassuring smile.

"Yay! The guest of honour's here!" Tabby said, hugging me. "Didn't you bring Pops? He could have come."

I cleared my throat. "No, he had to go home to help my Uncle Billy with a legal matter. He told me to say 'hi' to everyone, though, and thank you for the party."

"Oh, you must miss him," she cooed, giving me a consoling pat.

"It's the first time they've been parted since their wedding," Rose murmured. "Bella's been having a hard time."

"Never mind, lovey, we'll have some fun and before you know it, he'll be home again."

Sarah, Rebecca, Celie and Lisa stopped talking as I walked in and I felt the heat of my blush. Everyone greeted me and made me sit in a portable papasan chair that had folding legs. I eased myself into it, worried that I'd be heavy enough to break it. It was like a big nest. Carefully, I drew my feet up and sat cross-legged.

"Gee, we might have trouble getting you out of that later," Tabby said. "I never thought about it."

I tucked my hair behind my ear. "It's fine." I did my best to smile but I really didn't want to be the center of attention.

"Okay, let's get the party started," Sarah said. "This is my game." Tabby had asked everyone to share a game. "Everybody take a pin. Sarah passed around clothespins to all of us. "Now, you put them on your clothes, and you can't say the word 'baby'. If you do, someone can take your pin. You might be able to steal more than one if you're lucky. At the end of the party, the person with the most pins gets a prize." I put the pin on the neck of my sweater and prayed nobody would pounce on me to get it.

Someone knocked on the door and Tabby hurried over. "Knock, knock?" a feminine voice sang. I straightened up in my nest.

"Alice?"

"Hi, Bella!" My mate's sister skipped into the room and wrapped her arms around me. I burst into tears. "Aw, sweetie! Do you think I would have missed this?"

"Oh, god, I can't believe you're here." I sniffled into my hand.

"Well, surprise!"

"Thanks, guys. You have no idea how much it means to me to have both my sisters here."

Releasing her, I wiped my eyes. "Um, guys, this is Edward's sister, Alice. She came up from the northwest Amazon to be here."

"Wow!" Celie said. "I'd love to hear what you do down there."

Alice beamed. "I work to help orphans and single mothers better their lives."

"Hi, Ali." Rose embraced her. "I'm glad to see you."

"Likewise, sister."

"The Amazon?" Sarah repeated. "Little pale, aren't you?"

Alice laughed. "Yep, I never seem to be able to tan. Ooh, you're playing the clothespin game?" She accepted one from Tabby. "I don't know how I'll keep from saying 'baby'. I just love babies."

Rose stole her clothespin while my friends laughed and clapped.

"I brought a game," Alice announced. She passed out a half-dozen paper bags with numbers on them. "There's an object in each bag. You have to feel each one, guess what it is and write down the answers. The person who gets the most correct answers wins the prize I brought and Bella gets the things in the bags."

"Awesome," Tabby said.

The games seemed to go on forever. Rosalie and Alice purposefully allowed the humans to win everything except the clothespin game. For some reason, they got really competitive about who could get the most clothespins, both of them resembling some kind of designer hedgehogs. Every time one of them said 'baby', the other snatched the pin before a human could get near it. It was really funny and made me laugh.

I served cake to our friends, daring to taste a bit of the icing in case it was of the variety we could eat, but it wasn't. But the cake was so cute: shaped like a big pink and blue striped bootie.

"Esme would get a kick out of this," Rosalie said, taking pictures of it. Alice, of course, had brought her camera, too. She took pictures of everything else.

When I opened my gifts, Rose wrote what I got on the back of the cards so I could send notes later. And Tabby made me a hat out of a paper plate with bows stuck all over it and forced me to wear it.

"Okay, Rosalie, what's your game?" Tabby said with a smile.

Rose grinned evilly. "Well, I didn't tell Bella because she's so shy, but every time she unwrapped a gift, I wrote down what she said. And now, I'm going to read the questions as though Edward's asking her, and she's going to read what she said as though she were talking to Edward on the night the baby was conceived."

I slapped my hands over my cheeks while my friends cheered, trying desperately to remember what I might have said to incriminate myself while innocently opening presents.

Rose cleared her throat and held up her paper. "Edward asked, 'Do you like my big dick, Minx?' and Bella said?"

I was not going to make it through this. "It's so soft I want to rub my face on it." My girlfriends thought it was the best thing ever. They laughed and squealed and roared.

Rose said, "Edward asked, 'Do you want it harder, stronger, faster' and Bella said?"

"Wow, this is great. Every mother needs one of these." Sigh.

Rosalie's eyes danced. "Edward asked, 'Do you like my ass?' and-"

I shook my head. "I cannot say this, Rose."

"Oh, come on, Bella, be a sport," Tabby pleaded. "Pops would laugh."

"Yeah, come on, Bella, he's never going to find out from us," Sarah coaxed me.

"I'm never going to live this down," I muttered. "Okay. What I said was, 'Oh, look! There's a little orange fish inside.' "

Had Rose been human, she'd have been crying with mirth. I hid my head in my hands and curled up in my nest, trying not to die. And then, I started to laugh, too, because I realized she'd never be able to keep it from him.

After thanking my friends, I walked down the stairs with my sisters and my loot. Em was parked at the curb. "Your chariot awaits, ladies."

"Thanks, Em." I crawled into the back seat of the Guardian and Alice followed me. She wrapped me up in a big hug.

"You're holding up beautifully, Bella."

"Have you _Seen_ him?"

"He's okay. He misses you dreadfully, but he's doing everything he needs to do to take care of himself."

"He damn-well better be," Em muttered.

"We should have a girls' night tonight, just like we used to," Alice suggested. "Ooh, yes, Bella! I'd love to do your nails. But Rose is better at the polish."

"Maybe we should camp out in front of the TV and watch some old movies," Rose suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," I pushed away my loneliness. Edward and I had been apart for much longer time periods, after all. Surely I could maintain a strong home front until I could welcome him home.

Once in the house, Em retired to his room to watch football and my sisters and I mounded up pillows and blankets in the living room. When I came out wearing my favourite, horrible unicorn pajama shirt with one of Edward's tank top undershirts and some pregnancy shorts, Alice didn't even groan. She, of course, was wearing a vintage 1950s frilly baby doll set. Rose compromised with a plum velour pair of p.j.'s.

"What shall we watch?" Alice asked, peering into the glass doors of the video cabinet.

"Something funny," I ordered, knowing I'd cry my way through anything romantic.

"Abbott and Costello?"

I wrinkled my nose. "Nah."

Rose peeked at me. "_Harvey_?"

"What's that about?" I wondered aloud.

"A man who sees a giant rabbit, only it's not a hallucination, there really is a giant rabbit," Rose said. "Jimmy Stewart's in it."

"Sounds like fun."

Emmett peeped into the living room. "Uh, can I watch it with you?"

"Only if you and Rose promise not to get giggedy," I told him. He practically skipped into the room and that's when I noticed what he was wearing: flannel pants with Elmo all over them.

"What?" he frowned. I pointed at his pants.

"That's just wrong."

The movie was great. Em and Rose retired to their room for a bit and Alice got out her bejewelled pink tool box and dumped it out on a blanket next to me. When she took out a Dremmel Motor Tool, I balked.

"What is that doing in there?"

"Have you tried biting your nails lately?"

I cringed. "No."

"Try biting one, but don't go too close to the quick."

"Am I going to hurt myself?"

"No."

Wishing Edward were there to cut my nails for me as usual, I chose one of my middle fingers and bit my nail, which shattered. Spitting the broken bits discreetly into my other hand, I showed my fingers to Alice.

"Your teeth are sharp enough, but your nails are too brittle to trim yourself."

"When Edward does it, they look like they're supposed to."

"Yeah, well Edward had to learn to do his own nails when he was still a Newborn. There's no way he'd have let Carlisle keep them short."

I imagined Carlisle putting my mate's fingers in his mouth. "Why do I think Jessica Stanley would find that idea stimulating?"

"Um, because she's a whore?" Rosalie said scornfully, rejoining us.

Alice put a little rotating head on her power tool and sanded all my nails down. Then, she put on a buffing pad and shined each nail up. It wasn't the most pleasant sensation, but my nails did look really healthy after.

"What polish do you want, Bella?" Rosalie asked, sifting through all of Alice's little glass bottles.

I pointed out one that was whitish pink. "How about that one?"

"I can paint flowers on your nails, if you like."

"Wow, that would be really pretty, thanks." I presented my hand and Rose got to work while Alice chose another movie.

She put on _Some Like it Hot_ but I found I just couldn't pay attention. Marilyn just wasn't as attractive as Rosalie Hale Cullen and I didn't get why the men in the movie were fawning all over her.

"All done," Rose said, and I looked at my meticulously painted nails. Each had a delicate flower on it: a purple iris with a yellow beard.

"They look gorgeous, thank you, Rose."

"You're welcome, Bella."

Alice rolled onto her stomach with a bratty expression. "Y'all should be aware that I'm going to call Jasper soon."

Rose wrinkled her nose. "Can you try to keep it quiet?"

"Keep what quiet?" I asked, not thinking.

"Phone sex," my sisters said in stereo.

I was appalled. "Really?" Alice hit me with a pillow.

"Oh, come on, Bella! Since when are you Miss Prim?"

Blushing. I hate it. "I just never thought…"

"You should try it," she said (pupils expanding to black and contracting to normal almost immediately) and nodded decisively. "It'll help you both with the separation."

"I-I don't think-"

"You need to relieve as much of his distress as you can."

"Distress?" I yelped. "Is something-"

"In our culture, we habitually refer to distress as stress," she told me. "But all living things need stress to survive. When negative stress becomes overwhelming, it turns into distress."

I looked to Rosalie for help but she shook her head. "I'm with Ali on this one."

"Eep."

"Edward's arrived safely in Forks and he's decided to go to the cottage while Jazzy goes to the main house," Alice bubbled over with excitement. "They should be all settled in shortly, and then Edward's going to call you. You should get ready. See ya!" She jumped up and made a mad dash for the guestroom.

Rose rolled her eye and turned on the stereo. "I'm going back to Emmy."

"Uh, yeah, okay." I sat on my haunches amid abandoned pillows, nail polishes and DVDs. So much for the slumber party. "Are you a mate or a mouse?" I grumbled about myself. Then I got up and stomped to the bathroom, where I fetched a towel. I'd barely collected the things I needed when my cell rang. Snatching it up, I shimmied out of my shorts.

"_Hello, Mrs. Cullen_," my mate crooned. Alice and Rosalie were right. I could hear the stress in his voice. The distress.

"Hello, Beautiful. You're home?"

"_Yes. Thank God Esme put dust covers all over everything. The place is atrociously stale and dirty_."

"You phoned me before you cleaned?"

"_I miss you so badly_."

"I miss you right back. Tell me what you did today."

"_Not much of interest. The rainforest is lovely as always. Tonight I stopped off at the waterfall to bathe_."

"Alone?" I half-yelled. "Caius's goons could be-"

"_No, Jasper was with me_."

"Oh. Good. I need you to be careful."

"_I'm being careful, Minx. I must say it's nice to be alone with you, though. I've had enough of bodyguards_."

"Jasper's not with you?"

"_He's gone up to the main house to call Alice_."

I cleared my throat. "So. What are you wearing?" _Really, Bella?_ What a cliché. He didn't answer me for a moment.

"_Bella… are you trying to have phone sex with me?"_

If I were to answer him, he'd probably nip it in the bud before we even got started. "Listen," I told him, snapping open a bottle of lube and spilling it on myself. With a muttered curse, he dropped the phone. "Edward?"

"_Give me a sec'_."

"Okay."

I heard some rustling and then he was back. "_Okay. Where are you, in bed?_"

I touched myself. "I'm sitting in the bondage chair. I'm touching myself."

"_What are you wearing?_"

"Your undershirt." I scrambled out of the unicorn shirt. It just wasn't going to cut it for this. My mate groaned. "What are you wearing?" I asked him.

"_Nothing. I'm lying on our bed but all the bedding's on the floor. Pillows, too_."

"Have you got lube?"

I heard the bedside drawer open. "_Yes_." The bottle bubbled as he squeezed it onto himself. "_Talk to me_."

" Mr. Ed is so silver and swollen. Like my clit."

"_Ye-ah. I want the pull of your pretty mouth, but your pretty hands will have to do_." He caught his breath and hissed.

"I'm wet."

"_Let me listen_."

I held the phone down by my crotch and stroked myself.

"_Unh, you are wet. There's a white bead of cum on my tip._"

"Rub it into the head. If I were there, I would lick it off."

"_Mmm, yeah. I'd be licking you right now. Right where you want it_."

"Your fingers are at my entrance."

"_I want them inside you now_."

I slipped Fake Edward inside me and my head bumped against the wooden back of the chair.

"_How's that feel?_" my mate demanded.

"So good."

"_I'm rubbing your Gee. I'm stroking in and out of you_."

"M-yeah. I'm so puffy and wet and I'm gripping your fingers. I can feel every ridge on them."

"_I want to lick them. And then, I want to lick you._"

"Yes! Your dick… I want it in me."

"_Pinch your nipples_."

"I'm close."

"_Let me hear you_."

I came in a flutter of purrs and growls and he groaned, and his breath caught, and he grunted long and hard as he released. Afterward, we breathed in tandem. I moved to the bed and lay down, feeling the lack of his embrace acutely.

"_I should let you sleep_," he said at last.

"Don't go," I begged him. "Stay with me." Since we had unlimited long distance on the house phone, time was not a factor.

"_Okay, I won't hang up_."

"Will you sing me to sleep?"

"_Of course_."

When I woke up in the morning, he was still singing.

"Morning Beau-ful."

"_Oh, good morning, Love. I thought I heard you stirring. Did you sleep well?_" His voice was smooth as velvet.

"Surprisingly well. I missed having you wrapped around me."

"_I'll be home tonight. I've booked an evening flight out of Seattle. Will you pick me up at the airport?_"

Every cell in my body exploded with joy. "Yes! Which airport?"

"_Lebanon Municipal. My flight's supposed to get in at ten-thirty PM, but Alice will let you know the exact time_."

I smiled so wide I thought my face might crack. "I'll be so glad to see you."

"_I'm putting my order in for licking. I want lots and lots of licking_."

"You've got it, mister! I'm going to nap all afternoon so I have tons of energy for you."

"_I'll look forward to that_." He got quiet. "_I don't want to hang up._"

"You don't have to."

He breathed a laugh. "_Minx, I'm going to look funny dragging our landline to the Quileute border. I'm not sure I have an extension cord that long_."

"Then hang up, and call me back on your cell. You can talk to me until you get there, right?"

"_Bella… I…_" He didn't finish.

"Okay." I nodded. "You have to go."

"_The Kwoli leaders will bring the contract to the neutral area at one in the afternoon, and we'll all sign it. After that, the Wolves aren't allowed to phase_."

"Do you think you'll have to go through with it?"

He paused. "_I can't imagine how I won't. But I have to Listen, to know for certain_."

"It's only ten. What are you doing until then?"

"_I was considering going to church_."

"You –really?"

"_If I can get Jasper to go with me. He may not like the idea_."

"Angela's church?"

"_Yes. Her dad has a way of putting things that calms me_."

"You have a lot to ask from God."

"_I've done a lot of asking over the past few days. Jasper's using his mojo on me somewhat or I'd be climbing the walls right now_."

"You seem happier than when you first phoned me last night."

"_That has everything to do with you. Now, promise me you'll take care today_."

"I promise." Fear clawed at my heart. "You'll be careful?"

"_I promise. I love you, Bella_."

"I love you, Edward. Hurry home."

"_You know it_."

He clicked off without saying goodbye, and I sighed. Our bed seemed empty and cold without him. I pulled his t-shirt out from under my pillow and cuddled it, but his scent was fading. I shut my eyes and drifted back to sleep.

At one in the afternoon, he sent me a text: _At the border. Everything's as it should be; signed the agreement. I'll call you as soon as it's over. Make sure your cell is charged. Love you.∞_

I texted him back to confirm I got the message, and sent him my love and prayers. After plugging in my phone, I joined his siblings in the living room. Alice was pacing, her eyes black. She'd pace and catch herself, and pace and shake her head.

"What's happening, are they okay?" I asked gently.

"They're okay. There's a lot of jumbled… stuff. I can _See_ Sam, Jake, Jazzy and Edward. They're all with Jeremy not too far from the cliffs. Everything's blurry thanks to Sam."

Rose's eyes rounded. "The _Kwoli _are letting that monster loose in public? Where's Andee?"

Alice smiled grimly. "The first thing Edward did when he arrived in LaPush was give Andee's mom and dad a packet of money, plane tickets and entry to some family rehabilitation center in Arizona. The parents haven't decided where they're going to settle, but Edward advised them to get Andee far away from Jeremy without delay. Edward wanted to at least be sure that, today, they'd be nowhere near him."

"Andee should never have to set foot in her house again," Rose frowned.

"Edward is pretty sure there's no hope for Jeremy, but who knows what the _Kwoli_ will believe? Edward wants Andee to get a new start. He also wants to make sure that if Jeremy should manage to escape death today, he won't be able to abduct her."

"What a nightmare," Rose muttered.

"I should be with…" Em began, and cut himself off, "…you females. To keep you safe." I gave him an appreciative pat on the arm and joined Rose on the couch, to sit with her shoulder-to-shoulder.

"The only Wolf I can _See_ is Jacob because he gave me permission to _Look, _but I can't _See _Sam_. Watching_ Jasper is making my head hurt." Alice hugged herself. "Jazz and Edward plan to trick Jeremy using Jasper's talent. Jeremy won't be suspicious."

"How will Jazz do that?" Em wondered aloud.

Alice shot an apologetic look at Rose. "Jazz is going to say he has an underage mate, too."

"Ew!" Rose shuddered.

"Jeremy will think his behaviour is right and that Jasper is his new best friend. Edward will read Jeremy's thoughts and if he isn't receptive to Sam or Jacob's orders to adjust his behaviour for the sake of his Imprint, Edward will snap his neck. The whole thing will be over almost before it's started. Simple."

After fifteen suffocating minutes of silence, Alice turned toward the couch and frowned, her head tipping sideways oddly and eyes unfocused. "Jasper's lies are working… Jeremy's starting to… share revolting information about his relationship with his Imprint." She growled and her lip curled. "He says he's got mad skills and Andee's going to learn to love him. Edward is sure Jeremy will evolve into a Sociopath. He's given the signal to Sam, Jacob and Jasper. Edward and Jazz will walk Jeremy to the cliffs. Jeremy won't suspect a thing. Edward will snap his neck and they'll fling his body way out onto the rocks to make it look like he jumped. Jacob looks upset. I'll _Look_ in his head."

Alice paced and chewed her lip. She whispered, "No, Jacob." She took her head in her hands and whimpered. And then, she sucked in her breath and screamed.

"Don't phase! Don't phase!"

"What's going on?" Rose demanded, shaking her by the shoulders.

Alice gulped, hollow-eyed. "Jacob's losing it. He'll ruin everything! If he goes Wolf, the rest of the Pack will, too! Some of them will want to rip Jeremy up, but the three who have been friends with him all their lives will want to save him! Our mates will be right in the middle of a huge battle!"

Rose snatched me out of the air and caged me on the couch. "What's happening?" I yelled, trying to push away from her. "Will Sam betray our mates? Is Edward in trouble? Alice!"

"Let me _Look_!" Alice yelled back. She stilled and her lip quivered. Her head snapped up and all the colour drained from her face so she looked like an alabaster doll. "Jasper." She dropped to her knees -so hard that they left impressions in the hardwood.

"No-o-oo!" I screamed, leaping to my feet. If Jazz were down, what did that mean for Edward?

"Alice!" Em shouted.

Rose joined Alice on her knees. "Alice! What's happening?"

Our sister-in-law's head jerked to the side. Twin spots of hectic silver appeared on her cheekbones. As her eyes flickered, pale peach colour crept back into her face. "Thank all that's holy that Edward can read minds."

"What's going on?" I demanded, hugging my tummy. Ren was squirming and it made me want to throw up.

"Edward's got it under control," Alice breathed.

Slowly, I marshalled myself away from panic.

"How certain is it?" Em wanted to know.

"Absolute. It's already come to pass. Edward _Heard_ Jacob's plan before he could phase and he shouted a warning to Sam. With some heat, I must say." I started to breathe again as Alice continued. "Sam grabbed Jacob and ordered him not to phase, but Jeremy figured out that everyone was trying to entrap him. He phased to Wolf and attacked Jacob. He almost had Jacob by the throat."

"Is Jake okay?" I demanded.

"Yes, but he's really lucky. Sam put his fist down Jeremy's throat so he couldn't close his teeth on Jake's windpipe and his arm's all cut up. There's blood everywhere. Jasper pounced on Jeremy and crushed his ribs and Edward broke Jeremy's neck. It's over."

I thought it through. "This makes Jacob and Sam accomplices to Jeremy's death, doesn't it?" My voice was shrill. "They'll be executed now!"

Alice shook her head. "No, Jeremy attacked a pack brother with intent to kill, so the Pack no longer has to be loyal to him."

Emmett uncurled his fists. "It's over?"

"Edward wants to deliver a strong word or two to Billy and Sam later, but yes, it's over."

Rosalie hugged herself. "Well, I'm sorry Edward had to do it, but I'm glad there's one less monster in the world."

Blackness scudded across Alice's eyes like storm clouds. "Wait." All of us tensed. "Aw, man. Edward's angry at Jacob." She fell maddeningly silent.

"What's going on, sugar?" Em asked her gently after a few minutes.

"He's shouting at him." Alice looked at Emmett blankly. Gradually, her eyes stopped swimming and came into focus. "He's right to be angry, you know. If Jacob had phased and attacked when Jeremy wasn't being aggressive, Jeremy's friends would have seen it as adequate provocation to defend Jeremy.

"The Pack would have torn each other up and would have destroyed Edward and Jasper. Edward prevented it."

"Praise God," I whispered, feeling a lump form in my throat. My mate was safe and so was Jasper, not to mention Jacob and the _Kwoli_ and Billy and Andee.

"Jake's participation _in any way_ would have voided the purpose of the agreement," Alice continued. "If Jake had killed Jeremy, it would have been almost impossible for Jake not to broadcast his guilt to the pack mind. He would have been -at very least- considered an accomplice and he'd have been branded an executioner. Since Jeremy attacked first, Edward and Jasper have simply acted in defence of Jake. Everyone's off the hook. Uh oh."

I didn't like the sound of that.

"Jazzy. He's been medicating Edward, too, to keep him calm. That's all he intended to do at first, but now that Edward's not medicated, he's accused Jasper of planning to use his talent on him so Jazz could break the kid's neck in his stead. Jasper admits he was tempted to do it because it wouldn't have upset him at all. But Edward has decided that between that and Jacob's lack of self-control, he's had enough."

I moaned. "Edward will believe that Jazz thinks he's weak. He's complained before that everyone tries to shelter him from moral dilemmas." I'd done it myself once. When Theofilo bit a human child, without warning I had relieved Edward from the responsibility of snapping her neck. He'd been horrified.

Alice hugged herself. "He was going to strike Jasper for dishonouring him, but when Jasper explained his reasoning, Edward changed his mind and stalked off. Edward has decided not to talk to the chiefs right away. He plans to come straight home without stopping. He's started to run toward Seattle."

"Godspeed," I whispered.

"Jasper is upset with himself for making Edward angry. He asked Sam to help him throw Jeremy's body onto the rocks since Edward left without doing it. Jasper has decided to give Edward space by going back to Forks to take leave of the _Kwoli_ and your dad. He'll go after Edward and apologize when he's done that."

My cell buzzed. "Hello?"

"_On my way home, Minx_," my mate said gruffly.

"Are you okay?"

"_Why wouldn't I be?_"

Okay. "Because of the way you spent your afternoon? Alice said-"

"_I saw your dad this morning. Sue's starting to show. They look happy_."

So he wasn't ready to talk to me. I exchanged wary looks with Alice and Rosalie. "That's good."

"_I can't wait to see you_."

"Hurry home, Edward."

Alice screamed gutturally and all of us freaked. "Bella! Stop him! Don't let him go left."

"Edward! Go right! Keep to the right!" I shouted.

"Okay, okay!" I could hear the air whoosh as he ran.

"No, that's worse!" Alice howled. "Edward, turn west and get in a tree now!"

"_Help!_" He shouted. There was a crunching sound and his phone went dead. I listened for sounds that couldn't come, my heart lodged in my throat. "Edward?"

Alice was shouting into her own phone. "…go after him now! It's the ones who've been stalking them! Yes! Get Billy! Go for help now. Let Sam and Jacob do it, they can be trusted. Yes, now!"

"What's happening?" I yelled. Rose put her arms around me. "Did they turn on him? Embry used to be awfully cruel." Someone was making a keening noise like a dying rabbit.

"Let's not panic, Baby Bee," Em said firmly, trying to hold my gaze.

The edges of my vision were growing black. "Edward!"

Emmett clutched my arms. "Bella, breathe!"

"My mate!" I gasped. My brother-in-law delivered a stinging slap to my cheek. I doubt if he'd done it to Rose she'd have even felt it, but it rocked me sideways.

"Shit," Em breathed, grabbing me by the arms. "Baby Bee! Edward needs you to be strong!" His black eyes bored into me.

I nodded and breathed through my mouth, my cool hand covering my hot cheek. Alice continued to shout into her phone.

"… was heading for Seattle. I _Saw_ him pass Ruby Beach, he's somewhere south of there in thick forest. There's no time to waste!"

"What's happening to Edward?" I whispered.

"Hold on, Baby Sis," Em said. "Alice will help them find him."

I marched to my room and grabbed my passport and a wad of cash and stuffed them in my purse. I put on my coat and sturdy shoes, thrust my cell phone in my pocket and marched for the front door. The air whooshed as Emmett moved to block me.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Get out of my way."

"I promised him-"

"Get out of the motherfucking way Emmett or I swear to God I will kill you."

Rosalie appeared beside me, wearing her coat. "Are you driving, or am I?"

"Rosie!" Em gasped.

"You need to fly," Alice told me as she stomped into the front hall.

"At this stage of pregnancy?" Rosalie argued.

"It would take Bella nearly five days to run it or four days to drive," Alice said. "The stress of worrying about Edward would be more dangerous than letting her fly there in less than a day."

Alice gave all three of us a push on the shoulder. We exited the house. Emmett locked the door and got behind the wheel while my sisters piled into the back seat of the Guardian with me. Alice scowled at the road.

"Are you going to fill me in?" I demanded coldly as I plotted mayhem.

"It's not the _Kwoli_," Alice said. "It's the vampires who've been stalking you. Not the ones that attacked Em's Jeep, the other four."

"How did you not _See_ this coming?"

"I'm sorry, it's not a science, you know? They had no idea Edward was in the area, they've been spying on our familiars. Kidnapping Edward was never in the plan. They just caught his scent and made a spontaneous decision to seize him. They're speaking an obscure South American dialect I can't understand."

My gorge rose. "Stop the car."

Emmett pulled off to the side of the road and I scrambled over Rosalie and got out just in time. My stomach heaved and as I covered the road in sour blood, my memory twigged back to the day I met my mate, when he vomited blood in the doorway to Banner's science lab. Had he done it out of fear as I was at present?

Memories assaulted me. I had taken him a get well bouquet and we'd ended up watching _Love at First Bite_ together, his hand gently resting on my shoulder.

"I like quiet, bookish, intelligent girls who bring me flowers," he'd told me with a sexy smirk, and I'd told him I'd set him up with Angela.

When I was done retching, Alice handed me a handkerchief and I wiped my mouth. I got back in the car, determined that we would find my mate, free him and tear his abductors into shreds so miniscule that even the Volturi wouldn't find them.

Alice's phone rang and I could hear Jasper running, heavy paws thudding near him. "I found his wallet hidden in a bush. He put up a fight and then all the traces end. They must be using some kind of glamour on all of us because there's no more trail. We're hunting for any clues indicating where they've gone."

"They've bound him," Alice said. "I can _See_ them near a small cave and they're starting a fire outside it."

A fire. _Please God, no. Please God please God…_

"Tell Jake and Sam to be on the lookout for the scent of charcoal."

_Not incense. Not sweet purple smoke. Not dead. Not yet._ My knees shook and Rosalie tightened her arm around me. Tapping her phone's screen with her free hand, she completed the order of tickets for the next available plane to Seattle.

Jacob howled and then another Wolf Warrior howled too. "_We have his scent_!" Jasper yelled. "_Tell Bella I'll get him! No harm will come to him, I swear on my life_!"

Our tires screeched as Emmett whipped into the parking lot at Lebanon.

Alice grabbed at Em's shoulder and at my wrist. "We have to be calm going into the airport or the security people will detain us."

Slowly, I got out of the car and accepted the support of my sisters' arms. Under Em's watchful eye, we entered the building and printed our boarding passes at the automatic check in machine, and lined up to enter the gate.

"You bought your tickets at the last minute," one of the guards said suspiciously.

"Bella's husband, our brother, has just been in an accident near Seattle," Alice said, waving vaguely at me. "We're going home –it's an emergency."

I numbly answered the security people's sympathetic questions, passed through the metal detector (thankful that they didn't have a full body scanner) and followed Emmett to a bank of four seats placed well back from the windows in the lounge. An hour and ten minutes later, we boarded the flight and, after we did up our seatbelts, I rested my head on Alice's shoulder.

"What do you _See_?"

"So far, the four vampires are just talking to each other. They've got him tied up but he isn't moving or speaking."

My stomach clenched. "Why isn't he moving? Is he hurt?"

"They are extremely talented. One of them is using her talent to make him hallucinate. Edward can hear her mind but he can't understand what she's thinking. He believes he's going to set off an explosion if he resists, so he's decided to keep still."

"Are they going to hurt him?"

"I don't know, Bella, I don't speak their language and Edward has learned that their thought processes are very different than people of most modern societies. It's all jibberish. If he can link up their mental pictures with their words, he might be able to figure out the basics of their language and make better-informed decisions."

I listened to the pilot present our flight information as we taxied for the runway. "We're stopping over in Boston?"

"Please put away your phone, sir," the flight attendant told Emmett.

"I just have to send this to my dad."

"We can't safely take off with your phone disrupting the electronic field."

He sighed and shut it down, but not before punching 'send'.

"We only stop in Boston for an hour," Rose told me from her seat across the aisle. "There are only two flights leaving today and both have two stopovers. Our second plane stops in DC for an hour. From there, we go straight on to Seattle."

"How long is it going to take us to get there?" I tried to stop my knees from quaking. Once again, my mate could be facing death while I sat helplessly on the other side of the world.

"Ten hours and fifty-five minutes," Rosalie whispered, gripping Em's hand so hard her knuckles were white.

"Eleven hours. Twelve until we can join the search." I rubbed my belly, giving Renesmee a gentle massage as our plane jounced down the runway and took off.

"I don't think it will take that long to find him," Alice said. "The only tracker better than Jasper is Demetri."

"Call Marcus," I ordered.

Alice sighed. "Bella, even though it's a ridiculous rule, we aren't allowed to use our phones while we're in the air."

My eyes welled with angry tears and I gripped the arms of my seat so hard that they began to mold themselves to the shape of my fingers.

Ten hours and forty minutes…


	16. Chapter 16: Panther vs Deer

**Make Haste Chapter 16: Deer vs. Panther**

**Writers are weird. Example: I checked the proper plural for 'incubus' (again) before I had my morning coffee. FYI, both 'incubuses' (English) and 'incubi' (Latin) are correct.**

**I'd like to invite you to be my friend on Facebook. Link's on my Profile. Of course, some of you are going to want to kill me after this chapter. I hope you'll review. I love to know what you think. Expect me to laugh evilly.**

**Much thanks to my Beta, Room340C, who seems to get a kick out of my vampire surnames.**

**The playlist can be found on my jmollytwilight2 Youtube, beginning at #95.**

"_Send Me an Angel_," by the Scorpions

"_I'm Kissing You_ (uploaded as 'Breaking Dawn by sassygirl5681')," by Des'Ree

"_Colors of the Wind_," by Vanessa Williams

"_You'll Never Stand Alone," _by Whitney Houston

"_Beautiful World," _by Collective Soul

"_500 Miles_," cover by Sleeping At Last

"_A Thousand Years," _cover by The Piano Guys

**o~o~0~o~o**

_Until the day break,_

_and the shadows flee away,_

_turn, my beloved,_

_and be thou like a roe or a young hart_

_Upon the mountain of Bether._

_ ~Song of Solomon 2:17_

**Sunday, October 23, 2005:**

_**Edward's POV:**_

Detachment was my ally.

Initially, I couldn't decide whether I was more furious at myself or afraid of my captors, but hand-to-hand combat had gotten me nowhere embarrassingly quickly. To my chagrin, Jasper had been right. Without mindreading as an asset, I couldn't lay a finger on them. Lashing out anyway in my desperation, I'd found myself snuffed out, lost in a black void, the only thoughts present my own. For a few moments I thought I was dead and begged God to deliver me from nothingness. When my enemies laid their hands on my person, I realized that only my sight and hearing were impaired and I discerned what must actually have happened. Like Jasper, at least one of them could bend my reality. The essential question: Were my perceptions visceral or were they a product of my mind?

For all I knew, they might have put out my eyes and ears. I prayed any such damage wasn't permanent. Although I had some aches and pains, I knew my head and body were in one piece; I could feel all my limbs and the surface under my head.

Being dropped into a world without image or sound put me on edge. I could still smell the salty Pacific, leaf matter, pine and soil, feel the autumn chill and taste the damp, so I reasoned that I wasn't far from where I'd been caught. I quietly cursed myself for taking off alone. Even if I _was _angry with Jasper and the _Kwoli Ute_, I'd been sorely unwise to remove myself from my companions. Hopefully, it wouldn't prove a fatal error.

I flagellated myself nonstop for shouting out for help. In our vicious fight, the vampires had bruised my fingers and knocked my phone from my hand, and I'd called at vampire pitch, hoping that Jasper would hear me and come running. Bella's frantic shout was cut off as the phone fell. She would endanger herself and our child to come to my rescue. Nothing would stop her. As a mere human, she'd gone to Italy and faced her own destruction to fetch me. Of course, if these vampires were to destroy me now, she'd consider her life over, anyway.

I couldn't measure the passage of time. The sensory deprivation seemed endless and I wished for the solace of either communication or sleep. _Please God, help Bella stay alive to raise our baby_. I repeated the same words over and over. _Bella, be strong. I don't want to die. Don't let them destroy me. _Testing the distribution of my weight, I mapped out the strange litter on which I was lying. It was some kind of woven, grid-like material. Wicker? Small branches? _Let my life have some purpose. If I die, don't let Bella die. Don't let Ren die. Please. Let there be a way out of this…_

Why didn't my guardian angel come? Had I offended God? I hoped not. I concentrated on measuring my breathing and learned what I could with my limited senses. When boredom and lack of mobility became uncomfortable, I replayed happy moments with Bella in my mind, pushing away fear that this nothingness would never end. I reminded myself of Mr. Weber's morning message: _Our circumstances may not be good, but it doesn't mean we aren't all right_. Carlisle had tried to teach me in the past that all our worldly suffering is temporary; the only thing that's permanent is love. His message was my focus.

This might be my final test. Was I resting in God's hand as Carlisle had always declared? I bit my lip and tasted venom, then reprimanded myself for being anxious.

I thought of Ren. I dreamed of holding her, kissing her forehead, singing her lullaby. I sang her lullaby to myself in my head. I tried singing it aloud, but I could hear absolutely nothing.

My soul cried out for Bella. I hummed Bella's lullaby and thought about her scent, her laugh... It calmed me. I sang a couple of the hymns from the morning service, thankful that I had gone with my brother Jasper in tow. He'd been wary, but not opposed to attending, which had pleased me.

I ached. I had to survive! And to do that, I had to be patient. I recalled Carlisle telling everyone in the family that I was the most patient vampire he'd ever met. I could be patient when I wanted to be. I started mapping out possible strategies in my head, looking for any idea that might help deliver me from my predicament.

My world eventually coalesced into familiar, cool dark greens punctuated with owl song, the rustle of fallen leaves and the distant _sussurant_ of the ocean waves. I thanked God heartily for the return of my senses. It was dark. I lay upon a woven, wooden grill over a pit filled with glowing coals. Now that I was (as far as they could know) compliant, the female shielding them from my mindreading had let her guard down. Four golden brown faces accented with black war paint hovered malevolently above me, their eyes reflecting flame like those of cats, but at once I stopped being afraid. For, to my fascination, their eyes were amber. Who _were_ these people, who like me, had eschewed hunting humans?

We had something major in common. It was a start.

I figured out very quickly that I wasn't really about to be burned. There was no heat to the coals under me. It was a hallucination manufactured by the catlike female. However, I was badly outnumbered and I knew by the scent that the coals burning in an iron pot in the entrance to a small, nearby cave were real. Until I knew what motivated my captors, I wasn't about to try to break free and risk being burned alive.

It took me five hours to decipher any of their mental code. Oiled skin gleaming, dressed in their animal skin tops and tight buckskin pants that laced up the side, the quartet huddled inside the cave around the pot, talking about me in their likely-extinct language. I hazarded it was Quingnam since they had revealed some thoughts of a wicked Spanish vampire inhabiting an Inca temple. They were absolutely dedicated to each other. They couldn't be as fearsome as they seemed.

The Spanish Invasion took place between AD 1532 and 1572. If I were correct, these vampires were older than Carlisle. Now, if I could only figure out why they wanted me dead, and why they hadn't actually killed me, I might have a fighting chance.

Surreptitiously, I let my fingers creep onto the metal stake above my head. There was another at my feet. I couldn't bend or crush them. And two pairs of titanium cuffs manufactured by Eleazar tethered me to the posts. _Thank you so much, Uncle Pornlord. _ I recognized them as unopened items from a gift box stored in the closet space above my bedroom. The intruders had, indeed, taken things when they invaded our home. Bella and I had never thought to inventory items we'd never unpacked. In all likelihood, the vampires had removed the entire box, minimizing scent markings.

I cleared my throat. "Excuse me, please, is it Quingnam you're speaking?" They stopped jabbering and turned toward me with eerie synchronicity. "Pre-Colombian, definitely. Are you Incas?"

My surroundings shimmered as the exceptionally tall Dona stomped over, drew her gold-tipped, bejewelled spear past her ear and impaled me viciously through the abdomen. I flinched reflexively and shuddered, but then it occurred to me that it didn't hurt. It wasn't real. Pretty good deterrent to speaking, though, if one were not accustomed to reading minds!

"I know it isn't real," I told the Dona, staring at the weapon protruding from the gruesome hole in my middle. "Why do you hate me so much?" The spear evaporated and the hole in my abdomen erupted with thousands of slimy maggots. "Ew. That's… really unnecessary."

The image of the evil Spaniard fluttered through the mind of the shyest, smallest female, who was still as tall as I, but much more slender. The Spaniard had destroyed what was left of this coven's culture, by robbing it of every last young Incan woman. "Incubus?" I demanded loudly. "I'm not like the others. My mate was human when we met and we didn't know she could bear a child!"

With jerky, odd movements, the tallest, most muscular woman approached me, squatting down on legs that looked like they'd been stretched. "Mendicant!" She bared her teeth, revealing enlarged canines that rivalled the stuff of legend. Whoa.

"Kachiri!" the Dona snarled. The female scuttled backward like a sleek golden spider, her wild, dark hair whipping around her face.

I tried desperately to make the vampires talk to me. "Do you all speak English? I don't understand why you're holding me." Why hadn't they just killed me? Why restrain me so long when they might have just tortured me right away? Perhaps I hadn't been their prisoner for as long as I supposed, or perhaps it had taken them time to decide what to do with me, find this refuge and make their plans. My lack of knowledge worked to their advantage. It bred fear and that could result in unwise decisions. "What do you think I've done?"

As I spoke, terrible pictures of emaciated human women, ripped apart by squalling –starving- hybrid infants, flooded their minds. They pictured Bella suffering the same fate. A nightmarish, fanged Renesmee tore through my screaming mate's flesh, growling ferociously, and I shuddered in spite of myself as the shrieking dream-Bella vomited blood onto alabaster skin, her eyes black with pain. My hands twisted against my bonds. I _Saw_ that their plans for my immediate future involved the most similar tortures they could devise. I steeled myself against the onslaught. The important thing was that if they were to kill me, Bella and Ren might not make it. "You're wrong! I love my mate and I haven't touched any other females. I would never allow Bella or my baby to come to harm!"

I _Saw_ that they had saved several dying, disemboweled Incan mothers and trained them as warriors and had a plan to save Bella, although they obviously didn't have the necessary information –instinctive to an Incubus- that would deliver Bella safely of my baby. But they could get Bella through the birth, although the pain would be torture. To my amazement, I learned that all four of these vampires were offspring of mothers just like Bella. My anxiety abated and I offered up my thanks to all that was holy. These were the good guys. They hated predators like Caius.

"You're Amazon Warriors, aren't you?" They absorbed my fascination. Unfortunately, they thought it was creepy. I had to start talking. Fast. "You defend helpless women. Human women seduced by Incubuses. I love humans, too. I save mothers just like yours. I have a coven of fledglings in the Eastern Amazon. I've rescued women and offspring of an incubus. I found them starving to death in the rainforest and now I and my people defend the Ticuna villages there from Traditional vampires. We're on the same side."

"Oh, forsooth ye be a friend to the Inca," the tallest one scoffed. "Foreign scalawag!"

Had I been upright, a human could have knocked me over with spit.

"Kachiri, stop chin-wagging with the bastard!" the Dona snapped, her long coppery hair hanging in a smooth sheet in front of her face as she stirred their pot of coals with a small iron spoon. " 'Tis dangerous."

I was dealing with vampires who had learned to speak English from pirates. If the implications of that weren't so daunting, I would have allowed a giddy laugh to escape me. I cleared my throat. "Good day to you, my name is Dom Edward Anthony Masen Cullen Yawaruna di Volturi. Can we parlay?"

"We savvy ye, Eddie Cullen," the Dona said, rolling her leonine eyes. "We aye know the wrecks ye cause in Peru 'mongst the rare tribes." The last puzzle piece fell into place with a _snick_. "The sole thing we require from _ye_ be the X of your fortress 'pon the map." _And then, ye die_. I would be cut, eviscerated, emasculated, and burned alive. Considering what I'd done to a few pedophiles and rapists (cue the irony), it wasn't too big a stretch to relate to the group's feelings, but since I wasn't guilty, I wasn't about to go along quietly.

"You've got the wrong guy. You're looking for my enemy, Caius the Betrayer. The Ticuna call him _Caii _or_ Cayus_. He's been incubating offspring in South America for thousands of years. God only knows how many women he's murdered." I flexed my hands. "He used to be one of the three vampire kings, the Volturi, but he wanted to be a warlord over us all. He's setting up quite the massive revolution and it's going to take all of our power to defeat him. Now since-"

"How do I savvy ye parlay truth?" the Dona asked. "We ken not these kings, the Volturi."

It hardly mattered, for I had picked up on the thrumming of enormous, swimming paws, _Kwoli Ute_ mental chanting, and the frantic thoughts of my brother. Jasper, Sam and Jacob were in the ocean and their arrival was imminent. "The Volturi are from Italy."

I was met with blank looks. The Amazon Women apparently had no idea where to find Italy. Amazingly, they had never been farther than the West Indies and had barely even seen cars before reaching America. I considered telling them Italy was near Spain, but I was pretty sure they weren't friendly with the Conquistadors.

"Except for my father, my sire." _Oh, hurry up, will you Jasper!_ "Carlisle Cullen. This is his territory now. He was claimed as brother to the kings, but he's actually from England."

Kachiri jerked her head. "We ken Englishmen."

"Can any name of renown vouchsafe for ye?" the Dona wanted to know.

Lethargy crept over me and I knew Jasper was dulling everyone's anxiety. Breathing peacefully, I thought of the South American vampires I'd met. Judging by the submissiveness of the small male vampire, this coven was as matriarchal as the legends of the Amazon implied. "Have you heard of Huilen di Peru?"

The Dona's head jerked sideways like that of a gawky bird. "Sister of Pire?"

"The same. She would vouch for me. She's helping my Newborn rescues to assimilate, right now."

The female clapped and adopted a wide stance. "Bid her come to vouchsafe for ye," she said, gesturing magnanimously with long fingers, "and we shall release ye."

I winced. "Uh, that will take several days, and by the time she gets here, my mate and my very large family will have waged a full-scale attack on the four of you."

The Amazons exchanged a worried look and started jabbering at each other again.

_Damn straight_, Jasper thought as he rose silently out of the water. _I only need five minutes, Edward. Got you trussed pretty good, don't they? They aren't very experienced at taking prisoners, though; they ought to have stripped you bare and left you vulnerable. The rips in your clothes actually work to your advantage._

My brother was a fount of encouragement.

I wished I could somehow deliver a message: _Jasper, keep Sam and Jacob out of the wind! They haven't noticed you yet. _I cleared my throat and started playing for time. "May I suggest that you use my phone to contact Huilen? She's listed in my contacts. Nahuel or one of my other friends can take a picture of her and send it through the phone so you know it is she. You have seen her before, correct?"

The Dona's head jerked sideways again. "What be your phone?"

Oh, boy. "It's a device you can use to talk to people: a little flat black metal box with a piece of glass on the front."

The pint-sized male sorted through the things they had stolen from me and held it up. I repressed a sigh. "Yes, that's my phone." Unfortunately, it was smashed. _So much for that bright idea._

"How do we summon Huilen with this voodoo trinket?" the Dona asked, giving it a shake so that the broken pieces rattled.

If I had my hands free, perhaps I could aid my own escape. "If you would allow me to use it, I could summon her for you."

" 'Tis a trick. He lies!" the one called Kachiri snarled. " 'Tis a weapon!"

Jasper, Sam and Jacob sprang out of the darkness at the speed of light and snatched hold of the females.

"Devil! Deceiver!" The Dona pulled one of her mind tricks and Jasper released her as though she were on fire. She picked up her fire pot, cried out as her palms sizzled, releasing acrid smoke, and chucked it underneath me. Hot coals rolled into the trench and the cold ones under me began to kindle.

"Oh, shit! Jasper!" I hauled ineffectually against my restraints and hoped I wouldn't have to sacrifice any limbs to get loose. Heat licked at my shoulders and the hair on the back of my neck stood on end.

Kachiri and the third female cried out in fright as their heads tipped in gigantic jaws. The Dona froze.

"Release him, or I'll kill your women!" Jasper shouted at the Dona. Her eyes darted to her companions and with a gulp, she surrendered. At her signal, the small male scrambled over to me. Jacob and Sam kept their jaws wrapped firmly around the necks of Kachiri and the other female. Shaking, the male unlocked the pair of handcuffs binding my wrists. I sat up and rubbed the lividity out of them as he scooted down to unbind my ankles. I rolled off the grill and cooled my hot back in the damp undergrowth.

"Sukoyan," the Dona whimpered, licking her burnt hands but trying to watch us all at the same time, and I realized that she thought the legend was based on a _Kwoli Ute_, not a vampire. She seemed terrified of the _Kwoli_.

"Don't let go of the women," I warned Jasper. "The Dona has a devious talent. She can make illusions that are very hard to tell from reality."

"She's worried about the one with the braids." Jasper nodded his head toward the medium-sized female clasped in Jacob's teeth. Jacob growled and the female whimpered, tried to grasp his fur and balanced on her tip toes.

"Not Senna!" Kachiri cried, her liquid-black eyes imploring me to have mercy.

"Kachiri!" the Dona barked. "These blighted English dogs shall ne'er let us be! Die with honour!"

Senna cried out to the Dona and Kachiri and my mind caught the message clearly. _I love you, Zafrina! Kachiri!_

The Dona returned the sentiment to both females calmly, robbed of hope. She imagined the Amazon overrun with evil Trads, her warrior women lost without her leadership.

"Tarnation," Jasper drawled, eyes wide. "I'll be jiggered."

"They're mates," I confirmed. "All three of them." This revelation did nothing to reassure the Incan females, who did their best to wiggle out of the grip of their captors. The small male inched toward the white hot coals, reaching out with bare fingers. As I clapped my hand down on the back of his neck, I eyed Zafrina and pointed at Senna and Kachiri. "You could have made all our lives a lot easier if you'd just talked to me. At least parlay with me now before deciding that you'd all be better off dead. I need people like you to protect the natives in South America."

"We do not serve Incubuses!" Zafrina spat, nursing her hands. _I cannot leave my family behind. What to do?_

"Jasper, I need your phone."

"In the case on my belt."

I liberated it and punched in a number, praying I'd get reception. "_Bom dia_, Nahuel."

The whites of Zafrina's eyes stood out from her war paint. "Nahuel?"

"_Bom dia, Eduardo_."

"I have some Inca warrior princesses here who insist that I vouchsafe for myself and my men."

"_Well, well. Would they happen to be Zafrina, Kichiri and Senna? And perhaps they have a submissive little fellow with them named Luis?_"

I arched a brow at the vampire kneeling at my feet. "Luis?" Their minds gave me all the confirmation I needed. "Yes, the very one." I did my best not to smile. "May I speak to your aunt, please?"

"_Certainly. Just give me a moment_."

"_Good day, Dom Yawaruna_," she trilled.

"Hello, Huilen. How are you?"

"_Excellent. You wish me to speak to Zafrina_?"

"Yes, please." I held the screen of Jasper's phone up so Zafrina could also see it. She jumped out of her skin when Huilen waved at her.

"_Bom dia, Zafrina_." Huilen bent to pick up Theofilo, who peered into the phone. His cheeks were getting chubby now that he was being properly fed.

"Yawa!" He pointed at me and I smiled at him.

"Hello, little guy."

"Huilen! How did ye come to be captured in the little box?" Zafrina's eyes flickered fearfully to Jasper.

"_I'm not inside. It's a tool, like any other. All you see is my image, sent across the world to you_."

Zafrina jerked her head to the side. "Magic."

"_No more magic than a car. Now, you want me to vouchsafe Dom Eduardo Yawaruna, do you_?"

"He claims to be no Incubus, but the mate of the pregnant female Bella, and that he does no harm but rather rescues females in distress."

"_He speaks truly. Look here, at these he has saved_." Huilen held her phone camera up so that Zafrina could see Chirica, Duquitu, Chepãa and Maricuta.

"_Hi, Yawaruna_!" Cuāā shouted, waving madly into the camera.

"Hi, John. How are you?"

"_Peachy_!"

"Is Morty with you?"

He beamed. _"Yes. Peachy guy!"_

"Truly?" Zafrina whispered. "Ye do no harm?"

"Not if I can avoid it," I said. "We protect and honour those who mean no harm. Generally, we are friendly to Humans and Vegetarians, and invite Traditionals to try our diet and ally with us unless they are determined to war with us. If they stay out of our territories and don't overhunt or endanger our existence, we let them alone." I turned my attention back to the people on the phone. "Thank you, everyone."

My coven members said 'good-bye' to me in seven languages. Smiling, I tucked Jasper's phone away. "Now, can we parlay, ladies?"

"Aye," Zafrina murmured. "What be a Vegetarian?"

"It's our pet name for vampires who don't feed from humans." I held out my hands.

"What is a pet name?"

Great, they didn't have pets. "Uh, a nickname?" Blank. "A name by which a person or group is known, rather than the one their mother gave them. Like… Edward Teach was known as Blackbeard."

"Ah. A trade name."

"Sort of. We apply it to various tribes as well." I reached to turn her hands. "I'm a doctor. Let me see your injuries."

Tentatively, Zafrina showed me her palms. I clucked my tongue at her with a frown. "You oughtn't to have done that."

"What has feeding from beasts to do with vegetables?"

"It's a jest my father made. Humans who don't eat meat call themselves vegetarians." I waved at my companions. "Let them go."

Jacob growled and the wolves released Kachiri and Senna, who couldn't seem to decide whether to comfort each other or wipe dog slobber out of their hair.

"Come and tend to your mate," I invited them. The three females embraced each other and then Senna and Kachiri drooled healing venom onto Zafrina's palms.

I patted Luis on the head and gestured at Jasper. "Allow me to introduce my brother-in-law, Jasper Whitlock Hale di Yawaruna di Amazonas."

Jasper bowed like the Southern gentleman he was. "Ladies and sir." To my delight, the females curtsied and Luis stood to bow as beautifully as any Regency nobleman.

"Carlisle is going to love this!" I told Jasper as Sam and Jacob slinked away to phase.

"Indeed."

"How should we address your coven?" I asked Zafrina. Her forehead crinkled up. "What do other groups of vampires call your family?"

"The Incas."

I was right! "Dom Nahuel, his aunt Huilen and her mate, Cuāā are known as the Ticuna Peru di Yawaruna family. My sire's coven also prefers to be called a family. We're known as the Cullens di Olympia. My own coven is known as the Yawaruna di Amazonas. From now on, you'll be known to our allies as the Inca di Peru."

"We are di Amazonas!" she asserted, eyes blazing.

"Well," I said, running my hand through my hair, "practically every vampire on the planet knows me as the sire of the di Amazonas, so if you want to use that name, you have to agree to let me adopt you."

_Ew_! Zafrina's entire face wrinkled up, then she turned her nose up at me. "A man cannot possibly rule over the Amazon Warriors."

I folded my arms. "That's what I thought."

"We will fight you for it."

I kept my face carefully blank. "There are twenty of us, plus a couple of hundred allies who won't take kindly to anyone who contests my leadership."

Zafrina's eye twitched. "We will accept the name _di Peru_ even though 'tis not accurate."

"We have an agreement." I offered her my hand and she looked at it like it was dirty.

(Well, it was dirty, but so was hers.)

Luis used the iron spoon to retrieve the fire pot and shovel hot coals back into it. He placed it back inside the cave.

"Sit!" Zafrina told me like I was her dog. Jacob and Sam chuckled from the bushes. They stepped out wearing their usual black shorts and the Incas' knees unlocked reflexively. I waved at the pair of _Kwoli._

"Jacob and Sam are _Kwoli Ute_ –Wolf Warriors. They're shape shifters bred to kill traditional vampires. They and their brethren are our allies."

Zafrina bobbed her head to the side, looking like she was ready to run.

I was ready to laugh, seriously. "Leaders of covens don't ordinarily address each other as though they're speaking to an inferior."

She looked me up and down. "You are a _man_."

"Thanks for noticing. In our part of the world, men used to rule. Now, men and women have equal opportunities to lead."

Zafrina harrumphed at me. "There must be much wrong with your civilization."

I beamed at her. "Yes, admittedly, there is. Let's all sit together, shall we?"

"We can have a nice little powwow," Jacob drawled as he swaggered past me. _Now, I've surely proven myself an asset. I did something right. Rescuing Edward should make up for my mistake this afternoon. Bella's going to be pleased. _"Hey, Junior Fang, what's up with their teeth?" he whispered to me.

"Jake," Sam snapped, holding back Jacob and stepping in front of him. I considered the best place to sit. The princesses seemed threatened by the idea of being trapped in the cave, so I chose the spot between the fire pot and the wall for myself. Jasper thought, _You are a moron to choose the place with the worst tactical advantage_, and nonetheless took his place on my right. Sam and Jacob sat down next to me and the Incan females sank slowly to sit with their backs to the cave's mouth. Luis hesitated outside.

"He should come in," I said.

"He makes no decisions for himself or my people," Zafrina declared. "He can claim no place here."

I tilted my head to the side. "Are there no mated males in your society? Mated to females, I mean."

She raised her eyes to me, offended once again. "Certainly there be mate groupings that include males. Luis be mated to Pilar. She be too new to follow rules."

"You brought Luis away from his Newborn mate?" I gazed at him and he hid his eyes submissively.

"Luis was needed here."

I raised a brow. "Luis is talented."

"Luis has a treasured ability."

I nodded. "He helps you travel without leaving signs behind, is that right?"

The Dona eyed me like I was highly dangerous. "You think like a woman."

My _Kwoli_ companions started to chuckle, but I took it as a compliment and so did Jazz. "Thank you." I stared at them. "Dona Zafrina, the four of you are able to construct a false world around a person and make him walk in it."

She lifted her chin. "I make not just one, but many walk in dreams and Luis keeps any from seeing our trail. Kachiri blocks our scent and Senna mutes our voices."

"I'll be," Jasper murmured. The tactical maps in his head began to shift, new soldiers dotting battlefields.

"Sam and I could hear you a mile away," Jacob boasted.

Zafrina looked down her long nose at him. _We could not control the devils. _"Ye have sharp teeth and no brains."

I nearly bit off my tongue trying not to laugh as my formal rival spluttered and argued otherwise. I resisted the silly impulse to poke him on the neck and shush him like one of Cesar Milan's Pit Bulls.

Zafrina ignored Jacob utterly, turning back to me. "What are your loved ones' treasured abilities?"

"I can read minds and Jasper can influence your emotions. Bella can shield herself and me from talents such as yours, so I suspect her talent is very like that of Senna. Jasper's mate can detect possible futures."

_Don't tell them about the fireball_, Jasper warned me. _Keep some of our advantages hidden._

"Your mate is wonderfully strong for a pregnant female," Kachiri said.

"My mate is loved and well-fed. As soon as she stopped tolerating human food, I taught her to hunt." I smiled at the memory of Bella surfing on the back of a wild boar. "You should know," I said quietly, "that we males have an instinctive ability to deliver our babies without harm to the mother."

"No!" Luis shouted, leaping to his feet. " 'Tis a lie!"

"We do not allow our males near when women be birthing their children," Zafrina told me. "The women be too affeared of men."

"You need to allow it. The males can be of service."

I met Luis' shocked brown eyes calmly as he joined our circle without asking permission. "I didn't know about it until I met Chirica and Chepãa," I told him. "They were both starving when Bella and I found them in the jungle. When they went into labour, I delivered the babies without even thinking about it, with very little suffering on the part of the mothers. Do you ever wonder why your teeth are different from those of full vampires?"

"We be half-human," Zafrina scowled. "For our infancy, our hearts beat and we may eat human food. Those who become mothers change. The rest of us remain as we were born, yet we age not once we have become men and women."

"Your hearts don't beat," I stated. It occurred to me that Nahuel's heart did.

"They cease to beat a few years after we mate."

I nodded. "Interesting."

"What about our teeth?"

"You still have your egg teeth. Double canines."

Zafrina blinked. "How do ye know?"

"Hybrid babies have egg teeth to help them exit the womb. The babies live inside an egg-like shell that hardens at some point during the birth, probably when the mother's cervix opens and air enters the birth canal. The only thing that can penetrate the shell is a vampire's teeth or nails. My theory –although I can't prove it at this point- is that when the mother's water breaks, the baby's venom floods her body. She struggles to breathe and the baby panics and fights to get out. Since the drawback of hybrid birth is that the father is an essential participant, the baby has a backup plan to get out: teeth."

"Ew," Jacob said, wrinkling his nose.

"So if the father's there, he breaks the shell with his nails and the baby is delivered normally. If there's no help for the mother, the baby can get itself out."

"Ye make it out that the teeth be an advantage," Kachiri snapped. "They bring death to the mother and infection to any human who would aid her."

"Like I said, it's the father's fault for being absent," I told her. "The teeth were never intended to be anything other than a last resort."

"They are a curse," Luis muttered.

"Once I delivered the babies, I instinctively poked out their teeth. They no longer needed them."

"And the mothers?" Zafrina wanted to know.

"I think the venom in the amnion – the fluid in the womb- is meant to turn the mother into a full vampire. Chirica and Chepãa were in such bad shape that I had to help them transition by biting them. I'm hoping my own mate won't have such a hard time when she transforms because she's healthy and they weren't."

"But if males may help," Luis protested, "it follows that our fathers cunningly left our mothers alone to die."

"Yes."

It took them a few moments to process that. "How do we find this Caii?" Zafrina growled.

"We don't know. Our best tracker hasn't had any luck yet. What we do know is that Caius recently burned one of our Ticuna villages to the ground with all the people inside it. He murdered my kinswoman, Irina Denali di Yawaruna, shortly afterward."

Zafrina's eyes flashed. "We will help ye stop the bas-"

"Ward! Edwarrrrd!" a distant voice howled at vampire pitch. We all stood up. A pounding of feet made the earth tremble beneath us.

"And there's my girl!" I grinned proudly, marching out of the cave. "You lot had better keep your heads down. Bella's going to be ticked." I inflated my lungs and shouted at vampire pitch. "Bella!"

"Edward!" she bawled, rocking the forest floor like a rampaging elephant. (Don't tell her I said that.)

Titch was having a good laugh over something, but she was keeping me out of the loop with her blasted _Onward Christian Soldiers_ in Old German.

"I'm all right, don't kill my kidnappers!" I called. "They don't mean any harm."

"What the fuck is going on?" Emmett bellowed, smashing through the nearest trees so the tops cut down as though they were mere grass. "Why didn't you call us?"

"Phone's dead." I lifted a shoulder. "Some people have trust issues."

Bella barged out of the trees from behind Emmett and launched herself into the air with a terrifying roar. Zafrina brought her forearms up between Bella's hands and slapped them away, but my mate's nails left deep scratches on her biceps. Bella karate-chopped over and over, and Zafrina blocked her. Air whooshed around my mate's blurred fists as she and Zafrina bobbed and twisted. It didn't seem to register with Bella that Zafrina wasn't fighting back.

Fierce Bella: super hawt.

"Bella, stop, it's all right!" Jasper yelled, reaching out to encase her in his arms. My mate dropped to the ground, breaking his grip, and honed her sites on my former captor once more. Her lips pulled back from her teeth as a big-eyed Zafrina forced herself not to go into a crouch, her thighs quivering. Kachiri and Senna watched her for direction.

I opened my arms. "Bella?"

She did a double-take, slammed into me, knocked me flat on my back and began to pummel my chest with her tiny fists. "You! You! You –Aargh!"

_Hit him harder before I do!_ Rosalie watched with a mixture of fury and delight.

I caught Bella's wrists. "Hey, it's all right. I'm fine. I'm fine, Love." Bella sagged, sobs catching in her throat. She laid her head on my chest and I stroked her dear head and breathed in her scent. "You are such a minx."

Bella began to kiss every bit of me that she could reach. Unfortunately, we had fallen precariously close to the seething bed of coals upon which our new allies had intended to roast me. I rolled us away and kissed my mate soundly. She rolled onto me. By the time we'd finished greeting each other, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie stood directly before us. Em cleared his throat. When Bella sat up, eyes flashing, she punched me on the shoulder and pointed at the coals. "What. Is. This?"

I felt my lips turn up in a cheeky grin. "Like I said, some people have trust issues."

_You and I are going to have a discussion later_, Emmett informed me, black eyes glittering. The discussion apparently included a roundhouse to be inflicted upon my person. Nevertheless, I acknowledged his upset sheepishly. I'd certainly earned it.

Still straddling my hips, Bella perused the assembled souls and when her gaze fell upon Zafrina, her eyes narrowed. Luckily for Zafrina, Bella's looks couldn't kill. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't put you through my chipper shredder for threatening to burn my mate."

"What might be a chipper-shredder?" Zafrina asked.

"It's a harvesting machine that turns trees into sawdust."

I rested my head on my hands and watched the show. Hey, I was too busy thanking God for my deliverance to enforce diplomacy. Sue me.

Dona Zafrina blinked. "We are going to help ye conquer Caii?"

Pushing against my chest to regain her feet, Bella stepped over me and went nose to nose with Zafrina (even though she was nearly a foot shorter than she). "Who are you?"

Zafrina had a hard time not shifting her eyes away from my fecund little hybrid. "Dona Zafrina Inca di Peru and this be my family."

Emmett aimed a thought at me. _And you always wondered why I was scared of the 'little human girl'? She's terrifying, man!_

I stood up with a snort and surreptitiously adjusted myself.

Bella crossed her arms and tossed her head. "Well. I am Dona Dyawë Isabella Marie Swan Masen Cullen di Olympia Yawaruna di Amazonas di Volturi, and this is my family." Her sweeping arm included Sam and Jacob. "Should you ever threaten a member of my family again, particularly my mate and child, I will tear you and your family into pieces so small the _Kwoli_ won't even be able to find you by scent. Is that clear?"

Zafrina did her sideways head bob. "Very." _Why do they call this majestic one The Deer? She too is a panther._

"Good." After giving Zafrina another scathing look, Bella stomped back over to me. "Edward."

"Yes, Bella?"

"What the hell were you thinking?"

I put my hands in my pockets. "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. I was mad and I just walked out. It never occurred to me that-"

Fiery Bella got up in my face. "You could have been killed."

I could hardly look at her. "I know. I'm sorry."

"Never, ever, do that again."

"Yes, Ma'am," I said around the lump in my throat.

Bella spun on her heel. "Jasper!"

"Yes'm?" He couldn't look at her either, which made me feel marginally better.

"What do you have to say to me?"

I couldn't recall having seen Jasper blush before. "I'm right sorry, Dona Bella, for leaving Dom Edward alone. I will never leave him unattended again."

"Thank you, Jasper." Bella took her place at my side and grasped my arm. "Now. We are going back to Forks so I can sleep in my own bed. Tomorrow, we'll have a big meeting. Zafrina? The four of you will be our welcome guests. Let's go, people, moonlight's wasting!"

Jacob snickered as he and Sam detoured into the brush to phase.

Bella practically dragged me until we were sprinting for home. Behind me, I heard Kachiri whisper to Zafrina, "She be wonderfully strong for a pregnant girl."

"He says the women do not outrank the men," Zafrina whispered back. "I daresay he be wrong."

Emmett guffawed. "Most of us are led around by the balls."

Rosalie slapped him upside the head, her lips pressed together in disapproval. "I'm Rosalie Lillian Hale McCarty Cullen di Olympia. Emmett is my mate."

We ran out of the forest onto the empty highway.

"You be not di Amazonas?"

Emmett rolled his eyes. "Technically, we are. I'm Eddie's brother, Emmett Wallace McCarty Cullen di Olympia di Amazonas. I'm one of his Vice Doms."

Zafrina's forehead wrinkled more. "He has more than one?"

I looked back over my shoulder. "I can't be in all my territories at once. Jasper's my General and Nahuel serves in my place when I'm not in the Amazon." We turned from Ruby Beach toward LaPush. Sam and Jacob loosed a howl that made the di Peru hop away.

"Jasper is a warrior?" Zafrina asked shakily.

He tipped her a salute. "_General_ Jasper Whitlock Hale di Yawaruna di Amazonas. I'm mated to Edward's sister." _Thanks for the promotion, Edward._

Bella stumbled and I righted her. She looked up at me meaningfully. I held her gaze until she looked away. I knew we'd be having a chat about Jasper's clan name at some point.

"And I'm Jasper's mate," Alice said happily. "Mary Alice Brandon Cullen Hale di Yawaruna di Amazonas."

My mate shot me a dirty look. I was too elated to be in her presence to be properly sorry for keeping her out of the loop.

"You're part of Edward's coven?" Rose hissed.

"We'll discuss it later," Alice said.

Rose huffed. "Since when have you and Jasper been part of Edward's coven?"

"Later."

"Fine!"

_Rosie's so hawt when she's angry_, Em thought, picturing things I really didn't care to see. We crossed the line into Cullen territory.

_My son, my son, my son…_

I stumbled to a halt and _Listened_.

_Where is he? Where are my children? God, please!_

"Esme?" I whispered. And then shouted, "Esme! Carlisle!"

"Esme?" Rose breathed.

_He got my message!_ Em thought.

Snagging Bella's hand, I tugged her toward home. "Carlisle!"

"Are you safe, Boy?"

We weren't moving fast enough. I swept Bella into my arms and bee-lined up the lane to our house. My sire's familiar white blond hair gleamed in the moonlight as he jumped off the verandah.

"God be praised, Cocksparrow!" He marched up to me and ruffled my hair. "I was affrighted when I received Emmett's text. We've only been here five minutes and here we are, too late to be part of the rescue!" He hugged me. "Whatever have you been up to, you rotten brat?"

I kissed his cheek, then grasped the sleeves of his old blue cardigan, bursting with excitement. "Dad! I got kidnapped by Amazon princesses and they talk like pirates! They're older than you and Jasper!"

Carlisle blinked. "Well, well." _You always have had a reckless streak._ He looked at Bella, rosy-cheeked and bright-eyed at my side. "And there's my dear little dove." He drew her into our hug. "You look marvellous!" _Born to this, my Boy. _"Where's the rest of the clan?"

"They're coming along behind us."

Carlisle passed Bella on to the verandah steps, where Esme kissed her all over her face and then put both hands on her belly. Both women burst into tears.

"Esme! Esme!" Rosalie bawled as she darted up the drive.

"Aw, come here, sweetheart!"

"Mama," Rose whimpered, hurling herself into the group hug. Great! Now everyone was going to get soggy!

"Hey, Great Leader!" Em boomed. "You got my message!"

"We came on the first available flight. It only took us nine hours to get here and we were still too late to join the fun."

Alice skipped up the lane, Jasper, Sam, Jacob and the di Peru trailing behind.

"It was quite the show," Jasper drawled. Jacob started to snicker. Damn dog.

When our clan had all collected on the verandah, leaving the _Kwoli_ to our left and the Inca to our right, Bella looked up at Carlisle warmly. "Dom Carlisle Cullen Volturi di Olympia, allow us to introduce Dona Zafrina Inca di Peru."

The Dona performed an elegant curtsey. Eyebrows up, Carlisle returned a courtly bow, which Luis copied while Kachiri and Senna curtseyed deeply.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Carlisle said. _They're Vegetarians, Edward?_ "I take it you have been introduced to all my children. Allow me to present my mate, Dona Esme Ann Platt Cullen di Volturi di Olympia."

Esme ducked her head. "Hello."

"Good morrow, Dona Esme," Zafrina said, doing her strange sideways head-bob again.

"Dad, I know there's a lot to discuss, but I'm bushed," Bella said. "Can we all meet in the morning to hash everything out?"

Carlisle arched a brow at me. _When exactly did she take over?_

I felt my forehead wrinkle. I really wasn't sure. Probably the day my eyes met hers in the school cafeteria. Carlisle's eyes danced.

"Sure, Dovey. That sounds brilliant. With your permission, I'd like to give you a quick check-up before you and Edward retire."

A black cat scrambled down the tree outside the kitchen window and ran straight to Jasper. "Meow!" It rubbed itself around his ankles, purring.

"Hey, Lucky!" he cooed, picking it up.

"I see you still have the cat," Carlisle's nose wrinkled.

"Can you find someone else to cat sit?" Jacob whined. "That thing's devil-spawn. It bites me."

"I'll ask someone else," Jasper said, cuddling Lucky and scratching between his ears. "Yes, I will. We don't want you to be unhappy while we're away, do we, handsome?"

"Mew."

"O-kaaay," I said, tucking Bella's hand under my elbow. I was nearly bursting out of my skin with the need to reconnect with her. "We wish to retire. Carlisle, if you want to examine Bella-"

"All right. Esme, will you kindly see to our guests?"

As Esme welcomed the Inca into her house, Bella tugged me down the lit path. I fantasized about pouncing on her and licking every inch of her body before we were even inside.

"I can't wait to see our cottage!" she enthused. I was very glad that I'd cleaned it while singing to her the night previous.

I could hardly wait to get a good, hot shower. For two.

"How are you, Boy?" Carlisle asked. _Are you really all right?_

Out of the frying pan! Pushing away the inclination to admit my upset, I shrugged. "I won't say there weren't a few tense moments, but Jasper pulled my butt out of the fire."

Bella's eyes flashed. "Literally?"

"Uh, little bit." My fantasy was not going to be instantly fulfilled, drat it.

"Were you in danger?" she demanded.

"Yes, although I think I could have talked Zafrina into releasing me, had Jasper, Sam and Jacob not shown up."

I unlocked the cottage for Bella and held the door so she might enter. "I don't know whether to beat you or kiss you," she growled.

My libido chucked every other consideration out the window. "I vote for the-"

She spun and slapped her hand over my mouth. "Shut up, mister. You're in trouble."

Damn. "How much?"

"Heaps."

Carlisle stepped past us into the cottage. "I concur."

Double damn, I didn't want to discuss it, I wanted my mate to love me up. I shut the door and shoved my hands in my pockets. "I'm sorry you had to come home early, Carlisle."

"You know very well that's not why I'm upset. We were all frantic, Edward."

I ran my hand through my hair. "I'm sorry."

He sat on the couch and crossed his arms. "How has everything been since I left?"

Did Carlisle not remember what it was like to be newly-mated? FML. I was going to have to wait for my alone time with Bella. Sigh. "Well," I looked out the window opposite the couch. "It's been… a lot to handle. Marcus' Guards have been with us almost non-stop. We had a big battle with four of Caius' followers and defeated them, and Aro assigned a familiar to me and gave me the responsibility of changing him or letting him die of cancer. Frankie Manning called me and-"

"Frankie Manning?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, he'd like to talk to you. We all went to see him one Saturday. Rose and I danced for him and he expects me to call him when the baby's born."

"I'd like to talk to him if Alice says it's safe."

"I expect her to say that would be fine. He's 95, and he knows not to ask any questions. And college is pretty good. Our classes have been going really well, we made some friends…"

"Chicago," Bella prompted sternly.

"What about it?" Carlisle wondered aloud. "Did you go to your house?"

I tugged at my hair. "Yeah, it wasn't pleasant. I…"

_Go on_, he nodded. _You can tell me anything_.

"I… have P.T.S.D."

Carlisle exhaled and nodded again. "I know."

"I had a pretty intense flashback at the house."

"Did you remember anything else?"

My skin felt creepy-crawly. I shook my head. "I remembered a lot about my life and my death, but I still don't know why he beat me."

"There were still bloodstains on Edward's bedroom wall," Bella muttered.

Carlisle panicked. "Bloodstains?" He pictured something right out of Amityville.

"Spatter," I amended. "He didn't… I didn't bleed to death."

_He killed you anyway, damn him._

"I can't!" I took a deep breath and counted my way out of making a remark I knew I'd regret. "I burned the belt."

"That's a major accomplishment," Carlisle said, his mood lightening somewhat. "And since?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I feel as though I got some closure. I'm glad, actually, that it was among the things you kept for me. And I'm glad I went back, but I don't ever want to go there again."

"Are you going to tell Carlisle about your ghosts?" Bella asked quietly.

"Not now." I started to pace. "Look, I need a break." _And my mate. I need my mate_. "Everything's been too much today. And I haven't showered since before Jasper and I dealt with Jeremy, so this is not the time to push me. I really want the steel wool."

"No steel wool," Carlisle and Bella said in unison.

I spun to face my sire. "Since when do you know about the steel wool?"

"Since before you went to Italy."

"Jeez, Louise." I pinched between my eyes, repressing a headache. "I thought you came here to examine Bella, not me." I was on my way to being in a first rate funk.

"If I examine one mate, it's much like examining both." Carlisle stood. "All right, you know you can talk to me. Come on, Dove. I brought the scale from the house so we could weigh you."

Mood swing! My heart lifted. "We haven't weighed Bella once yet."

Bella groaned as she marched into the bathroom. "Do we have to?"

"Indulge me," Carlisle said, eyes twinkling.

"Ow-rrr!" Bella huffed, toeing off her runners and stepping on the scale. It was one of the big industrial varieties found in markets and it could hold up to a thousand pounds without breaking. She turned her back to the display and Carlisle shifted the weights around for several seconds before it balanced.

"Wow," Carlisle said cheerfully.

"She's packing it on," I grinned.

Bella gave me the death glare. "Did you just call me fat?"

I held up my palms. "Of course not. You're packing on muscle and baby. That's what I meant! Muscle!"

Bella's lip twisted. "It sounded like you were calling me fat."

"You don't have an ounce of fat on you," I protested. "You're the most gorgeous pregnant lady that ever has been."

"So what do I weigh?"

"It's only a number, Bella," Carlisle said. "It's just to indulge my scientific curiosity, really. You mustn't think this has anything to do with diet. Vampires' bodies are dense."

"The number, Carlisle?"

He cleared his throat. "If you were human, you'd probably weigh about a hundred and forty-five pounds. Judging by your erm, girth, I'd daresay you're right on target, Dovey."

"What does the scale say?"

"It says you're becoming a vampire," I supplied.

"Do I have to go postal to get a straight answer?"

"No." I squirmed a little.

Carlisle took a step backward. _How's her temper? Is she like a Newborn?_

I shook my head and bit the bullet. "Three fifty-four."

"What? Three hundred and-" Bella's jaw dropped. "What do you weigh, again?"

"I lost weight when we were apart," I reminded her, praying to God I'd *gained it back, or else Bella was going to weigh more than me. I kicked off my shoes and switched places with Bella.

"Three hundred and eighty," Carlisle informed me. "You're still down two stone."

"That's British weight, right?" Bella wanted to know. "How much is a stone?"

"One stone is fourteen pounds."

My mate gaped at me. "So even though I weigh almost as much as you, it's not as bad as it sounds because you're underweight?"

"I'm still missing some muscle." I felt venom sizzle under my skin.

"Really, children! It's nothing to be embarrassed about. You're both fit and healthy-looking. Weight is a human concern. Now, let's get on with the exam and then I'll get out of your lair."

Bella led the way into the bedroom and fell back on the fresh sheets, interlocking her fingers over her tummy. "I hope you don't want to do an internal, Carlisle. I'm not in the mood."

"I don't think that's necessary." Carlisle stuck a thermometer in Bella's mouth. He produced a tape measure and Bella pulled down the waist of her leggings enough for him to rest the end on her pubic bone. "Edward knows more about your brand of pregnancy than I. He'd know if… Oh!" He placed his hand on her tummy. "The baby poked me!"

"Your grandchild is ever-curious. Tigger, say 'hello' to Granddad."

Carlisle chuckled as Renesmee kicked him again. As he pressed the measuring tape to Bella's abdomen, Ren's foot traced a clear path up the length of the tape, to Carlisle's delight. "Just over seven months, as we hypothesized." He pressed on the baby's foot and gave it a gentle wiggle, laughing aloud when she bunted his fingers away. He took the thermometer out of Bella's mouth.

"That feels really weird, just so you know," Bella told us, pushing Ren's foot out of sight.

Carlisle grinned. "I bet it does. Your body temperature's dropped, did you know that?"

"What is it today?"

"Seventy-eight."

Bella's face glowed as she looked up at me. "I'm on my way, Baby."

"Told ya."

"Thank God," Carlisle said, winding up his tape. "All right, I think you're both doing beautifully. Anything you want to ask me?"

Bella bit her lip. "Is there anything we shouldn't be doing?"

He waggled a finger at her. "No hot jaccuzzi tubs. Aside from that, I think you're pretty hardy." He waved blithely and turned to leave.

"Sex?" my onetime lamb blurted out.

"Fine."

"Kinky sex?"

OMG she did not just…

Carlisle halted his exit and gave Bella the hairy eyeball. "Any discomfort?"

"N-no," she said with a delicious blush.

"Unhygienic?" _I am doing my best not to pry here, Edward._

Bella winced. "Uh, I dunno. Maybe?"

"Infections?"

"No, not at all."

He shook his head. "You have venom?"

"Uh, yeah."

"You're probably fine." He looked at me. "No snowballing or mainlining venom until after the baby's born. Alice said even a minute amount could be highly dangerous."

"I know," I told him, praying he wouldn't ask us anything else.

"What's 'snowballing'?" Bella asked innocently. I was the colour of the Guardian, I just knew it!

"Right," Carlisle said abruptly, turning to go. _I know you worry about her more than anyone else might, so I'll just tell you to_, "Be safe. Wonderful to see you. Good night!" He exited the room so fast that some mail I'd abandoned fluttered off the dresser onto the carpet.

"Edward?" Bella whispered. "Why are you embarrassed?"

"Why are you whispering?"

"Carlisle."

"Carlisle's already home, waging diplomacy with the Inca."

Bella blinked. "That was fast. Did I ask something inappropriate?"

I couldn't look at her. "No, you can ask me anything and Carlisle _is_ our doctor."

"Okay." She waited. I tugged my hair and cleared my throat.

"It's a vampire thing."

"Yeah, and?"

Oh, boy. "Most humans would find it really gross."

My mate nodded expectantly. Joy. I took a deep breath so I could say it as quickly as possible. "It's when one mate drools venom into the other's mouth and instead of swallowing they swap it back and forth and they might even add in… other bodily fluids."

"You mean jism."

What other kind of fluids did we have? "Yes." I waited for Bella to wrinkle her nose and say 'ew'. Of course, she never did what I expected. When I peeked at her, she simply nodded.

"Vampires _are_ oral fetishists, aren't they?"

Stuffing my hands in the pockets of my jeans to give Mr. Ed some breathing room, I nodded curtly.

"Does everybody do it?"

"Pretty much."

"I… Sometimes my venom… I drool it when we're kissing." She tipped her face up and I could feel her breath on my mouth. "Does it taste good?"

What was I talking about, again? "Uh, I guess so, but the reason vampires do it is that if you do it long enough, the venoms link and recombine."

"What does that mean?"

"It fizzes. Like soda."

Bella looked delighted. "Seriously? Is that why it's called a snowball? Because it expands?"

"Sort of. It's called a snowball because if it's left untouched it spins into a ball, it's white and as one adds fluid it gets bigger." I shoved my hands deeper in my pockets. "If the … balance of fluids is right, it…"

Bella stuck her finger in one of the holes in my shirt and played with my chest hair. "Mm-hmm?"

"It becomes slightly … hallucinogenic."

She gaped at me. "It makes you high?"

I grimaced. "I wouldn't describe it that way."

"How would you describe it then?" She ran her thumbnail between two holes in my shirt, leaving a neat tear.

"Euphoria. All-natural with no side effects or risk of addiction." Because we're already addicted to our mates.

Bella put her fingers in another hole and created another neat tear. "Why didn't you tell me? You could have used my venom to get the experience, couldn't you?"

"Bella," I groaned as she grasped the back of my shirt and tore it, "the last thing I need to be around you is-"

"High?"

"Impulsive." Oh, but I wanted to be impulsive. I really, really did. Especially at that moment, when she took off her shirt. And bra. And what was left of my shirt.

Bella growled, "You have a few blisters on your back."

"Don't worry about it."

She peeked at me, but her eyes weren't coy, rather, candid. "That sounds rather impulsive."

"Bella!"

"How much power are you still holding back?" After she took off her leggings, she knelt down and my senses went into overdrive.

"Enough."

"I can't wait to see you give me your all." Bella ran her hands up the backs of my legs, pressing her face against my fly. "How did you get so many holes in your clothing?"

"I don't remember. Could have happened at LaPush or when I was running. I was tackled by four mature vampires. Presumably, they dragged me through brush."

Bella popped the button on my jeans and slipped her fingers inside. She fondled my shaft through my Calvin's and purred when she discovered a wet spot.

I resisted nudging her away. "I need a shower."

She ignored me (what else is new?) and slid my jeans down, wrapping her lips firmly around my cotton-knit trapped tip. Her eyes swirled with black and conquered me. Leaning back against the dresser behind me, I grasped its edge. Bella's tongue touched skin, making me suck in air through my teeth. She liberated me from the restrictive briefs as her hands travelled everywhere, leaving aching trails of awareness behind.

I stepped out of my jeans and underwear as she ran her hands up my abs. One caress later, Bella's eyes were brimming with tears. I was nonplussed. "What's wrong?"

"You," she caressed my stomach, "You have bruises. Look at this! It's huge!"

"Thank you," the devil in me said smugly.

Bella's eyes rolled. "I'd smack you if you weren't so bruised already." I chuckled. "It doesn't hurt?"

"Not really. You can kiss it better, though."

"I meant the bruise."

"What did you think I meant?"

She kissed my stomach and my grin got bigger. "The one on my ass hurts more." Bella spun me around and pushed me up against the dresser. "You planning to kiss that one better, too?" She pushed me down and my eyes rolled back in my head as she did exactly that. "Oh, Minx… Mm, the things you can do with that tongue are still illegal in several states." I rested my head on my forearms and let her drool on what remained of my abrasions. Her hand thrust between my legs to milk my cock while she kissed me in forbidden places. Can bones melt? I definitely saw the white light.

As I lay propped there like a bearskin, Bella used my hips to pull herself upright. "Let's do an experiment," she enthused. I forced myself to stand and that's when I noticed her hand was cupped.

"What are you doing?" I wondered aloud as she went to the kitchen and pulled a small glass bowl from the upper cupboard.

"Science," she beamed scraping her palm against the rim of the bowl. Then, she spat in it.

I gaped at the contents. "Did you… seriously?"

"Yeah, spit!"

A tad self-consciously, I drooled venom into her concoction, which she then stirred with her finger. It started to bubble and fizz.

"Volcano-o-o!" my mate bellowed as froth expanded into a ball.

"I love science," I chuckled, copping a feel that made Bella squeak with surprise. Yeah, my fingers were wet. I sprinkled drops over our snowball and immediately, it started to spin. Then it expanded and foamed over the edge of the bowl just like when one pours vinegar over baking soda. Both of us started to shriek with laughter. I whisked a dish towel out of its drawer, wet it and cleaned up the overflow before it could eat up the counter. Then I grabbed the bowl and headed for the French doors in the bedroom.

"Where are you going?" Bella laughed, skipping after me. "Streaking?"

"Hush, Minx!" I tiptoed outside. "If we leave it in the bowl, it might eat through and ruin the countertop."

"The glass? The bowl's too thick, surely."

"Remember when Carlisle took cells from me after our accident with Tyler's van?"

"Yeah. Carlisle went to show me and the slide was too damaged to get a good look."

"My venom melted the glass, right?"

"Oh." As I began to tip the bowl into the garden dirt, she stopped me. "Taste it first."

Shrugging, I dipped my finger in and licked it. The snowball fizzed all the way down my throat and it startled me so much that I dropped the bowl, which amused Bella to no end. I narrowed my eyes. "Har har."

"So is it good?" she wanted to know.

"I know something that tastes better."

"What?"

I streaked to her side. Literally. "You."

Bella bit her lip and gave me the once-over. I admired the silver lights in her eyes. "Ginchy."

"Bouya." I swept her into my arms, grabbed onto the handle, and pulled. It was locked. "Oh, crap."

Bella squirmed to look. "Are we locked out?"

"I hope the front door's open!"

Something rustled and clicked in the garden. Bella and I frowned at each other. "What's that noise?" she murmured.

"We'd better check." I set her on her feet and padded back to the spot where I'd dropped the bowl. Something hissed and a pair of mandibles clacked, startling me. Then, I was overrun by stinging insects.

"Jeez Louise!" I took a hop backward.

"What is it?" Bella wailed, covering her breasts.

"Ants!" I told her, squishing platoons of aggressive 3" long specimens as they emerged from the snowball-flooded soil. "We've sired vampire ants! Holy crow! Why do these things always happen to us? Bella! Run to the front door. Hopefully it isn't locked."

"What do you want me to do?" she wailed, watching me stomp around.

"Bring me a match or something!"

She ran off to do as she was bid, and I snatched up a rock to squish and behead as many ants as I could. It was oddly enjoyable. I chuckled, thinking, _Attack of the 50 Foot Man._

Seemingly, because they had tiny lives, it didn't take any time at all for the little buggers to vampirize the entire colony. Thank God there weren't any bigger creatures around, like centipedes or scorpions!

"Edward," Bella said solemnly, a minute later, "we're locked out. Do I run for Alice?"

"And have my brothers hanging out the windows to laugh at us? I think not. Break a pane of glass in the French doors and I'll replace it in the morning."

Bella seized a stone and broke our window. A couple of minutes later, she brought me a book of matches. I lit a match, stuck the book in the top of the anthill, and lit it. The colony went up with a satisfying whoosh. We squatted in front of foot high flames for a few seconds, relishing the destruction.

"What if any got away?" Bella wondered aloud.

"At least they aren't Wolfpires," I murmured. "Ants that prey on each other probably aren't a huge concern on the global scale and they wouldn't have enough venom to turn a human unless a great many ants bit one human at the same time."

"Evolution," Bella sighed. "Maybe this is how Africanized honeybees started."

When the fire burned down, I scooped soil over it and dusted off my hands.

"We have powerful ejaculate," she said dryly.

I patted her tummy, which was proof positive of that. "Shower."

She arched a brow. "And then what?"

"Then… we put our essence to better use than siring vampire ants."

"I agree."

"I had this idea about our reunion but the presence of our family and the Incas put an end to that before we could really get into it."

"Share?"

"Mm." I hugged my mate and danced a little. "While I was waiting to be rescued, I was hoping that when you showed up, you'd pounce on me with a growl, demand an apology, dominate me in every possible way, and we'd spend several hours restoring our bond through mutual oral gratification." Lick our wounds, so to speak.

Bella's eyes morphed black. She nodded decisively. I barely had time to lick my lip before she pushed me flat. With one thrust I re-established our connection. Her snarled invective alerted me to her unresolved anger. She rode me hard then nipped my chest and levered herself away, denying both of us satisfaction. I hurtled after her, searching, frustrated, and bewildered. She slammed into me and knocked me sideways into a tree. Pinning me with a hip to my shoulder, she delivered a series of sharp slaps to my person.

"I'm sorry," I yelped. "I'm an idiot."

She pushed me away and loomed over me. "You could have been killed! We almost lost you!"

I crawled to her, head bowed. "Forgive me." She tangled her fingers in my hair and forced my head back, making me absorb the fury and anguish of my very own Amazon princess. Her shield dropped and I witnessed Alice's recitation of the confrontation with Jeremy. I _Saw_ Alice's desperation, Bella's panic, Rosalie's determination and Emmett's impotence. Once again, I understood how much my family cherished me. Even Carlisle and Esme had come running. For the third time since Carlisle bit me, the threat of losing me had inspired stark terror. My eyes stung. The shield snapped back into place, leaving me bereft.

"The whole situation was a mess," Bella stated. I nodded. "I'm not only mad at you, I'm mad at Jasper and the _Kwoli_ –especially Jacob- and Jeremy and Caius and I even yelled at God."

"Me, too." I bit my lip.

"Look at me."

I gazed up at my beautiful Bella, with her eyes like black fire against a face white as paper. "Might you have died?"

"Yes."

"Were you afraid of what that would mean for me and the baby?"

"It was my greatest fear."

"Were you afraid on your own account?"

"Yes. But I prayed everything would work out and it did."

"It might not have ended so well."

"I know."

"Kiss the baby," Bella ordered. I placed my hands gently on her stomach and pressed a chaste kiss there. I wrapped my arms around Bella and hid my face against her. She combed her fingers through my hair.

"I understand why you did everything you did," she told me, "but that doesn't mean I like it."

I shut my eyes and listened to Ren's heart. "I understand."

"I don't want you to travel so far from me again, at least until Renesmee's old enough to look after herself."

"There shouldn't be any reason for us to be far apart, from this day forward."

"Promise me."

"I promise not to leave you again. Ever."

"I'm not going to forget that you promised me forever."

"Good."

"What have you learned?"

"I was rash to leave the safety of our community when we have enemies looking for us."

"Will you do it again?"

"No."

"Let's go home." Bella reached for my hand and tugged me back toward the cottage. Part of me still wanted to be punished. Another part was sorely afraid that she'd actually hurt me.

"I know you have a masochistic streak, but I'm not going to encourage that."

I gulped. "How…"

"See, before we started out with the plan to trick Em and Rose, I did some research into BDSM."

Can vampires pass out? I wasn't sure where to find my feet. Bella gave my bicep a shake.

"Breathe."

I nodded. "What kind of research?" I managed to say.

"A lot. I drew a few pertinent conclusions."

Geez Louise. "Which are?"

"You don't like to be physically hurt or humiliated."

I shook my head, unable to look her in the eye.

"You're afraid I might want to hurt you, but I couldn't purposefully hurt you any more than I could hurt myself or the baby."

I remembered her saying that when I hurt myself, I was hurting her, too. "I know."

"But part of me would really like to beat you right now for being stupid."

I ducked my head.

"I'm not going to indulge that emotion."

I chanced a glance at her and she looked ferocious. Perhaps it would be best to submit. Crossing my ankles, I knelt down, sat on my feet and crossed my arms behind me, clasping my elbows. I focused on the ground. Bella stood in front of me and crossed her arms over her chest with a sigh.

"You get pleasure from a sensual flog or spanking."

Silence confirmed it.

"That's quite common, apparently. You also relax when I take decision-making away from you by tying you up or otherwise restraining you."

I waited for my mate to draw her conclusion. "So you're not going to get that from me tonight, Edward."

I blinked and stared, then lowered my gaze.

Bella widened her stance. "Your reckless behaviour scared the crap out of all of us, and I'm not going to reward it."

Fucking hell! "No sex?" I smacked my palms to the ground and gaped at her.

"That's not what I said. I said, 'no dominance and submission'."

My hardcore fantasy evaporated. "I don't feel up to instigating."

"Then you'd better feel up to reciprocating some gentle lovemaking, because I'm not going to remove your obligation to be my equal partner."

Whoa.

"Get up," she snapped, and walked away.

"Unbelievable," I mouthed. Before she could disappear into the forest, I hurried to my feet and followed her. We walked side by side. Bella placed her knuckle under my chin and shut my mouth for me.

On our way into the cottage, I checked on the ants and couldn't see any more. Bella preceded me inside and I heard the shower turn on. In a jiffy, I was standing outside its glass door wondering if it would be prudent to beg or if it would encourage her to shoot me down. Steam rose in silky clouds beyond the glass, and Bella's scent infused the air with promise.

"Would you like to join me?"

"May I?"

"I'd like that."

Opening the door, I slipped in. Bella was lathering up a sponge with my sandalwood soap. She trailed it across my chest and stomach.

"Turn around."

I did, placing my hands against the tiles. Bella swabbed me down, using broad strokes. She washed me everywhere, then put down the sponge and steered me under the water. Eyes shut, I listened to her open my shampoo and spill it into her hand. She caressed my head and worked the shampoo in until I was practically purring. Then she scratched lightly at my scalp and I did purr.

Bella steered me back under the water to rinse off the shampoo, and then handed me the sponge. I soaped it and applied it to her breasts (which were obviously dirty and needed a lot of attention).

"Edward."

"Mm?"

"Stop trying to seduce me and show me some affection."

I bit back a curse. "Sorry. I wasn't trying."

"One track mind," she muttered.

I blushed pewter. "You've been telling me for two years not to be such a gentleman and now you don't want me to express it?"

Bella's eyes flashed. "I want you to be affectionate without lust getting in the way!"

Huh?

This… She has _never_ asked this! "I'm confused."

"Welcome to married life!"

Oh! She wanted me to act like a husband. I could do that! "It appears that I've been neglecting my seduciary responsibilities again."

"Yes! No… Yes!" she huffed.

Bingo! I am the man.

I understood exactly what my wife was getting at! At least, I thought I did. "Bella?"

"What?"

"I missed you so badly." I put my hands on her hips.

"Yeah?" she sniffed.

"All I've thought about since we parted is making love to you and licking you and holding you while you sleep."

"Yeah?"

"Absolutely. I'm going to do precisely that. After I've had you up against this very slippery tile wall."

Her jaw dropped. "What was I saying?"

"You were saying 'yes'."

I thought I heard her whisper,"Fuck it." Bella turned her back to me and I was just starting to think I was really in trouble when she put her foot on the side of the tub and braced her arms on the tiles.

Pressing my chest against her back, I leaned my hands on the tiles near her head. She reached for my cock and pushed it against her heat. Both of us purred.

"Honey, I'm home," I growled, cheek to cheek. With one thrust, we were united. I kissed her jaw and nibbled her ear while we ruined the brand new tiles. When we'd ripped off or punched through the first couple of dozen, I bid her to hold onto the showerhead while I held her backside aloft. That was great until she ripped apart the pipe. Water sprayed everywhere. I bent up the pipe to pinch off the flow, fell to my knees and arched my back, pulling Bella over me in a crouch. She slipped and I righted her, guiding her onto my lap.

"Are you okay in this position?" she panted.

I smirked. "You do realize that I'm in a submissive position here."

My mate rolled her eyes. Then, she stood up. Why did I have to open my big mouth? I rested my forearm on my thigh as she turned her back on me.

"Bella, do you realize you're dominating me by refusing to dominate me?"

She flicked her hair and spattered me with warm droplets. "Edward, it's a good thing I love you, because you're impossible."

"Sorry." I wasn't sorry. At all. Until Bella opened the glass door and stepped onto the mat. Crap! Crap! Crap! "Okay, okay! I was only joshing, Bella!"

She reached back into the tub and pulled me out. "Okay, mister. What position do you consider demonstrates complete equality?"

Face-to-face standing? No, too hard for her right now. Anything back to front was out. Anything over or under… A-ha! "What about side-to-side?"

"Side-to-side it is." Bella grabbed a handful of white bath towels out of the cupboard. I stalked her into the bedroom. Not bothering to dry herself, she arranged towels on the bed and reclined upon the mountain of pillows. I crawled up the bed like a cat scenting a mouse and jumped to her side, aligned my front to her side, and tucked my chin against her neck.

"Hi," I breathed into her ear. Bella turned her head and scowled at me.

"Maybe that snowball did something to your brain."

"It can only be an improvement."

"Can't you be serious?"

I smiled so widely that my face hurt. "No, probably not, no. Am I annoying you?"

In answer, Bella attacked my ticklish spot until I was in danger of falling out of bed.

"Uncle!" I cackled.

She huffed and crossed her arms. "You're such a romantic!" I kissed the top of her shoulder, rested my face there and gave her the puppy dog eyes. "Edward! How can you be so happy after everything that happened today?"

"I heard you call me, and… everything else just faded away."

Bella's eyes filled with tears. "I was all geared up to comfort you. Are you even upset?"

I couldn't look at her. "Don't cry, Love. I can't bear that."

"Fifteen hours ago, you and Jazz had to kill a kid!"

"He was never a kid. Not in any way that mattered."

"But-"

"Bella," I said curtly, "not now." Maybe never. "I've been upset for a solid week. I don't wish to remain that way." I turned my face back into her neck. "I'm too glad to see you to stay upset."

"I'm glad to see you, too," she said uncertainly.

"Besides." I peeked at her sidelong. "Watching you fight Zafrina was really hawt."

Bella shifted to gape at me. "Edward Cullen!"

I rolled onto my back and put my hands behind my head. "I may have to set up the occasional girl fight for-"

She attacked my underarms, knowing full well they weren't ticklish, but I laughed anyway. And then, she went to town on my thighs. I let her do it for a bit, because I could feel the stress dissipating minute by minute, then I tickled her back (she's ticklish everywhere). Gasping, we fell back onto the pillows.

"The look on Zafrina's face!" I chuckled. "And Emmett's _really _scared of you now, my little Amazon!"

"I bet," she chewed her lip. "He wants to kick your ass."

"He'll only succeed if I let him." I placed a kiss over Bella's heart. "Let's not talk about Emmett."

"Okay."

"Let's talk about your breasts." I traced a circle around one nipple.

"My breasts."

I gently kneaded one and thumbed over the nipple. "I've had no pillow for my head since Wednesday."

Bella threaded her hand into my hair and I hummed and rested my head on her heart. "Better?"

"Perfect."


	17. Chapter 17: Compromise

**Make Haste Chapter 17: Compromise**

***WAVES* Hi-i-I readers! I'm not dead! And I'm having a super day. Thanks for coming back to this story. And thank you, Room340C, for remaining my Beta. A few readers have been nudging me for an update, so thank you. Edward's finally out of his funk. Please leave me a note so I know who still loves me. Those of you who read Dove can hope for a new chapter soon, too. I've been working on this chapter of MH for over a month, and got a lovely surprise this week. Lissa Bryan and I are being featured today over on ADF. Come and check out today's campfire (I will put the link on my FFNet Profile).**

** Campfires/30800**

**My friend counselor just published a book. Please visit her at Diane Munier dot com. **

**o~o~0~o~o**

**Domward: Where on earth have you been?**

**Jess: You know very well. My son had open heart surgery. It's been a long haul.**

**Domward: It's been ten months since you've shared me with the readers. I've been miserable.**

**Jess: Sorry, dear one. When you become a parent, you'll understand. But part of the estrangement was your fault. You've been angry all the time and you stopped speaking to me. Besides, I've been hanging out with your adolescent self. And now, he's been alone for weeks while I've been writing this chapter.**

**Domward: Dove. Pfft! You know you love me best.**

**Jess: (…)**

**Domward: Oh, come on!**

**Jess: Do you realize how odd it is when you talk about your younger self as though you're a different person?**

**Domward: I am a different person now! He has no idea who the hell I -Hey! Don't start that answering-me-with-a-question business again. Am I not frustrated enough?**

**Jess: You're right. Let's tell the story.**

**Domward: Thank you!**

**Jess: Edward?**

**Domward: What?**

**Jess: I love you.**

**o~o~0~o~o**

**I don't usually give summaries of what has gone before, but it's been a long time since I posted.**

_**Edward and Bella have a lot of schoolwork to hand in if they want to pass their courses, because Bella is due to deliver pretty soon. The college experience hasn't been what they expected: they've had threats and attacks from both humans and Trads. The Cullens and their allies killed four attackers sent by Caius, who destroyed a Ticuna village and killed Irina. Marcus has assigned guards to protect Edward and Bella. Edward is spread too thin: he's been de facto leader while Carlisle's been away, he's trying to run the Amazonian coven from a distance with the help of Nahuel, school has provided unexpected stresses, he was pretty much conscripted by Aro to bite his dying tutor, and to top it all off, the Kwoli leaders asked him to execute a child molester. Edward stormed out because Jasper took over that duty and Edward ended up a prisoner of the di Peru, who thought he was the incubus creating hybrids in the Amazon. Thank goodness he was able to communicate with them and make an alliance. All the Cullens are presently in Forks, and the question is, what should they do next?**_

**o~o~0~o~o**

**Our music:**

"_You're Driving me Crazy_," by Guy Lombardo and the Royal Canadians

"_Sweethearts on Parade_," by Guy Lombardo and the Royal Canadians

"_I'm More than Satisfied_," by Guy Lombardo and the Royal Canadians

**o~o~0~o~o**

_Come, my beloved, let us go to the countryside,__  
><em>_let us spend the night in the villages.__  
><em>_Let us go early to the vineyards__  
><em>_to see if the vines have budded;__  
><em>_if their blossoms have opened,__  
><em>_and if the pomegranates are in bloom—__  
><em>_there I will give you my love._

~The Song of Solomon 7:11-12 NIV

**o~o~0~o~o**

**Monday, October 24****th****, 2005:**

_**Edward's POV:**_

I leaned over Bella. "Over my undead body!" Being Bella, she didn't even twitch.

"You're being ridiculous."

My teeth clenched. "You are due in four weeks!"

"It will be fine, Edward."

"Yes, it will! Because we're staying here."

"Edward."

"Bella."

She cupped my face in her small hands and inky blackness seeped into her eyes. "I flew here under enormous stress and nothing happened. We had a plan. You can't change it on me now. It's not fair."

"F-fair!" I half-laughed. "We have just gotten through another ordeal. Admittedly, I am a little raw, but yesterday morning, you were ready to destroy everyone who asked me to come here, for putting me in danger. And you were right, it wasn't fair. And now you dare to tell me that we should fly back to Dartmouth when you're the equivalent of thirty-two weeks pregnant? Many airlines would turn you away at the door! It's an unnecessary risk. Now who's not being fair?"

"You're being overprotective."

I shook my head, wet my lips and placed my hands on her stomach. "We can go back to school again once the baby's big enough. We have eternity, Bella."

"Please just stop dazzling me and try to listen."

I took a deep breath and dropped my hands. "Okay."

Bella licked her bottom lip. "I was… looking forward to our remaining time at Dartmouth. Before our lives change forever. I… I need a bit more time to be human and that time is running out."

"Are you _sorry_?" I yelped.

"Oh, Edward. I could never be sorry." She ran her fingers through my hair. "It's just… well, you'll think I'm silly."

For once, I agreed. "Tell me."

"Our plans. We were actually going to do college-kid things at Hallowe'en. Blow everyone's minds with our costumes. Go to parties. And, um, I miss our dungeon."

I clutched my head as a bunch of fun possibilities cluttered up my mind and pushed out every logical argument. "How can one person possibly feel so many things at the same time?"

Bella shook her head. "Nothing's going to happen to me just because we get on a plane."

I started to pace. "Not now, but what about in a couple of weeks?"

"We can ask Alice."

"Titch doesn't _See _everything. She can't _See_ far enough ahead. She didn't _See_ the di Peru coming; she didn't even foresee me arguing with Jasper over Jeremy. It's not a good idea to rely on her Sight."

"Edward, we are going back to Dartmouth for Hallowe'en."

I spun to face her, my mouth wide open. "You want to endanger the only child we can ever have by flying across the country to indulge in pagan celebrations?" I shook my head and stomped toward the door. "Fuck my life."

Bella stepped toward me. "Where are you-"

"I'm going for a walk, let me be!"

The second I left the cottage, my family's thoughts honed in to zip around me like bees. "Maybe we ought to go after him," Emmett muttered to Jasper, somewhere in the main house.

"You're being manipulative again!" Rose castigated me.

"Not now!" I yelled, stomping into the forest.

Esme and Alice began to whisper about possible threats to my safety. I wanted desperately to run, to get away from them all. But at the same time, apprehension coiled in my gut. The last time I had run away from my stress, I had ended up roasting overtop of Zafrina's extremely hot coals. And Caius and his minions were still out there somewhere.

Running away wouldn't solve anything. I detoured toward the Calawah to sit on a favourite rock. My legs were jittery. The urge to run was overwhelming. Throughout my entire pre-Bella existence, every time I'd been upset, and gone for a long run, I had reclaimed a measure of contentment. Since meeting her, solitary escapes had garnered me nothing but trouble and indescribable pain. Running out my angst was no longer an option but I had not found new outlets except for sex. And I was not about to risk angry sex with Bella. I rubbed my knees and snagged a jagged nail on my jeans. Carefully, I bit it off and checked the edge for sharpness.

Carlisle stepped out of the trees behind me. "Son?"

Leaping up, I smashed my hands down on the boulder, which made a thunderous noise. A large chunk of rock sheared off. I picked it up and hurled it across the river into the far trees. After several seconds, we heard it crack against wood and the top of one of the spruce trees swayed. I stared at it, breathing hard.

"There's…" I blinked, "no solitude anywhere."

Carlisle said nothing. He walked to the rock and sat down on its right side. Dragging my feet, I returned and sat to his left. "I used to hate being alone," he said.

"Me, too." My throat felt rough. "I dreamed of dates and dances and being a provider and sharing a home with my mate and … romance. But I never imagined I would be so afraid all the time. I never used to be afraid. I was certain I would be able to protect my mate." My eyes stung. "And now, to do that, I must have people following us around like guard dogs, making sure my enemies can't get hold of us. But we don't have any peace and nothing is sacred."

"I know."

"They listen to us being intimate and fantasize about it. I can barely force them to take their eyes off of us for that. It's not that all of them are creeps, but they're constantly present!"

"It's not an existence I ever envisioned for you, that's certain," my sire said quietly. "But we will stop Caius. And then, we'll go back to living quiet lives. This won't last forever."

A smile lifted my features momentarily. "I don't suppose my life is ever going to be quiet again, with that minx directing my every move."

_He said life, not unlife_. "I suppose not." Carlisle looked at me. "Don't you think you ought to tell her why you're afraid?"

I pushed my hair back. "Haven't I been sufficiently clear?"

"Don't be bitter. She's so young and as stubborn as you. But she'd never wish to cause you such distress, she hates when you're upset." _There must be something she really wants, however illogical it may seem to us._

"What she wants is imprudent."

"Why does she want it?"

"I'm not sure." I lifted a shoulder and watched the sun play on the surface of the river. "I can't read her mind."

"You wouldn't be mated to her if you could."

I recoiled as though he'd slapped me, but he continued to regard me with a mild smile. "Do you… honestly think I'm that shallow?" My throat closed off.

Carlisle bit his lip and regret flickered over his face. _Always defensive_. Then, his expression smoothed out again. Smiling faintly, he nudged my shoulder. "Why would you immediately leap to that conclusion?"

"Aren't you saying that the only reason I am attracted to Bella is that I don't know what she's thinking and that if I did, I'd find her annoying?"

"You have the cart before the horse."

"I do?"

"If you didn't have to work to understand Bella, there wouldn't be as much mystery."

I started breathing again.

"I expect if you talked to Jasper, he'd concur that one of the key elements of a strong attraction is fascination. You and Bella have always fascinated one another and I expect you always will. And that's lovely. We all need a bit of mystery, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes."

"There's a lot of armchair psychology out there about what makes people compatible, but when you get right down to it, no mates ever have exactly the same opinions or values. We all have areas of disagreement that we must accept. As you know, it's more important that your primary values match. If our mates were too much like ourselves, we'd be bored."

I closed my mouth with difficulty. "You think that you and Esme are very different?"

"Oh, definitely. I'm not saying that many of our values and interests aren't alike, but our personalities are very different."

I had never thought about it. "But you complement each other so well. Often, during a conversation, you almost think in harmony."

Carlisle smirked. "Complement being the operative word. Esme and I have very distinct personalities. Which of us would you say is more liberal?"

"Esme, of course." She had fled Evanson to bear a child alone, and had worked as a teacher when it would have been frowned upon.

Carlisle hummed a laugh and bumped my shoulder again. "Boots, sirrah. You're wrong."

I couldn't credit it. "Carlisle, you're practical, highly methodical, reserved and quiet. You tortured yourself for years about creating this family. Everything you do is given lengthy consideration first."

My sire smiled a bit sadly. "How much of that do you suppose is learned behaviour, to make up for the deficits of an impulsive nature?"

My very foundation was rocked. "But I read minds!"

"There's more to a person's soul than his thoughts."

I felt as though a veil had been lifted from my eyes and I didn't quite know what to make of these admissions. "But… Are you telling me that I don't really know you?"

"Of course not. You know me better than anyone save Esme. But people interpret the actions and motivations of others based on their own expectations. You have always viewed me as more of a sire or father figure than you have as a friend, even when it was just us, at the beginning."

I shook my head. "I don't think I understand what you're trying to tell me."

"Edward, I was the baby of the family."

"What?" My mind couldn't keep up with the images he was suddenly sharing: friends I'd _Seen_ in his mind before, beaming women with prim lace-collared dresses, cloaked men in their thirties, babies wrapped in knitted shawls. "Dear God. They were your family." Now that I knew, I could see a resemblance.

"Half-siblings." I shot to my feet but he took hold of my wrist, tethering me. "Please don't go."

"Why did you keep this from me? Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you trust me?"

"Oh, my dearest Boy. It wasn't because I didn't trust you." _Sit down. Please_.

Wearily, I sank back onto the rock. I bit my tongue so I wouldn't say something cruel. "You told me it was just you and your father."

My dad put an arm around me and pulled me close. "It was. I was the product of my father's third wife. According to my Bible, he was forty-seven when they begot me."

I wanted the story too badly to mute my tongue. "That had to have been pretty old back in the day."

"Yes, I was the child of his dotage. He was seventy-one when the Trad bit me. As you know, my mother passed away giving birth to me."

I nodded.

"My youngest sister, Mariah, was ten years my senior. When I was turned, she had three little ones and was carrying her fourth. The next elder was Lydia. She was thirty-six, far more straight-laced and had six children alive. I had twin brothers, Elliot and John, who were begotten by my father's first wife, who died bearing them, and then, there was Peter, the eldest. He was forty-three."

"Why?" I rasped. "Why tell me now?"

"I couldn't hurt you."

"Hurt me?" My voice rose. "And you don't think it hurts to find out after eighty-eight years that you-"

_Sometimes, infection has to be leeched out_. "They loved me. They doted on me. But that life was over. I was reborn and I let them fade away. Then I met you. William and Lizzy were so cruel to you. Vipers, the both of them, even when I told them you had passed." _Your mother was an angel. You're very like her. The rest of them… all right, I'll reserve my judgment on the rest of them._ "You needed to belong, to be cherished. I left them behind and focused on the living. On you." _You were such a lovely person. So brave. A better son I have never met. And now, you are my dear son and I could ask for none better._

"But why tell me now? Why tell me at all?"

"I want you to know me, not just as your father, but as your equal. You can handle it now. You are not alone. You have a soulmate and as long as you're together, you will be all right."

I nodded, but my eyes were still stinging.

"I was a spoilt brat," he admitted.

How disconcerting. "Really?"

"Yes, but they indulged me. Mariah said I was too pretty to spank."

"Lucky you!"

"Precisely."

I glanced at him. "When I was five," I said, "Grandfather called me a ponce. Mother wouldn't tell me what it meant."

"Well, I would hardly expect better of him."

"No."

"You were never a ponce," my sire replied. "Not in the least dandified."

"No, I know I wasn't."

"Fucking arsehole."

I laughed in spite of my aversion to disparaging the dead. "Judgmental!"

"Nay! I'm using my gift of discernment." A question arose in his thoughts. _What did his grandsire look like?_

I smiled with glee. "Not in the least like Vincent Price. I suppose Father and I rather resembled him, but Grandfather was all wrinkly, missing a lot of teeth and his jaw jutted out. He had a ton of white hair, like a lion, mutton chop whiskers and huge eyebrows. And he had a cane that he used to brandish at me." I touched my beard. "Funny, though, he almost crooned when he talked to Lizzy. I used to marvel that he could be so fond of her and yet detest me."

_Nothing like I imagined, _Carlisle thought. "Proof that I should not make assumptions about people and neither should you. You don't know everything about anyone, even me." _I am a deviant._

"Say no more. I know enough."

"Do you?"

"I don't want to _See_."

"Fair enough, but you have asked for my trust." _I'm a masochist_.

How irritating! "I'm not."

"I know." _But I also know that for you, it's about surrendering control. We have that in common._

I didn't want to listen. "Why are you telling me this?"

"It's time to get comfortable in your own skin. You're already overrun with responsibilities, you're surrounded by _Guardie_ and soon you'll have a babe running about. Bella is right. You both need to concentrate on each other and use your time to advantage. Honeymoons used to last a year, yet since you got married, you've hardly had a fortnight of uninterrupted days." _I know you don't like to talk of intimate matters, but Bella says she misses the dungeon. _He pictured another playroom. One far more debauched than mine. "Who do you suppose asked for the secret room?"

I lifted a shoulder. "We all know it exists, but you and Esme… never really thought about that or spoke of it."

He smiled then, eyes crinkled up. "Of course not. It was private."

"Are you trying to tell me…"

"I asked for it. I craved it. Milady wife was quite taken aback. Frankly, I think she was a little horrified."

I blinked. "One would never know that now." _Oh, Geez! Esme probably heard that! Everyone's probably listening._

_Indeed_. Carlisle's eyes shone. "She loves me."

I ironed my palms down my thighs. "Bella will be weeping right now."

_Well, fix it._ "Don't you think you ought to go back and lift as much of her distress as you can?"

Looking at the ground, I blew out my breath and rose. "It seems like everything I attempt to do now is a struggle."

"Well, the first year is the hardest."

"Honest?"

Carlisle rolled his eyes. "Do yourself a favour. Learn how to compromise now, rather than later."

"All right."

Jamming my hands into my jean pockets, I trudged back toward the cottage. I debated what to say to my mate. Part of me was wrestling with my own disappointment, for I had been looking forward to all the things Bella had mentioned just as much as she. But my fear of loss was overpowering.

How could I justifiably take Bella back to a place where we were far more isolated? And what would happen if I couldn't get her back to Forks in time to give birth? What if I had to deliver Renesmee myself, without backup? It would be like Chirica and Chepãa: there would be no sterile operating suite and likely no blood products. The risk… the risk was just not worth taking for a little bit of fun. I would far sooner regret missing out on some childish parties than face the regret of losing Bella or my daughter. So why was putting my foot down to Bella so painful?

Titch was standing on the path, her head bowed. I halted, unable to look at her.

"I'm s-sorry," I said. "I hurt your feelings. You know, it's just…"

"You can't lose them. I know. But thank you for your apology, anyway." _Aren't you going to ask me? _She swallowed hard.

"I trust you as much as I can, Titch. It's just that she's my whole world."

"I know that."

"Have you _Seen_ something?"

_You need to go back._ She pressed her lips together. "You only live once."

I laughed and shook my head. "Now, that's funny."

"I'm serious, Kindred."

"It's only Hallowe'en, Alice!"

"No."

I threw back my head and grinned. "Oh, come on!"

"It's a bonding opportunity that you will never have again. Ever."

"You're serious."

"If you don't extend your trust, it could even… damage your bond."

My smile faded away. "But…"

"If you let Bella lead," Alice breathed, "If you put your faith in her, it's going to be a tremendous growth experience for both of you. If you don't, I _See_ stilted conversations. Emotional distance. And, Kindred… you might never heal. I _See_ more episodes of P.T.S.D. More violence."

"I would never hurt my Bella! Or my child!"

Alice looked up at me candidly. "Even if you didn't have a safe outlet for burning off your distress and frustration?"

"No, I-!"

"Edward. Fear does not belong in your marriage."

Emmett stomped across the yard. "And love is a verb!" I braced myself as he drew back his fist, and did my best to take it like a man. _POW!_ Jeez Louise, the guy hits hard.

I sat on the ground and pinched my broken nose while venom flooded my sinuses and eyes. "I'm sorry, Emmett!" I gagged, choked and drooled into some fallen leaves.

He pointed at me, eyes ablaze. "You scared the Baby, you stupid twat!" _We could have lost you so easily! No more making promises to anyone that could take you away from Bella!_

"I will never be parted from her again."

"I never go further than a couple of hours' run from Rose. She knows she can always reach me."

I nodded, blinking my eyes against the sting, and he marched away. A soft chuckle alerted me to Jasper's presence. _Way to go, Dom Yawaruna_. I eyed him warily. He pounced.

"Uncle!" I howled. Ignoring me, he grabbed my nose between his knuckles and straightened it. "Hooooo!"

With a huge grin, he stepped off my chest and offered me a hand up. "Is there anybody you haven't pissed off this weekend?"

I forbore from snapping that Jasper himself had provoked me. My eyes shut, I prodded my nose gently. "Do you concur with your mate? Am I being melodramatic?"

He waited to answer until I was looking him in the face. "You know very well that I never bet against Alice." _You're such an Emo bitch._

Blowing out my breath, I trudged back down the path and quietly let myself into the cottage. I smelled Bella's tears before I reached her. She lay in bed with her face averted from me, staring out the French door. Suddenly, she threw herself out of bed and wrapped herself around me. "I'm sorry! I was selfish and immature. We'll stay here. I'll let you take care of me, I swear."

I tipped up her chin. Her face was glazed with tears and my heart broke a little. "No."

Her eyes flared wide. "W-what?"

Taking a handkerchief out of my pocket, I wiped her tears away. "I overreacted. I spoke out of fear, not faith or trust, and I tried to manipulate you to get my way. I was wrong."

"But your fears are legitimate. I don't want to do anything to risk our future."

"Realistically, the risk to you during the next couple of weeks is not that great."

"But if we go back, you'll be afraid."

"I'm thinking some kind of compromise is in order."

Bella nodded. "Okay, that sounds fair. What do you suggest?"

"Well, first, I have some stipulations about the trip."

"Like?"

"Before we go, I want you to allow Carlisle to do a full examination."

Bella gnawed on her lip. "An internal."

"Yes."

"Why can't you do it?"

"I've never done one. I've read about the beginning of dilation, but I've never felt it. I wouldn't know what I was touching. Assuming you're safe to travel, Carlisle can give us a note to show at the airport."

"Well, okay. What other stipulations do you have?"

"We have to fly in a large aircraft with a pressurized cabin. And you have to allow me to buy first class tickets so you can be more comfortable."

"That sounds reasonable. Anything else?"

"Yes. We're going to wrap up our classes this week, do whatever you want to do in Hanover, and then come home. By car."

"It will take four days to drive!"

"Minx, I don't want to risk flying again that close to your due date."

"And driving is safer?"

"We can have an escort. Yes, physically, it's safer for you and the baby. Plus, if anything should go wrong and you go into premature labour, there wouldn't be a bunch of humans around to witness me breaking our kid out of her shell."

Bella's eyes pinched with anxiety. "Granted. Anything else?"

"Just that we must leave on the second of November. No excuses, even if it means missing a final exam."

"It's a deal." Bella held out her hand and I shook it. Then I led her over to the bed. We shed our clothes and curled up together.

"Just to be clear," I whispered, "Why is this so important to you?"

"I think… it's about equality."

"Equality," I echoed, smiling against her neck. "You're going to tie me up in order to make us equal. How do you work that out?" I slipped my palms under hers, interlocked our fingers and brought our hands to her stomach.

"Remember the duct tape?"

"Oh, Bella, how could I forget?"

"How many rolls did it take to secure you? Eleven?"

"I was too terrified to keep track. Plus, I stopped thinking the second you touched me. There were fourteen rolls in the box."

"And I used almost all of them, and still, you broke free."

"You weren't nearly as strong then and I was a mass of nerves. But now," I nuzzled her ear, "You don't need to restrain me to control me. I can restrain myself."

"And soon, I will be the one who must learn restraint."

"Yes."

"But for now," her lashes tickled my bicep and her heartbeat sped, "we're experiencing newlywed life. While I'm a hybrid, we're as evenly matched as we can be. My heart still beats and I get tired and you have to slow down for me. Soon, we'll both have very different limitations, so I'd … I'd like us to live our pseudo-human life to the max before our lives change forever. Does that make sense?"

"Yes."

"And…" Her skin radiated heat and flushed pink. "I kind of want to see you let go of the Victorian a few more times, in the way we discussed."

"Okay. You want to experiment. But why can't it wait?"

Bella didn't answer for a few moments and that made me tense. She squeezed my hands so I'd know she wasn't mad. "Do you remember when we had to do the trust exercise at school?"

I rolled my eyes. "Of course! I knew you'd drop me and I had to let you do it."

"This is," she whispered, "sort of like that."

I mulled that over. Bella wanted to show me that we could redistribute our balance of power. Surely she knew that I considered her my equal. Did she really need to prove to both of us that we were partners?

Maybe she did. "Only now, you won't let me fall."

"Exactly."

"Okay."

Bella rolled over so she could look me in the eye. "Is it?"

"Mark me with your scent."

Eyes hooded, she straddled me and touched herself.

**o~o~0~o~o**

"I don't know why I asked for this," I signed in ASL to Titch. Tugging my hair, I tried to figure out how I was going to manage to watch Carlisle examine my mate.

Titch raised an eyebrow and gave me a look of disbelief. _Where is your confidence today? _She signed back,"It is what's best for Bella and it is good practice for the delivery."

"You know the outcome." But she wouldn't share it with me.

"I think it best if you both suck it up. Allowing him to touch her now may make your lives a lot easier later. Remember that Carlisle is a professional."

"Yeah, I know that."

Bella came out of our bedroom dressed in gray leggings and our favourite gray t-shirt. It had once hung on her like a dress. Now the fabric strained around her middle. I couldn't help but smile. She looked a bit pouty and her forehead was wrinkled so I decided that joshing her about stretching my shirt would not be a smart idea.

"Do you mind if I tag along, Bella?" Titch asked aloud.

"Yeah, sure, fine."

I took Bella's hand. "Are you all right?"

"Just be quiet, okay?"

Obviously, she was not okay. Soon we were entering the conservatory at the back of the house. Most of the furniture and all of the plants were gone but the view of the green and gold forest outside lent serenity. Carlisle had turned the room into a completely equipped sterile surgical suite.

Bella pressed herself against my side.

"Wow," I said, taking it all in. Titch took Bella's free hand and patted it.

Carlisle came from the kitchen, whistling a jaunty tune. He was clad in his lab coat and wore his favourite stethoscope. He nudged my arm. "Well?"

"It's first rate," I said. "Wonderfully antiseptic."

My sire beamed. "Only the best for our Bella."

"Indeed. Thank you."

"You are most welcome." He did a double take at Bella. "Are you all right, Dovey?"

"Um…" Her gaze flickered around, she cleared her throat and whispered, "I've never had… this kind of exam before."

"I expected not. It's normal for you to be anxious. Nobody likes it, but I strongly advise you to have it. Nobody knows what that wee poppet is up to in there," he gave her belly an affectionate rub, "and it would be dangerous to fly if your cervix is thinning. Just be glad you won't be at a teaching hospital. I've known times when twenty residents stood at the end of the bed to watch."

Bella's breathing hitched and her heart crashed against her ribs.

_I've got her_, Jasper thought from the kitchen.

"You'd better medicate me, too," I warned.

Carlisle eyed me in surprise. _What's the matter?_

I squirmed. "No offence, but her anxiety is making me anxious and… possessive."

"Please stop fretting. You know, once one has attended sixty thousand births, there really isn't much, anatomically, to interest one outside one's mate."

His assertion was not of immediate comfort. The fact was, another male was about to touch my mate. Period.

Emmett joined Jasper at the kitchen island. They had an unvoiced agreement to barge in and stop me, should I attack my dad. I could not deny that their diligence was reassuring.

"Okay." Bella said with obviously fake confidence. "I can do this. Probably all of my friends have been to check-ups, right? And lived."

"I'll tell you everything that's going to happen in advance, all right?" Carlisle checked.

"Yup."

"I'll step out for a moment. You take off your bottoms, hop up on the bed and put a sheet over yourself. Call me when you're ready."

Carlisle and Alice joined my brothers in the kitchen and Bella hurriedly whipped off her clothes.

I put a small towel on the bed and Bella sat on it and whisked a white sheet over her legs. She sat stiffly and broke into a sweat. I twisted a lock of her hair around my finger.

"Maybe this isn't worth it," I admitted.

"No, you're right. I have to do this, to put the baby first." She cleared her throat. "Carlisle?"

"Coming, Dove."

"Can I come back in, Bella?" Titch asked.

"Yeah, sure."

Titch skipped in to hold Bella's hand and Carlisle strode over to the bed. "Just lie back comfortably, Bella." He detached the foot with a loud clank and coaxed Bella to dangle her backside on the edge. Taking a seat on his stool, he swivelled the stirrups into place and snapped on some gloves. I ran my hand through my hair.

"Oh, boy."

"This is really awkward," Bella muttered.

"Edward, you take one leg and Alice, you take the other. Move them at the same time into the stirrups so undue stress isn't placed on Bella's hips. That's going to be very important during labour."

"All right," I said. Titch and I manoeuvered my mate into place.

"Scoot down a bit more for me, please."

"Heh heh." Bella squeezed the devil out of my hand.

Carlisle beamed. "There we are, then!" He flipped up the sheet and Bella's anxiety-riddled scent intensified. "Want to come down here, Edward?"

I didn't know where to look as he ripped open a noisy cellophane wrapper. "I'll just stay here for now, thanks." I didn't want to rip his head off when he touched her.

Carlisle held up a disposable, plastic speculum. "This is a speculum, Bella. I'll insert it in your vagina and open it like this." _Clack_. "And then, not only will I be able to have a good look, it will give me room to reach your cervix."

Bella gave a strangled grunt. My father splattered some lubricant on the device. He got into position while I restrained a growl. Alice released Bella's hand and backed up a step.

"All right, Dovey. This may pinch a bit. Just relax."

I could tell, simply by looking at her, that every one of Bella's muscles was coiled tight. "Need a little help here, Jazz." Lethargy crept over me and I found I no longer cared that Carlisle was getting an eyeful of my minx. Bella, however, was obviously resisting Jasper's mojo.

Carlisle gently inserted the speculum and opened it, Alice fled the room and Bella somersaulted right back off the head of the bed with a loud snarl. "Ow!" she yelled from behind it, gripping the top of the mattress with sharp nails.

I rolled my eyes. "Guess we're staying in Forks."

Bella hissed, glaring daggers at Carlisle and threw shards of plastic onto the bed. The offending speculum was no more. "I want to go to Dartmouth, Edward!"

Carlisle slid off his stool and ran his hand through his hair. "Erm, I'll just step outside for a moment." He was careful not to turn his back on her while exiting the room.

"Bella."

She huffed and balled her hands at her sides. "That was uncomfortable."

"Bella."

With a huff, she stuck her nose in the air and climbed back on the bed. "You do it."

_There's a metal one in the third drawer of the cabinet on your right_, Carlisle supplied helpfully. I marched over and availed myself of the instrument. While lubing it up, I peeked at my mate. She still looked like she wanted to commit murder and I would do as a victim. "I don't know what I'm doing," I reminded her.

"You have two medical degrees!"

"I never practised. I may be a doctor on paper, but I was never a Resident. I could never stand the-"

Bella latched onto the front of my shirt and pulled me nose-to-nose with her. "Then you set it up and send him in!"

I had a totally inappropriate response. "You're so hawt when you're angry." Did I say that?

My mate threw herself back on her elbows. "Get this over with!"

"Yes, ma'am."

I practiced opening and shutting the device several times, then availed myself of the stool. "You need to relax." In went the speculum. When I opened it, Bella squeaked. "Okay?" I checked, not looking her in the eye.

"Carlisle!" she yelled. I threw the sheet over her lap. Carlisle came in slowly. He didn't look her in the eye either. We switched spots.

"All right, Dove. We'll be done in a thrice." He poked his fingers up her business and withdrew them with a satisfied smile. "All done, and everything's well. Edward, put on some gloves and I'll show you what to look for. After a couple of weeks, you should check for dilation at least twice a week."

"M'kay." I donned some gloves and checked on my mate. Her thigh muscles were quivering.

"Now, the cervix can be quite sensitive so you don't want to press hard. All you want to know is if the opening is still fully plugged or if you can get so much as a fingertip inside. Easiest to use your index and middle fingers."

"Okay." With enormous care, I felt my mate up. "What am I looking for, exactly?"

"There's a little dimple in the cervix. Hers is tipped back a bit. Perfectly normal."

I stroked my finger around until I found it. "I got it."

"You'll be monitoring to see if the shape and texture of the cervix changes, and when you can get a fingertip in, that will be the time to start checking more often." Carlisle stepped over to a wheeled table and began to make notes in Bella's file.

"Uncomfortable," Bella grunted as I continued my expedition. "Makes me want to pee and you know I don't do that anymore."

"All right." I took my fingers out and prepared to release the speculum.

"Can I take a look?" Alice blurted out.

Bella's eyes glinted. "You can look, but don't touch me, please. My insides are starting to hurt."

"Ooh, thanks!" My sister poked her face right up to Bella's privates. She shut one eye like she was looking through a telescope. "That's so cool. I've never had a good look at anyone's hoo hah before." She thanked Bella and I released my mate's feminine assets from captivity. Bella sighed in relief and Carlisle passed me a hot washcloth. He and Titch left arm-in-arm, chattering about the wonders of Creation while I carefully swabbed Bella's labia with the washcloth.

"Edward," Bella breathed warmly.

"O-kay! Everybody out!" Titch hollered from a distance.

"You were very brave, Love. Thank you for honouring my wishes."

She stared at me, irises darkening. "Have you ever fantasized about dominating me like this?"

The entire vampire population of Forks fell undead silent, then stampeded for the hills.

"So, have you?" Bella reached between her legs to fondle her clit. Her sex began to rouge and engorge.

"Not. Actually. But now that you mention it…"

"Do It."

Kicking the stool aside, I tore open my jeans and wrangled my cock out of my Calvin's. My tip tingled with energy as I rubbed against her wet folds and I grasped my shaft to make it glisten. Bella caught hold of the handgrips and eyed me ferociously.

"Now!"

With a feral growl I pushed myself in to the hilt. Bella gripped and massaged me with her muscles and we snarled together and shouted out. Thrust after thrust I watched us move together, skin bunching and retreating, until I was so hard and she so swollen that it drove us into a frenzy.

"More!" she demanded so I wrapped my hands around the posts of her handgrips and pounded hard enough that the flesh of her backside rippled and pinked.

"I'm going to cum," I managed to growl out.

Bella howled out her ecstasy and bore down so that I felt every spasm. I leaned over her and she fell back onto the bed, panting. For several moments we were quiet. Then, I helped her to get her legs down and get her feet under her. I knew my eyes would be as black and starry as hers. We stared at each other.

"Switch," my mate said darkly.

I grasped the neck of my t-shirt and rent it in two, shed the rest of my clothing and got into the stirrups, holding fast to the padded handles, quivering with anticipation. My belly was smeared with scent, excitement beading on the tip of my cock as it twitched against my skin. Bella paced around to my side to touch and inspect me. More droplets oozed out of my slit.

Bella picked up the washcloth and took it to the sink in the corner, where she soaped it and rinsed it out before returning to my side. "Do I get to play with your ass?"

"Anything!"

My mate washed me from stem to stern, dragging the cloth over my person while my muscles twitched and flexed. "Have you looked up?" she asked casually.

There was a mirror on the ceiling. "Fuck!"

Bella clicked her tongue. "If I'd known you were going to have such a filthy mouth, I'd have brought the ball gag with me." She tweaked my nipple, almost bringing me to the floor. I shut my eyes and waited.

I watched in the mirror as my mate walked between my legs and parted them further with a press of her thumbs. Her hot mouth lapped at my balls and sucked them in. She masticated them gently with her tongue and my eyes rolled back in my head. Meanwhile, she stroked at my perineum until my back arched. And just when I thought that was about everything a guy could ask for, she grabbed onto my cock, tugged the fuck out of it and thrust her hot tongue against forbidden places. I made noises that I was quite sure weren't humanly possible, and just as my climax erupted up my shaft, she replaced her tongue with her finger, pressed on my prostate and swallowed my cock, load and all.

I let my hands fall to the mattress and waited for the room to stop spinning. My mate kissed my tip and disengaged. I drifted, all my cares forgotten.

"I ought to take a picture of you like this," she joshed.

"Please don't," I groaned. "Knowing our family, it would end up in some kinky magazine."

"True."

"Do we have to go back to Hanover?"

"Yes. But we'll be back here well before I'm due. And, you know, sex induces labour. I'll be wanting lots of it once this kid's pushing against my ribs."

I snorted. "Silly Minx."

"Next time we'll bring some toys."

I cracked an eye open. "Can we do that again?"

"Sure."

"Now?"

"You really are insatiable."

"Yes."

"How do you feel about my fingers inside you?" Without asking, she slid some in.

Humans probably heard my garbled ranting in Seattle.

We were gearing up for Round Four when Emmett stuck his head through the kitchen door. "Knock, knock? Are you two done yet?"

"No!" Bella and I yelled in stereo.

"Well, you'd better break out the bleach because Charlie and Sue are going to be here in twenty."

Bella and I stopped mid-move, eyes wide. "Fuck!" We scrambled up and began to snatch on what was left of our clothing. Bella skidded through some lube and I tossed a towel on the floor. After the fastest cleanup in history, we opened up the glass door, semi-streaked through the yard and hard-beat it to the cottage. Once safe behind locked doors, we melted into each other's gaze. Kissing led to groping, which led to some injury of the front wall, which led to another hasty clean up and shower sex.

Moments later, we were back inside the house and heading to greet Bella's family at the front door. Esme arched a brow as we passed through the kitchen.

We were surprised to find Carlisle helping Alice's sister and niece to remove their winter coats. Apple was sitting on the floor, struggling to take off her boots. Pippa and her husband had left Apple with her grandmother, Cousin Mary Alice, for the school year as they were still searching for jobs and a new home after Hurricane Katrina.

"Merrytwinkle," I sang, spreading my arms. The little birdie hugged me around the middle and reminded me how short she really was. "How are you, dear?"

"Hello, Skippy! Gimme some sugar."

After I kissed her, I offered her my arm and led her into the family room, leaving Bella to greet Sam, Billy and Jacob. I would have to pull them aside at some point to wrap up our business. I had no intention of helping them dispose of a pack member again.

"I am fine. I need not ask how you are." Cynthia looked at me slyly. "Marriage agrees with you."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"What does your t-shirt say?" She peered at the nauseatingly-green bubble letters on my chest. "'I create my own minions. What's your superpower?' Hah!"

I helped her to sink into one of the low red couches. Had she been any taller, I would have been concerned about getting her up later. After all, ninety-seven year old ladies are fragile.

"So, Bells," Charlie said, helping Sue to sit on the blue couch, "While you're here, is there anything I need to address with your husband? Because I have my gun."

Bella rolled her eyes. "I can handle him."

Emmett cackled and everyone turned to look at him. "What? She tranquilizes him with-"

"Not in front of the kinder, Emmett," I snapped, holding my arms out for Apple, who climbed onto my lap. I purposefully avoided looking at Charlie even though he wasn't thinking anything that would make me squirm.

The room got very crowded with Apple around. "Hey, Sweetpea. Have you missed me?"

"Hi, Uncle Eddard. Yes. And stop looking for yo angel."

"But I love my angel."

"I know."

"How's school?"

Apple grasped her slipper-booted foot in both hands and twisted it. "The teacher is nice."

"Good. What's your favourite thing to do?"

Apple tucked her chin. "Dere's a beautifo doll house."

"Really. What's it like?"

"It's got free floors an' a gawage."

"I happened to hear that someone's birthday is coming up this week."

Apple sat up straight. "My birfday!"

"Yes. And my parents and brothers and sisters and Bella and I thought you might like to have one of your presents early."

Apple's cupid bow mouth formed a delightful 'O'.

"But only if you tell us how old you're going to be."

"Four!" She held up five fingers to prove it.

Emmett carried in the present, which was draped in a pink velvet cover. Apple scooted off my knee and approached it tentatively, for it was a fair bit bigger than she. Her fingers twitched as though she longed to touch it.

"Just give the cover a tug," Em said, twitching the velvet between his fingers.

Apple pulled off the cover and made her blonde curls bounce as she jumped up and down. "It's a dolly house!" She started peeking in all the rooms, opening windows and doors and checking out the dumbwaiter.

"Oh, my!" Mary Alice said. "Is that Victorian?"

Em ducked his head. "Georgian, actually."

"Oh, Emmett, that's beautiful craftsmanship," Esme sighed. "But it needs something." Apple spun around to look at her and Esme pulled a small box out from behind her back. Gasping her thanks, Apple opened her box and squealed when she pulled out an extended family's worth of dollies, servants and house pets. Apple didn't know what to put in the house first. She grabbed one thing and set it down to pick up another. Esme left the room, replaying that pretty picture in her mind while she prepared dinner.

"Your dollies don't have any clothes," Titch said, waggling a pink velvet bag with a drawstring.

"Ooh, fanks!" Apple dumped the bag out on the floor, making all of us chuckle.

"I think it needs something else," Bella said, holding up our offering.

Apple's big blue eyes fixated on the box. "More?"

Bella set the box on the floor and Apple took off the lid and pulled out every piece of furniture a kid could possibly want.

"It still wants for something," Rose tapped her cheek. Apple set everything down, rushed right up to her and shifted from foot to foot. Rose produced another small box. Apple squatted down and tore off the lid. "What's this?"

"They're power boxes for your house, so you can have lights and the aquarium and a radio-"

Apple wrapped her arms around Rosalie's neck and gave her small kisses. My sister was stunned. _Maybe it's time for me. We're going to have children in the house. More than one of them. Fancy that._

"There's one more, Missy," Jasper said, setting down another velvet-draped object. Apple knew the drill now. She skirted her toys to reach the gift and tear off the cover. "A barn! Hey! It's just like the barn at home!"

"Yes, indeed. You just open up those doors, there and tell me what you see."

"Horses! And a wooster. And a haywoft."

"There's a rope to swing on, too."

Apple ran over to Jasper and asked to be picked up. "I love you, Cousin Jap-ser." He swung her up in the air and she squealed. To my amazement, he tucked her on his hip and gave her Eskimo kisses. Then she squirmed to get down. "Play with me!" she ordered him. Rolling his eyes, Jasper tucked his hands in his pockets and followed after the wee girl. Soon, my brothers and their mates were crawling around on their knees, placing furniture in rooms, dressing dolls and setting the miniature dining room table with tiny plates, forks, knives and spoons. Carlisle sat down in one of the white chairs, leaned on his elbows and asked Apple a million questions.

"Kids are better than TV," Bella murmured in my ear.

"Hm? Oh, I want to bottle that."

"Take a picture, then."

I thought I would.

"So, Sue, are you done with morning sickness yet?" Bella asked.

"No, unfortunately. It's been really bad."

"Hopefully, it will be gone in a couple of weeks."

Sue patted her little bump. "Were you really sick, Bella?"

"Briefly. We figured out pretty quickly that I could no longer tolerate human food."

I felt my lip tip up. "I was pretty surprised when Bella decided she wanted to eat lunch with me."

"Dinner is served." Esme folded her hands in front of her like the epitome of a well-mannered hostess.

Sam and Jacob led the stampede to the table. We sat all the humans close to the kitchen so they'd be near the food. The vampires placed themselves as far away as possible as dishes were passed around. Zafrina, Senna, Kachiri and Luis peeked in through the window, their noses wrinkled.

"Please, join us," Carlisle said, waving them in. The di Peru vanished for a moment and –with a rush of air- appeared beside us. The humans jumped out of their skins.

"Good even' Dom Carlisle," Zafrina said, sinking gracefully into a chair. Senna was watching Jacob shovel in food like there was no tomorrow. She looked a bit gray.

A wonderful scent crept into the room and the vampires looked up _en masse_ with a sniff as Esme brought in a tray.

"That was kind of creepy, dudes," Jacob teased as she set down a bowl of breadsticks in front of me.

"Creepy is watching you eat," I countered, pushing away my queasiness as I bit down on one. The di Peru looked at me like I was nuts.

"Why do you do that?" Charlie wanted to know.

I swallowed carefully. "What? Eat human food?"

"Yeah."

"Partly, because it makes the humans in the know more comfortable. Partly, because it makes those who don't know what we are less suspicious. Plus, I may have to coax R- the baby- to eat and continued practice will make it easier."

Bella turned green. Grimacing, Rosalie and Emmett each drew a breadstick of their own out of the bowl. Titch plucked one up with a smile. Jasper pretended not to notice when she crunched down on it. He wafted a vague sense of pleasure onto those of us who were eating, making it easier to ingest the food. Even I had gone too long without practice.

Esme placed a warm silver tankard in front of each vampire. I thanked her quietly with some relief.

Charlie winced. "What is that?"

"Fresh venison." I lifted my tankard in salute and took a sip. It was delightfully hot.

Jacob wrinkled his nose. "You bring that in the house?"

"Yummy," I made certain there was nothing on my lip. "Would you like some?"

"I don't often eat raw."

"Raw is good for you."

"Did you butcher a deer outside?" Charlie asked.

"Yes," Em answered. "We thought maybe you and Billy would like to take the meat home."

"Wouldn't the venom in it be dangerous?" Billy blurted out, then coloured.

"No, if all the blood's gone, it takes the venom with it," I said.

"No venom was used, anyhow," Em shared. "We snap the animal's neck so it doesn't suffer."

Sam forgot to put his fork in his mouth. "Really?"

"We believe in quick and humane kills," Jasper said.

Carlisle nodded as Esme refilled his tankard. "Indeed. We always thank the animal for its life before we drink. It's an important part of maintaining our compassion for living things."

_Wonder if Jasper said grace before he slaughtered that Lonnie_, Sam thought.

I wasn't about to answer, but I admitted to myself that I had thanked God that Lonnie would no longer be breathing.

"Is there more, please?" Zafrina asked Esme.

"Certainly." Esme made another round. She didn't want to pass the pitcher down the table in case the humans got a good look at it.

Bella drank thirstily and wiped her lips with a happy smile. Her eyes morphed from black to ruby red.

"Ew, Bella!" Jacob whined. "You're freaky!"

"Thanks bunches." She stuck her reddened tongue out at him.

"Is it, uh..?" Charlie asked tentatively, pointing at her cup. She nodded happily.

"It tastes pretty much the same as really tender roasted venison. It's good, but my favourite so far is wild boar."

"Bella says it tastes like bacon." I finished the contents of my tankard and set it down.

"I didn't know you could, you know," Billy waved, "drink that out of… I thought you had to have it fresh from the animal."

"It's just food," Carlisle said. "We can freeze it or refrigerate it. We have to throw it out if it spoils, but we always keep some on hand for emergencies."

"It can be thawed in a microwave," Esme supplied. "But heating it does eliminate some of the nutrition."

"Just like our food." Sue nodded. "Eating vegetables and fruit raw is better than cooking it."

"Everyone save room for dessert," Esme ordered. All of us looked at her hopefully.

And, indeed, there was a birthday cake shaped like an antebellum belle, dressed in purple, with a Barbie doll stuck in it. And besides, my mother had made enough vampire-friendly frosting to ice at least thirty cakes. Those of us who had tasted it before beamed and thanked her for indulging us. When Zafrina tentatively touched her spoon to her lips, her eyes bulged. Without a word, she snatched up her small bowl, flitted outdoors and hid in a tree to eat up every drop. Her coven mates followed her but kept their distance.

We laughed and took pictures when Apple yanked the doll out of the middle of the cake and eagerly licked frosting off its increasingly naked form.

"That's just wrong," Em said weakly, to our vast amusement.

"One for her wedding slideshow," Titch sang, which resulted in a vision of a very large, rustic-looking hall full of laughing vampires and _Kwoli_. The vision faded before I could get anything more out of it. But the little I did _See_ was pleasing and it gladdened my heart. Evidently, the Brandon Clan was in our lives for keeps.

**o~o~0~o~o**

**Tuesday, October 25****th****, 2005:**

_**Hanover**_

"You go in and rest, Great Leader," Em said as we pulled into the drive. My head was throbbing from the mental chaos on the plane. That's why I failed to notice the group of humans sitting on our front step until I got out of the back of Em's new jeep.

"Thank you, Emmett."

"Where have you been?" Tabby demanded, running to meet us. She hugged Bella hard and drew back to inspect us both. Celie, Rebecca, Sarah, Everett, Tom and Joe were hot on her heels. "We've been trying to reach you! When you weren't at school yesterday, we started to worry something had happened to the baby."

"No, we're fine," Bella said.

"My plane was delayed, that's all. Bella, Rose and Em spent all day yesterday waiting for me."

"Thank goodness you're all right!" Celie said loudly.

How were we going to manage not to worry our friends? "I promise we'll let you know as soon as this kid decides to put in an appearance."

"Let's get inside," Bella said wearily. "I need to lie down."

I placed our code into the lock and soon we were all spread out, throughout the house.

"The teachers asked in class yesterday if any of us had seen you," Tom told me. "So we went to the dean after school and told him that you'd gone home for the week. Apparently, the dean has a summons for you that you need to go and pick up. Do you know anything about that?"

I rolled my eyes. "I don't know why he didn't call my lawyer. Both he and Bella's dean know about this."

Joe hid his anxiety. "Are you in trouble?"

"No. Did you hear about the plebe who was… allegedly raped?"

"Yeah. There must be evidence against that sicko… what's his name… Burns. He's in jail right?"

"I'm a witness."

"Oh, fuck!"

"Not a big deal. I want to help L- the kid. If that means I have to testify against Burns, then I will."

"You missed an important test yesterday," Joe told me as I pulled up a spot on the couch.

"I know. Hopefully, Dr. Eastman will allow me to make it up."

"Are you all right?"

I lifted a shoulder. "I'm all right. Worried about Bella, that's all."

"Something wrong?"

We had everyone's attention now. "Um… it's confirmed. The baby has our health condition. It's congenital after all."

Although the humans were upset, none of them wanted to say anything that might be construed as negative.

"What does that mean for the baby?" Jerry asked gently.

"Mm," I shook my head. "Hard to say. Everything looks pretty good. Special diet, sunglasses…" I had a moment of brilliance (it happens once in a blue moon). "But it does appear that the baby is … developing at a faster than normal rate."

"Oh, no," Rebecca murmured. "Does that mean she's going to look old?" _Like on Oprah._

"We hope not."

"How is that even possible?" Celie demanded.

I was calculating what amount of smoke I'd have to blow when Joe took over. "Advanced development just means the baby's bigger than average," he said. "Don't look for trouble where it doesn't exist. There are only a handful of kids in the world with Porphyria. You're just having a big baby. Does Bella have pre-diabetes?"

"No. High blood pressure."

"Oh." He and Tom both winced.

"My cousin was born early because of that," Tom said. "When is Bella due, again?"

"About six weeks, we think. But the due date may be wrong, so it may be earlier. The newest ultrasound indicates that she's farther along than we expected."

"Are you scared?" Tabby asked.

I ran my hand through my hair. "Yes and no. Sometimes, I'm so excited and I can't wait to see this little person. And then, I realize that I'm going to mess up."

"Edward," Em's eyes twinkled.

"What?" Like I didn't know.

"You're going to be a father."

"I noticed."

"Fathers fuck up. In fact every parent-"

"Thanks, Em! You're so encouraging."

"Any time, kid."

I sighed and pinched the corners of my eyes. "I have to get to school and make arrangements."

"When are you guys going home?" Tabby asked.

"November the Second."

She shook her head. "Wow. That soon."

"Yeah, I don't want Bella to be travelling during her last few weeks, even if she is healthy."

"And if her blood pressure is high," Joe said, "she's at risk."

"Yes."

"So you're leaving us in a week," Tabby said. "When will you be back?"

"As soon as humanly possible."

"You'd better keep in touch."

Guilt burned in my gut. "We will. I promise."


End file.
